


Playin Hard 2 Get: A Hogwarts Story

by mmadison14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Cliche, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Half-Blood, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Muggles, Pure Blood, Self-Harm, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicide Attempt, under age sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 61
Words: 197,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmadison14/pseuds/mmadison14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was suppose to be just another year at Hogwarts turns out to be a  year of deceit, love triangles, and death. How does a 15 year old girl deal with it all?</p><p>If you were on Quizilla, I had this story posted there before the site closed down. You may have noticed I made some changes, especially the name of the main character and some of my original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own Harry Potter in any way possible. =]
> 
>  

It was a quiet Monday morning. You were eating breakfast when a brown barn owl flew in through the kitchen window. It dropped a letter addressed to Ella Fey Emerson, 12 Avalon Place. Your heart jumped a little.Your Hogwarts letter had finally arrived. A new year at Hogwarts always excited you. You were a geek like that. You opened the letter and read…

_Dear Ms. Emerson,  
We would like to inform you that you have been accepted for your 5th year to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.... _

You quickly scanned through the letter to see what books and supplies were needed for your 5th year. As you did so your mother walked into the kitchen and began to serve herself some breakfast. She made herself the breakfast of champions. A great big bowl of cereal and a cup of juice. She took the seat at the small dining table across from you.

"So what's on list this year?" She asked as she scooped a spoonful of cereal goodness into her mouth.  
You handed the letter over to her. She looked it over as she chewed.  
"This is one hefty list you got here." She stated. "I don't know if I could afford this by myself." She thought outloud.

You frowned. You felt bad. Your mother and you lived a modest life. She made enough with a bit of extra cushion, but you knew the advance classes you were taking at Hogwarts didn't help her much. Second hand books in those classes were hard to come by. And it wasn't exactly her idea for you to attend Hogwarts to began with. 

"I could help!" You chimined in. "I've been saving up my money!"

"It's okay, sweetie." She set the letter down on the table. "Save your money. I'll just pick up a few over time shifts at work."  
Although, your mother was a pure blooded witch, she worked as a Correctional Officer at a muggle prison. Your mother had long black hair that fell to her waist. She stood about 5'4 and was slender, but curvy. However, despite her small stature she was tough. She wasn't someone to cross. 

"Maybe... I can ask Dad if he could help?" You hesistantly suggested.

You knew this was probably a bad idea. Your parents weren't together. They separated when you were just a toddler. Because of this your mother hated asking him for any help, especially if it involved money. It's not that they didn't get along. In fact, they got a long great. They had a very healthy relationship for a couple that was no longer together.  
You had ask her once why they weren't together anymore.  
She had told you that your father had proposed to her and she had told him no. When you asked her why she said that she loved your dad very much and that he was a good man, but she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment.  
Your mother cried well she told you the story. It was obvious rejecting him hurt her greatly.  
It was the last time you ever brought it up.

"Don't be silly. I'll take care of your school supplies. Don't you worry about a thing." She finalized.  
You remained silent. By the tone of her voice, you knew the conversation was over.  
"So what are you going to do today?" She asked as she finished up the rest of her breakfast.

"I don't know. Probably stay home. I have some homework to finish up. What time are you out of work?" 

"I work a double. So I'll be home late. I'll leave you some cash just incase you decide to order out for dinner."

"I'll be fine." You told her. You didn't want her forking out anymore money than she needed to, especially after the previous conversation. "I'll just whip something up." You grabbed her finished bowl of cereal and took your empty plate to the sink. "Thanks though."

"Just don't burn my house down." She teased.

"Mooomm!" You groaned while rolling her eyes at her.

"Just kidding sweetie. I'm going to get going before I'm late. Love you." She kissed your cheek.

"Love you too. Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, sweetie. And remember... if you leave the house-"

"Don't go alone." You finished. "I know! Now go. You're going to be late." You pushed her out of the kitchen. 

"Bye! Have a good day."

**[=]**

After showering and getting dressed for the day, which was basically jumping right back into pajamas since you were planning to stay in, you flopped open your books.  
Luckily, you didn't have much homework left. You were an excellent student. Top marks in all your classes.  
You were just about to finish up the rest of your work when the phone rang.  
You reached over to your nightstand and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **RECAP**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> After showering and getting dressed for the day, which was basically jumping right back into pajamas since you were planning to stay in, you flopped open your books.  
> Luckily, you didn't have much homework left. You were an excellent student. Top marks in all your classes.  
> You were just about to finish up the rest of your work when the phone rang.  
> You reached over to your nightstand and picked up the phone.
> 
> "Hello?"

"Ella!" The voice on the other end exclaimed. "Princess!"

"Daaddd!" You groaned. You hated it when he called this. "I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"That doesn't mean that you're still not my Princess!"  
You rolled your eyes.  
"So how are you doing, sweetie?" He asked.

"I'm good. Just finishing up some summer work. How about you?"

"I've been good. Haven't talked to you in awhile. Just thought I see how you were doing. How's your mother?" 

"She's good. She's at work right now. Actually, since I have you on the phone. I have something to ask you." You knew your mom was going to hate you for doing this.

"Sure, honey. What's up?"

"Well, my Hogwarts letter came in today and my school supplies are going to be pretty pricey."

"So you need some help buying them?" He finished for you.

"Yes. Mom said she would handle it, but I could tell she's a bit stressed out about it." You told him.

"I would love to help! In fact, tell your mother not to worry. I got the whole thing covered." He said generously.  
You smiled. You knew your dad wouldn't mind helping out. He never did. 

**[=]**

You were getting ready for your dad to pick you up. You just threw on the usual muggle clothing: a pair of worn out jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt. You were straightening your hair when the doorbell ring. You glanced at the clock. 11:25.  
_Hmmm.. He's early. He's never early._

You trotted downstairs to open the door expecting your dad to be standing on the front porch. Instead, you saw a tall, middle aged, African man in. He was dressed in a long robe with extravegent patterns and bright colors like orange and yellow. But what really caught your eye is that he had a suitcase in hand.

"Good afternoon, Miss." He spoke in a formal tone. "I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. Is your mother here?"

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to be rude, but if you're trying to sell something we're not interested." You slowly began to close the door. 

The man gave a small chuckle.  
"I'm sorry." He gently placed his hand on the door. "I am a very old friend of your mother's. I happened to be doing some business in the city and I thought I stopped by to say hi."

You stared at Mr. Shacklebolt oddly. He seemed friendly enough, but your mother rarely talked about her friends and with a name like Kingsley Shacklebolt you would have sure to remember it.  
"Mooooommm! Someone is here for you!" You yelled from the front door, still not letting Mr. Shacklebolt in.  
He had an amused expression on his face.

"Who is it?" She yelled back from upstairs.  
"Shacklebolt! A Kingsley Shacklebolt!"  
You waited for a reply from her to let the gentleman in, but it never came. Instead, there was a hustling of feet and your mother was pushing you out of the way.

"Matilda!" The man smiled warmly. "It's so nice to see you." Kingsley seemed genuinely happy to see your mother, however, the feeling didn't seem mutual.

"How did you... what..." your mother stammered. “Who are you?"  
There was a hint of fear in her eyes. You were starting to think that this Kingsley guy wasn't an old friend after all.  
Your mother had her wand tucked in her back pocket. She never carried her wand in her pant pockets.

"It's me. Kingsley Shacklebolt. Remember? Hogwarts. Ravenclaw." He tried to spark her memory.

Your mother sneaked her hand behind her back and gripped her wand tightly. She was getting ready to strike. You took a small step back. 

"Surely, I haven't changed that much." The man continued. "My band the Rising Fawkes sang our song Reborn from the Ashes at the school's talent show." He stared at your mom intensely.

Her hand dropped from her wand.  
"Kingsley." Your mom smiled, but didn't show much enthusiasm. "I'm so sorry. It's been forever. Please come in."

"Thank you." He stepped inside.  
Your mother locked the door behind him.  
"Ella, this is Kingsley Shacklebolt. We went to Hogwarts together." Your mother unnecessarily introduced you to him. "Kingsley, this is my daughter Ella."

"Ella, that's a beautiful name." He complimented. He held out his hand towards you.  
You grabbed and shook it.  
"Thank you." You smiled weakly.

"So what brings you here?" Your mother asked him.

"I was in the city running errands for the Prime Minister, and I need some information for a few reports that I have to gather for him. I remembered that you were fairly up to date with this paticular information he wants me to gather. It wasn't a far drive so I thought I'd pick your brain for a little bit. If you're not too busy, of course."

"So this is a business call?" Your mother eyed him suspiciously.

"Unfortunately, yes." Kingsley made a small frown. "It won't take long, I promise. It's quite urgent; however."

Your mother was quiet for a moment. Then she looked at you then back at Kingsley.  
"Yeah. Sure. I have some time. Ella," your mother turned to you. "How about you go upstairs until your dad gets here?"

You could tell by your mother's tone of voice that you didn't have an option.  
Something strange was going on and she didn't want you to know.  
"Okay..." You mumbled quietly. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Shacklebolt."

"The pleasure was mine, Ms. Ella."

 

**[= ]**

You were in Diagon Alley waiting for your dad to exchange his muggle money for wizard money. As you see your dad walking out the door, you heard someone say,  
"Ah, Ms. Emerson. What a pleasure to see you here."

You whipped your head around to see Dumbledore.  
"Hi, Headmaster. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yes, yes." He turns to your dad and asked as he approached, "And who is this?"

"Oh. I don't think you two ever met. Professor, this is my father. Dad, Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster at Hogwarts."

"You may call me Albus." Dumbledore reaches to shake your father's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Albus. I'm Marshall. Marshall Grey."  
Since your mother and father were not married when they had you, you were given your mother's last name.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Grey. I'm sorry I can't stick around and chat some more, but I am in a bit of a hurry. I dare say, you're in for a bit of a surprise this year at Hogwarts, Ms. Emerson." He says with a twinkle in his eye. You raised a questioning eyebrow at him as he heads toward the pet store.

**[… … …]**  
Shopping didn't take too long. It was a little late in the afternoon when you got home. When you got to your room you saw a letter placed on your pillow. You picked it up and saw that it was from Harry. Quickly, you opened it.

_Hey Fey,_

Harry, for whatever reason, always called you by your middle name. You didn't mind, but he was the only one that called you by it.

_Sorry I haven’t written you in a while. The Dursleys had me and Hedwig locked up. I’m spending the rest of the summer at the Burrow!_

You sighed in relief. You were getting worried. It's been almost two weeks since you last heard from Harry.

_Anyways, Fred and George are having Lee and Wood over and they thought it would be a great idea to invite you too! Send a reply back with Hedwig as soon as possible._

_Hedwig? You looked toward Mazn's, which was your owl, cage. You didn't even realize that there were two owls quietly sleeping on the perch._

_Hope to see you soon!  
-Harry. _

You were so excited. You loved the Burrow. The Weasley's invited you and your parents over for dinner once. Mr. Weasley and your dad became very friendly. They were fascinated with one another. Also, you stayed there for a week last summer because your mom went away on business. That’s when you got close to the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione weren't there so you spent a lot of time with Ginny. You two grew very close. She was like a little sister to you. You also fell more in love with Fred and George! They were just so damn cute and hilarious! Your stomach was aching the entire time you were there. Percy didn’t talk much unless it was about work, but he was enjoyable to be around nonetheless.  
During the stay, you also grew closer to Ron. You were grateful for this because out of the trio you talked to him the least. You considered him one of your best friends.  
Speaking of best friends... If Harry was at the Burrow that meant Hermione was too! Hermione was your best friend at Hogwarts! She was the first person to befriend you. She introduced you to Harry and Ron. Thanks to her, you had some of the most awesome friends ever! You were close to each one of them in your own way.

With the thoughts of the Burrow on your mind, you quickly drifted off to sleep….


	3. 3

**[...]**  
You woke up early the next morning, before your mom went to work, to ask her permission to spend the rest of the summer at the Weasley's. She said it was fine. You also asked her if "the boys" could come over for the day. She gave you the okay and left for work.  
“The Boys” or what you like to call them “My Boys" were _your boys_. You were the only girl that can stand hanging around them. They were just… in lamest terms… boys! You acted just like them. You were a big tomboy, which is why you got along with them so well. You didn’t have many girlfriends, except for the ones at Hogwarts. Even then, it was just Hermione and Ginny really. Most of your friends at Hogwarts were guys too.

**[…]**  
The boys were hanging out in your room as they waited for you to finish getting ready. As you began to apply some mascara your friend Michael spoke up.  
"E?"  
Another nickname of yours, but only Michael called you it.

Michael was about 5'10", fair skin with freckles all over. He had short, wavy, medium brown hair that had a tint of red when the sunlight hit it.  
You had a huge crush on him. 

"Yeah?" You reply while getting out your eyeliner. Just because you were a tomboy, it didn't mean you didn't like to wear make up every now and then.

"You do know you look fine without make up?" This made you blush like mad, but you continued to put it on; however, very little of it.

"OoooOOoo!" The other boys teased. You blushed even more. Michael tells them to bugger off.

"Sooo... are you guys ready for some fun?" You said while jokingly licking your lips. You couldn't help, but pick up on the boys’ perverted ways. Hanging out with them so much corrupted your innocent mind.

"And by fun you mean?" Eric asked suggestively.  
Eric was just an awesome, all around guy. Eric was from Panama with an accent to die for. He's originally from Panama, but before he moved to Englang he lived in the States. You befriended him his first day of school. Of course, you met at muggle school before you even attended Hogwarts. He knew about you being a witch. In fact, all the boys did. They were shocked and freaked out at first, but they learned to accept it.  
In the States, Eric learned how to play American Football, and when he met you, he taught you how to play. You fell in love with the game. You've known Eric longer than the other three and had a "unique" relationship with him. He was a big pervert and played right along with it.  
You walked over to him and whispered in his ear. You pulled away slowly, "So what do you think?" Eric is in shock and just stared at you speechless. 

After a little bit Donovan comes from behind and whacks him upside the head.

You use to have a crush on Donovan, but realized how he really was with most girls; therefore, your feelings for him quickly faded. However, he is one of the sweetest and most sensitive guys you have ever met. He always talks to you about the way he feels and you knew you could always talk to him His only flaw, in your eyes, was that he chased after girls too much. Donovan is a very cute guy. He's a few inches shorter than Michael, putting him around 5'8". He has dark skin and dark black hair. His best feature about him is his ears, at least in your opinion. They were slightly big for him which in return earned him the nickname Ears.

"Well I'm hungry. Do you guys want something to eat?" You asked them. Being boys of course, they said yes, and all of you went to the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today?" Daniel asked.  
Daniel fell about 5'2". He is the shortest of all the boys. He has fair skin with short black hair. He always says you're like a sister to him, but then he was perverse with you at the same time, which you found a little inappropriate. Nonetheless, you loved him just the same.

"While you're doing something, Daniel, I'll be doing someone." Donovan joked. Daniel gave him the finger.

"Oh Donovan like you can ever get any. The most you ever gotten was your right hand." You backed up Daniel. It was Donovan's turn to give the finger. You laughed and high-fived Daniel.  
"Anyways, let’s do something fun. I'm leaving to my friends from Hogwarts for the rest of the summer soon, which reminds me I have to reply to their letter." Frantically, you began to search through the kitchen drawers for some paper and a pen.

"But we still have a few more weeks of summer left. Why do you have to leave so soon?" Eric complained.

"I know, but I can really use a bit of the wizardry world right now.” I answered him as I quickly scribbled out a letter to Fred and George and sent it off with your owl Mazn.

"How about a movie?" Michael suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." 

**[= ]**  
After the movie, the five of you went to get something to eat, and then went to the arcade. It was getting dark so it was time for everyone to go home. 

"I'm going to miss you guys sooooo much." you pulled each of them into a tight hug when you reached your doorstep. "I'll come home for a bit during the holidays. I promise."

"Maybe we'll visit you during the holidays." Donovan winked at you. The others chuchkled mysteriously. You gave them a stern look demanding for more information, but none of them gave in.

"Whatever. I love you guys." You shook it off and gave each of them another hug. "We love you too, El." (Your perferred nickname) With that said you gave all four a peck on the cheek and went inside. When you got inside, you saw your mother sleeping on the couch. Work must have worn her out today. You didn't want to wake her so you put a blanket over her then went to bed yourself.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild adult situations. Nothing too crazy.

**[...]**

You were impatiently waiting around the fireplace for Fred and George to arrive. They said they would pick you up at 6pm. It was 6:10 now.

"Sweetie, it's Fred and George. Do you really expect them to be on time?" Your mother gave you a knowing look.

"If it's Mrs. Weasley that is sending them, Yes!" You grunted in frustration.  
But luckily, you wouldn't have to wait much longer. The fire place ignited with tall green and white flames, and settled quickly in a small puff of smoke.

"Finally!" You jumped out of your chair.

"Sorry." Fred coughed stepping out of the fire place.  
George followed suit.  
"Network was clogged. Took some time getting through. It's good to see you again, Mrs. Emerson." George went to hug your mother giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You to George. And you as well Fred." Your mother shared the same ritual with the other twin as George squeezed you tightly then they went and gave you a hug.

"So what have you two been up to this summer?" Your mother asked them.

"Oh you know, driving mum crazy." George smiled wickedly.

"Not more than normal I hope." She chuckled.

"We've been perfect angels." Fred chimes.

You rolled your eyes.

"You two better take good care of my daughter now." She says with a smile.

"No need to worry." George says in an adult like tone. Fred winks at you.

"Ok. Let’s get all this stuff to your place." Your mother did a simple wave with her wand and your luggage disappeared into thin air.

You gave your mom a hug and kiss goodbye. Fred and George stood on each side of you and linked their arms with yours. George grabbed some floo powder, Fred says the Burrow, and George throws the powder into the flames. You just smile because of that freaky Twin connection they have going on. It's almost like they rehearsed it or something.

When you three stepped into the Burrow, you were immediately pulled into a hug by Mrs.Weasley.

“You guys took sooo long!” She barked at the twins as she welcomed you. “I thought the boys dragged you off somewhere else!”

"Oh no. Mother was chatting with them." You replied with a small chuckle. "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for having me over."

"Ella dear, it's always a pleasure to have you here. And if you don't mind me saying, you lost some weight since the last time I’ve seen you." 

You blushed a bit.  
"Thank you."

"This means I have to spend the rest of the summer fattening you up. I just got through making dinner." With the word DINNER, everyone started to file down the stairs. To your delight you saw Harry, Hermione, Oliver, Lee Jordan, as well as the rest of the Weasley kids, except for Percy. Everyone took time to greet and hug you before scrunching near the dinner table.

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/PH2G/Burrow.jpg.html)

Everyone had finished eating and began to leave the table.

"Do you need help with the dishes, mum?" Ginny asked.

"Don't be silly. You three run along."

Ginny, Hermione, and you went to Ginny’s room where you found your luggage.

"So tell me about your summer? Any cute boys?" Hermione asked you.

"Eh. There’s Michael. Not much to update on him though.”

“Ugh! I want to meet him!” Hermione groaned.

“Still nothing with him?” Ginny asked disappointed.

"Well Donovan says he likes me, but he doesn’t show it really. He compliments me here and there, but it’s nothing that makes me think he’s interested."

“Well that’s always a start.” Hermione encouraged.

“Eh I guess. How ‘bout your guys’ summer? How has it been?"

“Just spent it with mom and dad. We didn't do much. I didn’t think it was a good idea for us to go out considering... well You-Know-Who is back.” Hermione finished uneasily. “There has been a lot of muggles disappearing and well... yeah.”

“Oh.” It was all you were capable of saying. It always made you feel uneasy when Hermione, Ron, or Harry brought up Voldemort. It wasn't often, at least around you, but it was still an uncomfortable subject. There have been so many stories about Harry and Voldemort and well, you just didn’t know what to believe. Yes, they were your friends, but you also didn't want to believe the darkest wizard of all time had made his way back into power.

"Wanna go see what the boys are up to?” Ginny suggested sensing the awkwardness in the room.

“Yeah.” You replied too quickly. The three of you head to the Twins' room figuring that all of them would be in there, and to no surprise at all, they were.

"Oi, Ginny don't you ever think of knocking?" George complained to his little sister.

"Why? It’s not like you were doing anything," she says. Ginny goes sits by Ron, Hermione next to Harry and you next to Oliver.

Everyone joked, laughed, and caught up on a few things.

"Hey, there’s still some light outside. Who’s up for some Quidditch?" Of course, Oliver asked.

"Ah, good ole' Oliver. You and your Quidditch." you teased.

"Hey, I can't help it. Besides, it will give Harry, Fred and George some practice. Gryffindor needs that Quidditch Cup.”

“Aww! I forget you’re not at Hogwarts anymore!” You frowned. Oliver graduated when you were in your third year. When you first met him, he saw you flying around the Quidditch Pitch. You were just having some fun flying and tossing the Quaffle around . He tried to get you to try out for the Quidditch team, but Quidditch wasn’t really your thing. You just played for fun.

“Well I’ll be there this year.”

“What?! You are?! Don’t you have Quidditch though?”

“Well with all the sayings in The Daily Prophet about..." he paused for a moment, "well you know... a lot of the team members want to spend time with their families. I love my family, but I can’t spend that much time with them. So, I talked to Dumbledore and I’m going to be helping out Madam Hooch with Flying Lessons.”

“Oh my gosh that’s awesome!”

Therefore, everyone grabbed their brooms and headed outside. You all had to alternate playing positions. There was enough for one team, but not enough for two. Therefore, there weren't any Beaters or Seekers. Whenever you played at the Burrow, no one ever worried about a Seeker, besides you guys couldn’t fly too high or else muggles might see. Of course, Mrs. Weasley wouldn’t allow you lot to play with Beaters, but they weren’t important when you were playing just for fun.

Wood’s team won, of course. He was still an excellent Keeper.

"You did a wicked job out there." Lee complimented you.

"You sure did Fey." Harry chimed in.

"I wish you would try out for the team! They can always use an alternative, even if you don’t want to play all the time. Come on, El, give it a try?” Oliver tried to push you.

"Sounds like a sweet offer, but I’ll pass. I much rather watch from the side lines, if you know what I mean." you winked at him.

"Here, here." Hermione agreed.

**[An After Game Snack]**

After washing up from playing Quidditch, everyone decided to go to the kitchen for a late night snack. You sat next to Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Ginny sat with the twins, Oliver, and Lee discussing Fred and George's joke shop.

"I love what you’ve done with your hair. Gosh, now if I can just find a way to flatten my bush." Hermione complimented you.

"Don't fret over it Hermione. They have this new hair shop at Diagon Alley we could check it out if you guys haven't already gone school shopping."

"Nope. Mum said we're going next week." Ron replied

"So, who are you going with to the annual welcome back to school dance?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"No one. I just figured we all go together for once. So we don't have to make it all about dates. I just want to let loose and have fun." You replied.

"Sounds like a great idea." Hermioned chimined. "We'll dance amongst the people." She added with enthusiam.

"Yes!" You exclaimed. "I can show off some new moves!" You did a little jig in your chair, joking around.

"New moves, huh?" Harry laughed. "I can't wait to see that."

_Ding… ding… ding…_

“Midnight already!” Ron said surprised. You glanced up at the Weasley’s clock. It always intrigued you. However, something was differen't about the clock. All the Weasley’s pictures were on Home… all except one.

“Ron, if you don’t mind me asking, where’s Percy?” The entire kitchen went dead silent at the mention of Percy’s name.

“Percy doesn’t live here anymore.” Ginny answered.

“How come?” You knew you shouldn’t have pushed the subject, but your curiosity took the best of you.

“Because he’s a no good slimy git.” Fred snapped.

“After what happened at the Tri-Wizard tournament last year, the Ministry has been in a rut. Fudge has all these so called rumors about You-Know-Who and well Harry being a close friend to the family, and Percy working for Fudge… well you can imagine.” Hermione tried to explain.

“I’m sorry I don’t understand.”

“Percy and Mr. Weasley got into a big row about me.” It was Harry talking now. “You know... who believes who...” Harry sounded rather upset.

“Oh.” you mumbled quietly.

“Percy told my dad he was leaving and my dad told him to never come back.” Ginny continued.

“Mum was hysterical. She pleaded with Percy to stay. I never seen mum cry like that before…” George said quietly.

“He left just like that. He didn’t even take a second look back. None of us have heard from him since.” Ron said with a wounded tone.

“He left and abandoned his family just like that.” Fred was angry.

Everyone in the room fell silent. You couldn’t believe Percy could do such a thing. How could he leave his family like that? Over a job! The Weasley’s were one of the greatest families you knew. It was such an honor just to be here right now. You regretted even bringing it up now.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- “

“It’s okay.” George cut you off. “You didn’t know.”

“Let’s hit the hay you guys. Your mum will probably be heading down here soon shooing us all to bed.” Everyone agreed with Oliver and went to their accorded rooms.

Ginny, Hermione, and you stayed up a bit talking girl talk.

"Hmmm ... I wonder if the boys are sleeping already." Ginny she says with a mischievous grin.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione and you looked at each other then looked at Ginny and smiled in acknowledgement. The three of us turned around and took out your make-up bags.

You made your way to Ron’s room. Once inside, Hermione and Ginny decide to team up on Ron and you decided to makeover Harry. You were about to apply make-up on Harry’s face when Ginny stopped you. She dug through her makeup bag and pulled out what looked like a miniature bottle of hairspray and sprayed it on Harry and Ron’s face.

“So they don’t wake up.” She whispered.

You loaded Harry with pink blush. You put black lip liner on him, with red scarlet lipstick, blue eye shadow, along with blue eyeliner. He looked so funny. You decided to see what Hermione and Ginny did to Ron. They put a truckload of red blush, with pink lipstick, brown and grey eye shadow, along with blue eyeliner. The three of you laugh silently.

"Should we do the Twins' room?" Hermione asked as the three of us enter the hallway.

"Sure, but let’s go back to my room. You never know what kind of set up those two have in there."

On the way inside the Twins' room you had to use a various amount of items, due to the cracked up alarm system they had. Ginny had the spray that she used on Harry and Ron, except she had one in each hand so she can spray Fred and George at the same time. After that, she threw you and Hermione a bottle to spray Lee and Oliver. You got to work. Ginny did her brothers. She gave them identical handle bar mustaches with black eye liner. Hermione decided to put green everything on Lee. He looked like a leprechaun. You were decorating Oliver when he threw the blanket off him to reveal his bare chess. He was wearing black and grey-checkered sweats that fit him perfectly. You couldn’t help but gaze at his magnificently built chest, obviously from all that Quidditch. You had a yearning to run your hands up and down his body, to feel every inch of it. Silently, you thanked Mr. and Mrs. Wood for having such a gorgeous son.

No longer able to resist the temptation, you bent down and ran your fingers up his chest feeling every single inch of his muscles. You were mid way up his torso when suddenly…


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way inside the Twins' room you had to use a various amount of items, due to the cracked up alarm system they had. Ginny had the spray that she used on Harry and Ron, except she had one in each hand so she can spray Fred and George at the same time. After that, she threw you and Hermione a bottle to spray Lee and Oliver. You got to work. Ginny did her brothers. She gave them identical handle bar mustaches with black eye liner. Hermione decided to put green everything on Lee. He looked like a leprechaun. You were decorating Oliver when he threw the blanket off him to reveal his bare chess. He was wearing black and grey-checkered sweats that fit him perfectly. You couldn’t help but gaze at his magnificently built chest, obviously from all that Quidditch. You had a yearning to run your hands up and down his body, to feel every inch of it. Silently, you thanked Mr. and Mrs. Wood for having such a gorgeous son.
> 
> No longer able to resist the temptation, you bent down and ran your fingers up his chest feeling every single inch of his muscles. You were mid way up his torso when suddenly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG13 situation.

Oliver grabbed you and pulled you into him, wrapping his arm around your torso. 

You couldn’t help, but melt into his body. He was so warm. The way his arms comforted you, made you smile.

_Damn..._

You didn’t want to be enjoying this. Oliver was your friend. Your very hot friend.  
Ginny just finished putting her last touches on Fred when she looked over to see how Hermione and you were doing.  
That's when she saw you. A grin stretched ear to ear on her.

You gave her a pleading look for help.  
Ginny signaled Hermione. Her eyes went wide in shock, before presenting an ear to ear grin of her own.  
You gave them both the finger.  
Both girls rolled their eyes and tiptoed over to you. Briefly, they whispered a strategy to remove you from Oliver's clutches.  
Hermione positioned herself by your ankles and took a hold of them. Ginny grabbed one of the other boys' pillow and carefully slid it under Oliver's arms as Hermione dragged you out from underneath him. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/hp.jpg.html)

"You are sooo lucky," Ginny said in a fit of giggles.  
You guys were safely back in her room.

"I can't believe you would do something like that," Hermione commented in disbelief.

Your cheeks flushed red.  
"I couldn't help myself."

"At least you could say you got to second base with Oliver." Ginny teased. "Even though he was sleeping and won't even remember it!" She laughed!

Hermione joined as well.  
You turned even more red.  
"Oh shut up!" 

"Sorry." Ginny settled down. "Come on lets get to bed. I want to be downstairs before any of the boys wake up."

**[AND THE SUN WILL COME UP TOMORROW]**

The next morning, when the three of you arrived downstairs, Mrs. Weasley was already making breakfast while Mr. Weasley read the morning paper. You guys made small talk until Mrs. Weasley announced breakfast was ready. The boys sleepily filed down the stairs and around the table.  
It was to your surprise that neither of them have noticed each other's faces.

Mrs. Weasley was dropping some potatoes onto Wood's plate when she noticed the smeared lipstick along his cheek. She threw you three a stern look, but ended up managing a smile. Mr.Weasley was having trouble stifling his laughter. He noticed the boys' faces right away.

"You know, Oliver," who was now wearing a shirt, "that shade really brings out your eyes." Mrs. Weasley giggled.  
Mr. Weasley couldn't hold it in any longer. His laughter roared through the house. The boys looked at Oliver and started laughing too, that's when they notuced they all had make-up on.  
They gave Hermione, Ginny, and you angry glares.

"Hey, Lee. Where's me Lucky Charms?" You say in an Irish-Scottish accent.  
Hermione had taken the liberty of dressing Dean up in a bright shamrock green.

Hermione and you began to sing…  
"Heart, stars, and horseshoes, clovers, and blue moons, pots of gold, and rainbows, and a red balloon!” 

Throughout breakfast, the boys threaten that they would get you girls back. However, Fred and George were very fond of their eyeliner, handlebar mustaches that Ginny had given them. Oliver even made a comment about feeling a spider on crawling on his stomach last night. You spat out your eggs and Ginny kicked you from under the table. Hermione was laughing because Ron went white when Oliver mentioned "spider".

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Icons/herohbrother.png.html)

It was finally time to head to school. Everyone dressed in their best muggle clothes, which wasn't hard for Hermione and you. Since there was a large group of you trying to get through the platform you guys had to arrive extra early, so you wouldn't catch too much attention.

It was your turn to run through the platform. You took a quick glance around to make sure there weren't too many muggles around before making your way.  
You were just about there when you stopped dead in your tracks. 

"Is everything okay, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned.

You could have sworn you saw the back of Donovan's head hurring into a nearby restroom. You shook your head. You were being silly. There would be no reason for Donovan to be here.

"Yeah. I'm fine Mrs. Weasley. I just thought I saw someone I knew." 

You pushed your away through the platform. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for you. You hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley goodbye before aboarding the train.  
Hermione and you found where Harry and Ron were sitting and joined them. The next compartment was Ginny, Seamus, Luna, Dean, Neville, Lavender Brown, and Susan Bones from HufflePuff. Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Sam, and last, but not least were Oliver and Alicia occupied the following compartment.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and you were chatting away when someone burst into your compartment. Fortunately, It was only Fred and George.

"You lot ready to get this party started?!" George says with a little jig to his hips.

"Sure am!" You shouted with enthusiam.

"Should we do the honors?" Fred questions with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure. We'll leave you two in charge into fixing the place up. El and I are going to use the restroom," Hermione says while dragging you out of the compartment. You followed her to the restroom. She wanted help with her hair. She had saw a spell in a little hair salon in Diagon Alley and wanted to test it out. You took your wand and recited the spell exactly as she said. Magically, her hair became smooth, straight and silky. Hermione was a total babe.

Not wanting to waste anymore time, you guys hurried back to the compartment. Unfortunately, the train was a little more crowded now so you guys were squeezing your way pass other students. While waiting for some older students to pass by you, you heard the compartment door you were standing in front of you slide open. You squished closer to Hermione to allow the occupants to exit, however, you felt someone tap your shoulder instead. You turn around, ready to apologize for being in the way, but was caught off guard when you saw who was behind you.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not wanting to waste anymore time, you guys hurried back to the compartment. Unfortunately, the train was a little more crowded now so you guys were squeezing your way pass other students. While waiting for some older students to pass by you, you heard the compartment door you were standing in front of you slide open. You squished closer to Hermione to allow the occupants to exit, however, you felt someone tap your shoulder instead. You turn around, ready to apologize for being in the way, but was caught off guard when you saw who was behind you.

  
"Oh my bloody hell, Daniel! What are you doing here?!” You exclaimed while tackling him with a hug.

“He isn’t the only one here." Donovan peeked his head out the compartment.

"Ears?!" You were baffled! You attacked him with a hug too.

"What, we don't get a hug?"

"Michael! Eric! You're here too!" You tackle them as well. "I can't believe this!"

"Ah, and who is this exquisite, beautiful, creature?" Donovan took notice to Hermione peeking her head into the compartment.  
She blushed.  
Donovan approached her and took her hand giving it a small kiss. "I'm Donovan Grisham. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He sweet talked her.

You silently chuckled to yourself. This was the infamous Donovan chasing after yet another girl.

"It's Hermione. Hermione Granger." Her cheeks turned scarlet.

"Hermione." Donovan repeated with a smooth smirk. "How exotic."

"Whoa! Hold your horses there, Ears. You can't have this one she's reserved." You stepped between them.

"What do you mean reserved? I'm not some kind of parking spot," Hermione retorted.

"Smart mouth. I like that." Daniel winked at her.

You rolled your eyes at the boys.  
"I'm only going to tell you guys this once." You wagged a single finger at them. "Hermione is off limits to ALL FOUR of you. Understood?" You gave them a stern look. They replied with silent nods. "And Hermione," you turned to her. "You know very well what I mean."  
She rolled her eyes.

You properly introduced Hermione to the rest of the boys. You insisted on them abadoning their compartment to join yours and meet the rest of the gang.  
When the six of you arrived everyone was together in a giant, magically enhanced room. 

"Hey guys!" You announced. "I want you to meet my friends from back home. This is Donovan, Eric, Michael, and Daniel." Each of the boys waved shyly as you introduced each of them. "Boys, this is everyone." You gestured with your hands towards the big group of people spread out throughout the enhanced compartment.

"Hi Everyone." They greeted with unison.

"These four will be joining us in the mischievous activities we will experience throughout our train ride to Hogwarts," Hermione says.

"Alright, let the fun begin!" George says while Fred claps his hands together to reveal music playing softly in the background.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Nickelodeon-Boy-Band-Boyband-Big-Time-Rush-Cast-And-Band-Members-Kendall-Schmidt-As-Kendall-Knight-James-Maslow-As-James-Diamond-Carlos-Pena-Jr-As-Carlos-Garcia-Logan-Henderson-.jpg.html)  
[left to right: Daniel, Eric, Donovan, Michael.]

Everyone is chowing down on sweets. Dean and Seamus kept pushing treats toward _your boys_ insisting that each one was the best one. It seemed that everyone was getting along just fine with them and they were enjoying the company of everyone else. It put a small smile on your face to see them having a good time. 

"What's with the smile?" Ron curiously asked. You were sitting on his lap. This wasn't something you normally did, but you had plan a foot. 

"It's just kind of nice to see my two worlds collide and see them getting along just fine." You gestured to The Boys who were now playing a game of Exploding Snaps with Ginny and The Twins. 

"Ah. I see." He said. 

"Mr. Weasley," your attention went suddenly to him. "I have to say I'm glad to see that you finally decided to grow out your hair." You ran your fingers through his tangled, fiery, red hair. "You look great!" 

"Why thank you Ms. Emerson." He blushed slightly. 

"Speaking of hair, Ms.Granger, would you mind switching me spots?"   
She looked at you confused.   
"I have a few words to discuss with Mr. Potter." You smirked at her. 

Hermione glared at you. She knew exactly what you were up to. Knowing that she wasn't going to switch spots with you willingly, you removed yourself from Ron's lap, grabbed Hermione and forced her to replace you. She unwillingly oblige, not wanting to make a scene in front of everyone.   
Ron and Hermione sat there uncomfortably with flushed cheeks; however, both were hiding a smile. 

"So Harry," you plopped down on his lap. "How are you doing? We really haven't had any one on one time. I've been worried about you." You comment with concern. 

"You shouldn't worry about me, El." Although, Harry usually called you by your middle name, he often called you El just like everyone else. "I'm doing just fine." 

You could tell that he wasn't being completely honest with you, but you knew right now wasn't the place to press the issue.   
"Just know that I'm always here for you. Okay?" You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"I know you are." He smiled slightly.   
"So," He gave you a questioning look. "What's up with you and that Eric kid?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, you two are practically all over each other. Flirting left and right. If you call groping flirting that is." 

"Do I detect jealousy, Mr. Potter?" You shot him a look of uncertaintity. 

"I'm not jealous." He defensively replied. "I just don't find him touching you --- fine fine. I might be a little jealous." He admitted after seeing the look on your face. 

"I wouldn't stress about Eric, Harry. I've known him forever and we've been nothing but friends." 

"It looks like he wants to be more than friends." 

"Nah. Not Eric. He's just being a boy. He's always been like that with me and I've always just played along. It's nothing serious." 

"I guess so." Harry replied. "As long as you're okay with it then I'll deal." 

  
[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/14.jpg.html)

  
"Hey everyone!" Dean suddenly speaks up. "Let's play," but he wasn't able to finish, due to the fact of the compartment door busting open.

Unfortunately, it was Draco Malfoy. How he always managed to find the compartment you and your friends were in, remained a mystery to you. 

"Well look what we have here." Malfoy eyed you all. "All the mudbloods and blood traitors hanging out together." 

"Malfoy," Harry spoke, "Can you at least wait until we get to Hogwarts before making me want to pull my wand out on you?" 

"Malfoy? Is this the amazing bouncing ferret you told me about E?" Michael piped up. 

Draco shot his head towards him.   
"I haven't seen you around." Malfoy looked him up and down. "You look too old to be a first year. Transfer student?"   
Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle to see if they had any information on the matter. They both shrugged their shoulders.   
"Either way." His attention went back to Michael. "You should know I run the show. I am not the person you want to be messing with. Got it? I'll crush you." 

"Sod off, Malfoy!" You stood up confronting him. 

"Oh no, I'm so scared of the mere little half-blood." He says with mock of terror. 

"I'm more witch than you'll ever be, Malfoy. You're a pathetic, conniving, excuse for a wizard. And if I ever see or hear that you laid a measly little finger on my friends, I will hunt you down like the rat you are, and strangle you with my bare hands." You were absolutely fuming now. How dare he threatened your friends. 

"Oh really?" Malfoy sized you up. 

You heard a series of ruffling. From the corner of your eye you could see your friends pulling out their wands ready to strike if Malfoy were to try something. However, you weren't worried. Malfoy was a coward. He wouldn't dare try something on you. Not with these odds. You took a step closer to show Malfoy that you weren't afraid regardless of the back up you had.   
"Really." 

"Is that a threat?" Malfoy says. 

You kept your glare and calmly replied,   
"No. It's a promise." With that said you kneed him in the crotch.   
He crouched over in pain. You shoved him out the door causing him to crash into Crabbe and Goyle, and slammed the door. You took a deep breath before turning around to face your friends.   
"Gosh, that felt absolutely wonderful." You sheepishly admit. 

Everyone gave you a round of applause.   
"Thank you, thank you." You bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BTR or anything of Harry Potter =]


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "Oh really?" Malfoy sized you up. 
> 
> You heard a series of ruffling. From the corner of your eye you could see your friends pulling out their wands ready to strike if Malfoy were to try something. However, you weren't worried. Malfoy was a coward. He wouldn't dare try something on you. Not with these odds.  
> You took a step closer to show Malfoy that you weren't afraid regardless of the back up you had.  
> "Really."
> 
> "Is that a threat?" Malfoy says.
> 
> You kept your glare and calmly replied,  
> "No. It's a promise." With that said you kneed him in the crotch.  
> He crouched over in pain. You shoved him out the door causing him to crash into Crabbe and Goyle, and slammed the door. You took a deep breath before turning around to face your friends.  
> "Gosh, that felt absolutely wonderful." You sheepishly admit.
> 
> Everyone gave you a round of applause.  
> "Thank you, thank you." You say as you bowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Mild Adult Situation. Mild Sexual References.

  
It was the morning after the Sorting Ceremony. Because the boys were new, they were sorted in with the first years. Amazingly enough, all four boys made it into Gryffindor. You thought that Eric might have been sorted into Slytherin and Daniel possibly into Hufflepuff. However, you were not complaining. You were ecstatic that they were in the same House as you.

Dumbledore had delayed classes a few days, due to a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Dolores Umbridge was her name. She gave one hell out of speech last night that. You knew she wasn't going to be very fun.  
Therefore, since classes were delayed everyone was still sleeping. You decided to make your way to the common room. There you found Hermione reading.

"Oi, Hermione. Take a break will you. Classes don’t start for another few days." You were a book worm as well, but if you didn't have any homework to do, you were out and about on the school grounds or hanging out with friends.

"It's not for school. It's for pleasure." She retorted.

"Hermione, reading for school is pleasure for you." You teased her.

"Shut up." She closed her book and set it aside.

"Is anyone else awake?" you asked her.

"I don't think so. I've seen a few first years lingering around, but none of the usual."

"Want to head down for breakfast? I don't really feel like waiting for anyone."

"Yeah sure."

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/tumblr_m6pioeKAhk1r845iqo1_1280.jpg.html)

 

There were a handful of students already eating breakfast when Hermione and you arrived. It was mainly first years and a few older students. It was only about twenty to thirty minutes later when students started to pile in. Hermione spotted Harry and Ron and waved them over. You noticed Your Boys filing in, doubled over with laughter with Fred and George right beside them.

About half way through breakfast, the mail arrived. Hundreds of owls of different sorts soared through dropping off their packages to students.

"That's bloody wicked!" Donovan commented.

"To right it is," Hermione says while receiving her daily package of the Daily Prophet. 

A brown barn owl stops and lands in front of you. A roll of parchment held securely in its beak.

"That's weird." You mumbled to yourself. For a second you thought that maybe the owl had made a mistake, but he insisted on you taking the parchment. Hesistantly, you took it, giving the owl a piece of your bacon.

Curiously, you unrolled the parchment. It read,

_Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch at Four._

"That's strange." You wondered out loud. "It doesn't say who it's from."

"Let me see." Hermione grabbed the letter from you and looked it over. "Hmm..." She pondered. "The handwriting looks familiar, but I can't quite put my tongue on it."

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Icons/hahaha.gif.html)

The morning was spent giving Your Boys a tour around Hogwarts. Because of their late start at Hogwarts they weren't going to be in all the 5th year classes with you and the others. They would have to take classes with the younger years in order to catch up.  
When the tour was over, everyone gathered for lunch. After lunch, Eric and you spent the afternoon teaching the rest of your friends how to play American Football. Everyone caught on easily enough and was able to play a game smoothly without any confusion.

"El, it's ten til. Are you still going?" Hermione asked referring to the note.

"I don't see why not. You guys can do with out me for a little bit, right?" You asked her.

"Yeah we'll be fine."

"Fey, wait!" Harry stopped you. "Let me go with you. What if it's some kind of prank?" He expressed with concern.

"I'll be fine Harry. I have my wand. I can handle myself." You assured him.

He nodded his head knowing very well you could take care of yourself and let you leave without any hassle.

You arrived at Quidditch Pitch a bit nervous. You weren't sure who to expect; however, when you saw who was standing in the middle of the field you became very annoyed.  
You walked up to the bleach blonde Slytherin.  
"It was you that sent me the note?" You asked with your arms crossed.

"It was I." He casually answered.

"What could you possible want Malfoy?" You made it clear that you weren't here to play any of his games.

"I thought you would like to come to the dance with me." He smirked.

"Seriously?" You looked at him with disbelief.

"I thought that you might want to make up for your assault on me yesterday on the train."

"And what makes you think I would want to do that?" You couldn't believe this guy. He threatened your friends and you should be making things up to him? No way.

"Because I'm Draco Malfoy. Any girl would love to come to the dance with me." He answered smugly.

"So because of your name you think you're entitled to courting me to a dance?" You spat at him. "Just to make it clear, I would NOT love to go to the dance with you. And I am not _any girl_ , Malfoy. It will do you some good to remember that." You retorted and began to walk away.  
You were able to take a few steps before Malfoy managed to grab you. Swiftly, you pulled out your wand and pointed it at him. 

"No need for that, Emerson." He pushed your wand away from him. "No one is attacking you. See?" He put his hands in the air to show that he wasn't armed.

You tucked your wand back into your pocket. You didn't believe in harming anyone that wasn't armed themselves, even if it was Malfoy.

"What makes you think you're not like any other girl?" Malfoy spoke once your wand was put away. "You don't think I can have you just like all the other notches carved into my headboard."

"You're a pig, Malfoy!"

"I'm the Slytherin Prince!" He declared proudly. "Surely, you've heard about my _serpent_." He winked closing the gap between you two.

"Yeah I've heard." You rolled your eyes at him. Clearly, you were not interested.

His arm snaked around your slender waist. He pressed you tightly against him, but not enough to make you feel intimidated. You were still able to shove him off if needed.

"And the Gryffindor Princess isn't even slightly curious to find out first hand?" He smirked. His hand had made it under your shirt and up your back. He was teasingly running his hand up and down your bra strap.  
You glared daggers at him.  
You knew he wouldn't dare go any further. Not if he wasn't armed. Malfoy knew that you wouldn't curse him if it wasn't an equal fight, but he also knew you had no problem cursing him if he gave you a good of enough reason.  
Malfoy's hand slowly drifted back down to your waist. Slowly, he began to rub circles with his thumb.

Your stare faltered a little at the warm sensation he was giving you. You've had a lot of close encounters with Malfoy, but none like this. You've never been this close to him and he certainly never touched you before.

"Emerson, I never had a girl tell me no and I don't expect for you tell me either." He spoke smoothly. "I'm irresistible."

You examined Malfoy carefully once he said this. What made him so irresistible? Was it the money? Was it the way he was always so perfectly dressed? Or was it his gorgeous ivory skin? Maybe it was his grey eyes, and how they looked like storm clouds making their way through the sky. Or maybe it was that stupid smirk of his. It was annoying enough to want to hex him to Timbuktu, but it was also like an invitation to kiss him. So... so... inviting.

You pushed Malfoy away.  
"Tell you what, Malfoy?"  
You regained your composure.  
"Maybe, I'll save you a dance. Just maybe though."  
With that said you quickly turned around and made your way out of the stadium.

_Maybe..._  
Malfoy thought to himself.  
_Maybe is a start._  



	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "Emerson, I never had a girl tell me no and I don't expect for you tell me either." He spoke smoothly. "I'm irresistible."
> 
> You examined Malfoy carefully once he said this. What made him so irresistible? Was it the money? Was it the way he was always so perfectly dressed? Or was it his gorgeous ivory skin? Maybe it was his grey eyes, and how they looked like storm clouds making their way through the sky. Or maybe it was that stupid smirk of his. It was annoying enough to want to hex him to Timbuktu, but it was also like an invitation to kiss him. So... so... inviting.
> 
> You pushed Malfoy away.  
> "Tell you what, Malfoy?"  
> You regained your composure.  
> "Maybe, I'll save you a dance. Just maybe though."  
> With that said you quickly turned around and made your way out of the stadium.
> 
> _Maybe..._  
>  Malfoy thought to himself.  
>  _Maybe is a start._  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

  
Hermione and you were in your dormitory getting ready for the dance. You weren't wearing anything too extravagant, but it was enough to turn a few heads. You had some skinny jeans on and a white rib tank that slightly exposed your stomach. You also had a small amount of make up on as well. Hermione was wearing something similar to you, but she had on a white v-neck tshirt, as well as make up. Both your hair were down and straightened. 

As you guys arrived to the common room, you noticed Ron eyeing Hermione. You nudged her in the arm tilting your head slightly to Ron's oogling eyes. She blushed slightly. The lot of you made your way to the Great Hall and met up with Susan Bones and Luna Lovegood.  
The Great Hall was decorated with the Hogwarts' house colors; there was a low fog on the ground, and a snack table in the back of the hall. Before the music started Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"Welcome Everyone! Remember, although the lights are turned down low, I do expect all of you to behave yourselves. If the other Professors or I see any inappropriate behavior you will be asked to return back to your common room. Remember this is a night of fun so let the dance begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands, the lights dimmed, and music began to play. 

You and the gang were at the snack table. You were talking to Hermione when your gaze fell upon Malfoy. He was dancing with Sarah Balboa a 6th year from Slytherin. You couldn't believe how scrumptious he looked. He was wearing some nice, slim fitting, dark blue jeans, a black button up dress shirt, except it wasn't button. He had a fitted white t shirt underneath which perfectly exposed his toned torso. His years of Quidditch have done him well.

"Damn..." you accidently commented out loud.

"What?" Hermione asked following your gaze.  
"Oi El!" She shook her head realizing whom you were staring at.

You slightly blushed.  
"Mione, you have to admit Malfoy has always been a handsome bloke, but now... well look at him! He's smoking hot!"

"I agree." She simply says, "But it's Malfoy nonetheless."

"Humph. I think I'm going to play with him a bit."

"What do you mean?" Hermione was concerned. Anything that had to do with Malfoy was definitely not good.

"Well Malfoy thinks he can get any girl he wants. I don't know what he was getting at earlier today." Only Hermione and Ginny knew about your encounter with Malfoy. You didn't tell Harry or the others because you knew it would turn into a bigger deal than it really was. You just told the others whoever wrote the note never showed up.  
"But I'm tired of his attitude. He thinks he could play his little games on me. I'd like to see him try. I can play too."

"Uh oh. What are thinking?" Hermione noticed the deviant look in your eyes. 

"I just want to play him at his own game. That's all. I'll lead him on making him believe his tricks are working on me. I'll play hard to get and when he thinks he finally won I'll shoot him down." You explained to her.

"El, you can't! This is Malfoy you're talking about. Besides, I don't think Harry is completely over the break up between you two. You two haven't been broken up for too long and he still might have feelings for you. Not to mention he despises Malfoy." Hermione tried to talk you out of it. "We all despise Malfoy."

You thought for a second. You never considered how Harry would feel. He wouldn't like it; neither would the Weasleys, but then again...  
"Hermione no one has to know. It could just be between you and me. As for Harry, we're perfectly fine. He seems to fancy Cho Chang nowadays anyways. I don't think there is any reason to worry. Malfoy needs a challenge and you know how I love a challenge." you finished wickedly.

"Well, let Malfoy have what he deserves. Just be careful please." Hermione knew once your mind was set there was no changing it.

"Thanks Mi. Now let’s get dancing."

You jumped onto the dance floor and grabbed Eric and Donovan. 

"I think he's getting jealous. No that's not good." Hermione said suddenly.

"Who?" you ask. Hermione shoots her eyes towards Ron who was by the punch table with some of the gang. It was obvious that he was eyeing Hermione and Donovan.  
"Oh Mr. Weasley. Don't worry about him. It's not as if you're doing it on purpose. Besides that's a good sign. It makes him want you even more.”

"Eh, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. I'll be back. I'm going to bring them to the dance floor." You leave Eric just after you smacked him in the rear to have him go find another bird to dance with. You reach the punch table and convinced everyone to get on the dance floor. As you turned around your eyes popped out. Ginny and Seamus were grinding with each other.

"Heh. Not so innocent after all," Samantha retorts.

"There you go, Seamus!" George yells. "Ouch! What was that for?" He ask his brother rubbing the back of his head.

“That’s OUR sister!" Fred hits him again.

“Oi! Ginny! I’m telling Mum!” George shouts this time.

Angelina and Katie hit their men on the arm for teasing their little sister.  
Everyone arrives on the dance floor when an upbeat alternative rock song comes on. Quite a few people left the dance floor, but Luna automatically jumps up and starts to rock out. She looked a bit silly. People we're pointing and sniggering at her. A few _Luna-tics_ escaped from their mouths.  
Ginny annoyed with the whispering insults decided to join Luna and started to rock out on an air electric guitar. She winked at you. Getting the hint, you joined in on air drums. You were all for looking silly and having fun as a group. You were having so much fun rocking out and being dorks on your air instruments, swinging your heads from side to side. Ginny was rocking out on her air electric guitar, you on drums, Luna also had a guitar and was lip singing. To your surprise, Hermione joined the three of you, adding an electric piano to the mix.  
As the song finished, the Great Hall stared at all of you in amazement. Soon enough, everyone erupted with cheers of bravo and applause.

A much slower song came on and couples made their way to the dance floor. You had to force Ron to dance with you and Harry being the gentleman he was asked Hermione to dance.

"So Mr. Weasley, I see you eyeing my friend Ms. Granger over there."  
He blushed a shade of pink.  
"So when are you going to ask her out my dear friend? Before the next century I hope." You joked with him because you knew he has liked Hermione for the longest time now, but he was afraid to act on it.

"Actually, I was going to ask her tonight during Fred's and George's after party.” He says. "I think I need to make a move before your friend Donovan does." He stated.

“Really Ronald? That's what it took for you to get the dragon hide to ask her out? Not even her going to the Yule Ball witht he famous Viktor Krum could have convinced you to do that?"  
Ron blushed again.  
"Well I'm glad. It's about time too. You have no idea how LONG everyone has been waiting." You pat him on the back and spoke again, "Well Mr. Weasley, I leave you here. You get to dance with Hermione." Hermione and Harry had just came up beside you so you switch partners with her. It was obvious that Hermione and Ron were nervous, but you did not pay attention because you were dancing with Harry, of course. You just loved being in Harry's arms. They were always so comforting and protecting.  
"So Harry, are you going to ask out Cho Change this year?" This caught him by surprise and abruptly he jerked his head away from you. He was obviously uncomfortable with the subject. "Oh Harry, calm down. I can tell you like her. There is no need to worry about me. If you fancy her, you fancy her, it's not a problem." Harry relaxed a bit.

"I don’t know, considering what happened last year I'm not sure if it would be a good idea."

"Come on, Harry. You're the Boy-Who-Lived. Who wouldn't want to go out with you." You teased him. "It's why I did."  
Harry threw you a look.  
"You know I'm only kidding."

He smiled.  
"I'm just afraid she blames me for Cedric's death." His smile fell.

You saw the pain in Harry's eyes. A lot of people blamed Cedric's death on Harry, but you never did. But it was obvious that he still beats himself up over it.

"Harry, do you want to go somewhere and talk about it?"

"No. It's fine." He declined your offer. "I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'll just head back to the common room."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No it's okay. You stay here and enjoy the dance. I'll see you in the morning." He kissed your forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Where is he going?" Hermione approaches you as she sees Harry walking out of the Great Hall.

"To bed." You replied.

"Is everything okay?" She asked concern.

"He's fine. He's just tired." You told her. "Hey guess what?!" You say enthusiastically trying to change the subject.

"What?" she replies.

"Well I probably shouldn't be telling you this, BUUUTTT Ron is going to ask you out during the after party tonight." You finished quickly.

"Are you serious?!" she squealed with a huge smile on her face.

"As serious as Snape's need from some shampoo." You joked.

"Finally!" She bellowed.

"I don't mean to interrupt you lovely ladies conversation." A voice came from beside you. You turned to see Professor Dumbledore. "But I was wondering if Ms. Emerson would be so kind to join me for a dance?" 

You looked at Hermione, back to Dumbledore, back to Hermione, then back to Dumbledore again. You didn't want to be rude to the Headmaster.  
"Uh sure Professor."

"I'll just be elsewhere..." Hermione awkwardly sneaked away.

Dumbledore bowed slightly and offered you his hand. You politely took it.

"So what do you think of my surprise?" Dumbledore says with a smile.

"Oh, Professor it's great!. But I'm curious how are they able to come to Hogwarts if they are muggles?" You curiously asked.

"Well you see, Ms. Emerson, there is a little bit of magic in everyone."

"But then why not have them start earlier?" You questioned him.

"They weren't quite ready for Hogwarts. They had to find their inner wizard. They might not be able to perform magic as well as everyone else here at Hogwarts, but if they believe in themselves enough and with the help of you, I believe they will be great!" He explained as he gave you a small twirl.

"I see. So you have another motive for them being here?" You bravely asked.

Dumbledore smiled.  
"Possibly." His eye twinkled. "But I must admit I had an alternative motive for this dance."  
You remained silent waiting for him to continue.  
"I couldn't help but overhear yours and Mr. Potter's conversation. It is clear that you care and love him deeply. I know he doesn't tell you much. I believe the conversations you wish to have with him are reserved for Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley. I don't think it's a matter of trust. I think it's a matter of fear." He clarified. "I believe he is scared that you will abandon him. Therefore, I am here to ask you to not give up on him. He needs a friend like you. There will be a time where Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley will not understand him and he'll feel alone and that's when he'll turn to you. Can you promise me that you'll never give up on him? That you'll always be there for him?"  
Dumbledore's twinkle left. He was serious. You don't think you ever seen him so serious before.  
It concerned you. Frightened you even.

"Of course, Professor." You managed to mumble. "I promise."

“Thank you, Ms. Emerson." He bows slightly and departs from you. 

You made your way back to the snack table and helped yourself to some punch. You were thinking about what Dumbledore had said to you. It's funny because you have never thought once that Harry didn't trust you. But you also never thought that he was scared to confide in you.  
Despite the upsetting break up you two had, the both of you were still considerably intimate. You wondered why Harry would think you would leave him. You always told him you would be there for him. No matter what. Just the thought of Harry and you not being friends anymore brought small tears to your eyes. You closed them suppressing them back.  
Just then, you felt someone put an arm around your shoulder and another upon your leg. The hands were different so you knew it was two different people. You opened your eyes to see Daniel, with his arm around you, and Michael's hand on your leg.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah." you replied putting your head down. Michael removed his hand from your leg and lifted your chin with it. Your eyes settled on his.  
Concern was written all over his face.  
It caused a few more tears to escape.  
Michael motioned Donovan over from the dance floor. He quickly excused himself from Luna and hurried over to you. Right away he noticed the tears falling down your cheeks. He automatically pulled you into a hug.  
You cried into his chest.

“El, what's wrong?” He asked as he gently rubbed his hand up and down your back.

"I was just thinking about something." You mumbled into his chest.

"About what?" he asked. 

You sighed heavily.  
"Harry."  
You pulled away from him.  
Donovan wiped away your tears.

"Harry? Did he hurt you?" Daniel accused.

"No, no no. Harry would never hurt me. I was just thinking about him and well, you know how my mind works." you said shamefully.

"Oi, Ella. You can't think like that." Eric says while pulling you into a hug.

"I know. I just can't help it sometimes."

"You know we all are here for you, right?" Donovan reminded you.

"I know. I know." You managed a smile.

"No matter what." Michael chimed in.

"Through thick and thin." Daniel added.

"For better and for worse." Eric goofed.

"You guys..." You said with annoyance.

They laughed.

"Come on lets turn the mood around and get our groove on."  
Daniel took your hand and the five of you head to the dance floor.

Almost instantly you were in a better mood. Dancing was one of your favorite things to do. You were having such a blast when one of your favorite songs came on. To your surprise it was a muggle song. It was rare that muggle music played while you were at Hogwarts. It was a hip hop song, but it was slow pace. Apparently, this song was really popular in the wizardry world. You saw girls starting to partner up with boys.  
Hermione, amazingly, asked Ron to dance. Eric and Daniel were dancing with the Patil twins. Of course, The Twins, and Lee were with their girlfriends. Ginny was dancing with her boyfriend Seamus, Luna and Dean were sweetly paired up. Even Neville was out on the floor dancing with Susan Bones. Some 5th year you recognized from Hufflepuff had ask Donovan to dance and Michael was with Lavender Brown which left you to yourself.  
You shrugged. It wasn't a huge deal. You were enjoying the song enough to dance alone. It wasn't far into the song, when someone grabbed you and pulled you into them. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Slytherin/redemption.jpg.html)

It was the oh so notorious Draco Malfoy. 

"Smooth move." You smirk impressed. 

"I thought you could use some company." He eyed your paired up friends. 

"Well you _thought_ wrong. Again, I might add." You released yourself from him and turn to leave, but he took hold of your waist and pulled you back into him. Your back pressed against his chest. 

"I do believe you said you would save me a dance." He tightened his hold on you. 

"I do believe," You turned your head to look at him, "I said _maybe_. Do you know what maybe means, Malfoy?" You asked rhetorically. "It can mean either _yes_ or _no_ , but in this case it means _no_." 

"Is that so?" He whispered seductively into you ear. "By the way you're moving already, I think you've already said yes." 

_Damn him! Damn this song! Damn my hips for failing me!_

You enjoyed the song so much that you didn't realize you were already dancing with him. 

“You're lucky that I like this song."  
Without further ado, You begin to give Malfoy all you got. If he wanted a dance, he sure as hell was going to get one. As you slow grinded with him, you couldn't help to admit that he was a pretty damn good dancer. His moves were smooth, slow, and enticing. You two moved in harmony. His fingers slowly traced every inch of your body, feeling every curve of your hourglass shape figure.  
You couldn't help but to get lost in his touch. It felt like water slowly running down your skin. You were getting lost in the sensation. You were enjoying it way more than you wanted to admit.  
A moan escaped your lips only for Malfoy to hear.  
He let out a small chuckle, knowing that he was winning you over.  
You ran your fingers through your hair and Malfoy pulled your waist even closer to his. Due to this, you grinded into him harder. It was clear that Malfoy was enjoying this. His manhood started doing a dance of its own.  
You turn around to face him. Malfoy still kept a hold on you. 

"Enjoying yourself, I see?" Your eyes flashed to his waist. 

He flashed his infamous smirk, obviously not phased by you.  
You turned back around and decided to see how low Malfoy could go. Slowly, you moved your way down to ground and he followed. Soon enough you were so low that one of his arms left your waist.  
You looked back and saw that he was using it to balance himself; however, he was still managing to dance. You were impressed. You moved your way back up. Malfoy let out a sigh of relief. 

"Not bad." You turned around to face him. 

Malfoy completely gawked.  
"Not bad! Not bad! I practically break my back and all you have to say is, _not bad_?!" 

"Yup." You smirked. 

“Emerson, you have no idea who you're dealing with." 

"I think I just found out." You taunted. 

"I'll show you _not bad_." He grabbed your rear. "I'll show you how _bad_ I really am." 

You calmly removed his hand and stood up on your toes. 

“Lets see then.” You whispered into his ear. 

"Follow me," he said and began to leave the Great Hall.  
You followed him out just before telling Hermione that you were leaving with him and for her to cover for you if anyone asked any questions. 

Malfoy led you somewhere that you've never been before.  
He abruptly stopped and began to pace back and forth apparently in deep thought, due to the expression on his face. He finally stopped and looked at the stonewall. You followed his gaze.  
There was a door. You were certain the door wasn't there just a moment ago. 

Malfoy walked over and opened it. You were still planted in your original spot. 

"Is that the -- is that the Room of Requirement?" You asked with excitement. You've read about it in, _Hogwarts, A History_ but the book said it was myth. You didn't believe it actually existed. 

"It is." He held the door open for you. 

You walked into the room and instantly got lost in its awe. In the middle of the room there was a giant king size bed. It had shimmering, sheer, silver drapes wrapped around it. You pulled the drapes aside and felt the warmth of the thick black comforter. The headboard and post were made out of wood that was tinted a dark cherry. There were snakes, of course, carved into it. 

_Can you say Egomaniac?_

There was also two night stands on each side of the bed, the handles, just like the bed post, shaped like snakes. Against the wall was a fire place that went all the way up to the ceiling. In front of it was a black love seat. The carpet was also black. It also looked really soft.

You bent over to untie your shoes.

"Now that," Malfoy came up from behind you and squeezed your rear, "is what I call _not bad_." He used your words against you.

Instead of turning around and harming him, for once again, touching you inappropriately, you seductively stood up, being sure to push your bottom into his hand.  
"It certainly is good enough for your friend to come out and play." You reffered to his manhood.

" _Touche_." 

"So," You jumped up on the bed. "Are we just going to play all night or are we going to get down to business?"

"I'd like to do both." Malfoy winked. He approached you at the bed and spread your legs open. He stepped in between them and brought you close to him. Your legs were straddling his waist now.

"So, your _majesty_ ," You mocked him. "How bad are you exactly?" You tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"Oh, I'm as bad as they can get."

You cocked an eyebrow.  
"Is that so? Hmph." You grunted. "Well you could have fooled me."

That was enough to set Malfoy off.  
"If I were you, _Princess_ , I'd watch that smart mouth of yours." He gently pushed you down on the bed.

"And why is that?" You propped yourself up your elbows.

"Because," He climbed onto the bed making his way towards you. "You're about to find out why they call me the Slytherin Prince."  
With each move he made towards you, you took another back.  
"What's the matter, Emerson? Don't you want to find out how bad I really am?"

You had reach the other end of the bed. You swallowed hard as he climbed on top of you. You were nervous. What have you gotten yourself into? You regretted coming here after all.

Malfoy pressed his groin against you.  
"I'm going to make you want things that you never knew you even wanted." His face was close to yours.

You didn't want him to know that you were buckling under pressure, so you licked your lips inviting him in.  
Malfoy leaned in and tried to kiss you, but you grabed him and flipped him over. You pinned down his arms, and swung your leg over him, softly coming to sit on his hips. You thanked God for your athletic skills.

"Ahh feisty are we?" Malfy smirked impressed.  
You pressed firmly into him began to rotate your hips nervously.  
You weren't exactly sure what you were doing, but you've seen enough movies. So you weren't completely clueless.  
Malfoy lifted up his torso. You helped him remove his shirts.  
Malfoy was absolutely gorgeous.  
The smile on your face showed satisfaction.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

"I’ve seen better." You shot his ego down. However, you were answering honestly. You only seen Oliver without his shirt just weeks ago. Oliver's abs were more define and he had that v shape that made girls go absolutely mad.

You began to nibble on Malfoy's lips playfully. When he tried to kiss you again, you moved on to nibbling on his earlobe. Your lips went from his ear, to his neck, to his chest.  
Malfoy, tired of riding bottom, grabbed you securely and turned you over. He pinned you. Even though you were just playing games with him, it turned you on.

"I'm the Prince." He sucked at your bottom lip. "I'm the one who's in control here."  
You decide to remain quiet and let him have his fun, Malfoy's kisses were light on your neck. They trailed down your body. He blew lightly around your exposed belly button. While doing so, he began to undo your pants. 

This is going way too far!

You stopped him. You button your jeans back up and brought him back up to you.

"You can't have me that easy." You told him.

"Maybe not." He planted a lingering kiss on your collar bone.  
You whimpered slightly.  
"But I always get what I want." He burried his groin between your legs. You were able to feel his manhood pressing through his jeans.

"You'll never have me, Malfoy."

"Is that a challenge, Emerson?"

You remained quiet.

"You might want to take that back because I never back down from a challenge. Nor do I ever lose one."

"You bet, Malfoy."

"You might as well give up now, because Draco Malfoy never loses a challenge, especially a belle.”

"That's where you’re wrong. I'm not like those other girls that give into you so easily."

"That’s what they all say." He responded smugly.

"Like I said Malfoy ..." but a pillow making contact with your face cut you off. You quickly recovered and threw the pillow back at Malfoy.  
There was about a 5-minute pillow fight. You successfully threw all the pillows off the bed ceasing the fight. However, it caused another battle. Malfoy started to tickle you.  
You tried your best to break free, but was unsuccessful.

"You give?" Malfoy asked.

"Ne-ver," You gasped through laughs.

"Have it your way then.” Malfoy continued to tickle you. You couldn’t stand it anymore and decide to give in.

"Ok, ok I give. You win," You panted.

"I thought you'll see it..." but you cut Malfoy off by pulling his face deadly close to yours. You stare daringly into his eyes. He glared into yours, but not in a menacing way. He looked… I guess you can say... interested. Interested in you. Malfoy’s hand crept up your leg and over your stomach. It grazed your chest and rested on your cheek. You bit your lip. You weren't sure what he was up to. You continued to stare into his beautiful grey orbs. Malfoy closed the already small gap between the two of you. His lips were so close. Closer and closer his lips moved. Your heart was racing.

_Oh my gosh... He's going to.._

You turned your head last minute and Malfoy's lips hit your cheek. You couldn’t kiss him. You couldn’t let him kiss you. 

 

“Two in the morning already!” You read the clock on the nightstand. You were trying distract not only him, but you as well.

“Looks like it.” Malfoy rolled off of you in frustration.

“We should probably get to bed." It was too late to head back to the common roms. However, classes haven't started yet. "Unless it's okay to wonder the halls right now?” You sat up.

"No it's too late. Even for prefects."

"Right. So is there anyway I could get some clothes to sleep in?"

Malfoy got off the bed, reached underneath it, and pulled out his and yours school trunks. You thanked him, grab some clothes, and headed to the restroom to change. After you were done changing, you brushed your teeth, your hair, and wash off your make-up. You exited the restroom and saw that Malfoy had already changed and was making his way to the love seat with a blanket and a pillow.

"What are you doing?" you asked him.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making my bed."

"Don't be silly this bed is big enough to fit all the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and 4 Hagrids." Of course you were over exaggerating, but there was definitely room for two. 

Malfoy made his way back to the bed. You really had no problem with it because you have shared a bed with the boys before. As soon as you were comfortable with the space between Malfoy and you, your head hit the pillow and quickly fell asleep.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Malfoy got off the bed, reached underneath it, and pulled out his and yours school trunks. You thanked him, grab some clothes, and headed to the restroom to change. After you were done changing, you brushed your teeth, your hair, and wash off your make-up. You exited the restroom and saw that Malfoy had already changed and was making his way to the love seat with a blanket and a pillow.
> 
> "What are you doing?" you asked him.
> 
> "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm making my bed."
> 
> "Don't be silly this bed is big enough to fit all the Gryffindors, Slytherins, and 4 Hagrids." Of course you were over exaggerating, but there was definitely room for two. 
> 
> Malfoy made his way back to the bed. You really had no problem with it because you have shared a bed with the boys before. As soon as you were comfortable with the space between Malfoy and you, your head hit the pillow and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ADULT SITUATIONS!

You woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. You decided to jump in the shower and as you washed your hair, you ran through last night events. You, Ella Fey Emerson, had technically gone to second base with Draco Lucius Malfoy. You skipped the kissing and went straight to the touching. 

_How in the bloody hell did I allow that to happen?_

Then again, it wasn't very hard for a girl to get far with Malfoy: the most evil, rudest, nastiest, richest, hunk at Hogwarts.  
Nevertheless, the fact that it was you: the innocent, friendliest, sweetest, and one of the most loving persons at Hogwarts. All these factors about you earned you the not so secret title: _the Gryffindor Princess._  
Malfoy was your enemy though. 

_Can I really consider him my enemy, though?_

He just poked fun at you all the time and acted like a complete arse; however, he was Harry's, however. 

But for being so cruel his touch was so soft.  
No Ella, you can't think like that. He's a Slytherin qnd Gryffindors and Slytherins do not go together. 

Besides, you just wanted to teach Malfoy a lesson. You wanted to prove to him that he couldn't always have what he wanted. 

But the way his lips kissed my skin... there has to be another side to him.

But how were you going to find out? Something to add to the challenge you supposed.  
You finally hopped out of the shower and quickly got dress. You walked into the thought up room to find a still sleeping Malfoy. You approached him and tried to wake him.

“Malfoy…” You called him softly.  
No response.  
“Malfoy…” You spoke a bit louder.  
Still nothing.  
“Malfoy!” You nudged him.

"Emerson," He mumbled. His eyes still closed. "If you insist on waking me up by touching me I can tell you exactly how to do so." He finished with a smirk and opening his eyes to read your reaction.

You rolled your eyes.  
"Oh brother."

"What time is it?" He asked throwing the blankets off of him and sitting up.

You replied in a motherly fashion,  
"Its 8 o’clock dear. Now hurry or you'll be late for breakfast." You shooed him out of bed.

"Yes Ma'm," he retorted irritably walking into the restroom. About ten minutes later, he came out of the restroom with a towel wrapped protectively around his waist. His hair was towel dried, but it laid whisky around his face.

"Gasp!" You said. You made your way over to him. You ran your fingers through his hair. "I could have sworn your hair was plastered to your head."

"Oi, shut up."  
He said as he went over to his trunk and grabbed some clothes out. He quickly made an outfit then reached to the knot in his towel.  
You turned around to allow him to change in privacy.  
"What's the matter, Emerson? Shy?"

“No," you lied. "I'm just giving you some privacy.” It was the truth, but you the fact that Malfoy was undressing nearly a few feet away from you made you quite uncomfortable.

“You didn't seem to mind last night.”

“Well you still had your pants on.” 

Just then, you felt a damp towel fall on top of your head. That only meant one thing. You pulled it over your face.

"Come on, Emerson. You know you want to look. Just one little peek." He taunted.

_One little peek won't hurt._

You slowly began to remove the towel from your face.

_No, no, no! What am I thinking?_

You buried your face back into the damn towel. However, that didn't help the situation at hand. Malfoy had taken your hand and was slowly moving it down his body. His chest was still bare. You were able to feel his tone torso from last night. He stopped just above his waist.  
You whimpered nervously.  
He continued to move your hand down and to your relief or disappointment (I will let you decide) he had briefs on.

"Damn you, Malfoy." You yelled as you threw the damp towel at him.  
However, Malfoy's reflexes were too quick. He caught the towel, spun it around, and smacked you in the rear with it. 

You let out a painful sigh and gently rubbed the stinging cheek.  
"Ah Malfoy, I didn’t know you were the kinky type."

"Oh I’m not, but I’ll try anything once. Twice if I like it." He winked suggestively.

"Is that so Mr. Malfoy?" You pushed him roughly onto the bed.  
He scooted himself up against the headboard, the towel still clutched in his hand. 

A light ball went off in your head. You grabbed the towel, then his hands and tied them together to the headboard.

"Do you really think that this can hold me down?" Draco asked tugging slightly.

“Hmm, probably not." You eyed the towel over. Malfoy was definitely stronger than a simple towel. You reached for your wand on the nightstand and pointed to his wrists.

"Uhm what are you doing?" Malfoy nervously asked.

"I’m going to blow your hands off," You replied in a serious tone. "Handcuff." You exclaimed pointing your wand to each wrist. Obviously, handcuffs appeared on each and you cuffed him to the headboard.  
"Now this will hold you."  
You smirked setting your wand back on the nightstand.

"And you said I'm the kinky one." He had an amused smirk.

You ignored Malfoy's comment and began to toy with his lips. You nibbled and licked them, but never making a point to kiss them. You took his bottom lip and gently sucked on it. As you pulled away Malfoy tried to kiss you, but you were already out of his reach. Your lips found his ear. You licked around it, from the top to the bottom. You pulled on his ear lobe with your teeth before moving on to his neck. You laid soft, gentle, lingering kisses down his neck. You were able to feel Malfoy’s pulse increase beneath your lips.  
As you continued teasing his neck, your hands admired his exposed torso. You wondered how a fifteen year boy could have such a marvelous body. Yes, he played Quidditch but bloody hell this boy was solid! You ran your fingers down his chest and the rested them on his stomach. You felt every defined muscle on him. Malfoy showed obvious signs of enjoyment. His hips wiggled beneath you.  
This caught your attention, which you were grateful for because you were beginning to lose yourself in him. You glanced at the clock. Breakfast was about to start. You abruptly climbed off of him.  
"See you later, Malfoy." You pecked him on the cheek.

"Wait?! What?!" He was dumbfounded. "Where are you going?"

"It's breakfast time." You shrugged your shoulders as if this was obvious.  
"Catch you later."  
You reached the door.

"You can't leave me here like this!" He yanked his hand from the bed post. Trying to set himself free. 

"Oh, but I can." You smirked.

"Oh you little-" but you cut him off.

"You better watch what you say or I can make those things," you wiggled your wrist slightly, "stay there forever."

Malfoy glared daggers at you.

"This was fun. Maybe we'll do it again sometime." You winked and exited the room.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/84.jpg.html)

You arrived in the Great Hall, and saw that all your friends were already sitting down, enjoying breakfast. You skipped to the Gryffindor table and when you arrived you saw that Ron was sitting next to Hermione with his arm securely wrapped around her waist. You snuck up behind them and made a loud cat call.   
They jumped in their seats, along with a few other Gryffindors. 

"Look what we have here. Don’t you two look cute!" You squeezed in next to Harry.  
Hermione and Ron blushed furiously.  
"I think a toast is in order." You raised your goblet. Your friends followed in suit.  
"To the new couple. I wish them the best of luck and may they stay together forever. If they know what’s good for them." 

"If they know what's good for them!" Everyone cheered in unison. 

You didn't think it was possible, but Ron and Hermione's blush deepen.  
Quickly, the excitement settled down. You gathered food on your plate while happily humming Joy to the World. 

"You’re awfully cheerful this morning." Harry commented. Harry knew you were not a morning person. 

"That's because I am!" You smiled at him scrunching your nose. 

"Why?" Hermione asked suspiciously. 

"Well, let’s just say I had a good night and so far morning." 

"Yea, El finally got laid." Daniel rudely remarked. 

"Whatever. You’re just jealous because you can’t get any." You snapped. 

"So you did get laid? Let me guess.. by that Malfoy character? I saw you leave with him last night." Donovan spoke up. 

"So that’s why you weren’t at our after party last night." Fred mockingly put his hand over his heart. 

"No I didn’t get laid by Malfoy. Geesh you dirty people." You defended yourself. 

Eric decided to join in the conversation.  
"Don’t try to lie, El. It looked like you enjoyed dancing with him last night." 

"I did. I won't lie about that." A tinge of pink found its way on your cheeks, but you quickly recovered. "The reason I left with Malfoy last night was because he asked me to take a walk with him and I agreed to. After, I went back to the common room and fell asleep. Although, I do regret that, because from the sound of it you two threw an awesome party." You lied through your teeth. 

"Of course we did. When haven’t we?" George sounded a bit offended. 

"He wanted to take a walk with you? Sure, he did Fey. Come on. It's Malfoy. Do you really expect us to believe that? I’m sure he tried to pull a move on you or something." Harry said. 

"He did. So I left. The dance was going to end soon so I just headed to the common room, but I accidently fell asleep." You lied. You were hoping your excuse was convincing enough. 

Harry looked at Hermione searching for the truth. 

"She was there when I went to bed last night." Hermione covered for you. 

Harry accepted Hermione's lie and glanced over to the Slytherin table.  
"I wonder where Malfoy is." He ponders. "Crabbe and Goyle are never at breakfast without him." 

"Maybe he's tied up with something." You commented while smirking into your buttered toast. 

Hermione gave you a look knowing there was more behind it than what you made it seem. Ginny seemed to notice as well. She shot you a look that said _I want details_. _Later._ You silently mouthed out. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/6.jpg.html)

Ten minutes later Michael announced, "Look who finally decided to show up."   
You looked over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy took his usual seat between Crabbe and Goyle. Before touching his plate, he scanned the Gryffindor table. His gaze falling on you. Malfoy slid a single finger, menacingly across his throat. ****Not taking his threat seriously, you winked at him and blew him a discrete kiss.  
However, you weren't as discrete as you thought.   


"What was that about?" Harry interrogated.   


"He was having a staring problem." You gestured at the Slytherin table towards Malfoy. He was now being smothered by Pansy Parkinson. 

Harry furrowed his brow at you.  
"You are the silliest person I've ever met." 

"I hope that's a compliment, Mr. Potter." 

"It is." He chuckled. 

**[TERM STARTS]**

It was the first day of the term. You had just gotten out of History of Magic was now heading down to the dungeons for your first Potion class of the term. On the way there, you ran into Cho Chang. Hermione, Ron, and you did your best to lay back so Harry could talk to her; however, Ron saw something Quidditch on Cho and of course he had to start drilling her. They chatted for a minute or two, but it was obvious that Cho was starting to feel uncomfortable. She said farewell to Harry and quickly turned down another hallway. When the four of you reunited, Hermione started bickering with Ron.   
Harry and you hung back a few steps not wanting to get involved in the argument. 

"I guess some things never change." Harry said with a small laugh. 

"Seriously." You agreed as you walked into Professor Snape's classroom. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Profs%20and%20Adults/snape05.jpg.html)

Potions wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Of course, Professor Snape gave Harry a hard time and took points away from Gryffindor. But other than that it was pretty pleasant. Even Divination went by pleasantly fast. The class was getting into dream interpretation. 

Now you and the Trio were sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You were nervous about this class. This was your third DADA teacher since you've been at Hogwarts. You weren't really sure what to expect from Professor Umbridge. You overheard Hermione and Harry talking about her. They said that Umbridge had worked at the Ministry and was basically here to keep an eye on Dumbledore which you didn't understand why. 

Everyone sat quietly as Professor Umbridge went over her syllabus and expectations for the class. 

"Does anyone have any questions?" Professor Umbridge asked in her petite voice. 

Hermione's hand instantly shot into the air. 

"Ms. Granger." 

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you don't have anything on here about defensive spells? Are we not going to be using them?" 

"We will, but you will be reading about them." 

"But we won't be actively practicing them?" Hermione asked to clarify. 

"Reading is efficient enough. There is no need in practicing them if you're studying. Besides, you're not likely to get attack in class are you, Ms. Granger?" 

"No, but-" 

"I believe I made my point." 

About a dozen more hands went into the air, including yours.   
Umbridge called on you. 

"But isn't that the point of the class?" You replied rudely. "To practice them so we can _defend_ ourselves _against the dark arts_?" You mocked. 

Umbridge's face hardened .   
"Yes Ms. Patil?" She moved on to the next questioning student. 

"So you mean the first time we're ever going to perform any of these spells will be during O.W.Ls." Parvati said incredulously. 

"Yes. Like I said if all of you do your homework and study hard enough-" 

Umbridge began but was shortly interrupted. 

"How is that going to help us in the real world?"   
It was Harry.   
You looked over your shoulder. His fist was clenched so tight that his knuckles were white.  
"There are things waiting for us out there that we need to know how to defend." 

"There is nothing out there waiting, Mr. Potter." Umbridge was definitely getting fed up with everyone’s outburst especially Harry's. 

"Oh really?" He stood up. "Let me tell you what is waiting out there." 

"And what might that be. Mr. Potter?" 

"Voldemort!" He shouted pounding his fist on his desk.   
There were a few gasps around the room. You fidgeted a little in your seat. You weren't completely comfortable with Harry saying You-Know-Who's name so freely. 

"That’s ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. There is no possible way someone that is dead could come back to life, not even in the wizardry world.” 

“He wasn’t dead, but he has come back. If you want to believe me or not."   
The class kept turning their heads from Umbridge back to Harry. 

"Mr. Potter, I suggest you stop now if you don’t want to lose your house another ten points. As I was saying," Umbridge directed to the class, "you all have been told that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is at large again. This is a lie." 

"It’s NOT a lie!" Harry argued. "I saw him with my own eyes. He killed Cedric!" 

"Enough!" Umbridge shouted. Upon realizing that she lost control she took a deep breath. "Mr. Potter! Detention!"   
Her voice was back to normal.   
"Mr. Diggory's death was a horrible accident. Now everyone please turn to chapter one and begin your reading." 

This drove Harry absolutely over the top. He stepped out from behind his desk.   
"So you’re telling me that Cedric just decided to drop dead one day?" 

Professor Umbridge had death in her eyes.   
"It was an accident." She repeated again. "It's not the first time someone passed away during the Triwizard Tournament." 

"Yea, if you want to call murder an accident." Harry was shaking with fury. "Voldemort killed him. And if you don’t believe me FINE! But don’t come running to me when the world needs saving from Voldemort, AGAIN!" 

Umbridge looked like she was ready to kill, but in her softest voice she said, "Mr. Potter, please come here."   
Harry kicked his desk and made his way up to her desk. She quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. He looked it over and stormed out of the classroom not even bothering to take his things. 

"Now," She took another breath. "Turn to chapter one." 

There wasn't any objections this time. Everyone quietly pulled out their books and silently began to read. However, you were having difficulty concentrating. You couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry had a row with a professor! Not only was she a professor, but she was a ministry official! You knew this class wasn't going to be an easy feat. You also knew that Harry wouldn't explode the way he did if what he was saying wasn't true. You knew now that you believed Harry. You knew there was no denying it anymore. Voldemort was back.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "Yea, if you want to call murder an accident." Harry was shaking with fury. "Voldemort killed him. And if you don’t believe me FINE! But don’t come running to me when the world needs saving from Voldemort, AGAIN!" 
> 
> Umbridge looked like she was ready to kill, but in her softest voice she said, "Mr. Potter, please come here."   
> Harry kicked his desk and made his way up to her desk. She quicky scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. He looked it over and stormed out of the classroom not even bothering to take his things.
> 
> "Now," She took another breath. "Turn to chapter one."
> 
> There wasn't any objections this time. Everyone quietly pulled out their books and silently began to read. However, you were having difficulty concentrating. You couldn't believe what had just happened. Harry had a row with a professor! Not only was she a _professor_ , but she was a ministry official! You knew this class wasn't going to be an easy feat. You also knew that Harry wouldn't explode the way he did if what he was saying wasn't true. You knew now that you believed Harry. You knew there was no denying it anymore. Voldemort was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Vague religious reference. I do not mean to offend anyone.

_Hi Mom,_

It was after classes. You were in the common room writing a letter to your mother.

_I hope you're doing well! Guess what?! MY BOYS ARE HERE!!!! Isn't that cool?!_  
_Well, today was our first day of classes. Dumbledore gave us an extra few days so our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher can get settled in. Which is why I'm writing you. I don't know if you know who are new teacher is... Doloros Umbridge? According to _ _Harry, she works at the Ministry.___  
_Today we had class with her and You-Know-Who was brought up. Long story short... Harry had a major row with her. I know we've talked about this before, but I just wanted you to know that I believe HE is back. I know Harry wouldn't have a row with a _ _professor, especially with a ministry official, over something that isn't true. I support Harry and I hope you can too.___  
_I miss you already._  
_Love,  
__Ella___

You rolled up your scroll and tucked it into your book bag so you could send it out with Mazn later. As you did so, Ron, Hermione and the rest of your boys walked into the common room. You pretty much ditched everyone after classes were over for the day. You needed some time to yourself to get your thoughts together.

"Man... I don't know whose worse Snape or Umbridge." Ron said in full conversation with his company.

"I think they can give each other a run for their money." Daniel commented as he set his book bag on the table you were at. "Hey El. Where have you been all day?" He asked as the rest of the gang gathered around the table.

"Oh, you know. Homework. I wanted to get ahead on all this reading." You gestured to your DADA book. "How was your guys first day of classes?"

"Tons of homework, of course." Donovan answered. "We have to catch up with everyone."

"Well what do you guys say to a impromptu study group?" You suggested.

They agreed it was a good idea and joined you around the table and cracked open their books.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Profs%20and%20Adults/2.jpg.html)

Homework caused quite a big appetite. So the lot of you decided to finally take a break and head down for dinner. However, dinner in the Great Hall wasn't a very pleasant experience. Well at least it wasn't for Harry. There were not so quiet whispers coming from students.

"He said he fought with You-Know-Who..."

"What does he think he's playing at?"

"Puh-LEASE..."

"What I don’t get it," you heard Harry say through clenched teeth, "is how they believed the story last year when Dumbledore announced it..."

"Well I don’t think they really did believe it," Hermione said grimly. "Oh, let’s just leave!" Hermione was getting annoyed with the whispering as well. Ron took a sad look at his unfinished meal before following in pursuit of Harry and his girlfriend. 

You were fed up with everyone's inconsiderate chit chat as well. You pulled out your wand and pointed it to your throat.  
"Sonorous."

You stood up on the bench and spoke to your fellow classmates.  
"Who here is religious?"  
Your voice echoed through the Great Hall as various students raised their hands.  
"Do you believe in a God?" Many shook their heads yes.  
"Well have you ever seen your God?"  
You heard a few say no.  
“You say no but you still believe in your God. You don't have any physical proof that this God is real except for a book that you follow. Now don’t get me wrong I have a God too and I believe in Him because of that book. So how can you tell me you don’t believe that Voldemort is back?"  
A few students stuttered at his name. You even shocked yourself.  
"Why is it that you can't believe the words of Professor Dumbledore and Harry's, when you can believe a book? I don’t get that. If you don't believe Harry, keep it quiet. Have some bloody respect. You all are here whispering saying this and that about him. Well if you don't bloody believe him, keep it to your bloody self because if it wasn't for Harry a lot of us wouldn't be around today!"  
Your words vibrated throughout the Great Hall.  
You were livid. You were so angry tears were flowing down your face.  
You jumped off the table.  
"Slimy bloody gits!" You muttered as you stormed out. However, everyone had heard because you have forgotten to do the counter spell.  
"Quietus."  
You pointed your wand back to your throat and reversed the spell.

You were moving so fast that you made it to the common room in no time. You mumbled the password to the Fat Lady and stomped your way up to the dorm, cursing under your breath. You reached your room and entered, slamming the door shut. You didn't know what to do with yourself. You were too angry to calm down. You began tearing down the drapes to your bed. Your lamp went flying across the room. 

"Bloody assholes!" You screamed at the top of your lungs. You were making such a racket that you did not notice an owl pecking rapidly at your window. Still angry, you marched over and let the bird in. It sticks out his foot which had a small roll of parchment with your name written on the outside of it. You removed the letter and sent the owl on its way, too upset to offer it any kind of thank you treat.  
You untied the parchment and unrolled it.

_Dear Ms. Emerson,_  
Please meet me in my office as soon possible.  
Thank You,  
Professor Dumbledore 

"Damn! Now I'm in trouble."  
Without another thought, you left your room and exited the common room ready to accept your punishment.

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/3.jpg.html)

Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the common room talking about last year events after Harry had returned from the maze with Cedric's body.

"It's the truth!" Harry slightly shouted.

"Harry, I know it is. So please stop biting my head off." Hermione believed Harry completely. She never doubted him for one bit, but he wasn't able to see it from everyone else's view. If she wasn't Harry's friend she wouldn't have believed him either.  
The Golden Trio looked up as they heard the portrait hole swing open. You took no notice to them as you stormed your way up the stairs. 

"I wonder what happened to her." Ron said looking slightly worried. 

Hermione has seen you this mad only once before. Malfoy had been taunting you. He had said something about your family that had hit too close for comfort. It was possible that he was the one who got you upset.

Harry had somehow read Hermione's mind.  
"Do you think Malfoy did something?" He asked.

"It's possible." She replied knowing very well of your scheme with Malfoy. Maybe things got a little too far.

There was a loud crash from upstairs.

"Maybe you should check on her?" Ron suggested to his girlfriend.

"She's too upset. She just needs some time to herself."

"Are you sure?"  
Harry would have gone upstairs himself, but he was still upset about dinner. He didn't think it would help either of you calm down if you were both in a fowl mood.

Hermione didn't get a chance to reply. You were already coming down the stairs and leaving the common room. Hermione eyes lingered worriedly after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts are not showing up in italics like they're suppose to. :/  
> But I don't think it messes with anything too much.
> 
> I'm hoping to put up the next chapter within the next few days!


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  The Golden Trio looked up as they heard the portrait hole swing open. You took no notice to them as you stormed your way up the stairs. 
> 
> "I wonder what happened to her." Ron said looking slightly worried. 
> 
> Hermione has seen you this mad only once before. Malfoy had been taunting you. He had said something about your family that had hit too close for comfort. It was possible that he was the one who got you upset.
> 
> Harry had somehow read Hermione's mind.  
> "Do you think Malfoy did something?" He asked.
> 
> "It's possible." She replied knowing very well of your scheme with Malfoy. Maybe things got a little too far.
> 
> There was a loud crash from upstairs.
> 
> "Maybe you should check on her?" Ron suggested to his girlfriend.
> 
> "She's too upset. She just needs some time to herself."
> 
> "Are you sure?"  
> Harry would have gone upstairs himself, but he was still upset about dinner. He didn't think it would help either of you calm down if you were both in a fowl mood.
> 
> Hermione didn't get a chance to reply. You were already coming down the stairs and leaving the common room. Hermione eyes lingered worriedly after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: just a reminder  
> I DO NOT HARRY POTTER IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE!

  
As you made your way to Dumbledore's office, students were making their way back to their common rooms. They were pointing fingers at you and whispering as you passed them.

"Unless you want to lose a damn finger, I suggest you point that else where!" You snapped.

"Hey El, what was up with..." It was Donovan.  
But you didn't hear what he had to say. You were walking so fast that his voice quickly faded away.  
When you approached the stone griffin, you realized you didn't know the password to Dumbledore's office.

"Damn!" You cursed. "Greasy beans. Cockroach Clusters. Fairy dust. Bamboozle cherries." You tried various things, but the statue showed no sign of movement.  
You were ready to turn and leave when the staircase started to move.  
"Finally." You sighed. 

Professor McGonagall was making her way down the rotating stairs.  
"Good Evening, Ms. Emerson."  
She nodded slightly. 

You just nodded your head. You felt that if you said anything else you were going to blow his or her ears out. You made your way up the spiraling staircase to the big, oak, wooden doors of Dumbledore's office. You knocked and walked in when you heard his voice welcoming you.  
The back of his chair was facing you.

"You wanted to speak with me, Headmaster?" Dumbledore turned around to face you. He sat there softly petting his phoenix, Fawkes.

"Yes I did. Please take a seat." He said kindly. You sunk into the soft cushioned chair. "I wanted to talk to you about your, lets see... what's the right word... _testimony_... at dinner tonight." He didn't sound mad which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry about that Professor. I was just trying to make a point." You explained yourself to Dumbledore.

"It's quite okay, Ms. Emerson. I understand and I appreciate it. However, I do need to ask you to be careful. We have to take extra precaution with Dolores Umbridge around. I am sure she'll be reporting anything she can to the Ministry."

"Yes Professor, I understand."  
You stood ready to leave.

"One more thing before you go, Ms. Emerson." He stopped you. "If you have not already shared with Harry about your support I suggest that you do. I think he would appreciate it, especially from you." 

"Yes, professor."  
You nodded in acknowledgement and turned to leave.

When you arrived back in the common room Michael, Daniel, Eric, and Donovan were sitting around the fire. You had a feeling they were waiting for you to talk about your performance in the Great Hall. You owed them an explanation. They didn't know too much about the wizardry world, especially about Voldemort.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" You asked casually as you took a seat on the floor next to Donovan.

"Not much. Just talking really." Donovan answered pulling you up on his lap.

You shifted around a bit to make yourself comfortable.  
"You wouldn't be talking about me, now would you?" You asked playfully.

"What makes you think that?" Eric sarcastically replied.

"Because my little performance seems to be the talk of the castle."

"Little?" Michael added.

"Okay it was a bit dramatic."

"Dramatic. Now that's a good adjective." He teased.

"So what was that all about?" Daniel finally gets to the point.

"This really isn’t the place to talk about it." You thought for a second. You needed a place that wasn't full of students coming in at out. It was late now, so it would be difficult for the five of you to sneak around the halls.  
"Have you guys seen Harry?"

"I think he's upstairs. Why?" Michael asked.

"I need to ask him a favor. I'll be right back." You got off Donovan and climbed up the stairs to the boys’ dormitories. You knocked on Harry's door.

"Come in." you heard a voice shout. You slowly opened the door to see Dean folding some of his clothes.

"Oh hey, El. Come to preach some more?" He smirked at you.

You silently blushed.  
"Right. About that..."

"I'm only teasing. I'm assuming you're looking for Harry?"

You nodded your head yes.  
He pointed to his bed. The drapes were closed.  
"Harry, you in there?" You approached his bed.

"Yea. Come in." You opened the drapes.  
You found Harry lying flat on his back, on the top of his covers, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" You asked as you took a seat on his bed.

"I think I could ask you the same thing." He turned to look at you.

You frowned. Dean must have told him about what happened at dinner. Which surprised you. Dean wasn't one for gossip.

Harry sat up.  
"Ron, Hermione and I heard you throwing a fit in your room."

"Oh that." You were a bit relief. You knew Harry would hear about the incident at dinner eventually, but you weren't ready to sit down and talk to him just yet. 

"Is everything okay?" Harry asked concern. "Did Malfoy do something?"

"No, he didn't do a thing. I'm fine." You smiled convincingly.

He gave you an unsure look.

"Harry, I'm fine." You repeated. "Are you okay?"

"As much as I can be." He huffed as he laid back down.

"Normally, I would press you to talk to me, but I'm actually here for a favor?" You gave him an apologetic look.

"It's fine. I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. What did you need?"

You lean in close to his ear.  
"Can I borrow your Invisibility Cloak?"

"What for?" He was suspicious. It wasn't like you to do any sneaking around. Unless it was with him of course.

"I wanted to show my boys how the castle looks at night." You lied to him. "If that's okay with you?"

"Oh okay." He accepted your answer. "Yeah. Let me get it ."  
Harry gets off his bed and makes his way towards his trunk. You wait patiently on his bed.  
Seconds later he came back to you with the sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted him last year for Christmas.  
"It's in there. Just be careful, okay? Hermione and Ron are patrolling the halls, but that doesn't mean you might run into trouble. Got it?"

"Got it." You grabbed the sweater and pecked him on the cheek.

He grinned.  
"Wait." He stopped you before you turned to leave. "This can come in handy too."  
Harry reached into his nightstand drawer and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

He unfolded it to find that there wasn't anything on it. Confusion spread across your face. How was a blank piece of parchment going to help you?

"It's called the Marauder's Map." He whispered.

"The what?!"

"The Marauder's Map." He recited once again.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Harry, but this is just a very old piece of parchment."

"No it isn’t. Watch." Harry took out his wand, pointed it to the paper and whispered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Just then, a whole introduction of Padfoot, Wormtail, Moony and Prongs started to write their way upon the paper.

"Who are these blokes?"

Harry chuckled at your confusion.  
"I'll tell you some other time. This is a map of Hogwarts." He continued. "It will show you who is where and who might be coming your way. See here's us." He pointed to three dots that read his, yours and Dean's name. There's Dumbledore." He moved to another area of the map. Here's the others downstairs in the common room." He pointed to four dots that read Donovan Grisham, Eric Waters, Michael Lace, and Daniel Levin.

"Let me guess Fred and George gave this to you?" You asked knowingly.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good?"

"Yea I know. You should have heard their whole speech when they gave it to me. _‘When we were young and innocent.’_ " Harry mocked them.

You snorted.  
"Fred and George innocent? Yea right. I'll probably die before I get to see that day."  
Harry and you laugh.

"Well you better get going before it gets too late."

"Thanks Harry." You gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. "Goodnight Dean."

"Night El." Dean called out.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/14.jpg.html)

You felt the safest place to talk to the boys was outside the castle. You took them to the edge of the Great Lake. No one would able to see you there from the castle. You guys were just hidden beneath the trees. 

"Wow! I don't think I truly appreciated it the first time I saw it, but Hogwarts is beautiful at night." Michael commented while observing the view. 

"I know. Harry use to take me here all the time." 

"Oh my gosh. You and Harry. Are you sure you two aren't over each other yet?" Daniel teased; however, it was a genuine question. 

"Harry and I are just friends." You defended yourself. However, it wasn't much of a defense. You had just finished putting on Harry's knitted sweater. 

Daniel gave you a look that read _yeah right_. 

"Don't." You replied sternly. 

“Come on you guys. That's not what we're here for." Donovan intervened. 

"Right." You abandoned your argument with Daniel. "So I can only tell you what I know."  
The boys remained quiet motioning you to continue.  
"Before any of us were born there was a powerful and evil wizard that tried to take over the world. His name was Voldemort." You had lowered your voice slightly. Even after your outburst in the Great Hall, you weren't completely comfortable saying his name. "People feared him so much that the wizardry world called him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." 

"What happened to him?" Eric asked. "You said he was back. Where did he go?" 

"Well the story I grew up with is that he went after this family and tried killing their baby boy. But when he tried the spell back fired and You-Know-Who disappeared. Everyone believed he died and the baby become known as the Boy Who Lived."  
You explained to them. The boys remained quiet. They were taking the story in.  
"It's been years since anyone has heard about him. There has always been whispers that he's been here and there, but he was so bad that no one wanted to believe it. And well Dumbledore announced last year that he was truly back... when he killed my friend Cedric." You choked a little at the memory.  
Michael grabbed your hand and squeezed it gently. 

"Wait I don't understand. What does Harry have to do with all of this?" Daniel asked.  
"Yeah." Eric chimed in. 

"Harry was there when he killed Cedric. He witnessed Voldemort coming back to life. He's the Boy Who Lived. That scar on Harry's forehead was left by Voldemort. He's very famous for it in the magical community." 

"So that's why you went out with him?" Daniel teased again. 

"Quit it." Donovan stepped in. "It's not the time for that. So," Donovan brought his attention back to you. "Do you believe Harry? Do you believe that this Voldemort character is back?" 

You cringed a little at Voldemort's name. 

"I do."  
You stated with full confidence.   
"I trust Harry. I don't think he would lie about something like this. I don't think this has to do with attention either. Harry's had nothing but attention since he's been at Hogwarts. I know that's the last thing he wants. I'll be honest. I didn't believe him at first and it's not that I really doubted him. I just didn't want to believe it. Not after all the horrible things I've heard about him, but after today's Defense Against the Dark Arts class there is no doubt in my mind that Harry is telling the truth." 

"Well, if you believe in Harry we do too." Michael gave your hand another squeeze. 

"Really?" You looked at him with a smile. 

"Of course we do." Eric agreed. "You know Harry better than any of us. If you support him than so do we. Besides what do we know about this world." 

"Thanks you guys." Tears were forming in your eyes, but you refused to let them fall. "That means a lot to me. It will mean a lot to Harry too."

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Icons/wall_cedric_small.jpg.html)

The five of you were almost home free. There were three more sets of stairs before you reached the Gryffindor tower. However, it wasn't going to be an easy feat. As you looked on the Marauder's map you saw two tiny dots heading your way.

"Ssssh..." You warned the boys.   
You wondered why they were so far away from their territory, but it didn't matter. They had the power to get you in trouble and trouble was the last thing you wanted. 

_Shit!_

Eric clasped his hand over your mouth.  
You accidently cursed aloud.

"Who's there?"  
One of the dots called from the darkness. 

According to the map, they were about five feet away. The five of you carefully crept towards the wall. You tried to get as close as possible while still staying under the cloak.  
Finally, the two dots came into sight. Of course you weren't surprised to see Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

"I know you're there. I can feel it." Malfoy reached out in front of him.

"Malfoy, no one is here." Zabini said. "It was probably Peeves playing a joke on us."

"No." Malfoy disagreed. "Someone is here. Peeves wouldn't make it a point to hide."   
Malfoy stretched his hands out moving them around the empty air.

"You look stupid." Zabini scolded him.

"Shut up." Malfoy retorted.   
He continued his search. He began to feel along the walls.

_Oh hell!_

Malfoy was only inches away. There was nothing you guys could do. Malfoy's hand brushed against the cloak. His eyes widened in excitement. He wrapped his fingers around the cloak and yanked it off of you.

"What the hell?!" Zabini announced with astonishment.

"I knew some Gryffindors were sneaking about." Malfoy smirked passing the invisibility cloak to Zabini. "To be honest though, I thought I'd find the _Golden Trio_."  
Malfoy mocked.   
"But either way I am not disappointed. So what are five Gryffindors like yourselves doing out of bed late at night?" Malfoy held his smirk.

"I think I can ask you the same thing." You answered back fiercely.

"Just in case you might have forgotten, Zabini," Malfoy tilted his head towards him, "and I are Prefects. We're simply performing our Prefect duties."

"Really?" You scoffed. "This late at night? And so far away from the dungeons? I highly doubt that." You crossed your arms over your chest.

"Well you see, as Prefects, we have certain responsibilities." Zabini finally spoke up. "We were simply escorting some lost younger classman back to their common rooms." Zabini chuckled proudly.

"Pigs." You spat at them. You knew exactly what he meant.

The Slytherin boys were not phased by the comment.   
"You know you can get into a lot of trouble being out after curfew." Malfoy commented.

"Especially when you're using this," Zabini held up the cloak, "to sneak around in. But I think we can work something out here." He eyed you up and down.

You gave him a stern look. You knew exactly where he was going with this.

"What do you say to a little tag team, Emerson? I don't mind sharing with Malfoy. It wouldn't be the first time."   
Malfoy and him chuckled.

Your mouth fell open. You were wrong. You didn't know where he was going.

"Prefects or not I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Eric defended you. "Don't you ever talk to Ella like that again."  
The rest of the boys began to puff their chests. They were upset as well.  
The Slytherin boys, however, held their ground.

"We're not afraid of you, mudbloods! We can take you down with a single spell." Malfoy taunted.

You snapped out of your speechless state.  
"The both of you are filth. You disgust me."

"Oh really?" Malfoy closed the gap between you and him. He pulled you into him by wrapping an arm around your waist before you had a chance to protest.  
The boys were ready to attack.  
Zabini pulled out his wand.  
You gestured for them to stand down.  
"I disgust you? It sure didn't seem that way the other night."

Malfoy always had to have the upper hand and he would do and say anything to get it. Your cheeks grew warm out of embarrassment and anger.  
You were speechless. Anything you said would have just raised questions that you didn't want to answer.  
Malfoy leaned in. A smirk painted on his face. 

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Would he really try in front of your boys and Zabini?   
He wouldn't dare.  
Malfoy tightened his hold on you.   
You gasped slightly.  
You tried to push him away, but he was too strong.

He leaned in close... then before you knew it his lips were on yours. Malfoy was kissing you for the very first time.

A jolt of electricity shot through your body the moment his lips crash landed with yours. You wanted nothing more to kiss him back, but your brain was telling you to kick and scream.  
You could hear the shuffling of robes around you.  
The boys were drawing out their wands.  
You had to think of something quick before they got involved.   
Zabini would be able to take the four of them down easily.  
So you did the only thing that made any sense at the moment.  
You kissed Malfoy back.

"El?!"  
"Ella?!"  
The boys gasped in horror.

It was fast and harsh. There was no rhythm. There was no intimacy behind it. It was Malfoy trying to over power you.  
His lips were thin, smooth and knew exactly what they were doing.  
Even with the lack of intimacy behind the kiss you couldn't help but enjoy it. As much as you didn't want to admit it.  
You were suddenly wondering why you held back the previous night. You could have been enjoying Malfoy's lips dancing with yours sooner. 

A quiet, but audible moan rumbled in your throat.  
Malfoy smirked and thank goodness he did.  
It helped you refocus on your original plan.

Malfoy hands were moving up and down your back.  
You didn't want to part from his sinful lips, but you had to get out of this without any complications.  
Your hands settled on the side Malfoy's face.   
Malfoy took this as a good sign. His hands traveled down your back settling on your rear.

You continued to lock lips with him as you reached for his ear. You got a good grip of it and twisted as hard as you could.

Instantly, your lips fell apart.

"Owww! What the hell?!"

"You conniving little snake!" You held his ear. "Try another stunt like that--"

"Stupe--" Zabini began.

"Expelliarmus!" Donovan shouted first.   
Zabini's wand flew out of his hand. He stumbled backwards dropping the invisibility cloak.

You released Malfoy's ear.  
"Quick the cloak!" 

Daniel rushed to pick up the cloak and the five of you quickly headed towards the stairs, running all the way up to the tower until you were safely inside.  
The five of you sat around the common room fire panting.

"You know it's rather nice to see you pull someone else's ear besides mine." Donovan said once he caught his breath.

You didn't respond. You just smiled silently. You were still out of breath.

"Yeah for a moment there I thought you were willingly kissing Malfoy."

Your cheeks flushed red at Eric's comment.  
"I had to do what I could to get us out of there."

"We could have taken him. It was five against two." Daniel commented.

You frowned and turned to Daniel.  
"That's an unfair fight and besides it was two against one. You guys aren't ready to take on Malfoy in a duel."

"A duel? I would have plummeted him into the ground." Eric stated. "The way he and that Zabini fellow talked about you. They're lucky we didn't jump them the moment the words flew out of his bloody mouth."

"Look. I appreciate you defending me and all, but you guys are at Hogwarts now. It's a rare occasion anyone here settles anything with their fist. We use magic. You guys aren't caught up yet. There is still a lot you don't know. Malfoy and Zabini could have easily taken us all out." You explained to them.

"But you were there. You could have jinxed him." Michael spoke.

"I know. Malfoy and Zabini is no problem for me, but trying to defend them and protect you guys at the same time would have been too difficult."

"So you locked lips with him instead?" There was a tinge of anger in Michael's tone.

"I already said I did what I had to do to get us out of there."

"Sure you did." He scoffed.

You didn't understand why he was so upset about it. It got you mad.  
You stood up and glared at him.  
"First of all, Malfoy kissed me. So I took advantage of the situation."

"You certainly did." He fired.  
The other boys were quiet. It was rare any of you got upset with each other, but you... you never got mad at them, especially Michael.

"You know what? I don't need to explain myself. I'm going to bed."   
You grabbed the invisibility cloak from Daniel.   
"The next time Malfoy threatens to hex you, don't come to me for help!"   
You shouted before storming up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really horrible with tenses. :/ Sorry!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> MILD SEXUAL HARRASSMENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually put the ending of the previous chapter here. Sorry I didn't do that this time. I might not be doing it from now. Unless you guys like the little recap before the chapter begins....

  
"El," Hermione whispered harshly. "El!"   
She nudged your leg with hers. 

Your eyes popped open.  
"Thanks."   
You mumbled sleepily to her. 

You guys were in Transfiguration class taking notes. You were tired and reading wasn't exactly keeping you awake.

"That's the third time already. Did you not sleep well last night?" She asked quietly while still taking notes.

"Not really."

"Nightmares?" She asked.   
It was usually what kept you up at night. There has been several times over the past few years that Hermione has woken you up because you were screaming in your sleep.

"No. I just got to bed late." 

"I thought I heard you come in later than usual. Cooling down?" She asked.

You knew she was referring to your tantrum in the dormitory yesterday evening.

"Not exactly. I kind of had a row with Michael."

"About what?" She whispered.

"Because I kissed Malfoy." Your reply was casual, but it was barely audible. Harry and Ron were sitting in front of you. You didn't want them to hear.

"YOU WHAT?!" Hermione accidently blurted.  
Your face flushed pink.

"Ms. Granger?!" McGonagall snapped. "Is there a problem?!"

"Sorry, Professor." Hermione's face flushed pink as well.

You chuckled slightly.  
McGonagall's attention went back to grading papers.

"I want details." Hermione whispered before turning her attention back to her notes. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/3_1.jpg.html)

"SPILL!" Hermione demanded the moment the two of you exited class. 

You looked around to make sure no one was nearby listening in. Ron and Harry were in front of you, but they were in a deep conversation of their own.

"Okay, well did you hear about what I did at dinner last night?" You began the story.

"I've heard whispers. But every story is different?"

"Long story short... I kind of sort of had a fit with the entire student body. Basically, I told them to back off of Harry's case and that they were bloody idiots." Your blood began to boil just thinking about the incident.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and confusion.  
"What?!"

"It's another story that I'll save for later." You didn't want to get worked up again. "Anyways, the boys _(Donovan, Eric, Daniel and Michael)_ were wondering what I was going on about so I took them out somewhere private just to kind of fill them in." You explained to her. "On our way back to the tower we ran into Malfoy and Zabini. They were giving us a hard time and well Malfoy pulled me up against him and he kissed me."   
Your cheeks grew warm.  
Small butterflies began to flutter in your stomach.

"In front of everyone?!" She asked astonished.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You girls okay?" Harry had turned around to ask.  
Hermione had spoken a little too loud. She was getting overly excited.

"We're fine." You smiled at him.  
Harry smiled back then continued his conversation with Ron.

"And what did you do?" Hermione's voice was back to a whisper.

"I kissed him back."

"In front of everyone?!" She recited.

"Yes." You were blushing, but your answer was passive.

"Don't ever tell anyone I said this, _BUT_ is he the amazing kisser that I imagine him to be?"

"Yes... I mean... I don't know." You stuttered. "I mean it was a good kiss. I enjoyed it. I'd definitely would do it again. I just hope he didn't think I was bad. The only boy I ever kissed was Harry." You admitted with a small blush.

"So did Michael get jealous or something?" Hermione asked continuing on with the story.

"Merlin's beard if I know. I told him I only kissed Malfoy so we could get out of trouble, which was the truth by the way. But he said it was because I wanted to." You scowled at the memory.

"Did you?"

"Well not at first, but that's not the point. He really had no reason to be mad about what happened. None of the other guys cared, so why would he? Besides, since when does it matter to him whom I kiss?"

"He's probably jealous. Remember the whole Ron and Donovan thing?"

"Good! Let him be jealous! Maybe I should snog Malfoy more often if that's how I'm going to get his attention."

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/michael.jpg.html)

You guys had finally made it to Potions class; however, Snape had not t arrived yet and the classroom door was locked; therefore, everyone had no choice but to lounge around and chat until he came. Not that anyone was complaining of course.

Malfoy was in the process of escaping Pansy's crutches when he saw you approach with the Golden Trio. Harry and you seemed to be in a pleasant conversation which he, of course, had every intention of interrupting.

"So you have detention with Umbridge tonight?" You asked Harry.

"Unfortunately." He sighed. "It's for the entire week. I tried to reason with Professor McGonagall, but she said it was out of her control."

You reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, giving him a weak smile.  
"I'm sorry, Harry."

"It is what it is." He shrugged.

"Hey Emerson."   
A familiar voice came from behind you. You sighed in frustration. You let go of Harry's hand and turned around. You crossed your arms over your chest. You were not in the mood to play his games today.

"Why is it that you're always around when you're not wanted Malfoy." You retorted with annoyance.

"Don't be that way, Emerson." He moved closer to you.  
"I was just thinking that maybe we can go somewhere and finished what we intended to last night."

By now Malfoy had maneuvered you between him and the wall.  
You attempted to push him away, but he caught your arms and pinned them to your sides. Malfoy pushed his hips against yours, securing you in place.  
You struggled to break free, but failed miserably. 

"Get off her Malfoy!" Harry withdrew his wand.

Crabbe and Goyle were quick to approach Malfoy. Their wands out as well, but Harry didn't falter.

"What do you say, Emerson?" He gently caressed your cheek. "We could skip class and _mix some potions of our own_."

You rolled your eyes at his lame attempt of phrasing. You couldn't believe this guy. He was so determined to embarrass you and get his way that he was willing to do it in front of the majority 5th year class.  
You could feel everyone's eyes on the two of you. Everyone waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Malfoy leaned in.  
"How does that sound to you?"

"I rather hang out with Moaning Myrtle then-"

But before you had a chance to finish, Malfoy pressed his lip against yours.

There were gasp from Slytherins and Gryffindors. No one could believe that Malfoy was actually kissing you. Not only was he willingly kissing you.  
A Gryffindor.  
A Half-Blood.  
But he was willingly kissing you in public.

This time you didn't kiss him back. You were furious.  
You wiggled your leg free, and brought your leg up with as much force as possible and kneed him right in the groin.

Immediately, Malfoy released you. He hunched over, gasping for air. His hands were grabbing his manhood.  
You grabbed him by the face and lifted it towards yours.  
He had tears forming in his eyes.

"Put your lips on me _one more time_ and I will blast them off." Your eyes darted to where his hands were clutching. 

"I do believe that is a threat, Ms. Emerson. That's 20 points from Gryffindor." Snape said showing up out of nowhere.

"I was defending myself. He was sexually harassing me." You argued with him.

"Make that another 10 for talking back." Snape said with his slow drawn out voice.

"I wasn't talking back!" 

"And detention. My class tomorrow. 7 o' clock. Do not be late." He finalized. Snape opened the door to the classroom and everyone silently filed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder...  
> Sexual Harassment is a serious matter.   
> Yes it is written in here... but I do not promote it.   
> If you are being harassed sexually, verbally, physically... whatever it is. TELL SOMEONE.   
> NO MEANS NO and STOP MEANS STOP!
> 
> Remember you are strong!


	13. 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember if I have mentioned this before...  
> Italics are internal thoughts...

You sulked into the common room and threw yourself on the couch. You were exhausted. You just spent the last two hours in detention with Professor Snape. He made you go through his pantry and organize his ingredients by alphabetical order and by family. He also made you clean all of his cauldrons by hand.

You checked the clock. It was almost 9:30pm.

_Just five minutes…_

You closed your eyes relaxing into the couch. It was barely the second day of the term and you were already exhausted. You just wanted a few minutes to yourself; however, it was interrupted by a pair of hands covering your eyes. You sighed. You were too tired to play games at the moment. 

"Fred… George… take your hands off of me or I'll start doing some serious hexing.” Your voice was stern and threatening.

"Okay, okay. There’s no need for violence.” 

You groaned. That wasn’t the voice of Fred or George. It was the last person you wanted to deal with today.

“What do you want?” You spat.  
Michael and you were still in an argument. 

"I’m not here to fight, okay?" He says coming around the couch to face you.

“Look Michael,” you stood up. “I’m exhausted and in desperate need of a shower. I’m not in the mood for you right now.”

“Ella,” Michael grabbed your hand. “I want to apologize.”

“Fine. Apology accepted.” You shook your hand away from his. “Are we done here?” You just wanted to be over with it and get to bed. Today was a long enough day already.

“E, just hear me out, please.” He begged.

You sighed with frustration. You were frustrated more with yourself than him. It was a stupid nickname. A stupid and basic nickname, but you had a soft spot for it. Mainly because Michael was the only one that called you that and it made you feel special.

“Fine.” You fell back onto the couch.

Michael took a seat next to you.

“I’m sorry that I got so mad about you kissing Malfoy. It’s just that seeing you kissing him made me really... really..."

"Really what?"

"Jealous." He confessed to you.

“Really?" Your voice leaked with sarcasm.

“Yeah.”  
He said.  
“It’s funny. I know how close you are with Donovan. And the way Eric and you are with each other, you think that would get me jealous. But it doesn’t. But seeing you kiss Malfoy, absolutely drove me mad."

"Why?!" You asked with irritation.

"Because I wanted to be the one kissing you.”

“You do?” This took you by surprise. Regardless of what the other boys have told you, you didn't think Michael had these kind of thoughts about you.

“Yes.” Michael smiled at you. 

“Why?”

“Because I like you, E.” He confessed.

“You do?” You couldn't believe it. Michael was telling you that your feelings that you've had for him all this time weren't in vein.

“Well yeah. I've always been attracted to you, but it wasn't until last night when I saw Malfoy kissing you, that I realized I wanted to be with you."

"You do?" You were completely surprised.  
Yes there was small playful flirting that happened here and there. He just never made a serious move to show that he meant it. You were starting to think that your relationship with him was going to be similar to yours and Eric; however, on a much lower level.

"Of course I do. You’re beautiful, you’re kind, you’re funny, and you’re smart. You’re everything a guy wants.”

“I am?” This was news to you.

“You are.” Michael’s hand cupped your face. He leaned in.  
You followed his lead.  
You two were seconds away from kissing, when the portrait hole swung open.  
You pulled away from Michael.  
It was Harry.

“Hey Harry. How was detention?" You asked him.

“Awful. She made me write lines.” He responded clutching his hand.

"That doesn’t sound too bad." Michael said.

“So you would think.” Harry forced a weak smile. “I’m going to head to bed. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Harry.” You said.

“See you later, mate." Michael called out.

"I should get to bed too." You heaved yourself off the couch as you saw Harry disappear. You completely abandoned the moment Michael and you were having before Harry walked in. 

Michael stood up as well. There was disappointment written all over his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.” Michael responded with a frown.

“Goodnight Michael." You turned and walked towards the stairs. You hit the first step when Michael called out.

“E, wait!”

You stopped and turned around. He hurriedly shuffled towards you.

“I need to do this before I lose my nerve.”

Before you even had a chance to respond, Michael crash landed his lips with yours. His lips were soft and warm. Michael’s arm wrapped around your waist bringing you closer to him. You began to respond back to the kiss.  
You’ve waited for this moment for almost a year now. You imagined it countless and countless of times. You were starting to think it was never going to happen.  
And now that it was happening, you weren’t sure how to feel about it.

You gently pulled away.  
Michael’s eyes fluttered opened and smiled at you.  
You shyly smiled back.

“Goodnight Michael.”

“Goodnight, E.” Michael smiled proudly as he watched you climb up the stairs.

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/michael.jpg.html)

You were fresh out of the shower and in your pajamas; however, you weren’t exactly ready for bed. The kiss with Michael had your mind working over load.  
You approached Hermione’s bed. 

“Hermione?” You slightly whispered. “Are you awake?” 

Her drapes opened slightly.  
“Yes. I can’t sleep.” 

“Common room?” You suggested.  
“Common room.” She agreed. 

The both of you grabbed your bath robes and left the dorm room. On the way there the two of you ran into Ginny. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” She asked. 

The both of you shook your head no. 

"Me either." She replied. 

The three of you found the common room empty. You guys gathered around the fire. 

“So what’s keeping you guys up?” Ginny asked. 

“Boys.” You two replied in unison. 

“You?” You asked her. 

“Same.” Ginny sighed. “So what did you and my brother argue about this time?” 

“What don’t we argue about?” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“We fight over the littlest things. You would think with us going out it would end all that bickering between us." She grunted with frustration.  
"I've liked Ron for a long time and when he asked me out I was," she paused, "gosh I don’t know. I can’t even explain it. All I know is I’ve never been so happy in my life, but since we started going out we just fight more and more. Earlier today we got into this big row over something so... _irrelevant_... and I just don't know if I can do this."  
Hermione looked at the both of you to see if any of you were going to lash out at her. 

“Hermione, you guys have been dating for less than a week.” You commented. 

"'Seriously, Mione! I’m not just saying this because Ron is my brother, but cut him a break. Ron’s daft, but there’s one thing I know for sure is that Ron has always had eyes for you. I know he hasn’t always showed it, but I know my brother. He doesn’t show his affection well, but he loves you Hermione. He really does.” Ginny not only defended her brother, but she comforted Hermione as well. 

“You really think Ron loves me?” Hermione asked with a blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Of course he does.” Ginny stated as if this fact wasn’t already obvious.  
Hermione smiled widely.  
“I guess you’re right Gin. I’ll cut him some slack. How are you and Seamus doing by the way?" Hermione decided to end the subject. 

"I'm not sure. Not well I think." She frowned. 

"Why what happened?" You asked. You were feeling a bit guilty. You guys have only been at Hogwarts for a few days, but you really haven't had the time to hang out with Ginny. With the term starting and detention tonight your usual schedule has been a little off. 

"It's this whole thing with Harry and Voldemort. He doesn't believe Harry for one second and for all the obvious reasons I do." 

Not only was Ginny referring to Harry being friends with her and the rest of the Weasley family, but you knew she was talking about her first year at Hogwarts. You were not attending Hogwarts at the time, but you have heard some of the story. You knew that Harry had saved Ginny from a basilisk and somehow Voldemort had something to do with it. 

"He's mad at me because I'm defending Harry and I'm on his side. I'm afraid he's going to break up with me. And although I think he's completely daft for not taking my side considering how close Harry is to my family... it doesn't mean I want to break up with him." 

"Ohh..." Hermione was not expecting this. Voldemort was such a sensitive subject. This was something more than a typical relationship problem. This... this involved so much more. She was at a loss for words. 

"Gin, if you really want to be with Seamus you need to talk to him. This whole thing with Harry and Vol-vole-" you stuttered, "Voldemort isn't easy."  
You finally spat out. Being 100 percent comfortable with saying Voldemort's name was not going to be an easy feat.  
"You and Hermione have known Harry for a long time. And you guys obviously have been through a lot with him, but you have to try and see it from a different point of view. Someone like me." 

"What do you mean? You've dated Harry. You shared your support last night. Doesn't it get you mad that no one believes him?" 

"That's not what I mean." You sighed. "It’s not that no one believes him that gets me. It’s the talking that happens behind his back. You have to remember that Voldemort caused so much pain... to so many people."  
You said his name with a little more ease this time.  
"My support has always been with Harry, but it doesn't mean that I want to believe that it’s true... that Voldemort is back. That might be the case for Seamus and a lot of other people. It's not that we don't believe. We don't want to believe. So maybe you should talk to him. Maybe apologize?" You suggested.  
"You can't blame him for not taking Harry's side. I mean it wasn't until yesterday during Defense against the Dark Arts that I completely believed Harry. " 

Ginny was quiet. She was pondering what you had said. Hermione was surprised that Ginny didn't bite back already. She knew Ginny was hot headed and usually believed she was right regardless what anyone else had to say about it. 

"I've never given that a thought." Ginny spoke after a few moments. "Harry is family so it's just natural for me to take his side. I never thought about seeing it from your point of view or Seamus' for that matter." 

"So are you going to talk to him?" Hermione was the one to ask. 

"Yeah I am." 

"And what if you guys can't see eye to eye on it?" You asked her. 

"Then we might have to break up." Ginny frowned. "I won't hold it against him, but it got pretty ugly between us and if we can't work this out then we're not going to work out." 

"Well you know you have us for support." You assured her. 

"I know." Ginny smiled. "Thanks El. So what boy problems are you having?" She changed the subject. "Not enjoying Malfoy's public displays of affection?" She teased. 

You glared at her.  
"He did that to spite me. He thinks he's so... so... ugh!" You grunted. "I bloody can't stand him sometimes." Your blood was beginning to boil. 

"Whoa! Relax!" Ginny had her hands in the air defensively. "I'm sorry." She apologized with a slight chuckle. "I didn't think that was going to work you that much." 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself down.  
"I'm sorry." You apologized. "He just really got to me today, but he isn't my boy problem. Michael is." 

"I thought you were done with that?" Hermione commented. 

"I thought I was too until he kissed me!" 

"WHAT?!"  
Both girls exclaimed in unison. 

"Wasn't he mad at you for kissing Malfoy?" Hermione asked dumbfounded. 

"Yes and you were right, of course. He was jealous." 

"How do you know?" Ginny asked. 

"He told me! Right before he told me he had feelings for me and he wanted to be with me!" It was funny because when Michael told you this information earlier you were surprised and confused. However, talking about it again made you angry. 

"Isn't this good news? You've fancied him for what... a year now? Aren't you excited?" 

"Of course I am! But this whole thing with Malfoy and him kissing me, and now Michael kissed me, and there are all these feelings..." You rambled on aimlessly. 

"Hold on! Wait!" Hermione stopped you. "Are you saying you have feelings for Malfoy?" 

"No! Of course not! It's just that with Malfoy I know exactly what he wants. He wants a good snog and a shag. That’s it!” You declared. “But with Michael I've been sitting around for a bloody year hoping... _praying_ that he likes me too and then he sees some other boy kiss me and all of a sudden he wants to be with me?" 

"I'm sorry... I don't see the problem." Ginny remarked. "Don't you want to be with him?" 

"Yes!" You exclaimed. "What I’m trying to say is that Michael has known that I’ve liked him for a while now. He's not daft. But he's never done or said anything about it until he saw Malfoy and I kiss." 

"Oooohhhhh!!!!!" Hermione and Ginny came to realization to what your concern about. 

"You think that he might have just said that because he saw you kissing Malfoy." Hermione clarified. 

"Yeah." You stated. "What if he only wants to be with me because he saw my attention directed to somebody else and not him?" 

"Then ask him." Ginny counseled. "Or ask Donovan. He's Donovan's best friend right? And you guys are best friends. Can't you just find out from him?" 

"I can't do that." You protested. 

"Why not?" 

"You know... that whole bro code thing." 

"Bro code?" Ginny was confused. 

"Never mind." You shook your head. "Donovan has been playing middle man long enough. I might be crossing the line with this one." 

"I think you should talk to Michael." Hermione suggested again. "He seems like a reasonable bloke. Just tell him you want to take this slow that way you could figure out if he really wants to be with you." She advised. 

"And if he doesn’t?” 

"I'll hex him." Ginny stated with a straight face.  
Hermione and you chuckled, but you had no doubt in your mind that she wasn’t kidding around. 

"So we're sleeping down here tonight?" you asked Ginny and Hermione.  
It was close to midnight now and you were too tired to go back to your dorm. 

"Yeah lets.” Ginny smiled.  
The three of you laid your heads on your pillows. 

"Goodnight. Love you both." Hermione yawned. 

"Love you too."  
The three of you closed your eyes and quickly fall asleep.

**[we're just silly little girls who fall for stupid boys]**

  
You were up a bit early this morning and decided to head down to breakfast alone. There were only a few people in the Great Hall. You sat at the Gryffindor table practicing a few transfiguration spells on your goblet until the Great Hall began to crowd with students. You cringed inwardly as Michael took a seat next to you. 

It’s been a few days since the kiss and you haven’t seen much of him since. You didn’t take Hermione’s and Ginny’s advice and successfully have been avoiding him. You just didn’t think you could really take the rejection. You honestly believed he was only into you now because of the whole incident with Malfoy.

“Hey E.” Michael greeted you.

“Hey.” You mumbled quietly. You discreetly inched away from him. 

“Something wrong?” He asked noticing your behavior. 

“Oh nothing. Just tired” You fibbed.

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/14.jpg.html)

  
Harry had woken up earlier than usual and decided to start getting ready for the day instead of lying in bed for a tad longer. By the time he was ready it was about time for breakfast. Ron, as usual, was still sleeping. He decided to wake him.

"Ron wake up." He shook him. 

"Five more minutes, mum." Ron turned over and buried his face into his pillow. 

_Boy, this is going to be a long day._

"Ron get up. You're going to miss breakfast." Harry hit the bed post.  
Ron immediately shot up and began to get dress.  
“I knew that would work." Harry chuckled.  


Ron scrambled out of bed. He checked the time.  
"Thanks for waking me Harry." Ron said slipping on a pair of trousers in a hurry. 

"Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me." Harry shook his head in amusement at a hopping Ron.  
He was jumping up and down on one leg trying to get on one of his shoes. 

"I wonder the same about you, Harry." Ron said while pulling on his jumper. 

This caused Harry to laugh. He couldn’t even imagine how his life would be if he hadn’t met Ronald Weasley. He might have been friends with Draco right now, and calling Ron names like Weasel, and making fun of him for the pure satisfaction. 

"You done?” Harry asked as Ron did his best to straighten out his hair. 

"Yea let’s go." He finished and raced out of the room with me sauntering behind him. 

"Are you really that hungry, Ron?" 

"No, I'm just in a hurry."  
Harry let out a loud snort.  
"Okay maybe a little. But I also wanted to give Hermione something before breakfast."  


"A little before breakfast snogging." Harry teased.  


"Oh yes, Harry. I'm just going to snog her into oblivion." Ron sarcastically replied.  


"Excuse me, Ronald Weasley?" Hermione erupted coming down the stairs. "Is that what you think of me as? A snog toy?" 

_Here we go_

"No Hermione. That's not what I said." Ron tried to back peddle. 

"Well it sure did sound like it." 

Harry took this as his cue to leave. He quietly snuck out the portrait hole and quickly found his way in the great hall.  
When he arrived he noticed Michael sitting next to you. He had his arm around her. He has only known his new friends for about a week now. He didn’t know them well, but he knew well enough that your relationship with them was a little peculiar. The way you acted with Eric and how close you were with Donovan was something different. Harry was so use to you being close to him and seeing how close you were with these other boys made him slightly jealous. However, seeing Michael sitting with his arm around you gave him a different kind of jealousy. He wasn’t 100 percent sure, but he believed you did like Michael and he was pretty certain he liked you. Michael has never admitted it, but Harry noticed little things. He noticed how Michael lingered a little longer in the library with you during study sessions. Or how he always went out of his way to give you a compliment. And the glares he gave the other boys of Hogwarts that paid you some extra attention. 

"Good Morning, Harry." 

Harry's jealousy quickly subsided when he realized it was Cho Chang that greeted him. 

"Indeed it is, Cho." Harry replied with a bashful smile. 

"So, you ready for Quidditch this year?" 

"Definitely. More ready than I've ever been. You know with everything..." Harry abruptly stopped. He was about to bring up last year's events. He didn't want to upset Cho. 

"Everything what?" She asked her brow scrunched up in confusion. 

"Oh you know, with all the preparation for the O.W.Ls." Harry thought up quickly. _Yes, nice save Harry!_

Cho chuckled.  
Harry beamed at being able to make her laugh.  


"Yes those can be a bit stressful." 

"Try a lot." 

"Don’t worry, Harry. I'm sure you'll do great." 

"Thanks Cho." Harry gave her a sloppy smile. 

"Well I can’t wait to see you on the field. Talk to you later, Harry." Cho gave a small wave goodbye as she left to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Right. You too!" Harry waved goodbye.  
He sighed deeply.  
_Now if only every conversation with her can go that smoothly._  
Harry thought to himself as he finally approached the Gryffindor table. 

"Hey you two." Harry greeted you and Michael as he took a seat opposite of you. 

"Hey Harry." Michael greeted him. 

You were so busy concentrating on your plate of food, which you've barely touched, that you didn't notice Harry's arrival. 

Harry could tell that you weren't comfortable in your current situation and Michael seemed completely oblivious to the fact. 

Maybe she doesn't like him after all. 

"Michael, do you mind passing me the blueberries?" Harry asked trying to help you out. 

You glanced around the table and noticed the bowl of blueberries were just in Harry's reach. You were a little confused why Harry would ask if he was capable of getting them himself. 

"Oh, sure mate." Michael responded without a thought. His arm left your shoulders to grab the bowl and pass them to Harry.  
You took this small opportunity of freedom to inch away from Michael. It was then that you realized what Harry had done.  
You glanced at him and mouthed him a quick thank you.  


Harry gave you a quick wink. 

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" You asked noticing that they weren't with him or at the Gryffindor table as you did a quick scan up and down the table. 

"In the common room arguing." Harry rolled his eyes. "Nothing new." 

"Of course." You chuckled. "How'd you sleep last night, Harry?" You changed the subject. 

"Pretty well, actually. I was exhausted. How about you?" 

"Good. I'm a little tired. I was hanging out with Hermione and Ginny for a little bit so I was up later than usual." 

Michael was getting upset over yours and Harry's interaction. He was having a nice breakfast with you securely tucked under his arm until Harry arrived. He knew Harry and you use to date and the thought was bothering him more than usual. He wanted your attention.  
He needed to show Harry that you were his girl now. 

"Hey E? Do you want to go on a date with me?" He blurted. 

Harry was taken a back. He was not expecting that at all and by the looks of it neither were you. Several other heads actually turned your way. 

"Ex...ex.. excuse me?" Your face was turning red with embarrassment. 

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" He repeated again. 

Your face was heating up. You weren't sure if it was out of furiousity for him putting you on the spot like this or from the sheer embarrassment. You panicked as Harry and the other Gryffindors around you waited for your answer. You looked at Harry. Your eyes pleading for help, but he had no idea what to do. Luckily, for you the mail had arrived. You were too panic stricken to realize until Mazn had nipped your finger to get your attention. 

You hissed pulling your hand back.  
"Sorry Mazn!"  
You apologized to him. You quickly removed the letter attached to his leg and gave him some bacon off your plate. He hooted happily and took flight again.  
You looked at the letter and saw that it was from your mother.  
"Sorry Michael!" You apologized, however, it was not sincere. "I really need to get to this right away. It's from mother."  
And before he could say a word you snatched up your book bag and scurried out of the Great Hall.

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/mazn.jpg.html)

Malfoy was eating breakfast while brainstorming on how he was going to pay you back for yesterday. You humiliated him in public. The only small victory he got out of it was Snape taking away points from Gryffindor and you landing detention, but this wasn't good enough for him. He needed to give you his own form of punishment. But what...  
He watched your uncomfortable interaction with Michael. He didn't like that his arm was around you and he could tell that you didn't like it either.  
He was the one pursuing you. He didn't want any competition.

_Not that the mudblood is any real competition_

"What?!" Malfoy shouted at Pansy.  
She was pulling his arm begging for his attention.  
Pansy was beaming now that she had his eyes on her.

"Dracooo," She purred stroking his arm. "I was thinking we could skip classes this morning and head to the Room of Requirement. You know for old time sakes?" She suggestively wink at him.

"No Pansy. I have Arithmancy today. I can't afford to miss that."

"Oh come on Draco. What's one little class?"

Draco noticed you packing your bags to leave. He checked the time real quick. Class wasn't for another 20 minutes. He watched you hurry pass the Slytherin table with a letter clenched in your hand.

"I gotta go." He yanked himself free from Pansy's clutches and followed after you.

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/db186426-53db-444e-a394-a3b8efc37c5a.jpg.html)

  
You were heading towards the dungeons reading the letter from your mother.

_Hey, Baby!_

It read.

_I'm sorry I couldn't back to you sooner. I've been working a lot of extra shifts lately so I've been pretty busy.  
But to address your previous letter..._

"What the hell?!" You blurted. You never got the chance to finish the rest of your letter. It went flying out of your hands from behind you.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  You were heading towards the dungeons reading the letter from your mother.
> 
>  
> 
> _Hey, Baby!_
> 
>  
> 
> It read.
> 
>  
> 
> _I'm sorry I couldn't back to you sooner. I've been working a lot of extra shifts lately so I've been pretty busy.  
>  But to address your previous letter... _
> 
>  
> 
> "What the hell?!" You blurted. You never got the chance to finish the rest of your letter. It went flying out of your hands from behind you.

**[** she had the **most beautiful** thing I had ever  seen   
and it took only her **laugh** to realize  
that **beauty** was the ~~least~~ of her **]**  


Malfoy kept his distance quietly following you as you kept yourself distracted with your letter. He realized you were walking to the dungeons for class. 

_Perfect!_

There were tons of dark corridors and it was so close to class. But how was he going to get your attention? 

I got it! 

Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it towards you.  
" _Accio_ letter!" 

"What the hell?!" You turned around to see your letter fly into the hands of Draco Malfoy.  
"You rotten little ferret!" You sneered making your way towards him. 

"Now that's not nice." He playfully smirked. 

"Malfoy, I don't have time to play your little games right now. So would you please give me back my letter?" You demanded sticking out your hand. 

Malfoy began to examine the parchment. Confusion was written on his face.  
"What exactly are you trying to read here?" 

"A letter. What does it look like?" You stated the obvious. 

"But there's nothing on here." 

"What? Let me see." You snatched the letter back from him. When you looked at the letter you saw your mom's handwriting.  
"Yes there is. It's all here. See?"  
You briefly flashed him the letter. You didn't want him to see the contents of it. 

"Emerson, there is nothing on the bloody piece of parchment." Malfoy was beginning to get annoyed. He didn't understand why you were acting so childish. 

You glanced at the letter again. Your mom's handwriting was as clear as day.  
"Ah! Good ol' mom!"  
You exclaimed as realization.  
"Mr. Malfoy, you have just experienced one of my mom's unseeing spells." It only made sense. This letter had sensitive information in it. Of course she would cast a spell on it. 

"A what?" 

"Unseeing spell." You repeated. "It only allows the addressee to read and to other eyes the words will be unseen." 

Malfoy was not impressed. However, his curiosity was peaked. He wanted to know what was in the letter. There had to be a reason your mother put a spell on it.  
"So what's in the letter?" 

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?" 

"Yes I do." He replied with a cocky smile. 

"Why? Because you're a Malfoy and Malfoy's always get what they want?" You mocked him. 

"That and this." Malfoy grabbed you by the waist and pulled you into him. 

"Malfoy, how many times do we have to have this conversation about you touching me? I'm going to give you three seconds to back off before I ruin your chances of having children." You threatened. "One... two... thr--" 

Suddenly, Malfoy leaned in.  
You stopped counting.  
His face was close to yours that you could feel his cold breath on your lips. Your heart began to race. All means of following through on your threat left you. You were waiting for his lips to touch yours, but they never did. 

Malfoy's thumbs began to trace small circles along the small part of your hips that were exposed. His lips finally made contact with your neck. He traced soft kisses up and down your neck line causing a small moan to escape you. 

Malfoy knew that he had you now. 

"Malfoy, someone is going to see us." You say as he gently nibbled at your detached earlobe. 

"Well I guess we have to go somewhere more private." Malfoy took your hand and lead you down a dark corridor nearby.  
"So what was in that letter, Emerson?" Malfoy asked again pinning you against the cold stone wall. 

"It's none of your business." 

"Oh come on. Don't be that way." Malfoy slowly traced his fingers over your collarbone making you giggle.  
"Oh found a ticklish spot have I?" He smirked evilly.  


Your eyes widen in fear.  
"Malfoy don't! Please!" You pleaded. "I'm really, really, really ticklish. It's not funny. I'm like pee in my pants ticklish." 

"Tell me what's in the letter then?" He threatened. 

"Malfoy. Please no. I can't." 

"Then you leave me no choice!" Malfoy fingers dug into your neck. 

You tried fighting him off, but it was no use. Malfoy was too strong.  
His slender fingers found the sides of your stomach and wreaked havoc there. This caused you too fall to the ground which only gave him a bigger advantage. Malfoy straddled you holding you down to the ground. 

"Malfoy stop!" You managed to shout between fits of laughter. 

Malfoy was enjoying this a lot more than it seemed. He was a bit mesmerized by the sight of you beneath him.  
Your hair was array everywhere and the small gasps of air you were taking in between laughs was a bit overwhelming. It was like music to his ears. It was beautiful. You were beautiful. 

"I- can't - breath!" 

Malfoy always thought you were beautiful though. From the first time he saw you he couldn't take his eyes off you. However, he wouldn't admit that out loud. He could barely admit it to himself. He enjoyed watching your long, luxurious, dark brown hair swing left and right as you switched your hips back and forth walking down the hallways. He would secretly watch you as you read in class. He adored the way your honey brown eyes would lighten up when you read something that interest you. Or the way you bit your lip when you were concentrating really hard. But it was your gorgeous smile that won him over. He loved the way it made your eyes crinkle in the corners. 

"Not until you tell me what's in the letter!" 

And those pearly whites could brighten up anyone's day. It was a smile of an angel. 

As you squirmed to get free beneath him, Malfoy couldn't help but ponder why you had to be in Gryffindor? Why you had to be a half-blood? Why did the two of you had to be so different in all aspects of your life? You were the Golden Girl of Hogwarts and he was the Hogwarts bad boy.  
It was a title that he never minded before. It got him a lot of belles. But right now he wished he wasn't the bad boy. You had no business with a bad boy. And he had no business with a good girl. But yet here you two were... 

  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!" You caved. Another minute and you were going to wet yourself. Plus, Malfoy sitting on your bladder wasn't exactly helping either.

"See, I told you I always get my way." Malfoy got off you and offered his hand to help you up. 

You accept it and lifted yourself off the ground. You let go of his hand and dust yourself off.  
"Do I have anything on my back?" You turned around to show him.

"No, but you skirt is backwards."

"Ugh!" You groaned. "I hate this damn thing." You usually were uniform pants, but Umbridge has been hounding you about being out of uniform. She said skirts were "proper" attire for ladies.  
"I curse the person who ever thought of these as a damn uniform." You turned your skirt around and straightened it.

"But you look damn good in one." Malfoy complimented looking you up and down.

You ignored his compliment.  
"Well hasta luego, Malfoy." You made your departure, but you weren't fast enough.  
Malfoy grabbed your hand and spun you into him. Your back was pressing against him with his arm securely around your mid drift.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To class. It's going to start soon." You stated.

"You still haven't told me about the letter." At this point Malfoy could care less about the letter. He was only distracting you now. He had come up with the perfect way to get you back. 

"You're not going to give up are you?"

"Nope. I'm a Malfoy-" 

"Yeah, yeah! I know!" You cut him off.  
The bell rang signaling students that class was going to start in 5 minutes.  
"We're going to be late, Malfoy. Let's go."  
You unraveled yourself from him, but only to be twirled back in.

"No. I'm enjoying myself here." His lips brushed against your ear.

"But Snape." You were trying to keep your composure as Malfoy lips explored your neck again. They were already having an affect on you.  
"I don't want another detention." 

"Don't worry," he spoke between kisses, "about-him. - I'll - handle--."

"But?!"

"Ssshhhh..." He silenced you by pushing you against the wall.

You went silent.  
Malfoy's hand went and cupped your chin. He lifted it slightly so you guys were making eye contact. He leaned in.  
You knew you should tell him to stop, especially because you were trying to figure out your situation with Michael. But you didn't want him to stop. Despite, your assault on him yesterday you kept thinking about the other night when he first kissed you.  
The kissed may have been out of spite, but you enjoyed it regardless.  
You wanted to kiss him again, but without any interruptions.

Your heart began to race as his other hand dragged up your thigh. His touch sent shivers down your spine.  
Malfoy's hand reached your skirt. Slowly, he began to push it up. He was holding eye contact while teasing you. He engaged your reaction to his touch. By the way you bit your lip he knew he had you under his control.

"Malfoy..." You let out a breathy whisper.

"Yes?"

"Please," you begged. "Kiss me."

Without saying a word, Malfoy finally happily obliged. He started off slow. Skillfully, he glided his lips against yours. His hand fell from your chin to wrap around your waist. He pulled you in closer.  
His tongue gently ran across your lips slightly pushing against your teeth. It wasn't until he did it a second time that you realized what he was doing. He was asking permission to enter.  
You were hesitant. You didn't know how to kiss using your tongue. This was something Harry and you never did. Malfoy dragged his tongue across a third time.  
You opened your mouth slightly allowing him to enter.  
Malfoy explored your mouth fully.  
He sensed that you didn't know what you were doing. He gently massaged his tongue against yours guiding you through the kiss. 

Malfoy tasted like minty apple. It was oddly intoxicating. You wanted to taste more him. You used a little more tongue causing Malfoy to moan. This boosted your confidence.  
You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.  
The rhythm picked up.  
Malfoy slid his tongue against yours. There was a taste of honey that lingered in your mouth. It tasted so good to him.  
He wrapped his arms around your thighs and picked you up off the ground. Instinctively, you wrapped your legs around him.  


Malfoy's lips revisited your neck.  
"Mmmfy..." He mumbled against your silky neck. 

"What?" You moaned in response.  
Malfoy answered by biting down on your neck and sucking hard.  
You screamed out with a twisted mixture of pain and pleasure. 

Malfoy's lips were on yours again. This time there wasn't any hesitation to allow him to taste you. Your fingers wrapped in his hair at the back of his neck.  
He growled in your mouth.  
He tugged at the ties of your robe. They hit the floor. He just as easily removed his own.  
Next, he loosened your tie then slowly began to unbutton your shirt.  
You watched him as he did so. Your chest quickly moving up and down. His fingers skillfully removing each button from its slot one by one. He got to the last button and pulled back a little. Your shirt hanging slightly open. Just the little bit of skin that he saw and the cotton white bra that you were wearing sent goose bumps across his skin. 

You could see the daze look in Malfoy's grey eyes. There was hunger and desire in them.  
He reached for the snap of your skirt.  
This is when you finally snapped out of your own daze. 

"Malfoy." You grabbed his hand from your skirt. "We need to stop."  
He looked up at you like he didn't quite catch what you said.  
"Stop." You repeated again. "We should stop." 

Malfoy blinked and shook his head.  
"I'm sorry..." He carefully let you back on your own two feet.  
However, he didn't understand what he was sorry for. As far as he was concerned he did nothing wrong. It just kind of slipped out of his mouth. 

You paid no attention to his apology.  
"Wow..." You whispered coming down from your own high. 

"Glad to see you enjoyed it." Malfoy recovered from his previous apology. 

You stood there running your fingers over your swollen lips. It was funny. His lips were so cold, but your mouth was radiating from the kiss. You were curious why Harry and you never kissed like this before. It was possible the reason behind it was that Harry was your first boyfriend. It's not that you haven't been asked out before. However, Harry was the first person to ask you out in person. You admired his bravery and said yes. You did like him after all.  
You guys dated for months, but things never got heated like this. Not even close. 

You snapped out of your thinking state when you heard Malfoy speak.  
"Huh? I didn’t hear you." 

"I was saying I bet Potter couldn’t give you anything like that." He smirked looking over your disheveled body. 

You decided it was best not to respond with anything snarky.  
You quickly put yourself back together.  
"We should get to class."

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/PH2G/LucyHale-crp398h.jpg.html)

You were standing in front of Potion's class with a dreadful look on your face. You have never been late for a class before. Let alone Snape's class. It was bad enough that you had your first detention, in your history at Hogwarts, just a few days after the term started, all thanks to Malfoy and Snape.

"If you want me to get you out of this you're going to have to open the door." Malfoy smirked widened.

You groaned and slowly pulled the door open.

Without even looking away from the chalkboard Snape barked at you.  
"Ms. Emerson you're late."

_Ms. Emerson you're late._  
You mimicked him.  
_Asshole_

Of course, he didn't even acknowledge Malfoy's late arrival.

"I can explain that Professor." Malfoy spoke up.

"I did not ask for an explanation." Snape finally turned around and addressed the two of you. "But if you must, Mr. Malfoy."

 

"Well Emerson here was having a bit of trouble with a levitating sherbet ball, you see." Malfoy began.

"What are you all looking at? Get back to work!" Snape snapped. All the curious students went straight back to work but you can still see eager students inconspicuously staring from the corner of their eyes. "Continue Mr. Malfoy."

"Then Peeves came along and took her book bag. And that's when the levitating had worn off."

You stared at Malfoy in disbelief and part admiration. He was speaking so smoothly it was like lying was his first tongue. You were with him and you almost believed his story.

"I got there just in time and like the gentleman I am,"

_Ha! Gentleman!_  
You scoffed.

"I helped her safely to the floor. We would have been here sooner, but it took longer than expected to get back Emerson's bag from Peeves." Malfoy finally finished.

Snape studied you looking for any trace of information to see if there was more to the story.  
You really hoped he bought it. You were not ready for another detention. You couldn't afford it with all the extra studying you've been doing to help out your boys.  
A small smile formed at Snape's lips.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for your _kind_ actions."  
You raised your eyebrows at him. Something didn't sound right.  
"And five points from Gryffindor."

"What for?" You had forgotten about your previous thought.

"For being late to my class and make that another five for talking back. Now take your seat Ms. Emerson before I decide to take more points away."

You sighed irritably and took the empty seat next to Hermione.  
The class was reading so you stole a quick glance at Hermione's book and saw what page she was on.  
Quickly, you turned to the chapter and began reading. As you did so you could hear sniggers coming from behind you.  
You were annoyed and glanced back to see who was causing the distraction. It was Daphne Greengrass and Sally Smith. You glared at them then continued your reading.  
However, the sniggering didn't stop. It got louder.  
You were going to tell them to quit it, but that's when you realized half the Slytherin class was staring at you.

"Hermione." You whispered from the corner of your mouth. "Is it me or is there something on my face?" Your question was partially rheotorical.  
Hermione shot a quick glance to the Slytherins and then to you. Her hand immediately shot over her mouth.  
"What is it?" You ask her.  
Hermione carefully pulled out a small compact mirror from her book bag and handed it to you. You flipped it open and looked yourself over. It took a second before you noticed it.

"That dirty bastard!"

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Emerson?" Snape smirked from his desk.

"No sir, nothing. I'm sorry." You quickly responded.  
You looked back into the mirror. It reflected in the mirror like a neon sign on the Las Vegas strip.  
There on your neck was a hickey.  
Draco Malfoy had given you a hickey.  
You examined it in the mirror. It wasn't tiny either. It looked like someone hit you in the neck with a golf ball.  
Just great.  
Oh, but this wasn't the worse part of it all. On the hickey, and you had no idea how he did it, but there were words in bold tiny letters. It read:

**_Property of Draco Malfoy_ **

_Bloody brilliant!_  
You snapped the mirror closed and handed it back to Hermione. Quickly, you pulled your hair out of its pony tail and moved your hair to cover your shame. 

You scanned the classroom looking for Malfoy. He was sitting in the front of the class with Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle.  
You gave him the bird.

"Detention Ms. Emerson. See me after class." Snape barked.

_Fuck!_

Malfoy's smirked grew with satisfaction.

There was nothing you could do. You had to suck it up and admit defeat. He had outsmarted you.  
You turned back to your book earning a sympathetic smile from Hermione.

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Slytherin/25.jpg.html)

As soon as Snape gave you the time of your detention you went straight to the Hospital Wing. You were hoping there was something Madam Pomphrey could do about your neck. You found her in her office.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomphrey." You softly knocked on the open door.

"Yes dear? Can I help you with something?" She stood up from her desk.

"Umm yea." You began to fidget. "I kind of have a bruise... that I was hoping you could help me with."

"Where at dear?"

"Well it's a bit embarrassing..." You bit your lip uneasily.

"Well let me see dear." She approached you.

You took a small step forward and moved your hair to the opposite side of your neck.

"Oh my! That is embarrassing."

Your face flushed red.

"Well I have good news and bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?"

"The bad." You responded quickly.

"I won’t be able to get rid of the hickey." 

"But... but... it's huge. I mean you grow bones back and you... you... get rid of fevers in an instant." You stuttered.

"I know, dear. I'm sorry, but I can't get rid of this. You're just going to have to let it run its course. It should be gone in a few days."

"Then what's the good news?" You frowned. If she couldn't get rid of the hickey you knew the good news couldn't have been that great.

"I can take care of the words."

"Really?" You perked up.

"Yes. Nothing a little Spell-Be-Gone couldn't do."  
Madam Pomphrey made her way to the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a little brown bottle, a white wash cloth, and a band aid. She opened the bottle and poured a small amount of the yellow liquid onto the wash cloth. Gently, she rubbed it along the hickey then placed the band aid over.  
"The bandage doesn't cover much so you're going to want to wear your hair down for awhile. But the words should be gone in an hour or two."

"Oh thank you sooo much Madam Pomphrey!" You hugged her. "I _really_ appreciate it!"

"You're welcome, dear." She chuckled giving you a small pat on your back. "Now here's a pass for class." She walked to her desk and quickly scribbled on a piece of parchment.  
"Now stay out of trouble." She handed the pass to you.

"Yes, ma'am! Thanks again!"

  
**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

"Ron come on. Stay focus!" Hermione nagged. "How do you expect to pass your O.W.L's?"

You guys were in the common room trying to finish up homework.

"Copying off of you, of course."  
This was definitely the wrong thing for Ron to say. You shook your head silently.

Here we go  
You knew exactly what was coming.

"You will do no such thing!" Hermione scolded her boyfriend. "Besides the exams have anti-cheating spells."

"'Mione I was only kidding." Ron tried to back peddle

"Cheating isnt something you should kid about, Ronald."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Ron closed his book. He wanted to end this fast before it turned into a bigger argument. "I'm just going to go to bed. I'll finish it at breakfast."  
Ron packed up his bags and kissed Hermione on the cheek before wishing you both a goodnight.

"You guys still bickering?" You asked chuckling at her frustrated state.

"Yes!" She sighed with exasperation. "But this morning he did something really sweet. Cliche, but sweet." She blushed.

"What did he do?"

"Well after Ron and I had our morning row, " Hermione joked, "He pulled out one Fred and George's fake wands. You know the ones that spits out fake flowers."

"Mmmhmmm."

"And well he handed me the flowers and said," Hermione's blushed deepened. "the day these flowers wilt is the day that I stop liking you." 

"Wait?!" You stopped her. "Ron did that? The clumsy, big mouth, no filter Ronald Weasley that we all know and love did something cheesy and cute?" You were in complete disbelief.

"Yes! It had to turn a million shades of red. You could ask Ginny. She saw the whole thing."

"Wow. That's probably have to be one of the sweetest things I've ever heard. I can't believe it." You were really impressed with Ron. That was a good way for him to step up his game.

"It has to be one of the sweetest thing he's ever said."

"Hmm.. I think Ronald Weasley is falling in love." You teased her.

"Oi, shut up! It's too soon for all that." She brushed you off.

"Too soon?! You guys have known each other for what? 5 years now? He's had five years to fall in love with you Hermione. It's definitely not too soon. If anything it's about damn time."

"Enough." She silenced you.

"Well how do you feel?" You asked her seriously.

"I care for Ron a lot. I really do. You know I do. But I'm not ready for love. I mean we're only 15."

"Oh Hermione! Love knows no bounds!" You waved your arms carelessly.

"Oh okay, Shakespeare." She mocked you. "And apparently neither do you or Malfoy." She flipped your hair where you were hiding your hickey. 

You glared at her.  
"Fine. You win." 

Hermione laughed.  
"I'm going to bed too. You coming?" She asked as she gathered the rest of her things. 

"I think I'm going to wait up for Harry. Try and help him with some homework."

"Alright." She responded. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight 'Mione." You called as she made her way up the stairs.  
You began to put your things away when a wrinkled piece of parchment fell out of your bag. You grabbed it and straightened out. It was your mom's letter. You almost forgot about it. You relocated yourself to the common room couch.  
Immediately, you began to read it.

_Hey, Baby!_

_I'm sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I've been working a lot of extra shifts lately so I've been pretty busy._  
But to address your previous letter...  
I've heard of Dolores Umbridge. She's a real ball buster. Definitely, not the friendliest person. Harry should really watch his tongue speaking to a Ministry official the way he did.  
There is definitely a reason why she's there considering recent events.  
But Sweetie, you should know that I've always supported Harry. I know that believing You-Know-Who is back is scary, but it's something the world is going to have to eventually come to terms with.  
You need to share your support with Harry. I imagine he's feeling pretty defeated right now with all the bad press in the paper about him.  
I should get going. I have to work another double tomorrow. Let me know if anything else comes up. 

_Oh! And tell the boys I said congratulations! And send everyone else my love!_  
You be careful. I love you and I miss you already.  
Oh and don't forget to write your dad! 

_Love you, baby!_

You thought about writing a quick letter back to your mom, but the common room door swinging open caught your attention.  
It was Harry.

"Hey, Harry." You called making your presence known.

Harry looked so drained. He probably would have walked right passed you if you didn't say anything.  
"Fey, it's late. What are you doing still awake?"

"Waiting for you. I thought I'd see if you needed help with any homework."

"Thanks but you didn't have to." He smiled slightly.

"You should sit down. You look tired." You suggested.

"Maybe I should." Harry joined you on the couch.  
You noticed Harry cringe as he did so. He was clutching his hand.

"Harry, are you okay?" You immediately asked. You were concerned. His face lacked color. Even his eyes gorgeous green eyes seemed dim.

"I'm fine. Just a cramp. That's all." 

"Let me see." You reached for his hand.

"No, I'm fine." Harry immediately placed his hand in his robe pocket. He did his best to fight back the pain that was being caused from the fabric of his robe touching his fresh scars.

"Harry, let me see." You told him sternly. 

"Okay." Harry sighed in defeat. He knew you weren't going to give up. "But you have to promise not to freak."

"I-"

"And..." He wasn't finished. "that you're not going to tell anyone."

Now you knew something was seriously wrong. You didn't want to agree to his terms, but you knew you couldn't help him unless you did so.  
"I promise." 

Harry takes his hand out of his pocket and holds it out in front of you. You saw blood dripping from his hand. 

You frowned.  
"Harry, what happened?" You inquired with concern.

"Umbridge." He said through gritted teeth.

Gently, you reached over his lap and grabbed his hand. You were stricken with horror when you saw what was etched in it.

**_I MUST NOT TELL LIES_ **

You took a deep breath. You were ready to flip out. You wanted to run all the way to Umbridge's office and hexed her into next year.  
You examined Harry's hand. You could see some of the older scars that were healed. Some were still in the process of healing, but these fresh cut through some of the old scars was delaying the progress.

"Is this what you meant by her having you write lines?" You finally spoke.

Harry nodded in response.

"Harry, this has to be illegal. Why haven't you told Dumbledore?"

"It's not a big deal." 

"Yes it is! You need to tell him!"

"I don't want to, okay?!" He snapped at you.

You instantly dropped his hand. You were a bit taken a back. Harry has never acted this way with you

Harry immediately regretted his actions.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to yell. I just don't think telling Dumbledore is going to change anything." He explained. "Umbridge isn't going anywhere. Whether we like it or not."

"I think I have something that can help." You decided not to press the issue. You got up and grabbed your school bag. You rummaged through it and pulled out a small black box.

"What's in there?" Harry asked.

"Potions. I keep a little from the ones we make in class." You opened the box and pulled out a vile that was labeled _Sanitatum_. "You never know when they might come in handy. Now let me see." You asked for Harry's injured hand.

He held it out in front of you.  
You pulled out your wand and ripped off your sleeve from your shirt with it.  
"This is the healing potion we made in class the other day. The angel dust in it should heal it right up."  
You explained as you sprinkled drops over his hand.  
"Scars and everything."  
You took your ripped sleeve and tightly wrapped it around Harry's hand.

He hissed at the pain.

"Sorry." You cringed. "I just have to make sure the potion is secured in the wound or it won't heal properly.

"I'm fine. I really appreciate you doing that. I know you don't like the sight of blood."

"Well I promised you I wouldn't freak out." You smiled.

"You're the greatest you know that?" 

"Well I try." You joked.  
You laid your head on Harry's shoulder. He put his arm around you causing your head to fall to his chest.

"You know. My hand feels better already." He says softly. "Thank you." He kisses the top of your head.

You didn't respond. You just sat there quietly listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat.  
Harry gently combed his fingers through your hair.  
You sighed and closed your eyes.  
It always gave you peace when Harry did this. It made you feel safe and loved.

It actually been a long time since Harry and you have enjoyed each others company like this. You really missed it. It was one of your favorite things when you were dating him. You would lay on his chest listening to his heart beat and he would comb your hair with his fingers and not a single word would be exchanged. It was complete serenity. Even if the common room was crowded it seemed like it was only the two of you in the room. 

"Hey Harry?" You spoke softly.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Can I talk to you about something?"  
You figured right now was the perfect time to share your alliance with Harry.

"You could talk to me about anything."

You sat up and removed his arm from your shoulders.

"Is everything, okay?"  
Harry could tell that this was going to be a serious talk. You looked nervous. Almost scared.

"I wanted to talk to you about last year. You know about what happened in the maze. You know with Cedric and You-Know-Who." You gulped.

"Ella, I.. I.." He stuttered. "I don't want to talk about that."  
Harry's breathing hitched and you could see his fist clenching at the thought.

"I know you don't and I'm sorry to bring it up, but it's something that's been on my mind for a few days now."

"Let me guess, you think that I'm just some adolescent kid craving for attention." He snapped rolling his eyes. 

"Harry, no! Of course not!" You reached for his hand and entwined it with yours. "You know I would never think that about you."

"Everyone else does. It wouldn't surprise me if you did too." He frowned turning away from you.

"Harry," You turned his face back to you. "I think you know me better than that."  
When he didn't respond, you decided to continue.  
"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about it because I wanted to tell you that I believe you. I believe you about what really happened last year."  
You were fighting back tears as you thought about Harry showing back up at the school crying over Cedric's dead body.  
"I believe you that Vol-- Vol-- Voldemort is back and that he killed Cedric that night."

Harry was taken aback. This was the last thing he was expecting you to say. Harry knew you supported him no matter what, but this... this was different.  
"Really? You do?"

"I do. I think a part of me always has, but I was just too afraid. I was too afraid to believe you. I grew up with all these horrible stories about him that I just didn't want to believe that it was true." You explained to him.

"I know... I know." He brought you close to him. "I don't want to believe it either."

"Aren't you scared?"

"I'm terrified." He answered honestly. "But having friends like Hermione, Ron and you in my life that love and support me makes it a little less scary for me."

You smiled at him.  
"You're so brave, Harry, and so strong."

"Well with having people in my life that I love... I kind of have to be. Otherwise, I'd have nothing."

"How about we sleep down here for the night?" You decided to lighten the mood and change the subject. "You know for old time sakes?"

Harry and you use to have "sleep overs" in the common room all the time when you two were dating. Especially on the weekends when you knew everyone would be sleeping in so you had a little time to yourselves.

"I would love that." He smiled.

"Great!"  
You were already in pajamas. You only repaired your shirt while Harry got comfortable.  
Harry quickly removed his robes, vest, and t shirt. He still kept his pants on, but his belt was off and he wore an undershirt. He knew students would be up early and he wanted to make sure he didn't look indecent. 

You guys settled into the common room couch and pulled the blanket that was laying over the back on you.  
Harry wrapped his arm around your waist pulling you close to him.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked.  
"I am. You?"  
"Definitely." 

"Goodnight, Harry." You snuggled into him a bit more.  
Harry kissed the back of your head.  
"Goodnight, Fey. Sweet dreams."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might be a week or two before I get the next chapter up!  
> Hope you all enjoy!


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mild Sexual Content

  
The weekend came along and students were definitely taking advantage of it. However, there were still some upper classman cooped up in their common rooms knocking out homework.  
Fortunately for you, you were not one of them. You were outside enjoying the warm weather while it last.

"Longbottom is actually going to ask her?" Seamus asked.

"Yup. Look at him." Ernie Macmillan pointed at Neville making his way over to the group of girls Susan Bones was hanging out with. Seamus, Ernie, and Dean watched anxiously as Neville pulled Susan aside from the group of girls.

"What do you think she is going to say?" Dean asked nervously.

"Oh look! They’re hugging! That means yes, right?" Seamus replied hopefully.

"Doesn't look like it." Ernie frowned. "Poor guy."  
Ernie watched a sad Neville walk back to the castle.

"Hey, where's Neville?" You asked as you approached the group of boys. Neville was always with Seamus and Dean. It was unusual to see the three apart.

"He decided to spend the day inside." Dean answered.

"Oh." Was all you said. You thought that was odd of Neville. It's possible that he had homework to do. You shrugged it off.

"Double E!" Ernie exclaimed. "I haven’t had a chance to talk to you all week."

"I know Big Mac! How ya been homie g?" You responded with the same enthusiasm as Ernie.

"I've been shway. How'd your summer do you?"

"It was off the heezie." You were doing extreme hand gestures to go along with your lingo. "And yours Mac Daddy?"

"It was the shiznitz, double E."

Seamus and Dean were just looking back and forth between the two of you absolutely dumbfounded. 

"What in the world?!" Seamus commented. Confusion was plastered all over his face.

"You know what? I don't even want to know." Dean figured it was best to be left in the dark than to try and decipher the lingo.

"If you don’t know the slang. I can’t help you with the game." You tell them.  
Ernie and you fist bumped.

"And I am okay with that." Dean stated with a chuckle.

"Sorry guys." You chuckled. "On a serious note. I should get going. I'm trying to find Donovan. Have you guys seen him by any chance?"

"Yeah, I saw him near the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the guys." Seamus mentioned.

On the way to the Quidditch Pitch you ran into Fred, George, Oliver, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Sam Wyatt, a 7th year Gryffindor who also happened to be Lee's girlfriend. 

"Hey El! What's up?" It was Sam that greeted you. 

"Oh nothing. I'm on my way to the Quidditch pitch. How about you guys?" 

"What for?" Oliver asked excitedly. "Are you planning to play a little? I'll come with you if you like." 

"You just had to say Quidditch didn’t you." Angelina groaned pinching the top of her nose. 

"With that kind of attitude, Angelina, you guys won’t win the cup this year." Oliver snapped at her. 

"Oliver, the cup is in the bag this year." Alicia tried to cool him down. 

"Not if Harry isn’t at practice. If he keeps landing himself in detention you lot will never win." he complained. 

"Oh calm down Oliver. We did fine without Harry." Fred said. 

"Besides Harry is a natural. He doesn't need practice." said George. 

"Yea. Harry never let us down before." Katie tried to reassure Oliver as well 

"But this year you _have_ to win. You have to work _harder_. You have to practice _more_."  
The Gryffindor quidditch team let out a loud groan.  
"Don't you guys want to win?!" 

"Oliver, don't you worry." Angelina threw an arm around Oliver's shoulder. "I'm Captain now. You taught me everything I know."  
It was obvious that Angelina was being sarcastic, but the gleam in Oliver's eyes was priceless.  
"Your legacy is going to live on. We're going to win the cup in your honor."  
Wood was gushing red. 

"You better leave while you can." Lee leaned towards you and whispered. 

You nodded your head in agreement.  
"See you guys later."  
You waved your goodbye and departed quickly. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/hp.jpg.html)

  
You had finally made your way to the Quidditch pitch. However, you were unsuccessful in your search for Donovan. Instead of continuing your search, you decided to take a break and watch the group that was flying around.  
It didn't take you long to figure out who was up in the air. It was the Slytherin Quidditch team. You would recognize that bleach blonde hair anywhere. You knew you probably shouldn't be here, but you were just enjoying the sun and the tranquility of the Quidditch Pitch. It was just nice to take a break from classes and studying.

"Looks like we have a spy." 

You groaned inwardly. You should have known better than to stick around. You knew it would be trouble and here she was to rain on your sunny day.  
Sarah Starr in the flesh.  
If you had to choose one person at Hogwarts that you could hex to Timbuktu it would be Sarah Starr. She was a snotty, pureblood, 6th year Slytherin who believed that she was better than everyone else. She was the female version of Draco Malfoy. In fact, your relationship with her was very much like Harry's and Malfoy's. 

"Oh spiff! You caught me." You were laying on your back on the stands. You had no intention to get up just because she was in your presence.  
"Whatever shall I do?"  
Your voice leaked with sarcasm. 

"Keep that attitude up, Emerson, and I'll beat your ass." She threatened landing on the stands. 

You finally decided to sit up.  
"I'd like to see you try."  
You weren't really one for physical confrontation, but you weren't going to back down from one either. Especially, if it was Sarah Starr confronting you. 

"Starr, what are you doing? You're suppose to be guarding the goal posts." It was Warrington. He was hovering just a few feet next to you. 

"And we all know you need all the practice you can get." You insulted her. 

Starr just glared daggers at you before turning to Warrington.  
"Emerson, here is spying." 

You rolled your eyes at her lie. 

"Is that what you're doing here, Emerson? You're spying?" Warrington interrogated. However, he wasn't very concerned about it. Very little people knew at Hogwarts, but Warrington and you were extremely close. You guys grew up just down the street from each other. You've known him for almost 10 years now.  
The two of you were like brother and sister, but Starr didn't know that.  
In fact, the only people that did know that were the Weasleys, the Golden Trio and your boys of course. 

"You caught me red handed I guess." You stood up throwing your hands up in the air. 

"I wish you wouldn't have said that." He shook his head in fake disappointment . "Since I'm not team Captain, you're just going have deal with Flint." He snuck a wink at you. 

"Please!" Your hand flew over your heart. "Anyone, but Flint." You pleaded. 

"You're going to get it now." Starr smirked. "FLINT!" She yelled. 

The rest of the Slytherin team stopped in mid air.  
Flint threw his hands in the air gesturing to Starr what the hell she wanted.  
She waved him over. 

Unfortunately, for you, the whole Slytherin team decided to join him, which included Bletchley, Montague, Pucey and of course, Malfoy.  
"What the hell are you two doing? I'm trying to run a practice here." 

"Emerson is spying in. She's trying to give our plays to Gryffindor." 

"What?! Are you really still on this?"  
You couldn't believe her.  
"Besides, why in the world would I do that? We all know Gryffindor is going to beat you guys again this year." 

"Yeah they may beat us, but they haven't won the cup have they?" 

You had nothing to say. Flint had you there. 

"Can we get back to practice now?" Warrington was ready to end this situation. He could tell this situation wasn't going to get any better. Plus, he saw the way the Slytherin team was staring at you and he did not like it, and the shorts and fitted tank that you had on wasn't helping any. 

"Emerson," Bletchley looked you up and down. "Milk sure does a body good." 

"Oh, please tell me girls don't fall for that line." You shook your head embarrassingly. 

Montague flew around you. You followed him with your head.  
"She looks good from behind too." 

"Oh gosh." You groaned. "I feel so violated."  
A chill of disgust went down your spine. 

"Hell, you can spy all you want Emerson. A long as I get myself a piece of that later." Flint ran his tongue over his troll-ish teeth. 

You gagged with disgust. 

"You want to gag on something?" Pucey spoke for the first time. "I got something you can gag on." He grabbed his crotch. 

"Oh my god!" You were red in the face. You couldn't believe the way they were acting, especially since it was directed towards you. You never received this kind of attention from the Slytherins before. You definitely was not liking it.  
You looked at Warrington for help. 

"That's what I'll have you saying when I'm done." Pucey winked at you. 

Your mouth fell open. You were speechless. The Slytherin team was sniggering at Pucey's comment with the exception of Warrington and Starr. 

"Would you guys stop!" Starr shouted. "One, she's not even good looking." 

You scoffed at her comment. You didn't think you were a ten or anything like that, but you didn't think you were bad looking either. 

"Two, what are you going to do for her spying on the team." 

"Are we really back to that again? I think I endure enough punishment enough thanks. So I'm sorry for spying on you guys.I promise I won't do it again. Scouts honor." You threw up the piece sign.  
"Now, if you don't mind."  
You stepped around Starr.  
"I have to get going." 

She grabbed you by the shoulder before you could go too far.  
"Not so fast." 

You froze in your spot.  
In an instant your temper rose.  
You took a deep breath trying to remain calm. 

"Starr, I'm only going to tell you this once."  
You declared not daring to move. You were looking straight forward.  
"If you don't let go of me by the count of three I'm going to throw you over the railing." 

" _One_." You counted.  
Starr didn't budge. Her grip on your shoulder only tighten.  
" _Two_."  
Starr still didn't move.  
You could fill your blood boiling. Your hands were clenched so tight your knuckles were turning white. 

Warrington could see your eyes turning dark. He knew if he didn't intervene that things were going to turn ugly. 

" _Thr_ \--" 

"Ella don't!" He shouted jumping off his broom into the stands. "Starr go!"  
He yanked her arm away from her. 

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. 

"Starr," Warrington got her broom and shoved it in her hands. "Leave. Leave now."  
Warrington ordered. 

"But-" 

"Go!" He barked at her. 

Starr didn't argue this time. She mounted her broom and flew to the middle of the pitch.  
Warrington turned and gave a hard look at the rest of the Quidditch team. 

"We're done here." He declared. 

There were no arguments. The rest of the team, except for Malfoy flew off.  
He remained still in the air just hovering a few feet away from you. 

Warrington carefully approached you.  
"El, are you okay?" 

You took another deep breath before speaking.  
"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I went too far didn't I?" You apologized for your mildly violent episode. 

"No. Things just got a little out of control. I should have jumped in sooner. I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. She just.." You scowled. 

"I know. I know." His hand settled on your shoulder. "I gotta get back to practice. Are you going to be okay?" 

"I'm fine. I'm just going to sit for a minute and clear my head before I go." 

"Okay, I'll talk to you later." Warrington kissed the top of your head.  
He turned to Malfoy.  
Malfoy had a confused look on his face. Despite Warrington and Malfoy being best friends, he was unaware of your and his relationship.  
It's not that Warrington didn't want to tell him, but he felt that it really wasn't any of Malfoy's business.  
"Something wrong Malfoy?" 

"No." He replied right away. 

"Alright, well let's get back to practice." 

"Actually," Malfoy landed in the stands. "I have something to talk about with Emerson." 

It was Warrington's turn to take a deep breath.  
He knew about yours and Malfoy's night together after the Welcome Back dance. He was ready to kill Malfoy from the details, but he kept his self control and remained silent. He was very protective of you, but he also knew you were your own person. He couldn't protect you from everything... especially boys.  
He knew how attractive you were. He saw the boys oogling you all the time and you were so clueless about it.  
However, he also knew about Malfoy's long time admiration with you and once Malfoy has a goal... he does everything he can until he achieves it.  
But he didn't want you to have anything to do with Malfoy. 

"I think we're done here." He firmly told Malfoy. 

"Cass, it's okay. Go ahead and go. We'll be fine." You told Warrington gently. 

Warrington knew there wasn't anyway around this. He kept his silence, mounted his broom and flew off. 

"Am I missing something?" Malfoy approached you pointing back and forth between Warrington and you. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" You ignored his question and went straight to the point. 

"I just want to see something." He moved your hair aside to expose your neck. "Gone already? I was sure that one would stick." He smirked taking a step back. 

"That was a dirty little trick Malfoy. Then again what should I expect from you?" 

"What are you going to do about it?" 

"I'm going to do this." You reached for his hair and scrambled your hand through it. 

"Bloody Hell!" Draco jumped back throwing his hands in the air trying to shield himself from you.  
His hair was sticking up at all ends. It was a ratted nest.  
Quickly, Malfoy combed his hair with his fingers. 

You chuckled.  
"Even?"  
You asked putting your hand out. 

"Never, Emerson. Never." 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

Both Malfoy and your heads turned. 

_I cannot catch a break today!_  
You inwardly groaned. 

It was Michael. 

"As a matter of fact, you are mudblood." Malfoy retorted. 

You were too overwhelmed to even defend Michael at the moment. First Starr then the Slytherin boys, Malfoy and now Michael. You just wanted to go lock yourself up in your room. 

"I'm not scared of you, Malfoy!" Michael squared up to him. 

"I can sweep the floor with you, mudblood." Malfoy stepped to him. 

You sighed heavily. You were not in a mood to break up a fight. A part of you just wanted to let them both just box it out, but you knew it wouldn't be pretty and it would land them both in detention. 

"MALFOY!"  
Malfoy's head snapped over to the field. Flint was calling him over.  
"GET BACK ON THE FIELD!" 

Malfoy turned his attention back to Michael.  
"You got lucky this time."  
Malfoy grabbed and mounted his broom.  
"See you later."  
He winked at you and flew away. 

A sigh a relief escaped you as you took a seat. 

"Is there something going on there?" Michael indicated to you and Malfoy. 

"No. It's just Malfoy being Malfoy. So what are you doing up here?" You think you knew why Michael was here. He wanted to talk and you've been successfully avoiding him all week. 

"I was hoping we could talk." He confirmed your suspicion. 

"About what?" You knew the answer to this too. 

"Well for starters... why are you mad at me?" He took a seat next to you. 

"I'm not mad at you." You replied right away. 

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" 

"Ugh.." You groaned covering your hands with your face. "Michael, do we have to do this right now?" You were not ready for this conversation, especially after recent events. 

"If we don't talk now we're never going to." He was right. "I just want to know what's going on between us. I mean we share this amazing kiss then next thing I know you're M.I.A. It's so unlike you." 

"I've been trying to figure that out myself." You mumbled. 

"What?" 

"I've been avoiding you because I don't know what's going on between us. I've been trying to figure that out and I thought it would be easier to do if I wasn't around you so much." 

"Well you like me right?" Michael asked although there was a hint of worry in his voice. 

"I do." 

"And I like you. What is there to figure out?" 

"Do you? Do you really like me?" You spat in frustration. 

"Of course I do." 

"Then why is it that you haven't shown the slightest interest in me until the moment you saw me kissing Malfoy? It's like the moment you saw me slightly interested in someone else you all of a sudden like me." 

"Oh." Realization hit Michael. "Ella, I'm sooo sorry. I'm a bloody idiot." Michael confessed.  
"You think I only said I like you because I thought you didn't like me anymore?" 

"Well isn't it?" 

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't partially true. Yeah I knew you liked me. I have always liked you too, but I was too afraid to act on my feelings. I just thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for you."  
Michael poured his heart out to you.  
"But seeing you kiss Malfoy gave me the courage to finally do something about it. I haven't known him for long, but there is no way he's better than me and I don't want to lose you to someone like him." 

"You don't?" 

"Of course not. E, I'm sorry for being such a bloody oaf and didn't say something sooner. But I do want to be with you. I really do. Do you want to be with me?" 

You looked into his eyes. You wanted to be with him. You really did... but at the back your mind you still couldn't believe him. A part of you still thought that he only wanted to be with you because of Malfoy. 

"You don't have to answer me right now." Michael filled the silence. "Take some time to think about it. I could wait." Michael pecked your cheek and left you alone in the stands.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "You think I only said I like you because I thought you didn't like me anymore?" 
> 
> "Well isn't it?" 
> 
> "I'd be lying if I said that wasn't partially true. Yeah I knew you liked me. I have always liked you too, but I was too afraid to act on my feelings. I just thought that maybe I wasn't good enough for you."  
> Michael poured his heart out to you.  
> "But seeing you kiss Malfoy gave me the courage to finally do something about it. I haven't known him for long, but there is no way he's better than me and I don't want to lose you to someone like him." 
> 
> "You don't?" 
> 
> "Of course not. E, I'm sorry for being such a bloody oaf and didn't say something sooner. But I do want to be with you. I really do. Do you want to be with me?" 
> 
> You looked into his eyes. You wanted to be with him. You really did... but at the back your mind you still couldn't believe him. A part of you still thought that he only wanted to be with you because of Malfoy. 
> 
> "You don't have to answer me right now." Michael filled the silence. "Take some time to think about it. I could wait." Malfoy pecked your cheek and left you alone in the stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **  
> **  
> **[LATER THAT DAY]**  
> 

  
"Hey have you guys seen Neville?" You approached Seamus and Dean.  
You heard from Lavender and Pavarti that Neville had asked Susan Bones out and that she turned him down. You were worried about him.

"No, why?" Dean asked.

"Have you guys talked to him at all since what happened this morning?"

"No. Should we?"

You sighed in frustration.  
"Boys."  
You mumbled under your breath as you walked away.

You continued walking through the halls trying to figure out where Neville might be. He wasn't in the common room or in the Great Hall.

"Hey Fey." Harry ran into you.

"Harry! Have you seen, Neville?" You disregarded his greeting.

"Hi to you too." He joked.

"I’m sorry. I'm just really worried about Neville. You don't know where he is do you?" You asked again. "

"Oh yeah... Hermione told me what happened. Poor guy." He frowned. "But I haven't seen him. Did you try the library?"

"I know it's none of my business. I just wanted to check up on him. But I haven't tried the library yet. I guess it's worth a try.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/Neville.jpg.html)

You walked up and down the stacks in the library searching for Neville. The library was pretty empty, it usually was on the weekends. However, you figured with the small amount of students here right now it would be easier to find Neville.

_Come on, Ella, think!_  
You closed your eyes tightly.  
_If I was Neville, and I was in the library... where would I be?_  
Your eyes popped open  
_Got it!_

Quickly, you made your way to the Herbology section of the library. There was someone at one of the far tables with their head face down.

"Neville is that you?" you approached the slouched figure.

"I just want to be left alone." He groaned into his arms.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" You pulled a chair out to join him.

"Other than my heart being ripped out of my chest.. I'm fine." He whimpered.

"Oh come on, Neville. It can't be that bad?" You tried to comfort him.

"No it is!" Neville finally looked up at you. "You know why she told me no?"  
You remained silent.  
"Because I'm a bad dancer. That's why she turned me down."

You grimaced at his words.  
"Neville, I'm so sorry."

"I would have been fine with _Neville I don't like you like that_ or _I fancy someone else_ . No. She told me it was because I'm a bad dancer." Neville buried his face back into his arms.

 

You couldn’t believe Susan said something like that. You stood up and went around to Neville. You put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
"Neville I’m sorry. I can’t believe she told you that."

"Well she did."

"Hey," You took the seat next to him. "I have an idea."

"What?" Neville mumbled.

"What if we taught you how to be a better dancer?"

"Huh?" Neville finally picked his head up.

"I can teach you to be a better dancer."

"How can you do that?" Neville seemed interested in the idea.

"I can give you dance lessons. We can have them a few nights a week and by the time the Winter Ball comes you'll be the best man on that dance floor. Susan Bones is going to regret turning you down. What do you say?"

"You would do that for me?" Neville asked excitedly.

"Of course, Neville. You're my friend. I would do anything for you."

Neville pulled you into a tight and unexpected hug.  
"Oh thank you El. Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

"You're welcome, Neville." You patted his back. "You're welcome."

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Nickelodeon-Boy-Band-Boyband-Big-Time-Rush-Cast-And-Band-Members-Kendall-Schmidt-As-Kendall-Knight-James-Maslow-As-James-Diamond-Carlos-Pena-Jr-As-Carlos-Garcia-Logan-Henderson-.jpg.html)

"So you finally decided, huh?" Ginny asked as she jumped onto your bed.

"Yeah. I'm a little nervous though."

"What are you nervous about?" Hermione asked stepping out of the restroom. 

"El, is going to give Michael an answer today." Ginny cooed in reply.

"Wait? When did he ask you?" It was Lavender that spoke up. Her and Pavarti were in the dorm as well.

"Last week." You casually replied.

"A week?!" Pavarti was in shock. "He asked you out a week ago and you're just giving him an answer now. You're going to say yes, right?!" 

"Maybe." You shrugged.

"I can't believe he asked you." Lavender expressed, however, her tone didn't sound friendly.

"What do you mean?" You questioned her.

"Oh nothing. It's just that he's never shown any interest in you."

"Oh yeah. I was suprise too when I found out."

"If you tell him no, I call dibs!" Pavarti claimed.

"Pavarti!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! Just kidding!" She laughed. "Well maybe. Lace is hot! If you tell him no, I'm just going to assume he's free game."

Without warning Lavender got up and stormed out of the room.  
The lot of you stared after her confused.

"What's her problem?" Ginny inquired.

"Who knows?" Pavarti shrugged.

"But you are going to tell Michael yes, right?" Hermione spoke up. "I mean you've liked him forever."

"I know." You still didn't answer her question. "How do I look?"  
You finished primping yourself and presented yourself to the girls. You had light make up on. Your hair was up in a sloppy bun and you were wearing your Hogwarts uniform. You still had a couple classes left so you couldn't exactly change out of uniform just yet.

"Like you're going to tell Michael yes." Ginny smiled knowingly.

"Wait? Are you going to meet him right now? We have to get to class." said Hermione.

"I know. We're meeting right before dinner."

"Oh okay. Well we better get going before we're late for Transfiguration." Hermione told you. "What class do you have next, Ginny?"

"Charms." She answered standing up and slinging her book bag over her shoulder.

"Cool. We can walk together." You replied grabbing your own book bag. "Are you going to join us, Pavarti?"

"No you guys go ahead. I'm going to see what is up with Lavender." 

"Alright. Well we'll see you in class!"

  
[ ](http://photobucket.com/images/Ginny%20Weasley)

 

"Can we still be friends?"  
It was just before dinner and you were talking to Malfoy. You had made plans to meet with him before you met up with Michael. You guys were near the Grand Staircase just out of site of passing students that were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. 

"Emerson, we were never friends." He stated.

"Right." You replied awkwardly.

"Look, Emerson, you didn't have to do this. It's not like we were anything serious. This was all fun and games, remember?"  
Malfoy found your behavior odd. He felt like you were breaking up with him which he didn't understand. He thought things were pretty clear between you guys. He wanted to get in your pants and you were playing hard to get. Plain and simple. 

"Right." You said. "I know."  
You stood there quiet for a moment.  
"Well... I guess I'll see you around."

Malfoy decided that he wasn't quite done with you yet. You may be taking yourself off the market, but he still had some time left. Besides, if you went through all this trouble to explain why you two couldn't mess around anymore, he figured he have some fun with it.  
"That's it, Emerson?  
He took a step towards you.  
"That's all I get? A _I'll see you around_?"

"Umm... yes." You eyed him suspiciously. What exactly was he trying to get at?

"Not even a little kiss?" He pouted his lips slightly closing the gap between the two of you even more.  
"Just one last kiss."  
His arm snaked around your waist, bringing you close to him.

You bit your lip in thought. It was one kiss. One last kiss before you decided to commit yourself entirely to Michael.  
You leaned in.  
Malfoy's smirked as he leaned in, but before his lips touched yours you ducked your head slightly to the side and gave him a quick peck on his cheek instead.  
You had changed your mind last minute. You just didn't think it was a good idea to share one last kiss with Malfoy when you were getting ready to start a relationship just moments after.

"That's all I get? A kiss on the cheek?"  
Malfoy's tone didn't sound disappointed. In fact, he seemed impressed.  
He usually didn't have to try this hard to get a girl to succumb to him. Maybe playing hard to get wasn't an act after all. However, Malfoy wasn't going to have a chance to actually figure that out. At least not anymore.

"Yes. Now let me go, I'm suppose to meet with him."  
Without any protest, Malfoy released you and the two of you walked down the Grand Staircase together in silence. At the bottom of the staircase, you met up with Michael. You stood there in silence with him until Malfoy entered the Great Hall.

"Are you sure there isn't anything going on between the two of you?" Michael asked again.

"Who? Malfoy and I? Oh gosh no." You fibbed. "He just thinks he can get any girl he wants and well I'm not just any girl." 

"And what kind of girl are you?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

"I'm your girl." You softly grin.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  "That's all I get? A kiss on the cheek?"   
> Malfoy's tone didn't sound disappointed. In fact, he seemed impressed.  
> He usually didn't have to try this hard to get a girl to succumb to him. Maybe playing hard to get wasn't an act after all. However, Malfoy wasn't going to have a chance to actually figure that out. At least not anymore.
> 
> "Yes. Now let me go, I'm suppose to meet with him."   
> Without any protest, Malfoy released you and the two of you walked down the Grand Staircase together in silence. At the bottom of the staircase, you met up with Michael. You stood there in silence with him until Malfoy entered the Great Hall.
> 
> "Are you sure there isn't anything going on between the two of you?" Michael asked again.
> 
> "Who? Malfoy and I? Oh gosh no." You fibbed. "He just thinks he can get any girl he wants and well I'm not just any girl." 
> 
> "And what kind of girl are you?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.
> 
> "I'm your girl." You softly grin.

  
You groaned as your stomach growled uncontrollably. You had decided to skip breakfast and head straight to the library to get some extra studying in. You were surrounded by a pile of books and parchment full of notes with Hermione sitting opposite of you. Her pile of books and parchment were just as equally big as yours.

"Hey El, can you help us out with something?" Fred and George had approached you. 

"Depends on what it is?" You asked, however, you didn't take the time to look up at them. You were too focused on your studies.

"Whoa! What class is that for?" an astonished Hermione asked.

You cursed silently. Your curiosity got the best of you and you decided to look up. Fred and George were both carrying a large amount of flyers. Both stacks were at least 3 feet high.

"What is that? Your guys homework for the last 6 years?" You teased them.

"Ha-ha!" Fred slammed his stack of papers onto the table causing yours and Hermione's papers to flutter everywhere.

"Dammit Fred!" You cursed at him.   
Hermione and you frantically tried to get your notes back in order.

"We're here to talk business not homework." George slammed his pile next to Fred's. It caused the same effect as Fred. 

"Georggee!" You groaned.

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly.

"We don’t want anything to with the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Hermione responded once everything was back in order.   
"Besides if Umbridge finds out that you two are the causing factor for the surge of students in the Hospital Wing she's going to suspend you. Or worse... tell your mother."

"It's not that kind of business." Fred assured her.   
"Here." He handed both of you a flyer.

**EXTREME TRUTH OR DARE!  
THIS UPCOMING HOGSMEADE TRIP.  
COME LEARN THE DOWN RIGHT DIRTY TRUTH AT THE SHRIEKINGING SHACK!  
ONLY COME IF YOU ** DARE!

Both Twins were on the flyer. Their pictures were facing each other in a face off position. Right above them was the word _extreme_ in big, black, bold flashing letters. On one side of one twin's face was the word _truth_ and the other twin had _dare_. In-between their faces the word _or_ was written vertically. It looked like those versus posters when they showed boxers going head to head.

"Why do you need me to hand these out? Can't you do it yourself?" 

"Yes, but you know like everyone." Fred says.

"What? No I don't." You tell them. "If anything you guys know everyone." The Weasley twins were the most popular kids in school.

"Wrong." Said George.

"Many people know us. We don’t know them." Fred corrected you.

You rolled your eyes.  
You didn't really see any harm in helping out the twins. It was just one more thing to add to the list of your things to do; however, you may be able to get something out of this.  
"Fine. I'll hand them out, but on one condition."

"Name it." The Twins say in unison.

"I need an empty room."

"Wha-" George beings to speak.

"Don't ask me for what." You stopped him. "I need a place that not a single teacher or even Mrs. Norris would think of inspecting."

"There's one the fifth floor to the left side," says Fred. 

"Go down there, take a right, then another, and on your left side there will be a dark corridor." George continued. 

"Go down there and you'll run into a dead end. Tap your wand twice against the black brick and a door will appear." Fred finished up.

"Cool. Thanks!" You smiled at them.

"Wait a minute." Hermione spoke. She was examining the flyer. "It says here the event is during the next Hogsmeade trip. That isn't for another month. Why do you want these handed out so early?"

"Dumbledore pushed it up. It's in two weeks." George answered.

"What?!" Both Hermione and you exclaimed

"Yeah since we're going to have a Halloween dance, Dumbledore arranged an extra visit." Fred casually replied. 

"Wait?! What Halloween dance?" You asked with confusion. "We've never had a Halloween dance before."

"Well, if you two goody good shoes actually showed up for breakfast this morning you would have heard Dumbledore's announcement about the dance."

"Ugh..." You dropped your head to the table with a groan. You didn't have time for this. You had too much on your plate to worry about some dance and to hand out some flyers for a silly middle school game.

"Well, we must go now because unlike you two nerds we have a life to attend." George teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh! We need to keep this event age appropriate." Fred pointed out.

"I think you need to worry about keeping this from Umbridge. If she finds out there will be consequences." Hermione stated. 

"Don't worry about that. It's taken care of." George winked.

Hermione groaned.  
This was a bad idea.

"Define age appropriate?" You asked.

"Lets just keep it the upper classmen. 5th-7th years."

"What about Ginny and Luna?"

"Well obviously they're fine. Just keep it cool, alright?" Fred replied.

"Alright, ladies. Thanks again for your time." The Twins bow slightly. "We'll see you around."

"You know this is a bad idea, right?" Hermione told you after the twins departed.

"I know. If Umbridge finds out we're all going to get into so much trouble."

"Then why are you helping them?" She scolded you.

"Why do I do anything, Hermione? Because I'm the Gryffindor Princess." You smiled sarcastically.

Hermione didn't reply. Instead she started packing her bag. You followed suit. Class was going to start soon.

**[I put my hands up on your hips]**

The week was definitely a busy one. Between classes, studying, secretly handing out flyers, you had to squeeze in Neville's dance lessons.  
You weren't planning on starting them for another week or so, but with the Halloween dance you decided to bump everything up.

Tonight was the first night and it wasn't going so well.

"No, Neville. It's in your hips, move your hips."   
You wiggled your hips slightly to show him.

"I can’t do it!" Neville whined. "Just face it. I'm never going to learn how to dance."   
He sighed with frustration.

"Yes, you will." You tried to encourage him. "It takes time. Maybe it will help if I danced with you?"   
You suggested.

"Uhh... I dunno. What will Michael say?"

"Michael? He won't care." You shrugged. "Besides, he doesn't know about this."

"Really?" Neville was surprised to hear the news.

"Yeah. I'd figure you would want to keep this a secret."

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled. 

"Alright," You walked over to Neville. "We're going to try this face to face. Place your hands on my hips." You told him.

"Wh-- what?" Neville stuttered nervously.

"Neville, it's fine." You grabbed his hands. "Right here."  
You placed them on your hips.  
"Hold them tight."

Neville nervously squeezed you.

"Good. Now," You placed your hands on his hips. "I just want you to follow my lead."  
You swayed your hips left and right.  
"Feel how I move."

Slowly, Neville moves his hips left to right.

"Good!" You encourage after a few moments. "Now, I'm going to turn around. I want you to keep doing what you're doing. Got it?"

"Uh-huh." Neville nodded. 

You turned your back to him. You kept Neville hands on your hips. You began to follow his lead. He was doing much better now.  
"Great job!"  
You commented.

You decided to take it to the next step.  
Carefully, you pressed into Neville with your rear.  
Instantly, he pulled away from you.

"Neville, what's the matter?" 

"I'm sorry, El, but I can’t do this. I don't feel right."

"How else do you expect to learn?" You were baffled. You were trying to do Neville a favor and he wasn't cooperating. 

"I don't know. There has to be another way."

"Neville, there isn't another way. This isn't like the tango or the waltz. You have to learn this with a partner." You tried to explain to him

"I just.. I feel like I'm betraying Michael." Neville confessed. "He should know what we're doing. I appreciate you keeping this a secret, but he should know. Especially, if this is how you're going to be teaching me."

"Fine." You sighed in defeat. "If I tell Michael what we're doing, and he's fine with it, are you going to be okay with my method of teaching?"

"Yes." He stated with confidence.

"Alright." You smiled. "I'll tell him as soon as I see him. We should call it a night then. It's getting late. We're going to have to hurry if we don't want to be caught out pass curfew."  
Both Neville and you quickly gathered your things and abandoned the hidden room.

  
**][when I dip, you dip, I dip]**

"Thanks again, El! I really appreciate it." Neville told you as you guys entered the Gryffindor common room.

"You're welcome!" You smiled warmly at him.

"Same time, Tuesday?" He asked to make sure.

"Yup and same place." You reaffirmed.

"Awesome! Goodnight, El!" He shouted climbing up the staircase.

"Night, Nev- umph!"  
You never had a chance to finish. You were interrupted by a pair of arms grabbing you around your waist. They swung you around before dropping you on the common room couch.  
You landed with a loud thug.  
"Ugh." You groaned.

"Sooo..." The owner of the arms jumped on the couch next to you. "What were you and Neville up to?" It was Michael. He raised his brows suspiciously.

You ignored his question.  
"Dang, I'm assuming that was one of your moves from your wrestling days?"

"Mmm, not exactly." He scrunched his nose.   
"So what were you two doing, huh?" He scooted closer to you. "Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!"   
He moved his face closer to yours.

"Stop!" You giggled swatting him away.

"Huh?! Huh?! Huh?!" He continued.

"Nothing." You laughed pushing his face away. "I was just helping him out."

"With what? Huh?! Huh?! Huh?" Michael persisted with his ways.

"Michael!" You shouted clearly getting annoyed now. "Stop!"

"Alright, alright, alright." He sat back. "Seriously, though. What are you helping him out with?"

"I'm helping Neville out with his girl problems." You smiled coyly. You had every intention on telling Michael about yours and Neville's rendezvous, but there wasn't any harm in misleading him.

"What kind of girl problems?" His eyes narrow suspiciously. "Because I thought it was pretty clear that we're together now. Besides, I thought he liked that Susan Bones girl? Am I going to have to beat up, Neville?"   
Michael rambled.

You chuckled at him.  
"You know, you're kind of cute when you're jealous?"

"I'm being serious, E. Am I going to have to beat up Neville? He's a cool bloke, but he needs to know his boundaries."

You glared at Michael.

"I'm kidding!" He chuckled. "But seriously, what girl problems?" 

"I'm teaching him how to dance." You finally admitted.

"Oh!" Michael sighed in relief. "That's cool."   
He shrugged.

"So, you're cool with it?" 

"Of, course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Neville didn't think you would be. Don't tell the other guys about it. It's a secret, okay?"

"You got it dude." Michael gave you two thumbs up.

You rolled your eyes at his silliness.  
"Well, I'm beat. I'll see you at breakfast, okay?"   
You stood up.

"You're going to bed already? It's only 10."  
Michael frowned.

"I know. I want to be rested for classes tomorrow. I have another full day."   
Thursdays and Fridays were always your busiest days. You usually had two double subjects and on Fridays you didn't get a break until dinner time, due to the load of classes you were taking. So you always tried to get a full night's rest and a big breakfast.

"But it’s the weekend." Michael stated.

"Tomorrow is Friday." You replied incredulously.  
You didn't understand why Michael was arguing with you. He knew how seriously you took your school work.

"E, it's Friday. You had double Charms yesterday and double Potions. Today you had double Arithmancy and double Transfiguration. I've have not seen you at all today. You skipped breakfast and you weren't even there for dinner. I know you're tired, but can you just come sit down with me for five minutes?"

You scrunched your eyes close trying to think of the last two day events. When did you lose track of the days? 

Yesterday was double Charms and Potions. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts then I helped the boys study.  
Today was double Arithmancy and Transfiguration... Divination... History of Magic...

You groaned at the realization that Michael was right. You couldn't believe it was the weekend was here already. It was going to be spent with more studying, but at least you had some time to relax.

"I'm sorry." You sighed taking a seat next to Michael.

"Sorry for what?" He asked putting an arm around you and pulling you closer.

"I kind of just lost track with all the homework and studying I've been doing."

"You know the guys and I appreciate all the extra time you're putting into helping us, but you really need to take a break. I mean we only see you unless we have a class together or we're studying. You haven't even had time for us." 

You frowned at Michael's words. He was right. Besides study groups, you've really haven't hung out with the boys or with him.  
"I'm a horrible person."

"You're not horrible." Michael chuckled. "You're just... distracted."

"I'm sorry. It's just so hard."

"What is?" He asked softly as he tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"I'm just trying to live up to all these expectations. Everyone wants me to be this smart, loving, sweet, friendly, innocent girl. It's just so hard to actually full-fill that."

"E, no one wants you to be that. You just are. You're not living up to anyone expectations except your own. Besides, I think it's fair to say you're not as innocent as you think you are." He finished with a smile. 

"What are you getting at?" You raised a brow.

"Oh don’t think I don’t notice you on that dance floor. You run that bloody floor like its yours."

"Oh that." You blushed a dark shade of pink. 

"El, you're so beautiful when you're embarrassed."

You rolled your eyes in reply.

"Come on, you should get to bed." He stands up, pulling you up with him.

"Oh now you want me to go to bed."

"Of course, especially when you're sleeping in my bed tonight." He winks at you.

"No I'm not." You crossed arms in front of your chest.

"Oh yes you are." Michael swooped down and picked you up bridal style.

"Well let me get some clothes to sleep in." You pleaded.

He stopped as he hit the stairs.  
You gave him your best puppy dogface.

"Nope that's not going to work on me." He readjusted you in his arms and ascended the stairs. 

"But I can't sleep in my school clothes!" You complained.

"I'll let you use mine."

"Stubborn prat." You muttered under your breath.

"Me? Stubborn? You're the ones who's being stubborn."   
You stuck your tongue out at him. 

Michael slowly opened the door to his dorm revealing four beds with three of the drapes closed.

"They're asleep already?" You whispered. 

"Yeah." He says while carefully setting you down on your own two feet. 

"A bit early for them. Isn't it?"   
You opened one of the drapes to find Eric sound asleep.

"Yeah. All the extra homework really tires us out."

"He's so cute when he's sleeping." You cooed.

Michael came from behind and wrapped his arms around you.  
"You're cute."   
He whispered in your ear.

You closed Eric's curtain then turned around to face him.  
"No, you are."

"I've missed you."   
Michael confessed with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?" You cocked your head to the side. "I've seen you all week."

"I know, but we haven't had any just me and you time. I'd like to spend some quality alone time with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry." You wrapped your arms around his neck. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well a kiss will be nice for starters." He smirked.

"I can do that."  
You bit your lip.

Malfoy leaned into you. You met your lips with his for a lust filled kiss.  
You gently sucked on his bottom lip as you pulled away.

"Now if that's the kind of kiss I'm getting for not seeing you all week then I'm okay with it." 

You silently laughed and pulled him in for another kiss. You ran your tongue over Michael's smooth lips asking for permission to enter. He gratefully accepted and before you knew it, he was laying you down on his bed with him on top of you, making out.   
His tongue gently massaged against yours as one had settled on your waist and the other near your head. You pull his head down more deepening the kiss.   
Michael's and your mouth departed.   
You two gently kissed, sucking on each other’s bottom lip each time you pulled away.   
With not much effort, at all you push Michael over on his back positioning you on top of him. The both of you shared one more short kiss before pulling away.

"We should do that more often." Michael smiled up at you.

"I agree." You lightly slap his chest. "So are you going to lend me some clothes or what?" You asked rather loudly.

"Ugh..."  
One of the sleeping boys groaned irritably.

"Oops." You mouth quietly. 

Michael tapped your leg for you to get off of him. You carefully rolled off him. He got up and went to his trunk full of clothes. He dug through his clothes and pulled out a graphic t and a pair of boxers shorts.

"Is this good?" He asked holding them up.

"It's perfect." You smiled at him.

Michael threw his clothes to you. You caught them and placed them on his bed. You removed your school vest and took the t-shirt from the bed. You slipped it over your shirt then carefully took off your own shirt from underneath. Next, you took off your pants. Luckily, Michael's tee was almost down to your knees so you didn't have to worry about him seeing anything. You slipped on his boxers then took your clothes and neatly folded them, placing them on the floor next to his bed.

Michael had stripped down to his boxers. His chest was bare.  
"I hope you don't mind?"   
He asked as he slipped into bed.  
"I get really hot at night."

"I don't mind."  
You didn't mind. You've just never seen Michael with his shirt off before.  
You blushed.

"You can keep your shirt off too if you like?" He winked.

You rolled your eyes.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?"  
Michael asked.

You were still standing at the side of the bed.

"I don't bite. I mean unless you want me to." He smirked.

You ignored his comment.  
"We've never slept in the same bed before."  
You stated.

It's not that you haven't shared a bed with a boy before. You've shared a bed with Warrington, Donovan, and Eric numerous times.  
However, this would be the first time you would be sharing a bed with a boyfriend.  
Harry and you have spent the night together before, but it was usually on the common room couch. Not in his bed.  
This... this was different. 

"I know. I'm a little nervous too." Michael confessed. "But we've known each other for a long time now. And it's not like we haven't had a sleep over before."

"Yeah, but that was different. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend then. And we never shared a bed."

You were nervous about the implications. Boyfriend and girlfriend meant something. It was different than sharing a bed with Donovan, Eric or Warrington.   
Being in a bed with Michael could lead to other things. Other things you weren't ready for.

"I know, but maybe if we just pretend that this is like a big sleep over with the guys except you get to sleep with me for once."

"You know the reason I never shared a bed with you before is because I liked you, right?"

"Actually, I didn't know that. I just figured you were always closer to Donovan and Eric so that's why you usually shared with them. Come on, Beautiful."  
He reached his hand out towards you.  
"I promise it won't be so bad."

You took his hand hesitantly.   
Michael smiled.  
You slowly climbed into bed with him. 

"Go ahead and lay down beautiful. I promise everything is going to be okay."

You did as he said.  
He did the same.  
You laid on your side your back facing him.

"Is it okay if I hold you?" He asked.

You felt your cheeks get warm. Butterflies formed in your stomach at the thought of Michael holding you while you slept.  
"Mmhmm." You responded.

Michael took one arm and threw it over your torso. He reached for your hand and laced his fingers with yours pulling you close to him.  
His other arm wiggled under your head allowing you to use it as a pillow.

You sighed into Michael's arms as his warmth surrounded you.

"Goodnight, Beautiful."   
Michael kissed the back of your head.

"Goodnight, Michael."


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get much proof reading in on this chapter so I'm sure you'll find mistakes. Sorry :/
> 
> Also, I have a lot of characters in this chapter. Many Original Characters the rest from the HP verse (which of course I do not own).  
> I put school years in parenthesis for these OC and for some of the HP characters some I didn't know house or year so I added that in as well.
> 
> Enjoy :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT

[Hogsmeade]

"So tell me why we are here again?" Hermione asked you and Ginny.

The Hogsmeade trip had finally arrived. The three of you were standing just outside the fence of the Shrieking Shack that kept out trespassers.

"Because a Truth or Dare game at the Shrieking Shack would be a thrill." You answered sarcastically.

"Okay. Now remind me why I know this is a bad idea." said Hermione.

"Because if we get caught we could be expelled." You responded.

"Also, because my two evil twin brothers are behind this." Ginny added.

"Right." Hermione pursed her lips. She knew she was going to regret going to this.

"Shall we go then?" You laid out your hands for Ginny and Hermione to take.

"Let’s go."  
Hermione and Ginny linked hands with yours and the three of you began to tread your way through the dead grassy hill to the Shrieking Shack.

"We'reeeeee off to see the wizard." You began to sing. 

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz." Hermione and Ginny joined in. 

"Because, because, because, because, becaaauusee, because of the wonderful things he does. Du, du, du, du, du, du. We’reeee off to see the wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oooozzzz."  
The three of you finished as you reached the entrance of the Shrieking Shack.

The three of you stood in front of the wooden door for awhile.

"Is it really haunted like they say it is, Mi?" You asked Hermione after a moment.

“I don't know, why?" She looked at you stunned.

"You've been here before, haven't you?." 

Ginny looked at you wide-eyed then looked over at a nervous Hermione.

"I--I-- I never been here." Hermione stammered to cover the truth.

 

"It’s ok. I don’t know why you were here and I don't need to know."  
There was obviously a reason for her to keep this secret from you, but you had no mind to push her. If she felt like you needed to know Hermione would have told you about this.

"But I know you were here. I'm not sure how, but I do."  
You finished.  
You honestly didn't know how you knew. It was just a weird vibe that you had in your gut.

"In that case, no. It’s not haunted." Hermione told you.  
She figured it be okay to admit that much since you had no idea why she was here.

"El, do you think you have some seer abilities or something like that? Does anything like that run in your family?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Not that I know of. Mom doesn't really talk about family much. It's just me and her. Maybe I accidently overheard Harry talk about it sometime."  
You reasoned.  
It did make sense. You were around the Golden Trio the majority of the time. You accidently overheard them talk about stuff you knew you shouldn't be hearing all the time.

"Hmm.." Ginny hummed. "Well, are you guys ready for some serious payback?" She changed the subject.

"Payback?" Hermione questioned.

"Of course!" You hit yourself on the forehead with your hand. "Why didn’t I see it coming?"

"See what coming?" Hermione asked confused.

"The Twins, Oliver, Lee, Ron and Harry arranged this so they can get us back for painting their faces. How could I have not known that?"  
You scolded yourself.  
"And like an idiot I handed the flyers out for their revenge! I bet that was the icing on the cake for them."

"We knew this was coming sooner or later."  
Ginny stated.  
"So we might as well get it over with."

 

"You're right."  
Hermione cautiously opened the door to the Shrieking Shack.  
"Merlin knows what those six have in stored for us."

The three of you walk upstairs into the main room of the Shrieking Shack, or what you assumed was the main room. It was a very dusty place. The house slightly swayed back and forth, the only light that was exposed was the light from the sun that was shining through the cracks of the wooden walls and broken windows. Other then, all the gloominess the house seemed cool. Definitely, a good place to have a Truth or Dare get together. 

So far, very few people from each house had shown up. From Slytherin: Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Brostrude, the wench Sarah Starr, Emma Dobbs ( HP/not sure what yr or house she’s in so for now she’s a Slytherin and a 4th yr), Stefanie Smithson ( OC/7th ), and Jennifer Miles ( OC/7th ).  
From Ravenclaw: Luna Lovegood, Lisa Turpin ( HP/R but I’m not sure what yr so its 4th for now), Mandy Brocklehurst ( HP/5th/R ), Raven Abad ( OC/7th ), Padma Patil, Cho Chang and her friend Marietta Edgecome, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, and Zacharias Smith, who you assumed all to be 4th and 5th years.  
There were very few from Hufflepuff that decided to show. There was Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Justin-Finch Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Stacey Viado ( OC/6th ), Analysa Grady ( OC/7th ), Bevin Monroy ( OC/4th ), Eleanor Branstone ( HP/I’m not sure what yr so let’s say 6th), and Owen Caldwell ( HP but I’m not sure what yr so were gunna say 5th).  
And from Gryffindor there was the usual mischief gang. Like Neville, who was determined not to look at Susan Bones. Dean Thomas who was sitting with Luna. Seamus, who just stole Ginny away from Hermione and you. The masters of mischief themselves, Fred and George Weasley. Plus, Lee Jordan and girlfriend Sam Wyatt, Pavarti Patil, who was in deep conversation with her sister and Lavender Brown, and last but not least Donovan, Daniel, and Eric.

"Umm Fred how many more people are coming?" Hermione questioned nervously. She was watching the house move back and forth and staring nervously at the floor.

"About a dozen or so I believe." He answered.

"Will this floor hold us all up?" Neville asked taking the words out of Hermione's mouth.

"Of course it will Longbottom. Why would we gather in a place that would put us in danger?" George said.

"Well maybe because it’s you two." you pointed out to them.  
They just broke into two mischievous smiles.

"So who are we waiting for?" Cho Chang asked.

"Oliver and them, and a few others. I’m not really sure who else is coming, but I can make a couple of guesses on Slytherin." said George.

"Of course my Drakie Poo is coming." Pansy cooed.

"Of course he's coming." someone in the room groaned in dislike.  
Malfoy wouldn't have missed something like this for the world. It would ruin his reputation if he didn't come.

The stairs started creaking and more voices could be heard. A few upper classman from Hufflepuff had arrived: Cruz Soria ( OC/7th ), and Damon Alarcon ( OC/7th yr).

"This was a great idea Weasleys." Soria exclaimed while examining the gloomy room.

"Absolutely brilliant!" Alarcon complemented Fred and George shaking their hands vigorously.

"Emerson, how are you doing?" Soria asked looking you up and down.

"I'm well. How about yourself?" You asked with a blush creeping onto your cheeks.

Although, Soria was a few years older than you, you've known him since you started Hogwarts. He was the teacher's aid in your Muggle Studies class. He has always been nice to you, but he was also a flirt. 

"Oh, loads better now." He winked at you. "And Granger, look at you."  
He eyed her over.  
"Slick hair and glossed lips. And check you out little Weasley!"  
Soria's attention turned to Ginny.  
She blushed.

"I don’t think you can call her little anymore." Alarcon slightly elbowed Soria in the rib. Ginny turned more red, if it was even possible.

"Hey my girlfriend! Hands off buddy!" Seamus tightened his grip around Ginny.

A few people laughed.  
As the laughing died down Ron, Harry, Michael and Oliver walked in. They were chatting exuberantly about Quidditch. Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet followed closely behind them.

"Hello, beautiful." Michael approached you with a smile.

"Hi." You kissed him on his cheek.

"Ahh, so this is the lucky guy." Soria sets his hand on Michaels shoulder. "You have one good looking and great girl here. You better keep a close eye on her."  
He winked at Michael.  
He suddenly switched into protective mode.  
"And if you dare do anything to hurt her, I will hunt you down like a hawk and pulverize you."

"Cruz, shut up!" You chuckled punching him in the arm.

"Ouch!" He grabs his arm in mocked pain. "Correction! She will pulverize you."

"Cruz, go away." You told him sternly.

"Hey, just giving him a warning. No one messes with my future wife." He threw one last wink at the two of you before he finally walked away to join some of the other 7th years.

"Who’s that?" Michael asked you.

"He's just a friend of mine." 

"What was all that future wife business?" Michael placed a possessive arm around your waist.

"Don't pay him no mind. That's just Cruz being Cruz."

"Well I don't like it." Michael grumbled.

"Don't worry." You gave him another kiss on the cheek. "I'm your girl."  
Michael pulled you closer to him.

More chatter could be heard from the stairs. Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle had finally arrived.

"You Weasleys would choose a place like this, wouldn’t you? I suppose it reminds you of home." Malfoy sneered.  
Crabbe and Goyle were sniggered as well as the rest of the Slytherins.  
With a simple wave of Fred's wand, a small piece of the ceiling came crashing down on Malfoy's head.

"Nice." George high five his brother. 

The rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team just came barging in as well.  
Flint and Oliver exchanged cold hard looks as Flint passed him. Warrington, Montague, Bletchley and Pucey shared the same cold stares with the rest of Gryffindor Quidditch team. The tension coming from the two rival teams was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They looked like they were ready to kill each other.

"Has any ever told you guys that it's rude to stare?" You did your best to break the tension in the unbearable tension in the room. 

The two teams went their separate ways, except for Flint and Oliver. They remained glued to their spots. Neither of them blinking. They were just waiting for the other to cave and walk away.

"Someone, do something." you say.

"I can hex one of them?" Ginny suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." George mused.

Just then a 7th year Ravenclaw girl, that you didn't catch coming in, that Oliver had been secretly dating, because teacher and student relationships were not allowed at Hogwarts, stood up and walked over to Oliver. She stood up on her tiptoes and began to whisper into Oliver’s ear. Whatever she was telling him sure caught his attention because his eyes widened. She then stepped between his sight of Flint and said,  
"So what do you say?" Oliver grabbed her hand and took a seat on the floor next to an old raggedy couch.  
He just sat there smiling like a 12 year old.

"Damn, Morrison?! What did you tell him? I've only seen him smile like that when he’s playing Quidditch." Lee asked.

"My secret." She pretended to zip up her lips.

"Okay I think we should get started now." Fred and George announced.  
"Here are the rules." They clapped their hands together.

"What are we 12? Since when are there rules for Truth or Dare?"

"Can it, Starr!" You told her irritably.

"Don’t you dare tell me what to do."

"I just did."

"As much as I enjoy friendly banter between the two of you. I'm going to kindly ask you to stop so we can get this party on the roll." Fred interrupted.

"Sorry guys. Go ahead and continue." You apologized.

"So as we were saying... The rules." George continued.

"There are no rules." Fred declared.

"Most of us are old enough here. There are no limitations to what you could do, say or ask. If any one is uncomfortable with that I suggest you leave now." Fred and George looked around at the group.

Very few students decided to leave.

"Alright then." Fred clapped his hands. "Just a few notes. If you decide to go with truth and decide to try to lie your way out of it... well good luck."

"Our fib detector," George whipped out a plastic magician show wand. The ones that were all black and had a white tip. "Will light up if anyone is lying."

"Also, everyone has been granted one pass, however, the pass this isn't just some ordinary pass. If someone decides to pass the truth, or dare for that matter, will be passed on for someone else to full fill. So use it wisely." Fred finished explaining the game.

"Well I’m sure I’m not the only one who doesn’t want to sit on this grimy floor."

"Here, here." a few responded to Ginny’s remark.

"Let’s get some seats in here." With one big wave of her wand, a bunch of assorted colored bean bags appeared in the room.

Students quickly claimed one as their own.

"How do we decide who goes first?" Dean Thomas piped up.

"Well since we our the host," George gestured to himself and Fred, "we'll go first.

You groaned to yourself. Here was the punishment you, Ginny, and Hermione was waiting for. Considering that it was Fred and George, it was going to be the most humiliating thing they could come up with.

"First victim is..." Fred looked around the room.

"El." His eyes landed on you. "Truth or Dare."  
He wickedly smiled.

"Dare." You chose boldly. "And wipe that smile off your face before I smack it off."

"Hey, this is just a game." He threw his hands up in the air.

"Just hurry up and get it over with." You crossed your arms and leaned back against Michael's chess.

"Fine. I dare you to snog Flint." 

Number one turn off when it came to guys, bad teeth. And boy did Flint have bad teeth.

"Ew!! No! Definitely not!" You grimaced.

"You know you want to Emerson." Flint licked his lips.

You pretended to vomit into your hand.

"Oh come on Fred. What they did to us was wrong, but you can’t make her kiss Flint. Look at him." Oliver said.

"Yeah!" Michael spoke up. "You can't ask my girlfriend to make out with someone else."

"Sorry Michael but this is personal." Fred told him.

"I'll pass. That's what I'll do. I pass to Parkinson. She could kiss Flint."

"Ugh!" Parkinson groaned in disgust.

"You're not exactly a walk in the park either Parkinson." Raven Abad shut Pansy down.

"If you pass I'll just think of something worse."

"Like what?" You dared him.

"You have to hit on McGonagall."

"Fine. I'll do it!" You stood up right away.  
There was no way you were even going to attempt some silly prank on Professor McGonagall. She would put you in detention for weeks for such behavior.

Flint stood up and met you in the middle of the room.  
You took a deep breath. You were mentally preparing yourself.  
You were regretting pranking the Weasley twins. You knew now to never do it again.  
You took a step closer to Flint.

"With tongue!" Fred added.  
Flint ran his tongue across his trollish teeth.

"Ugh! I think I just vomited in a little in my mouth."

"Ooh how lady like." Harry teased.

"You tell me what lady like is once I smash your face in, Harry James Potter." You snapped at him with gritted teeth.

"Oh you really made her mad now. You guys made her use the full name." Donovan called out.

“You be mad too if you had to kiss that." You sniped.

You turned back to Flint, took a quick breath, then quickly kiss him on the lips.  
"There. I did it. Are you satisfied?" 

"No, I said tongue."

You gave Fred the coldest stare ever then turned to Flint again.  
Wanting to get this over with, you grabbed Flint by the side of his face and pulled him towards you. As your lips met his, you quickly stuck your tongue in his mouth and he did the same.  
The moment he did, you pulled away.

"There. I did it. Tongue and everything." You ran back to sit with Michael afraid that Fred might make you do it again.  
"Are you happy now, Frederick Arnold Weasley?"

"Very." He smiled smugly.

"Right." You rolled your eyes. "My turn. Harry, truth or dare?"  
You asked him, however, you knew exactly what Harry was going to choose.

"Dare." He declared bravely.

"So predictable."

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Nothing don't worry about it." You brushed him off. "I dare you to speak Parseltongue." You told him without hesitation.

"What? Why?" Harry seemed upset with your dare.

"Because I dared you to. That's why." You stated the obvious. "Also, I think it's sexy." You winked at him.

Harry blushed slightly.  
"Well it’s kind of hard when there isn’t a real snake around."

"I can help you with that.” Malfoy whipped out his wand.

"No!" Hermione stopped him.  
She didn't want a repeat of 2nd year.

"I got the perfect thing!" Michael Corner announced. "It’s one of those muggle prank thingies." Corner dug into his Zonko's bag and pulled out a jellybean. He popped open the lid, and fake rubber snakes sprung out every where.

Harry focused on one of the snakes that landed near him.  
"Sssuuussa Sseeaarrrssssyy."

"That was so sexy." You gushed. "What did you say?"

"Happy Halloween." He blushed, but quickly recovered "Ginny. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She picked proudly.

"Okay." Harry rubbed his hands together. "What’s the furthest you and Seamus ever gone?"

Ginny’s heart tanked. She rarely let anyone in on her personal life. Not even Hermione and you knew how intimate Seamus and Ginny have gotten.  
With her being the only Weasley girl, she kept her stuff pretty tight under wraps, especially when she had Fred and George as brothers.

"We’re waiting for an answer." Harry taunted.

"-nd base." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"Sorry I didn’t quite catch that." Harry cupped his hand around the back of his ear.

"3rd base all right." She proclaimed sheepishly.

"Uuuggh!" Fred, George and Ron groaned.

"Finnigan, I'll get you for this!" George threatened.

"Definitely can’t call her little anymore." chuckled Alarcon.

"You better hope I never tell mum, Ginny." Ron threatened. 

Seamus pulled Ginny into a comforting hug while flipping off Harry in the process. Once Ginny recovered from her embarrassment, she chose Terry Boot to carry on with the game.  
You, however, were too busy to pay attention.

"So you think Harry sounds sexy, huh?" Michael whispered in your ear. 

"Why? You jealous?" You asked quietly. 

"Just a tad." You turned your head and looked up at him. 

"That’s so cute." You kissed him on the cheek and turned your attention back to the game.  
It was Hermione’s turn for torture.

"Hermione I dare you to..." Oliver thought for a long time, "to fail your next test." 

"Definitely not. I pass." Hermione protested immediately.

"Just cute, huh? That’s all?" Michael discreetly began to rub your thighs. 

"Michael stop." You swatted his hands away.

"What? You don’t like that? How about this? I know you like this."  
He slowly starts to trace your neck with his fingers, moving up, down, left to right, sending shivers down your back.  
"You like that?" he whispered in your ear. You two have only been dating for a few weeks now and he already knew all your weaknesses.

"Just do it Hermione or you’ll have to..." you heard Oliver’s voice faintly in the background.

Michael was sneaking small kisses down your neck. 

"Michael stop. Not in front of everyone."

"Who cares if they see." He was now running his left hand under the back of your shirt massaging your lower back. 

"Quit it!" you say loudly.

"Thank you, El." Hermione said.

"Uhh yeah." You replied clueless. "Michael what has gotten into you?"  
You whispered from the side of your mouth. 

"Nothing. I just want to make it clear to everyone that you're my girlfriend."  
He slipped his hand back under your shirt and started to mess around with your bra strap. He struggled for a while before he was able to unhook one of the clips... then the second one... then the third...

"Whoa!" You shouted.

"What?" Everyone turned and looked at you. 

"Bathroom. I really need to use the bathroom. Is there one in here?" You quickly thought up.

"Eh I wouldn’t think so." Answered Ron.

"Well I seriously have to go so I’ll be right back."  
Just before you got up you tightly squeezed Michael’s hand hoping he would get the hint. You left down one of the hallways with your hands behind your back, re-snapping your bra on.  
As you walked down the hallway you noticed the walls where filled with empty clean spots where pictures should have been. 

Someone lived here before  
You thought to yourself. 

There was still no sign of a bathroom anywhere. Not like you were really looking for one, however. Even if you did find one, you wouldn’t use the restroom in this house. It was too dirty for you. 

You looked over your shoulder to see if Michael was following you. You saw him turn the corner.

You smiled.

"Miss me?" He asked grabbing you by the waist as he reached you.

"No. Not really." You teased him.

Instead of being offended, Michael leaned in and kissed you. Michael walked you to the nearest door. His lips still attached yours. His hand left your waist for a moment as he opened the door. Once inside the room, Michael softly kicked the door shut behind him. He turned you around pushed you against the door, pulling away from the kiss.

You took a quick moment to look at your surroundings. It was a small bedroom with a dirty twin size mattress on the floor and a small dresser against one of the walls. 

"Miss me now?" Michael smirked.

"Eh." You shrugged your shoulders.

Michael leaned in and kissed you again. This time with furiousity. Quickly, you unbutton his shirt. You get to the last button and Michael slips his shirt off leaving him in his muscle tank. Michael starts to run kisses down your neck entwining each of his fingers with yours. He raised your right hand over your head; his fingers still laced.

"Michael..." you softly moaned.

"What?" He whispered in your ear.

"Stop." You told him breathlessly.

"Why?" he kissed your lips.

"Cause if - you - don’t - I-" You spoke between deep breaths.  
Michael was still playing his lips along your neck.  
His kisses burned your skin.  
"Wont - be- able- to..."

Michael's lips found your mouth again, stopping you mid sentence. His tongue gently treaded over your lips. You allowed him access instantly. His kiss was strong and passionate. You returned it with just as much enthusiasm, but you need more than just his lips. You needed to be closer to him.  
You tried to untie your fingers from Michael's but he wouldn’t allow it. This made you want him more. You tried to again to release your hands from him, but he kept his hold.  
He knew exactly what you wanted and he wasn't going to let you have it.  
Michael pulled away, dragging your bottom lip between his teeth as he did.

"So what were you saying?" He smirked.

"Don't stop." You sighed.

Michael didn't need to be told twice. He released your hands and picked you up. He carried you over to the empty dresser. You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. You were completely turned on. The way Michael handled you felt so good. His touch was warm against your skin.  
He was always gentle with you, but he always took it to this certain level of aggressiveness that completely drove you crazy. You knew you haven't been dating him for long, but you felt that Michael and you had the perfect relationship. You were able to tell him anything. You've known him for so long now that he knew almost everything about you. You were comfortable with him.  
You two always had those romantic nights, where you would stay up all night snuggling with each other in front of the common room fire, doing absolutely nothing except talking. Then you had moments like this one. Right now. Where the both of you would let your hormones loose.  
However, this time you didn't want Michael to stop. At least not yet.

Michael was attacking your bra strap again.  
"No." You pushed him away. "Bra stays on."

"Too late. Already off." 

You reached your hands behind your back and skillfully snapped it back on.  
"Not anymore."

"No fair!" He frowned.

"Sorry Sweetie, but life isn’t always fair." You jumped of the dresser and slightly pushed him. Causing him to trip onto the ratty twin mattress. You waved the dust out of your face before straddling his waist.  
"Do you know what they say about failure?" Your fingers roamed his masculine chest feeling every muscle that was there.

"No what?" His hands settled on your hips.

You trace the trimming of his tank with your fingers. Michael raises his arms indicating for you to go on. You silently laughed. You began to remove his tank.

"That you should dust yourself off and try again." You tossed his tank.

"Oh gosh!"

Your head snapped to the unexpected visitor. Hermione is sticking her head through the door with Michael's tank top covering the top of her head.

"Hermione!" You quickly climbed off of Michael.  
You kicked him slightly to snap him out of his own terror.

"Ow!" He quickly recovered and got up from the mattress. 

Hermione took off Michael's tank and dropped it on the floor.  
You rushed over picking it up from the floor and tossed it to Michael. You tossed him his other shirt as well.

"I am soooooo sorrry!!!" Hermione apologized through the door. "Everyone was just getting ready to leave and I was worried and... oh my gosh!" Hermione began to laugh hysterically.  
Her laughter booming through the door.

"Alright!" You shouted through the door trying to compose yourself in the process. "We'll be out in a minute.

"No, no take your time." She bellowed. "I'll just leave your bags by the door and Fred said you'll need this." Hermione cracked the door open and tossed in something small.  
You looked at the ground.  
It was wrapped in foil.  
Your face turned into a tomato when you realized what it was.

“Oh man!" You embarrassment was overwhelming you. You began to laugh.

“Why is this funny? Hermione just caught us in the act and now everyone knows. Not to mention she saw me with my shirt off.” Michael couldn't believe your behavior. 

You picked up the condom.  
“Because this has to be one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me. Not to mention how embarrassed Hermione must feel. _Trojan Man Her Pleasure_."  
You read the label of the condom.

"You guys have these here?" Michael looked over your shoulder.

"I don’t know. I guess. Ugh... we're never going to hear the end of this!" You groaned miserably.

"Well I’ll just take this and save it for some other time." Michael grabbed the condom from you and placed it in his back pocket.  
You rolled your eyes at him.

"Come on we gotta go." You told him reaching for the door.  
Michael snapped one last button on his shirt before following you out the door.  
You could hear sniggers from the main room. You took a deep breath preparing yourself for the humiliation that was about to come.


	19. 19

 

It was the Friday night before the Halloween dance. Hermione and you had just gotten out of Ancient Runes and was heading down to the Great Hall to catch the end of dinner.  
You guys were discussing Neville's dance situation. By now, his closest friends knew of his lessons with you.

"So he’s doing good, right? Like he's not going to make a fool of himself or anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he does really well by himself. It's the whole partner dancing. I did my best, but I think he needs to watch someone to see how its done. After I get a bite to eat we're going to meet up for one last lesson tonight."  
You told her.  
"I just need a guy that can dance really well. I think it might help him a lot. But I can always use another hand. Care to help?"

"Of course." She accepted without any hesitation.

"Great!" You smiled thankfully. "Then all we need to do is find a guy who could help us out."  
Hermione and you arrived at the Grand Staircase.

"Why don't you ask Michael?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah, he doesn’t like to dance. He says he doesn’t know how." You rolled your eyes.

"Yeah, but he knows how to do many other things." Hermione teased you with a wink.

"Oh be quiet!" You pushed her gently. "That's old news."

"I hate myself for even saying this, but Malfoy is a good dancer. Why don't you ask him?" Hermione got back on topic.

"He's the best!" You agreed with her. "But do you think he would help?"

"Doesn't hurt to ask." She shrugged. "Here he comes."  
She pointed him out coming up the stairs.

You shrugged. She was right. It doesn't hurt. And if he didn't agree you figured you could drag Eric or Donovan to help you out.  
"Hey Malfoy!"  
You called.

Malfoy stopped in his tracks. He seemed startled a bit that you called for him. He looked around for a second. He figured you had to made a mistake. The two of you haven't talked in weeks. There was an occasional tease and snipe between the two of you, but that was it.  
No words were exchanged unless it was some kind of an insult.

"Emerson?" He said once he was sure you were talking to him. He was quite curious why you had stopped him in the middle of the Grand Staircase, with students to witness the exchange.

"What are you doing in like 30 minutes or so?" You got straight to the point.  
Students were walking by with confused expressions on their faces.

"Umm..." Malfoy's attention was diverted. 

A 7th year girl with Ravenclaw robes was walking by. You recognized her from the Truth or Dare event at the Shrieking Shack. Her name was Raven Abad.  
She strutted pass you guys.  
Malfoy's head tilted to the side as he watched her walk up the stairs. She had an extra switch in her step and her skirt was a little shorter than usual.  
When she got to the top she glanced over her shoulder and threw a wink at Malfoy.

You were a little taken aback and also a little impressed. You didn't think Malfoy had that kind of pull on the older classman.

Malfoy's attention turned back to you and Hermione.  
"Probably her."  
He smirked smugly.

Hermione's face scrunched in disgust.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, I was going to ask you for a favor, but never mind." You backed out. There was no way Malfoy was going to help you out after getting that offer.

"With what?" He asked curiously.

"No it's okay. You should get going." You urged him. "I don't want to hold you up." 

"Well maybe I might be more interested in what you have to offer."

"Well, I'm teaching a friend how to dance and I need a dance partner. I was wondering if you could help me out with that." You inquired.

"You're teaching someone how to dance?" Malfoy looked at you oddly.

"Yes." You stated.

"And why do you need my help?"

"Because you're probably the best dancer here at Hogwarts."  
You hated to boost Malfoy's ego, but you knew praising him with compliments might win him over.

"And I'm just confirming that I'm dancing with you, right?"

You looked over at Hermione. Your eyes telling the very question you wanted to ask aloud.  
Hermione shook her head no.  
Of course, she wasn't going to be willing to dance with Malfoy. And if Ron found out, it would lead to a screaming match between the two.

"Yes. You'll be dancing with me." You figured there wasn't any harm in doing so. It was only dancing.

"You said in about 30 minutes?" Malfoy asked looking at the watch on his wrist.

"Yup. So are you willing to help?" You waited anxiously for his reply.

Malfoy looked towards the top of the staircase. The Ravenclaw girl was long gone.

"Hmm..." He mused looking back at his watch then back up towards the staircase. "Yeah I think I can manage that."

"Seriously?!"  
You were surprised. You honestly didn't think he was going to say yes.

"Yeah." He assured you.

"Great!" You dug into a your book bag pulling out a parchment and a quill. You quickly scribbled down the place for him to meet you.  
"Here."  
You handed the parchment over to him.  
"I'll see you in a bit."

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/PH2G/fredgeorge.jpg.html)

"Fantastic, Neville!" You applauded him. "I think we're done for the night." 

Neville rushed over and pulled you into a tight hug.  
"Thanks so much, El! I really appreciate it! And you too Hermione!"  
He pulled away and turned to hug Hermione. 

"You’re welcome Neville." Hermione patted him gently on the back. 

"And um... Thanks Malfoy." Neville expressed his gratitude. "It was really nice of you to help me." Neville held out his hand to Malfoy. 

Malfoy ignored his waiting hand.  
"Yeah. Just don’t go telling anyone about this." Neville nodded his head. 

Hermione and Neville gathered up their things.  
"Do you want us to wait up for you?"  
Hermione asked when she noticed you weren't gathering your own belongings 

"No, it's fine. I just need to do a few things. I'll catch up to you guys." You sat down at the single round table in the room. 

"Alright just be careful. Filch and Mrs. Norris should be out soon." She warned before her and Neville left. 

You searched through your book bag and pull out a black notebook. The book had a blood red apple in the center of it and nothing else. You pulled out a quill and opened the book to the first blank page you could find, and began to write. 

"What are you doing?" 

You jumped slightly. You didn't realize Malfoy was still in the room. You thought he had followed Hermione and Neville out. 

"I’m writing." You recovered. 

"I can see that. What are you writing about?" Malfoy asked towering over you. 

"You know, the usual stuff. My day... thoughts... feelings... dreams..." You spoke as you continued to write. 

"Dreams, huh. What type of dreams?" Malfoy pulled a chair out and sat next to you. "Like you dream to become an actor someday or you dreamt that you took out an 13 foot troll with a slap to the wrist?" 

"Umm... the 13 foot troll.." You chuckled. 

"So, what do you dream about?" Malfoy peered over. 

You closed the book shut to prevent him from reading anything.  
"Just dreams, Malfoy. I just like to keep track of them." 

"Were you writing about one right now?" He pried. 

"Why are you so interested?" 

"I'm just trying to make small talk. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders.  
You gave him an odd look, but you didn't respond.  
Malfoy slumped back in his chair.  
"So, what were you writing about?" He asked again. 

"Are you really interested?"  
You didn't want to burden Malfoy with your troubles, but you needed to get this off your chest. And if he was willing to listen you were willing to talk. 

"Yeah. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." 

"Okay, well..." You took a breath. "The past few nights I've been having this dream. This really weird dream." 

"About what?" 

"That my teeth are falling out. And well it just scares me..." You trailed off. 

"Why? Why does it scare you?" Malfoy asked. 

"Well I looked into a few dream interpretation books and they all pretty much say the same thing... that teeth falling out is a bad omen. It usually means someone close to you is going to pass away."  
You explained to him with a frown.  
"Hermione says I've been crying in my sleep too. I'm sure that doesn't mean anything good either." 

"You don't really believe in that stuff do you? 

"Well yeah, why not?" You shrugged your shoulders. "If people believe in the stars and astrology, and oracles and prophecies, and numbers... why not believe in dreams?" 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed with you. 

"Besides, it's not the first time I dreamt about something like this." You accidently confided with him. 

"What do you mean?" Malfoy buzzed sitting up right. 

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." You regretted saying anything at all. "So, did you have fun with that Abad girl?"  
You weren't really interested in knowing, but you desperately wanted to change the subject. 

"Nah." He slumped back into the chair. 

"Why not? She didn't have big enough boobs or something?" You teased him. 

"No, no." Malfoy chuckled. "Nothing like that. I didn't go after her." 

"Why's that?"  
Malfoy turn down a girl that was clearly interested in some extra-curricular activities? That was odd. And she was older, Plus, you had to admit she was pretty hot. 

"I was more interested in sharing a dance with you." He stated simply. 

You fought back a blush.  
"You know, it was really nice of you to help out Neville. Thank you." You expressed your gratitude. 

"Eh," He shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn't a huge deal. 

Malfoy wasn't known for his generosity. He was greedy and selfish. Everyone knew Malfoy only did favors because he wanted something in return.  
So him helping out not only you, but Neville as well was a pretty big deal.  
If it got out at all that this is what Malfoy was doing on a Friday night instead of shagging some girl it would ruin his reputation. 

"So, what can I do to repay you?" 

"Hmm..." Malfoy hummed. "How about a dance?" 

"Now?" 

"Yeah now." 

"Okay." You agreed.  
You took a moment to put your notebook back into your bag. 

Malfoy took his wand out of his pocket and swished it quickly in the air.  
Slow and gentle music began to play in the background.  
He stood up and offered his hand out to you in a gentleman fashion. 

You grinned impressed with his mannerism.  
You took his hand as you stood up.  
Malfoy silently walked you out to the empty floor the two of you were just dancing on with Hermione and Neville.  
Malfoy placed his free hand on your waist and he entwined his fingers with the hand that he was already holding. 

You two were silent for awhile. You were enjoying the instruments of the music playing. You really haven't had anytime for yourself and it was nice to have just a few quiet minutes, even if technically you weren't really alone.  
It was just nice not having someone pestering you about homework, or having to worry about an assignment that was due, or a boyfriend trying to fight for your attention. 

You deserved some alone time, even if you were with Malfoy. 

"Malfoy?" You finally spoke. 

"Yes, Emerson?" 

"I would like it if what I shared with you stayed between us."  
It's not that you were exactly worry about him running his mouth to anyone. And it's not like what you told him was confidential information. So if someone did find out, you wouldn't be upset about it. You just hoped he would keep it to himself since you were willing to confide in him.  
"I don't usually discuss those things with others. I just prefer to keep them to myself." 

"I'm not much of a talker, Emerson." He smirked. "However, I am a great listener." 

"If that's your way of saying your lips are sealed then thank you." You smiled sweetly at him. 

Malfoy didn't say a word. He silently continued to dance with you. He stretched out his arm to spin you out and twirl you back in. Your back landing against his chest his arm landing across your waist.  
You two danced like this for a moment. 

"I've been reconsidering this whole friend thing." He says again as spins you back out and in again.  
You were face to face with him again. 

"And what about it that you have been reconsidering." Your arms settled around his neck.  
Malfoy's hands fell to your hips. 

"I was thinking that maybe we can give this whole friend thing a try. You know, see how the cards play out. But..."  
It was only a matter of time before but worked its way into the conversation.  
"I would like this to stay quiet. No one needs to know that I'm trying to make friends especially with a half-blooded Gryffindor like yourself." 

"Well insulting someone isn't the way to make friends." You scolded him. 

"You know what I mean." He gave you a pointed look. 

You just rolled your eyes and continued to dance.  
You were curious why all of a sudden Malfoy wanted to be your friend when weeks ago he wanted to be in your pants. Were you two even capable of being friends, especially after being so intimate with each other.  
It's not like it wasn't possible. Harry and you dated and were still great friends, but you and Harry were never as intimate as you and Malfoy. 

Besides why would a half-blooded Gryffindor like yourself be friends with a pure-blooded Slytherin like Malfoy. You guys were polar opposites. But opposites do attract... 

"I would like that." You spoke softly. 

"Like what?" Draco asked. 

"To be your friend." You simply said. 

The song was ending. On the last note, Malfoy twirled you out then back in, leading you into a dip.  
Malfoy had one arm wrapped behind your back, balancing you, his slightly chapped lips so close to your own full, luscious glossed ones. You had one leg slightly in the air, the other on the ground, balancing yourself.  
Malfoy looked into your eyes and for the first time he could really see the exhaustion on your face. You had dark bags under your eyes that you tried to cover up with make up. Your eyes were lightly red due to the lack of sleep you've been getting. Yet somehow you were still pushing on through the day.  
Malfoy didn't understand. Although he hasn't seen much of you these past few weeks, it didn't mean that he hasn't been observing you. He knew about your class load. He's snuck a peak at your school schedule once or twice. He saw how much time you spent in the library studying and all the work you've been doing with your boys. He's noticed all the meals you've missed. You were so busy, but yet, you were able to squeeze time into your schedule to teach a friend how to dance.  
He couldn't believe your kindness. He couldn't believe your strength. He never knew of your personal struggles. You didn't let him in on much tonight, but he could tell there was a lot more to your story. He could see now that there was more on your plate than everyone knew. No one ever noticed because you hid it with a toothy grin.  
He use to see you as this innocent girl, but now he knew different. He knew that behind closed doors you were nothing of the sort. He knew now that there was a whole other side of you that no one really knew.  
Much like himself... 

Malfoy pulled you back up. Your hands wrapping around his neck again and his falling back to your waist. You stared into his eyes. You've never been this close to really notice how grey they really were or the little blue freckles that they held. At least you've never paid attention until now.  
His eyes... they told a story...  
A story that you wanted to hear, but Malfoy had a wall. A wall that he carefully built to protect himself from anything that would prove that he was weak.  
You wanted to break it down. You wanted to get to know the real Draco Malfoy.  
You knew there was another side of him. Why else would he want to be your friend? The Draco Malfoy you knew would never want to be your friend, but yet here he was holding you close to him. His strong hands around you. His lips in range of yours. 

You placed a hand on his cheek. Malfoy's eyes closed at your gentle touch.  
You took a deep breath. Everything in your heart was telling you to do it, but in your head, you knew it was wrong. You were trying to fight it. You stood up on the tip of your toes and softly kissed Malfoy’s chapped lips. Your heart won. 

He pulled away instantly.  
"Emerson, what are you doing?" 

You stumbled away from Malfoy realization striking you. You kissed him. You cheated on Michael. But could you really consider it cheating? It was only a kiss. A small kiss. Michael would understand right? 

"Emerson, are you alright?" Malfoy could read the panic written all over your face.  
"Emerson?" He repeated again when he you didn't respond right away. 

"I’m sorry." You mumbled under your breath coming out of your thoughts. "I didn’t mean to. I don't know why I did it."  
You combed your fingers through your hair. You were clearly upset.  
"What am I going to do?"  
You look at Malfoy with a horrified expression.  
"Michael is going to break up with me!"  
Tears were flooding down your cheeks now. 

Malfoy, not really sure what to do, did the only thing he could think of. He pulled you into a tight hug.  
"Emerson, it's okay." He held you tightly. 

"Not, it's not." You pushed him away from you. "I cheated on Michael. It's not okay." Your sobs became heavier. 

"You didn’t cheat on him. It was just a kiss. That's all it was." He tried to calm you down. 

"I didn’t mean to." You fell to your knees. "I didn’t mean to."  
Your hands flying to cover your tear stained face.  
"I didn't mean to..." You mumbled over and over. 

"Emerson," Malfoy drew close. "I know you didn't. You don't even have to tell him what happened." He dropped to his knees as well. 

"I can't keep this from him. I can't." 

"Emerson, would you stop being such a cry baby for two minutes and listen to me." 

Instantly, your sobs stopped. You were in complete shock. You couldn't believe Malfoy's words. You wiped away the last of your tears. 

"I'm sorry." Malfoy apologized. "I didn't mean that. I just needed you to stop crying." 

"I'm so--" 

"Don't apologize." Malfoy cut you off. "Just listen to me, okay?" 

You nodded your head up and down. 

"Kissing me was an accident. You know that and I know that. We both know it didn't mean anything. You don't have to tell Lace, but if you do I’m sure he’ll understand. He seems like a good bloke and an understanding person." 

You sniffled. You wiped your running nose on your sleeve.  
"Thanks Malfoy. I needed that."  
He was right. You didn't mean anything by the kiss. At least you didn't think you did. And Michael would understand. He had to understand. 

"It’s no big deal. Just promise me you won’t cry like that again. If there is anything that gets me... it’s seeing a bird cry." Malfoy confessed. 

"I promise." 

"Good!" Malfoy stood up.  
He offered you his hand to help you up.  
You took it.  
"Thanks." You smiled. 

Malfoy winked at you.  
"Come on." He says walking over to the table to grab your book bag. "It's getting late. Filch will be out. I'll walk you back to your common room so you won't get in trouble."  
He slings your bag over his shoulder. 

"Okay." You accepted his offer. "But I can carry my own bag."  
You reached out for it. 

Malfoy moved his shoulder back refusing you take it from him. 

"Fine Mr. Gentleman" You sighed in defeat. "Let’s go." 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Slytherin/25.jpg.html)

"You know. I didn't know you could dance like that. It's impressive." You commented. 

"What can I say? I'm a Malfoy. I'm great at everything." He popped his collar. 

"Can you say egomaniac?" You sarcastically rolled your eyes. 

"Egomaniac." He recited with a wink. 

You chuckled. 

"You know, Emerson." Malfoy spoke. "Lace is really lucky to have a girl like you." 

You snorted.  
"Yeah everyone keeps saying that. I don't see what's so lucky about having me as a girlfriend." 

"Seriously?" He was baffled at your statement. 

"Seriously." You stated. 

"Emerson, every guy wants a girl like you." 

"And what exactly is a girl like me?" 

"Well for starters you've got a bloody wicked body." He eyed you up and down. "You're smart and strong. You don't need a man to stick up for you. Guys like that. This whole tom boy act you have going on..." 

"Tom boy act?" 

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. "Guys love a girl that makes a guy feel comfortable being a guy." 

"I don't understand." 

"Guys don't have to worry about being a gentlemen around you 24/7 because you don't exactly act like a lady all the time either." He explained. "And I mean that as a compliment."  
He added before you retorted back. 

"Plus, you're a lady on the street and a freak in the sheets." 

"Excuse you?" You were a bit appalled with Malfoy's choice of words. You weren't sure exactly what he was getting at. You definitely weren't any sort of freak. 

"I mean you seem all shy and innocent, but I know... I know behind closed doors you're a tease. And a mighty good one at that." He smirked. 

Your cheeks grew red as laughter escaped you.  
Malfoy was speaking a bunch of bullshit. You didn't believe a single word he said.  
Okay, he might have been right about the tease part, but you've only ever done that with Malfoy and now Michael. But a tease was something you didn't label yourself as. Not in the least. 

"What's so funny?" Malfoy asked. 

You took a deep breath to calm yourself down.  
"Is that how you really see me?" 

"It's how everyone sees you." He responded. "You really have the whole package." 

"Oh gosh!" you rolled your eyes at him. "Stop it." 

"I’m serious."  
Draco spoke more firmly trying to make you believe him.  
"Do you have any idea how many guys check you out? You're breaking necks. You even have Slytherins doing double takes. Most have said if it wasn't for blood status they would have made a move already." 

Malfoy's word stopped you in your tracks.  
Malfoy stopped as well. 

"Then what’s the story with you?" 

"What do you mean?" He raised his eyebrow. 

"That didn't stop you." 

"I will admit, it bothers me a little, but I saw something I want." He stated simply. "Nothing was going to stop me from getting it." 

"Anyways..." You continued to walk again. 

Oddly, Malfoy's word made you feel a bit uncomfortable. Too hear that Malfoy wanted you sent a warm pulse down to your lower abdomen. You never felt this kind of sensation before so you decided to ignore it.  
Malfoy had always paid you some extra attention since you've met him. You definitely noticed that, but not like he has now. Before this year he has showed any interest in kissing you, shagging you, or even being friendly with you.  
And to hear that you were getting all this unaware attention from boys was completely baffling to you.  
You didn't think you were unattractive, but to be _breaking necks_ as Malfoy put it was unbelievable. 

"So what are you dressing up as for the Halloween Dance?" You changed the subject. 

"I don't dress up." He gave you a horrified look for even suggesting the idea. 

"What’s wrong with dressing up? I’m going as a vampire." You ran your tongue over your teeth and small little fangs grew.  
It was a little trick you picked up from Transfiguration class. 

"Alright, that's freaky. Stay away.” Malfoy made a cross with his index fingers. 

"Oh come on! You would make a great vampire, you know? Your pale, your slick hair, and you're oddly cold the majority of the time." 

"Emerson, I do not dress up for Halloween. It's silly." He claimed disapprovingly. 

"It's not silly. It's fun!" 

"It's muggle-like." 

"Right." You rolled your eyes. "And that's so beneath you." 

"Your words. Not mine." 

"Well..." You sighed irritably.  
Being friends with Draco Malfoy wasn't going to be an easy feat.  
"I should probably stop you here."  
You were a staircase away from the Gryffindor common room. You figured it was best to go the rest of yourself just in case someone saw you with Malfoy.  
"Thanks for tonight, Malfoy, and for walking me back." 

"Yup." He handed you over your book bag. "You're going to be okay, right?" 

"Yeah." You slung your bag over your shoulder. "I only have a flight of stairs left." 

"I mean you and your boyfriend." He clarified his question. 

"Oh..." You frowned slightly. "I think so. Like you said he's pretty understanding, but if not... well I guess it isn't the first break up I've had to deal with." 

"I'm sure everything will go fine. Goodnight, Emerson." 

"Nocturnal Emissions, Malfoy." You winked at him as he departed.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/PH2G/d2e8eba0-eb40-4b8c-848b-aa71c3dd8648.jpg.html)

You made it to the common room. Michael wasn’t anywhere in sight so you decided to take a trip to his dorm. As you approached the door, you heard someone yelling. You discovered the voice belong to Donovan.

"You need to stop this now!" Donovan shouted with anger.

"Stop what? I have no clue what you are talking about." Michael’s voice, however, was opposite of Donovan's. It was calm and steady.

"Don’t you dare play innocent with me! You know damn well what I’m talking about! For goodness sakes, I caught you!" Donovan's anger grew.

You didn't have a clue what was going on. The boys have argued before, but this... you could tell this was different. Plus, it was Michael and Donovan. These two were basically brothers. They never fought.

"I can't believe you could just stand there and act like you did nothing wrong?" Donovan continued.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Michael's voice remained calm. "What exactly did you see me do?"

You pressed your ear carefully against the door, hoping to hear them better.

"You know exactly what you did."  
Donovan wasn't yelling anymore.

Michael didn't retort back.  
"You know I can't believe you."  
Donovan spoke with disbelief. His voice was still laced with anger, but it held disappointment now.  
"This is something I would expect from me, not you!"

You pressed closer against the door. It was harder to hear them now that Donovan wasn't yelling.

"This is the best thing that has ever happened to you. You obviously don't realize how lucky you are if you're daft enough to do something like this. If you don't tell her, I will."

"The hell you will!" Michael's voice raised for the first time.

"Try me." Donovan threatened.

"Fuck this! I don’t need to take this from you!" Michael cursed him.

You heard footsteps coming towards the door. Quickly, you pushed away from the door and walked down the hallway as fast as possible.  
You heard a door slam and a clattering crash followed it.

"E?"

_Oops... busted._  
You turned around.

"What are you doing here?" He asked approaching you.

"I just got back in. I came up here because I wanted to talk to you, but I heard Donovan and you arguing so I decided to come back later." You fibbed.

"Did you hear anything?" His eyes grew with horror.

"No. Not really?" You lied again. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah we're fine. It's just a bit of a misunderstanding." Michael put an arm around your shoulders.  
He began to lead you back to the common room.

"That sounded like a bit more than a misunderstanding." You stated.

"Well you know... it's Donovan. Everything is so dramatic with him."

He was right there. Donovan was a bit of a drama queen, but you were still concerned.  
"Well I’m going to go talk to him. I want to make sure he's okay."

"He’s fine." Michael said a bit too quickly. He took notice. "I mean he just needs some time to himself. He'll be fine." He recovered.

"You're probably right." You agreed with him. "But I just want to make sure. Wait for me in the common room, okay? I need to talk to you about something." 

Michael sighed in defeat.  
"Okay."

  
p

**[I just wish you would kiss me the way you kiss him]**

Malfoy was in the Slytherin common room, lying on the table with his hands behind his head. He wanted nothing more then to return your kiss. Your lips weren't touching his for long, but he could tell it wasn't a kiss of lust... it was something different.   
He could have kissed you back, but he knew you had a boyfriend. And Draco Malfoy may be a sleaze, but he still had morals. 

Draco showed a lot of himself tonight. It may have not seemed like it, but it was for him. One, he helped someone without expecting anything in return. Two, he agreed to keep a secret for you. 

And it's not like Malfoy came back to the common room completely empty handed. He did gain something out of helping Neville tonight. He had a potential friend in the making.   
This was huge for him. He tried to keep people closed off from him. Yeah he had Crabbe and Goyle, but they were different. The three of them became friends through a different means. It was a forced friendship. All three boys knew, but they also did care for one another. 

Draco Malfoy wanted to be your friend. He wanted to be friends with a half-blooded Gryffindor. Oh how his reputation would be ruin if anyone found out.   
But you were smart, funny, sexy...   
It was different when it came to you. He felt different, which was strange. It's not like he spent a large amount of time around you. But tonight after dinner, when you had ask him for help, and he agreed to it instead of chasing some tail... He knew then that something was changing within him and you were the reason... 

"Malfoy!" 

Malfoy sat up at the call of his name. 

It was Warrington. He was standing beside him.   
"About time! I've been standing here for about two minutes now. Where were you lost at?" Warrington hopped on the table next to him 

"My own head of course." 

"Oh no, Draco Malfoy thinking. Don’t hurt yourself man." Warrington teased. 

"Oi, shut up." Malfoy chuckled. 

"So where were you tonight?" Warrington asked. "I didn't see you after dinner." 

"I had something to take care of." Malfoy casually lied. "Hey are you going to the dance tomorrow night?" He quickly changed the subject. 

"Yea, you?" 

"Of course." Malfoy wouldn't miss the dance. It would put a dent on his reputation. Plus, it was an easy way to pick up girls. "Are you are dressing up?" 

"Yeah. I'm going as Danny. He's a character from a muggle movie." Warrington explained when he saw Malfoy's confused face.   
"And yes, I watch muggle movies." Warrington added before Malfoy had a chance to comment on the fact. 

"It’s cool man." Malfoy brushed it off. "Um... do you think you can help me out with a costume?" 

Warrington looked at him dumbfounded.   
"Wait. You’re going to dress up?" 

"Yeah. I thought it might be fun." Malfoy shrugged his shoulders. 

"Fun?" Warrington threw Malfoy an odd look. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?" 

"Can we try not to make a big deal about it?" Malfoy tried to remain cool. "I just thought it would be something different to do." 

"Oh, I'm not making this a big deal. You're making this a big deal. We've been friends for how long now? And not once have you've ever dressed up for Halloween. This is a big deal." 

"Are you going to help me out or not?" 

Warrington jumped off the table.   
"Come on. I might have some thing in my closet." 

[[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/donovan.jpg.html)]  
[Donovan] 

You slowly open the door to Donovan's dorm. 

"Get out!" Donovan yelled from his bed. 

"It’s me." You announced closing the door behind you. 

"El, I just want to be alone right now." Donovan said. He was laying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, avoiding your gaze. 

"I just wanted..." You heard a crunching noise beneath your feet. You looked down. There was a shattered vase on the ground. That explained the noise you heard after the door slammed shut. Carefully, you stepped over the broken pieces.  
"to make sure you were okay." 

"I’m fine." He stated firmly rolling over to face away from you as you approached him. 

"Can you at least look at me when you talk to me?" 

"El," He sniffled. "Please just leave me alone." 

You ignored Donovan's request. You could hear the break in his voice. He definitely was not fine. You sat down next to him.  
"Donovan David Grisham." You said his name fully. 

Donovan knew he wasn't winning now. You had called him by his full name. He unwillingly turned over and sat up, but he kept his head down. 

You gently lifted his head up. You were met with puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks. Almost immediately you pulled Donovan into a hug.  
You've never seen Donovan like this before. Yes, he could be a bit of a drama queen, but he wasn't very emotional. So to see him like this, you knew something was seriously wrong.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" You pulled away gently. 

"No." Donovan pulled you back in, holding you tighter. Small sobs escaped him. 

"I’m sorry, sweetie." You rubbed your hand up and down his back. 

"Sorry for what? You didn’t do anything wrong." He pulled away from you. 

"I’m sorry for whatever got you so upset with Michael." 

"Don’t be. It's not your fault." He paused for a moment. "He should be the one apologizing. Not you." 

You were going to ask what had happened. Why should Michael be sorry, but you decided against it. You could tell Donovan was getting angry again. His body had tensed back up and his knuckles were turning white from straining his fist. 

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I can." You offered. You figured your conversation with Michael could wait another day. Donovan needed you. 

"No. I’ll be fine." He declined. "I’m just going to go to bed. It's been a long day." He smiled weakly. 

"Okay, sweetie." You didn't push it any further. You stood up. "I’ll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams." You kissed him lovingly on the cheek.  
Donovan smiled warmly at you and climbed under his blankets.  
You walked to the door, but stopped once you reached the shattered clay. You knelt down and began to pick up the broken pieces. You would have used your wand, but you left it in your book bag, which you dropped on a chair in the common room on the way in. 

"I got it." Donovan said once he saw you picking up the broken pieces. He reached over to his night stand and grabbed his wand. " _Reparo_." He pointed his wand to the broken vase. Instantly, the vase repaired itself and flew back to Donovan's nightstand.  
"El," He stopped you as you reached for the door handle. 

"Yeah?" You turned to him. 

You could tell he was struggling with something, but you weren't quite sure what. There was pain in his eyes. 

"I love you." He uttered. 

It was a moment before you said anything. You had a feeling that this isn't exactly what he wanted to tell you. However, you didn't address it.  
"I love you too." You reciprocated before leaving the room. 

[[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Icons/friendstrio.jpg.html)] 

You arrived in the common room to find Michael waiting for you by the common room fire.  
"Hey." You greeted taking a seat next to him.  
He wrapped an arm around your shoulders. You sighed leaning into him. 

"What’s the matter, beautiful?" Michael asked as he entwined his fingers with yours. 

"Donovan." You simply answered. "He's really torn up." 

"He didn’t tell you anything, did he?" He asked defensively. 

You didn’t really think anything of it.  
"No. He pulled the _I’m fine_ act. What were you two fighting about anyways?" You finally questioned him. He didn't seem as upset about the argument as Donovan did. 

"It's better that you don't get involved." 

"But I can help?" You offered. 

"No. It rather you not get stuck in the middle. Me and him will hash it out. Don't worry." He squeezed you reassuringly. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

"Right." You had almost forgotten why you had originally gone to Michael's room. You removed his arm from you. 

Michael thought your action was odd.  
"E, what's wrong?" 

"Michael I have something important to tell you. But I want you to know, whatever decision you make after I tell you, I completely understand." Your voice was already beginning to break. 

Michael stayed silent waiting for you to continue. 

"You know how Malfoy helped out Hermione and I with Neville tonight?" 

Michael body tensed a little, but he nodded his head yes. 

"Well after the lesson I had Hermione and Neville go on without me because I had some work I needed to get finished... and I guess Malfoy stayed behind."  
Your eyes were beginning to water.  
"Since he helped me with Neville I asked him what I could do for him in return."  
Your voice got shakier with each word you spoke. 

Michael reached for your hand. You looked down at it. You were trembling. 

"It’s okay, E." He tried to calm you. "You can tell me. It’s going to be alright."  
He held your hand tighter. 

"H-h-h- he s-s-said a d-d-dance. So I-I-I agreed."  
Tears were rolling down your cheeks for the second time tonight.  
"Dammit. I promised myself I wouldn’t cry." You tried to wipe your tears away. 

"Don't worry about that." Michael swiped one of your tears away with his thumb. "What happened, E? What happened between you and Malfoy?" 

"We-we-we we-we- where dancing," you stuttered, "and I r-r-r-r reached up and k-k-k-k-k-k-kissed him." It took all of your strength to finish. 

"You kissed him?" Michael asked almost laughing. "Is that it?" 

You looked at him horror struck. You couldn't believe his reaction. You wiped the rest of your tears away and took a few deep breaths before speaking.  
"What do you mean, is that it? Aren't you mad at me? Don't you want to break up with me?" 

"No, I'm not mad you and I definitely do not want to break up with you. I will admit I'm a bit jealous." He confessed. "You know I didn't like the idea of Malfoy helping you in first place. But it was just a kiss right? Nothing more?" 

You shook your head. 

"Then it's okay." He pulled you into a hug.  
You held onto him tight. Grateful that things didn't take a turn for the worse.  
"Thank you though." 

"For what?" You asked still holding on to him. 

"For telling me." He pulled away. "I really admire that. That took major balls." 

"You deserved to know." 

Michael smiled weakly at you.  
He maneuvered himself to sit against the arm rest. He pulled you between his legs. You settled into him as he wrapped his arms around your waist. His chin resting on your shoulder. 

"You know, E, everyone keeps on telling me how lucking I am to have you." 

"Do you think that?" You questioned hopefully. 

"I think..." He thought for a moment. "I think fate brought us together. You're perfect for me." Michael was lightly running his fingers up and down arms.  
It was soothing.  
You closed your eyes enjoying the sensation.  
"And one of these days," He continued, "I’m going to marry you." 

You responded by snuggling into him. The gentle motion of his fingers were causing you to drift off. 

"You’re going to look so beautiful as you walked down that aisle in a gorgeous white dress. And I’m going to be standing there looking at you with eyes full of love, knowing that I’m the luckiest man on earth. E, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. You know that, right?"  
Michael waited for you to answer, but he never did. You weren't really sure how to respond to Michael's confession so you feigned sleep. 

"E?" He stopped stroking your arm. "El?"  
He tilted his head to look at you. He saw that your eyes were closed. He figured you must have fell asleep.  
He kissed the side of your head and drifted off to sleep himself, but not before whispering I love you in your ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if I have given "The Boys" last names. I did have some in mind, but I can't remember if I mentioned them in a previous chapter. I did double check, but I didn't see anything so if Donovan's last name was different in another chapter. I apologize.
> 
> Also, you'll see a few different actors that I'll be using as Ella/You. I just really can't make up my mind of who I think is the best fit of what I have in my mind. But sometimes the pics just work with what I want to use as a banner.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter I have a lot of editing to do, but hopefully I'll have it up by the end of the week.


	20. 20

It was the next day, Halloween. The night of the dance. You were in your dorm with the rest of the girls and Ginny getting ready for the dance.  
Lavander and Parvati were dressed as fairies. Lavender had lavender transparent wings, of course. She wore a light purple ballerina dress with the same color ballerina shoes that wrapped around her ankles. Her hair was down with a lavender bow to complete her look.  
Parvati's costume was exactly the same except everything was a powder baby blue and her hair was up in a loose bun with a ribbon wrapped around it.

Hermione and you tried to convince Ginny to go as The Little Mermaid because of her beautiful red Weasley hair, but she refused. She decided to go as a cat instead. Ginny was wearing black spandex pants with black combat boots that went a few inches past her ankles. She was flaunting a black silk tank top that split into a "V" at the chess. Hermione magically enhanced Ginny's ears to look like cat ears. She offered Ginny some whiskers and a tail but she immediately turned them down. Instead, Ginny wore a clip on tail.  
You had helped Ginny with her make-up. She was sporting a truck load of mascara with winged black eyeliner which was also used to draw her whiskers. She had transfigured her eyes to look like cat eyes.

Hermione looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was slick and straighten. She had red earrings that hung from her ears and sparkled in the light. She wore a fake pearl necklace around her petite neck. Her dress was also a dark red color. Her gown went all the way down to the floor. From her waist up it was a soft silky material. She had spaghetti straps that crossed in the back. Her back was almost completely exposed. From her waist down the dress was loose and flowy. She had long white gloves on that went up to her elbows. She wasn't really anything specific. She just felt like wearing something pretty.

You, however, took a step on the wild side with your costume. You wore black leather pants that hugged your hips. You had on a red leather corset with black trimming that tied in the front. Your hair was down and straighten temporary dyed black with red streaks. For your make up you wore black eyeliner, mascara, and black lip liner. Your top lip was covered with black lipstick and your bottom with red. Both lips were neatly covered with a sheet of gloss.

As everybody was doing, some last minute touches on his or her costumes you were sitting on your bed staring happily at a picture of Michael and you.

"El, you have been staring at that bloody picture all night." Hermione sat next to you.

"I know. I guess I just miss him." You sighed

"Miss him? You saw him an hour ago." Hermione laughed.

"It's just that..." You drifted off in the middle of your and dazed back at the picture.

"Uh oh... he said it, didn’t he?" Parvati sat on the other side of you.

"Said what?" You asked.

"He told you he loved you."

Ginny and Lavender quickly turned their heads. You answered Parvati with a flush red face.

"Oh my gosh he did!" She shrieked.

"Sshh. Calm down." You told her.

"When did he tell you?" Ginny jumped on the bed as well.

"How did he tell you?" asked Hermione.

"What did you tell him?" Parvati gushed.

"Whoa! One question at a time." The three girls were more ecstatic than you were. "I'll just start at the beginning."  
The Gryffindor girls just sat there, waiting anxiously for you to begin.  
"Well last night we were talking, and well we were on the floor near the fire, and he was holding me..."

"Awwwwww." They cooed.

"I was pretending to sleep and he was saying how he was going to marry me one day..."

"HE SAID THAT!!!" Parvati interrupted.

"Yeah." You continued. "Then he asked me a question, but I pretended to be sleeping. So he kissed me and he said _I love you_ before he fell asleep."

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard." Ginny gushed. 

"Have you told him that you loved him?" Hermione asked rather seriously.

"No." You replied a bit embarrassed.

"How come?" Parvati was horrified. "Don't you love him?"

"I think I do... I guess I'm a bit scared. I've had feelings for Michael a long time now and now that we're finally together... It's been wonderful."  
You explained.  
"When he said he wanted to marry me I wasn't really sure how to react, but it's all I've been able to think about all day... is walking down that aisle and meeting him at the end of it."

"Then tell him how you feel! Tell him you love him!" Parvati demanded.

"I think I am. I think I'm going to tell him tonight." You smile widely, biting your bottom lip.

As soon as you said those words, Lavender stormed out of the dormitory.

"What is up with her?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"I'm not really sure..." Parvati wondered. "But that's great. I'm really happy for you. You guys are really great together." Parvati put a friendly hand on your shoulder.

"Thanks. I think so too." You blushed.

**_knock knock_ **

"COME IN!" The four of you shouted when you heard the pounds at the door.  
Dean Thomas opened the door, but he remained glue in the doorway.

"Aye matey." Hermione greeted Dean upon seeing his Halloween costume.

Dean was dressed as a buccaneer. He had his eye patch and his wooden leg along with his mighty sword that hung at his waist belt.

"Arrgghh..." Dean growled greeting the room. "Hey so we need your girls help."  
He dropped his pirate act.

"With what?" You asked.

"It's Neville." He replied. "He's about to make a blunder."

"What do you mean?"

"Just come and see for yourself."

  
[](http://photobucket.com/images/Dean%20Thomas)

 

"Yo ho ho and a bottle of butterbeer." Dean burst into his dorm.

"Dean couldn’t you have warn us that you were bringing the girls in here." Seamus quickly slipped on a shirt.

It was only Ginny and you that followed Dean. Hermione stayed behind to make some last minute touches to her costume and Parvati went to go meet up with her sister.

"Seamus, you're going as yourself? You're so boring." You commented on his t-shirt and jeans.

"Eh, Halloween isn't really my thing." Seamus shrugged.

"So where is Neville?" You asked looking around the room.

"He's in the bathroom." Came Harry's voice.

"Oh hey, Ron. I didn’t see you there." 

The boy in the room started to bust up laughing.  
You were about to ask why when you took a good look at the assumed Ron.

"Holy cow! Harry you have orange hair!" You freaked. You took a closer look at him. "And freckles!"

"I know. I'm Ron." He grinned taking off his glasses.

"Best. Costume. Ever. You rock Harry." You gave him a high five.

"So is my brother dressed as you?" Ginny asked Harry

"Nope." Ron answered walking into the room. "I am the walking dead."  
Ron's costume was amazing. The make up on his face made it look like someone took a bite out of it. Fake blood was dripping from his bite mark down to his neck. He had jeans that were shredded and shoes that were pretty much talking. He had on a dirty shirt with holes in at that said Will Work for Brains.

"I'm impressed Ronald." Ginny complimented her brother. "You're going to make Fred and George proud."

Even through the make up you were able to see Ron's blush.

"Oh hey." Neville greeted walking out of the restroom. He looked like he just got through washing up.  
"I didn't hear you guys come in."  
He said looking at you and Ginny.

"Oh Neville...Neville...Neville..." You took in his attire shaking your head in disappointment.  
"We didn't work this hard for you to go to the dance wearing that."

Neville had on a pair of khaki pants with a white, long sleeve, button up tucked into it. He also had black suspenders on and a pen in his shirt pocket.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Neville asked with a frown.

"It's soo.. soo... nerdy." You tried your best to tell him gently.

"But I am... that's my costume." He blushed with embarrassment.

"Sweetie, you're a cute nerd, but we don't want cute! We want hot! We want sexy! We want mysterious!"

"But... but... this is all I have. Grams never lets me dress up for Halloween."

You stood back looking over his outfit. It wasn't bad. It definitely was workable.  
"Don't worry! I have an idea."  
You took a big breath.  
"MIIICHAEEELLLL!!!!" You yelled at the top of your lungs.

"Ugh..." Harry groaned. "Couldn't you just gone a few doors down and gotten him yourself?"

"Why when he can hear me perfectly fine from here." You shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Michael came rushing through the doorway. He was panting slightly.

"Told you." You stuck your tongue out at Harry.  
He shook his head in amusement.  
"Can Neville borrow your Superman shirt?" 

"Seriously?" Michael grunted. "You scare me half to death by screaming bloody murder and all you want to do is borrow my super hero shirt?"

"Yes, please?" You smiled sweetly.

He chuckled slightly.  
"I'll go get it."

"Thank you." You told him.  
Michael left the room.  
"Alright." Your attention turned back to Neville. "Take off the suspenders."  
You instructed.

"Here you go." Michael had came back. He tossed you the shirt.

"Great. Put this on underneath your button up." You handed the blue shirt with the red superman logo on its chest to him.

"Okay." Neville took the shirt. "I'll be right back."

"Neville, no come on." You stopped him. "We're all adults here."

Reluctantly, Neville quickly removed the button up and his undershirt to put on the Superman shirt.

"Okay..."  
You helped Neville tuck in the shirt into his khakis. You grabbed the button up and put it back on for him. You left it unbutton and untuck. You rolled up the sleeves a few times and pushed them up to his elbow.  
"Gel." You demanded sticking out your hand.

Ginny swiped a bottle from Seamus' nightstand, got up and brought you the bottle.

"Thanks."  
You popped open the lid, squeezed a small amount into your hand, then rubbed your hands together. You ran your hands through Neville's hair pushing it back and cleaning it up.  
"Harry can we use your glasses for the night?" You asked kindly.

"Sure thing. I have 20/20 vision for the night." He tossed you his glasses.

You unfolded them then set them carefully onto Neville.  
You took a step back admiring your work.  
"Perfect."  
You smiled widely.  
"You're going to be the hottest guy at this dance. No one could deny Clark Kent." 

Neville walked over to the full body mirror in the room and looked himself over.  
"I look... I look cool!"  
Neville grinned broadly.  
"Thank you so much El!"

"Of course, Neville! Anytime!"

"Why isn't Hermione with you guys?" Ron asked now noticing that Hermione wasn't with you and Ginny.

"Parvati is helping her finish up her costume." said Ginny.

"Oh my gosh Ron!" You squealed. "Wait until you see her! She looks so beautiful!"

"Really? What did she dress as?" Ron asked enthusiastically. "She wouldn’t tell me at Hogsmeade."

"You'll have to wait and see for yourself." Ginny told him.

"Well I better get going." Dean announced. "I'm going to go meet Luna. I asked her to the dance with me."

"We'll go with you." Ginny said. "Are you ready?"  
She asked Seamus.

"Yeah lets go." He took his girlfriend by the hand.

"We'll see you guys the dance." Ginny waved bye as she left the room with the two boys. 

"Beautiful, do you have any idea how extremely sexy you look in that costume?" Michael pulled you into him.

"Thanks." You blushed. "I wish you would have dressed up too."  
You pouted your lips.  
Michael was wearing dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a large, smiling jack-o-lantern on it.

"I just want to..." He pulled your body even closer to his.

"Hey we're still in the room!" Harry warned.

"Yes, please save that for you own dorm. We don't need any sex play in here." Ron teased you both.  
You ignored Ron's comment, for the moment, and leaned up to Michael's ear.

"Later." You whispered seductively, sending chills throughout his body.

"I'll count on it." He smirked.

"Hey are you guys ready to go?"

You looked over to the door and found Eric and Daniel peeking their head through the doorway. You looked over at Ron and Harry to see if they were all set.

"Yeah lets go!"

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/PH2G/vampire%20sexy.jpg.html)

"Where's Ears?" You asked seeing that Donovan wasn't with them. "He's still going to the dance, right?"  
You hadn't seem him all day, but considering last night events you understood if he decided to stay in for the night.

"Yeah. He already left with Parvati. They went to go catch up with her sister." Daniel answered.

"Did Hermione go with them?" Ron asked.

"Umm... I'm not really sure."

"I'll check." You smirked wickedly. "HHHEEERRRMMMIIIOOONNNEEE!!!"  
You bellowed even louder than before.

"What??!!" Hermione's faint voice came from upstairs.

"GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS DYING TO SEE YOU!"

"Coming!" She yelled back.

"Would it have been so hard to go upstairs and get her?" It was Harry again. 

"Hey, she's coming down right?"

Harry laughed at your lazy ways.  
Light delicate footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs.  
When Hermione finally reached the common room Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Here, El. I brought your shoes." She threw a pair of black sneakers.

"Thanks." You caught the shoes and quickly slipped them on. You would have worn heels, but you wanted to be comfortable.

"Hermione you look amazing!" Harry complemented her.

"Thank you, Harry." Her cheeks twinkled pink.

Unexpectedly, Ron took Hermione into his arms and led her into an elegant, but shaky dip.

"Hermione, you look absolutely beautiful!" And to Hermione's surprise and as well as everyone else’s, Ron kissed her. It was a short, sweet and innocent, but oh so romantic. 

"That a boy!" Michael applauded him.

The couple blushed profusely.

"Well how about you two fine ladies ditch your men and the three of us go have a quickie upstairs." Eric threw an arm across your and Hermione's shoulders.

"Hmm... I don't know. What do you think, El?" Hermione winked at you.

You smirked at her.  
"I'm up for it."

"Well in that case...OWWW!!!!" Eric arms fell from your shoulders.  
Michael came from behind and had smacked him on the back of his head.  
The other boys laughed.

"We should go. The dance is going to start soon."

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/6.jpg.html)

The dance was at full throttle. You were surprised with how many students that actually came. Since Hogwarts is exposed to so many magical things Halloween wasn't really a huge deal. There was quite a few people that did not dress up, but there was more people in costume than you expected. It made you feel like you were home again. 

Michael and you were sitting at one of the side tables while you watched the rest of your friends danced. You were having a good time, but you honestly wanted to be dancing. However, Michael was a party pooper and didn't want to dance because he still claimed that he didn't know how. 

"Babe," Michael called you, "do you have any idea how hot you look in that?" He handed you a cup of punch. 

"Apparently, pretty hot," You took the cup from him, "considering that’s about the fifth time you told me." 

"I'm sorry." He laughed taking a seat next to you. "It's just that... I don't think I'm going to be able to wait until later." His hand rested on your thigh. 

Upon his hand touching you, you became dizzy. You dropped your cup full of punch on the floor. The room was starting to spin. You placed your hands to your head. Your groaned closing your eyes tight. 

"Babe, are you okay?" Michael worried. His hand went to your shoulder. 

You opened your eyes back up. The spinning had stopped. You were going to tell Michael that you were fine, but you realized he wasn't with you anymore. In fact, you weren't at the dance anymore.   
You looked around and took in your surroundings. You were still at Hogwarts, but you were in the hallway. The hallway that lead to Moaning Myrtle's restroom. You walked down the hallway until you were standing in front of Moaning Myrtle's door. You don't know why you were here or what lead you here, but something told you its where you needed to be.   
You took a deep breath then slowly pushed the door open... 

"Ella!" Michael shook you gently. "Are you okay?!" 

You pinched the bridge of your nose.   
"Where am I?"   
You groaned afraid to look up. 

"What do you mean? We're in the Great Hall at the dance, remember?" Concern was laced in Michael's voice.   
"El, what happened? What's wrong?" 

The music was flowing back to your ears. You could here the sound of chattering students in the distance. Slowly, you looked up. A wave of relief swept over you when you saw what Michael had verified. You guys were in the Great Hall at the Halloween dance. 

"I'm fine." You lied. "Just got a little dizzy. That's all." 

"Are you sure? Do you want to go to the Hospital Wing?" 

"No. I'll be fine." You assured him. "Do you mind getting me some more punch? Maybe something to nibble on?" 

"Of course not. I'll be right back." He kissed your temple before making his way to the punch table. 

You had no idea what had happened. You were in the Great Hall one moment and the next moment you were not. It almost felt like a dream, but you were able to clearly hear the squeak of the door as you pushed it open.   
It didn't make sense. 

"Here you go." Michael was back with a cup of punch and a plate of cheese and crackers.   
He took his previous seat next to you and handed you the punch. 

"Thank you." You gratefully grabbed it and took a swig.   
He held out the plate in front of you.   
You chose a slice of pepper jack cheese. Quickly, you ate it then drank the last of your punch.   
Michael took your empty cup and placed it and the plate on the table behind you. 

"Feel better?" He asked taking his hand and rubbing it up and down your back. 

"Tons. Thank you." You took his other hand in yours. 

Michael smiled.   
"Ella, I want to talk to you about something." 

"Yeah, what about?" You were the one concerned now. It was rare Michael called you by your first name. 

"Last night, when we were talking I told you something, but you fell asleep before you could hear it." 

"Michael," You stopped him. "I wasn't sleeping." You confessed. 

"You weren't?" 

"No. I wasn't." 

"So you heard everything?" 

"I did." You smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything. I never had someone tell me they loved me before... at least not the way you did. I just didn't know what to say." 

"Oh." Michael responded with a frown. He knew what that meant. You didn't love him. 

"Michael," You spoke softly with a smile. "I love you too." 

"Excuse me?" Michael couldn't believe it. He was for sure that you didn't feel the same way about him. 

"I love--" 

But you didn't get the chance to finish. Michael interrupted you with a soft passionate kiss. 

"You too." You finished as he pulled away. 

"I love you." He grinned ear to ear. "Come on. Let's go dance!" He stood up pulling you up with him. 

"What?! But I thought you didn't know how to dance." You mocked him. 

"We're celebrating!" He announced dragging you out to the dance floor. 

"Celebrating what?" You chuckled at his eagerness. 

"That the girl I love loves me too!"   
He cheered.   
Michael pulled you into him. You quickly caught on to the rhythm of the song. It took a moment for Michael to catch up with you, but once he did you guys remained in sync with each other. 

"You're a liar. You dance fine!" You tell him.   
He wasn't as good as Malfoy. Hell, no one was as good as Malfoy, but he wasn't bad either. 

"I think you're the one that's lying." 

You ignored him and continued to roll your hips against him. 

"Glad to see you guys finally decide to join us." Ginny came from beside you with Seamus. 

"You could thank my wonderful boyfriend for that." You smiled turning around to face him. You threw your arms around his neck. 

"What can I say? Anything for the girl I love!"   
He happily announced.   
You blushed at his proclamation. 

"Seriously, if I would have known this was how good you danced," he pulled on your hips, "I would have dragged you out here sooner."   
You rolled your eyes at him.   
"I gotta go use the restroom real quick. But when I get back we're going straight to my dorm." He whispered into your ear. 

"What? Why? The dance isn't over for awhile." 

"Because I don't think I can wait much longer to run my hands all over you and kiss that pretty little neck of yours." He growled quietly. 

"Mmm.." You hummed. "In that case you better hurry back." 

"Oh I will." He kissed your cheek before departing. 

Since you were without a dance partner, you decided to go take a seat.   
Your mind wandered back to your little episode. It was still bothering you. You never experienced something like that before. It almost felt like you were sleep walking, but you were awake for it. 

"Emerson... Emerson!" 

You snapped out of your daze.   
Malfoy was standing in front of you.   
"Oh hey, Malfoy. Sorry about that." 

"Is everything okay? You seem a little lost." He asked curiously. 

"I'm fine. I just zoned out." 

"Well," Malfoy excepted your answer, "aren’t you going to say anything about my costume?" Malfoy turned and began to model his costume for you. 

"Oh my gosh!" You piped up. "You look great!"   
Malfoy was wearing dark blue distressed jeans, black laced up boots, a fitted black t-shirt and a black leather jacket with his hair slick back as usual.   
"But what exactly are you? You're definitely not a vampire." 

"I'm a biker." He smiled proudly throwing on a pair of shades. 

"That's cool! You look hot." You commented casually. 

"Please forgive me for saying this but you look bloody sexy." He eyed you. 

"So I've been told." You laughed. "I should have gone something with less exposure."   
You said more to yourself. 

"I'm glad you didn't."   
Malfoy smirked.   
You blushed.   
"So where is your boyfriend?   
He asked taking a seat next to you. 

"Restroom. He should be back in a bit." 

"He better be. Someone's going to come and swoop you up. Pucey has been eyeing you all night." He tilted his head over to wear the Slytherin Boys. 

You looked over and saw Pucey with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team.   
He winked at you.   
"Boys..." You groaned. 

Malfoy chuckled.   
"Here, you should take my jacket." Malfoy peeled it off of him. "Before he comes over here and pounces on you." 

"No. You keep it. I'll be fine." 

"Consider it a favor for Lace. Otherwise, you would be swarming with boys asking you to dance." 

"Are you sure?" You confirmed before taking his jacket. You didn't realize it until Malfoy mentioned it, but you were getting quite a few hungry stairs from the other male students. You were beginning to feel uncomfortable and needed to cover up. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Besides I've been dancing all night so I'm pretty hot." 

"Thanks." You gratefully take his jacket and cover yourself up with it. 

"Umm... Am I interrupting something?" Donovan had approached you and Malfoy. 

"Actually, I was just leaving." Malfoy said. "See you around, Emerson." 

"See ya." You called out. 

"El, I really really need to talk to you." Donovan said urgently. 

"What's up? What's wrong?" You asked with great concern. 

"It's better if I show you. Come on, follow me." Donovan gestured. 

Quickly, you followed him out of the Great Hall.   
"Donovan where are we going?"   
You ran to keep up with him. He was moving quick but swiftly down the hallways of Hogwarts Castle.   
"Donovan, is everything okay?" 

"You'll see for yourself." He called back to you. 

"Well can you at least slow down?" 

"I'm sorry." He sharply stopped in his tracks. 

"It's fine, but can you at least tell me where we're going."   
You pleaded with him. 

Donovan took a good look around to make sure you two were alone. He grabbed your hand.   
"Ella, I tried to stay out of it, but it can't. It's not right." He stated. "You deserve better." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Did Lace tell you why we were arguing last night?" 

"No. But I heard some of it." You admitted. "You caught Michael doing something he shouldn't be doing and he wouldn't fess up to it. You threatened to tell on him and that's when he stormed out." 

"That's all you heard?" 

"Yeah. Donovan what's going on?" You bit your lip anxiously 

Donovan took a deep sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. He was going to keep quiet and not get in the middle of things, but he couldn't do it. You were his friend just as much as Michael was. He knew he wasn't perfect, but in his eyes you were and you didn't deserve this. You deserved to know. 

"Michael is in the restroom." He stated. 

"I know that." You stated knowingly. "I was waiting for him to get back." 

"No. He's in Moaning Myrtle's restroom." He explained. 

"What? Why is he in there?" 

"He's with Lavender. Lavender Brown." He huffed out. 

"That makes no sense. Why are they in the restroom together." You didn't understand what Donovan was trying to tell you. 

Donovan gave you a look that told you everything. He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud. But he didn't have to. By the grave look in his eyes you knew what he was trying to say. 

"No!" You pulled your hand away from his. "No! He wouldn't!"   
You didn't believe him. You didn't want to believe him. There was no way. You guys had just confessed your love for each other. There was no way he was with some other girl now. A friend nonetheless. 

"I'm sorry, Ella." He frowned. "I wish I could say I was joking, but I saw them yesterday together. And I was coming out of the boys lavatory when I saw him following her in there." 

You were shaking your head in disbelief. It couldn't be true.   
"No!" You voiced. "He said he loves me. I love him."   
Your lip trembled. 

"I think it's best if you go see for yourself. I'll wait right here for you." 

You took a deep breath. You didn't want to believe it. But you had to prove that Donovan was wrong. You had to see with your own eyes.   
You gave one last look at Donovan before making your way down the rest of the hallway. You took a left and that's when you realized something.   
Your little daydream that you had... you were doing the exact same thing now that you were doing in the daydream.   
Exactly what you saw and your destination was Moaning Myrtle's restroom.   
You became even more confused.   
Did you see the future? You tried to wrap your head around everything as you approached the restroom door. 

_It's going to be empty. Donovan's wrong. No one is going to be in here._   
You mumbled under your breath. 

You put a firm hand on the door and slowly you pushed it open.   
Your jaw dropped just as quickly as you saw Michael's shirt hit the floor.   
Lavender Brown was all over him. They were all over each other.   
He was against the wall with his hands on her rear. Her lips locked with his while he felt her up.   
Hot, angry, and hurt tears quickly surfaced.   
How could he have done this to you?   
Neither of them took notice of you. You slammed the door shut and ran as fast as you can down the hallway. You ran pass Donovan ignoring his calls after you.   
You tears began to fall more heavily.   
How could Michael cheat on you? Where did you go wrong?   
You didn't understand. You just told him you loved him. It didn't make sense. Why would he tell you he loved you and be snogging your friend nearly an hour later. 

Was he playing pretend all along. How could have you fallen for someone so easily? That hard?   
Your thoughts finally led you to your common room and into your dorm. You threw yourself on your bed, angry with yourself. You let your guard down. You were doing something that you promised yourself you would never do. You were crying over a boy. But you loved him!   
You didn't know what else to do. All you could do was cry.   
Angrily, you threw your pillow across the room, knocking down a lamp in the process. 

_Oh my gosh_

Everything was starting to make sense now. You had been so wrapped up with homework, your lessons with Neville, and your feelings for Michael that you didn't really catch on until now.   
Michael has been unusually tardy to classes and sometimes getting back late to the common room.   
He was always saying he was studying and lost track of time and you believed him because you knew the work load he had and you paid it no mind because you had about 5x the load.   
He had to be spending this time with Lavender. 

_I'm so bloody daft!_

It all made sense. Lavender storming out whenever you and the girls were talking about Michael. She was mad. She was jealous.   
You had finally put the pieces together to see the end result.   
Only thing was.... you were too late.   
You tried your best to dry up your tears. You rested your head and closed your eyes, hoping for a peaceful night of sleep. To sleep all the pain away.   
However, what you didn’t know... was that the worst was yet to come.


	21. 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** self harm

  
The past few days have been hell for you. You've seen Michael once since the Halloween dance and it was very brief. You apologized for bailing on him, but you didn't confront him about Lavender. You weren't exactly sure how, so you avoided him.  
It's been pretty easy too. Since the Boys were taking extra classes to catch up with the rest of the 5th years, you barely saw any of them. In between classes, you kept yourself hidden in the library or locked up in your room.  
You didn't even bother with meals. You didn't want to risk seeing him. You just weren't ready to handle the situation.

Besides you and Donovan, no one knew about Halloween night. You didn't tell a soul and you were so cheerful that no one expected a thing. You masked the pain and suffering with homework and a toothy smile. You had to. You were the girl with no troubles at all. The one who was happy and always had a smile on her face. You were the one that people came to for advice, for comfort. You were the girl that was willing to brighten up someone else's day even if you weren't able to brighten up your own. You were perfect.  
If they only knew...

"So are you excited for our next class?" Hermione asked.  
The two of you had just gotten out of Muggle Studies and was making your way to Hagrid's hut.

"Care of Magical Creatures?" You gave her a quizzical look. "Sure I guess. Nothing special."

"What do you mean nothing special? We have that class with Michael and them." Your heart dropped at the mention of his name. "Aren't you excited to see him?"

"Ecstatic." You said hoping she wouldn't catch the sarcasm.

"You guys haven't spent much time together lately. You must miss him." Hermione went on.

"I guess. I just been focused on other things."

You guys quietly made your way to outside the castle. Students were already gathered just outside of Hagrid's hut getting ready for class. You and Hermione were barely making it on time.  
The both of you made your way through the crowd of students to meet Ron and Harry in the front of the class.

"Watch it you rats." Sarah Starr scowled as the both of you shoved her aside.

_Slytherins... why must every other class be with Slytherins_  
You mumbled under your breath.

"I think it's a set up." Harry commented overhearing you.  
You chuckled slightly.

"Good Afternoon, class." Greeted the half-giant, Hagrid. "Today we're going to take a bit of a field trip."  
He announced.

"What are we? Five?" Shouted a distinct platinum blonde Slytherin from the back of the class.

"Follow me." Hagrid ignored Malfoy and led the group of students along the lining of the Forbidden Forest stopping here and there to educate you about the different plants that fenced the forest.  
Hagrid had introduced a plant that you remember hearing about it in Herbology. It was Dittany. It was a great healing root so you took a moment to pull some as the rest of the class continued on.  
As you did so, you heard footsteps approach from behind you.

"El!" You heard the excited voice of Eric.

You turned and looked up. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Michael and Daniel were with him.  
"Hey you guys!"  
You tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"Hey Beautiful." Michael came and kissed your cheek. "I've missed you."

You smiled weakly.  
He took your hand and the four of you caught up with the rest of the class.  
Your hand was trembling the whole time he held it.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked looking down at your hand.

"I'm fine. Just a little jittery that's all." You lied. "I haven't eaten today."

"Why?"

"Classes." You stated simply. 

Michael accepted your response. As you guys joined the rest of the class. Michael wrapped his arms around you from behind.

You took a deep breath and fidgeted a little hoping to shake him off.

"Everything, okay?" He asked.

"Yes." You replied rather shortly.  
You took another deep breath to calm yourself down. You didn't need to lose your cool. Not in the middle of class. 

"Are you sure? You seem a little... agitated."

"I'm just a little warm. That's all." You lied again.  
It was 40 degrees outside with a slight wind. You were bundled up in a scarf and a jumper, but you still felt a chill; however, it was enough to convince Michael to let go of your waist. 

The two of you stood silently for a few minutes listening to Hagrid talk about Threstrals. Apparently, you guys were just a few feet away from a herd of them. Unlike Harry, you weren't able to see them. From Hagrid's lecture they sounded like interesting creatures, but you were very empathetic for those in the class that were able to see them.

"Soo.." Michael leaned in and whispered to you. "I was thinking that maybe after class we could grab a quick bite to eat then head back to my room."

"For what?" 

"Well... I never got to finish what I intended to start the other night."

Your hands balled up into fist at the mention of Halloween night.

_Of course, because your intentions were with Lavender._

"I can't. Hermione and I have a paper to finish."

"Oh come on." He slipped a hand around your waist. "Can't you push it off for a few hours? I just want to have some quality time with you." He winked at you suggestively.

"Why don't you ask Lavender." You sniped without giving him glance.

"Wh-wha- what?!" He stuttered. His arm dropping from your waist.

"I said," You looked him dead in the eyes. "Why don't you ask Lavender. I'm sure she's more than willing to spend some _quality time_ with you."  
You couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't stand here next to him and pretend everything was okay. 

"I--I-- I don't know what you're talking about." He stammered taking a step back.

All your pent up anger and pain finally snapped like a rubber band. You couldn't control yourself anymore.  
"You know damn bloody well what I'm talking about."  
Students in the class looked at you.  
"You cheated on me with my so called friend Lavender!!!"

The student body gasped. Heads turned towards Lavender. Her eyes were wide eyed and her face was red.

"I saw you Halloween night." You stated. Your blood was boiling.

"That was you at the door?" Michael was oddly calm, but his face was flushed pink and there were little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "El, I can explain."

"Sure explain it to me." Your voice raised with each word. "Explain to me how you told me you loved me and an hour later you were snogging that... that... that BITCH!"

"How dare you call me that!!" Lavender Brown shouted. 

"You've caused enough trouble." Michael turned and told her sternly. His voice rigid with anger. "Be quiet."  
Lavender jaw dropped, but she remained silent.  
"E, please?"  
He pleaded to you, hoping the use of your nickname would soothe you.  
"It's not what you think. I swear."

"What do you mean it's not what I think?" Tears were forming in your eyes, but you were determined to not let them fall. 

"I was trying to break things off with her."

"How could you stand there and lie to my face?!" You couldn't believe him. "You were all over her. How is that breaking things off with her?"

"E, please. Just listen to me." He begged holding back tears.

"No. I'm through listening. I don’t want anything to do with you." You begin to storm off but Michael grabbed you before you can get out of reach.

"Please, El."

"No! Nothing you do or say is going to help you in anyway. Now let me go before I jinx you." 

Admitting defeat, Michael let you go. You ran back the castle, finally releasing the tears from your eyes.  
You had reached the Grand Staircase when you ran into someone.  
"Sorry." You sniffled an apology and continued up the stairs.

"El?" The voice that called your name and the person that you ran into was Donovan. You tried your best to wipe your wet eyes.  
"What's going on? I was just on my way to Hagrid's. Shouldn't you be there?"

"Yeah." You sniffed turning to look at him.

"El, were you crying?" He asked worriedly.  
You shook your head no.  
He frowned knowing you were lying.  
"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I just want to go to sleep."

"El, what's going on?" He asked again.

"I don’t want to talk about it." You wiped your eyes again.

"Was it Michael?"  
Tears fell down your cheeks again.  
"It was that bastard."  
Donovan pulled you into a hug.  
"Tell me what happened." He said rubbing his hand up and down your back to soothe you.

"I told him I saw him and Lavender on Halloween." You sobbed into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had to let you know like that, but I didn't know any other way. I didn't think you would believe me if I just told you." He apologized squeezing you tighter.

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't have." You admitted. "I'm sorry."  
You apologized to him.

"For what?" Donovan asked pulling out of the hug.

"What you did showed me true friendship. I'm sure that wasn't easy for you to turn your back like that on your best friend. And for me openly admitting I wouldn't have believed your word if you told me... well it shows what kind of friend I am." You hung your head shamefully.

"El," He lifted your head. "Don't do that to yourself. You're a great friend. You've done so much for me... for all of us."  
He referred to the rest of the boys.  
"Honestly, if I was in your shoes I probably wouldn't have believed me either. Michael is the last person I would ever expect of cheating."

You smiled weakly at him.

"So what happened with Michael? What did he say?"

"Things got pretty ugly in class." You groaned at the memory. "I was screaming and cursing."

"Wait, this happened in class?" Donovan was surprised. You weren't usually one to make a scene.

"Mmhmm. He just kept trying to hold me and touch me and all I could think about was him kissing Lavender. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"What did Michael do?"

"He was very calm, surprisingly. The whole class probably thinks I'm crazy." You trailed off. "But he kept trying to tell me it wasn't what it looked like. That he was trying to break things off with her." You scoffed.

"What?!" Donovan exclaimed in disbelief. "Is he stupid or something?"

"Maybe I'm the stupid one." You mumbled.

"What? Why?"

"Well if I wasn't so busy with homework and what not maybe, I would have noticed he was cheating on me sooner. Maybe I did this to myself."

"No. Don't do that yourself. Don't you dare blame this on you. Michael made a choice. He's the dumb one. He had the perfect girl and he messed that up all on his own." Donovan tried to lift your spirits.  
"He's going to regret what he did. You'll just wait and see."

"Thanks Donovan." You gave him a small smile. 

"Now!" He clapped his hand on your back. "I can't remember the last time I saw you at a meal. When's the last time you ate?"

You knew you were trouble now.  
"Not since Halloween."  
You mumbled. 

"HALLOWEEN! That was almost a week ago!"

"I just haven't had much of an appetite." You responded with a frown. You could tell that Donovan was disappointed.

"Come on. Let's go grab some food and we can have ourselves a nice little picnic by the lake. What do you say?" He threw an arm around your shoulder and pulled you in slightly.

"Sounds like a plan." You smiled happily.

  
**[like an actor on a movie screen, you played the part with every line]**

Only a day had passed since the incident in Hagrid's class. You have already apologized to him for your outburst. Hagrid, of course, said it was okay and made you a cup of tea, which you politely forced down. Many students showed their compassion for what happened and others, like your friends, knew you wouldn't want to talk about it and kept you distracted. Besides the pain you still felt, everything seemed to be going okay. Until an announcement over the intercom was made.

_Ella Emerson, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office after class. Ella, Emerson, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office after class._

"Oooo... you're in trouble now!" Came a few teasing calls from other students.  
You rolled your eyes.  
You knew you couldn't be in trouble. Not for what happened in class yesterday. If you were, Hagrid would have given you detention.

"You may go no, Ms. Emerson." Professor McGonagall dismissed you. Class was going to end soon anyways.

"Thank you, Professor."  
Quietly, you packed your supplies and left the class wondering what Professor Dumbledore wanted with you.

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/3.jpg.html)

  
"Professor, you wanted to see me?" You cautiously open the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Ms. Emerson, yes. Please come in and take a seat." Dumbledore instructed. "Ms. Emerson," he began as soon as you sat down, "I am afraid to say that I have some bad news."

"Yes, Professor?"  
_Great, what now? As if things could get any worse._

"Ella, I have received an owl from your mother a few minutes ago. She's sorry that she couldn't come and tell you in person, but there's really no easy way to tell you this." He frowned.  
"But your father passed away last night."

Time stopped. You sat there... shocked. Your dream flashed in your head. Your teeth falling out. Someone was going to die. And that someone was your dad. And just when you thought that your heart was done being broken, it tore into another million pieces.

"What, what do you mean?" Your lip began to tremble. "How?"

"From my understanding, it was a home invasion." He handed you the letter he had received.

You took the letter and quietly read it to yourself. You couldn't even finish it all. Tears were blurring your vision. They kept falling onto the parchment and smudging the words.  
From what you could make of it, two men broke into your father's house and he tried to fight them off, but the men were armed...  
His neighbors heard noises coming from the house and called 911, but unfortunately, it was too late. Your dad was dead at the scene and the men long gone.

"No. It has to be a mistake." You shook your head in disbelief. "My dad... he can't be... he can't be dead. I just got a letter from him the other day."

Dumbledore was standing next to you now. His gentle hand on your shoulder.  
"Ella, I'm so sorry for your lost. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way. If you like, you're more than welcome to stay in here until you feel better." He offered.

You shook your head no. 

"Well, my door is always open for you." He gave your shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

You thanked him then dismissed yourself. You ran all the way back to the Gryffindor tower. You wanted to avoid running into anyone. 

Once there, you threw yourself onto the common room couch. Everything just seemed pointless now. There was no point in crying or living anymore. Why live if your heart was just going to be broken again and again? Why live if every day was going to be another day of tears and depression? You reached into your book bag and pulled out a black book that you always carried with you, but thought would never have to open a second time. Inside the black book, you stored a knife. You plucked the knife out of the book, thinking about the last time you helt it in your hand.

It was only a year ago when you had this same blade against your wrist. At that time, you were under a lot of stress; with school, responsibility as a person, friend, daughter, and to top it all off your mom was at the brink of losing the house. But you didn't go through with it then. It was your dad that stopped you actually.  
He had walked in on you and he showed you why your life was so important. Why you were so important to him, your mother, and to others, and that life was worth living.  
That your life was worth living.  
But he wasn't here to stop you. Not this time. Not anymore.

You pressed the blade down hard against your vain. Slowly, you slit the blade down your arm letting out a painful gasp. A warm sensation of blood trickled down your arm. You cringed at the sight.

Why was this process taking so long? There had to be a quicker way. You pulled your wand out of your robe pocket and stood up pointing it to your head. You tried to think of a spell, but there was nothing you could come up with... except for one. But you weren't sure if it was going to work. With the wand at your head, you spoke the words,

_Avada Kedavra_

There was a flash of green light and a loud thud as your lifeless body hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that suicide is a serious issue and I don't wish to cause anyone any trouble.  
> I suffer from depression and suicidal thoughts myself. This chapter was very difficult for me to write. 
> 
> I have my good days and my bad days, but I think about the people I love and remember why I'm here.
> 
> YOUR LIFE MATTERS! 
> 
> Talk to someone... please. You'd be surprise who's willing to listen.   
> To a friend, teacher, sibling, parent... seek professional help if you need to. It doesn't make you crazy I promise. 
> 
> I'm in no way a professional, but I'm a great listener.


	22. 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues on from the same day as the last quiz just later in the evening.
> 
>  
> 
> **Warning: Slight language**

  
"Have any of you guys seen, Ella? She was supposed to meet me after your guys' potions class, but she never showed up." Donovan asked Hermione, Harry and Ron.  
The Golden Trio was sitting around in the library knocking out some homework.

"No. She didn't show up. She's probably still talking to Dumbledore. He called her out during Transfiguration." Harry answered.

"Oh okay." Donovan frowned. He would have been sure the Golden Trio would have known where she was at. He half expected you to be in the library with them.  
He was worried.  
However, it was possible that she was still talking to Dumbledore. He did hear the announcement over the intercom.  
"Well can you tell her I’m looking for her?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. See you guys later."  
As soon as Donovan left, Hermione went into a fit of worries.

"Do you guys think El is okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Besides the whole Lace thing, you mean?" Harry countered.

"Yeah."

"I think she's fine." Harry said. "She's probably just taking some time to herself."

"I just think it's kind of weird that Dumbledore called her during class. If it wasn't important he would have waited until classes were done for the day."  
Hermione reasoned.  
"Plus, she never made it to potions. There's no way she's still up in his office." 

"Should we look for her?" Harry asked realizing that Hermione might be on to something.

"Yeah." Hermione said quickly putting away her things. "I'll check the common room, just in case she's in our room. You guys check the Owlery. Maybe she went to go see Mazn or something."

"We're on it." Harry and Ron packed there things as well scurried out of the library.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/harrypotter.jpg.html)

"OH MY GOSH!” Hermione walked into the common room and the first thing she saw was your lifeless body on the floor.  
She rushed over to you.

"Bloody hell!" The common room had swung open. "Is she alive?"  
It was Donovan. He came rushing next to you.

Hermione set her head on your chest, listening for a heartbeat.

_Dun... Dun... Dun... Dun..._

She heard.

"She's alive, but barely. She feels cold too."  
Hermione said as she felt your forehead.  
"Well just don’t stand there. GET HELP!" Hermione barked.

Immediately Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey busted through the portrait hole, with Mazn flying right behind them. Harry and Ron were right on their tail.

"Professor, I don't know what happened. I came in and she was lying on the floor." Hermione informed McGonagall and Dumbledore. 

Madam Pomfrey conjured up a stretcher then magically put you on it. 

"Oh dear." McGonagall jumped back in shock. She caught sight of your slit wrist. The blood was already beginning to dry.

"Oh my gosh. Who would do that to her?" Tears were forming in Hermione's eyes.

"I think she did."  
Harry picked up the blood stained knife from the couch.  
"Headmaster, I think Fey tried to kill herself."  
Harry showed him the knife.

Dumbledore took it from him and examined it.  
He could see the blood crusting over it's sharp blade.

"Over Michael?" Hermione wept looking over at Donovan for an answer.

"I... I don't know." Donovan shook his head gravely. "I don't know."

He didn't want to believe that you would do something like this to yourself, but he couldn't exactly rule it out. The evidence was damning.  
He silently watched as Madam Pomfrey escorted you out of the common room as Professor McGonagall kept curious students at bay.

"Unfortunately," Dumbledore spoke. "I have just recently delivered some upsetting news to Ms. Emerson. Her father passed away last night."

"No!" Hermione's hand shot over her mouth. "Not Mr. Grey!"  
Ron went and pulled his crying girlfriend into a comforting hug.

The Golden Trio and Donovan took the news in.  
Harry was dumbfounded as he fell into a nearby chair. He didn't believe that you did this to yourself. Not you. You were so strong... so happy.  
But he never experienced losing a parent before. Yes, he lost his parents due to Voldemort, but he never had to experience losing them. He only knew the feeling of missing them.  
He thought that maybe with the recent events about Michael and your father's passing led you to this decision.  
Harry knows he thought about it a couple times after Cedric's death.

"Let's get rid of this dreadful thing, shall we?" Dumbledore waved his hand over the knife and it disappeared into thin air. "I should get going. I need to send an owl out to her mother."

"Professor, can I stay with her tonight?" Donovan pleaded with red eyes.

"Not now Mr. Grisham, but I'll assure you she'll be fine. Madam Pomfrey is the best hands Ms. Emerson could be in."

"But-"

"First thing in the morning." Dumbledore cut him off. "She's going to need some time to rest."  
Donovan nodded his head okay. Dumbledore left and students came flooding into the common room. The Golden Trio, not wanting to deal with all the questions of what happened, pushed their way through the curious students and out of the common room. Donovan, not being able to handle the curious students either, went and locked himself up in his dorm.

  
**==========**

The Golden Trio was up in the clock tower in deep conversation about recent events. 

"I don't know, Hermione." Harry sighed. "Maybe this whole Michael thing hit her harder than we all thought, and then she lost her dad. That's rough."  
Harry couldn't shake the feeling that you did this to yourself. And it made him feel miserable, because how could he not notice how much pain you were in? How did he miss this?   
"But it's Ella."   
Hermione was denial. She did not want to believe for one moment that you did this to yourself.   
"She's so much stronger than that. And if something was wrong she would have told me." 

"Did she tell you about Michael? Because she sure didn't tell me." Harry pointed out. 

Hermione just bit her lip in response, knowing Harry was right. You didn't tell her about you and Michael, which hurt Hermione feelings slightly. She was your best friend. Why didn't you tell her? You guys shared pretty much everything. And if you didn't tell her or Harry that meant Donovan or the other guys definitely didn't know about Michael either. 

"Someone could have staged this. Made it look like she tried to kill herself." Ron suggested. 

"But who? No one could've broken into the common room and if so the Fat Lady would have known. If it was staged it had to be a Gryffindor." Hermione reasoned. 

"But Fey gets along with everyone in Gryffindor. Who would hurt her?" 

The three friends sat quietly for a moment, thinking who would have a vendetta against you.   
"What about Lavender?" Ron questioned. 

"Over a boy? Do you think it was really that serious?" Harry turned to Hermione. 

"I've known girls that have done some pretty scandalous things over boys, but to physically harm her and stage it to look like a suicide? Lavender doesn't have the sense of mind about that." Hermione ruled her out. 

"How about Lace?" Harry suggested. "He had the right of mind to." 

"But still you can tell he loved her, even if he did cheat with Lavender." 

"Love her my arse!" Harry muttered through clenched teeth. 

"Harry's right, Hermione. Michael does have a possible motive. El confronted him in the middle of class. She humiliated him. No one likes being publicly humiliated." Ron spoke from experience. 

"I guess so," Hermione hesistantly agreed. "But we can't go jumping to conclusions." 

"So what should we do? Should we ask her what happened when we go see her tomorrow?" Ron asked. 

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry said. "Dumbledore is right. She needs to rest. We don't need to be bombarding her with questions." 

"I'll see you guys later." Hermione stood up abruptly. 

"Where are you going?" Ron asked confused. 

"I think I have an idea. I'll see you guys in the morning." Hermione said and hurriedly rushed off. 

"What is she doing?" Ron was dumbfounded. 

"What Hermione does best... read." Harry said with a smile. 

**[she doesn't know what happens when she's around]**

There was a lot of talking going around during breakfast the next morning. The news about you had spread, obviously. Many shed tears at the news and others decided to give karma a head start. Students were giving Lavender a hard time, especially the girls. They were calling her names such as whore and bitch. And quite frankly, the title suited her perfectly well, because she was still trying to kiss up on Michael, but he didn't want anything to do with her. Because of her, he had lost the only girl that ever meant anything to him. He blamed himself for what happened to you. 

No one new about your father's passing. The only people that knew were your boys, The Weasley kids, and the Golden Trio. Speaking of the Golden Trio, only two had joined the Gryffindor table this morning: Ron and Harry. They guessed Hermione was in the library and they were right because she just greeted them by slamming 10 inch book on the table in between them. 

"Geesh Hermione. Talk about a wake-up call." Ron jumped. 

"I think I found something that could help us find out what really happened yesterday." She whispered urgently. 

"Really what is it?" Harry asked curiously. 

"It's a potion." She stated. "It's called Wieder Erleben. It's German for Reliving. All we have to do is gather all the ingredients, grind them all together evenly, recite the spell and we'll find out the truth." Hermione explained to the two boys. 

"But it says here that we need fairy dust, a hint of sea salt, snips of house elf hair and an object from the scene."  
Ron read from the book.   
"Where are we going to get fairy dust? We weren't required to get that this year." 

"El has some, but Harry as much as I hate to ask you this, when can you visit Dobby for the hair?" 

"Probably, after dinner. But what are we going to use for the object at the scene?" Harry asked her. 

"The knife, of course." Hermione stated. 

Harry shook his head at her.   
"Dumbledore got rid of it, remember?" 

"What about El's wand?" Ron suggested. "It was thrown on the floor next to her." 

"Ron you're brilliant."   
Hermione kissed his cheek.   
Ron's ears turn slightly pink, but he proudly smiled.   
"Okay then. Tonight you and Ron visit Dobby and come straight to the common room after. I have to prep a few other things before tonight."   
Hermione reached over the table and grabbed a bagel.   
"I'll see you in Umbridge's class." 

  
**=======**

Hermione was in the hospital wing by your side. Madam Pomfrey told her that you woke up earlier but quickly fell back asleep. You didn't talk or move. You just laid there for a good 10 minutes with your eyes open then drifted back off again. Hermione was happy to hear the news, but she was in a rush to leave before anyone else came to visit. There Hermione sat by your side reciting a scripture from the same book she had earlier. 

"Was ich soll sagen Sie,dieses ist merkwrdig."   
She recited. She looked at you as if you were supposed to pop up and start doing cartwheels or something.   
"Dammit! Why isn't it working?"   
She cursed to herself.   
"Was ich soll sagen Sie,dieses ist merkwrdig."   
She tried again. She looked at you and still nothing.   
"Damn!"   
"What's wrong?" a deep voice came from behind Hermione. She jumped alarmed at the sudden interruption.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." 

"Oh hey, Donovan. I didn't hear you come in." She said closing the book. 

"Was that German I heard you speaking?" Donovan asked taking the empty chair next to Hermione. 

"Oh so you've been here for awhile then?" Hermione said sheepishly. 

"Um yeah. I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything I just didn't want to bother you." He apologized. 

"In that case, yes, I was speaking German." She admitted. 

"What for, if you don’t mind me asking." Hermione seemed a bit nervous at first but she ended up telling Donovan about the potion and their (Ron, Harry and Hermione) ideas about your ordeal. 

"That still doesn't explain why you were speaking German." 

  
"Oh sorry. Well in order to get the spell for the potion I have to recite this spell in front of her." Hermione explained. 

"It sounds complicated, but for smart girl like you I'm sure it's a piece of cake." He complimented her. 

"Well it's not working." Hermione complained. "I think I'm pronouncing something wrong."   
Hermione opened the book back up.   
"I'm not exactly fluent in German." 

"Well let me see. Maybe I can be some help." Donovan scooted closer to her to get a better look at the book on Hermione's lap. 

"Oh you speak German?" She asked impressed. 

"Well not really. I understand it fairly well and I could only speak bits and pieces." Donovan tells her while reading the scripture in the book to himself. 

"Better than me. I barely understand it let alone speak or read it." Hermione admitted. 

"You did extremely well but this is where you messed up. The scripture reads 'Was ich soll SAGEN," he emphasized the word Hermione had gotten wrong, "Sie,dieses ist merkwrdig. You see its pronounced SA-JHEN, not SAGE-IN." 

It was a bit shocking really. No one has ever corrected Hermione Granger. 

"Give it a try now." Donovan encouraged her. 

Hermione read the scripture once more and anxiously looked at you.   
There was a quick flash of yellow light and a piece of parchment, now safely tucked behind your ear. Hermione removed the parchment, careful not to wake you; however, unbeknowest to Hermione and Donovan you stirred awake.   
Despite being awake, you remained with your eyes closed. It was obvious you had visitors and you weren't exactly up for them at the moment. 

Hermione unfolded the parchment and frowned upon seeing what's inside it.   
"This spell is in German too. Do you think you can help us out tonight?"   
Hermione asked Donovan. 

"I would love to." Donovan smiled widely. That was Donovan all right. He couldn't resist a Damsel in distresses. 

"Thanks." She said with a small smile. 

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Donovan's demeanor turned serious.   
"Spell and stuff aside. What do you think happened with El?" 

You groaned quietly to yourself. This is exactly why you didn't want your friends to know you were awake. In fact, when you woke up earlier you were amazed that you were awake. You had performed the Killing Curse on yourself. How was it even possible?   
Either way these weren't questions you were ready to answer for your friends. And you were sure they had tons of questions. 

"I can't even imagine El doing something like this to herself, but Harry made a good point to me. El, must have been going through a lot for her not to tell anyone about her and Michael. And then for her to lose her father days after. I'm sure that wasn't easy news to hear." 

You instantly felt guilt hearing Hermione's words. Yes, seeing Michael with Lavender was hard for you, but it wasn't the reason why you didn't tell Hermione. You just knew what she was going to say about the matter. So why bother her when you were sure she had more important things to worry about. 

"Besides the occasional mudblood and being petrified, I haven't really been through much." 

"Petrified?" Donovan questioned. 

"It's a long story." Hermione said tucking the spell book back in her bag. 

Donovan could tell she was ready to leave, but he wasn't ready for her to abandon his company.   
"You know, I never really found out what that meant. What is a mudblood?" 

Your ears perked up. You definitely had explained to Donovan and the rest of the boys what a mudblood meant. 

"El, hasn't told you?" She asked surprised. 

"Not really." Donovan lied. He knew exactly what it meant. "She just told me it was a bad word to call someone." 

"A Mudblood is someone with magic powers, but has non-magical parents. It means dirty blood. You see in the magical community pure-blood magical families are considered high status compared to someone like me who has non magical parents." Hermione explained. 

"Well I don't know why anyone would call you such a dreadful name. You are the most beautiful and intelligent girl I have ever met." 

At this point, you decided to take a quick peek at your flirtatious friend. Hermione was wearing an ear to ear grin with a deep blush, and there was a twinkle in Donovan's eyes that usually only met one thing. With Donovan staring into Hermione's eyes it only made her blush more, causing her to look down at her lap. After a short moment of silence Hermione shyly looked at Donovan and asked, 

"What about you? Do you think she did it?" 

Donovan scrunched his brow. 

"Try to _kill_ ," Hermione said just above a whisper as if it was forbidden to talk about, "herself." 

"I hate to say this, but I wouldn't be surprised if she did. I know Ella is stronger than all of this, but everyone has a breaking point." Donovan frowned grimly. 

"Oh." was all Hermione said.   
"Well I better be going. I have class soon." She finally stood up. "See you tonight?" 

"Definitely." Donovan smiled. 

"Oh and Donovan?" Hermione stopped at the door. 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks again." She blushed once more before exiting. 

"Oi El!" Donovan turned towards you and sighed deeply. "I think I'm falling in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short. I already started to edit the next chapter, but it's going to be awhile. Chapter 23 is pretty long so hopefully I can get it up within a week or so.


	23. 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was able to find a good stopping point so I can update sooner =]
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: TALK OF SUICIDE/DESCRIPTION OF SELF HARM**

"Bell passes to Spinnet. Spinnet to Johnson." Lee shouted. 

It was the first Quidditch match of the year and it couldn't have landed on such a better day. The sun was dazzling, the sky was clear, the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, the crowd booing... wait booing?

"Nice save by Ron Weasley! Slytherin in possession of the Quaffle. Warrington is heading for a goal. Here comes Johnson on his tail. Watch out bludger!" 

A bludger from Bletchley hit the side of Angelina's broom, causing her to fall a few feet; but she quickly recovered.

"And he scores. Slytherin up 30:10."

The Slytherins cheered their happy little heads off.

" - and Gryffindor is back in possession. And it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch - " cried Lee valiantly over the noisy stadium. 

The cheers were so loud it was almost difficult to hear what he was saying.  
Harry was stationed mid-air, looking down at the stadium, watching the progress of the game. There were swarms of Maroon and Gold and Green and Silver supporters in the stands.

"HARRY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Angelina screamed, soaring pass him. "GET GOING!"

Harry just realized he had no clue where the Golden Snitch was. Quickly, he began circling the pitch in search for a glimmer of fluttering gold. He looked at Malfoy's progress and he didn't seem to be having any luck either.

" - Nice bludger by Fred - no George Weasley, and Pucey drops the quaffle and... OooH so does Flint, so it's Katie Bell with the quaffle, and she's heading for the goal. Come on Bell, you can do it!" 

Bell was heading towards the Slytherin Keeper Sarah Starr at top speed. Within 10 feet from the goal, she threw the quaffle and it went zooming through the left hoop. The score was now 30:20. Slytherin still up by 10. Both Seekers were still circling the pitch. Slytherin made two more goals. Ron must be getting nervous. Harry was panicking. He needed to find the snitch and soon. 

" - Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson dodges Pucey, slips out of Warrington's grip, and throws to Spinnet. Alicia Spinnet takes the quaffle pass Flint, she's going for a goal, come on..."  
Lee waited eagerly.  
" -SCORE! Way'd ago Gryffindor! It's Slytherin 50:30!" 

Harry lets out a sigh of relief.  
They were only 20 in. Gryffindor still had a chance to catch up, but the sooner Harry caught the snitch the better. Malfoy just like Harry was still out of luck.

The Slytherin team had the quaffle once again but Angelina managed to steal it from Pucey. She passed it to Katie, but she's hit by a bludger from Montague. Pucey recovers the ball again. Harry finally spotted the Snitch. The glittering fluttering ball was at the Slytherin end of the pitch. He dove... and soon enough Malfoy was on the side of him after the snitch as well. Suddenly the Snitch took a change in directions. Both players quickly turned their brooms around.

" - and it looks like both Potter and Malfoy have spotted the snitch. Look at them go!" 

Harry and Draco both lifted their hands from their brooms reaching out for the snitch. And not even a second more Harry held his hand up high with the snitch struggling safely in his grip. 

" - and Gryffindor wins the game!” Lee voiced echoed through the stadium. 

Then all of a sudden, -WHAM!- Harry was hit squared in the stomach with a bludger. He flew backwards off his broom. Luckily, he wasn't very far from the ground.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked in a frantic voice landing next to him

"Couldn't be better." Harry winced taking Ron's hand allowing him to pull him up from the ground.

"We won, Harry, we won!" The rest of the Gryffindor team came, landing next to him  
. Harry heard a snort from behind him. He turned around to see Draco Malfoy, face full of fury.

"Once again Saint Potter saves the day," He said to Harry. 

Harry ignored him and turned back to meet his excited teammates. 

"Ugh! The Weasley Brothers, honestly - " Malfoy called out to the cheering Gryffindor team.  
" -fat ugly mother see-" Malfoy went on, " -useless loser father of theirs." 

Fred and George then realized what Malfoy was going on about. They stiffened and looked at Malfoy.

"Leave it. He's nothing but a sore loser," said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm.

Malfoy sneered, "But you like the Weasley's, don't you Potter? But I suppose growing up with filthy muggles there really isn't much of a difference, now is there?" 

Harry and Katie were now struggling to hold George back while Angelina and Ginny did their best to restrain Ron and Fred. Malfoy was laughing openly. As for Fred and George, they were more than ready to pounce on Malfoy.

"Perhaps their rat of a mother reminds you of your deadbeat mother." 

Harry took no notice of releasing George, but he did know that not a second later George had gotten out of Angelina's grip and the both of them were running towards Malfoy. Harry drew his fist back and hit Malfoy right in the stomach.

"Harry! GEORGE! NO!" Angelina screamed. Punch after punch Harry and George went. Nothing was going to stop them until both boys were hit by a spell knocking them away from Draco.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Madam Hooch screamed. 

Malfoy was on the ground whimpering like a girl with a bloody nose; George with a fat lip and Harry with a few scratches on his face. The rest of the Slytherin team was laughing in the background.

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Harry%20Potter/Gryffindor/3.jpg.html)

It was, of course, after the Quidditch match, and you were finally up. You had flowers, candy, and stuffed animals displayed at the foot of your bed.

"Nice to see you up dear." Madam Pomfrey came to your side.

"Good afternoon." You greeted softly.

"Here dear drink this." Madam Pomfrey handed you a small yellow bottle. You didn't bother to ask her what it was, you just quickly drank it thinking it would taste awful; to your surprise it wasn't. A warm sensation flowed throughout your body.

"Thank you." You handed her the bottle.  
Madam Pomfrey smiled.  
"Umm, Madam Pomfrey, how long have I been in here?"

"Almost a week." She answered sweetly.

You groaned.  
"What's the damage?"  
You didn't think you were in here for that long. You lost track of time. You've been so exhausted that you've been drifting in out of sleep. The last thing you remembered was Donovan and Hermione being here with you, but after that you couldn't remember much. You were able to hear voices from visiting friend and students, but you were too exhausted to find the strength to wake up.

"The damage?" She gave you an odd look. "Your body has taken a definite toll, but everything seems to be normal now."

"No, I mean students. Does everyone know? Who found me?"

"Oh!" Madam Pomfrey's eyes went wide. "Well, we were in the middle of a staff meeting when that lovely owl of yours informed us there was an emergency. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and I went chasing after him, but we didn't realize it was you until we got there. Ms. Granger and Mr. Grisham were there when we arrived."

You groaned. You remembered now. You were in the common room when you... well when you did what you did to yourself.  
There was no doubt in your mind that the whole school had heard about what happened with you.

"Madam Pomfrey, how did I survive? How am I alive right now?"

"Luckily, we found you in enough time before you lost too much blood. I was able to stabilize you quickly, but your body was worn out. You've been asleep for days now."  
She explained as she brought you a tray of small sandwiches.

"No that's not what I mean. The curse. The killing curse."  
You tried to sit up to eat, but was too weak.

Madam Pomfrey lifted your bed and helped you up. She stuffed some pillows behind you.  
"What do you mean, dear?"

"I performed the killing curse on myself. I should be dead, right?"

Madam Pomfrey's jaw drop. She was speechless for a moment.  
"I... I .. I didn't know that."  
She stuttered.  
"Maybe it doesn't work that way. I'm not really sure."  
She said uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry." You apologized to her. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"No, dear it's okay. But I'm going to have to run a few more test."

"Ella?!"

Both yours and Madam Pomfrey's head shot to the Hospital's door. Your mother was standing in between them. A look of relief on her face.

"You're awake!"

Her eyes swelled with tears as she rushed over to you. She quickly pulled you into a death gripping hug.

"You're okay!" She sobbed holding you close. "You're alive."

"Perhaps some other time." Madam Pomfrey said more to herself and dismissed herself to leave you and your mother alone.

"I've been so sick and worried."

"I'm sorry, Mom!"  
Tears were falling down your own cheeks now. You pulled her closer.  
"I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay." She pulled away.

You reached and grabbed some tissues that was on the side table and handed them to her.  
She wiped away her tears as did you.  
She tucked her used tissue into her pant pocket.  
That's when you realized what she was wearing.  
She had on red pants on with a gold long sleeve t-shirt with the Gryffindor emblem printed on the front of it. She had a scarf to match and a pair of red and gold pom poms in her back pocket.

"Mom, what are you wearing?"

"Oh." She chuckled taking a seat next to you. "Well, I've been so sick and worried about you."

You frowned. You didn't like the idea of your mom being sick and worried, especially over something you did to yourself.

"And today was the first Quidditch match of the year and Professor Dumbledore convinced me that it might be good for me to get some fresh air. It's been years since I've been to a Quidditch match so I had to show my support."  
She explained her attire.  
"But you know where my loyalty lies."  
She gave you a wink.

Your mom rarely talked about her time at Hogwarts, but she had mentioned once before that she made the Quidditch team. She was a beater like Fred and George, but she was in Slytherin. A fact that none of your friends knew about except for Harry and Warrington.

You chuckled.  
"It's a bummer I miss the game. How'd it go? Did we win?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself? Are you up for some visitors? Your friends have been dying to see you."

You sighed in thought. You weren't exactly ready to face your friends, but you knew it was going to have to happen sooner or later.

"Yeah, but can I talk to you real quick?"

"Of course, sweetie."

You took her hand.  
"I'm really sorry for what I did. I'm sorry that I put you through all that stress. I didn't mean to."  
Your eyes began to swell with tears again.  
"It's just I've been so stressed out. I have so much school work, then there was Michael, and losing dad... it was just too much for me to handle. I didn't know what to do."  
Tears ran down your cheeks.

"It's okay, sweetie. You don't have to apologize. Like I said I'm just grateful you're alive. I don't think I could have handle losing your father and you too. I was already losing my mind."  
Tears were falling from her eyes as well.

"Mom, I think something is wrong with me." You cried.

"Sweetie, nothing is wrong with you." She pulled you into another hug. "You're perfect. You're perfect."

"That's not what I mean." You pulled away from her. "Mom, I wanted to die so badly that I performed the killing curse on myself. I don't know what's wrong with me?"

Her tears ceased immediately. Horror was written all over her face.  
"You-you performed the killing curse on yourself?"  
She repeated. She was hoping she was hearing you wrong.

You just nodded your head yes while wiping away your tears.

"And you survived?" It was a rhetorical question. "What did Poppy say? Does she know why or how?" 

"I just told her right before you came in. She said she has to run a few more test on me."

"Have you told Professor Dumbledore? Does anybody else know?"  
She seemed worried.

"No. Madam Pomfrey is the only person I told. Why?"

"Good. No one else needs to know, okay?" She told you sternly.

"Mom, is something wrong?"  
She was making your worried. She almost looked scared.

"Nothing's wrong. I just don't want him sending you to St. Mugo's. You're find here with Poppy."

"Oh. Okay." You accepted her answer.

"I'm going to talk to her to see what other test she needs to run on you. Why don't you visit with your friends while I do so?" She suggested.

"Okay."

Your mom waved her hand and the hospital door softly opened.

"Is she awake?" Donovan poked his head through the door.

"No I'm sleeping. Go away." you yelled back playfully.

"She's awake! Come on guys!" Donovan said happily.

When your mom said visitors you weren't expecting so many. Figuring it was just after a Quidditch game and lunch would be starting soon you thought it would be the Golden Trio and your boys. But you were greeted by your boys with the exception of Michael, of course, Hermione and Ginny, Ron, Seamus, Luna, who was wearing one of the most epic hats ever, Dean, Neville, Angelina, and Oliver.

"Hey El, how are you doing?" Oliver came around and placed a kiss on your forehead.

You fought back a blush.  
"Well rested."  
You joked.

Your friends chuckled. 

"Soooo?" You asked eagerly.

The group of friends stared at you.

You huffed out a frustrated sigh.  
"Who won?!"

"Gryffindor, of course!" Oliver answered. "I'm offended that you even have to ask."

You rolled your eyes.

"It was a great game. I wasn't doing so well though." Said a grim Ron. 

"Nonsense Ron!" Your mother exclaimed joining the group. "You were great! I haven't seen such a fantastic team since my days at Hogwarts. All of you were fantastic!"  
She complimented.  
"And Harry! I haven't seen anyone fly like that since his father."  
Everyone was watching your mom with amusement. She sure did love sports.  
"Boy and Fred and George. Whew! They remind me when I was back on the team. Man those were the days."  
She ranted on.

"Oi you played Quidditch?" Oliver eyes lit up.  
Everyone groaned.  
"El has never mentioned that before. Now I know where she gets it from. I've been trying to get her to join the Quidditch team for years now."

"Yeah I did and I was one kick ass beater if I do say so myself." She boasted.  
Soon enough Oliver and your mom was in the corner discussing Quidditch plays.

"Anyways," you rolled your eyes. "Where are Harry and the Twins?"  
You finally took notice that they weren't there.

"Probably with McGonagall," said Angelina.

"For what?"

"They got into a fight."

"You're kidding me?""  
Angelina shook her head no.  
"Malfoy?"  
You looked over at Hermione.

Hermione brought her index finger to her nose with a small smile.

"Well who won?" You eagerly asked.

This time Daniel spoke.  
"You should have been there, El. Harry and George were going at Malfoy like crazy. Just punch after punch. BAM BAM BAM."  
He punched his fist in the air reenacting it.  
"Malfoy came out with a bloody nose but if they," he tilted his head to Ginny, and Angelina, "and Katie weren't holding Fred and Ron back Malfoy would be lying next to you right about now." 

"If Fred didn't lay a hand on Malfoy, why is he in trouble?"

"I may have accidently lost my grip on Fred after Malfoy was picked up off the ground." Ginny winked at you.

"So what's the damage? Detention?"

"We don't know." Angelina shrugged. "That would be the best case scenario, but I guess Umbridge is deciding the punishment."

"Oh god." You grimaced. "I'm so sorry."

"I have a feeling it's going to be suspension. Which is fine. We can survive without them for the next game."

"Well let's hope the boys knocked some sense into Malfoy."

"Oh I'm sure they did, but probably not enough to get through his plastered hair." Everyone laughed at Ginny's comment.

"By the way Luna, your hat is awesomeness." She smiled and gave it a tap with her wand. It gave a loud, realistic roar.  
"Score!"  
You yelled amused.

"El, it was nice seeing you, but I gotta change out of these robes." Angelina came to the bedside to hug you.

"Do me a favor and take Oliver with you. I'm sure they could go on all day about Quidditch."

She laughed and dragged Oliver out the door with her.  
Your mother rejoined Madam Pomfrey in her office.

"El, do you mind if I snag some of your candy?" Eric asked. 

"Yeah, of course." You answered. "You could have it all if you want. You know I don't care too much for sweets."

Everyone grabbed a bag of sweets and quickly munched away.

"I hope you all get cavities." Hermione cursed being the only one who didn't grab a bag.

"Oi Neville. I realized I never had a chance to ask how things went with Susan."

"Oh El! You should have seen him. Girls were all over him." Seamus punched Neville playfully.

"Yeah he was dancing with one girl after the other. They were all lined up." Dean added. Neville blushed.

"So Mr. Ladies Man, how about Susan?" You asked again.  
It was great that Neville was getting attention from girls now, but you wanted to know about the one he liked, Susan Bones.

"Well I did dance with her but I didn't ask her out again. I told her I wasn't interested anymore."

"What?" Both Seamus and Dean said together.

"Why? I mean wasn't that the whole point of the dance lessons? All that hard work was for nothing!" You said in mocked anger. 

Neville smiled.  
"I'm sorry. I just figured if she only wanted to go out with me now because I could dance, then she really isn't worth my time." 

You smiled. He was right. There is no point of wasting time on someone who obviously didn't like you for you.  
"Good for you, Neville."

"Ah Nev, you idiot." Seamus joked with him.

"Alright. Alright. I think it's time to get these boys out of here. Plus, I should probably check on Fred and George. I'll come see you after dinner, okay?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll see you later." Ginny gave you a kiss on the cheek before ushering her boyfriend and Dean out of the Hospital Wing with Neville and Luna following behind them, but not right before they all gave you hugs goodbye.

Hermione, Ron, and Donovan were quietly talking amongst themselves as Eric and Daniel happily munched away on some chocolate frogs.

"So have you guys talked to Lace?"

"Nope." Eric and Daniel responded with full mouths.

"After what he did to you? Why would we?" Donovan over heard you.

"Look, what he did was a... well it was a dick thing to do, but it doesn't mean that you guys have to stop talking to him. He's your friend. I don't expect you guys to. Not because of me."  
That was you all right. No matter how much you were hurt, you were always putting others before you.

"Well I lost all trust in him. It's going to be hard to build that trust again." Donovan claimed.

"Honey, I'm sorry but Ron and I need to get going. We need to check on Harry." Hermione interrupted the conversation.

"Oh okay." You frowned. You didn't really get to talk to her too much. You were a little upset she had to leave so soon. 

"We'll stop by before dinner.” She gave you a hug. "Harry's going to be happy to see you."

"Hey Sweetie." Your mother approached you. "I completely forgot. I told Cassius that I would meet him for lunch. Want us to bring you anything specific?" 

"No it's okay. I'm actually getting a little tired."

"Your body still needs some time to heal. Why don't you rest up some more and we'll come back later. You boys care to escort me to the Great Hall?" Your mom asked the boys.

"Sure." They all answered.

"Actually, Donovan can I talk to you for a moment." You grabbed his hand. He knew it was serious.

"Of, course. You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit." He waved the them off.

"Alright." Eric and Daniel gave you quick kisses on the cheek before leaving with your mother.

"What's wrong, El?" He asked worriedly taking a seat.

"I saw the way you were looking at Hermione over there." You smirked.

"Oh that." He blushed slightly.

"You like her don't you?" You asked knowingly.

"How can I not? She has beauty and brains! Who wouldn't?"

"I know. She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah she is. And she has the most beautiful smile I have ever seen." He sighed.

"Oi Donovan. The smile." You shook your head. "It's always the smile with you."

"I know but it's more than that. It's everything about her. It's the way she talks, the way she reads, her strength, her power." He listed. "She's one of a kind. I think I'm in love."  
He sighed into his chair.

"But hun she's with Ron." You reminded him.

"Yes I know and I respect that." 

You gave him a _yeah right_ look. 

"I promise I won't make a move on her. I promise. Unless I feel the opportunity strikes." He smirked.

"Donovan, I'm serious. You better behave yourself." You reprimanded him. "You have no clue how long she waited for Ron to work up the courage to ask her out."

"I promise I won't." He huffed in defeat.

"Good. Now head to lunch. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Hungry for Hermione." He winked.  
You glared at him.  
"I'm just kidding." He chuckled. "Get some rest."  
He stood up.  
"I'll see you later."  
He kissed your forehead before exiting the Hospital wing to catch up with the others.

**Yes you know it is time  
** **For us to sit down and unwind  
** **I know the feeling**  
**I know the feeling**  
**So stay with me tonight**

  
It was later that night and Hermione and Donovan were in the common room by themselves waiting for Harry and Ron to return with Dobby's hair. Hermione and Donovan had all the material needed for the potion spread out on the floor. The portrait hole swung open and in came Harry and Ron from underneath the invisibility cloak.

"I was starting to get worried. How'd it go?" Hermione asked taking the petri glass of Dobby's hair from Harry. 

"Okay." Harry answered.  
Ron sat down on the couch munching away on the food given to him in the kitchen. 

"Ugh Ron! Eating again?" Hermione said annoyed. 

"Hey I couldn't say no to the little guys." 

"Honestly," she scoffed.  
Hermione began mixing the ingredients together. 

"Why are we still doing this?" Ron asked. "Harry, didn't you say that El pretty much admitted that she well... you know?" 

Harry nodded yes.  
He had went to visit you alone before dinner while Ron and Hermione gathered the rest of the ingredients for the potion. He didn't really ask what happened or what you did, but you could tell that Harry was concerned for you. So you confessed to him. You confessed why you did it and how leaving out the detail about the killing curse.  
You felt bad for not telling him about it, but your mother made it clear not to tell anyone else. 

"I know." Hermione grinded the ingredients together. 

"I got it." Donovan took over for Hermione. 

"Thanks." She smiled. "We're doing this because the effect cutting had on her." She answered Ron. 

"What do you mean, effect?" Harry asked. 

"El didn't cut deep enough for her to be passed out on the floor. Madam Pomfrey said she didn't lose that much blood for that. That it doesn't make any sense." She explained. 

"Alright I think we're good." Donovan handed the bowl back to Hermione. 

Hermione looked over the bowl. She gave it two more stirs before taking a handful of it in her hand.  
"Alright are you guys ready?" She looked around at the boys. 

  
Harry had a clear a spot in front of the fireplace. He placed your wand in the clear center.  
"Ready."  
He sat next to Ron. 

Donovan read the spell.  
"Wie Sie meine angemessene Dame sind." 

Your wand glowed a strange blue. Hermione quickly threw the powdered potion onto it and a poof of grey smoke rose into the air. 

"What's happening?" Donovan asked. 

"I don’t know," said Hermione. "There wasn't much detail on how exactly this spell worked." 

  
The smoke began to clear.  
Soon enough, the events of that fatal afternoon that you decided to take your life began to play in mid-air like an overhead projector.  
The Golden Trio and Donovan watched as you pulled the knife out of the book, crying. Hermione held onto Donovan's leg in anticipation.  
They watched as you took the knife, placed it over your vain and slid it from your wrist to up your forearm.  
Hermione's grip on Donovan's leg tightened.  
Donovan took his hand and placed it over hers giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

Neither of the other boys took notice to the action. They were too preoccupied with the image playing above them.  
Harry couldn't take his eyes off the screen no matter how hard he tried. The blood was dripping from your arm onto the floor staining it's way onto the carpet. He stole a glance to where you were found at. The blood was cleaned up and gone.  
He watched as you impatiently toss the knife aside, and reached for your wand in your robe and pointed it to your head. It was the flash of green light that finally made him turn away. 

Hermione had released her hold on Donovan and turned to Ron. Ron held her tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
Donovan was shaking his head in disbelief muttering your name under his breath. Harry was full of anger. He felt as if you had betrayed him by using one of the unforgivable curses. He didn't understand why you would use such an evil spell that Voldemort used to kill his parents and many other innocent victims on yourself. 

"You can't do that can you? You can't use that spell on yourself, right?" a confused Ron asked. 

"I don't know. It doesn't say anything about it in the books." Hermione responded trying to dry her eyes. 

Harry was built up with so much anger that he was speechless. He didn't even bother saying goodbye he just got up and stormed right up the stairs. 

"I better go check on him." Ron told Hermione. 

"Please Ron, don't go." She pulled on him. "I really need you here with me right now."  
Hermione pleaded. 

Ron didn't know what to do. Turn down his girl friend and tend to his best mate or stay with her. He knew they both needed him, but he never had to choose between the two. Hermione always put her needs aside when it came to others. Plus, she was always rushing after Harry whenever he had an episode. 

"It's okay. I'll check on him." Donovan offered. 

"Thanks," Ron said gratefully. He was glad he didn't have to make such a decision. 

"Thanks Ron. It's just... I know she did it, but it's still hard to believe." Hermione snuggled against him. 

"It's okay 'Mione. I don't mind at all. Hey I have an idea." 

"Huh?" Hermione looked up at her boyfriend. 

"Let's stay down here tonight." 

"But everyone will see us. Don't you care?" 

Ron smiled.  
"Let them see us." 

"I would like that." Hermione kissed his cheek and silently laid there in his arms.


	24. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to update!

  
"Fred! George! I've been waiting for you to visit!"

It was the following afternoon and you were feeling tons better. You were hoping you would be out of here today, but Madam Pomfrey said that your body was still pretty worn out, despite how you felt.

"Yeah we had a free period and decided to drop by." Fred and George took a seat on each side of you.

"I'm sorry to hear about the Quidditch. That frog definitely has it coming to her."  
You gave the twins a sympathetic smile.

When Harry came and visited you yesterday he told you that he and the Weasley twins were banned from Quidditch.  
You couldn't believe it. You didn't understand how she had the authority to ban someone from Quidditch over a silly fight.  
Harry loved Quidditch too. You felt even worse for him. Quidditch was always a good escape for him.

"Yeah it sucks dragon dung." Fred frowned.

"But it was totally worth it." George chuckled.

"Well like I told Harry earlier, if there is anything I can do to help you guys get back at Malfoy, I am happy to help." You smirked.  
Although, Malfoy and you were trying out this whole friend thing, you knew he definitely played a roll in the boys getting banned from Quidditch. There was no doubt in your mind about it.

"We might take you up on that offer, but since you brought up the subject of payback, is there anything we can do for you?" The Twins asked with mischevious grins.

"What do you mean?" You looked at them sidways.

"Well you know, something to get back at that slime Lace and that," Fred pretended to give a cough and muttered the word slut, "Brown."

"As much as I would love that, no. Karma has its way of coming back around. They'll get theirs."  
You didn't see the point of trying to hurt them in any way. It would only cause more trouble then there already was and you didn't need more of that. Not right now.

"Oh come on, El. Just think of it as us giving karma a head start." Fred winked.

"Yeah we have tons of new product to test out anyways. We can throw a few their way."

"No, no, no, and if I find out that either of you did anything to either of them I will be greatly upset." You put your foot down. "Besides I think they're having a bad time as it is."

"Fine." Both Fred and George admitted defeat.

"I'm sorry dears, but Ms. Emerson needs to be resting." Madam Pomfrey entered the room holding a sleeping draught.

"See you later, El." They each give you a kiss on the cheek.

"Behave you two." You say rather stern.

"Yes mother." They sarcastically reply as they leave.

**[I'm not gonna blame this on you, I'll tell you that it’s not your fault]**

  
"Honey, I'm sorry I have to leave so soon, but I really should help out with the rest of your dad's funeral arrangements." Your mother frowned. "Now that you're better, we can finally put him to rest."  
You just quietly nodded your head. Your dad was still a sensitive topic for you. You weren't ready to deal with it. Not just yet.  
"Madam Pomfrey said you should be okay to check out tomorrow so I'll be back Friday for you." 

"Okay." You nodded.

"Before I leave, I have this for you." She digged into her robe pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"What's this?" You grabbed it from her.

"Michael asked me to give it to you."

"I don't want it." You tried handing it back to her, but she wouldn't take it.

"Sweetie, look. I'm not happy with the boy either, but you guys should talk. He's pretty distraught about this whole ordeal."

"Well he did cheat on me."

"I know, sweetie. I know. But hear him out. It doesn't mean you have to take him back, but the boy obviously wants to apologize. At least give him that chance."

You didn't answer her. You just placed the letter on the bedside table.

"Are you ready, Matilda?" Dumbledore entered the hospital wing holding a golden goblet. 

"Yes, professor." 

"Please call me, Albus. I am no longer your professor." He smiled. "Unfortunately."   
He added. 

Your mother smiled at his comment.  
"I love you, Ella." She turned back to you. "I'll see you Friday." She shared one last hug with you.

"I love you too."

Madam Pomfrey had appeared from her office. It was time for some medication and another sleeping draught. You frowned upon seeing it. You were over taking medicine and sleeping all the time.

Your mother stepped aside with Dumbledore. He placed the goblet onto one of the empty beds. The goblet glowed for a moment as he casted the spell. Your mother waved one last goodbye before taking hold of the goblet and disappearing into a whirling tunnel.

"Goodnight, Ms. Emerson." Dumbledore smiled sweetly before turning to leave. "Poppy." He nodded.

"Goodnight Headmaster." She said.

"Oh Professor," you stopped Dumbledore before he exited, "I was wondering about my," but he cut you off.

"You are excused from any school work until you get better. No need to worry." 

"But!"  
You couldn't not just turn in your homework. You had assignments to turn in. You were sure you have fallen behind in your classes. You were going to have to catch up eventually. 

"Ms. Emerson," he looked over his glasses, "you need rest. You are excused." He finalized.  
You never heard Dumbledore sound so stern before. You knew you couldn't argue your way out of this one.

"Thank you, Professor."   
You were actually relieved. You've missed a week of homework. It would have taken you some time to catch up on all of it. It was nice to have a break. It was nice to not have yourself surrounded by a pile of books.

"Here you go, dear." Madam Pomfrey handed you the little plastic cup of pills and a glass of water.

You threw the pills to the back of your throat and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. You placed the cup on the side table. Madam Pomfrey handed you the sleeping draught. However, you weren't ready to go to bed. There was too much on your mind for sleep.

"Madam Pomfrey, can I stay up for just a little longer please?" You pouted. "I just want to get some reading done."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the clock. It was a quarter before 8. It was still early, but you really needed to rest if you were going to be discharged tomorrow as planned.  
"Just a little longer." She sighed.

"Thank you!" You flashed her a huge smile.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "I'll just leave this here for you to take when you're ready." She placed the sleeping draught next to the cup of water.

"Okay."

You waited until Madam Pomfrey entered her office before grabbing the envelope on the table. You didn't want to read it. You didn't. Michael broke your heart in the worse way possible and hating him was your only way to cope with it.  
But that was the thing. You didn't hate him. You were angry. Angry with him. Angry with yourself for being so love sick that you didn't see this coming sooner.   
You fiddled with the seal on the back.   
You sighed.  
In the back of your mind you knew your mother was right. You had to give Michael a chance to apologize. It would be the right thing to do. But that didn't mean you had to forgive him.  
You tore open the rest of the seal and pulled out the letter. Quickly, you unwrapped it. The sooner you read it the sooner you could move on.

_Dear Ella,  
I am sure you don't want anything to do with me but you need to know the truth. That night when you saw me with Lavender I was trying to break things off with her._

"That pig." You cursed. You couldn't believe that he would even say that. Like you didn't see him with your own eyes.

_I know it makes no sense, but I promise you it's the truth. What you saw... I don't know how it happened... it' s all so confusing._  
I know I can't undo what I've done, but I am sorry. I'm sorry that I did this to you. I'm sorry that I've caused you so much pain. I never meant to hurt you, especialy like this.   
I know it doesn't mean much now, but when I said I loved you. I meant it. Still do. When you said you loved me... I never felt so alive.   
But I don't deserve your love.   
I really am sorry, Ella. I am.  
With deepest regrets,  
Michael 

You toss the letter aside with disgust.   
_How did he not know what happened?_  
You just didn't get it. He admitted to you that he's liked you just as much as you liked him. Then he asked you out because he didn't want to lose you to someone like Draco Malfoy, but he ended up being just like him.  
 _I let my guard down._  
 _Why did I believe him?_  
Anger was filling you up again.  
 _Why am I so stupid?!_  
You grabbed your pillow, put it over your head and let out a muffled scream. You were more angry with yourself than you were at Michael. It was your fault that you let your guard down and believed every sweet word that ever came out of his mouth. You took the pillow and flung it across the room. 

"Are you okay?"

You were so busy rambling in your thoughts that you didn't even hear anyone come in. You looked over to the door to see Michael standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine." You answered flatly turning your head back to stare down at your blankets.

"El, can I talk to you?" He took a few steps forward.

"Lace you're not exactly my favorite person at the moment." You used his last name to let him know exactly that.

"Well did you at least read my letter?"

"Yes." You said not looking at him.

"I know you don't believe anything I have to say, but can I at least explain myself?" He dared to take a few more steps closer. 

"Sorry, I really need to get some rest. Besides visiting hours are over." You sniped.

"But El, you don't understand." Michael had finally found the courage to close the gap between you and him.

"What is there to understand?" You barked finally looking at him. "I caught you groping that wench Brown. You _cheated_ on me. I think I understand things perfectly well."

"Dammit El! Would you just hear me out?" Michael said with irritation.

You bit your lip in thought. Michael normally didn't snipe at you like that. So maybe, just maybe there was something you were missing. Maybe there was something worth him explaining that you truly didn't understand.

"Fine. You have five minutes. Go." You caved.

"First of all, I am really sorry." He took a seat. " And if I had a chance to go back in time and change this, I would." 

"Four minutes and twenty five seconds." You were done with his apologies. The point was he cheated on you and there was nothing he could do now to make up for that.

Michael gave a frusturated sigh.  
"There's a lot more to the story, but since I'm short on time... What you saw on Halloween... I really did leave to use the restroom. I remember bumping into Lavender and she tried kissing me. I told her no and that we were done and the next thing I know I was in the girl's restroom and she's unbuttoning my shirt."  
Michael explained. Confusion and hurt was written all over his face.  
"I pushed her off of me. I was so angry and confused that I just went straight to the common room. I didn't even bother to go back to the dance."

You could feel Michael's soft brown eyes staring at you, but you still refused to look at him. 

"El, you have to believe me. Whomever you saw that night wasn't me. Well it was me, but not _me me_. I know it makes no sense."

You sat quietly thinking about what he said. You weren't sure if he was telling the truth. The only thing you did know that was true was that he' s been cheating on you with Lavender for awhile. But was he really trying to break things off with Lavender? Did he really not know what happened on Halloween night? It didn't sound like he was lying, but that didn't change the fact that he hurt you.

"El, ever since I heard that you've been in the hospital I've been a nervous wreck. I never meant to hurt you. I never knew that my mistake would lead you close to your death."

An overwhelming wave of guilt overcame you. You couldn't let Michael feel this was his fault. It wasn't. The reason why you were laying in this bed wasn't even near his fault. It wasn't anyone faults.  
You finally decided to look at him. Your eyes widened in shock when you caught sight of Michael. He was crying. At that moment, you knew he wasn’t lying. Moreover, you knew it wasn’t an act because not once have you ever witnessed him shed a single salty tear. 

"Michael, please don't cry." You handed him some tissues. 

He took them gratefully.

"I'm not here because of you." You told him gently. "I here because I thought I had no other choice on how to deal with my pain." 

"But you wouldn't be in any pain if it wasn't for me." Michael carefully placed a hand onto your bed.

You glanced at it then looked back up to him.  
"Michael I was going through a lot of stress before I even knew about you and Lavender. I'm sorry for making you feel that this was your fault, because it's not. It's no ones fault. I made a decision to do this to myself. You have to understand that I thought there was no other way. But being in here I've had a lot of time to think... I forgot that there are so many people that love me and care about me that I realize now I had so many other ways..."  
You grabbed his hand.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't a better girlfriend."  
Michael looked taken a back. The last thing he expected from you was an apology.  
"I should have made more time for you. I should have paid more attention to you."

"El, is that why you think I did what I did?"

He took a seat.

"Isn't it?"

"Of course not." He enlaced your fingers with him. "I admit it was frusturating sometimes, but I mean you were also trying to catch me and the rest of the guys up so I understood why you were so busy and I've always known you've been a bookworm."  
He smiled at you.  
"To be honest, I don't know why I did what I did, but I want to tell you everything. You deserve that. I want you to know everything."

"Maybe some other time." You smiled weakly at him. "I'm getting tired."  
All this emotional release was making your head hurt. You needed to rest.

Michael nodded his head.  
"I'll come back tomorrow to see how you're doing."

"Okay."

"Is it okay if I gave you a goodnight kiss?" Michael asked politely.

"Yeah." You said without hesistation.   
You were expecting a kiss on the cheek or maybe the forehead. But apparently, it's not what Michael had in mind.   
He leaned in and ever so gently touched his lips with yours.  
Your breath hitched in shock before you slowly came into terms with what he was doing.

"Get away from her you scumbag!"

  
[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/PH2G/7.jpg.html)

Harry was walking through the halls with determination. He couldn't sit still any longer. He had to see you. He had to talk to you. He just couldn't shake his mind of what he saw the other night. He was angry. He was angry with you.  
He didn't understand why you would use the killing curse. The very curse that was used on him... the very curse that killed his parents, the curse that killed Cedric. He had to know why you did it. He had to ask.  
Not only that, but he had to know how you survived it. You two were the only known people to ever survive the curse.  
He knew why he did.  
The only logical solution that Hermione could come up with was that one wasn't allowed to perform the curse upon themselves. However, there wasn't a single book that said otherwise.

It was almost 9 o'clock. Visiting hours would be over soon. He pushed open the hospital's doors hoping you would still be awake. Harry did find you awake, but he wasn't expecting to find you awake with Michael kissing you.He knew there was no one you would allow him to kiss you after what he put you through. 

Immediately, his anger transferred to Michael and he switched into protective mode.  
"Get away from her you scumbag!" He yelled louder than expected.

Michael pulled away from you and the both of you turned your heads.

"Harry," You coughed startled by his intrusion. "'It's okay."  
You said through fits of coughs.

"You cheat get out of here!" Harry screamed some more. 

"Harry, it was nothing. It was just a goodnight kiss." Michael tried to explain. 

You were still coughing. It was getting worse. It was getting hard to breath and your head felt like it was swelling. Your chest was tightening.

"What’s all this yelling about?!" Madam Pomfrey came bursting out of her office. 

Your coughing turned into desperate attempts for air.

"Ms. Emerson, are you okay?" She turned to your attention as did Harry and Michael.  
Your eyes rolled to the back of your head and your body began to convulse.  
"Go get Dumbledore NOW!!" Madam Pomfrey ordered Michael and Harry.  
Without hesitation, those two left the informatory. 

Your body was shaking heavily. Madam Pomfrey had no choice but to use muggle ways now. She had taken out a breathing mask, for you had stop breathing, and placed it over your mouth. But since muggle stuff didn't work at Hogwarts the breathing machine was being run by magic. 

It didn't take long for Harry and Michael to grab Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall was following as well. The boys tried to join your side, but Professor McGonagall refuse to let them in. Harry and Michael had no choice but to stay outside and wait.

"What's the matter?" McGonagall asked rushing to the nurse's side.

"She's having a seizure." Madam Pomfrey had a hand behind your head and the other on your shoulder trying to keep you steady. "Unfortunately, I can't do much. We have to let it run its course."  
Madam Pomfrey informed her. 

"What triggered it?" McGonagall inquired.

"I'm not really sure. I heard Mr. Potter yelling so I came out of my office and she wasn't breathing right. It could have been shock." Madam Pomfrey suggested.

"Poppy, how long has she been going?" Dumbledore asked. "Four, five minutes now." 

"This isn't good. We need to stabilize her and soon or the consequences will be deadly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am no way a doctor or know anything about the medical field so forgive me if I'm incorrect about anything.


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING: SMUT, UNDERAGE SEX, UNSAFE SEX, MENTION OF SUICIDE**

Draco Malfoy was mindlessly roaming the halls minding his own business. Well not mindlessly. He did have a destination.  
The Hospital Wing.  
It was late and he figured it would be safe to visit you. You know, since you agreed to be friends and all, but this wasn’t the only reason he was heading there. Lately, he’d been longing to see you. Not because he completely lusted after you, because he was concerned. Yes, Draco Malfoy was actually concerned about someone beside himself. He guessed it was because he never knew anyone that did something that drastic to themselves over some boy. At least those were the words floating around the castle. 

Malfoy's thoughts traveled to the night before the dance.  
_"Hermione said I've been crying in my sleep."_

_The cheating mudblood_  
Draco thought.

_"Teeth falling out is a bad omen. It usually means someone close to you is going to pass away."_  
Your voice echoed in his head. 

But Malfoy hadn't heard any news about anyone dying.  
_Maybe it meant her trying to commit suicide._

Finally approaching the hospital wing, he saw Hermione; who was crying in Ron’s arms, Harry who looked like he was trying to pull his hair out, and Michael brooding alone in the corner.

_I guess everyone was trying to squeeze in some last minute visits._  
Malfoy assumed. 

Since the Gryffindor gang was hanging around he figured he just fake a headache or something and subtly check on you. Without any note from the other Gryffindors, he walked into the hospital wing. His eyes widened as he saw your body shaking violently.  
Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were pinning you down by your shoulders as Madam Pomfrey scurried about trying her best to stabilize you.

"Sir, there's nothing I can do." Madam Pomfrey frowned in a disappointment. "All I have is a calming potion, but considering the circumstances, I don't think it's going to help much."

"She’s been going for too long Poppy. We're going to have to get her to St. Mugo's if we don't stabilize her soon." He said sternly.

Malfoy stood frozen to the ground. He was scared. He was scared for you. What in the world was going on? Last he heard was you were doing fine and here you were having a seizure and possibly on your way to St. Mugo's hospital.

The doors to the hospital wing slammed open.  
Harry came in screaming, once again, at the top of his lungs.  
"What are you doing in here, Malfoy?!" 

Malfoy came out of his frozen state. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded again.  
Draco opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Mr. Potter!!!" Dumbledore yelled.  
His voice was stern as it boomed through the hospital wing. Harry instantly shut up.  
As for Malfoy, he was completely dumbfounded. He never seen or heard Dumbledore yell at any student, and he never expected him to yell at Harry Potter.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Dumbledore called for him his time.

"Yes sir?" Malfoy asked right away.

"I need you to go get Severus and tell him that Ms. Emerson is having a seizure. He'll know what to do." Dumbledore ordered him.  
Immediately, Malfoy rushed out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons to Snape’s office. Turning corner after corner, Malfoy ran at top speed not realizing where he was until  
**SMACK**  
Draco ran dead on into a door.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing?" Came the calm monotone voice of Severus Snape.

"Professor," He panted picking himself up from the floor, "Ella Emerson is having a seizure."  
He took a quick second to catch his breath.  
"Dumbledore said you would know what to do." 

Without a single word, Snape quickly returned into his office. He went to the far end of his room into his storage cupboard. Shortly, Snape came out with a vile of dragon blood, a piece of gillyweed, mandrake root and a small white bottle.  
Malfoy didn't recognize the bottle. He never seen anything like it, but he did catch sight of a small label that warned to _Keep Out Of Reach Of Children_.

Quickly, Malfoy followed Professor Snape back to the hospital wing. When Malfoy and Snape arrived this time, Donovan, Eric, Daniel and Ginny had joined the worry group of Gryffindors. Snape entered the nursery while Malfoy decided to stay outside. 

Harry was still fired up from his earlier arguments with Michael and Malfoy, and was cursing quietly under his breath. Hermione had stopped crying and was sitting quietly next to Ron and Ginny. Michael was sitting down staring at the floor not making eye contact with anyone, and Donovan, Daniel and Eric were sitting down quietly.  
Malfoy decided to post up against the cold stonewall.

"Feeling guilty, Lace? Because you should be." Harry quietly spoke.

"Harry, you're taking this out of proportion. I asked Ella if it was okay to kiss her. She gave me her _per-mis-sion_." Michael sounded it out.

"If it wasn’t for you she wouldn’t be in there in the first place."

“Harry, you heard Ella say this wasn’t Michael’s fault. She said it wasn’t anyone’s fault.“ Donovan spoke up.

"She even told me that." said Michael.

"But if you wouldn’t have thrown yourself on her in there she wouldn’t be having that seizure right now." Harry retorted knowing that Donovan’s and Michaels previous statements were true.

“I didn't throw myself on her, okay? It was a kiss goodnight and I was enjoying it until you came in screaming, scaring her!" Michael’s voice was beginning to rise.

“Don’t you try to blame this on me." Harry's voice rose as well.

“Look, this isn’t anyone’s fault! Stop going back and forth blaming this on each other. Ella's body has been under a lot of stress and pain so it’s not responding as it should be that’s why she’s having the seizure. So would the both of you stop blaming each other and just shut up!!!" Daniel scolded with frustration.

"And Malfoy what are you doing here? You want to see Fey suffer?" Harry rounded on Malfoy. 

Malfoy, however, remained his sly cool self.  
"I was feeling ill. I believe I have the right to see the nurse for that, Potter."

“Don’t lie Malfoy. You came here to see Fey at her worse, so you can rub it in her face later and laugh with all the rest of the other filthy Slytherins." Harry spat with venom.

“If anyone is filthy here, it’s you and your mudblood friends." Malfoy smirked.

"I really don’t appreciate you using that word, Malfoy. If anyone has dirty blood around here, it’s you.“ Donovan stood up stealing a quick glance at Hermione.

"All of you need to stop fighting. Can’t you see our friend isn’t doing so well at the moment? The least the lot of you can do is behave yourselves." Eric finally decided to speak.

"This is really a waste of my time." Malfoy gets off the wall and began to walk away.

"You’re not leaving." Harry grabbed Malfoy's shoulders and turned him around.

"Touch me again Potter and I’ll make your life hell." Draco threatened.

"Just admit that you're here to see Fey suffer." Harry had said this too many times tonight and frankly, Malfoy was fed up.

"You really want to know why I was here, Potter? I came to check up on Emerson. I wanted to see if she doing okay. Are you happy now?" Draco admitted.

"And why are you suddenly concerned about her? Since day one, all you've done is harass her and tease her." Michael decided to join the fight.

“Who are you to talk about being concerned?" Malfoy rounded on him. "You’re the one who cheated on her. That obviously shows that you weren’t concern for her or her feelings." 

This pissed Michael off. He drew out his wand.

"Like I said, this is a total waste of my time." Draco takes his leave for the second time, but Harry grabbed him again.  
This was the last straw.  
Malfoy pushed Harry off and pulled out his wand.  
"I told you Potter not to touch me." 

Harry had his wand out already.  
"I told you you’re not leaving until you say why you were here in the first place!"

“I’m here because I want to see Emerson suffer. So I can rub it in her face and laugh with the rest of the Slytherins. That’s what you want to hear, right?"  
And as Draco began to walk away for the third time he was hit in the back by a spell causing him to fall over.  
Malfoy got up off the floor, wand clenched tightly in his hand.  
"You're going to regret that Mudblood! _Petrificus Totalus_!"  
A beam of light shot out of Malfoy's wand and hit Michael knocking him down. He hit the floor with a thud.

"What have I told you about using that word, Malfoy?" Donovan pulled out his own wand. "I don’t appreciate it. _Stupefy_!"  
Donovan shouted. However, Malfoy was too quick. He dodged to spell.

" _Impedimenta_!" Draco pointed his wand at Donovan. 

Luckily, he dodged the spell as well. Harry shouted a spell, but this time Malfoy wasn’t so lucky. He was knocked backwards. The body-binding spell Michael was under finally wore off and he was up on his own two feet. Malfoy as well was standing now.  
Malfoy had his wand pointed at Harry, Donovan, and Michael. The three of them had their wands pointed at Malfoy.  
The four of them opened their mouths to shout a spell, but before any of them had a chance to say anything,

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!"  
All four boys were knocked backwards with their wands flying out of their hands.

"THAT’S ENOUGH!" Hermione shouted!  
Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Eric and Daniel had all yelled the disarming spell. They knew things were going to get ugly.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked dusting himself off.

"Shut up Harry and follow me." Ginny and Ron dragged Harry away. Daniel and Eric grabbed Michael and Donovan. Hermione surprisingly enough pulled Malfoy aside. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/genelle%20and%20michael%20split.jpg.html)

"Harry, what was all that about?” Ginny asked. She was pissed.

"Yeah mate. Why are you so fired up?"

“Just leave me alone." Harry said as he pushed himself through the common room door.

“No. You’re going to sit down and explain why you’re being a bloody prat and decided to start a row with Malfoy and Michael." Ginny pushed Harry onto the common room couch.

"You wouldn’t understand." 

"Try us." Ron sat down next to Harry on the couch. Ginny stood in front of them, with her arms folded over her chest, waiting for Harry to speak.

“Fine." Harry easily gave in. "I walked in there wanting to talk to Fey about what we saw the other night and Lace was kissing her. It didn't make sense. He cheated on her and then I walk in on them kissing? It pissed me off, alright?"

“Alright. Well," Ginny could understand why he was mad at Michael. That would upset her too. "But why pick a fight with Malfoy? He wasn’t doing anything."

"I saw him walk into the hospital wing. Malfoy is always around when something bad is going on, so I assumed he was there for one reason. I wasn't going to let him take advantage of Fey's situation."

“Harry, are you sure that's all?" Ron had a feeling there was more to the story. He couldn't exactly disagree with Harry's theory about Malfoy, but he's never seen Harry so worked up before. Yes, Malfoy had upset him in the past, but not like this. This was worse than the Quidditch match.

"What we saw the other night." Harry mumbled quietly.

“What did you see?” Ginny asked curiously.

"Well, Hermione wasn’t exactly clear why Fey almost died by just by cutting herself." Ron whispered the last words.  
"She ended up finding a spell, The Reliving Spell. It allowed us to see what really happened to her. And well..."  
Ron trailed off.  
He wasn't sure if he should continue. It was his little sister, but him and the others agreed to keep what they saw a secret. They knew if someone was to find out what truly happened to you, it would be a field day in the castle.

"Well what?!" Ginny was curious. She wanted to know what happened.  
Ron looked over at Harry.

"She didn’t cut deep enough." Harry whispered looking down at his lap. "So she used the killing curse ." He finished quietly.

"She what?!"

"She took her wand, pointed it at her head, and said the killing curse." Harry was holding back tears.

"She didn’t?!" Ginny was horror struck. She couldn't believe it. She took a seat on one of the arm chairs.

"She did." Ron confirmed.

"Can you do that?" She asked.

"Hermione couldn't find anything that said you can't." Ron answered her.

"I’m so sorry, Harry." Ginny apologized. She knew why Harry was so upset now. 

"Now do you understand?" He asked finally making eye contact with his friends.

"Umm, not exactly." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"She used the killing curse." Harry repeated. "The very curse that Voldemort used to kill my parents."  
Ron flinched at Voldemort's name.  
"The curse he used to try and kill me. The curse that killed Cedric just a few months ago."  
There was anger laced in Harry's voice, but he was doing his best to keep himself calm.

"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you like that." Ginny spoke up trying to defend you. "You have to understand how she was feeling. She must have been going through a lot, more than we thought, for her to do that."

"I know." Harry sighed. "I just wish she would have come to me first. To any of us."

The three Gryffindor sat in silence, reflecting on the situation at hand.

[ ](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/34.jpg.html)

"Granger don't touch me." Malfoy pulled away from Hermione as she dragged him around the corner.

"Stop being such an ass Malfoy and try being civil for once." She pushed him up against the wall.

"Ooo, Granger. I didn't know you were so frisky." He smirked playfully.

"Malfoy, I’m not here to play your games. Now answer my question. Why are you here right now?"  
As much as Hermione wanted to believe that Malfoy was just here because he wasn't feeling well, she also knew that there was a possibility of Harry being right. 

“As if Potter hasn’t asked me that question enough tonight. Piss off Granger!" Malfoy turned to walk away.

“It’s true then?" Hermione asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"What is?" He stopped, turning back around.

“What you said out there. You really are concerned about her?"

“Is that so hard to believe?" Malfoy didn't get it. He knew he wasn't the nicest person, especially to the Golden Trio. And yes he hasn't always been the best to you either, but was it so hard to believe that he was worried about you. He was human after all.  
Besides, he would think Hermione would understand of all people. He did help you and her with Neville after all.

“Coming from you, yes. That's sweet of you." She commented. 

“Yeah I guess." Draco shrugged.

"Do you like her Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly.  
Hermione didn't know about yours and Malfoy's agreement to be friends, but she suspected that Malfoy had a sweet spot for you. A blind person could see that he was attractive to you, but this was more than physical attraction. It was nice when Malfoy came and helped Neville, but even Hermione knew he did it for you. But for him to actually come and visit you in the hospital wing was a different story. 

“Who? Emerson?" Draco was surprised. No one has ever asked him this before.

"No, McGonagall." She replied sarcastically. "Of course, Ella."

“Of course not. Why would I like her?"

"Then why did you come see her?" Hermione imitated his notorious smirk.

“Can't I be worried about someone and still not like them?" Malfoy didn't understand why Hermione was asking so many questions. Whether he liked you or not, why couldn't he come check on you? There wasn't anything wrong with it.

"I guess you can." Hermione smirked turned into a smile. Her suspicion about Malfoy now confirmed regardless of his words.

"Are you done talking nonsense Granger? I want to go to bed." Draco asked irritated.

"Night Malfoy." Hermione said letting Malfoy leave.  
"Malfoy!" She called one last time stopping him. He turned around. "Keep you posted?"

Malfoy didn't say a word he just nodded a yes and continued on his way.

Hermione sighed deeply. She wanted to go to bed too, but unfortunately, she wasn't done yet. She still had two more boys to take care of.  
Hermione headed back to the entrance of the hospital wing to see Donovan and Michael sitting a fair distance away from each other with Daniel and Eric talking to them.

"How are things going over here?“ She asked Daniel and Eric.

"Not good. These stubborn prats won’t talk to either of us." Daniel tells her.

"They won’t will they?"

“Nope." Said Eric.

“That's fine." She huffed. "Because I have a few things to say. What in the world made you two think you can take on Malfoy? Not only that. What made you think that you can just have a full out duel in the middle of the hallway. He was out numbered and he didn't once draw his wand out."  
Hermione was truly sicken by their behavior. She couldn't believe that the boys were more concerned about their own silly feud when you were behind the hospital doors with your life at risk.

"He was trying to walk away, but no, you guys had to keep on pushing him and pushing him. You acted like bloody idiots!" Hermione scolded them.  
"You, Michael, need to learn how to control your temper and try not to act like a bloody git. Because regardless of what Ella said you're not anyone's favorite person. As far as I'm concerned you shouldn't even be here."  
Ouch, that had to hurt.  
Michael didn't say a word. He sat there silently hanging his head low.

"Oh and I don’t want to hear that any of you, this goes for you too," Hermione points to Eric and Daniel, "had gotten into a fight with Malfoy. You guys may be learning quickly, but he’s still more highly advanced than any of you. He knows magic that not even I know of. Understood?"

“Yes mother." Eric joked, but he knew Hermione was serious.

"How about the rest of you?" Hermione looked sternly at the other three.

“Understood."

"Now you three head back to the common room. I need to talk to Donovan alone."

Daniel raised his eyebrows suggestively to Donovan. Eric threw him a wink. Hermione didn't catch them. They knew of Donovan's crush on Hermione. Donovan smiled discreetly.

"Thanks you guys, for earlier, About the whole not my fault thing. I appreciate it." Michael said to the other boys.

"You’re welcome, but it’s going to take a whole lot than that for you to get back on our good side." Daniel said as the three of them walked away. 

Once the boys disappeared around the corner, Hermione took the seat next to Donovan.  
"Thank you, Donovan."

"For what?" He looks at her oddly. He was expecting more scolding.

"For sticking up for me earlier. That was sweet of you."

“Oh, that was nothing." He smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"I appreciate it, but I can take care myself. I don’t need you to be picking a fight with Malfoy every time he uses the word mudblood, got it?"

“Damn woman! I was just trying to be noble and what not." Donovan joked, but Hermione frowned at him.  
"I got it." He chuckled.

"Good." She smiled. "Now let’s get to bed."

“Sounds good to me." Donovan stood up and offered his arm to Hermione.  
She stood and linked her arm with his blushing as she did so.

  
[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/4_1.jpg.html)

  
_Meet me in the library after dinner._

_H.Granger_

Malfoy tucked the letter into his robe pocket and continued to eat breakfast. It was the weekend, meaning he had Quidditch practice. It was always a fun way to start the morning off, however, he didn't get much sleep last night. There’s just been so much on his mind. He's been up all night thinking about what Hermione had said the other night.

_"Do you like her Malfoy?"_

There was no way he could like you; at least not emotionally. Yes, he had grown a liking to you, but in a sense of a friend. That's what we agreed to be, right? Friends could like friends. Friends are concerned for each other. 

_Phst. Stupid Mudblood._

"Hey, Malfoy." It was Warrington. "Come on. Practice is going to start soon."

"Oh right." Malfoy abandoned his plate of food and headed to the Quidditch field with Warrington. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/75.jpg.html)

The air was fresh and the breeze was light as the Slytherin Quidditch team flew around the stadium. Flint had come up with a few more play strategies. The Slytherins were good enough to out score the Gryffindors, but when it came to who caught the snitch first, that matter was up to Malfoy. He had no problem beating any other of the houses' seekers, but it was always a back and forth battle with Harry. Malfoy circled the top of the stadium looking for a glint of gold. His teammates flew below him testing out the new strategies, which proved to be very useful. The chasers had scored seven goals in the last two minutes. Malfoy concentrated on finding the snitch. He just needed to catch the snitch one last time and practice would be over. The Slytherin team had been on the field for over 2 hours now. They were hungry and beat.  
He saw the little fluttering ball zooming on the lower left side of the field. Quickly, he flew after it. The snitch led him through the goal posts to the other end of the field, then making him fly back up into the air. Finally, Malfoy caught the golden, tiny, fluttering ball.

“Okay bring it in." Flint yelled. The seven players sighed in relief and took off to the locker rooms.

"I'm starving. What time is it?" Montague asked as he got out of the shower.

"Lunch starts in a half an hour." answered Pucey.

"Good."

The rest of the boys had finished their showers. Malfoy was the only one still taking one.

"Hey did you guys hear about Emerson?"  
Malfoy heard Montague say, through the rush of water that was surrounding his ears.

"That she tried to kill herself, right?" Bletchley asked.

"Nah. That’s old news."

"What do you mean old news?" 

"Well I guess she had some real serious seizure," Montague continued with his story.  
As Malfoy grabbed the shampoo bottle, his mind flashed to last night. He could see your body, shaking violently on the small hospital bed. He remembered seeing your eyes roll to the back of your head. He shook the scary image out of his head. He applied the shampoo into his hair and as he went to set the bottle back on the shelf he heard Montague say,  
"She slipped into a coma."

Malfoy’s stomach dropped as fast as the bottle hit the shower floor.

"Are you all right in there, Mate?" Warrington asked as he knocked on the shower door.

"Yeah. I’m fine." Draco answered back.

"How'd you hear about it?" Warrington asked.  
He wasn't surprised to hear the news. He went to meet up with you and your mother yesterday. He was suppose to go with you guys to your Father's funeral, but when he arrived he found out you were in a coma. He convinced your mother to go and pay her respects while he stayed behind with you.  
He knew the word was going to spread eventually, but he didn't think it was going to spread this fast. The staff was doing a pretty good job on keeping it quiet.

"I overheard her friend. What's his name? Grisham? Talking about it with one of the other blokes she hangs out with."

"Is she okay?" Malfoy asked coming out of the shower.

"I guess." Montague shrugged. "I mean if you want to call a coma okay."

"That's a shame." Pucey spoke. "A sexy girl like her. I miss seeing her strut around the castle."

"Malfoy here knows what it's like to have a taste of her. Lucky ass." Bletchley cursed.

"So Malfoy, tell us. How is she?" Flint asked.

"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked putting on his shirt.

"How is she in bed? Any good?"

"Can’t you guys show the poor girl some respect. She’s in a coma for freaking sake." Warrington slammed his locker shut. It was clear that he was upset.

"Ah quit it Warrington. You know you’ve been thinking the same thing."

"So really Malfoy how is she?" Flint asked again.

Warrington just rolled his eyes at him and stormed out of the locker room. He wasn't in the mood to take any of the Slytherin rude and sexual comments towards you today. Not when you were lying in a hospital bed with no way to defend yourself.

"We never got that far." Malfoy answered honestly.

"Stop lying Malfoy. We know you got a piece of that. Why are you holding back? You haven’t gone soft on us, have you?"

"We haven’t done anything." Malfoy said a bit irritated.

"That’s a straight up lie and you know it. We all seen that hickey you gave her Malfoy. That’s obviously something." Pucey joined the conversation.

Malfoy knew if he didn’t say something to defend himself the boys would accuse him of liking you, and that wouldn’t do so well for his reputation, or with his father if he heard of it.

"Yeah we had some serious snogging sessions, so what?"

"How far did you get?" Montague asked.

All the boys waited curiously for Malfoy to answer. Malfoy knew he had to say something. Anything.  
"Let’s just say I made her... well that’s none of your business."  
Malfoy left the boys hanging.

"Oh come on, Malfoy. We're trying to live curiously through you!"

"Nah, I’m leaving you at that. Now are you guys done, because I have things to do?" Malfoy waited for an answer.

"We are, but she isn’t." Bletchley pointed out Starr coming into the boys' changing room.

"Starr, what have I told you about coming in here. It’s for us men, not you!" Flint told her with an irritated tone.

"Pipe down. I came here to see Malfoy not you." Sarah Starr made her way towards Malfoy.

"What do you want?” Draco asked with irritation.

"I just wanted to tell you that there is a party tonight in the dungeons and I thought you would like to come." Starr ran her hand slowly down his chest.

"Oh, really? Who’s going to be there?" He asked. He slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his body, teasing her. 

Sarah had been with most of the Slytherins, and with all of the Slytherin Quidditch team, except for Warrington and Malfoy. She hasn’t been with Warrington because he believed she was trashy and well because he knew your animosity towards her. As for Malfoy, he simply didn’t like her. Starr got on his nerves just as much as Pansy did, except he shagged Pansy. 

"You know the usual and me." She smirked.

"Oh, really?" Malfoy smirked.

"Really." Starr's fingers play with his thin chapped lips.

"In that case, Malfoy takes her hand away from his lips, I don’t want to go." She pushed her off him and left her in the locker room with the rest of the Quidditch team.

"Starr, when are you going to give up? He doesn’t want you. He thinks you’re a nuisance." Pucey said.

"Yeah he does, I can feel it." Starr held her head high.

"Correction. You want him. It doesn’t work that way, sweetie. Draco Malfoy always gets who he wants, not who wants him." Pucey reminded her and the rest of the Quidditch team left as well.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/600full-naya-rivera.jpg.html)  
**[Sarah Starr]**

Malfoy looked at the clock. It was a little pass 6:30. Dinner had ended over 30 minutes ago.

_Where is she?!_  
Draco wondered. He paced back and forth in front of the stacks closest to the library entrance. If Hermione didn't show up within the next 10 minutes he was out of here.

"Hey," Hermione came shuffling in from behind him. "Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time."  
She said before Malfoy had a chance to ask.

"So what’s up?" Malfoy asked getting straight to the point. He was already in the library for too long. It was going to ruin his reputation, especially if anyone saw him talking to Hermione.

"Follow me. I need to look for a book." Hermione instructed and made her way deeper into the stacks. Draco followed her, trying not to make it too obvious.

"So I would imagine you heard about Ella already?" Hermione asked Draco as she scanned through the books.

"Yeah. Montague was talking about it after Quidditch practice today.  
How did it happen?" Malfoy pretended to look for a book.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure." Hermione pulled a book from one of the shelves. "According to Madam Pomfrey, El's body has been through so much this past week and a half, that when her body went into shock it lead to a seizure." Hermione explained as she scanned through the book she had.  
"It wasn't until Snape came and gave her some medication that finally stopped the seizure, but her body was already under so much stress that she fell into a coma."  
Hermione, not finding what she was looking for, set the book back on the shelf.

"Is she okay?” Malfoy asked.

"She will be."  
Hermione grabbed another book.  
"Snape brewed some sort of awakening potion. He's giving it to her later tonight. According to this,"  
Hermione handed Draco the book she was looking at,  
"She should wake up anytime within the next two weeks to a month."

Draco scanned the book Hermione handed to him. He read the ingredients of the potions. He remembered seeing Professor Snape grabbing them when he went to him for help. He quickly read over what the potion does as well.  
Although, Snape was a master Potion maker the book still stated that there was 50/50 chance of the potion actually working even if brewed 100% correctly.

 

"Do you think it's going to work?" Malfoy asked handing back the book.

"I can only hope. In the muggle world when someone slips into a coma, the only hope we have is to wait until they wake up. I don’t see what makes it so different now."

"Why don’t they just send her to St. Mungo's?"

"Dumbledore thinks it’s best that she stays here."

A Ravenclaw student, Orla Quirke, a sixth year, came down the same aisle as Hermione and Malfoy. They noticed her staring at them oddly.

"Mudblood." Malfoy quickly sniped.

"Ferret." Hermione spat turning away from him. Quirke just scowled at Malfoy and exited the aisle.

"So two weeks to a month then? That's a long time."

"Yeah..." She responded. 

Once again, Malfoy pondered about the night before the dance. The talk of your dream was coming back to him. He wanted to know what it meant. Did someone close to you pass away or was it simply a bad omen about you trying to commit suicide?

"Granger, do you know," he was going to ask her about your dream, but he also remember you saying to keep it between them. He respected that.

"Do I know what?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"That there is a party down in the dungeons tonight." He quickly thought up.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I’m trying to be civil and return the favor."

"You know that is against the rules, right?"

"Well crash the party then. I don’t care. I won't be there. I just thought that you might actually want to have fun for once."

"Oh." Hermione was surprised. She never expected Malfoy to hand out an invitation to a party. At least not to her. "Thanks, Malfoy."

"Yup." Malfoy shrugged. "Well I'll see you around Granger."  
Malfoy took off before anyone else saw him in the library.

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/7.jpg.html)

"Hey Hun. Where have you been?" Ron greeted his girlfriend as she entered the common room.

"Library." She answered. 

Ron chuckled. Where else would she have been?  
"I should have known. So what are the plans for tonight?"  
He asked her. It was Friday night. Usually they would study, but Harry wanted to go visit Hagrid if it was possible.

"Well someone told me there was a party going on in the dungeons. Do you want to go?" She asked hesitantly.

"Really? You know we can get in trouble if we get caught, right?" Ron was surprised. Hermione wasn't really the one to party.

"Yeah I know, but I thought it might be fun." Hermione shrugged.

"What might be fun?" Fred Weasley asked overhearing their conversation.

"A party." Ron answered.

"A party? When?" George asked excitedly.

"Tonight." said Hermione.

"Tonight? Where?" Fred interest peaked.

"In the dungeons."

"Wait? How do you know about this?" Both Fred and George asked Hermione.

"Someone invited me."

"And you're thinking about going?" said Fred quizzically.  
"You know you would be breaking at least fifty school rules." George mocked her.

"Shut up. Do you guys want to go or what?"

"Duh!" The Twins exclaim.

"All right then. I guess we'll see you there." Hermione smiled.

"You bet your books you will!" Fred exclaimed.  
Him and Fred abandoned the conversation and headed towards the girls' staircase.

"So we're going then?" Ron was surprised. He wasn't much to party either, but he definitely could use a break.

"Yeah, why not? We can get a few things off our minds. You know what I mean?"

"I was thinking the same thing. You think Harry will be up for going?"  
Harry's been pretty distance since you've been in the Hospital Wing, especially after the other night. He barely spoke a word to Ron or Hermione.

"It's worth a try." Hermione shrugged. "Why don't you ask him and see if Donovan and the others want to go to."

"Okay." Ron stood up. "I'll come get you later tonight then?"

"Yeah sounds good."

Ron pecked Hermione on the cheek before he left to the boys' dorms.  
Hermione decided to go get showered and ready herself.

**[and when I'm with her, I am thinking of you]**

There were many people from every house at the party, but mainly Slytherins. It was in the dungeons after all. Not many people wanted to risk the chance of getting caught.

Draco Malfoy was standing near the punch table scanning the floor for a lovely lady to dance with when his eyes fell upon Hermione. As much as he hated to admit it, she looked good. He didn't realize she had such a body on her. The low rise jeans she was wearing and the fitted baby tee really showed off her assets.  
Then again it could have been the 6 shots of vodka that Malfoy had taken. After all, it was the alcohol that convinced him to come to the party. 

He gave Hermione another once over. She was with Ron, the Twins and their girlfriends, Donovan, Daniel and Eric. Harry decided to stay behind and visit Hagrid himself, and Ginny and Luna were on a double date with Seamus and Dean. The Twins had asked Oliver to come, but he technically being a teacher decided not to come. However, his girlfriend Marvy Morrison was here with her friends from Ravenclaw.

Hermione caught Malfoy's eye. He smirked impressed that she actually came. She gave a small smile as if saying thank you for the invite. Malfoy threw a small nod acknowledging her presence and continue on with his search for a dance partner.  
Malfoy poured back another shot. That's when he spotted her. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/raven%20abad.jpg.html)

Raven Abad. She was dancing with another 7th year from her house. Malfoy didn't know much about her except that she was a pureblood and that she's been trying to get his attention for a few weeks now.  
Her hair was straight and black, and settle just beneath her shoulders. She was nicely tanned, brown eyes, thin lips, a nice curvy, but petite body. She definitely was a looker. She wore a fitted turquoise dress. It had spaghetti straps and a mesh panel that exposed her abdomen.  
Malfoy watched as she wiggled her way down to the floor. The dress barely covered her bottom. When she reached the floor she turned around and snuck Malfoy a wink. He was taken a back slightly. He didn't realize she caught him staring. Malfoy knew not to pass that up twice. He took another shot, his buzz pretty strong now, and strutted his way towards her.

Without even so much as an excuse me, Malfoy came from behind Abad, and pulled her away by the waist from her previous dance partner. The Ravenclaw flipped Malfoy off and sulked away to the punch table.  
Abad, of course, didn't even protest to Malfoy's advancement. She just continued dancing working him to the music.  
She definitely wasn't shy. She allowed Malfoy to run his hands all over her. She grinded her rear against him working an arousal out of him. 

She turned around to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck continuing to grind against him.  
"There's the _Slytherin Prince_ I've been waiting for."  
She referred to his growing arousal.  
"How about we go somewhere a little more private?"

Malfoy didn't need to say a word. He grabbed her hand and quickly maneuvered his way through the dancing crowd to one of the many rooms that the dungeons held.  
The moment they were alone Abad attacked Malfoy's lips. She bit and sucked on them until they were swollen. Malfoy, although aggressive in the bedroom, he wasn't one to take things rough. But the many shots of alcohol said differently.  
He kissed her back with just as much force and she hurriedly unbutton his shirt. Malfoy easily ripped away the girl's dress to find that she wasn't wearing knickers of any kind.

Malfoy couldn't believe it. This girl came here tonight with a purpose and he was going to full fill it. Boy, how he was going to fill it. He quickly unfastened his pants letting them drop to his ankles. Raven jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist.  
She groaned as he slammed her against the cold brick wall.  
Malfoy lips claimed her neck. He sucked hard leaving his mark all the way down to her shoulder. Abad moaned scratching at his back from his skillful mouth on her breast. Savagely, he sucked one petite breast into his mouth as his hand played with the nipple on the other.

"Malfoy, please!" Abad begged with wanton need.

Malfoy smirked against her skin. That's what he was waiting for. He loved to tease girls mindlessly until they were begging for him. Slowly, he dragged his mouth away from her breast, lightly pinching her nipple between his teeth as he did so.  
Abad's hiss turned into a moan as the sensation shot straight to her soaking core.

She couldn't wait anymore. She reached down and grabbed Malfoy's erect member.  
It was Malfoy's turn to moan.  
She gave it a few long strokes before placing it at her dripping entrance.  
Malfoy didn't even wait. He harshly pushed his serpent in.

"Shit!" Abad groaned at sensation of Malfoy suddenly filling her.  
A moan escaped Malfoy as well.  
He didn't even wait for her to adjust to him. Malfoy went to town right away.  
Fast and hard he thrust into her. Abad matched his pace.

Malfoy's mind suddenly drifted off to you. He remembered the time right before potions class. He had you in an empty hallway, up against the wall with your legs wrapped around him, just like this.  
Malfoy lips began to leave his mark on Abad's other side of her neck. As he did so he remembered the coconut-vanilla scent of your neck.  
Abad moved Malfoy's lips to hers. She ferociously kissed him. Malfoy tasted Abad's, but all he could think about was the sweet honey taste of your mouth.

Malfoy tried to shake the thought as he tightened Abad's legs around his hips and drove deeper into her. Abad's orgasm hit her as she slammed down on his driving member.  
Malfoy watched as her body shook in ecstasy and all he could see was you holding his body close as you screamed his name at the top of your lungs.

The thought of you caused Malfoy's own release. His thrust slowed down as he rode out his own orgasm.  
Malfoy fell against the wall while still keeping Abad upright as the two of them came down from their high.

"That was better than I thought it was going to be." Abad sighed. Her head falling onto Malfoy's shoulder.

Malfoy didn't say a word. He slowly set Abad down on the floor. He picked up his pants from around his ankles and fastened them back up.

"Do you mind?" Abad ask waving Malfoy's wand, which had fallen out of his pocket.

"No." Malfoy grabbed his wand and quickly repaired her dress. He also casted a anti-pregnancy spell on her and one on himself as well. Malfoy usually practiced safe sex, but tonight the alcohol took over.  
Malfoy found his shirt and slipped it on. 

"Definitely have to do that again." Abad commented as she ran her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Yeah." Malfoy said mindlessly as he got the last button done on his shirt. Malfoy also wasn't one to shag a girl twice unless it was a phenomenal shag and those were rare.

"See you around Malfoy." She winked at him before exiting the room.

Malfoy could hear the music through the ajar door. Did he really want to go back to the party? His mind was so fogged and he couldn't figure out if it was the alcohol or if it was because of you.  
Fixing his own hair, he decided to go back to the Slytherin common room.  
He had had enough fun for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said I'm not a doctor so excuse my lack of medical knowledge.
> 
> Also, I'm not a fan of underage sex, but lets face it. You know it was going down at Hogwarts and I strongly believe Draco Malfoy was getting down. Haha!
> 
> WRAP IT UP FOLKS!


	26. 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, tons of italics going on.  
> The first set is Draco having an argument with himself. The bold italics are him and the plain italics are his sub-conscience.  
> The second set of italics are a dream told in Draco's POV and present tense. Plus some the italics broke and I keep trying to fix it, but it won't let me. Sorry :(  
>  **WARNING: SMUT (but nothing crazy)**

  
A little over a week has passed since Snape had given you the Awakening potion. Your vitals were stable, but you showed no sign of life.  
In the meantime, everyone's life went back to normal or as normal as it could be.  
Right now students were having dinner with the exception of two: you of course, and Draco Malfoy. Instead of having dinner, Draco Malfoy was up in the Hospital Wing visiting you.  
He usually came during dinner time and early morning on the weekends. He knew no one would be visiting you during these times; therefore, he could have some time alone with you. However, he never stayed long. He would ask Madam Pomfrey how you were doing, sit quietly next to you for a good five minutes then leave. He wouldn't say a word. He barely looked at you. He just sat there and left.

Ever since the night of the party Malfoy hasn't been able to keep his mind off you. All he could think about was how he wished it was you he was kissing and leaving his mark on. He wished it was your legs wrapped around his waist as he thrust in and out of you. He wished it was you pushed up against the wall as you screamed his name as you came undone. He wished it all would have been with you and not Abad.

_**God, do I really mean that?!** _

_Yes, yes you do._

_**Bloody hell, I do! It's not so bad though, right? I mean it's natural to fantasize about someone.** _

_She's a Gryffindor._

_**So. I've shagged Gryffindors before.** _

_She's a half-blood._

_**Eh, that’s a bit of a problem. But we can get past that, can’t we?** _

_Father wouldn’t approve._

_**That's true. Ugh! What’s wrong with me?**_

_You like Emerson._

_**I do not!**_

_Yes you do._

"No I don’t!" Malfoy barked accidently. Luckily, Madam Pomfrey didn't hear him. 

_I get it. You like her. You don’t need to get all feelings about it._

_**I never said I liked her.**_

_You don't have to. I know how you really feel._

_**Oh, really? And what's that?**_

_One. Her body. You love her body._

_**Merlin, yes! So curvy and full. Let's not forget that laugh.**_

_Yes, so enchanting! And those lips!_

_**Yes, her lips! So inviting and with the most beautiful smile to match.**_

_Ah, yes... that smile..._

"Here again, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came out of her office with a pile of sheets. 

"Yes, Ma’am." He answered coming out of his internal battle with himself. 

"Third time this week. You know Ms. Emerson might not be waking up for awhile."  
Madam Pomfrey levitated you in the air with her wand.  
"Do you mind, dear?" 

Malfoy shook his head no. He stood up and pulled off the old sheets. Madam Pomfrey gave him the clean ones and he quickly replaced them. Gently, Madam Pomfrey set you back down. She then replaced your comforter with a fresh one. 

"How is she?" Malfoy asked barely stealing a glance at you. 

"The usual, dear. Her conditions are stabled." She answered as she tucked you in. "Now move along. I have a few test to run. You can come back tomorrow." 

"Thank you." He gave Madam Pomfrey a small courtesy nod. "Have a good night." 

"You too, dear." 

Malfoy stole one last look at you before exiting the Hospital wing.

  
**[You know my heart; How to make me stop and how to make me go, you should know I love everything about you]**

  
Later that night, in the Slytherin common room, the same platinum blonde hair boy was tossing and turning in his bed. You would think by the movements and sounds he was making that he was having a nightmare, but you would be wrong. In fact, he was having quite a pleasant dream.

_Carefully, I laid Emerson onto the black silk sheets of my king size bed. Like she did on the night of the Welcome Back dance, she scoots back to the headboard until the tips of her fingers touch it. I hover over her, admiring her beauty. Her soft honey brown eyes were glistening as she looks up at me. Her soft skin is warm as I take one of her hands in mine, and even under the loose clothing she's wearing I can still see her curvaceous body trying to hide from me._

_"Emerson, you're so beautiful." I confess to her.  
_Before I know, Emerson hooks her leg with mine and flips me around onto my back._ _

_"Don't call me that." She says as she swings her leg over my hips to straddle me._

_"Why?"_

_"Just don't call me that." She frowns._

_"Well what do I call you," I reach up and caress her face, " because pretty doesn't exactly cut it?"_

_"Anything, but beautiful."_

_I grab her by the waist and sit her down beside me._  
_"But you are."  
_I gently kiss her forehead.__

_She smiles before admitting,  
_"Michael use to call me that."_ _

_I frown at her confession, but only for a moment.  
_"Well, I guess absolutely stunning will have to do."_ _

_She chuckles.  
_"Dork."_ _

_I lean in to kiss her, but the moment I put my lips to hers she has her hand on my chest pushing me away._

_"Something wrong?" I ask concern._

_"Malfoy, I have something to tell you." Her tone was serious._  
_I remain quiet allowing her to continue._  
_"I think I'm in,"_  
_Oh Merlin's beard, she's going to say it isn't she?!  
_"Lust with you."__

_Whew! For a moment there I thought she was going to say the other L word. Well, that's a relief!_

_"Lust, huh? That's a first."_

_"I know it sounds funny, but there's something about you that just drives me absolutely mad."_

_"How so?" I cock an eyebrow._

_"Well for starters... your touch. Every time you touch me I get chills throughout my body. And your hair... I love the way it feels when I run my fingers through it."_

_She reaches her hand to the nape of my neck and gently twist a few of my locks between her fingers._

_"When I look into your eyes, I instantly get lost in them. I feel as if I'm in a different world and that sexy smirk of yours makes me melt."_  
_She bit down on the corner of her lip.  
_"But you know what really drives me mad?"__

_"What?" I ask intrigued with her confession._

_"Your lips... thin, mobile, and full of sin." She hums. "When you kiss me, I get weak. So weak in fact, that if you weren't holding me I'd be a bloody mess on the floor."_

_I definitely knew I could get Emerson's gears going, but I didn't think I had this effect on her. In that case, I'm in "lust" with her too._  
_I constantly crave to have my hands running up and down her body. I need to feel every curve. Her eyes... so angelic. I _can almost see the secrets and emotion she hides within them. I love the way her long dark hair swings back and forth _when she struts down the halls. But when it comes to her kisses, full of passion and desire... I'm left breathless.  
_But to be honest, what really kills me is her smile. It puts the sun to shame. So radiant. So uplifting. So beautiful.____

_"Malfoy, I've become so infatuated with you that I'm starting to fall behind in my classes, because I'm reminiscing about how your lips feel against my skin, or how it slightly tickles when you softly whisper into my ear." Her hand moves from my neck and ghost over my ear.  
_"You even haunt me in my dreams. I wake up in the middle of night almost soaked in sweat, feeling all hot and bothered." She admits with a blush._ _

_"You dream about me?" I smirk._  
_She blushes even more, batting her eyelashes.  
_"Can you tell me, in exact detail, what those dreams are about?"__

_"Well let’s just say my parents wouldn't approve of it." She mumbles shyly._

_"That's okay." I lightly run my fingers down her arm._  
_She watches as my hand finds it's way under her shirt, working it's way up her back, leaving goose bumps in its wake.  
_"You don't need to be embarrass. Girls fantasize about me all the time." I tease her.__

_She glares at me._  
_"You're doing that on purpose."  
_She refers to my roaming hand.__

_"Doing what?" I skillfully unsnap her bra._

_She doesn't respond. She bites her lip as my hand leaves her shirt._  
_I gently push her onto her back. I climb on top of her pinning her down.  
_Emerson reaches for the hem of my shirt.__

_"Off." She pulls it up._

_I chuckle as I shift my weight for her to remove my shirt._  
_She lets out a small sigh upon seeing my bare chest._  
_She took her nails and delicately drags them down my torso._  
_A low moan escapes my lips.  
_She smiles, proud of herself.__

_I may know how to make her twist and shout, but she definitely knows how to get me going as well.  
_My lips found her neck. I gently suck and nibble leaving little love marks along her skin. Her back arches as I kiss a sweet spot on her neck._ _

_"Malfoy!" She whimpers._

_"Ella," I travel up to her ear._

_"Yes..." She sighs breathlessly._

_"I want you." I whisper pressing a soft kiss just underneath her ear._

_"Well guess what?" She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me towards her. "You can have me."  
_She whispers, her lips grazing against my earlobe._ _

_I don't even try to second guess her. I take her shirt and pull it off of her. Her bra, although unstrapped, was still covering her chest. Nervously, she takes it off. I gaze at her perky breast. They weren't as big as most girls I've been with, but they suit her wonderfully._

_"You're perfect." I kiss her lips.  
_She blushes._ _

_I run kisses from her stomach up to her breast. I circle my tongue around her left areola, while my right hand massages her other breast. Her nipples become tense from my teasing tongue. My mouth leaves her chest and finds her neck. Sensuously, I suck on it then move to her jaw line laying soft kisses along it._  
_She lets out a soft moan. Her hands slide down the sides of my body to the rim of my sweat pants. She loosens the tie on them. Once done, she pulls them down half way and I shake them off the rest of the way . Now only in my underwear, I'm determine to see hers as well.  
_Quickly, I slide her out of her sweats along with her underwear, two in one. Emerson, now laid completely naked beneath me. She's absolutely marvelous.__

_"Malfoy, I never," she starts, but I silence her with a kiss._  
_I know what she's going to say. She's a virgin. I kiss her softly letting her know it was okay; everything was going to be fine. This reassures her.  
_"Please, don't hurt me."__

_"I promise."_  
_I take off the remaining of my clothing and position myself on her. Carefully, I place myself at her entrance. Slowly, I glide the tip in._  
_I look down at Emerson. Her eyes were shut close. I pull out of her.  
_"Am I hurting you?"__

_"No, I'm just scared."_

_I roll off of her._  
_"There's nothing to be scared about."  
_I try to reassuring her.__

_"It's just that I'm not so sure about this anymore."_

_I lift her face to mine,_  
_"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wait."  
_I gently caress her cheek with my thumb. She did the same to me and smiles.__

_"You're too sweet." She scoots closer to me, bringing her lips to mine._

_At first, the kiss is soft and slow then she turns it into a forceful kiss of lust with a hint of passion. She parts my lips with her tongue and begins to explore the inside of my mouth. I do the same with hers. She taste so sweet. As our tongues, explore the depths of each other's mouths, her hand slowly runs down my chess. Lower and lower her hand traces. I grow with anticipation as she draws closer to my manhood. I'm bewildered. One moment she's telling me she wasn't sure about this then the next she's sending this complete erotic sensation throughout my body. I take her wandering hand in mine and pull away from the tasteful kiss. I give her a confuse look._

_"What are you doing?" I ask._  
_She answers with a playful smirk._  
_"Are you sure?"  
_She softly nods her head yes.__

_I have to admit I'm happy to hear that. I find her mouth once again and she welcomes me in, her lips part and meet mine. She wraps her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. The kiss turns into a teasing one._  
_Her hips move unconsciously against mine, making my groin throb. I need her now. I want her now. I take my position on her and repeat the same process I did before. I don't want to hurt her. I'm going to keep that promise. I look at Emerson's face for any sign of pain, but there isn't any. With one hard push, I push past her barrier taking her as mine._  
_I look down at her to make sure she's okay. She nods her head letting me know everything is fine.  
_I move my hips eagerly as I find a slow smooth motion. Waves of pleasure build between us. Her breathing changes and I increase my speed just a bit. She grips the sheets in pleasure. Deeper and deeper I push inside her. She whimpers and settles her hands on my hips. Her fingernails dig into my skin with each long stroke I make.__

_"Malfoy," she calls out._  
_My pace becomes faster and faster.  
_She moans loudly as do I.__

_"I... I... love you." She moans as she comes around me._

 

Draco shot up in his bed. His body drenched in sweat  
_What a dream._  
He stood up and slipped on some sweats and a jumper.  
_I need some air_  


  
**[... ... ...]**

A certain Gryffindor couple was taking a late night rendezvous as well. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley sat peacefully along the lake snuggling with each other. There was no breeze and the night sky was clear, except for the millions of stars that lit up the sky.

"Ron, you know we could get caught just out here in the open like this, right?" Hermione reminded her boyfriend for the fifth time tonight.

"Yes I know, but like I told you the last four times no one is awake at this hour."

"Because they're all getting their rest for tomorrow classes." Hermione nagged.

"Mione, can I just be with you for once without you being worried about something else." Ron said a bit irritated.

"You see me every day. What's the big deal?" She asked.

"I see you in class." He pointed out. "And when we're alone something always comes up or you're distracted by something else. At least I know that no one could disturb us right now and it’s just you and me together trying to enjoy one an others company." 

Hermione knew Ron was right. They haven't really been alone with each other for a while now. Whenever they were, they were studying for their O.W.L's, or someone would interrupt them, and with the recent events it was hard to concentrate on their relationship that needed a lot of work on. Not that it was going badly or anything, but they were always arguing and they took notice to that. They have been trying hard not to bicker with each other, but it wasn't going very well. But that was Hermione and Ron. That made their relationship stronger, that's what made them hold on just a bit longer.

"Thank you." Hermione said after awhile.

"For what?"

"For this. I know you've been trying hard for us to spend some quality time together, and I know me nagging all the time doesn't exactly help. The least I can do is meet you half way." 

It was true. Ron has been trying his best to spend time alone with Hermione and each time he succeeded, she would complain, but deep down she truly appreciated it and enjoyed the time she spent with him.

"You’re welcome." He kissed the back of her head because Hermione was sitting in front of him in-between his legs. 

Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder. She closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting warmth of his arms. Everything was perfect. Her and Ron alone without any distractions. This was it. She knew at this very moment what she was feeling was true. Hermione deeply sighed and looked up at her beloved red haired boyfriend.

"Ron." She spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" He looked down at her.

"I love you." 

Ron took her cheek in his hand and softly planted a kiss on her soft thin lips. Hermione closed her eyes. She was savoring this moment the best that she can. Ron broke away from the kiss, looked passionately into Hermione’s caramel brown eyes, and said, 

"I love you too."

  
**[... ... ...]**  
Despite classes in the morning, Hogwarts castle was buzzing with late night activity.  
Michael had snuck out of the common room to visit a dear friend and a lost love. He snuck into the hospital wing to visit the only girl he truly loved. He didn't know how he managed to let you slip through his fingers so easily. 

Michael sat beside you holding your hand in his. Michael didn't visit you a lot, but nights when he couldn't sleep, he would sneak down to see you.

Michael's social life was getting better. People were talking to him again. Not like they use to, but he was capable to keep at least a 5-minute conversation with most people. Little by little, he talked to Eric and Daniel, but he hasn't once talked to Donovan or Harry. They haven't talked once since the fight that they had with Malfoy.  
However, that was the least of his worries.  
His main concern was your health and believe it or not, Lavender Brown. Not that he was concerned specifically for her, but he was worried about being around her. Besides classes, he's been avoiding her the best that he could.  
Whenever she tried to make contact with him, he would ignore her. Michael started to take different routes to class just to avoid her. He even took his lunch elsewhere so he could avoid her in the Great Hall. However, something had happened that confused Michael greatly. The past few days he had found himself smelling like perfume and finding lipstick marks on the collars of his shirts. He didn't know how it happened, but he thinks Lavender had something to do with it. But he had no proof and he didn't remember a thing except for what happened earlier in the afternoon.

Michael was on his way to the dungeons for potions when he ran into Lavender. She was trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't have it.

_"Lavender, I'm serious. I told you already. I don't want anything to do with you."_

_"Just listen to me, please." Lavender pushed on._

_"No. I told you already that I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be anywhere near you."_

_"Michael, I'm really getting tired of doing this."_

_"Tired of doing what?"_

He had asked her, but she had disappeared into thin air. Not only that, but he found himself standing in front of Snape's classroom. 

_How in the bloody hell did I get here? Where's Lavender? I could have sworn I was talking to her._

Michael pushed the confusion aside and walked into class to find Lavender sitting towards the front of the class next to Parvati. Not only that. He discovered that he had miss half of class already.  
He didn't know how it happened. He could have sworn he was running on time.

Michael was still a hot mess over it. He knew without a doubt that he was talking to Lavender, but how he managed to waste so much time and get to the dungeons was still a mystery to him. Lavender was up to something and he knew it, but he didn't know how to prove it. He needed help and the only person he knew that would be willing to help him was you. He thought about going to Hermione, but considering the last time him and her spoke, he decided against it.

"Beautiful, I hope you wake up soon. I could really use your help."  
Michael stroked your arm.  
"It's been rough not seeing you walking around the castle laughing and smiling. It's just killing me inside. I miss you so much."  
He sighed deeply and for the remainder of the night Michael slept quietly by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned I'm really bad with tenses?


	27. 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you find grammer/spelling mistakes. I didn't really take the time to edit this chapter like I usually do.

The weekend had finally come, meaning Thanksgiving was only a few days. Therefore, Dumbledore arranged a Hogsmead trip for the occasion. However, before The Golden Trio decided to visit the adventurous town they came to pay a visit to you. Quietly, the three of them chatted amongst themselves while you were dreamt away...

　

　

_A full moon is set high in the sky giving light to the Dark Forest; however, this isn't the only visible light. Different colors of sparks and lights are shooting from wands of both good and evil._

_In the Dark Forest, there is a battle going on between the forces of good and evil. Amongst the side of good are the students of the DA, or also known as Dumbledore's Army, the Staff of Hogwarts Castle, and the Order of the Phoenix. Werewolves, dementors, Death Eaters, Giants, and of course Voldemore himself on the side of evil._

_There were casualities from both sides of the field despite everyone's effort to beat their opponent._

_In one of your battles with a Death Eater, you lost the use of your wand arm. So now, you counted on your left arm to correctly aim for you._

 

But back in reality, you were softly groaning.

　

"Do you guys hear that?" Harry asked excitedly. "It sounds like she's waking up! Come on Fey!"

He pleaded hopefully.

　

_"FEY DUCK!!!"_

　

_You obey Harry's voice and quickly fall to the ground. Just in time too. A death eater, had sent a curse your way. It barely passes over your head. You send a jinx back hitting the death eater, before thanking Harry who is now battling Voldemort._

_"Crucio!!" Voldemort shouts._

_A beam of light shoots out of Voldemort's wand and heads straight towards Harry. He tries to dodge it, but it was too late. The curse hits him square in the chest._

_The screams from Harry travels to your ears. You turn around to find him screaming in agony on the floor. You finish off your opponent and run to Harry's side._

_Members of the Order distract Voldemort as Harry recovers._

　

"Harry. Harry." You mumbled in your sleep.

　

"I'm right here, Fey. I'm right here." He held your hand tighter.

　

"I think she's dreaming." Hermione said. "The potion Snape gave her has her dream right before she's suppose to wake up." She said knowingly.

　

"I'll go get Madam Pomfrey then." Ron said.

He knew the possibilities of the potion. He had faith abilities, but he knew what would happen if things didn't go well. And for that they were going to need Madam Pomfrey.

 

_"Harry, are you okay?" You ask as soon as the spell wears off._

_"Behind you." He groans in pain. Without any effort, you turn around and send a stunning spell to the enemy behind you._

_"Are you all right, Harry?" You grab him by the arm and help him up._

　

_"I'm fine. Now go, before he tries to hurt you."_

_You hesitate leaving him, but you see Hermione and Ginny fighting off a giant in the distance. Since Harry had smembers of the Order with him you figure he will be fine._

_When you reach a scratch up Hermione and Ginny. Ginny has a black eye, and is sporting a blooding nose. Hermione has blood slowly dripping down her right knee and scrapes all over her arms._

_"STUPIFY!!!" Hermione shouts._

_The spell hits the giant, but it only paralyzed it for a few seconds then it begins to growl savagely._

_"Need help?" You ask the two girls._

 

_"We tried everything. Stunning spells, jinxes, hexes! None of it seems to work. The stunning spell only stops it for a second." Ginny explains as she dodges a blow from the giant._

_"Maybe we just need more power." You suggest._

_"Ginny and I already tried the both of us. He was out for a minute! AGH!!!"_

_Hermione jumps to the ground nearly missing a blow from the Giant's club._

_"Then he was back up throwing that wrenched over-sized stick of his." She picks herself back up in frustration._

　

_"We'll try the three of us, but first let’s get rid of that damn tree he has. Ready?!"_

_The three of you point your wands at the tree trunk the giant is clutching on to._

_"One!"_

_The club was making it's way for another blow._

_"THREE!"_

_You jump ahead._

　

_"EXPELLIARMUS!!!"_

_You all shouted at once._

_The spell sent the club flying out of the giant's hand and hitting it in the head, causing the giant to stumble._

_"Now!" Hermione barks._

_This time you guys didn't wait to the count of three._

_"STUPIFY!!!"_

_The magic from all of your wands join into a massive circle and hits the giant's chest knocking him unconscious._

　

 

"What seems to be going on here?" Madam Pomfrey asked rushing to your side.

　

"She's starting to wake up." Harry answered excitedly.

　

"Oh dear." Madam Pomfrey frets. "She seems to be stable."

She checked the monitors.

"Any sign of struggle or some sort?"

　

"No she's just making groaning noises and she's talking a bit." Hermione answered. "Do you think she will wake up just fine?"

　

"I don't know Ms.Granger. She is stable, but you know what could happen."

　

"What do you guys mean? What could happen?" Harry asked suspiciously.

　

Hermione and Madam Pomfrey shared a nervous look.

　

"Umm, Harry it's probably best if we spoke outside." Hermione said.

　

"No. We can speak right here. I’m not leaving Fey's side."

　

"Ugh Fine." Hermione sighed. "Now don't be upset, but the potion Snape gave El has a side effect."

　

"What’s the side affect?" Harry was beginning to worry. "What could possibly be worse than her being in a coma?"

　

"Death, Harry. Death." Hermione replied gravely.

　

Harry looked to Ron for any sign of surprise, but there wasn't any.

　

"You knew too?" Harry asked outraged. "You knew and didn’t tell me!"

　

"Harry, I asked him not to because I knew you would react like this." Hermione stepped in.

　

"Damn right I would. One of our best friends could die tonight. "

_"Are both of you okay?" You ask after the giant falls to the ground._

_"We're fine. How are you holding up?" Hermione ask._

　

_This is your first time in battle with the dark forces. You are holding up just fine, but you were scared out of your mind._

_"I'm okay." You lied. "I'm just worried about Harry."_

_"He'll be fine. This isn't the first time Harry has gone up against Voldemort." Hermione tried to reassure you._

_You know Hermione is right, but this is scary as hell._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"_

　

Your head jerks quickly to see Harry on the floor screaming once again in agony.

 

Your heart monitor dropped a little as a tear escaped your eye. Madam Pomfrey immediately took action

　

"Give her some room." Madam Pomfrey demanded shooing the Golden Trip away from the bed.

Harry reluctantly released your hand.

　

"I need one of you to grab the Headmaster." She ordered calmly

Without any hesitation, Ron sprinted out of the room.

Madam Pomfrey opened the drawer to your nightstand and pulled out a syringe and a vile filled with a clear liquid.

　

"What do we do?" Hermione asked frantically.

　

"Just stay calm. Everything will be all right. Her heart is still beating. She'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey tried to reassure Hermione.

 

_It hurt you to see Harry in so much pain. His fist were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. You can almost hear the gritting of his teeth._

　

_"HARRY!!!!!!" You can't take it anymore. You begin to run towards him, but Ginny and Hermione holdyou back._

_"No, El! You could get seriously hurt." Both girls try their best to restrain you._

_"I don't care! He needs help!" You break free from Hermione and Ginny's grip._

_Just in time too! Voldemort just conjured a sword and was running straight towards Harry._

_Voldemort drew the sword up and was ready to strike._

_"Noooooooo!" You scream._

_You jump in front of Harry. The sword penetrates through your back piercing your heart._

　

_"Idiot child. How dare you interfere. Now you will die for this worthless boy."_

_Voldemort snarled._

_With those last words from his mouth, all of the Dark Lord's forces disappear into the night._

_Harry recovers from the Cruciatus Curse hand pulls you into his arms._

_"Fey, what did you do?" He holds you close, tears already forming in his eyes. "You should have let me die."_

_"Harry, I..." You begin to speak, but everything starts to become cloudy._

 

　

Dumbledore came charging into the Hospital Wing with Professor Snape and Ron behind him, but it was too late.

You had already flat-lined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned tenses? =/ =p
> 
> Also, it might be awhile for the next update. I need to do a lot of editing. Plus, I'm in the middle of movin. So between work, packing, and updating I am extremely behind on sleep.  
> I also want to try to get up the next chapter for my "Will You Marry Me?" work as well.


	28. 28

The Hospital Wing became very quite at the sound of the continuous beep. Ron's grip on Hermione tightened, Harry kicked a nearby bed and was quietly sobbing, and Dumbledore and Snape stood still for a moment while Madam Pomfrey called the death time. They knew the risk from taking the Awakening Potion, but they didn't think it actually would happen....

_As the cloudy mist began to clear, you see two silhouettes standing in front of you: one of a man and the other of a woman. You squint your eyes trying to figure out who they were. Finally, the mist cleared completely and you saw a man with jet-black hair, brown eyes, and glasses. The woman was tall, thin, and had long fiery red hair and green eyes. You gasped as realization struck you._

_"You're... you're Harry's parents. Lily and James Potter!" You recognized them from pictures that Harry has shown you. However, Harry was a mirror image of his dad... except for his eyes, he had his mother eyes._

_"Yes we are. It's finally nice to meet you, Ella." Lily Potter said with a smile._

_"Wait a minute. How do you know who I am?" You were surprised._

_"We're always watching Harry. We watch him grow, and see the people he has befriended and come to love. And you my dear, are definitely one of them." James Potter answered._

_"You dear, are very special to Harry. You mean a great deal to him, which is why we can't allow you to die." Mrs. Potter continued._

_"I'm dead?!" You were horrified._

_"Well, yes, but this is why we're here." Mrs. Potter continued. "Harry is going to need someone by his side. Someone dear to him to help him through the struggles he's going to face, someone he loves dearly and someone that loves him back just as much. He's going to need a friend like you."_

_"But I thought you can't bring people back to life, not even in the wizardry world. It's impossible." You questioned._

_"Yes, but that's what we call miracles. We make the impossible happen. We have the power to make that happen." He smiled kindly._

_Your heart warmed at the sight of it. His smile reminded you of Harry, one that is intrigued and friendly. You were glad that you had a way back home. You couldn't stand the thought of your mom living alone, or not being able to see your friends and love ones again. The thought of leaving your mother and even Harry, for that matter, devastated you. You weren't ready to die, just like you weren't ready to say goodbye to your...._

_"Ummm..." You open your mouth nervously, "have you guys seen my dad? Is he here with you?"_

_"Yes he is." Lily smiled. "We actually have a message from him. He told us to tell you that he loves you and that everything is going to be okay."_

_Your eyes swelled with tears at the message, but it also brought you comfort. You were happy to know that your dad was in a good place.  
"Thank you."_

_"Well my dear, I believe it's time that you are on your way. I'm afraid your friends are in an awfully sad mood."_

_"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter." You gave them both a tight hug._

_"Please tell Harry we love him." said James Potter. "Give him a hug for me."_

_"And a kiss from me." Lily Potter added. "Take care of him for us dear." Lily Potter kissed you on the forehead and everything became cloudy again._

"Severus, can you please notify Mr. Warrington?" Dumbledore turned to him.

Snape nodded and turned to one of the pictures on the wall.

"I should probably send Matilda an owl." Madam Pomfrey said wiping her tears away.

Suddenly, their was a spike on the monitor. 

Everyone's head shot to the machine.

_cough cough cough_

You struggled to catch your breath. The line on the heart monitor slowly began to move up and down. Your heart rate was going up along with the rest of your vitals. Dumbledore grabbed his wand from his robe and aimed it at your throat saying a spell that allowed you to breathe normally.

"There is no need for that owl, and there is certainly no need for these devices anymore." With another wave of Dumbledore's wand all the muggle machines were gone.

"Welcome back, Ms. Emerson. How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked with a relief smile.

"Sore..." You croaked quietly. "And thirsty."

"Here. Take this." Snape approached your bedside and pulled out a vile from his robe. "Open."

You parted your lips and allowed him to pour the potion down your throat. It was warm and tasted like butterscotch.

"What was that, Professor?" You asked as Madam Pomfrey handed you a glass of water.

"It's going to help you feel better and get well faster." Snape stated.

"I know you all want to visit with her right now," Dumbledore turned to the Golden Trio, "but it's best that we let Ms. Emerson get some rest. You can visit her in the morning." Dumbledore said. Everyone gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Harry being the last, which made you blush slightly.

"I'll see you in the morning, Fey." He said. "I love you."  
He pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"I love you too, Harry." You smiled at him. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
You waved by to the Golden Trio.

"You'll have to take another one of these in the morning." Snape placed a small vile on the nightstand. "After that you should be fine."

"Thanks, Professor."

"We're glad to have you back, Ms. Emerson. " Dumbledore smiled at you. "Get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Professor." You said as Professor Dumbledore and Snape left the hospital wing.

"Here you go, dear." Madam Pomfrey handed you a sleeping potion.  
You frowned at her.  
"I know, dear. I promise it's the last one. With the potion Snape gave you, you should be out of here the day after tomorrow."  
You swallowed the potion which lead you in a nice and peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/Lily_and_James_Potter.jpg.html)

  
It was the next afternoon. The Golden Trio had stopped by in the morning, but you were still sleeping. So they stopped by during lunch with a tray a food for you.  
However, you asked if you could talk to Harry alone so Hermione and Ron had just left.

"You were really hungry, weren't you?" Harry asked he took the empty tray from you and set it aside.

"Well I haven't ate in what? Almost three weeks?"

"Something like that." He chuckled as you finished the last of your pumpkin juice. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well first I want to talk about when you saw Michael kissing me."

"Oh." Harry's jaw clenched.

"I'm sorry that you got so upset, but he did ask me for a goodnight kiss and I told him it was fine; however, I was expecting a kiss on the cheek. He caught me off guard with that kiss, but it's not like I fought him on it."

"I just don't like him, Fey. I hate what he did to you. You deserve so much more than that and for him to cheat on you with your friend..."

"I know, Harry. I know." You stopped him before he began to get more angry. "But I'm trying to learn to forgive him."

"He doesn't deserve your forgiveness." He sniped.

You sighed. You knew that Harry was just trying to protect you, but you also knew Harry was right. Michael didn't deserve your forgiveness. However, you were too kind hearted to not forgive him. Although, it was going to take some time.

"Everyone deserves forgiveness."

"And what do you get out of it? What do you get for forgiving him."

You reached out and grabbed Harry's hand.  
"You, Harry."  
You smiled softly.  
"I get to have friends like you that I know that love me and care about me."

Harry enlaced his fingers with yours and smiled.

"Harry, I have something really important to tell you. Something that happened last night."

Harry stayed quiet allowing you to continue.

"But it needs to stay between me and you. Promise?"

"I promise." Harry nodded.

"Well, Harry as you know last night I well... I died."  
Harry nodded acknowledging your statement.  
"I would have remained dead if it wasn't for your parents."

"My parents? What do you mean?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

"I saw them last night. They were the ones who brought me back."

"But how?" He asked dumbfounded. "They're dead."

"I was dead too." You reminded him. "I wish you could have seen them, Harry. They looked so beautiful. So kind. They said they're watching over you all the time and that they love you very much."

Harry smiled at the comforting statement.

"They wanted me to give you something. Come closer." You beckoned him.  
Harry leaned closer to you.  
You embraced your arms around Harry as tight as you could. He wrapped his arms around you too, holding you close.  
You gave him a loving kiss on the cheek as you pulled away from him.  
"That was from them too."  
You smiled.

"Thank you, Fey." Harry wiped away his misty eyes. "I always hoped that they be up their watching me and knowing that they are... it makes me feel like I'm not alone, you know?"

"But you're not alone, Harry. You have me, and you have Ron, and Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan. You're never alone, Harry."

Harry smiled weakly. He knew that, but it wasn't the same as having his parents. Besides recent events you always had your parents in your life, and Ron had his parents and so did Hermione. It was hard not feel lonely at times.  
Speaking of lonely...

"Fey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Harry. Anything."

"Why did you... why did you do it?" He asked looking at your scarred arms. 

"Oh."   
You said quietly. It was the last thing you expected Harry to ask. Harry may have been known for meddling, but he wasn't the type to get into others personal business.  
"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"No. Don't be sorry about that. Don't ever be sorry for any of this. I just want to know what in the world you were going through to make you do this to yourself. You're so much stronger."

Your eyes were filling with tears.

"I just had a lot on my plate. With all the extra studying and homework, and trying to catch up the boys, and Michael, then my dad. It was more than I could take. I didn't know what to do. I... I just wanted it all to go away..." Tears fell from your eyes.

Harry grabbed your hand and enclosed it in his.   
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"It's okay." You sniffled. "I know I'm going to have to talk about it eventually."

"We don't have to if you don't want to. I could wait until you're ready." He said gently.

"No." You shook your head. "It's okay."

"Fey... how did you survive? How are you still alive?" Harry asked quietly.

"Your parents, Harry." You reminded him.

"No. I mean the killing curse. How? You shouldn't be alive right now. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you are, but how?"

"How'd you... how'd you know I performed the killing curse on myself?" You hadn't shared this detail with anyone besides Madam Pomfrey and your mother. Your mother told you to keep that detail to yourself.

"Hermione made a potion and performed a spell. She thought that maybe someone else put you in the hospital wing."

"Do only you two and Ron know what happened?" You asked. You were worried. Honestly, you were fine with the Golden Trio knowing. If anyone knew how to keep a secret it was definitely them three, but there was a reason your mom told you to keep that little detail to yourself. You didn't know why, but you assumed it was for good reason.

"And Donovan." Harry stated. "He didn't tell the other guys. We agreed to keep it to ourselves."

"Oh, okay."

"Can I tell you something without you getting upset with me?"

You silently nod your head yes.

"I was mad at you. I was mad when I found out you used the killing curse on yourself. I just couldn't believe you would do it when knowing it's the very curse that killed my parents, the one that almost killed me, and the one that killed Cedric."

Your stomached turned over. You felt guilty. You felt selfish. When you put the wand to your head you weren't thinking about anyone else. You weren't thinking about how many people died because of the killing curse. The only thing you were thinking about was that you wanted the pain to go away. You wanted to be at peace.

"The night I walked in on you and Lace, I came to talk to you about it. I was already mad because of what you did, that's why I got so angry when I saw you and him. I definitely overreacted and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Tears were falling down your cheeks again. "I didn't mean to get you upset, or anyone else for that matter. I just... I thought I had no other choice..." You tried your best to explain to him your actions. 

"Why didn't you come to me? Or Hermione?" He continued with the questions.

"I didn't want to burden you guys. I know you're dealing with a lot and Hermione has just as much work as I do. I didn't want to waste your time."

"Fey," Harry wiped a tear from your cheek. "I always have time for you. You could never be a burden to me. No matter what I'm going through or whatever I'm dealing with."

You smiled at him as you wiped away your tears.  
"Thank you, Harry."

He smiled back with a nod.  
"I should let you get some rest."  
He stated standing up.

"Okay. You'll come for dinner?" You asked hopefully.

"Of course. I'll bring you some pudding."

"My favorite." You grinned.  
"See you later." Harry leaned down and lovingly kissed your forehead. "I love you, Fey."

"I love you too, Harry."

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/ShygirlKaylaG1/media/23.jpg.html)

 

Thanksgiving had arrived and everyone was back in their common rooms unwinding from the Thanksgiving feast. The Gryffindor common room was blasting music. You were officially out of the hospital wing as of this morning so Fred and George had arranged a Welcome Back/Thanksgiving party. You were relieved to finally be walking about and chatting with your friends. You thought things were going to be awkward considering why you ended up in the hospital wing, but thanks to the Twins' party everything was smooth sailing. You were in the middle of the common room floor dancing with Eric when Michael pulled you aside.

"Hey El, I'm sorry, but do you think we could talk for a moment?"

You looked at Eric to see what he thought. He nodded his head noting it was fine.  
"Yeah. Sure."

You followed Michael to one of the quieter corners in the common room.  
"So, what's up?"  
You got straight to the point.

"I'm so glad to see you finally up and about." He smiled. 

"So am I, but that's not why you wanted to talk to me." You said knowingly.   
You knew the sooner you got this conversation over with the sooner you could continue to have fun.

"I wanted to say sorry."

"For what?"  
He already apologized for Lavender, what more is there to apologize for?

"For catching you off guard and kissing you. I shouldn't have done that. I've been miserable for weeks. I mean if I would have known it would put you in a coma I wouldn't have done it."

You guffawed at Michael's words. Did he really think that it was his kiss that landed you in a coma? He had to be crazy.

"What?" He asked upset.

"Michael, I must admit I'm not happy with what you did. When you said goodnight kiss I thought a kiss on the cheek, but you didn't put me in a coma. My body was under so much stress that I just couldn't handle it anymore. It had nothing to do with you or Harry for that matter. It was bound to happen."  
You explained to him. It was the truth after all.

"Well that makes me feel better."

"Cool. Is that all?" You stood up. 

"Actually, no." Michael frowned. "I know this your first day out of the hospital, but I really need to talk to you about something."

You sat back down.  
"Alright. Shoot."  
You sighed.

"Well you remember how I told you about Lavender? How I don't really remember what happened on Halloween."

"Yeah." You frowned at the memory. "Why?"  
This was something you definitely didn't want to talk about.

"Well I've been avoiding Lavender. I'm taking different routes to class. I stay in my room to avoid running into her in the common room. I don't even eat my food in the Great Hall anymore just so I don't have to deal with her. But.. I think... I think she might be putting me under a spell or something."  
Michael tried his best to explain himself, but he was having difficulty.

"What do you mean?" You asked curiously.

"Lately, I've been having these memory relapses. One moment I will be walking down to the Great Hall on my way to lunch and the next think I know it's dinner time and I'll be elsewhere."

You remained quiet taking in the information.

"Also, I've been noticing the scent of perfume and lipstick marks on my clothing. I don't know where they came from or who for that matter, but I think Lavender has something to do with this. I don't know how and I know it sounds crazy, but something is up."  
Michael finished and looked at you with hopeful eyes. He was hoping that you had an explanation. He was hoping you would confirm that he wasn't crazy.

You could tell that Michael was definitely not lying. He truly thought Lavender was up to something, but you didn't have much to go on.

"When was the last time you had one of these relapses?"

"It was sometime last week."   
Michael went on about telling you about his run in with Lavender.   
"I was on my way to the dungeons for potions, when I ran into her. She was trying to talk to me, but I wouldn't have it. I told her to get away and I didn't want anything to with her anymore, but she kept pushing me. Then she said something about how she's really getting tired of doing this and right when I was about to ask her what I was suddenly standing in front of Snape's class. I have no clue how I got there and no clue where Lavender had gone. I just brushed it off figuring I was imagining things, but when I walked into class I have missed half of it. I could have sworn I was only a few minutes late." 

"Hmmm... that is strange." You mused. "She could have given you..." you trailed off, "but that's illegal. Do you mind if I bring Hermione into this?"

"If you think she can help."

You waved Hermione over.

"What's up?" She asked once she finally made her way through the dancing crowd of Gryffindors.

"Tell her everything you just told me." You told Michael.

Hermione took a seat next to you and Michael repeated his story. Once Michael was done, Hermione spoke.

"Maybe she gave you a lust potion, but those are just as illegal as a love potion. Besides no fifth year knows how to make that kind of potion." Hermione confirmed your suspicions.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." You agreed with her. "I know there is information about them in the restricted section."

"Well maybe she got permission from a teacher to get a book out there." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, but who?" Hermione asked.

"Trelawney." You stated. "Lavender probably convinced Trelawney somehow to allow her access to it."

"Yeah. It's very possible. I can check out the library tomorrow to see what I find." Hermione stated.

"That would be great. Thanks so much Hermione." Michael expressed his gratitude. "You too, E."

You smiled weakly at the sound of his nickname for you. It made your stomach turn.  
"Of course."  
You did your best not to grimace at the pain that was swelling in your chest.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to the party. I'm going to head to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Hermione said before turning to you. "Are you okay?"  
She asked once Michael was out of earshot. She saw the look of hurt on your face.

"Yeah." You sighed. "Just hearing him call me that... brings back memories that I don't want to have, you know?"

Hermione frowned slightly.  
"You know I'm only doing this for you. I don't have to if you don't want me to."

"No, no. I figure if I could help him figure what the hell is going on then the sooner I could move on."

Hermione gave you an encouraging smile before pulling you back out to the dancing crowd of Gryffindors.


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter! Sorry!

　

Despite the cloudy day, a fantastic Quidditch game had just ended. It was Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. Slytherin came out victorious, but Hufflepuff gave one hell of a fight. The ending score was 230 to 210.

Everyone was making their way out of the Quidditch Pitch and back to the castle for dinner. Hermione, Michael and you were continuing the conversation from last night.

　

"She checked out a book called _To Find a Lost Love_." Hermione stated. "I snuck into the Restricted Section and took a look at it. The book had information about Divination, spells, and potions about finding love. I made copies of the pages that way we can go over what she used on you, that is, if she used anything on you." Hermione was still skeptical about Michael.

　

He admitted to you that him and Lavender started messing around during the Back to School dance, but the moment he realized his feelings for you he told her he just wanted to be friends. Obviously, Lavender didn't want that. You told Hermione what he told you, but she still had her doubts. She didn't believe that Lavender was capable of making a love or lust potion of any kind. Besides there was no way she would have all the ingredients. She would have to take them from Professor Snape like, Harry, Ron and herself done so many times before.

　

"The time I was late for Potions I remember her reaching into her robe. Do you think she was grabbing for a potion?" Michael asked.

　

"Don't know. Maybe." You shrugged.

　

"Have you washed all of your clothes that you said had the smell of perfume or lipstick on it?" Hermione asked.

　

"Not from last time. Why?"

　

"Well maybe we can try and trace for any sign of a potion." She suggested.

　

"But my clothes are dry, aren't potions made out of liquid?"

　

"Not all of them. So I’ll tell you what-"

　

"Hey El!" Hermione was interrupted. "We really need a big favor."

Fred and George came running up to you.

　

"Is it really important because I'm in the middle of something?"

　

"Yes!" They said in unison.

　

"What is it?"

　

"We want to pull a prank on the Slytherin Quidditch team." Fred mischievously smirked.

George matched his smirk.

　

"Oh come on you guys. I'm sure you pulled plenty on them since I was out cold."

　

"Yes, but we want to pull another one. Besides you said yourself if there was anything you could do for us to get them back you would be glad to help." George reminded you.

　

"Fine. Fine." You sighed. "What do you have in mind?"

Fred and George grabbed your arms and started to pull you away from Hermione and Michael.

"Catch me up later!" You yelled to them.

The Twins lead you all the way to the Slytherin's changing room.

"Oh please don't tell me you're making me go in there?"

You asked with a frown.

　

"That's the plan! We want you to go in there and distract the boys while we set off a few things." Fred said with a wicked smile.

　

"While I'm in there?"

　

"Don't worry you'll be fine. We'll set off a signal. After that you need to get out of there as fast as you can because it's going to be hell in there."

　

"Nothing harmful, right?" You had to question.

It was the Weasley twins after all. And they were dealing with the Slytherins.

　

"Well not deadly."

　

You gave them a pointed look.

　

"No. Nothing harmful." Fred put you at ease.

　

"Before you go in there we need to make a few adjustments to your outfit. You know for a little bit more of a distraction." George pulled out his wand.

You originally wearing a zip up hoodie, a crewneck t-shirt and black jeans. Now, thanks to George's adjustments, your hoodie was a zip up vest, your crewneck was a v-neck that cut lower than most, and you were now wearing shredded short shorts.

 

"Oh bloody hell!" You rolled your eyes. "Do I have to wear this?"

　

"Yes!" They stated.

　

"Do you have any idea what I go through with those boys? I am constantly being sexually harassed by them."

　

"I'm sorry, but for a couple of moments you are a sex object." George said.

　

"They'll be drooling all over you. They won't suspect a thing." Fred added.

　

"Fine, but if I'm going to do this you better get Starr too."

　

"Already done." Fred smiled. "She's in there with the guys so she's getting a double whammy." He chuckled.

　

"Okay. Well here goes nothing."

　

You walked down the hall to the boy's locker room. You were a bit nervous. You had no reason to be in there while the Slytherin team occupied it. You were sure someone was going to be suspicious, especially Starr and Warrington. Starr was a nuisance, but she wasn't stupid and Warrington knew you would never come in to the boy's locker room especially dressed the way you were.

　

Most of all, you were nervous to see Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey told you that he spent a lot time visiting you. It wasn't like Malfoy, despite your friend agreement, but regardless you thought it was sweet. It gave you butterflies. You wanted to thank him, but you haven't had the chance to talk to him. However, with the stunt you were helping with you doubt he would want to talk to you afterwards.

　

As you entered the locker room, you heard a wolf howl.

　

You rolled your eyes muttering to yourself.

_Boys._

　

The guys were standing around with towels wrapped around their waist. All of them, even Flint as much as you hated to admit, had nice bodies. Abs, arms, the works. You did your best to keep your eyes averted. You were there to distract them after all, not the other way around.

　

"That was an impressive game you guys played." You leaned against the wall and began twirling a strand of hair with your index finger. "For a second there I thought you were going to let Hufflepuff win.".

　

"Ella, what are you doing in here?" He eyed you suspiciously. "And what in the world are you wearing?"

You could see his cheeks heating up.

You definitely were going to get a lecture later from him.

　

The boys stared at Warrington oddly at his comment. Why in the world would he care about what you're wearing? You were a complete babe. The Slytherins were appreciative of your outfit.

　

You ignored Warrington's frustration with you.

"I was hoping to have a victory party with you boys."

　

"Meet me tonight and I'll show you a party." Flint approached you looking you up and down. You mentally gagged. Even as good as Flint's body looked he still repulsed you.

　

_I had to offer Fred and George some help._

You thought to yourself.

　

"Hmm... really? What kind of party?" You moved closer to Flint.

You still had to play along.

　

"A private party in my dorm on my bed." Flint smirked.

He wrapped an arm around you.

You were trying your best not to knee him in the groin. You didn't want to blow your cover.

　

"Hmm... I don't know. I think I prefer having a party with Warrington." You unraveled yourself from Flint and walked towards Warrington. You wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Get out of here while you can."

You whispered into his ear.

　

"I'm not leaving you in here with these guys. Not like dressed like that." He whispered back.

　

"I'll be fine. Just save yourself while you can." You didn't want Warrington to be mixed up in Fred and George's prank. He had nothing to do with the feud he was just in it by default.

　

"Fine, but were going to have a talk about this." He eyed you up and down referring to your attire.

You nodded knowingly.

"Uh... I just remembered I have something to do." Warrington pretended to be nervous. You released his neck and he left the changing room.

　

"Warrington doesn’t want you Emerson! No one in here wants you! So why don't you just get out of here!" Starr came out of the restroom yelling.

　

"Correction, Starr. No one wants you here. Am I right boys?"

　

"Right." Flint, Pucey, and Bletchley agreed.

　

You didn't see Montague or Malfoy anywhere, but you did hear water running.

_They must be showering._

You thought.

　

Suddenly, Montague snuck up from behind you wrapped his arms around your waist. A chill went down your spine as you felt Montague press his wet warm body against yours.

　

"Now this is a lovely surprise." His breath tickled your ear. "What brings you in here?"

His arms tightened around you.

　

"I just came to tell you guys congratulations on the win." You did your best to loosen his grip on you.

　

"Thanks, but no congratulations is needed. Slytherins always come out on top."

Montague turned you around to face him.

"That is unless you like top?"

He gave you a suggestive wink.

　

You blushed. You were speechless. These boys were ruthless.

　

"It's okay, sweetie." Montague noticed your reddening cheeks. "You don't have to be top."

His hand slid down your back to your rear.

"I'd love to have this sweet little body of yours underneath me all night."

　

Your blush traveled to your neck.

　

"Emerson?!" Malfoy came from around the corner surprised to see you.

　

You could barely see him over Montague's shoulder. He came around into your eye sight. You turned yourself around as he made his way to his locker. Malfoy had a towel around his waist with water still dripping down his body. You felt butterflies in your stomach. You thought back to the night of the Welcome Back dance. You remembered Malfoy and you exploring each other’s bodies.

　

_Not now Ella. This isn't the time to be thinking about Malfoy. You shouldn't be thinking about boys period._

_Gosh when are Fred and George going to set off the signal?_

 

"What are you doing in here?" He pulled clothes out of his locker and laid them on the bench in front of him.

　

"I just came in to tell you guys that you played a good game today."

　

"Malfoy, would you please tell her she's not wanted here." Starr complained to him.

　

"What are you doing in here anyways, Starr? Haven't we told you a thousand times that this is the BOYS locker room?!" He said.

　

"Someone set off dung bombs in there. It smells." She grimaced.

　

You laughed silently to yourself.

　

"We can still have that party if you like, Emerson. You know I can show you a good time."

Bletchley was now talking to you, but you were still in Montague's arms.

"We can go back to my dorm and play a little Quidditch ourselves. I'll be the seeker looking for your golden snitch."

He winked licking his lips.

　

_Ugh, they better hurry up!_

 

"That bloke is a load of dragon dung. He doesn't know anything about pleasuring a woman, but I do." Montague began to nibble on your ear.

　

You bit your lip hard. You were not enjoying this.

　

"Oh please. Can't you see she's disgusted by you? She wants a real man in her life." Pucey pulled you away from Montague. For a moment, you were relieved, but then Pucey pulled you up against him.

　

_This is never going end! How did I get myself into this_!

　

"So what do you say Emerson? Let a real man show you what pleasure is?" Pucey's hand was creeping up your thigh.

　

_Please now! Go off now!_

 

And as if God was answering your prayers, you heard a firecracker go off making a smoke screen in the room allowing you to escape. You ran out of the locker room.

　

"You guys took forever! You have no idea what I went through in there!" You ran with Fred and George to the castle hitting them on the way.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short. I'm hoping I could squeeze one more chapter in before this weekend. I'm still in the middle of moving, but I found a little bit of time to get this up.  
> Might be a few mistakes I did a sloppy job editing.


	30. 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I had the hardest time trying to add pictures. SO.... random quotes for days!  
> ENJOY!

December finally came around and everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit. Not many people were going home, due to the Christmas dance that was just around the corner. You weren't really looking forward to the dance. You've been in depression mode for a while now. You were still grieving over your dad and you had to admit you were still upset over Michael. You just couldn't get over the pain he put you through. However, you were glad things were over now before you fell even more in love with him, but it wasn't easy to get over him when you were still trying to figure out if Lavender was up to something or not.

You were at the Gryffindor table slowly eating breakfast when the mail arrived. Mazn swooped down next to you with a letter addressed from your mom. An eagle owl with black, golden, and white feathers, and orange sunset eyes accompanied him. You recognized the bird as Draco's owl.

"Shoo... you stupid owl. You have the wrong person."  
You figured she must have landed here by mistake, but the owl didn't leave. She stuck out her foot with a letter on it. The letter was addressed to you. You removed the letter after apologizing to the owl and watched her fly to Malfoy. Malfoy made eye contact with you for a quick second then turned to reward his pet. 

_Hmm... I wonder what this is all about?_  
You wondered to yourself.

First, you opened the letter from your mother.

_Dear Ella,_

_How are you? I just wanted to see how your Thanksgiving went? Unfortunately, I spent my time working, but there was a nice little pot luck._

When your mother found out about your coma she came straight back to Hogwarts right after your father's funeral. She was moping around the hospital wing for a week before Warrington and Professor Dumbledore was able to convince her to go home and get back to work. Warrington wrote her a letter every day to let her know how you were doing. Before you were released from the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore had arranged for you to talk to her through the floo network. She had wanted to come back to the castle to see you in person, but you assured her that you were fine.

_I know the dance is coming up soon so here's some money for a dress. I'm sure you'll find something beautiful in Hogsmeade. Take care of yourself. Tell everyone I said hi!_  
I'll see you soon,  
Love Mom. 

You furrowed your eyebrows together for a moment.  
_See you soon?_

Although you didn't want to attend the dance anymore, you planned on staying at Hogwarts for the holidays since the boys would be staying here. You figured she must have written by accident because you wouldn't be seeing her until the end of the school year.

You put her letter aside and picked up Malfoy's letter. You were a bit curious what he had to say. You hadn't talk to him since the prank you pulled in the Quidditch locker room.

_How are you?  
D. Malfoy_

You couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy had went through the trouble of sending an owl for one lousy question. He could have asked you this in person. What was his deal? You decided against writing him back. You threw the note into your book bag before abandoning your plate of food and heading to potions.  
You still had awhile before class began so you sauntered slowly. About half way to the dungeons, you heard a set of hurried footsteps. You curiously looked behind you.

"Emerson, wait up!" Malfoy called after you. 

You waited for Malfoy to catch up.  
Once he did, the two of you began to walk to class together. 

"Hi." He greeted you. Malfoy almost sounded nervous to talk to you or it could have been him trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Malfoy." You greeted him.  
Okay, maybe it was you that was a bit nervous. Butterflies were forming in your stomach. Since you found out that Malfoy was one of your main visitors while you were in a coma, your mind was on him more than usual. You wondered why he came. You didn't hold any real importance to him. It made you feel special that he took time to come see you.

"So Emerson, anything new?" It was obvious that Malfoy was trying to sound casual, but he was failing. He was lacking something, but you couldn't quite pin point what it was.

"Umm... no not really." You said honestly. "Almost died, woke up from a coma, been eating a lot," you stated the obvious, "and you know tons of homework to catch up on."'

Despite Dumbledore dismissing you from any homework, Umbridge said you had to make up all assignments for her that you missed while in the Hospital Wing.  
You didn't really mind making up the homework, it was the fact that she wasn't going to give you full credit for the assignments because they were considered late. It was going to bring down your GPA, which you weren't happy about. Dumbledore fought her on it, but unfortunately he wasn't able to win the battle. 

"Oh well that's cool." He commented. "So I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Well the Hogsmeade trip is coming up soon and umm... I wanted to know if... you would like to umm... come with me?"

Confidence! That's what he was lacking. Confidence! When Draco Malfoy spoke, confidence leaked out of his teeth. It was one of his traits that made him so damn attractive and now he was a mumbling mess.

"Malfoy, are you okay?" You asked a little concern.

"Yeah." He brushed off your question. "So would you?"

"I’m sorry, but I was really planning to spend this trip alone. I just need some time to myself. Since I've got out of the hospital wing everyone has kind of been suffocating me." You explained. "I hope you can understand."

"Oh. Okay then. I understand." He sulked. 

Now this worried you. By this point, Malfoy would have you pinned up against some wall, snogging you until you said yes. It concerned you that he was behaving this way, not that you wanted to be snogging Malfoy or anyone else anytime soon.

"Tell you what? If you run into me at a good time, we could grab a drink or something?"  
You offered.

A small smile crept to his lips.  
"Okay."

**[It would have been so much easier if you said you didn't like me back]**

You weren't having the best time in Hogsmeade, but it wasn't the worse either. You had a few butterbeers with the gang before you slipped off on your own. You were sitting alone, away from the village, enjoying the serenity. You were leaning against a rock, memorized by the beauty of the Shrieking Shack with all the snow surrounding it. The snow made everything beautiful. 

As you took in the sight of the Shrieking Shack, your mind drifted off to Michael's and yours little "adventure" there which led to many more memories. You never regretted a single day with Michael and to this day you didn't, but you hated yourself for not seeing what was right in front of you. Even if Lavender is using a potion, you were smart enough to figure things out, why couldn’t you tell he was cheating on you.

"AND WHY CANT I GET OVER HIM?" You yelled at the top of your lungs. Your voice echoed through the mountains.

"I guess this wouldn’t be considered a good time." 

Your head quickly turned to see Malfoy standing behind you. It took you by surprised. You wondered how long he's been there. You didn’t want Malfoy to stay, but you didn’t want to be rude either.

"No. It's okay. You can stay." 

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's fine."

Malfoy took a seat beside you.  
"If you don’t mind me asking, were you talking about Lace?" Malfoy asked. 

You buried you face into your knees.  
"I mind."  
Silent tears were slowly falling down your cheeks you didn’t want him to see.

"Sorry." He said.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."  
You mumbled.

"I’m sorry that you’re hurting. You don’t deserve this."  
You feel Malfoy move from beside you. Slowly, you lift your head up to see where he went. He was kneeling in front of you with a confused expression.  
"Why are you crying?"

"Because I can't take this anymore. Michael hurt me so bad, but I can't get over it. I wanted to be with him more than anything. I try to forget about him, but the pain doesn't go away."

"He's the one who cheated on you. He's the one who decided to be stupid and make the bad decision. None of this is your fault." Draco was trying his best to comfort you.

"But it's so much more than that..." You spoke silently.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter anyways. I don’t think I could ever be with him again. So what’s the point of complaining." You took a deep breath. "I’m sorry I didn’t mean-" 

Draco stopped you mid sentence by waving his hand.  
"It's okay. I understand."  
The both of you fell into a comfortable silence for the remaining of the Hogsmeade trip.

 

**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

Hermione and you were in your dorm searching through the clothes that Michael gave you with lipstick markings and perfume scents.

"Where does Lavender keep her make up?" Hermione asked you.

"I think in the nightstand by her bed."  
You answered her.  
Hermione went digging through her drawers.  
"Do you think she suspects anything?"  
you asked Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Michael is over here telling Brown she wants nothing to do with her, then the next thing you know they're going on a date together."

"I don’t know. Maybe. Catch."  
Hermione threw some of Lavender's lipsticks and perfumes to you.  
"She might be thinking that the potion is taking a permanent effect on him. That is if she's using one."  
Hermione still didn’t trust Michael. She was only helping him to help you.

"She better be using one because this lipstick matches the one on his collar." You handed a pink lipstick and Michael's shirt to Hermione.

"Yup that matches alright." She verified as well. "Did you take samples of the perfumes?"

"Yeah I already put them in viles."

"Great. Let’s put this away before anyone comes in." Hermione gathered Lavender's make up and put it back were it belonged.

"Hermione, do you think she used a potion? Do you think Michael is lying to me?" You asked her worriedly.

"I don’t know, hun. Maybe. We won’t find out until the tracing potion is done brewing." Hermione saw a frown come across your face. She immediately hugged you.  
"Don't worry, El. You know I’ll be here for you no matter the outcome."

"She better be using a damn potion because if she isn't I swear Michael is-"  
the door to the dorm swung open. Lavender walked in.  
"-dead."  
You finished coldly. 

Hermione released you to see who walked in. Noticing it was Lavender, quickly with a wave of her wand, Hermione made Michael's clothes disappear. You watched Lavender strut over to her nightstand, pull out her face powder, and began to dab her neck in certain spots. 

"If he dare sucked on her neck... I’m gunna...” You quietly spoke to yourself.

"Shush." Hermione elbowed you gently.  
"Let’s go see what Harry and Ron are doing." She suggested. 

"It's okay, I'm just going to go to bed." You stood up and went to the foot of your bed. You opened your trunk and dig through it for some pajamas.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'll see you in the morning." You told her as you made your way to the restroom and slammed the door shut.

**[beautiful girl with _gorgeous_ eyes; a hidden world of hurt and lies]**

It was about one in the morning and you haven't closed your eyes once. Michael's and Lavender's date was still bugging you. You knew it was just a set up to figure out what Lavender was up to, but the thought of him with her irritated you beyond means.  
_tap.tap.tap. tap.tap.tap_

A rapid noise was coming from somewhere in the room. You opened your curtains to hear a little better.

 

_tap.tap.tap. tap.tap.tap_

The noise was coming from the window.

_Bloody owls!_

It was the only logical explanation. What else would be tapping on a window that was several hundred feet high? You closed your curtains again hoping the noise would stop, but it got more persistent. 

_Just go away you stupid bird_  
You muttered into your pillow.

_tap tap tap. tap tap tap. tap tap tap_

It was getting louder.

_Mazn if that's you, no treats for a week!_  
You muttered under your breath. 

You pulled off your blankets and opened your curtains one last time. Slowly and carefully, you tipped toed to the window trying not to make any noise. Reaching the window, you unlatched the lock and swung it open.

_What the hell?_

You looked out the window and didn't see anything. You figured it could have been the wind or the owl finally decided to fly off.  
You began to close the window.

"Wait!" Malfoy popped up from below the window frame. You tumbled backwards startled.

"Oh my gosh! Malfoy!" You hissed making your back to the window. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized.

"Well you did. So what do you want?"

"I want to take you somewhere."

"Now?"  
It was three in the morning. Where in the world would he want to take you at this time.

"Yeah now. Hop on." Malfoy moved his broom closer to the window ceil.

You hesistated for a moment before you grabbed a jumper and joined him on his broom. It wasn’t as if you were able to sleep.

"Hold on tight." He told you.

You tightly wrapped your arms around Draco's waist and he flew off at top speed. The wind was cold against your face; your hair billowed out behind you. Malfoy moved swiftly through the night air. You enjoyed the freshness of it until you saw that Malfoy was heading towards the Dark Forest.

"Uh where are we going?" You nervously asked.

"You'll see when we get there."  
With ease, Malfoy flew through the thick branches of the trees. He zig-zagged, circled, flew above and under, name it. He did it. You were impressed. You never saw Malfoy fly so well before.

"Wow! You're flying has really improved. You're just as good as Harry."

"Ugh Potter." Malfoy grunted with disgust.

"It was a compliment, you know?"

"I don’t like being compared to Potter. All I hear is Potter this and Potter that! You should be better than him. Why aren't you as good as him? Malfoys are superior. You're a disgrace to let a half blood beat you especially Potter!" Malfoy ranted on. 

You suddenly felt sympathy for him. You knew these hurtful put downs had to come from his father. Who else would it be? Everyone always talked about him as this evil, rude, disrespectful man. Your arms tightened around him in a comforting way.

"I’m sorry." Malfoy just stayed silent and continued to fly through the forest. Gradually, he began to drop lower to the ground. As he did, you were able to see a vast clearing in the trees.

As Malfoy reached the clearing, he sped up and suddenly jerked his broom upwards. He did this so quickly you fell backwards a bit, but Draco took one of his hands and held yours tightly around his waist. You caught your balance as he leveled the broom in the air.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I’m fine now. Thanks."

"Good. Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Not a problem, but what happened?"

"Look Down." Malfoy said. 

You obliged and what you saw was the most magnificent spring. The shine from the moon allowed the lake to be crystal clear, so clear in fact, you were able to see the depth of it. It had to be only 6 to 7 feet deep. You took your surroundings taking a deep breath.

"Pine trees?" You asked Malfoy.

"Yeah I was actually surprised to see them here. Random for this part of the woods."

"Mmmm... I love the smell of pine trees. It what makes it feel like Christmas. It's my favorite part."  
Admiring the trees, you noticed something out of the ordinary... It was a willow tree resting near the lake. It was the only one around.  
"What about the willow?" you asked.

"I planted it towards the end of my second year. At times I would come here and it would be hot and there wouldn't be any shade."

"It's so big. How"

"I used magic of course. It would have taken years for it to reach the height it is now. It only took about a week."  
Malfoy finished with a proud smile.  
You gave him a small nod of approval.  
"You know what I love most about this place?" Malfoy asked as he lowered the broom closer to the water.

"What?"

"The view." He lifted your chin up just enough to see the sky. Little white flakes were coming down, but they never reached the floor. They didn’t even fall pass the tree tops. It was as if you two were trapped in a snow globe but the reverse effect.

"It’s beautiful..." you whispered amazed, "... but how?" 

Draco gave another smile.  
"It's a shelter spell. I learned it sometime last year. It wasn't pleasant coming here when it was pouring rain or snowing. Of course, the willow tree didn't help much in those situations. So I did some research and I found this spell."

You smiled happily. It was nice to see Draco brag about something that didn't have to do with his wealth or pure-blood status.

"I’m impress Malfoy. This place is truly magical. How’d you come across it?" You admired its beauty as Malfoy flew the both of you to the ground.

"It was my second year... I was having a bad night," Draco explained as you knelt down by the water and ran your fingers through it. It was warm.

_Healing water._  
You thought to yourself.

"I had to get out of that damn castle. So I grabbed my broom and next thing I knew I was here. I come here whenever I start to feel suffocated and from what you said the other day it sounds like you need a break." Malfoy joined your side by the water.

"I could definitely use a break." You sighed.

"You’re more than welcome to come here whenever you want." Malfoy spoke to your reflection in the water.

"Really? You wouldn't mind having me here?" You turned to him.

"Not at all."

"Thank you!" You expressed your grattitude.

For the remaining of the night Malfoy and you sat underneath the canopy tree amongst each other enjoying one another’s company until you both slowly fell asleep.

**[we're just silly ~~little~~ girls who fall for  stupid** boys] 

  
"Emerson. Emerson, wake up." You heard someone softly call your name. "Emerson."  
The same voice said with a little tug on your arm.

"Hermione, it’s too early and close the window would you? It's freezing." You buried your head into a lap and pulled your only source of warmth tighter around you.

"Emerson, it's me, Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" You shot up quickly.

"How’d you get into my dorm?" You panicked.

Malfoy chuckled.  
"We're not in your dorm."

You looked around and realized where you were. You had Malfoy's jacket on... you fell asleep in his lap. 

"Oh right."  
You blushed with embarrassment remembering the events that took place last night.

"I didn't mean to wake you, but I didn’t want you to miss the sunrise."

You looked up to sky and saw gorgeous shades of orange and yellow. It was a beautiful sunrise not to mention the first you ever truly seen.

"It’s beautiful. I’ve never seen one before." You told him.

"I thought you might enjoy it." Malfoy smiled.

"Thanks, Malfoy. This is really sweet of you." 

"You're welcome." Malfoy fought back his blush. 

**[the stolen kisses are always the sweetest]**

Finally getting inside the common room, you sat on the window ceil to thank Malfoy one more time.

"Thanks again for a wonderful time, Malfoy. You saved me from a really bad night."

"You’re welcome." He replied.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" You asked him.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would go to Winterball with me?"  
A frown instantly settled on your lips.  
Malfoy took notice.  
"If you have a date already its okay, or if you don’t want to go with me that’s fine too. Don’t worry about it."

"No, it’s not that. It's just that I really wasn’t planning to go to the dance. With everything that’s been going on lately it's kind of hard for me to be around too many people at once."  
You tried to let him down gently.  
"I’m really sorry. Honestly I am."  
You said once you saw the grave look on his face.

"It's okay. I understand." Draco said sadly. He turned his broom around to leave.

Your gut fell to the floor. Draco looked so heartbroken. He brought you to this beautiful place, gave you one of the best nights that you had in awhile, and rescued you from your mind. The least you could do was agree to go to the ball with him. You owed him for tonight.

"Malfoy! Wait!" Draco turned his broom back around. "I’ll go to the dance with you."

"No it’s okay. You don’t have to if you don’t want to." He said with his head to his chest.

"But Mal-"

"No. It’s okay. I understand. Really." He pulled his broom around again.

"Malfoy!" You grabbed his arm and dragged him back. "Listen to me real quick, would you?!" You let out a breath of frustration. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would love to go to Winterball with you."

"It’s okay. You don’t have to." He protested.

"I said I would love to go with you." You repeated yourself. "I owe you for tonight. Besides, it might do me some good to get out." 

Malfoy finally made eye contact with you.  
"Really?"

"Yes." you smiled. 

Malfoy hovered closer.  
"Okay, but I don’t want you to think you owe me for anything, alright?" 

You nooded.  
"Now get going because these girls should be waking up any moment now."

"See you later."

You get ready to close the window but you remembered you still had Malfoy's jacket on.  
"Oi! Malfoy! Wait up!" You called out after him. "Your jacket! Thanks for letting me use it."  
You removed it from your shoulders and handed it to him.

"It’s okay. Keep it. You can give it back to me later or something."

"Oh okay." You responded uneasily.

"Oh and Emerson?" Malfoy added.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." Malfoy softly and quickly crashed his lips against yours, and then flew away. 

You're left at the window stunned, staring after him. The kiss was so quick and delicate, and surprising. However, with that quick moment it felt comforting... almost caring. You shook your head of the thought and jumped in to your bed.

_Caring, yeah right._  
You thought to yourself.  
You rolled over to your side and closed your eyes. You were on the edge of falling asleep when all of a sudden... BAM! Someone jumped on you.

"UGH!" You groaned.

"So where have you been?" It was Hermione, of course.

"Nowhere. In bed."

"LIES! I just saw you and Malfoy. Now spill the beans."

"Oh that." You blushed. "Can I tell you later I want to go back to sleep."

"Oh no you don’t we have to get ready for class."

You groan even more.  
"Dammit."  
You cursed.

"Get up! You can tell me all about it on the way to breakfast."

**......**

You were really nervous about the upcoming ball. You couldn't believe that you actually agreed to go with Draco Malfoy. Honestly, you didn't find anything wrong with it except that he was a Slytherin, a racist to any type of blood besides pure, and he was some of your best friends’ worse enemy. Not only that, but you could imagine all the shocked, disgusted, and angry faces you were going to get. Oh, and all the gossip. Everyone knew gossip in Hogwarts spread like a disease if you told the wrong people.  
The only people that knew about your date were Hermione and Ginny. They weren't excited about it, but they were glad to hear that you were attending the ball after all. You had many concerns about going with Malfoy, but your biggest one at the moment was that you didn’t have a dress and the dance was less than two weeks away. You were going with Draco Malfoy. The boy had class... you had to look good. Damn good. You had no idea how you were going to get a dress in time. Hermione offered to send for one of hers, but you didn’t think you would fit in hers. You were a bit thicker than she was and a little curvier. Hermione was slim compared to you. Hogsemade was out of the question too. The last trip before the dance was the afternoon you and Malfoy spent staring at the Shrieking Shack.

It was lunchtime and Hermione and you were just joining Ginny at the table.

"Hermione I should just tell him I can't go. There's no way I’m going to have a dress by then."

"Why don’t you just have your mom buy you one and send it?" Hermione suggested.

"Are you kidding me? She'll probably send me something horrible." You piled your plate with halves of ham and cheese sandwiches.

"Well you just can’t agree to go to the dance with someone and change your mind." Ginny joined the conversation. 

You swallowed your food before you began to talk.  
"I know, but what am I suppose to do? The dance is less than two weeks away and there's not going to be another Hogsemade trip until next year, and it's not like I have any dresses. You know I how I feel about wearing the school uniform. Unless there is some way for me to sneak out of Hogwarts to Hogsemade there is really nothing I can do."

You've been staring at the Slytherin table for a while now contemplating what to do. You couldn’t go to the dance without a dress. Actually, you could, but not with Malfoy as your date. You wanted to look nice for him. You saw him leaving the Great Hall. You figured it would be the best time to tell him. You said bye to the girls and quickly exited the Great Hall searching for Malfoy. The platinum blonde was ascending the Grand Staircase. 

"Malfoy!" You called after him. 

The handsome, young, Slytherin turned around with a smile on his face.

"Emerson." He greeted with a discreete smile.

"Hey, Malfoy. Mind if I walk to class with you?"

"Not at all." You began walking side by side with him to Transfiguration class.

"Sooo... how have you been?"

"Fine. I'm just waiting for the ball to come. It’s supposed to be just as good as the Yule Ball." Draco expressed with true excitement.

"About the dance.... " You began nervously.

"Oh. What time should I meet you? I was thinking eight." Draco interrupted you. 

"Uh yeah about that. I don’t think I’m going to be,"

“Ready by eight." Another voice chimed in.

"Granger?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Hermione?" You gave her a confused look. "El, won't be ready by eight. We have something to do a little before then." Hermione continued.

"We do?" you asked confused.

"Yes we do." She look at you with eyes that were telling you to shut up. "I can’t believe you forgot already."

"That’s fine. Would eight thirty be okay?" Malfoy asked.

"Uh..." You weren't sure whether to say yes or not.

"That’s perfect." Hermione answered for you. You gave her a frustrated sigh admitting defeat to Hermione's quizzical ways.

"Yes, eight thirty is good." You confirmed.

"Great. I'll meet you at the bottom of the Grand Staircase eight thirty sharp." Malfoy finalized the plans and walked into Transfiguration class. 

You gave Hermione an irritated look.  
"I'll explain later." Hermione said as the both of you followed Malfoy's lead.

 

**[LATER THAT NIGHT]**

"Hermione, I can't believe were doing this."  
You squealed with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Hermione being her clever self figured out a way to get you a dress. She borrowed the Invisibility Cloak and Mauderer's Map to sneak you, her, and Ginny in to Hogsmeade. The three of you were in front of the dress shop trying to find the secret entrance without setting off the alarm.

"According to the map it should be right below the window display." Hermione read.  
Ginny and you began feeling underneath the display.

"Found it." Ginny yelled. You looked over to her and there was a tunnel forming in the wall. Both Hermione and you joined at her side.

"We have to crawl through there?" You complained looking into the dark tunnel.

"You want your dress, don’t you?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but I don’t see why we couldn't do this in the morning when people were actually here."

"If someone sees that Hogwarts students are out and about in Hogsemade when were not suppose to be we can get in trouble." Hermione explained.

"Yeah and breaking an entry isn’t going to get us in trouble at all." You rolled your eyes.

"Oi just get in."

You didn't like crawling through the tight dark tunnel. It was really closed together, but that wasn't the problem. The fact that it was so dark and you didn't know where you were going freaked you out a bit. Fortunately, the tunnel was only about five feet long. The three of you stretched your limbs as you all emerged into the shop.

"I'm going to hate going back through there." You commented as the hole in the wall returned to normal.

"Eh. It wasn't that bad." Ginny said while dusting herself off.

"So where should we start?" Hermione asked.

"It's probably best if we split up. This store is massive." Ginny suggested.

"Good idea."

Immediately, the three of you began rampaging through the store for the perfect dress. Neither Hermione nor Ginny were happy about you going to the dance with Malfoy, but they were more than eager to help you look for a dress.

Your favorite color was red, so you were hoping you would find a red dress. You weren't fond of short dresses, but you kind of wanted one. At least knee length.

"El, what exactly are you looking for?" Ginny asked.

"Well I would prefer red more than anything. I want my shoulders to show, along with my back. I could work with the length. I definitely need something to help with my chest. I want somethign between classy and sexy."  
You tried to explain the best you could to the both of them.

Silently, the three of you searched the racks. You couldn't find anything you liked. No red dresses, no long dresses, no purple, no silver, no nothing! 

You let out a grunt of frustration.  
"Stupid dress shopping. Malfoy. Stupid Git! Had to ask me to the freaking dance. Why in the bloody hell did I say yes?!" You argued to yourself. "Stupid. Sweet. Handsome. Bloke" 

Dress by dress, rack by rack you three searched. Occasionally, you guys would stop to look at a certain one or to try one on. There were many gorgeous dresses, but none that suited you in the least bit of way. You were tired of looking and it was getting late. You guys have been there for almost two hours now. 

"You guys just forget it. I’ll go in jeans or something." You spoke tiredly.

"Not just yet." Hermione said. "It’s not red, but it’s definitely you." She squealed.  
Hermione displayed a beautiful gown to you

"Oh my gosh Hermione! It's absolutely perfect!”


	31. 31

Malfoy told you he would meet you at the bottom of the Grand Staircase at 9:30 instead of your previous discussed time . You guys figured it was best to show up to the dance late so there wouldn't be any attention on you two when you entered the Great Hall. It was 9:35 now and Draco still wasn't there. It was only a few minutes, but you were starting to get nervous. You didn't think he was the type to be late.

_A few more minutes._  
You muttered to yourself. 

You sat down on the stairs. You were fidgeting, smoothing your dress, adjusting it, clicking your heels together, fiddling with your fingers as the minutes passed by. It was 9:42 now. You decided that he wasn't going to come after all so you started to climb the stairs. You had to admit you were disappointed. You were starting to look forward to the dance and hanging out with Malfoy.  
Plus, you got all dolled up. 

_Stupid Ella. You should have known better than to go on a date with bloody Draco Mal-_  
To involved in your self rant you didn't realize you missed a step and began to tumble backwards. 

"Crap!"  
You yelled trying to catch your balance. You tried reaching for the hand railing, but you were out of reach. Tightly you clenched your body, bracing it for the impact of the cold hard stone. Instead, you fell into a pair of arms.

"I got you. Are you okay?" They asked as they set you back on your feet.

"Malfoy," you said turning around. You knew it was him the moment he spoke. "I didn't think you were coming after all. I thought you..."

"What?! Stood you up?" He finished. 

You shook your head yes. 

"Never! I wouldn't do that to you."  
Malfoy grabbed linked his arm with yours and lead you down the stairs.  
"I'm sorry I'm late." He apologized. "I was waiting for Mystique."  
He vaguely explained.

"For what?" You curiously asked.

"Well I know traditionally we would wear corsages, but I got you something else."  
Malfoy dug into his coat pocket.  
"Close your eyes." 

You obeyed.

Malfoy grabbed your hand and stuck something small and square in it.  
"Now open."  
He ordered.

You opened your eyes to see a small black box containing a beautiful necklace. The chain was a sterling silver with a most intriguing pendant. It was two silver snakes shaped to form a heart. They had one diamond eye each and at the center where their lips met was a beautiful jade jewel.

"Malfoy, it's gorgeous!" You admired the necklace. "But I can't take this. It must have cost you a fortune."  
You handed him back the box.

"This isn't a choice. I'm giving this to you. It's a gift. I know you really didn't want to come to the dance, but you did anyways. It's my way of saying thank you."

"Wow! Malfoy, I don't know what to say." You blushed.

"You don't have to say anything. Let me put it on you so I can see how it looks." 

Malfoy took the necklace out of the box. You turned around, lifting up your hair allowing him access to your neck. Carefully, Malfoy removed the necklace you were already wearing and quickly replaced it.  
You dropped your hair and turned back around.

"Now step back. Let me get a good look at you." Malfoy instructed. 

You took a step back from him and stood there. You felt a little uncomfortable standing there as he eyed you down. You watched his eyes work their way from your toes to your eyes. You were wearing nude heels that had a strap that covered the top part of your foot, but still exposed your toes, and a thin strap that went securely around your ankle. Sheer nylon covered your thick legs. Your dress was absolutely jaw dropping. It was a beautiful emerald green. The straps were thick across your shoulders and almost a lime green color.. They had pink beads that trailed along them in a flower shape. The dress was slightly fitted, but flexible enough for you to move in. It was asymmetrical. Your dress went down at a slant from the middle of your left thigh to above your right knee. It give the illusion that it wrapped around you. It also had a thick cinch right below your chest that accentuated your figure. Your hair was down in loose curls. You had on black eyeliner and mascara. Your eyelids were painted a smoky black and dark forest green, and your lips were covered with a coat of lip-gloss. As for your cheeks, they were naturally flushed pink.

"Emerson," Malfoy spoke slowly, "you look absolutely...okay." He smirked. 

You got a little mad, but you had to admit his remark did help the ease the tension you were feeling.

"You don't look half bad yourself, Malfoy." You matched his smirk.

Malfoy was wearing the usual traditional tuxedo with a deep silver vest and a green tie that matched your dress. You told him last minute the color of your dress so you were surprised to see him so well prepared. However, considering he was a Slytherin, you didn't doubt if he had several green ties.

"Do a spin for me?" Draco asked.  
You slowly spun on your tiptoes. Just when you were about three quarters around he said, "Stop. Are those thigh highs I see?"  
He moved closer to you and felt up your leg until he hit skin.  
"Bloody hell! Those are thigh highs." He said impressed.

"I'm not the panty hose kind of girl" You winked at him. "So, are you going to take me to the dance or you want to figure out what color are my knickers?"

Malfoy smirked.  
"Maybe later, but let’s enjoy the dance first."  
He grabbed your hand and led you through the doors into the Great Hall.  
"By the way Emerson, you look bloody beautiful!"

**[You look beautiful tonight  
** **As I turn down the light  
** **You could be anywhere with ~~anyone~~  
**But you're here with _me_ tonight]** **

The two of you entered the Great Hall hand in hand to people dancing everywhere. The room was the usual set up, but of course with Christmas decorations, and the house tables pushed against the walls with food and drinks along them. You looked around the room and spotted most of your friends scattered along the Gryffindor table. 

  
Draco immediately took you to the dance floor.  
The beat was crazy and rocking. People were jumping up and down like rabbits. It was rather silly, but still fun. No one took notice to Malfoy and you  
together until someone bumped into you. 

"Oi!" You grunted hitting Malfoy in the shoulder. 

"Aye you bloody bloke watch where you're dancing!" Malfoy began to get angry. 

You looked over your shoulder and caught a patch of fiery red hair. You immediately recognized Ron.  
"Malfoy, relax." 

"Sorry." Ron apologized. 

"It's cool, Ron. We all know you have two left feet." You chuckled. 

"El?" He said finally realizing it was you that he bumped into. "I thought you weren't coming." Ron was surprised.  
"You look great! Hermione look who's here!" He shouted slightly to Hermione with excitement.. 

"El! She grinned. Her cheeks beat red from dancing. "You look great!" 

"Thanks! Are you guys having fun?" You asked her. 

"Yeah! We were on our way to get something to drink. You two want to join us?" she asked. 

"Two?" Ron questioned. 

"Yes two, Ronald. El and Malfoy." 

"Wait?! You guys are here together?!" 

You gave him an uneasy smile.  
"Surprise." 

Ron just shook his head with disappointment.  
"Let’s go get those drinks then." 

Ron took Hermione's hand and began to lead the way. You could tell the two of them were bickering as they walked away.  
You gave Malfoy a questioning eyebrow asking him if he wanted to go. He put his arm around your shoulders and began to follow Ron and Hermione. It was sort of weird. You felt protected with him. He never really treated you this way before. You liked it, but you were about to meet up with all of your friends and it might cause some problems. 

"Uh... Malfoy. Most of the guys... well no one knows besides Ginny and Hermione that we came together, and well I don't think they're going to take this very easy." Malfoy got the hint and dropped his arm. 

"This means we have to go hang with my friends for a bit." 

"Okay." You reluctantly agreed. 

Walking up to the table you got pretty nervous. You were afraid of what they were going to say. You didn't want them to be mad at you. Approaching the table mostly everyone's back was facing you. Malfoy hung back as you slipped your hands over Eric's eyes from behind him. 

"Guess who?" You teased. 

Everyone's attention went to you. Eric didn't even have a chance to say anything when everyone exclaimed your name.  
"El! 

You began to exchange hugs with everyone as they complimented you on your dress. Eric, Michael, Donovan, Harry, Daniel, Dean, and Neville were all there with their dates along with Seamus and Ginny. 

"So what made you decide to come?" Harry asked you handing you a cup of butterbeer. 

"Well it's more of a whom than a what." You answered. 

You received questioning looks from Harry and the others. Slowly you took a deep breath and motioned Malfoy to come over. Malfoy had a look of confidence on his face as he approached the Gryffindor group. 

"Malfoy asked me to the dance and well I said yes. So, here we are." You finished with a firm smile waiting for everyone's response. 

Finally, Donovan spoke up.  
"Well I'm glad you came. You needed to get out." 

"Thanks." You smiled at him. 

"You two behave yourselves. We're going back to the dance floor." Daniel said with a respectful nod to Malfoy. 

"We should get back too." Draco told you. 

"You're right. Let's go." You took Malfoy by the arm. You wanted to leave before things got even more awkward. 

"You better watch yourself, Malfoy." Harry told him with stern eyes. 

Malfoy smirked and replied, "Potter." 

You dragged Malfoy away before things heated up between Harry and him. 

"That wasn't too bad." Malfoy shrugged. 

"Are you kidding me?! They wanted to kill you! I think they wanted to kill me!" 

"Well it's over now. Now it's time to mingle with some of my people." Malfoy was dragging you over to the Slytherin Quidditch team along with Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Malfoy, do we have to go over there?" You whined. "All those boy do is hit on me." 

"I had to go with you to see your friends." He looks at you pointedly. "Plus, isn't that the point when you go flaunt yourself in short shorts and a low cut shirt in front of a group of horny teenage boys." 

You blushed as he brought up the incident in the Quidditch locker room. 

"What's up you bloody wankers!" Malfoy greeted the group of Slytherin boys. 

"Malfoy!" Some of the boys exclaimed. 

"Malfoy, I knew you couldn't resist coming to the dance." Filch remarked. 

"Well what can I say? I can't miss an event like this." Malfoy said pulling you close to him. 

"Emerson?" Montague looked at you dumbfounded. 

"Hey..." You greeted nervously. 

"Are you here with Malfoy?" He questioned confused. 

"I am." You replied. 

Pucey and Bletchley, who were taking swigs of their drinks, spit it out all over the floor in surprised. Filch was heavily coughing, and Crabbe and Goyle dropped the snacks they had in their hands. 

"Well I'll be damn. How in Merlin's beard did this dirty bloke," Montague motioned to Malfoy, "convince you to come here with him?" 

"What do you mean?" Draco asked feeling insulted. However, Montague ignored him. 

"You look good, Emerson." He eyed you up and down. "Damn good!" 

"Thanks. Who did you come with?" 

"Starr. She's in the restroom with the rest of the girls."  
You made a gagging noise to express your disgust.  
"Hey easy lay." Montague shrugged. 

"Where's Warrington?" Malfoy asked noticing he wasn't around. 

"Eh, he’s somewhere on the dance floor." Pucey answered. "Why?" 

"He wouldn't tell me who he asked to the dance." 

"Oh! You wouldn't believe it if I told you." Bletchley gossiped like a girl. 

"Try me." Malfoy challenged. 

"You know that 6th year, Sherry Taro? Her!" 

"Ravenclaw?" Malfoy asked.  
Bletchley nodded yes.  
"Sweet. Decent girl." Malfoy gave his approval. 

"Who?" A female's voice came from behind you. 

The voice was all too familiar to you. The horrid noise sent chills of disgust down your spine.  
It was of course, Sarah Starr.  
She had returned with Pansy Parkinson and the rest of her Slytherin posse. 

"No one." Malfoy quickly answered. 

You wanted to get out of here and quick. You didn't want your night to be ruined by her.  
"Malfoy, can we go dance now please?! I don't want to waste the whole night standing and talking." 

"What are you doing here with Malfoy?" Starr stared you down obviously feeling insulted. 

"I asked her." answered Malfoy. "Let's go Emerson."  
Malfoy began to pull you away from the group. He knew things could get ugly quick with Starr and you. 

"Emerson, wait!"  
You don't know why you stopped, but you did. You looked over your shoulder at Starr. "What do you say to a little dance contest? Winner leaves with Malfoy." 

"What the hell man!" Montague complained. "You're my date!" 

Your turned your head back around and sighed deeply. You wanted to say no, but it was Sarah Starr. 

Malfoy could tell you were clearly torn.  
"Just say no. It's not like I would actually leave with her anyways." 

"What's the matter, Emerson? Afraid to make a fool of yourself?" Starr taunted you. 

That's all it took to convince you really.  
"You're on Starr."  
You said dragging Malfoy to the middle of the dance floor.  
Montague and Starr following close behind. 

"You really don't need to do this?" Malfoy whispered into your ear. 

"No." You told him. "I'm doing this. And if she's bringing Montague with her, you're doing this with me too." You ordered him.  
"I'll show her who the fool is."  
You muttered under your breath. 

  
[](https://postimg.org/image/578sf719b/)  
[free photo hosting](https://postimage.org/)  
  


  
Starr had an effect on you like Draco did on Harry. You couldn't stand her attitude. She thought she was so much better than everyone because she was a Slytherin, a pure blood, and her dad was some big time ceo of some wizard company. She was the female version of Malfoy.

Once you reached the center of the floor, you pulled your wand out of your garter belt.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Malfoy asked reaching for your wand.

"Putting on some appropriate music." With a wave of your wand the song changed to something more appropriate to dance too. You knew Starr wasn't thinking of some old school dance off. She wanted a grinding contest.

Starr wasted no time with Montague. She had her back turned on him, grinding him like she owned him. He didn't know what to do with her. He was trying desperately to keep up with her movements. Draco and you, however, haven't begun dancing. You weren't sure how to dance in the short dress and Draco seemed a bit nervous about touching you. He even asked for your permission to set his hands on your waist. You knew Malfoy was a gentleman from time to time, but this was extreme for him. Besides, he didn't seem to mind before.

"Malfoy, you have to help me out here. I want to beat Starr and I know damn well you don't want to lose either."

"Of course not." He agreed.

"Good. So since we're on the same page here, try to help me with keeping my dress from rising up."

"Can't make any promises." Malfoy smirked infamously.

"Oi whatever. Let's beat those two blokes and get it over with." You turned around and slowly began to grind with Malfoy. 

Unlike Starr and Montague, the two of you were actually moving to the rhythm of the song. It was a slow beat and very sensual. Draco's and your bodies were in sync with one another and perfectly molded together. Slowly, Draco began moving down to the floor. He kept one hand in front of you dress holding it down that way you could work your way to the floor with him. Malfoy kept his posture very well with only one hand to balance him. Starr and Montague were following your guys' lead; however, Montague had nothing on Draco's skillful movement. Within seconds he fell. Starr heaved herself off from the floor and stormed off.

"It looks like we won!" Malfoy motioned to the embarrassed Montague sitting on the floor.

"Good. Now we can enjoy the dance." 

The both of you worked your way back up from the floor. Once the both of you were on steady two feet, Draco turned you around and pulled you as close to him as possible.  
You guessed he wasn't so hesitant anymore.  
Slowly and sensually, the two of you dance to the remaining of the song. You had your arms around Draco's neck. As for his hands, they were roaming your body from your neck down to your back. You felt his cold strong hands on your exposed skin. His touch brought every single hair on your body at attention. You had no idea how long he did this; all you knew is that you didn't want him to stop. His hands were creeping over your nylon stockings now. He watched your expression with a smirk etched on his face. You wore one that matched his as you felt him getting closer to skin. You liked his touch, but you weren't going to give him what he wanted. Malfoy was a fingertip away from epidermis. You were just about to remove Malfoy's hand when you saw a familiar face coming up from behind him. Instantly, you shoved Malfoy away from you, causing him to tumble over his own feet.

"Mom! What are you doing here?!" You yelled in complete uttered shock.

"Oh nice to see you too, sweetie. I'm doing fine, thanks." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." You hugged her. "Now why are you here?"  
You pulled away.

"Didn't you hear? Dumbledore invited me. Apparently he has a surprise and asked me to be here."

"Oh… I wonder what he has in mind?" You wondered mainly to yourself.

"That dress looks beautiful on you." She complimented. "You must have a date. Who is he? Is it one of the boys? Is it Harry?"  
Your mom said a little too enthusiastically.  
She always wanted you to get back with Harry. She absolutely loved him.

"Um... No, mom." You weren't exactly sure how she was going to act to Malfoy being your date. Not that she showed any dislike to the Malfoy's, but it wasn't like they had a good reputation in the wizardry world. "Actually, I came to the dance with-"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco spoke up with smooth confidence. 

Your mom turned to see Malfoy standing beside her with his hand sticking out ready to be shaken. Your mom does a double take at you then at Draco. She looked stunned. Almost disappointed, but she had a look of guilt in her eyes too.

"Oh dear. I'm so sorry for being rude, Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t see you behind me. I'm Matilda Emerson." She said taking his hand.

"It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Emerson. Forgive me for being so straight forward, but I can see why your daughter is so beautiful. She looks just like you." He flirted.

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no need to impress me, but I dare say you look just like your father when he was your age." Your mother eyed him.

"I get that a lot, but I like to think I look better." Malfoy replied with a smirk. 

Your mother chuckled.  
"Oh dear and the same sense of humor as well."

Draco gave your a mother an odd look. He didn't know his father for his sense of humor.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A tall, pale man with blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair appeared behind Malfoy.

"Speaking of the devil." You heard your mom mutter under her breath.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Mr. Malfoy turned to your mother.  
She clearly wasn't as quiet as she thought she was.

She blushed before responding,  
"No I don't believe so."

"Father? What are you doing here?" Malfoy was just as surprised as you to see his dad.

You've seen Malfoy's dad before, but only from afar. You never noticed before how handsome he was and how much Malfoy looked like him.

"I was invited by Dumbledore." Lucius said with a calm cool expression. 

Malfoy and you looked at each other confused. What in the world was Dumbledore doing inviting your parents? And where were everyone else's parents?

"Is mother here too?" Malfoy asked.

"No. She regretfully couldn't make it. She has business to take care of." Lucius replied airily not paying much attention to Draco. In fact, he was eyeing your mother who was doing her best to stand back and avoid his gaze.  
"I'm sorry, but what was your name again? I didn't catch it the first time."  
He asked your mother.

"That's because I didn't give it." She rudely retorts still not giving direct eye contact.

"Mother!" You reprimanded.  
You couldn't believe how rude she was behaving. It was unlike her.

"I apologize." She sighed. "I'm Matilda. Matilda Emerson."  
She stuck her hand out finally looking Mr. Malfoy directly in the eyes.

Lucius pupils blew up upon seeing your mother directly now. He took a step closer to see her better. His brow scrunched in confusion.  
"Emerys?" He quietly asked.

Your mother's hand fell back to her side. She stood looking at Mr. Malfoy frozen in fear.

"Emerys? Is it you?" He questioned with a catch in his throat.

Both Malfoy and you looked at your parents clearly confused. You had no idea what was going on, but your mother looked terrified. 

"Mom? Are you okay?" You nudged her slightly knocking her out of her frozen state.

"I'm sorry." She spoke again and cleared her throat. "It's Emerson."

"I'm sorry." Mr. Malfoy apologized. "I must have misheard you."

"It's okay." Said your mother.

"It's just your eyes... they look so... familiar." He spoke slowly.

"Father, are you okay?" Malfoy questioned his strange behavior.

"I'm fine, son." He replied taking a step back from your mother and his eyes finally settling on you. 

Draco took notice.  
"Father, this is my date, Ella. Ella Emerson."  
He spoke.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." You stuck your hand out nervously.

"Ella... that's an interesting name." He commented ignoring your hand and looking back at your mother.  
She was avoiding his gaze again.  
"Are you aware of what that means?"  
He asked you, but his eyes still on your mother.

"No, I'm afraid I don't sir." You answered.

"It means beautiful fairy. I always wanted to name my daughter that if I ever had one."  
He confessed casually, his gaze still not leaving your mother.

Draco was slightly stunned with his father's confession.  
You remained silent, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Matilda, is it?" Mr. Malfoy spoke again. "That's of Arthurian descent, right? Mighty battle maid I believe it means."

"I don't know. It's just a name." Your mother mumbled.

"A name is never just a _name_. A lot goes into a name." He quipped.

"Je te deteste." Your mother muttered under her breath. 

You recognized the language. It was French. You didn't know much, but you picked up on some last year from the Beauxbatons students. However, you didn't know your mother knew the language.  
You were also appalled with your mother's response.

"Je t'aime aussi." Mr. Malfoy replied back almost instantly.

Both Malfoy and your jaws hit the floor.  
Lucius Malfoy just told your mother he loved her.  
Your mother's hand shot over her mouth in just as much shock as you and Draco were.  
Mr. Malfoy looked just as floored.

"Ava?" Mr. Malfoy choked. It looked like his eyes were tearing up.

Your mother didn't say a word. She stood there. Definite tears forming in her eyes. 

"Mom, are you okay?" You asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." She said barely audible her eyes still on Lucius. "I have to use the restroom."  
She said and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Father, what was that all about?" Draco asked clearly curious.

"Nothing, son. " Lucius shot down his curiosity. "It was nice meeting you, Ella." He said quickly. "We'll talk again soon. I'm sure."  
Lucius said and rushed out of the Great Hall.

"Well that certainly went better than I thought I would." Malfoy said taking a deep breath. "What do you think?"

"I think this is going to be a long night." You sighed as you turned your head to the High Table. Dumbledore was standing up tapping his goblet with a spoon.

"Attention, please! Silence everyone!" The mass of students stopped dancing as the music turned off and turned their attention towards Dumbledore.  
"Tonight were are honoring two students of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now these aren't just any two students, but these are two individuals, which by stereotype shouldn't get along very well. However, despite the stereotype they have attended the ball together. These two are perfect examples of what the wizardry world needs to do in such difficult times and I hope the rest of you will follow in their footsteps. So with no further a due I would like to crown Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy and Ms. Ella Fey Emerson, please forgive me for the lack of a better name, but I crown the two of you Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts!"

Everyone's attention was now on Malfoy and you. The both of you were wide-eyed with embarrassment. Everyone was shocked really. You had no clue this was going to happen and by the look on Draco's face, neither did he. This did explain why your parents were here though. Whispers were flooding through the crowd. Many were surprised to see that you and Draco came together and others were disgusted (mainly Slytherins), but nonetheless there was a respectful applause.

"Now Mr. and Mrs. Hogwarts would you please come to the center of the floor and start us off with the first slow dance of the night." Students broke away from the center as a spot light came shining down.

"Oh boy! This _is_ going to be a long night." You mumbled as Malfoy and you made your way to the center of the spotlight.  
It wasn't like you had a choice.

"We might as well make the best of this." Malfoy shrugged.

On cue, music began to play. Malfoy faced you and slightly bowed offering you his hand.  
"Emerson, would you give me the honor of joining me in the first slow dance of the evening?" 

You blushed at his formality. You took his hand giving a short curtsey.  
"Why, Malfoy, it would be my pleasure."

He smiled and the two of you began to dance. Side to side, front to back, the two of you moved as other students joined in.

"So how'd you think Dumbledore knew about this?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well about us. How did he know we were... getting along, I guess you can say."

"Oh that. Dumbledore doesn't miss a beat. I swear that man knows everything." You rolled your eyes.

"Well I guess there isn't a need to be discreet about our 'relationship' anymore." He emphasized relationship. 

"Relationship?" you questioned. 

"Well we did agree to be friends, didn't we?"

"Oh right. Friends. Of course." You smiled.

The two of you silently danced. Malfoy's hands were settled on your waist and your arms were gently wrapped around his neck. He pulled you in closer to him which allowed you to breath in the hypnotizing scent of his cologne. His fingers inched tighter around your waist. Despite the hundreds of students dancing around you, you only saw Malfoy and you.  
You were sure that you were going to get some backlash for being here with Malfoy, but right now you didn't care. You were truly enjoying yourself for the first time in awhile.

"Emerson?" Malfoy spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You look bloody beautiful tonight. Do you know that?"

You blushed.  
"You already said that."

"I know, but it's true. I can't take my eyes off you." Your face turned a deep red at Malfoy's intimate confession.

"Thank you." You managed to mumble. 

"No thank you for deciding to come with me. I'm really enjoying myself. "

"I am too." You smiled.

Malfoy smiled back. His smile was truly amazing. His grin was ear to ear, his eyes wrinkled at the corners. Deeply, you looked into his grey clouds wondering what else was beneath the exterior of Draco Malfoy. By the way, he was looking at you it seemed like he was wondering the same thing.

Things felt perfect right now. It felt like it was only Malfoy and you in the room. You two danced to your own beat. But it was quiet. Almost too quiet.

"Malfoy, is it me or did it just get very quiet?"  
All you were able to hear was the clicking of your heels against the stone floor.

"Yeah it did." He answered. 

You looked around to find all the other students staring at Malfoy and you.  
The two of you stopped dancing.

"What in the world...?" Malfoy looked around for himself. "What's going---" Draco looked startled. He stopped dancing and pulled you closer to him well backing up to a crowd of students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je te deteste - I hate you
> 
> Je t'aime aussi - I love you too


	32. 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **[RECAP]**  
>  "No thank you for deciding to come with me. I'm really enjoying myself. "
> 
> "I am too." You smiled.
> 
> Malfoy smiled back. His smile was truly amazing. His grin was ear to ear, his eyes wrinkled at the corners. Deeply, you looked into his grey clouds wondering what else was beneath the exterior of Draco Malfoy. By the way, he was looking at you it seemed like he was wondering the same thing.
> 
> Things felt perfect right now. It felt like it was only Malfoy and you in the room. You two danced to your own beat. But it was quiet. Almost too quiet.
> 
> "Malfoy, is it me or did it just get very quiet?"  
> All you were able to hear was the clicking of your heels against the stone floor.
> 
> "Yeah it did." He answered. 
> 
> You looked around to find all the other students staring at Malfoy and you.  
> The two of you stopped dancing.
> 
> "What in the world...?" Malfoy looked around for himself. "What's going---" Draco looked startled. He stopped dancing and pulled you closer to him well backing up to a crowd of students.

"What's going on, Malfoy?"  
You tried to break free from his grip, but he only held you tighter. A cold chill flowed through your body. You were scared now.  
"Malfoy!" you said sternly. "Let me lose! I want to know what's going on!"  
Malfoy allowed you to turn around, but he didn't let you go.  
"Oh my gosh..." you were lost for words. Standing in front of you was a ghostly image of your father.  
"Dad?"  
You muttered under your breath. 

You shook Malfoy off of you. There wasn't any danger. He didn't know this was your dad. Only your friends were familiar with the newly arrived ghost. And although Hogwarts students were use to ghost floating around, a new ghost always caused a bit of a scare.

You cautiously walked towards your ghostly father.

"Marshall..? How? What..?" Your mother's voice came from beside of you. "What's going on?"  
She grabbed your hand and walked with you to your father in the middle of the Great Hall.

"I came to see my favorite girls before I move up." he said with a smile.

"Move up?" your mother questioned.

"Does that mean you're going to be like Harry's parents?" You asked him.

"How do you know Harry's parents?" Your mother turned to you. 

You ignored her question. The only person you shared information with about waking up from a coma was Harry. However, even he only knew about you seeing his parents. You never shared the dream you had. You didn't find it relevant.

Thankfully, your father distracted her.

"Yes I am. My file, so to speak, has been evaluated, and I have the opportunity to do some good in my after life."

"That's great dad!" you congratulated him with a proud smile.  
He seemed excited about it.

"That doesn't explain why you're here." Your mother asked.

"Well I am able to do one last thing before I move on and I wanted to see you both. I knew you two would be here tonight and considering Hogwarts reputation..." He trailed off.

"So you're here to say goodbye?" You choked a little.

"Kind of... yeah." He smiled weakly. 

"Marshall, I'm so sorry." Your mother was tearing up. "I... I... I should have told you."  
Her sobs were heavy.  
"I should have told you everything. It's all my fault."

"Told him what?" You asked confused.

"Matilda, don't." He said firmly. "Don't do that to yourself. Everything happens for a reason."  
He tried to comfort her.

"But if you knew... everything would be different. You'd be here with me... with us." She sobbed.

"But I am here with you guys." His ghostly hand stroked your mother's cheek.

"I should have told you yes... I should have said yes..." She cried even harder.

"I understand now why you didn't and it's okay. I was never angry with you for it because you blessed me with so much more. You blessed me with the most amazing daughter."  
Your father looked over at you.  
There were tears forming in your eyes.  
"And you showed me what love is. It's so much more than saying yes to a marriage proprosal. It's saying no to protect the ones you love the most."

"I do love you, Marshall. I hope you knew that."

"I know now." He smiled. "I love you too. That will never change."  
Your father gave your mother a ghostly kiss on her forehead. She smiled lovingly at him. Her tears slowly coming to a stop.

"So I guess this is goodbye..." You spoke sadly, however, you were grateful at the same time. You never had a chance to say goodbye to your father due to the coma.

"I'm always going to be watching over you. So it's not really..."

"It's not the same." A few tears fell from your eyes. "What if I need you?"

"You're going to be fine." He reassured you. "You have your mother and your friends who love you deeply. Not to mention Draco. You're always going to be surrounded by love even in the darkest of times. Don't forget that. Remember that and you'll be fine."

"Malfoy?" You questioned.

"Oops... looks like I said too much." Your dad sheepishly smiled. "Ella, I have to get going soon, but before I leave I would like to ask you for a favor."

"Yeah?"

"I hope you don't mind, but one last dance for old time sake?"

Right in front of your eyes, your dad turned into solid human flesh. The Great Hall stepped back with a startled gasp. Your dad stuck his hand out to you. Hesitantly, you took it.  
Your dad brought him into you and tapped your foot with his. You smiled up at him, silent tears running down your cheeks. You slipped off your heels and placed a foot on each of your father's feet. It was just like when you were a little girl. This is how he would dance with you.  
You rested your head against his chest. You couldn't hear a heartbeat, but everything else was the same. He still smelt like the woodsy cologne he always wore, and he was warm. Just like he always was. You held onto him tighter.

"What's the matter princess?" He asked looking down at you.

"I don't want you to go." You sobbed quietly. 

"I know, sweetie. I know." He responded tears swelling in his eyes. "I promise you I'll always be watching over you." He pulled you into a death gripping hug.  
You clung onto him. Your hands clenching onto his ratty coat that he use to wear all the time.  
"You'll always be my baby girl." He kissed the top of your head. "You'll always be my princess." 

"I love you, dad." You cried into his chest.

"I love you too, Ella. I love you too."

You held onto him. Not wanting to let go.  
Slowly, he change back into his ghostly form. The smell of his cologne faded away, along with his warmth, and him as well...  
You fell onto your knees sobbing heavily into your hands.

"Ella, sweetie. It's okay." Your mother placed a hand on your shoulder. "Come on, baby. Lets get you to bed."

"No!" You screamed at her shaking her off of you.

You stood up and ran out of the Great Hall not wanting to deal with the nosey students, or the concerned teachers, or your mom, or your friends. You just needed to be alone. You were moving so quick that you didn't notice Malfoy chasing after you.

"Emerson! Wait up!" Draco called from the bottom of the Grand Staircase. 

You had completely forgotten about him. You stopped in your tracks.

"Man, you sure can move fast." Draco panted as he reached you.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take off like that, but I just couldn't-"

"Sssshhh..." Draco silenced you. "It's okay. You don't need to explain anything to me. Just as long as you're okay. Got it?"

"That's just it!" You threw your hands up in frustration. "I'm not okay! I'm so bloody tired of pretending that I'm so damn brilliant!"  
You began to sob violently.  
"My boyfriend cheated on me. My father died. Not to mention that I had to say bye to him in front of hundreds of students because I couldn't do it at his funeral because I tried killing myself and ended up in a sodding coma. Then I'm just expected to strut around the castle with this big smile on my face when in reality I am going out of my mind. I can't keep up anymore. I don't know what to do!"  
You had your hands at your hair ready to rip it out. Your face was red with tears streaming down your cheeks. 

This is the second time you cried in front of Malfoy and for the second time he pulled you into a death gripping hug.

"Emerson, please don't cry. I hate to see a bell cry, remember?" He said as he rubbed your back. His hug helped calm you down a bit, but you continued to weep. 

"I'm sorry." You cried into his chest.

"I know this may sound weird, but would you like to stay with me tonight?" 

You removed your head from his chest and gave him an odd look. 

"I promise you my intentions are pure. We could just stay up the whole night at the clearing, or the Room of Requirement, which ever you prefer and just talk. You can tell me what's on your mind or we can just be there alone... in awkward silence."  
He added with a smirk.

You nodded your head yes at his invitation. Maybe you needed the company after all.

**[every breath I take;  
**  
every _step_ I make;  
i'll be missing you] 

Malfoy took you to the Room of Requirement. You didn't want him to go through the trouble of getting his broom and you didn't want to mess up your dress from the flight. Besides, it was extremely cold outside. At least in the Room of Requirement you were able to think of clothes or whatever else you needed and it will be there. Draco thought up the room about the same way the two of you spent the night of the Welcome Back dance, however, there wasn't a bed. Instead, he had a long, big, black comfortable couch near the thought up toasty fireplace. You sat on the couch with no desire to change out of your dress, even though Draco so kindly thought up some clothes for you. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Malfoy offered. 

"Pop? Or is that too much to ask for?" You asked Draco. 

"Not a problem." Within a minute or so, he was bringing you a cup full of carbonated, liquid, corn syrup. 

"Thank you." You gratefully take the cup and take a swig. "Mmm... Rootbeer."   
You say with a satisfy smack of your lips.   
"My favorite." 

"Really? It's my favorite too." Malfoy said with a small smile. 

"Cool beans, but what are you drinking? That's not rootbeer." You said pointing at his glass filled with an almost yellow looking substance." 

"Oh. I'm drinking wine. Do you want a taste?" Malfoy asked offering you his glass. 

"Is it good?" 

"Well it depends really. I honestly didn't like it at first, but father and mother insist I drink it during events we throw at our mansion. So eventually I acquired a taste for it." He explained. 

"Well I guess a small taste won't hurt." Cautiously, you take the glass and take a sip. The taste barely settled on your tongue before you were spitting it back out. Unfortunately, you sprayed it all over Malfoy's face. 

"Seriously?!" Malfoy grunted. 

"Oh my gosh Malfoy! I'm so sorry!" 

"You couldn't at least turn the other way?" He grunted while wiping his face with his hand. 

"I'm sorry! I couldn't help it. It tasted so nasty! Please don't be mad at me." You pleaded with a pout. 

"I'm not mad." He sighed. "I'm going to go wash up."   
Malfoy removed his jacket and laid it on the couch then headed to the restroom. 

Patiently, you waited for Malfoy.   
He emerged from the restroom as you were pouring yourself another cup of pop. His hair was slightly wet and his torso was bare as he patted his face dry with a small towel.   
Even at your sensitive state of mind you couldn't help but admire Malfoy's tone body. 

"You know I thought you looked great in that suit, but you look pretty damn good without it too." 

"I hope you don't mind. I don't want to be a distraction or anything." He smirked as he tossed the towel to the floor. 

"But you are a distraction." You pointed out. "But I'll be fine."   
However, you weren't sure if that was entirely true. Malfoy was built a lot better from the last time you saw him with a shirt off. 

"Well in that case, feel free to take your top off too." He winked. 

Joyous sounds of laughter instantly escaped your mouth. His tone was serious, but you knew he was joking. At least you thought he was. Either way it brought tears to your eyes and an ache to your stomach. 

"Oh Malfoy!" You caught your breath. "I definitely needed that."   
You took another swig of pop as you sat down on the couch.   
"So Malfoy, what are your intentions tonight?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked as he refilled his glass of wine. 

"Well asking me to the dance, then bringing me here, and now your shirt is off." You were teasing him, but you were curious. 

"Well one: you said yourself that you owed me," He took a seat next to you. "two: you agreed to come here with me, and three: you showered me with wine." 

His reasoning was true, but it still didn't answer your question. 

"You know what I mean Malfoy. Of all the girls you could have asked why ask me to the dance? I know you didn't ask anyone else. How were you so sure I was going to say yes?" 

You made sure to make that a point. You found out from Hermione, who found out from moaning Myrtle, who overheard Sarah Starr and Pansy Parkinson talking in the girl's restroom that they haven't heard from anyone that Malfoy asked someone to the dance. You were flattered that you were the only one he asked, but it also irritated you that he knew you would have told him yes regardless if he had a back up date or not. 

"Haven't I told you already? I'm a Malfoy. I get what I want." He infamously smirked.   
You sighed irritably.   
"I'm only joking. The truth is, Emerson, I didn't want to go to the dance with anyone but you." 

You blushed, but you didn’t want to be caught up in Draco's sweet talk.   
"Whatever Malfoy! I want the truth." You insisted. 

"That is the truth." 

"And what if I would have stuck with my original decision of no?" 

"Then I wouldn't have gone to the dance at all." Draco stated plain and clear. 

"Really?" You were surprised. Malfoy wasn't the time to stay away from big social events, especially a dance. And going stag definitely wasn't an issue for him. 

"Really. I didn't want to go to the dance with anyone but you. However, I'm glad you accepted my invitation. You were not only the hottest girl there, but you were also the most beautiful." He confessed. 

Your face was warm from blushing. You couldn't believe Malfoy's words. It was very sweet of him. He wasn't really one to make compliments, especially to you, regardless of your guys' strange relationship. 

"Why?" Was the only word that managed to escape your lips. 

"Why what?" 

"Why have you been so nice to me lately? It's almost like you ca-----" You stopped yourself from finishing your sentence. You were going to say care, but you were afraid to get too ahead of yourself. You didn't want to think that Draco Malfoy cared about you. 

"It's almost like I what?" He asked. 

"Nothing." You brushed it off. "Malfoy, why did you come and visit me when I was in the Hospital Wing?" 

"How did you know I visited you?" Malfoy set his empty glass on the floor. 

You did the same.   
"Madam Pomfrey told me." 

_"I think you may have a secret admirer. Mr. Malfoy came in almost every day while you were in a coma. He would ask how you were doing then just sit with you for awhile. I had to shoo him away a few times..."_   
You remembered her exact words. 

"Did she?" Draco questioned. 

You nodded yes. 

"I did visit you." He admitted. "I walked in on you while you were having the seizure and it... " he took a deep breath. He couldn't bring himself to finish. He still had nightmares of you on the hospital bed shaking in shock.   
"Emerson?"   
You shyly looked at him. His beautiful grey eyes seemed so clear now.   
"You want to know why I've been so nice?" 

"Mmhmm."   
"Aren't friends nice to each other? Not only that, but you've been through a lot lately. I think you deserve a night of fun. Despite everything with your dad, I hope I was still able to give you that." 

You gave him a weak smile. 

"Lace was a fool. Anyone could see that. You deserve so much more." 

You took in Malfoy's words. There wasn't a single ounce of mockery in them. Every single word was filled with sincerity and care. Maybe it was possible that Malfoy cared about you. 

"Thanks." You quietly spoke with watery eyes.   
Malfoy's words had touched you. 

"What's the matter?" Draco asked noticing your tears. 

You sniffled and held them back.   
"I never realized you could be so sweet." 

"Just don't go and tell anyone. It will ruin my reputation." He smirked. 

"Right." You chuckled rolling your eyes. 

"So what do you think was going on with our parents?" Draco changed the subject. "They were acting weird." 

"They were." You agreed. "Especially mother." 

"It seemed like they knew each other. Did she go to Hogwarts?" 

"Yes, but she never talks about it. She was in Slytherin so it's possible that they recognized each other." 

"Your mother was in Slytherin?" Draco said with surprised. "But you're in Gryffindor." 

"That does happen you know? Pavarti and Padma are in two separate houses and they are twins." 

"Still. Usually, if one person is in Slytherin, the whole family is in Slytherin." 

"I don't know, Malfoy. I'm not the Sorting Hat." You retorted. 

"I'm just saying it's extremely uncommon." 

"Well if it helps the hat was going to put me in Slytherin, but at the last second sorted me into Gryffindor." 

"That's interesting. I wonder why." 

You shrugged. 

"I have another question." said Malfoy.   
You remained quiet signaling him to continue.   
"What happened with your dad? Why was he here?" 

"Oh." You bit your lip looking away from him. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up." 

"No. It's okay." You found the strength to look back at him. "He came to say goodbye."   
You fought back tears. 

"I'm sorry." He sympathized. "I didn't know your father passed away." 

"Just after Halloween." You told him with a catch in your throat. 

"I'm sorry, Emerson. I didn't realize." 

"He was killed in a home invasion." Tears fell from your eyes. "I didn't even get to go to his funeral because I.. I was in a coma..." 

Again, Draco instantly pulled you into a hug. He didn't say a word. He just held you close and soothingly ran a hand up and down your back. You sobbed into his shoulder until you were able to pull yourself together. 

"I'm sorry." You apologized. "I didn't mean to..." 

"Sshh..." Malfoy's hand gently cupped your cheek. "I don't know how you manage to still look so gorgeous even with your eyes all puffy, and your cheeks stained with tears." He wiped away your tears. 

You smiled through glossy eyes. 

"You must be tired. You had a long night." 

"Mmhmm." You mumbled in agreement. 

Malfoy grabbed his wand from his coat and conjured up some pillows and blankets. You went into the restroom and changed into some pajamas. When you were done you saw Malfoy in his pajamas as well. Not only that, but he had set up a bed for you on the couch and one for himself on the floor. 

"Malfoy, you don't have to sleep on the floor. I can. Or we can share the couch?" You offered. 

"No. I want you to be comfortable. I'll be fine on the floor." He assured you. 

You just nodded and climbed into bed.   
Malfoy did the same before turning off the lights in the room. Only the fire kept the room a lit. 

You laid quietly on your back thinking about your goodbye with your dad. Something was bothering you of what your father said. He mentioned Draco loving you. Well he didn't exactly say that. 

_You have your mother and your friends who love you deeply. Not to mention Draco_

What did he mean by that? What about Malfoy? Malfoy has always shown interest in you, but it's never been pleasant. Not until recently that is. He was usually cruel and rude and not to mention annoying. And now... he was helping you and your friends, throwing out compliments left and right, hugging you, and well just being plain sweet. You didn't understand the change.   
Was this what your dad meant? 

"Malfoy?" You mumbled just above a whisper. "Are you still awake?" 

"Yeah." He replied. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. I just wanted to say thank you. I had a really good time tonight, especially the part when we beat Starr." You smiled at the ceiling. 

"I liked that part too." He chuckled. 

"Well... goodnight." You turned onto your side and pull the covers up over your shoulder. 

"Goodnight, Emerson."


	33. 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> updates! updates! updates! Sorry for the long wait! Work has been crazy!  
> Enjoy!

  
It was almost three in the afternoon the next day. Malfoy graciously let you sleep in from the exhausting night that you had. Now you were showered, dressed, and on your way back to the Gryffindor common room. Students quietly whispered to each other as they walked passed you and Malfoy. He had insisted on walking you back to your common room.

"Well Malfoy, I believe this is our stop." You two were down the hall from the Gryffindor common room and you knew all common rooms were meant to be a secret.

"I believe it is. Well, Emerson, thank you for a wonderful night."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you." You said incredulously. "Despite everything that happened, I haven't had that much of a good time in awhile. Thank you for this beautiful necklace too, and thank you for just being there. I really appreciate it." You thanked him with a smile. 

Malfoy smiled back at you.  
"No need to thank me. I'm just glad you came and had a good time." 

You honestly felt that you owed Malfoy a lot more than just a thank you. You took a look around to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one in sight, you stood on your tip- toes, and kissed him. It was a quick peck on the lips.  
You smiled up at him. He smiled back. It was a genuine smile. You don’t think that you ever seen him smile like this before. It pulled you towards him. You reached up and softly kissed his lips again.  
When you pulled away Malfoy had confusion written all over his face. He wasn’t sure if you wanted him to kiss you back or if the kisses were just little thank you kisses. 

Determined to make a point you planted your lips on his once more. Only this time you slowly began to massage your lips with his. Finally getting the message, Draco kissed you back. It was very passionate, which you didn't expect. It threw you off guard, but you couldn't pull away. You were too caught up in the intensity of it all. Malfoy had his arm wrapped around your waist pulling you closer to him. Your hands wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. You've never been kissed like this before. There was so much emotion pent up in it that your legs were beginning to shake. Your knees were ready to give in when you heard someone clear their throat.

You froze instantly. Draco pulled away. He looked rather annoyed that someone had interrupted the two of you. He turned his head around, while still keeping his arm around you. Your eyes widened when you saw who it was.

"Professor Snape. Fancy seeing you here." Draco said almost with a sneer.

"The same to you, Mr.Malfoy. I do believe this is the Gryffindor's neck of the woods." He said calm and smoothly.

"I was just walking Emerson to her common room." Draco said. He still had his arm around you.  
You were standing silently with flushed cheeks.

"Well I believe it's time for you to run along and spread your holiday cheer elsewhere." Snape said with a very acute smirk.

Draco turned back to you.  
"Would you like to have Christmas dinner with me? Alone that is?" 

You stole a quick glance at Snape then returned your gaze back to Draco.  
"I would like that."

"Great. See you around." Malfoy quickly kissed your forehead then strolled off with Snape. 

You stood there partially confused and awe struck. You were feeling so many different emotions you weren't exactly sure what to think about what just happened. All you knew was that there was a lot more to that kiss than you expected.

**[best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting;  
could it be that we have been this way _before_ ]**

 

You threw yourself on the couch as you entered the empty common room. Thousands of thoughts were swimming through your head. The kiss you shared with Malfoy just a few moments ago had you in a frenzy. It was so passionate, almost loving. You didn't want it to stop. Bloody hell, you wanted to do it again, but your mind always fell back to one thought when it came to you liking Malfoy... he was a Slytherin and you were a Gryffindor. Not only that, but the two of you were polar opposites. Not to mention that your friends hated him. You couldn't like Malfoy.  
But there was something behind that kiss and you knew Malfoy felt it too.

You let out a heavy sigh.

"Fey?" You sat up at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Hey, Harry." You smiled at him as he joined you on the couch.

"I didn't expect to see you here. I figured you were still out with Malfoy." he said with a frown that you didn't catch.

"Oh, he just walked me back. I woke up just a little while ago."  
You were a bit nervous talking to Harry about Malfoy. You were sure he was upset with you already for going to the dance with him. Most likely, he would be more upset about you not telling him.

"So you did spend the night with him. I knew he took off after you, but I didn't actually think you would stay the night with him." Harry had a tone of annoyance in his voice. 

You knew any moment he would start arguing with you and you didn't want to fight with him. At least not with the confused thoughts that were running through your mind.

"Harry, if there's something you have to say, say it. I don't want to fight with you."

Harry had a short temper, so you knew it was best to let him come out with whatever was on his mind.

"Why did you go to the dance with Malfoy and why didn't you tell me?" Harry wasted no time getting down to the details.

"He asked me to go with him. I was having a bad night and he turned it around. I felt like I owed him. So I agreed to go with him." You explained. "I would have told you, but I knew how you would have reacted to it."

"And you thought it was better to suprise me at the dance?"

You were right. He was more upset that you didn't tell him

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just wanted to avoid a row that's all."

"And why didn't you just come to me if you were having a bad night?" His questions continued.

"I don't know. It's not that I didn't want to." You made clear. "He just kind of showed up."

"Fey, I've been up all night sick and worried about you. I didn't know for sure if you were with Malfoy or alone. I didn't want you to be alone after what happened with your dad. And I didn't even want to think for one second that you actually spent the night with Malfoy."

Harry was truly upset. It made you feel guilty for not telling him about Malfoy. And to hear that he was up all night worrying about you only made you feel worse. You should have known that your friends were going to be concerned for you, especially Harry. He worried about everyone who was close to him.  
Plus, the relationship between the two of you had always been a little different than his and Hermione's, especially since the two of you dated. Ever since the break up the both of you grew closer, which was very uncommon for most broken up couples.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. Last night with my dad and all... It was all very overwhelming, so he asked me to stay with him. I couldn't handle being alone, so we stayed the night in the Room of Requirement."

"Did anything happen?" Harry pressed.

"Harry, as much as I think it's none of your business, no, nothing happened. All we did was talk, but if you must know we kissed just before I came into the common room."

"Why would y---"

"It was a thank you kiss." You stopped him. It was the truth afterall. Well it started off that way.

"Fey?" Harry's voice was calm and soothe now.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you like Malfoy?"  
He didn't sound angry. He seemed more concern.

"Harry, can I tell you something without you getting angry with me?"

"Of course."

"You promise?" You asked.

"Promise."

"I've been messing around with Malfoy for awhile now." You decided to spill the beans to Harry. You knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "It wasn't anything serious though."

"What do you mean messing around?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It all started at the Welcome Back dance." You figured it was best to start from the beginning. "I got tired of Malfoy's I could have anyone I want attitutude. So, I took advantage of his advances and showed him that he couldn't have me."

"That doesn't explain why you two went to the dance together." Harry interrupted.

"It was around Halloween time, when I was teaching Neville how to dance."

Harry nodded noting you to continue.

"He helped for a night. That night he said he wanted to try to be friends with me. And that's what he has been to me lately... friendly. He came to visit me while I was in the coma. We even spent some time together this last trip to Hogsmeade."  
You confessed to him.  
"And last night he was nothing but sweet to me." 

"Fey, Malfoy isn't sweet. He's vindictive."

"Malfoy is a lot of things, but vindictive isn't one of them." You defended Malfoy.

"He's faking it. He's just acting this way to get close to you so he can shag you."

"He's not."

"It's what Malfoy does, Fey. He seduces girls and shags them. You're just going to be another notch on his belt."

"Harry Potter!" You were offended. Did Harry think you were that guillible to fall for Malfoy's silly tricks? You knew better. "I would think of all people you know me better than that."

"I'm sorry, Fey." Harry apologized. "I didn't mean it like that, but you know how Malfoy is."

"I know." You agreed. "But honestly if that's all he wanted from me, he probably could have scored last night. I was so vulnerable that I would have taken any sort of comfort. He was a perfect gentleman. He even slept on the floor and gave me the couch. I think even you would agree that was sweet of him."

Harry didn't agree. He didn't even respond. Instead he took a deep breath to calm himself down.  
"You still haven't answered my question. Do you like Malfoy?"  
His tone was low, but his voice was a bit shaky.

"I don't know." You told him. "I'm trying to figure that out. Last night when I was with him I could honestly say that I held no feelings for him. But that kiss... it was different."

"What do you mean different? Are you telling me you've kissed Malfoy willingly before today?"

You gave Harry a sheepish frown.

"Of course you have!" He said sarcastically. "You agree to be his friend, go to dances with him, and kiss him apparently." Harry seemed more offended than he was mad.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm really am. I don't mean to unload all this on you at once, but you wanted to know and I don't like keeping things from you."

"I'm sorry, Fey, it's just hard to take all this in, but as you were saying.... it was different how?"

"It wasn't lustful and meaningless. It was pure, and sweet, and passionate. It's making me think twice about him." 

You had to admit, letting all the secrets and all the thoughts running around in your head, felt liberating. You finally had everything out in the open. You were still confused about whether or not you liked Malfoy, but you felt a lot better about the situation and figured after your date with him Christmas night everything will be sorted out. At least you hoped it would be.

"Of all people, Fey. Malfoy? I can't believe this." Harry was disappointed.

"Can we just talk about something else now please? Like the dance? Did you have fun?" The thought of liking Malfoy wasn't something you wanted to fret over at the moment. It was the holidays and you wanted to enjoy them.

"I'm just looking out for you. That's all."

"I'm a big girl, Harry. I can take care of myself." You retorted.

"I know you can, but after Michael..." He sighed, "I just don't want to see you get hurt like that again. Honestly, I wasn't even going to talk to you about Malfoy."  
He confessed.  
"I told myself it was none of my business. I do appreciate you telling me though, but I really only wanted to talk to you about what went on at the dance last night with your dad. Are you doing okay?"

"I think I am. I feel peaceful." You smiled. "My dad is in a better place and I know he'll always be looking over me. Even the whole Michael thing doesn't upset me anymore."  
The thought of Michael hasn't bothered you once. Also, the visit with your dad last night put all your worries to rest.  
You were happy and you haven't felt that way in awhile.

"I'm really glad to hear that."

"Thanks me too. Now let’s go get lunch! I'm starved!!" you said standing up.

"Oh you could spend the night with Malfoy and kiss him, but he can't feed you. The least he could have done was feed you!" Harry teased.

"Oi Harry, shut up!" You rolled your eyes at him.

He chuckled.  
"Come on, Mrs. Hogwarts, let's go get you some food."

 

**[I turned around and saw the look on your _face_ ;  
so I stayed. ~~stayed~~ ]**

It was finally Christmas Day and the day was going perfect so far. Everyone had excitedly exchanged and opened gifts this morning. Now everyone was gathered on the Quidditch pitch playing a game of American Football. Originally, you guys wanted to play Quidditch, but since Harry and the Twins were banned from playing, it was out of the question.

It was a 0 to 0 game. The snow made the ball wet and slippery so it was difficult to catch. It was a laugh to see someone catch the ball and celebrate then not even two seconds later fumble the ball. Because of this, no one was able to score. The ball would slip out of someone's hands before anyone had a chance to make a touchdown. However, you were determined to win.

Your team had the ball. You told Oliver, who was playing quarterback, to throw the ball to you in the end zone. It was a pretty far pass, but you knew Oliver was capable of doing it and he was pretty confident himself. Everyone lined up at the line of scrimmage.

"Okay. Ready," Oliver yelled," set, HIKE!"  
Eric pitched the ball to Oliver and you booked it to the end zone.

"One dung bomb, two dung bombs, three dung bombs, four dung bombs," you heard Fred count as you ran passed him. 

He was counting so when he reached 10 dung bombs and if Oliver still had the ball, he could rush in and tackle him. You were wide open in the end zone. Only Ron was covering you, but you know you could get passed him. Also, you figured no one would suspect Oliver to throw you the ball since you were so far. But just in case, your team set up three decoys. Lee was set up 5 yards away from the end zone wide open, Oliver's now secret, but not so secret Ravenclaw girlfriend, was a few feet from him yelling as if she was waiting for Oliver to throw her the ball. Angelina was right behind Oliver pretending that she was getting ready to punt the ball.

"10 DUNGBOMBS!" Fred shouted and rushed Oliver. 

Oliver with a quick snap of his wrist threw the ball just as Fred tackled him to the ground. The ball flew over Hermione, went through Neville's hands, and was heading towards you. The ball was too high for you to catch, but you hoped if you jumped, you would be able to catch it. You bent low to the ground waiting for the ball to get closer. As soon as the ball crossed the threshold of the goal line, you sprang into the air. Unfortunately, the ball was still a good foot over your head.

"Oliver!" you complained as you landed back on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize I could chuck it that far." He said sheepishly in his defense.

"Oi!" You mumbled in annoyance. 

You went to fetch the ball, which hit the ground about 10 feet past the out of bounds line. You saw that someone had the ball in their hands. They were hard to make out with their winter clothes on. As you got closer, you noticed a green and black scarf with the Malfoy family crest on it.

"Hey, Malfoy!" You greeted with a smile. It was the first time the two of you talked since the kiss, but for some reason it didn't feel awkward.

"Hey Emerson," He greeted. "Playing some American ball I see."

"Yes. You want to play? You can be on my team." 

"No thanks. I don't know how to play." his cold pink cheeks grew a little more when he confessed.

"No worries. It's easy. I can teach you real quick."

"No, It's okay. I'm supposed to meet up with Warrington right now."

"What for?" You asked curiously.

"Oh he's helping me set up for our date tonight."  
Now it was your turn to blush.  
Draco noticed.  
"What's the matter?"

"Well... you said date."

"Is that a problem?" he asked concern.

"No! Of course not! I just wasn't so sure if it was or not. In my head I kept saying it was, but when I actually," you were rambling on nervously, "said it out loud I called---"

"Emerson! Watch out!!!" Draco tried to warn you, but it was too late. A big, wet, freezing snowball just crash landed on the back of your head.

"Bloody Hell!" You shrieked.  
Draco chuckled a little and you heard laughter behind you.  
"It was Harry, wasn't it?"  
You asked Malfoy. 

You completely forgot about the previous conversation you were having with him. Malfoy nodded his yes. 

"Oh it's on." You drew your wand from your coat. "See you later, Malfoy!"  
You turned around running towards Harry with snowballs floating in the air ready to strike.  
"Harry James Potter! You are sooooo going down!"

 

[ _push me away._ **push me away.** ] 

Everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying the delicious Christmas feast, including you. You were suppose to meet Malfoy before the feast began, but you weren't able to sneak away from your friends without it looking suspicious.  
The feast was already twenty minutes in. You were hoping Draco didn't think you stood him up.  
You wondered why he would ask you to meet him around this time. He had to know that it would be difficult for you to slip away. You were contemplating "accidently" spilling your drink on you so you would have to leave to change clothes, but it wouldn't work when you could clean yourself up with your wand.

"Crap."  
You muttered under your breath. 

You were pushing forty minutes now. The feasts usually lasted about an hour and a half to two hours. Dumbledore always liked to have feasts by courses: appetizers, entree, and desert. He loved going all out.  
You kept downing your goblet full of pumpkin juice. Every time you would set it down it would refill.

"Fey, that's like the 6th cup you chugged in the last two minutes. Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Just thirsty. That's all." You replied hazily.  
You were still thinking of a way to excuse yourself from the table.  
"Yeah I'm fine." you said again. 

Harry gave you a stern look. 

"Harry, I'm fine. I swear." You did your best to laugh it off. "I'm just thirsty."

"If you say so." He shrugged.

You hated how Harry always knew when something was on your mind. You were the same way with him. Luckily, Harry didn't press the issue and continued eating and talking. You still continued to drink. You were focused on thinking of something to get you out of here and quick.

"Emerson!" Someone called rather loudly tapping you hard on the shoulder. 

It startled you and caused you to drop your goblet. Your pumpkin juice ironically spilled all over your pants.

"Gosh dammit!" you cursed angrily.  
You turned around to see Crabbe and Goyle standing behind you. You gave them an annoyed look.  
"What do you two blokes want?"

"Warrington wants to speak with you. He says it’s urgent." Goyle responded. 

You looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that he wasn't there. It worried you.  
"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He said to come get you. It's an emergency." He said.

"Well where is he?" you asked Goyle.

"Follow us." It was Crabbe that answered this time. 

You got out of your seat to follow the two thugs, but before you were able to walk off Harry stopped you.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's Warrington. He needs me. I'll be back." you assured him.

"Oh okay. I'll see you later."  
Harry knew Warrington and you were close so he didn't question anything.

You followed Crabbe and Goyle out of the Great Hall and up the Grand Staircase. You wanted to ask where they were taking you, but you figured they wouldn't answer anyways. So quietly, you followed the two Slytherin thugs up the many staircases. Up and up the three of you silently climbed. You've noticed the further you went the closer you were to Trelawney’s class.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Where are we going?" You were annoyed. They didn't answer you. "You guys where is Warrington?"

In an instant, they both stopped in their tracks.

"He's in here." Goyle pointed at a door to the right. 

It was the boys' restroom. You opened your mouth to speak, but decided against it. You figured it was best not to question why they brought you to the boys' room. Without any hesitation, you entered the restroom to find Warrington sitting on the counter.

"About bloody time! Those lugs took forever. They were supposed to have you here over an hour ago." Warrington jumped off the counter and took you by the hand.  
"Come on. The feast is almost over and the plan was to have you back before it did. Stupid blokes!"  
Warrington ranted as he dragged you towards the bathroom stalls.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Cass."

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much time. I've been helping Malfoy all day to set this date up and Crabbe and Goyle messed up everything."

"How they mess everything up?" You were curious how it was their fault that you were late. You were the one who wasn't able to get away.

"Well they were supposed to have you here a half an hour before the feast even started so I could help you get ready before you met up with Malfoy." Warrington explained.

"But I am ready." You pointed out your attire for the evening. 

You were wearing dark blue jeans, some short black boots that were similar to uggs, a red long sleeve thermal, and Malfoy's leather jacket that he let you use the night of the Halloween dance. You were planning on giving it back to him tonight. 

Warrington gave you an incredulous look.

"You were planning on going on a date looking like you pissed your pants?" He pointed out laughing.

"Ugh! I almost forgot. Stupid Crabbe and Goyle scared me and I spilled my drink." You scowled.

"Not a problem. You're changing anyways." he told you.

"I am?"

"Yes. You can't go on a date looking like that, especially in a thermal and jeans. If you're going to go in jeans, at least dress it up a little."

"Well what am I suppose to go in? I don't have anything to wear." You complained.

"Malfoy and I were prepared for this. We knew you lack the ability of a fashion sense." He teased you.

"Shut up!" You knew you didn't exactly dress well for a girl, but it never bothered you much. You enjoyed dressing comfortable in baggy t-shirts, beanies, sweaters, and jeans.

"Here. Malfoy got this. Everything should fit." Warrington handed you a dress and a pair of heels that were hanging by the full body mirror that was in the restroom. You found it rather odd for the boys’ restroom to have a full body mirror.

"Did Malfoy really---"

"Ah, ah!" Warrington interrupted you. "Ask questions while you change. We're already running late. Now go!"  
He pushed you into a stall. 

You let out a frustrated sigh as you obeyed him.  
Quickly you took of your clothes.  
"So did Malfoy buy this for me?"  
You asked through the stall.

"He did. He picked it out and everything." Warrington answered.

"Oi that kid." You muttered under your breath.

"No point in complaining, Ella." He had heard you. "You know Malfoy. He's persistent."

"Do I?" You sarcastically called out. 

You had the dress all the way on now. The only thing you had to do was zip it up, but you weren't able to reach the zipper. It was in the back of the dress. Ignoring it for now, you moved on to putting on the heels. They were about 2 inches high, black and looked like crocodile skin. Finally finished, you step out of the stall. 

"Cass, do you mind zipping me up? I can't do it myself."

"Sure." Warrington jumped off the counter and you turned around for him. In a quick second, the dress was fully zipped.  
"Everything fit okay? Not too tight? Lose? Short? Long?"  
He asked. 

You stepped in front the full body mirror. To your surprise, the dress looked beautiful on you. It brought out your figure, it wasn't too short, and it fit you just right. The dress had thin black straps, and covered your entire torso. After that, it came out as if it was a skirt. The bottom half was puffy and lacey with the colors, silver, black and white.

"It's perfect!" you looked at him. "How did he know it would fit?"

"It's Draco Malfoy." Warrington said simply.

"Right." You rolled your eyes. "I don't even know why I bother asking."

"It's okay. I wonder the same thing sometimes. So are you ready to go?" He asked hurriedly. "The feast is just about over." Warrington was anxious.

"Gotta hot date with Taro tonight, do you?" you teased him.

"Nah. She blew me off." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." you apologized.

"Eh, it's whatever, but I do have a date with that one 7th year in Hufflepuff. Analysa Grady." he smirked.

"Oi Cass! You never liked those Slytherin girls." You laughed.

"Nope! You know how I feel about them. They're nasty evil little things. So are you ready or not?” He was rushing you now.

"Not. I just have to do a few little touch ups and I'll be ready. It will only take two minutes. I promise." you added when you saw the irritated look on his face.

"Alright. I'll wait over here." Warrington left you alone.

You went back into the stall and grabbed your things. You pulled your wand out of Malfoy's jacket and sent your previous clothes to your dorm room. Next, you added a garter to your right leg. It wasn't visible unless you lifted the dress up. The color matched the jewel on the necklace Draco had given you. You haven't taken it off since the ball. Next with a quick and easy spell, you curled your hair, with a tap of your wand to your shoulder your bra turned into a strapless one, and with another small wave to your face; you fixed your make up. It was really clean and simple. Taking one last satisfied look in the mirror you grabbed Malfoy's jacket, stuck your wand in it, and went to tell Warrington you were ready.

"Okay. I'm all set." Warrington had his back turned. He turned around and his eyes popped out. "How do I look?"

"Ella, you look gorgeous! Malfoy's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you!" He gawked.

"Really? You think so?" You smiled widely.

"I know it. You're beautiful! Now let's hurry up so he can finally see you!"

 

[ **girls** ; we run this **_mutha_ ]**

****

  
Warrington and you were standing outside the astronomy tower that Draco wanted you to meet him.

"Cass, I'm nervous!"

"Don't be. It's only Malfoy."

"That's just it. It's Draco Malfoy. It's a date with Malfoy. You know about his rep. How do I know he isn't just trying to get some tonight and he's just sweet talking me into it first?"

"I knew his reputation was going to get him in trouble one day. Here. Maybe this will help calm your nerves." Warrington reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog. 

You took a small piece of it and popped it into your mouth. You allowed the chocolate to soothe you. 

"Better?" He asked.

"A little."

"Ella, answer me this. Do you like Malfoy?"

"I don't know." You sighed with frustration. You've been asking yourself for a week now and you still haven't figured it out.

"Then why are you here?"

You weren't sure how to answer.  
"I don't know. Something told me to tell Malfoy yes."  
That was the truth.

"See. That's a good sign. Something told you to be here tonight. There's obviously something pulling you two together. Just let the forces take you and let the cards play out. There's no point in feeling uneasy about. I don't think Malfoy would go this far out of his way for a shag. There's something different about you that has this guy going crazy. So just, calm down, take it easy, and let the night unfold. Okay?”

You just nodded your head yes.

"Good. You look gorgeous." Warrington kissed your cheek. "Now go enjoy your date. He's waiting for you." He smiled.

"Taro was a fool to blow you off."

"Hey her lost." He shrugged. "Now go!"  
He opened the door for you.

"Merry Christmas, Cassius." You kissed his cheek this time.

"Merry Christmas, Ella."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM HAVING THE FREAKIN HARDEST TIME UPLOADING PICTURES TO PUT ON THIS!!!! UGHHHH!!!!!
> 
> SO instead you get random lyrics from music I'm listening to while I edit and update.
> 
> SORRY!!!!
> 
> Next chapter hopefully will be up next week!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!


	34. 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 34!34!34! I'm pretty excited about being able to post 3 chapters in 2 days!  
> I hate to say the next chapter won't come as fast!  
> But yayyyy 34!34!34!   
> Sorry... I'm on my 12th day of working with no days off and I'm currently running on fumes!

"Malfoy? You here?"

You called out as you entered the dimly lit room. You couldn't exactly see, but you heard footsteps.

You knew it had to be him.

　

"Emerson! You made it!"

The sound of Malfoy's voice calling your name only reassured you.

　

"Yeah! I'm sorry I'm so late!" You quickly began to apologize, venturing further into the room. "I couldn't get away without anyone asking me any questions."

　

"Don't worry about it." Draco emerged from another room. "I knew it would be hard for you to escape from your little Gryffindor gang. That's why I sent Crabbe and Goyle, but they were supposed to get you before the feast even started. Those blockheads!" he said the last remark more to himself.

　

"Yeah, Cass said the same thing." You stated.

　

"Yeah. I didn't want to keep you from your friends for too long or have anyone bombarding me with questions of where I've been. I still have a rep to keep." Draco smirked.

　

You rolled your eyes at his statement.

"So what's with the lighting?"

You asked curiously.

　

"I'll show you!" Draco grabbed your hand, which made you jump a little, but you followed him to the next room. "I was doing some star gazing."

He explained.

"In order to see the stars clearly you can't have any pollution. Light causes pollution too and gets in the way of the stars' visibility. That's why I had the lights at a low dim. I didn't want you to walk into a dark room and be scared."

　

"I never knew that. That's really interesting."

　

"Have you not taken Astronomy?" Malfoy asked you.

You shook your head no.

"What?!" Malfoy was surprised. "It's my favorite subject. See how the stars are so big and bright." Malfoy pointed up at the star-lit sky. "It's like you can almost touch them."

　

You looked up.

"Oh my!" You gasped at the beautiful night sky. "It's like you're right there with them." You admired their beauty.

　

"I know! This is my favorite tower to come to. One of these days I'm going to go to the moon and see them at a different level." He said with a smile.

　

"Oh Malfoy! That's wonderful!"

It was nice hearing Malfoy express his dreams instead of being insulting and arrogant.

　

"Wait until we get to the clearing." He spoke excitedly. "No light pollution at all. It’s just the stars and the moon to guide us through the night."

　

"You mean we're not having dinner here?"

　

"Oh no. Everything is set up at the clearing."

　

"But won't it be cold there?" You asked.

You were not trying to wear a dress in the winter cold.

　

"Don't worry I took care of that earlier today. I know you don't like being cold."

　

"Wait?! How'd you know that?" You don't remember ever mentioning that to Draco. "Never mind. Don't answer that."

You rolled your eyes. You knew he would reply with some smug answer about him being a Malfoy and knowing everything.

　

"But you're going to want to put my jacket on." He pointed at the leather jacket you were still holding. "The ride there will be cold."

　

"Oh. I've been meaning to give it back to you. That's why I brought it tonight." You handed him the jacket.

　

"No worries. You can keep it." Malfoy took the jacket from you and held it up.

You slipped your arms through the sleeves.

"By the way, how do you like the dress?"

He asked.

　

"I love it! It's super flattering!" You smiled.

　

"Really? You like it that much?" Draco's eyes lit up.

　

"I do."

　

"Good, because it's yours. Including the shoes. It's my Christmas gift to you."

　

"Malfoy, I can't keep this." You protested. "I don't like you wasting your money on me. Plus, I didn't even think of getting you a gift."

You said pulling the jacket around you. It made you feel uncomfortable that Malfoy was spending his money on you. First a gorgeous necklace, which you sure probably cost a pretty penny, and now a cute little cocktail dress and shoes to match.

You would never be able to afford these things on your own.

　

"Nonsense. You're here. It's the best Christmas gift you could ever give me."

　

You blushed.

　

"Come on let's go. I don't want to keep you out too late." Draco climbed up on the ledge of the balcony.

He offered his hand to you and helped you up. On the side of the balcony Draco's Nimbus 2001 was waiting for the both of you in mid air.

"Sorry it might be a little bit uncomfortable, but this is the only transportation I really know."

He apologized ahead of time.

　

"Not a problem." You said as he helped you onto his broom.

　

He climbed on after you.

"Hold on tight."

　

　

i woke up.up still drunk.drunk.

**on _your_ love.love.** _love_ **.love**

**now i know** _whyyy_ **i'm feeling so high.high.**

'cuz i'm still drunk ~~.drunk on your love~~

 

When the two of you arrived at the clearing, your mouth dropped in uttered amazement. In the middle of the lake was a massive pine tree decorated from top to bottom in Christmas decorations . It was lit with brilliant white lights and dressed with red and gold ornaments. There was even snow sprinkled amonst the tree. It was such a simple touch, but an extravagant one at that.

　

"Malfoy, it's absolutely beautiful! How'd you manage to pull it off?"

　

"It wasn't easy. I had to get some help from Warrington."

　

"Well you guys did a fantastic job." You complimented.

　

"Thank you." He said with a proud smile. "I sure hope you're hungry. I have a big dinner for us."

　

"I'm starving actually." You chuckled. "I tried not to pick at too much food at the feast so I wouldn't ruin my appetite."

　

"Good." Malfoy grabbed your hand, which didn't surprise you the second time around; however, it did make your stomach turn a bit.

　

He led you to a small round table underneath the willow tree. The table was made for two. A black tablecloth laid over it. In the center was a beautiful cyrstal vase which had a single sunflower in it, which so happened to be your favorite flower, and a lit candle. Draco, being the gentleman he surprisingly is, pulled out your chair for you. You scooted in as he sat in the seat across from you.

　

"For our first part of the meal..." Just as Malfoy finished talking an appetizing chicken Caesar salad appeared on the table.

　

Happily, you began to eat. As the both of you ate through your three-course meal you chatted about little things; such as school, homework, things back home. The conversations didn't hit anything too personal, but it was an enjoyable chat that allowed Malfoy and you to learn a little bit more about each other.

　

"I'm stuff." You fell back into your chair after you took your last bite of desert.

Malfoy really knew how to serve a dinner.

　

"Me too." he said rubbing his belly. "You sure could eat for a girl."

He commented.

　

You blushed slightly.

"I love food." You responded with a full belly. "Dinner was delicious. Thank you, Malfoy."

　

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Draco smiled an ear-to-ear grin.

　

Butterflies fluttered through your stomach at the sight of it. It was rare for him to genially smile and when he did, it was one of the most beautiful things in the world. You couldn't help but blush, luckily Malfoy didn't notice. He had already walked away to stand at the edge of the lake. You decided to join him. He didn't take notice of you being there. He stared dreamily at the tree.

　

"Malfoy, are you okay?"  
He looked worried.

　

"I'm fine." He finally turned to look at you. "I want to show you the sky, but I have to turn off the lights to the Christmas tree."

You nodded your head in understanding.

"Look up now and when they turn off you'll see the difference."

　

You obeyed Malfoy and looked up at the night sky. There weren’t any visible stars at first, but a second later Draco had turned off the lights that were illuminated on tree, and the evening sky was covered with billions and billions of visible stars. The moon shined just above the east of the trees. It was a beautiful site to see. Simply remarkable.

　

"How gorgeous!" You exclaimed.

　

"Isn't it?" Draco said just above a whisper.

　

He took your hand for another time this night. Only this time he entwined his fingers with yours. A shot of warmth flooded through your body. Malfoy was having an effect on you that he never had before. You couldn't believe how much you enjoyed this simple gesture. It felt different from all the other times him and you shared any touches of intimacy. It wasn't a feeling of lust or sexual frustration. It was a genuine gesture of wanting to be close to you. You found yourself wanting to be close to him too.

　

"Emerson, before we head back, would you care to share a dance with me?" Malfoy had now enveloped your hand with both of his.

　

"Here? Right now?" You asked slightly confused.

　

He chuckled.

"Yes here. Right now."

　

"But there isn't any music."

　

"Nature is our music. Listen."

　

The two of you fell silent.

　

Around you, you heard crickets chirping, the wind blowing, the grass swaying, and even the water moving. All the sounds together sounded like its own lullaby. It was simple and pretty.

You smiled at Malfoy.

He took this as a yes and pulled you into him. His hands settled on your waist and your arms around his neck. Slowly, he began to move his feet and you followed his lead. Malfoy had always been a marvelous ballroom dancer. You assumed his parents made him take lessons considering he was a _Malfoy_ and he had a _reputation to keep_.

As for his down and dirty dancing, you were positive he didn't take lessons for that. You believed that came with experience with other girls. He was deemed around the school as the Slytherin Sex God, which you found quite disturbing considering he was only a few months older than you.

　

A scowled crossed your face. Draco noticed it right away.

　

"What's the matter?"

　

"Nothing." You answered quickly.

　

Of course you were lying. The thought of Draco being with other girls bothered you. Was this jealousy that you felt? He was with these girls before your guys "game" even began. Even with your guys little game going on it didn't bother you that Malfoy was messing around with other girls while trying to seduce you as well. Why would it matter now? Did these mean that you had feelings for Malfoy afterall?

　

"Emerson, I think I know you just well enough to tell that something is bothering you." He stated.

　

Your heart sank a little. This wasn't a good sign. Only one other person knew you well enough to tell when something was on your mind and that was Harry. This was only because Harry and you shared a bond that you really never shared with anyone else. You cared for him deeply, and so did he. It was the reason you two were able to read one another so well. The connection between Harry and you was unbreakable.

Were you starting to build this kind of relationship with Malfoy? Did you care for Malfoy? Did Malfoy care for you like your dad was suggesting?

You were so confused. You needed to figure this out.

　

"Mafloy," You paused, thinking of what exactly to say, "what's going on here?" You formed your words slowly.

　

"We're dancing." He casually answered.

　

"No. That's not what I mean." You stopped dancing. "What is going on between us" "What are we?"

You gestured with your hand pointing at him and yourself.

　

"Oh." Malfoy frowned slightly.

　

He wasn't surprise by this question. He knew it was going to come up eventually. He's been asking himself the same thing all week, but he still didn't have an answer.

　

His hands dropped from your waist. He turned and walked away.

His action surprised you. You asked him a serious question and he was just going to turn around and walk away. Maybe Warrington was wrong afterall. Maybe you were different and Harry was right. Malfoy was just wanting another notch on his belt.

But you didn't want Harry to be right.

　

"Malfoy?" You were a bit angry, but also concerned.

　

If Malfoy wanted a shag that was fine, but he wasn't going to get it from you. You just needed to know what was happening here. You didn't want to invest anymore time and emotion into him if that's all he wanted from you. You had to stop things before it got too far because you didn't think you could handle that kind of emotional pain again.

　

You approached Malfoy. He was quietly mumbling to himself. It sounded as if he was arguing with himself.

　

"Malfoy?"

He didn't respond.

"Malfoy." You took a step towards him. Still nothing. "Malfoy!"

You said more firmly.

　

Instantly, he turned towards you.

"Emerson..." he spoke with slight exasperation. "I'm... I'm sorry." He frowned.

　

"For what?" You were nervous.

An apology didn't sound good.

　

"I… I don't know how to answer your question." Malfoy spoke truthfully.

　

"What do you mean? Why are we here Malfoy?" You were angry now. "Is this just part of your game to try and shag me?!" Your face was turning red with anger.

　

"Emerson! Calm down! That's not it at all." He carefully came towards you. "What I mean is I don't know what exactly is happening with us. That's why I brought you here. I wanted to figure it out myself. I know we agreed to be friends, but I have to admit I want to be slightly more than that. However, I know we can't be."

He sighed.

"But we have a hard enough time being just friends." He contradicted. "That night you kissed me, when I agreed to help you out with Neville, you have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you back, but regardless of what everyone else in this castle may think about me I'm not that kind of person."

　

A twinge of guilt pained your heart as you remembered that night. You had cried in Malfoy's arm thinking that you cheated on Michael, but in reality, he was cheating on you.

　

"I knew you were hurt after all you've been through. I wanted to be there for you to show you that I could be your friend, but every time we're together I just have this irresistible urge to kiss you. You have no idea how hard it is to be this close to you, and not scoop you up in my arms, and snog you until we both can't breathe."

He continued to spill his heart to you.

"But I know I can't. I shouldn't... because you and me... this isn't suppose to happen. I shouldn't feel this way. I'm not suppose to feel this way."

　

"Feel what way?" You asked bravely.

You needed to hear it. You needed to hear how Malfoy felt about you, because maybe... just maybe... you would be able to admit how you felt about him.

　

"Emerson, I'm not one to talk about my emotions or my feelings. I'm Draco Malfoy. I don't do sappy things like this. I don't plan candle light dinners or ask girls out on dates. It doesn't matter how much I want to shag them."

　

Your lips fell into a frown. You didn't like the fact of him shagging other girls, and it was driving you mad every time he mentioned such a thing.

　

"These girls around the castle. They don't care about me. I mean... it's not like I care about them either." He admitted. "But all they want is a story to tell their friends is that they have been with Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince. The Slytherin Sex God."

He rolled his eyes.

"Half the girls I've been with all we have ever done was snog."

　

Him snogging other girls still annoyed you, but it was better than shagging.

Draco has been with a significant portion of Hogwarts' female population and even some of the Beuboxtons girls, but you were glad to hear that he didn't shag all of them. Not like, you should care anyways. But unfortunately, you did...

　

"The night of the dance, you took my breath away. I've never felt so comfortable around anyone before. Not even my own family, but when I'm with you things are just different. Even right now... things are... and you look so beautiful... I just want to... ugh!!!"

He grunted out of frustration.

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this! I won't lie Emerson, maybe this started off as just wanting to shag you, but now it's different. I mean... I still want to do things to you. Some very inappropriate things..."

You glared at him for his comment.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, as if the quidditch players don't throw themselves enough at you, but you're a complete babe! Every single guy in that castle wants a piece of you."

　

"Malfoy enough! What are you trying to tell me?" You were getting frustrated with his rambling.

　

"Emerson, I am completely fine with being your friend. If that's all we could ever be."

　

Your eyes widened in shock. Did Draco vaguely admit that he liked you?

　

"But the morning after the dance, when I walked you to your common room, and you kissed me... something was different. It wasn't like any other kisses we shared before..." He drifted off.

　

You didn't realize it, but you were self-consciensely touching your lips.

　

"You felt that too?" You said just above a whisper.

　

"Of course I did.." Malfoy grabbed your hand again.

You looked at it.

He was caressing your palm with his thumb. You looked him back in the eyes.

　

"Malfoy?"

　

"Yes?" He answered staring at you affectionately in the eyes.

　

"Do you like me?" You asked straight forward and to the point.

　

"Yes, I believe so." He spoke truly. "Do you like me?"

He asked you.

　

You wanted to tell him yes. Yes you did! But you were scared...

It was Draco Malfoy. You weren't suppose to like Draco Malfoy.

　

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm just really confused." You sadly confessed.

You searched Draco's face for a reaction. He didn't seem mad or upset. In fact, he had a small smile curved onto his lips.

　

"It's okay. Maybe this will help straighten things out a bit." Malfoy said looking up.

　

You wrinkled your brow and looked up as well. Floating in mid air, just above the both of your heads was a....

　

"Mistletoe." You quietly mumbled.

You and Malfoy locked eyes.

You blushed.

He smirked.

Slowly he leaned in......

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> made some last minute changes, so there might be a few mistakes.


	35. 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **[RECAP]**  
>  "Mistletoe." You quietly mumbled.
> 
> You and Malfoy locked eyes.
> 
> You blushed.
> 
> He smirked.
> 
> Slowly he leaned in......

 The next couple of days passed by rather quickly. You really haven't seen Draco. You've been busy with your studies and the secret D.A meetings. It was hard for everyone to meet up nowadays with Umbridge's little gang running around. She had so many rules; it was hard to sneak around period. Umbridge's little gang was another reason why you haven't seen Draco. He was one of them and he acted like a prat when he was with his little squad of goons.

　

"Okay let's call it a night." Harry called out enthusiastically to the D.A members.

There were groans across the room.

"Everyone is doing so well. Keep up the good work. Practice when you can and we'll try to meet again soon."

　

Everyone gathered their things, including you, and left the room chatting exuberantly.

　

"We're all doing so well." Luna commented happily.

　

"I know! I can't wait for our O.W.L.s. I feel more prepared learning from Harry than from Umbridge. Don't you, El?" Hermione asked.

　

However, you were too distracted to answer her. You noticed that you had left one of your books behind.

　

"I'll meet you guys in the common room. I left my Ancient Runes book in the Room of Requirement." You hurried off.

　

You wanted to get to the R.O.R before the door disappeared. You were hoping Harry was still in there. Luckily, the door was ajar.

　

"Harry, you still here?" You called out, but no one answered.

　

You went a little further into the room. In the middle of it you saw Harry and Cho Chang kissing. Your eyes widened in shock. You abandoned your book and immediately left the room. You weren't sure exactly how to feel about seeing the scene just seconds ago. You didn't feel mad. You weren't upset. In fact, you were happy for Harry. You always knew he had the hugest crush on Cho Chang, but never acted on it, especially after last year events with Cedric. However, you did notice that Cho seemed a little bit more interested in Harry nowadays.

　

You rushed back to the common room in a hurry to tell Hermione and Ginny. You reached the Fat Lady, quickly recited the password, and entered the common room. Luckily, Hermione and Ginny were sitting in the common room couch with their men enjoying one another’s company.

　

"Ladies, S.O.S meeting!" You called out.

S.O.S meaning Sister On Sister meeting. You guys had these when there was something urgent to talk about and Harry kissing Cho was definitely urgent.

　

The two couples looked at you. Hermione and Ginny told Ron and Seamus that they would be right back and followed you up the stairs to your dorm room.

　

"Is everything okay?" Ginny asked as she closed the door behind her.

　

"I just saw Harry kissing Cho!" You blurted out once you verified you guys were alone in the dorm.

　

"What?!" The girls said in surprise.

　

"I know! I went back to the Room of Requirement to get my book, which I totally didn't end up getting after all," You grunted in temporary frustration, "and there was Harry and Cho kissing underneath the mistletoe!"

　

"I can't believe it!" Ginny exclaimed with a mixture of excitement and disappointment.

　

"I could hardly believe it myself and I saw it happen." You sided with Ginny.

　

"El?" Hermione spoke up.

　

"Yeah?"

　

"How do you feel about all this?" She asked rather concerned.

　

"What do you mean?"

　

"Well Harry and you have been getting awfully close lately. I thought maybe you two were planning on getting back together."

Hermione seem confused.

Hermione was right. Ever since the night of the dance Harry and you have grown closer, but you weren't planning on getting back together with him.

　

"Did Harry mention something about us getting back together?" You worried.

You and Harry never discussed anything. You were hoping this wasn't something that he was wishing for.

　

"No. I just kind of thought with the way things have been going on between you two. I don't know...." Hermione trailed off.

　

"You guys I have something to tell you. I've been putting it off for awhile now because I didn't know exactly how to tell you, but it might explain why Harry and I have been so close lately."

　

You began at the night of the dance. You told Hermione and Ginny about everything that happened that night while you were with Draco. You told them about the kiss and the night of your and Malfoy's date. They didn't interrupt you much.

　

"So wait a minute. You're saying that Malfoy told you that he liked you?" Hermione said in bewilderment.

　

"Mmmhmm."

　

"Draco Malfoy? The Slytherin Prince? Pure blood, malicious, egotistic, arrogant Draco Malfoy likes you? Ella Emerson, the sweet hearted, half-blood Gryffindor princess?!" Ginny commented harshly.

　

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed.

　

"I'm not trying to be mean, but we're talking about Malfoy here. He can't be serious!"

　

"It's okay Ginny. I understand." You spoke.

You knew she wasn't trying to insult you or anything. She was trying to distinguish a point between Malfoy and you.

"I hardly believe it myself."

　

"And you like him back?" Hermione questioned.

　

Your face flushed red.

"Yes, I believe I do."

　

"How could you? Why? After all he's done to us! After everything he's done to Harry, and Ron. After everything he's done to you!" Hermione's voice was rising with anger.

　

"I know he's done a lot, but you have no idea what he's like when we're alone. He's completely different. You've seen him act civil 'Mione." You tried to stir away from an argument.

　

"Are you considering dating him?" Ginny asked calmly.

　

"I don't know. We kind of discussed it, but only for a few seconds. I couldn't do it without talking to you guys about it first."

　

"Bloody hell! You're actually considering this! I can't believe you! No, I'm sorry it was one thing to play your little game with him and go to the dance, but dating Malfoy?! I don't think I could be okay with that. No, Ella I don't like it." Hermione struggled with keeping her voice steady. Her face was hot with anger.

　

"But Hermione..."

　

"No El. I'm sorry. If you want to be with him fine. Do it! I won't stop you, but I'm not going to act like I'm fine and dandy with this. Draco Malfoy is an evil, arrogant jerk and there's so much about him that you don't even know. Go ahead though. Do whatever you want. I won't stop you." Hermione stormed out of the room with her final words.

　

You felt crushed. You didn't think Hermione would have such a heavy reaction to all of this. She was always so calm and collected over everything. She was your best friend. Did she just turn her back on you? Is Draco Malfoy really worth losing her friendship over?

　

"Really, Ginny, he isn't so bad. He has another side of him. He really does." You pleaded to her. You didn't want her to be angry with you too.

　

"El, I'm sorry." She said with a frown. "But I have to agree with Hermione on this one. It's Malfoy. He's dangerous. I don't believe he's serious about all this and if you thought you were heartbroken over Lace, he's only going to tear you apart. You've heard the stories. So if you're going to do this you better think twice because judging by Hermione's reaction you might be losing something precious over him. I'll be here for you if you need me, but that doesn't mean I'm okay with it either. Like Hermione said, I won't stop you."

Ginny left the dorm as well.

　

You fell onto your bed in tears. You felt deserted. You knew they wouldn't like the idea, but you didn't think they would be so strong against it. You thought that they may have seen it from your point of view, but obviously you were wrong. You weren't sure what to do now. If your best friends acted so strongly against you and Malfoy, you imagined everyone else's reaction would be much worse, especially Harry's. He would hate you. You began to sob even more. It was hard enough to know that Ginny and Hermione didn't support you, but the thought of Harry hating you killed you.

　

How about your boys? Would they understand? Or would they act the same way?

Now you were second guessing whether or not Malfoy really liked you. He hasn't talked to you since Christmas night. He hasn't even so much looked your way. Was he just playing mind games with you? Maybe he thought pretending to like you would make it easier to get into your pants. Maybe this was all part of his little game after all.

　

Your tears became violent at this thought. It couldn't be true. The way Malfoy kissed you. There was so much passion. So much intensity. So muchhunger. There wasn't any way he could play pretend with a kiss. Not with what you felt. But if he was serious about liking you, why hasn't he made contact with you? Yes, you were busy with other things, but you didn't think that would stop him.

Silently, you laid in bed with tears rapidly falling down your cheeks until you fell asleep.


	36. 36

The last couple of days haven't been going so great. You've been keeping your distance from everyone. Hermione hasn't talked to you since the night you told her you liked Malfoy. She would barely look your way. It broke your heart. You couldn't pretend to be happy when your best friend basically hated you. So you decided to stay away from everyone as much as possible and if you had to be around your friends you found some excuse to leave.

　

It was New Years Eve and you were in the clock tower waiting for Draco to join you. He had sent you an owl earlier asking if you would meet him to bring in the New Year. You gladly replied wanting to get away from the New Year festivities in the Gryffindor common room. Also, you were hoping that you would be able to settle some things with Malfoy. You needed to make sure he wasn't lying to you about liking you. You had to make sure this was real and he wasn't joking, because a part of you knew that Hermione and Ginny were right. He was Draco Malfoy, he was dangerous, and in the end he just might break your heart.

　

You've been going over and over in your head what you were going to say to him. This could go one of two ways. Draco Malfoy genuinely fancied you or everything was a big fat joke. Either way you wanted to choose what you felt in your heart, even at the expense of Hermione's friendship.

　

"Hey." You heard Draco's voice come from behind you. You saw his reflection in one of the clock wheels. You frowned slightly.

　

"What's the matter? Not happy to see me?" He said as he took a seat near you.

　

"It’s not you. I’m not happy. That’s all" You admitted to him.

　

"Can I ask why?" Draco asked.

　

"Well I kind of told Hermione and Ginny about us." You winced slightly. You weren't sure if Draco was going to be upset or not.

　

"Let me guess... they weren't happy about it?"

　

"They hated it! Hermione hasn't talked to me in days." You brought your knees up to your chest and buried your face in them.

　

"I know Granger isn't my favorite person, but who cares what she thinks. All that matters is what you want."

　

"I want my best friend to talk to me again." You sadly mumbled

　

"Emerson, that's not what I mean." Draco said with a sigh.

　

"I know." You said finally looking at him. "But if this is how my best friend reacted just imagine how the rest of them are going to react. How the rest of the student body is going to react." You tried to make your point.

　

"Who says anyone has to know? This can be mine and yours little secret. No one ever has to know about us." He suggested.

　

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me Malfoy?" You questioned his motives.

　

"Of course not!" He responded defensively. "But you're right. If your best friends are this upset about it, it's possible we might get some serious backlash from everyone else."

　

"Backlash?"

　

"Going to a dance together is one thing, but dating is another. You and me... well we're so different. This isn't going to settle well with others."

　

"You're not making a very convincing argument." You pointed out.

　

"You know what I mean, Emerson." He grunted with frustration as he stood up.

　

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." You apologized. "It's just that they're my friends. I can't keep something like this hidden from them."

　

"But everything else about us has been a secret so far. What makes this so different?"

　

Malfoy had a point.

　

"Emerson," he spoke again since you hadn't, "look, if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I understand." He finished with a frown.

　

"No. You're right." You stood up finally.

　

"I am?" He said surprised.

　

"Yeah. They're opinion didn't matter before. Why would it matter now? What matters is what I want. What we want."

　

"Really?"

　

"Really." You smiled. "But I need to know one thing. I need to know this isn't just an attempt to get in my pants. If it is, I won't be mad. I just don't want to pretend that this is anything more than that."

And if this is what Malfoy wanted all along, then so be it. He could continue to run his game and you would too. At least you knew You just didn't want to make anymore of an emotional investment than you already have.

　

"Emerson," Malfoy grabbed your hand, "I think you and I both know that it's going to take a lot more than us being a couple for me to shag you."

　

Very true. It was going to take a lot more than that, but know you knew Malfoy wasn't playing games with you.

You smiled at him.

Malfoy pulled you in by the waist.

　

Suddenly, the clock struck 12. The bell began to chime.

You winced waiting for the bell to stop.

　

"Happy New Year Emerson."

Malfoy smirked once the bell stopped as he slowly leaned in for a kiss.

　

**the taste of _your_ lips; i'm on a ride**

**you're toxic i'm slippin under**

**with a taste of a poison ~~paradise~~**

 

Draco and you were chatting and playing with each other. You two were at your usual drop off spot for your common room. Draco wouldn’t let you go. He kept pulling you back into him every time you turned to leave.

　

"Malfoy, come on! I have to go!" You said laughing as you tried to pull away from his strong grip.

　

"Just one more kiss."

　

"That’s what you said the last five times and I’m still here." You whined with a giggle.

　

"I mean it this time." He smirked.

　

"Seriously, Malfoy! We both need to get back to our common rooms before we get caught."

　

"I promise. Last one and I’ll let you go." He tightened his arm around your waist.

　

"Promise?" You questioned.

　

"Promise."

　

Instantly and without hesitation you brought your lips to meet his. Your arms wrapped comfortably around his neck and his hands settled on your hips. You brought Draco’s face closer to deepen the kiss. He smirked against your lips. You smiled too. Draco maneuvered you up against a wall. You took a quick intake of breath as he pushed his hips up against yours. He had you pinned. His lips moved to your neck. Softly and sensually he landed kisses. You bit your lip, determined not to let a moan escape. He began to fiddle with your belt buckle. Right away you pushed him away.

　

"Stop that!" You smacked him.

　

"I was only joking. I just wanted to see what you would do." Draco chuckled.

　

"El?"

　

Draco and you heard a familiar voice.

Quickly, your and his head turn. You saw Donovan standing a few feet from you.

　

"Donovan?" You said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

　

"I should ask you the same thing." He curiously raised his brow.

　

"I was just heading back to the common room." You explained.

　

"I was wondering where you went off to. Hermione said you would be with Malfoy. What exactly is going on here?" He asked looking at you then at Malfoy.

　

"Nothing." Malfoy answered with a sneer.

　

"I was asking El." Donovan retorted.

　

"Donovan, it's okay. I was just saying bye to Malfoy." You interfered before any of the boys had a chance to say anything else.

　

"Ella we need to talk." Donovan said sternly.

You could tell he was upset. It was rare he called you by your full name.

　

"I know. Just give me a second." Donovan nodded, but did not leave you and Malfoy alone. You turned to Malfoy.

"I’ll talk to you later, okay?"

You spoke quietly to him.

　

"What are you two going to talk about?"

　

"Us, I'm sure. I'll tell you how it goes later." You promised him.

　

"It’s okay. You don’t have to. I could care less what he has to say." You stared at him coldly for his remark. "Sorry, but it’s the truth. Thanks for meeting me. I'll see you later."

Malfoy kissed your cheek and went his way.

　

　

You stood there for a moment blushing before you recovered.

"So I guess I have a lot of explaining to do."

You said with a sheepish grin.

　

"You sure do. Now why were you with Malfoy?" The good thing was that Donovan didn't sound mad. He seemed more concerned than anything.

　

"He asked me to bring the New Year in with him." You answered honestly.

　

"So you decided to take off all night and not let anyone know?"

　

"Well obviously Hermione knew." You retorted harshly.

　

"What in the world is going on between the two of you? You guys haven’t spoken to each other in days!" He asked.

　

"Why don't you ask her!"

　

"Don’t you think I have?" He replied with annoyance. "She said the same thing. El, I want to know everything. Starting from why you didn’t tell me you were going to the dance with Malfoy."

　

"I suggest you take a seat then. It’s kind of a long story."

　

Donovan immediately took a seat against the stonewall. You sat beside him.

　

"I didn't tell you about the dance because I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I mean it's Malfoy."

　

"El, I'm your best mate." He interrupted.

　

"I know. I’m sorry. I just figured you would be mad at me so I kept it a secret."

　

"El, I’m more mad over the fact that you didn’t tell me."

　

"I’m sorry." You sincerely apologized .

　

You continued to tell Donovan how you spent the night with Malfoy after the dance. You told him about the date on Christmas and everything from before the dance as well. You shared with him Ginny and Hermione’s reaction about Malfoy and you, and tonight’s events. The whole time Donovan sat quietly taking in everything you were telling him.

　

"You can’t blame her, you know?" He finally said after a moment of silence.

　

"Who?"

　

"Hermione. After everything I witnessed this year, you can’t blame her for being mad at you."

　

"I know." You frowned. "It upsets me. That’s all. She’s my best friend too, Ears. It hurts that she doesn't have my back on this."

You explained to him.

 

And that's what it really came down to. Hermione usually supported you 100% on everything with logical reason, but this... there wasn't anything she was giving you to explain why she wasn't happy with Malfoy and you. Everything was based on pass experiences and not from recent events.

　

"I’m sure she’s upset too. She probably feels betrayed right now. You said it yourself. It's Malfoy."

　

"I know." You sighed heavily.

　

"Don’t worry she’ll come around. She can’t be mad at you forever." Donovan placed his arm around your shoulders.

　

"I hope not. I can’t stand not talking to her."

　

"Don’t worry she will."

　

There was a silence between the two of you. You knew Hermione would start talking to you again, but you knew it would be awhile.

　

"So are Malfoy and you an item now?"

　

"No… not exactly." You answered.

　

"What was all that I walked in on then?"

　

"Well we talked a little about it tonight. He's not so bad. I really like him and he likes me. I just want to see how things go." You explained.

　

"Well I can’t say I like the idea, but if anyone knows people it’s you. You’re always able to see the good in people, and if you see it in Malfoy then so be it. I just want you happy. That’s all I ever want for you."

　

You sat back and smiled at him. Donovan was such a sweetheart. He always had your back no matter what. You gave him a kiss on the cheek.

　

"Thank you."

　

"Of course." He smiled back. "So if you and Malfoy are not a couple, what exactly are you two then?" He asked curiously.

　

"We're getting to know each other." You chose your words carefully. "We're keeping it under wraps though. You’re the only one that knows."

　

"So in other words keep it quiet until you’re ready to come clean?" Donovan asked.

　

"Exactly."

　

"Well good luck with that." He laughed smacking you on the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics:  
> Toxic - Britney Spears


	37. 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY got a hold of a computer! However, I can't promise more consistent updates! Sorry I'm having trouble with my own laptop.  
> Sorry if there are some mistakes. I just really wanted to get a chapter out!  
> Hope you all enjoy!  
> Thanks for reading! =]]]]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  You continued to tell Donovan how you spent the night with Malfoy after the dance. You told him about the date on Christmas and everything from before the dance as well. You shared with him Ginny and Hermione’s reaction about Malfoy and you, and tonight’s events. The whole time Donovan sat quietly taking in everything you were telling him.
> 
> 　
> 
> "You can’t blame her, you know?" He finally said after a moment of silence.
> 
> 　
> 
> "Who?"
> 
> 　
> 
> "Hermione. After everything I witnessed this year, you can’t blame her for being mad at you."
> 
> 　
> 
> "I know." You frowned. "It upsets me. That’s all. She’s my best friend too, Ears. It hurts that she doesn't have my back on this."
> 
> You explained to him.
> 
>  
> 
> And that's what it really came down to. Hermione usually supported you 100% on everything with logical reason, but this... there wasn't anything she was giving you to explain why she wasn't happy with Malfoy and you. Everything was based on pass experiences and not from recent events.
> 
> 　
> 
> "I’m sure she’s upset too. She probably feels betrayed right now. You said it yourself. It's Malfoy."
> 
> 　
> 
> "I know." You sighed heavily.
> 
> 　
> 
> "Don’t worry she’ll come around. She can’t be mad at you forever." Donovan placed his arm around your shoulders.
> 
> 　
> 
> "I hope not. I can’t stand not talking to her."
> 
> 　
> 
> "Don’t worry she will."
> 
> 　
> 
> There was a silence between the two of you. You knew Hermione would start talking to you again, but you knew it would be awhile.
> 
> 　
> 
> "So are Malfoy and you an item now?"
> 
> 　
> 
> "No… not exactly." You answered.
> 
> 　
> 
> "What was all that I walked in on then?"
> 
> 　
> 
> "Well we talked a little about it tonight. He's not so bad. I really like him and he likes me. I just want to see how things go." You explained.
> 
> 　
> 
> "Well I can’t say I like the idea, but if anyone knows people it’s you. You’re always able to see the good in people, and if you see it in Malfoy then so be it. I just want you happy. That’s all I ever want for you."
> 
> 　
> 
> You sat back and smiled at him. Donovan was such a sweetheart. He always had your back no matter what. You gave him a kiss on the cheek.
> 
> 　
> 
> "Thank you."
> 
> 　
> 
> "Of course." He smiled back. "So if you and Malfoy are not a couple, what exactly are you two then?" He asked curiously.
> 
> 　
> 
> "We're getting to know each other." You chose your words carefully. "We're keeping it under wraps though. You’re the only one that knows."
> 
> 　
> 
> "So in other words keep it quiet until you’re ready to come clean?" Donovan asked.
> 
> 　
> 
> "Exactly."
> 
> 　
> 
> "Well good luck with that." He laughed smacking you on the back.

 

The New Year was starting off fairly well despite the fact that Hermione was still not talking to you. Donovan was doing his best to help you out, but his attempts have been unsuccessful so far. You were trying not to stress about it too much, because it was ruining your winter break, and you wanted to try to enjoy what was rest of it.

However, that was hard to do when you had homework. Currently, you were in the library enjoying the peace and quiet. Despite it being the holiday, the common room was quite noisy and it was hard for you to concentrate on your work. Thankfully, you only had Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. The other teachers, even Snape, were generous and didn't assign any work. However, you were a little behind since you've been distracted with Hermione and Malfoy.

　

You were deep in the stacks, on the floor, reading a book about transfiguration hexes. You were about halfway through the book and you still haven't found what you were looking for.

　

"Ugh!" You groaned slamming the book shut.

You closed your eyes and leaned against the bookcase.

　

"You look like you need a break."

　

You opened your eyes to find Malfoy standing in front of you.

　

"Malfoy." You smiled. "Hey."

You pleasantly sighed.

　

It's been a few days since you've seen him.

　

"Hey." He smirked.

　

"What are you doing here?"

　

"Looking for you." He offered you his hand.

You took it and he pulled you up.

"You weren't at dinner. I overheard your friend Grisham saying you must still be in the library."

　

"It's dinner time already?"

You didn't realize you were in the library for so long.

　

"You really do need a break."

Malfoy chuckled taking the book from you and tossing it onto a nearby table.

It landed with a loud thud.

　

"Malfoy, you can't throw the books around. You're going to ruin them."

You scolded him.

　

"You need a break."

He told you firmly as he slipped an arm around you waist and pulled you close.

　

"Malfoy, I really need to finish this homework."

　

"How long have you've been in here?"

　

"Umm..." You bit your lip. "A little after one I think?"

　

"One?! You've been in this bloody library for over five hours?" He was appalled. "You're taking a break whether you like it or not."

　

"But I'm almo---"

　

Malfoy crashed his lips with yours before you had a chance to finish.

　

"I said." He pulled away for a moment. "You need."

He kissed your cheek.

"a break."

His thin lips traveled up your jaw line and down your neck.

　

"Malfoy." Your breath hitched as his lips reached your collar bone. "Someone's going to see us."

　

"Nobody is going to see us." He replied between kisses along your collar bone. "No one ever comes this deep in the stacks."

He pulled away from your neck and looked at you.

"To read anyways."

He smirked.

　

You brought your lips to his again. Malfoy was right. No one ever came this deep into the stacks and a break sounded heavenly right now. Especially, if it involved locking lips with Malfoy.

　

Malfoy smirked into the kiss while pushing you against the bookcase. You couldn't believe how quickly everything else seemed to disappear when he kissed you. It was like there was only the two of you and nothing else mattered except for the need to get closer to him.

Your arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled him closer. Malfoy tightened his grip on your waist. You clawed at his back, balling up his shirt in your fist trying to bring him closer to you.

　

"Malfoy..." You moaned as his lips found your neck again.

　

"I know. I know."

　

Malfoy sensing your need, picked you up, and carried you over to a nearby table. He sat you down on the edge. You wrapped your legs around him to bring you close to him. Malfoy was peeling off your sweater. He pushed the strap of your tank top off your shoulder aside and began leaving small butterfly kisses along it.

Despite his cold lips, your skin was on fire.

Your hands crept underneath his shirt wanting to feel his skin.

　

"Emerson..." Malfoy shivered at your touch.

　

You smirked. You were happy that you were able to have this affect on Malfoy like he did on you. You wanted to see how far you could go. Your lips traveled to his jaw. Slowly, you laid soft kisses up his jaw line to his ear. You were hoping to find a sweet spot.

Gently, you dragged his earlobe between your teeth hoping to get a response from him.

　

"Keep going." He instructed.

　

You chuckled and continued your search for Malfoy's sweet spot. You were moving down his neck now, mimicking the kisses he given you so many times. Malfoy tilted his head slightly allowing you better access.

You had to be getting close. You toyed with him, laying kisses here and there on his neck.

Malfoy let out a frustrated grunt.

You smiled inwardly. You were definitely close.

You placed your lips to his adam's apple.

He quickly inhaled. You've found it. Again, you kissed it softly and waited for a reaction. You could feel his pulse accelerate. You bit down slightly and began to suck on it.

　

This sent Malfoy over the edge. In a matter of seconds, he had you laying flat on the table with him on top of you. He was lavishing your lips. He invaded your mouth tasting you entirely.

Your hands cupped his neck bringing him closer to you. Malfoy moaned into your mouth as your fingers tangled with his hair on the nape of his neck. Draco's lips moved back to your neck. He bit down and sucked hard.

　

"Malfoy!" You moaned loudly.

　

"Fey?!"

　

You instantly froze at the sound of your name.

　

"Fey? Are you back here?"

It was Harry.

　

"Malfoy get off!"

You smacked his arm repeatedly.

　

Quickly, but relunctantly Malfoy climbed off of you.

　

"Fey!" Harry called again.

　

"Over here!" You shouted slightly. "You need to get out of here."

You whispered urgently to Malfoy.

　

Malfoy scrambled to button up his shirt as you jumped off the table and grabbed your sweater from the floor and slipped it back on.

You could hear shuffling from nearby.

　

"Go! Go!"

You silently barked at Malfoy.

　

"I'm going. I'm going." He gave you a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you later."

He says before disappearing behind the bookcases.

　

"Fey!" Harry finally approached you. "Have you been in here the whole time?"

　

"Yeah. Sorry. I lost track of time." You smiled sheepishly.

　

"Are you okay?" Harry eyed you. "You look... disheveled."

　

"Do I?" You tried your best to act casual. "I've been studying for a long time. I just need a break."

　

"Right." He replied. "Well come on. I got you some food. You can eat on the way."

　

"On the way to where?" You asked grabbing your things.

　

"D.A meeting. Remember?" He whispered while looking around carefully.

　

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot."

　

Harry quickly helped you gather your things then you followed him out of the library.

　

[it's been a **long** week

i've been missin me some _you_

all i wanna do is get your **lips** on  mine

 **girl** if you only knew, ~~hey~~ ]

　

　

It was one of the last days of winter break and you were spending some time with Malfoy. You guys were having some quality time at the clearing. And by quality time, you guys were actually getting to know each other instead of ravishing one another with your hormones. Not that that didn't happen at some point. Actually, you guys had just finished a round of snogging.

　

"I don't understand why you can't tell your little friends that you're with me?" Draco asked while hovering over you. "Don't get me wrong I love the sneaking around. It's bloody exciting. But if you're so worried about them catching you in a lie, why not tell them?"

　

"I'm just not ready to yet." It was partially the truth.

　

You told the boys about Malfoy and you. They were very supportive, but you were worried about telling Harry and the rest of the Weasleys. You just kept having these horrible dreams about them telling you how much they hated you for it.

You were scared. You didn't want to lose their friendships too, but you knew if you didn't say something soon it would probably be even worse.

　

"You don’t still like Lace do you?" Malfoy asked cautiously.

　

"Not a chance." You snorted. "That’s all in the past now. It’s something I can’t change and it’s something I wouldn’t want to change. I don’t regret a single day with him. I’m just glad it happened. I’ve learned a lot and grew from the experience."

　

"I don't know how you do it." His attention went back to your neck. "If it was me," he spoke between kisses, "I would want revenge."

　

"That’s why you’re in Slytherin and I’m in Gryffindor."

　

"Ugh… don’t remind me." He groaned dropping his head against your shoulder.

　

You rolled your eyes.

"Are you ever going to get over the fact that I’m a Gryffindor?"

　

"I don't care too much about it. I've shagged Gryffindors before."

　

You did your best not to glare at him for his statement. You silently reminded yourself that had nothing to do with you and him.

　

"I just don't like it. That's all."

Malfoy broke away to look at you.

"So how about Potter?" He changed the subject.

　

"What about him?" You looked at him confused.

　

"Do you still like him?"

　

"I care a lot about Harry. Maybe more than I should." You admitted. "But I think it's because of mine and his past, but Harry and I are just friends. There is no need to be jealous when it comes to me and him."

　

"I’m not jealous of Potter!" Draco snapped.

　

"I’m just saying," You restrained from rolling your eyes at him, "that if you and I ever make this official, and you see Harry and I around each other more than usual that you shouldn't think much about it. It's just how we are."

You explained.

　

"What do you mean if we get together?" He gave you a pretend snarl. "As far as I’m concern you are mine. The boys of this school are going to know better than to try and hit on you."

　

"Don’t play the you’re my property business with me." You retorted. "I say if because you never know what could happen. We’re testing the waters here. Baby steps, Malfoy."

　

"I'm just saying, for once I'm not seeing multiple girls at once. If that doesn't make you my girl. I don't know what does."

　

"You haven’t even asked me out." You replied in defense.

　

"Draco Malfoy doesn't ask girls out." He spat. "Besides, you were the one that said ‘ _we’re not ready and neither is anyone else_.’" Draco mocked you. "You want to _‘take our time and get to know each other.’_ "

　

"You’re such an ass!" You smacked him on the arm.

　

"Am I wrong?"

　

"You're not wrong. But we do need to get to know each other."

　

"I know plenty about you."

Malfoy stated with confidence.

　

"Name three things."

You challenged him.

　

"I know that you like to read."

Malfoy said knowingly.

　

"That's too obvious. I mean something more personal."

　

"Fine. I know that you tend to put others first before yourself."

He gently kissed your cheek.

"You hold yourself to a way higher standard than you think everyone else holds you too."

He pressed his lips to your ear.

　

You weren't expecting Malfoy to be this personal, but he wasn't wrong either.

　

"I also know that you like it when I kiss you like this."

Before you knew it Malfoy was taking your mouth in his, and the two of you lost yourselves into another snogging session.

　

　

 **i** can't imagine **doin' nothing, but what i'm doin'**

 **just layin' round tangled up **with **you**

we got our ~~buzzin~~ on sippin' on a little somethin'

 **i need your **lovin'

just keep them kisses comin'

　

A shiver went down your spine from the sudden cold that have over taken the room. You tightened your sweater around you as you took in your surroundings, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary. Nothing. You saw nothing in the dimly lit hallway.

Despite, what you saw, you felt like something was out there... or maybe someone. Your grip around your wand tightened as you anxiously paced back and forth in front of the door you were guarding.

　

You heard a low hiss. You froze in your track. Someone was here. You ready your wand sensing the danger. The torches blew out and that's when you saw the glow from the yellow eyes...

　

You woke up in a cold sweat. You fought the pain you were feeling in your arms and stomach as you sat up.

　

_Fuck!_

　

You cursed to yourself when you realized you weren't in your dorm. You had to get to Dumbledore's office and quick.

　

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up!"

You shook him violently. You guys had accidently fallen asleep at the clearing.

"Malfoy! Get up! We have to go!"

You yelled urgently.

　

"Hmm… what’s going on?" Draco asked sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

　

"We have to go now! I have to talk to Dumbledore!" You were already throwing on your coat and grabbing Malfoy’s broom.

　

"Emerson, it’s the middle of the night." He scrambled to his feet. "What's going on?" He asked with confusion as he put on his coat.

　

"I’ll explain on the way. Please, we have to go now!"

　

Both Draco and you hopped on his broom and quickly flew off.

 

　

[don’t **stop** _killin’_ me baby  
[don’t stop **drivin** ’ me _~~crazy~~_  
[I  **swear** there’s _honey_ on your lips  
[baby _give_ me **one** more _**long**_ _~~slow~~ **kiss**_

 

"Are you positive it wasn’t just a dream?"

Draco yelled out after you as you raced to Professor Dumbledore’s office.

　

On the flight to the castle, you told Malfoy all about your dream of Mr. Weasley getting attacked by a snake.

　

"I'm positive."

You groaned in pain as you guys ran down the corridors.

　

Malfoy was trailing right behind you. He was trying to put reason to your story that it was only a dream, but you knew it wasn’t. You could feel Mr. Weasley's fear. Not only that, but your body was hurting all over. You didn't know how, but you thought that is was possible that you were feeling the pain from Mr. Weasley's injuries. However, you did a quick inspection of yourself on the way to the castle and didn't see any bruises or scars on you. You didn't understand. All you knew now was that you had to get to Dumbledore and let him know what was going on before anything worse happened to Mr. Weasley.

　

Draco and you finally reached Professor Dumbledore’s office. You pounded hard on the doors. In an instant, they opened. You went running in quickly calling for the long-bearded man.

　

"Professor! Mr. Weasley! He’s hurt!" You panted.

　

"Ms. Emerson, I’m surprised to see you here." Dumbledore said rather calmly.

　

"Professor, I can’t explain it, but Mr. Weasley is hurt. He’s been attacked by a snake. He needs help right away. He’s been hurt really bad." You said with a panicked voice.

　

"Don’t worry, Ms. Emerson. Everything has already been taken care of. Someone has been sent to aid to Mr. Weasley. We’re just awaiting the status of his condition before we send everyone out on a port key." Dumbledore answered you.

　

Your heart rate slowed a little at the news. You took a minute to catch your breath. It was then that you realized Draco and you weren’t the only ones in Dumbledore’s office at this odd hour. You looked around and saw Professor McGonagall, Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley kids. You didn't even notice them when you arrived.

　

They all looked so worried, especially Harry. He was soaked in sweat, his glasses were barely on and he looked extremely confounded. You stood back in the corner next to Draco. Both of you could feel the stares coming from the Weasley children and Hermione. Harry was too tangled up in his own mind to care. Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore were quietly having a discussion at his desk.

　

You bit down on your lip. You were sure Hermione was going to say something. You haven’t been in your bed all night and she knew. How were you going to explain to everyone else that you’ve been gone the whole night with Malfoy. There wasn't anyway you could deny it. You did arrive with him after all.

　

"What’s Malfoy doing here?" Ron said with malice.

　

It wasn’t the person you expected to ask, but it was close enough.

　

"Ask Ella." It was Hermione that spoke this time.

　

The entire Weasley family and Harry was now staring at Malfoy and you. You looked at Malfoy searching for words to say.

　

"It’s none of their business." He mumbled for only you to hear.

　

You bit your lip staring at your group of friends. You opened your mouth to speak, but Dumbledore spoke before you had the chance to say anything.

"The Portkey is ready. Come gather around everyone." Dumbledore had a small goblet set in the middle of his desk.

　

The Weasley’s quickly took their place around the Portkey. Harry and Hermione stood where they were.

　

"Aren’t you two coming?" Ron asked.

　

"No. It’s your guys dad. It should be just family." Harry spoke.

　

Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

　

"Don’t be silly. You two are family." George said.

　

Both Harry and Hermione smiled and took a place besides Ron.

　

"El?" Fred asked.

　

You were taken aback by the sudden kindness. You may have been close to the Weasley family, but you didn’t think they would ask for you to tag along at a moment like this.

　

"Thank you, but I can’t. I’m sorry. Send my blessings to your father."

It's not that you didn't want to go. You wanted more than anything to see how Mr. Weasley was doing. You wanted to be their for your friends, but you had to talk to Professor Dumbledore.

　

"Okay everyone at the count of three. One…. two…. three!" Everyone took a hold of the goblet and in a big gust of wind, your friends were gone.

　

"Well if that is all I better be off to bed now. Goodnight Headmaster." McGonagall exited the room.

　

Dumbledore said his goodnight and sat back at his desk. He took his wand to his temple and pulled what looked like a strand of hair made of plasma. He put it in a small vile. You knew what it was. You’ve seen your mother do this a few times before. He just pulled out a memory. You wondered why Dumbledore would save a memory of this night.

　

"Um… Professor?" You quietly spoke.

　

"Professor, I saw Mr. Weasley being attacked." You cautiously stated.

"What do you mean, Ms. Emerson?"

　

"I… I…" you weren’t sure exactly how to tell him, "I kind of was there, or at least it felt like I was there." Your voice trailed off.

　

"That is a strange statement to make Ms. Emerson."

　

"I know. I can’t really explain it. I was dreaming, and I saw it, and when Mr. Weasley was attacked, I woke up. I knew it wasn’t a dream. It felt too real."

　

"Hmm… Mr. Potter claims the same thing."

　

"What did Harry see?"

　

"Harry claims the same thing as you. He was dreaming, but when he woke up he knew it couldn't have been a dream."

Dumbledore was silent for a while. He drew another strand of plasma from his head.

"Were you looking down on the scene or were you in it?"

　

"I was in it."

In the past twenty minutes you were able to figure at least that much out. It was the only logical explanation why you were able to feel Mr. Weasley's fear and pain. In fact, the only reason you knew it was Mr. Weasley getting attack was because you saw his reflection through the yellow glow of the snake's eyes.

　

"That's interesting." Dumbledore took another memory. "I wish I can say you and Harry have something in common, but I' m afraid that's not the case."

　

"What do you mean, Professor?"

　

"Is this is your first time experiencing something like this?" Dumbledore ignored your question as he drew another memory into a vile.

　

"Well not exactly." You admitted. "Not like this anyways."

　

You weren’t too sure how much to tell Dumbledore, especially with Draco around.

He knew about some of the dreams you have had, but he only knew so much. Despite trying to get to know each other, there was a lot of stuff that you were still not willing to share with Malfoy, especially when it came to your dreams.

　

You have had too many dreams where they have come to life. Nothing as dramatic as what you have seen tonight. But little things like seeing someone fall before it actually happen, or getting a good grade on a test. Little things like that.

　

"I see." Dumbledore pondered. "Do you think you can describe to me what you saw, if it isn’t too much to ask?"

　

"I remember standing guard in front of some door. I heard something approaching so I raised my wand and that's when the lights blew out. All I saw was the eyes of the snake in the darkness... that's when I woke up."

　

"It attacked you?" Dumbledore curiously pressed.

　

"Yeah." You stood silent for a while. Dumbledore looked you in the eyes.

　

"What do you mean it attacked you?"

　

"Well... I believe I was Mr.Weasley."

It was strange to say it out loud, but it made sense to you now. You saw everything from Mr. Weasley's point of view. You felt his fear. You felt his pain.

"I woke up in pain like I actually been bitten by the snake myself. I know it sounds weird and unlikely, but I swear to you its true."

　

"No, no, I believe you Ms. Emerson." He reassured you as he pulled another memory from his head. "It's not very common for someone to experience something like you have."

　

"But Harry did." You stated. "It can't be that uncommon."

　

"Yes. That is true, but I believe that was merely coincidence. However, I have an idea of why Harry experienced what he did... but you Ms. Emerson... it's a rather rare gift to have."

　

"Gift?" You asked Dumbledore confused. "What do you mean by gift?"

　

"Ah, I believe it’s time for you to get back to bed." He said with a mysterious smile. "Mr. Malfoy, would you be so kind to escort Ms. Emerson back to the Gryffindor common room?"

　

Malfoy, who's been rather quiet throughout the whole conversation, nodded yes.

　

"Oh and considering recent events, I would prefer if you two no longer made late night rendezvous outside of the castle grounds."

Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he walked up the stairs.

"Sleep well."

　

 _You got your hair_ **down**  
You got that **look** in your _eye_  
That **says** **come** here and **~~get me~~ ** boy  
Lay me down and love me **just right,** yeah

　

Draco and you have reached your usual drop off point. Not once did the two of you say a word to one another. You were too wrapped up with what Dumbledore had to say about Mr. Weasley's attack. Draco was usually quiet, but for it being only the two of you he was oddly quiet. You didn’t seem to notice it until you were ready to tell him goodnight.

　

"See you later."

Malfoy mumbled and walked away without giving you a second look.

　

"Malfoy, what’s wrong?" You asked before he had a chance to run off completely.

　

"Nothing." He mumbled again.

　

"Malfoy…" You trailed off skeptically.

　

Draco turned around quickly.

"Look nothing is wrong, okay?"

　

There was anger in his voice.

It took you by surprised.

　

"Why in the world are you mad?" You asked defensively.

You had no idea what you have done to him to be acting this way.

　

"Look, Emerson, I don’t think this whole you and me thing is going to work out."

　

"What do you mean?"

　

"I just don’t want to do it anymore." He stated simply.

　

"Wait a minute?! Didn't you just tell me hours ago that I was yours?"

Draco's words made you angry. You had no idea where this was coming from and why he was acting like a complete prat.

　

"Yes, I did, but if you’re not going to be able to tell your friends about us then I don’t think you deserve to be with someone like me. All this sneaking around just isn't worth it."

　

You could tell Malfoy was upset and he was trying to hurt you with his words; however, he only angered you.

　

"I don’t deserve to be with someone like you?" You scoffed. "What kind of bullshit is that? Besides, you were the one who said that it wasn’t any of their business; and honestly Malfoy, who exactly were you planning to tell about us?"

You drilled him.

You waited for him to answer, but he remained quiet. This only ticked you off more.

"That’s what I thought. Are you ashamed to be with me or something? What’s the problem, Malfoy? Is it the fact that I’m not a pureblood? Is it because I didn’t shag you on the first night? Does it bother you that I'm not like all those hit-it and quit-it girls? Huh, Malfoy?!"

You were at boiling point.

　

Malfoy’s face was turning red itself.

　

"That’s not it!" He scowled.

　

"Then what’s the problem, Malfoy? Why do you have your bridges all up in a bunch?"

You stood with your arms crossed over your chest.

　

Silently, both Draco and you stood.

　

"Well…"

You said after a few silent moments.

　

Malfoy remained mute.

　

"You know what? You're right. This whole sneaking around thing isn't worth it. It's too exhausting. Besides, all you want to do is snog." You spat. "When you want to have a serious relationship, maybe then we could talk. Until that bloody sod off!"

　

You stormed off after your final words to the common room all the way up to your dorm. You slammed the door, not caring if you would wake Lavender or Parvati. You threw yourself into bed, without even bothering to change into your pajamas, and hoped for sleep to come quickly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics-  
> Craig Campbell- Keep Em Kisses Coming
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I know the timeline of my story is a little off compared to the book as far as Mr. Weasley's attack goes. Sorry if this bothers anyone.


	38. 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more random song lyrics.  
> I can't say i'm completely happy with this chapter, but I'm happy I was able to get another chapter for you guys =]. Enjoy!

 

The term started back up again, besides the fact that Hermione still wasn't talking to you, every thing went back to normal. Mr. Weasley, from what you were told, recovered remarkably and no one seemed to bother you on how you knew about the attack; which was a good thing on your part. Draco and you were on non-speaking terms; however, it seemed like you couldn’t stop running into him. It was like he was stalking you or some sort. Whenever he would see you he would make a cruel comment, which you never responded to. It annoyed him greatly when you didn’t. You were too pissed off at him to give him any type of pleasure from torturing you.

　

It was lunchtime and you were spending it with your boys in the common room. They were almost caught up with all their schoolwork. By the end of the week they will officially be classified as 5th years. They were very excited and so were you, but this meant that they had their O.W.L’s to worry about afterwards. If they weren’t able to catch up in time, they wouldn’t have had to take their O.W.L’s. However, Daniel, Eric, Donovan, and Michael were just happy to be all caught up. They didn’t have to stay up late or spend a lot of extra time studying anymore. They would actually have some free time.

　

"So any word from Hermione?" Donovan asked you.

　

"No. Nothing. It still upsets me, but after everything that has happened lately I just really don’t care. I don’t know if that’s a bad thing or not, I guess I’m just over her being mad at me. I do miss her though. Ginny and I are back on good terms, though. So that’s a plus."

　

You were just finishing a paper for Umbridge’s horrible class. She was making you write a paper on how to properly execute the Patronus Charm . Luckily, for you, you were able to do such a thing. Thanks to the D.A meetings. You found the paper easy, but this was getting ridiculous. However, no one questioned her methods.

There have been so many rules that she had now, that it was hard enough to meet up for the meetings. You guys were lucky if you were able to meet up at least once every two weeks. Security has been tight and Umbridge’s Inquisitor Squad seemed to have gain even more power amongst the castle. They would bully everyone and get people in trouble for the tiniest things. It was out of control. You couldn’t even write a letter to your mum without it being examined. The same went for everyone else.

　

"So she doesn’t know that you and that piece of dragon dung aren’t even talking to each other anymore?" Eric asked.

　

You told Eric and Daniel about Malfoy and you. They supported you just like Donovan. You never told Michael, for obvious reasons, but he caught on eventually. You could tell a part of him was bothered by the idea of Malfoy and you together, but it did not matter to you.

　

"Not that I know. I didn’t really tell Ginny, but I think she sensed it. Unless, one of you told her something?" You eyed them.

　

Michael shrugged his shoulders carelessly, Eric and Daniel motioned with their heads no.

　

"I haven’t told her anything. I’m just trying to get her to talk to you again." Donovan replied.

　

"Then unless she figured it out on her own, then no, she doesn’t know that I’m not talking to him anymore."

　

"You’re not going to tell her?" Daniel asked.

　

"No. I don’t see any point to it, otherwise, I would." You said while packing your book bag.

　

You guys had Care of Magical creatures next with, unfortunately, the Slytherins. You knew that Hagrid always had something crazy to show, but you always got tired of the Slytherins poking fun at everything he does. However, Hagrid has been careful with what he was teaching in class nowadays. Umbridge has been regulating everyone’s position, even Snape’s. She went around sitting in all the professors’ classes and taking notes on them; some she even interviewed. All she ever did was make the class look bad. She almost got rid of Professor Trelawney, but Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it; however, she wasn’t teaching Divination anymore. A centaur named Frenzy was now in charge of the position, which Professor Umbridge did not like at all. There was a rumor around the castle that she didn’t like half-breeds. You figured it would only be a matter of time before Hagrid got kicked to the curb. It was only obvious that he was half-giant. You had to be a fool to not notice.

　

"Well someone has to break the ice. People are going to notice soon that you two are not talking. I mean you're not even sitting together in class. You guys always do." Donovan mentioned.

　

"Shoot… you girls do practically everything together: eat, sleep, study. You two are pretty much twins." Eric added on.

　

"Well you know it won’t be me. I don’t think I did anything wrong. However, considering the situation maybe I just made a bad call, but I didn’t do anything wrong." You stated firmly. "So it won’t be me begging for her friendship."

　

"So stubborn!" Daniel exclaimed as he followed you out the portrait hole with the rest of the boys behind him.

　

He was right. You were being stubborn, but you have made your decision a long time ago that you weren’t going to put any effort in talking to Hermione. She made the decision to not talk to you so it was up to her to make that decision to speak with you again. You had no desire in apologizing for anything because you felt that you didn’t do anything wrong. If you did, you would have no problem admitting that and apologizing for it, but the only thing that you kept from Hermione was how you felt about Malfoy and the date you two shared on Christmas. So, if you owed her an apology for anything it would be for that.

　

You did miss Hermione though. The boys were right. You two did everything together and honestly, you were surprised that no one took notice to the sudden department. Someone would surely pick it up by now.

You assumed Harry was too busy worrying about Voldemort, which you tried to stay away from. You fully supported Harry when it came to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but it didn't mean you wanted to be involved with it. You were scared and really, who would blame you? Everyone was scared. Ron would have definitely noticed that Hermione and you weren't talking. He was daft, but this is something he wouldn’t have missed. It was possible though that he was too intimidated to question Hermione about anything. It was also possible that his brothers, Fred and George, may have noticed, but they could be too busy investigate on the matter. Overall, you were glad that no one had questioned you because you wouldn’t exactly be sure what to tell them. You did hope, however, that the both of you would start talking soon.

　

**[hold me tight and don't let go; have the right to lose control]**

 

It was mid-January and Hagrid was finally demoted as the Care of Magical Creatures professor, but as Dumbledore did with Trelawney, he wouldn’t allow Umbridge to kick him off the premises of Hogwarts Castle. As far as Dumbledore was concerned Hagrid was still the Game Keeper of Hogwarts.

　

A lot of things were changing around Hogwarts and you felt it. Dumbledore wasn’t around as often anymore, which you found extremely weird. It also seemed that people were going their separate ways now. There were little cliques around Hogwarts castle. There weren't cliques like you would see at a muggle school; for example, the bookworms, jocks, or misfits. It was more the "believers" and "non-believers". These groups were people who believed in Harry’s word about Voldemort’s return and those who didn’t. It was pathetic really, but it all had to do with Umbridge and the Ministry of Magic.

　

It was harder and harder just to keep the D.A. a secret. Umbridge’s Inquisitor squad found out that you guys were meeting up secretly and found out where too, but they weren’t able to break in just yet. They had no real solid proof. No one had spilled the beans, which you were positive on. Fred and George did a nasty spell that if anyone would say anything about the D.A meetings to anyone else beside D.A members, nasty welts and boils will appear on their face, and they would be almost impossible to remove with a simple spell or vanishing crème. However, there were people that you did not trust, one in particular. Cho Chang’s friend seemed really sketchy to you and she wouldn’t show up all the time. You had overheard her talking to Cho about how stupid the D.A. was, and putting down Harry’s ability to teach, and how much trouble they would get in if they were to be caught. She even told Cho that she was thinking about telling a professor about it. Cho made her promise that she wouldn’t do such a thing, which made you think a little lighter about her. She even defended Harry, which made you glad. He did a great job teaching everyone what he knew.

　

Speaking of the D.A, you were finally at a meeting. Less people were here than usual, but you knew it wasn’t by choice. It was hard to get around the castle nowadays without Umbridge, Filch, or the Inquisitors getting in the way. The whole thing annoyed you, especially Malfoy. The fact that he had some sort of control through Umbridge irked you greatly. There has been so many times where he tried to get you in trouble, but luckily, a professor would be around and rid of him. You knew he was just trying to talk to you. It was more than obvious. Ginny and the rest of your boys noticed it too whenever he would come around.

　

Tonight at D.A, you were practicing offensive spells and you were imagining Malfoy’s face on the pillows that everyone used to practice on. It was a perfect visual. You always performed your attacking spells so well when you visualized him. Despite, the fact that you weren't upset about not talking to Malfoy anymore, the argument that you guys had still played in the back of your mind every so often. It may have been little, but you opened up to Malfoy and for him to act the way he did made you feel stupid. It made you feel embarrassed.

After all the stuff he told you about Lace, and how you deserved better, and he goes and tells you that you didn’t deserve someone like him. It just made you believe in the end that Ginny and Hermione were right, which you didn’t want to admit. You wanted to believe Malfoy had a good side, but it was getting harder to see.

　

"Bloody hell, El! You’re pulverizing that pillow." Fred commented from next to you.

　

"Seriously. It can’t fight back. Calm down." George chimed in.

　

You just smiled and continued to practice your spells.

　

"I hate to be the other person on the other end of your wand."

The Weasley Twins joked.

　

You chuckled,

"If you only knew."

　

"Knew what?" Fred asked, but you had no time to answer.

Suddenly there was a big blast and the air was filled with dust and smoke. Everyone’s vision was hazed, they were coughing and trying to find their way through the mess.

　

You pointed your wand to the ceiling and shouted, "Claro!"

　

The air was clear again. Hermione had her wand out too. She must have done the same thing. Once everyone’s vision settled, you saw a gaping hole in the stonewall. There in sight was Mrs. Norris, Filch, The Inquisitor Squad, and of course Umbridge. In custody, they had Cho Chang and her friend that you did not like from the beginning. Dumbledore’s Army had been caught.

　

"What is this?" Umbridge demanded. "Secret meetings? What is going on here?!"

　

"This was all my idea. The others had no part in this. I forced them into doing this." Harry bravely spoke.

　

"What do you mean Potter?!" Umbridge hounded on him.

　

Draco and Pansy were wondering around the room searching for anything out of the ordinary on Umbridge’s orders. There was nothing visible in the room that showed anyone doing anything that they weren’t supposed to be doing. The moment the blast happened any evidence of practicing spells disappeared.

　

"Dumbledore’s Army?" You heard Malfoy’s voice, as you stood, and watch the scene before you. "Professor Umbridge. Look what I found on this parchment. It says ‘Dumbledore’s Army’ and it has everyone who is here names on it." Malfoy gave the parchment to Umbridge.

　

"Dumbledore’s Army?!" She sounded a bit panicked. "What is this? Who’s in charge?" She waved her wand around.

　

"Like I said this was my idea. No one else’s. I forced everyone to come here tonight." Harry spoke again.

　

"Harry’s lying professor. This was my idea." Hermione stepped up.

　

"Ms. Granger?" Umbridge’s eyes widened.

　

"This was my idea too!" Ron exclaimed.

　

"We chose the location!" The Twins shouted right after.

　

"I came up with the name." You decided to speak up too. You weren’t going to let your friends go into this alone.

　

"I wrote the names down!" Ginny claimed.

It seems like this was a one for all and all for one moment.

　

"They’re all lying Professor! This was my idea! My idea completely. No one had any part of this." Harry tried to take the blame.

　

"All of you come with me!" Umbridge shouted. Filch and the Inquisitor Squad grabbed the bunch of you and left everyone else alone. "All of you will be punished soon enough!"

She pointed her wand at the scared D.A members. Her goons began to push all in custody out the gaping hole in the wall.

"Filch, tell Professor Snape I need some more of his Veritaserum, I’m going to contact the Minister." Umbridge ordered.

　

"This isn’t going to end well." You heard Hermione mumble to Harry.

　

You were thinking the exact same thing. If the Minister was coming something big was about to happen.

　

"Quiet Granger!" Malfoy shoved her.

　

"Watch it, Malfoy!" Ron snarled.

　

"What are you going to do Weasel? Have your dad come after me?" Malfoy teased.

　

Ron’s face turned red with fury.

　

"Quit it Malfoy!" You snapped at him.

　

There was no reason for him to push anyone buttons at the moment. He already had all of you in trouble and you knew Harry, Ron, and The Twins would retaliate to any of his comments. You didn’t want that. It was bad enough that Harry and The Twins were no longer playing Quidditch.

　

"Considering the circumstances, Emerson, I would watch that mouth of yours." He retorted.

　

"We get it, Malfoy! We’re in trouble and you helped make that happen. You over powered us. You must be very proud of yourself. Well bloody congratulations! Now would you do us all a favor and shut up!" You fought right back.

　

Malfoy opened his mouth to retaliate, but nothing came out. You left Malfoy speechless.

　

"Hurry up, Crabbe! Umbridge is waiting for us in Dumbledore’s office." He remained quiet for the rest of the way. In fact, no one else said a word.

　

　

**[tonight I'm not afraid to tell you what I feel about you]**

 

Finally, you guys reached Dumbledore’s office. Fudge was already there with Ministry officials that you recognized from the Daily Prophet. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk looking oddly calm. He sat there with a twinkle in his eyes twiddling his thumbs. You found it very strange for him to be so calm in a situation like this.

　

"Albus, I demand to know what this is." Fudge demanded.

　

You've been around Fudge a few times before, but you have never seen him act so stern. Fudge was usually friendly. He was holding the piece of parchment with the list of D.A. members, shaking it violently in front of Dumbledore’s face. Dumbledore still remained calm. He carefully over-looked the paper. No expression showed. He did not seem surprised, scared, or angry. He looked up and took a look around the room. He gave each one of you a stern look.

　

"I told these students to do this. It’s exactly what you think it is." Dumbledore stood up. He still spoke calmly. The Minister’s eyes widened.

　

"I knew it! I told you, Minister! He’s been trying to over-turn the Ministry this whole time!" Umbridge accused.

　

"That’s not true! This was all my idea! Professor Dumbledore had nothing to do with this!" Harry angrily interfered.

　

"Harry, please, no need to be a hero. I take full responsibility for this."

　

Fudge was even more horror struck.

"Albus, you leave me no choice. This is treason! I have to send you to Azkaban."

　

Everybody jaws dropped. Dumbledore in Azkaban? What will happen to Hogwarts now?

　

"The dementors will be on their way soon."

　

Chills went down your spine. Dementors? What in the world was happening right now?

　

"I’m afraid I’m not ready to attend Azkaban."

Dumbledore’s voice was stern and harsh.

"Perhaps some other time."

In that precise moment, Fawkes flew over him and they were both gone in a crack!

　

Everyone stood there with blank expressions. You were speechless. You couldn’t believe what just happened. In muggle terms, Dumbledore just resisted arrest, fled the scene, and was now a wanted man on the run! Even Fudge and Umbridge were glued to their spots with their jaw hanging down.

　

"You have to admit, Minister, Dumbledore has style." One of the Ministry officials spoke. You recognized him. It was Kingsley. It was the man that visited your mother during the summer time.

　

"Uhh… Professor Umbridge?" Malfoy hesitantly spoke. She turned to look at Malfoy. "What are we going to do with them?" He shoved Cho and her friend a little forward. Umbridge looked to Fudge.

　

"All of you are free to go, but I warn you, I will keep a close eye on you lot." Fudge dismissed everyone. No one waited around, they shook off the Inquisitor Squad's hold and left immediately.

　

Once out of Dumbledore’s office you saw Cho trying to talk to Harry.

"Harry, I’m sorry. I can explain. Really I can."

　

Harry didn’t even give her a chance. He gave her a look of disappointment and hurried off with Ron and Hermione. You almost felt bad for the girl, but none of this would have happened if they had said anything. Dumbledore would still be here. You knew with Dumbledore gone things were going to get a lot worse at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

　

"Well that was a close one wasn’t it Fred?" George Weasley interrupted your thoughts.

　

"It sure was George. I say, all that adrenaline worked me up an appetite. What do you say we go to the kitchen and see what the house elves can conjure up for us?" Fred suggested.

　

"Fantastic plan my dear, brother. Ginny, care to join us."

　

"I’ll take a rain check. I’m going to bed. Too much commotion for one night." Ginny quickly and quietly sauntered off.

　

"How ‘bout you El? Care for a midnight snack?" Both the Twins offered.

　

"I would love to guys, but I think its best just to head back to the common room. I don’t want to get into anymore trouble tonight."

　

"You kids are no fun!" George complained.

　

"Sorry guys. Next time."

　

"Suit yourself." They shrugged.

　

You watched Fred and George disappeared merrily around the corner. You didn’t get how they could be so carefree. You’ve been worrying since the moment you guys caught. You knew something bad was going to happen, but Dumbledore disappearing wasn’t something you expected at all. Hogwarts was in danger and you knew in some strange way so was Harry. Dumbledore was the one who kept everything under control here at Hogwarts, even with all of Umbridge’s crazy rules and regulations. Things were safe around Hogwarts, but from the moment Dumbledore disappeared, you felt an unusual feeling of sorrow. You were scared. You knew nothing good was going to come from this. Everything else would just be downhill from now on. You were halfway down the hall when you heard hurried footsteps behind you. You turned around and pulled out your wand very quickly and swiftly.

　

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa… Emerson! It’s just me." Malfoy had his hands up in the air as if he was surrendering.

　

You glared at him and put your wand back in your robes. You had no time for him. You turned back around and continued back to the common room.

　

"Emerson, wait up!" He called out after you.

　

You did no such thing. Besides, you knew Malfoy would catch up to you, and of course seconds later he was walking besides you.

　

"What was up with the wand?" He asked offended.

　

You rolled your eyes.

"If you haven’t noticed, Malfoy, Hogwarts hasn’t been the safest place this past year, and considering what just happened things just got worse."

　

"You say it like all of this is my fault."

　

"Well it kind of is, Malfoy." You replied harshly. "If you and your little gang wasn’t so determined to catch us none of this would have ever happened."

　

"Look, whether we found you guys or not, Umbridge would have caught you guys either way! She knew something was up and so she gathered us. If I would have known you were involved I wouldn’t have even bothered."

　

"Honestly. It’s all my friends. What makes you think I wouldn’t be involved?" You asked dumbfounded.

　

"I didn’t think you were that stupid to do something against the Ministry. The way Umbridge has been running things around here, it’s even hard on us Slytherins!"

　

"Oh so now I’m stupid!" You rounded on him.

　

"Emerson, that’s not what I meant."

　

"What do you mean then?" You anger was rising.

　

"Emerson, please, I just want to talk to you." Malfoy pleaded. He didn't want to argue with you.

　

"About what? I have no reason to talk to you." You had stopped in your tracks now. Malfoy and you were standing in the middle of the night on a random staircase that kept rotating.

　

"I want to say sorry."

　

"Sorry for what? Sorry for getting my friends and I in trouble? Yeah you should be sorry about that! Now Dumbledore is gone and you have no idea what’s going to happen to this school now."

　

"Well not that, but yeah I guess I should say sorry for that too. I had no clue any of this was going to happen. None of us did. I didn’t want to get you in trouble." He was trying his best to convince you that he was truly sorry.

　

"Yeah you may have not wanted to get me in trouble, but you wanted to get Harry in trouble, Hermione, Ginny, and everyone else in that room. You mess with my friends, Malfoy, you mess with me. You already know that."

　

"Please, Emerson!" Malfoy begged. "Just here me out."

　

You crossed your arms over your chest.

"Go ahead. Talk and fast."

　

"Emerson, I’m sorry I really am. I didn’t mean to say those things I said. I was angry and I couldn’t help it. I was wrong." Malfoy was serious and sincere. There was no smirk on his face, no daze in his eyes. However, you were too angry to even consider his apology.

　

"No. You know what Malfoy? You were right. I don’t deserve someone like you. I deserve someone better!" It was a low blow and you knew it, but at this moment, you just didn’t care. You slung your school bag over your shoulder and continued back to the common room. You left Malfoy there on the stairs hurt and with a bruised ego.

　

　

**[I'm going to muster every ounce of confidence I have, and cannon ball into the water]**

 

You entered the common room and saw that it was empty. You figured you sit down and relax a bit before you headed up to bed. You took a comfortable seat next to the fireplace. You closed your eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

　

_Everyone was in the Great Hall taking their O.W.L’s. You were at table with Donovan, Seamus, Michael, and Neville. You looked up to High Table and saw Umbridge sitting in Dumbledore’s chair. You sneered. Dumbledore was still gone thanks to her. You looked around the rest of the room to see how everyone else was holding up. You saw that Hermione was already done and was sitting there patiently for everyone to finish up, Ron seemed to look flustered, Dean looked like he was getting along just fine, Harry looked like he was struggling a little and so did Eric._

_You saw Draco staring at you. You glared at him. He just smiled and blew you a kiss. You sneered at him even more, but not for long. You ended up cracking a smile and rolling your eyes for his display of affection._

_"Keep your eyes on your own paper." Umbridge called out._

　

_You looked up at her. She was staring at you. You rolled your eyes and continued with the test. She was a real nuisance. You couldn’t wait ‘til the year was over. Only a couple more weeks and it will all be over with and you will be back home out of Umbridge’s tentacles._

_The rest of the dream was pretty simple. You finished it with a breeze. With about forty minutes left, you laid your head on the table, and closed your eyes hoping to fall asleep for the remaining of the test session._

　

[Oh, damn a dream within a dream]

　

_"Harry! Noooo!" You yelled._

_You were struggling to get free from Kingsley's grip. He was holding you as you awtched Harry scream in agony on the stone floor. It sounded like he was dying._

_"Do something! Someone do something!" You screamed._

_Dumbledore kneeled beside him whispering to him. Everyone else just watched as Harry squirmed and withered in pain on the floor. It was driving you mad._

_"Let me go! I have to help him!"_

_"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Harry screamed._

　

_"Please let me go!" You pleaded. Tears were streaming down your face. "Please!" You stopped struggling against Kingsley. "Please…"_

_"Fey!" Harry screamed in agony._

_"Harry! I’m right here, Harry!"_

_"Fey!" He screamed again._

　

_"Harry! Harry!"_

 

"El! El! Wake up!"

　

Your eyes snapped open completely startled and worried.

　

"Harry! Harry!" You shouted! You were soaked in sweat and your heart was beating at a million miles per hour. "Harry!"

　

"El, it’s okay! Calm down!"

　

You looked to your side and saw Hermione.

　

"Where’s Harry?" You asked her frantically. "Is he okay? I have to check on Harry." You shout of the chair and bee lined it to the boy's stairs.

　

"Ella!" Hermione raced after you. You were half way up the stairs already. "El!"

You ignored her.

"Ella! Harry is fine!"

She finally caught up to you and grabbed you by your shoulders. Her firm grip caused you to stop in your tracks.

　

"Hermione, I need to check on Harry. He’s in trouble!" You explained to her.

　

"Ella! Get a grip of yourself!" Hermione fiercely shook you. "It was a dream! Everything is fine. Harry is okay. He’s in bed. I just left him and Ron."

　

You shook your head trying to snap back in reality. You gave Hermione a confused look.

　

"El, are you okay?"

　

"What? What's going on?" You panted slightly confused.

　

"You were having a bad dream." Hermione answered letting go of you.

　

You closed your eyes tightly, shaking your head. Images of your dream coming back to you.

"It was horrible." You took deep breaths to calm yourself down.

　

Hermione took your hand and led you back down to the common room and had you take a seat.

　

"What happened?" she asked kneeling next to you.

　

"Harry, he was hurting. So much pain." You wrapped your arms around you.

　

"Harry’s fine. I just said goodnight to him and Ron." Hermione reassured you. "Want some chocolate?" She asked.

　

"No, thank you." You softly declined her offer. Chocolate wasn't going to do much right now.

　

"Mhmmm." She mumbled her welcome.

　

Hermione took the seat next to you. This was the first contact you two made since the talk about Draco. It was a bit awkward. You weren’t sure what to say to her. The both of you just sat there in silence. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the fire crackling. You felt Hermione sneak a glance at you from the corner of your eye. You just stared into the fire avoiding her gaze trying to wrap your head around your bizarre dream.

　

"Soo… how have you been?" Hermione asked in a rather low voice.

　

"Huh?" You asked. You weren’t too sure if she was actually talking to you. It was a bit of a surprise really.

　

"How have you been?" She asked a little louder this time.

　

"Good. Busy." You answered her short, but truthfully. "How about you?"

You asked sincerely.

　

You missed Hermione greatly and were wondering how she's been doing as well. You were sure she’s been fine, but still there was always something troubling her. You always knew this about her. You two were a lot alike.

　

"The same. Homework and O.W.L’s. The usual." She replied.

　

"Me too. I’ve been busy helping the boys. They’re officially considered 5th years now." You tried to make more small talk with her.

　

"Yeah, Donovan told me. They all seem very relieved to be at our level now. It’s easier to help them with homework too." She seemed to want to talk to you. It made you more comfortable.

　

"Yeah it is. We usually just do homework all together now. It’s like a study group." You said. She had no response. "Soo… how are you and Ron? If you don’t mind me asking."

　

"We’re good. You know, the usual. We bicker like always, but what can I say; He’s Ron and I’m Hermione. That’s just us." She chuckled.

　

You smiled discreetly. She spoke the truth. They wouldn’t be Ron and Hermione if they didn’t argue so much.

　

"How are you and Malfoy?" She asked slowly and carefully.

　

You looked at her surprised that she would even ask. You bit down on your lip thinking of what to say.

　

"We're on non-speaking terms right now." You chose your words carefully. You were to proud to admit to her that things between Malfoy and you didn't work out.

　

"Cause of what happened today?" She questioned.

　

"Umm… yes and no. We had a row not to long ago."

　

"Oh." Was all Hermione said.

　

"Yeah..."

　

"So what do you think about Ginny and that Corner boy?" Hermione asked.

　

You smiled at her. You knew this meant she was sorry. She was never really good at saying it. You knew she was no longer mad at you.

　

"He’s such a corky and rude little boy. I’m honestly surprised that Ginny fancies him." And this led you and Hermione to gossip into the early hours of the morning.

 

　

 


	39. 39

 

Things were going great between Hermione and you. You guys were finally back to normal and so was everything else, more or less . Hogwarts was obviously on the fritz with Dumbledore being gone and all. People were scared. Teachers were in danger of losing their jobs, students were being questioned and punished for almost anything. You weren’t able to sneeze without a getting a detention. Harry was cranky all the time and just full of rage. It was really hard to talk to him without him snapping. Umbridge’s sidekicks made things ten times worse. Everyone feared them because they knew if anyone of them were crossed Umbridge would get involved and with her being the new Headmaster of Hogwarts no one was going to take that chance.

　

It was especially hard for couples at the moment. Valentine’s Day was approaching and everyone was coupling up, and of course, a lot of open affection was going on throughout the halls of Hogwarts. Umbridge didn’t allow students to be eight inches within of each other. Anyone who displayed any public affection landed themselves in detention. Couples were teaming up with other couples to try to figure out a way to take their dates out for Valentine's day. No one wanted to be stuck inside their common rooms.

You, however, did not care for Valentine’s Day. Everyone always accused you for being so bitter against it because you lacked a Valentine. This was all beside the fact. You had a valentine before, but it was hard for you to wrap your mind around the concept of showing your significant other how much you loved them on one specified day. Also, you had to admit, you found it rather disgusting to see all the couples snogging in the hallways and slightly jealous. You always thought of Malfoy when you saw couples’ being affectionate. You were just so mad with the way he’s been acting lately. The whole fight you two had and now he was just a complete power-hungry jerk! However, secretly you missed him. It made no sense, but it was something you kept to yourself.

　

You were on your way to Potions class with the Gryffindor crew. As always, the lot of you entered the class quietly and took your seats.

　

"Turn to chapter 21 page 482." Snape instructed.

　

You reached into your book bag, pulled out your potions book, and set it on the table. You flipped it to page 482. When you opened your book there was a deep red rose laid out across page 481 and 482. It was beautiful. It was neatly cut, no thorns, and it was in partial bloom. You held it in your hand admiring the beauty of its color. You brought it up to your nose to get a sniff of its fragrance.

　

"What’s that?" Hermione asked.

　

She startled you and you dropped the rose. Quickly you recovered. You picked up the rose and put it neatly in your book bag.

　

"A rose." You answered as you flipped to the new page you were suppose to be on now. You saw a small note on the page.

　

"Who’s it from?" She asked referring to the rose. She didn’t see the note.

　

"I don’t know." You answered honestly. You secretly grabbed the small piece of parchment. You squint as you tried to read the small text. 

 

_I’m sorry. Forgive me._

　

The text read. You recognized the penmanship. The note was from Malfoy. You looked to the front of the class to see him devoured in his potions book. He didn’t seem like he was trying to pay attention to you or anything of the sort. You were annoyed, but very flattered. You crumpled up the note, put it in your robe pocket, and continued with your reading.

 

**_you gotta go & get angry at all of my honesty_ **

**_you know i try, but i don't do well with apologies_ **

 

Potions was over. All the boys were heading to the Great Hall for a little snack, Ron was heading out to the Quidditch field for practice, Harry was going to watch him, and Hermione and you had a free period. The both of you decided to head to the library for some studying. Your O.W.L’s were a few months away and you felt well prepared, but Umbridge’s class had you a bit nervous. You weren’t sure how you were going to pass the exam without actually performing any spells. Hermione and you would spend extra time studying for Defense against the Dark Arts.

Today you were studying stunning spells. Hermione made you go fetch a book that she thought would be helpful. You were searching through the "Defensive Spells" section of the library under "U". The book you were looking for was called "Under Pressure."

　

"Under… under… under pressure…" you muttered to yourself. "Under Pressure… Hmm…." You bit your lip. "Under Attack, Under Control, Under Defense, Under Powered, Under Restraints… bloody hell! Where is it?"

　

"Looking for this?" You heard a voice say from beside you. It was the notorious Draco Malfoy. He was lazily waving the book you needed in front of you.

　

You sighed in frustration.

"Yes that’s the book I need."

You said in calm civil voice.

　

"What are you willing to give me for it?" He said with his devilish infamous smirk.

　

"Malfoy, I’m not in the mood for your games. I need to study." You told him sternly.

　

Malfoy backed you up against the bookcase. He had his left arm posted beside you. The other was blocking you with the book so he didn’t make it easy for you to leave.

　

"If you want the book I think a trade is in order." He stated more than suggested.

　

"I already told you I’m not interested in any of your games, Malfoy. You can keep the book." You pushed his arm out of the way and made your way out of the stacks.

　

"Emerson! Hold on, please!" Draco quietly called out.

You ignored him.

"Emerson, please?" He caught up to you and grabbed you by the hand.

　

"Malfoy, really, you can keep the book." You said with frustration while trying to shake your hand out of his strong grip.

　

"Did you get my note?" He asked ignoring your attempt to free your hand from his.

　

"Yes."

　

"And?"

　

"And what, Malfoy? What do you want me to say?"

　

"Emerson, I’m sorry. I really am. I could only say it so much. What can I do to prove it to you?" Malfoy pleaded with you.

　

"You don’t have to prove anything to me, Malfoy." You finally shook him off of you. "You're sorry. That's great. Thanks, but I don’t know what you expect me to do. Do you want me to run back into your arms or something? You want forgiveness? Fine. I forgive you. I really do, but it doesn’t make everything okay again. What you said hurt me."

　

"I didn’t mean to say those things. I was just hotheaded and speaking out of anger. I’m sorry." He apologized again. "You know I was hurt too."

　

"About what? I didn't do anything wrong. I did exactly what you told me to do." You told him. You took a quick glance towards the table Hermione and you were occupying. She was buried in a book.

"Look, I got to go. Hermione is waiting for me."

　

Malfoy sighed heavily.

"Here."

He handed you the book and walked away in defeat.

　

You felt a twinge of guilt, but you didn’t have much remorse for him. You didn't understand how he could expect for everything to go back to normal after a simple apology.

　

"Found it." You handed Hermione the book as you rejoined her at the table.

　

"What did Malfoy want?" She asked with curiosity as she abandoned her book and took the one from your hands.

　

"Nothing, he just gave me the book." You told her.

　

"Oh." Was all she said and she left it at that.

 

**_Cause I need just one more shot at forgiveness_ **

**_Cause I just need more shot at second chances_ **

 

It was Valentine’s Day and love was in the air. Snogging and hand holding was happening anywhere Umbridge was not. Couples’ dates were going fairly well, others not so much. You’ve spent the whole day helping Ron prepare for his date with Hermione. Things were perfect. There was no way they could be interrupted. They were going to have a beautiful night.

　

At the moment, the lot of you were enjoying dinner. It was an enjoyable feast as usual. Your gang was with their significant others just having their casual talk. Some even joined other houses tables to be with their Valentine. It was the least some could do with Umbridge around. You were sitting at the Gryffindor table, watching your friends with their dates; Ron and Hermione; Fred and Angelina; George and Katie; Lee and Sam; Donovan and Eric were at a different table with their dates; Michael and Daniel didn’t have one; Ginny was out and about somewhere with Michael Corner; Neville asked Luna to be his Valentine, so she was hanging around at the Gryffindor table; Oliver from what you've been told was spending the evening with his girlfriend in his private quarters. It was a pleasant sight to see and good place to be surrounded by your friends and loved ones. This is what you felt how Valentine’s Day should be. One should be surrounded by their loved ones all the time. Why set aside one day for this? Speaking which….

　

"Where’s Harry?" You asked concerned. You were about half way done with your dinner and noticed that he hadn’t showed up yet.

　

"Oh, he decided to stay up in the common room. He said he was better off there." Ron answered.

　

"Oh." Was all you replied and continued to eat.

　

"So any plans for tonight, El?" Hermione asked suggestively.

　

"Ummm… No. Not really." You eyed her.

　

"Not even with your secret admirer?" She teased.

　

You have gotten at least three more red roses from Malfoy since that one time in potions class; however, you never told Hermione who they were from. You just let her assume you had a secret admirer.

　

"I don’t know. I haven’t heard anything from them." You partly lied.

It was true you haven’t heard a thing from Malfoy about spending Valentine’s Day together, not that you really wanted to though.

　

"For someone with a secret admirer you don’t seem very excited, especially on Valentine’s Day." Ron commented.

　

"Well you know how I feel about Valentine’s Day." You shrugged.

　

"Gosh I wish all girls think the same way you do." Ron said.

Hermione hit him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Ron complained while rubbing his arm.

　

You laughed at him. Ron was always so oblivious to the things he said.

　

"You guys I think I’m going to go. I’m going to take a plate to Harry and see what he’s up to."

　

You loaded a plate with food. You had biscuits, mash potatoes and gravy, fried chicken, pudding, ham, green beans, stuffing and a goblet of pumpkin juice. You grabbed the plate and got up from the table.

　

"Ooo Ella! Look!" Hermione stopped you. She reached across the table and picked up a red rose and a note

.

"Bloody hell! Where’d that come from?" you asked startled.

　

"It appeared the exact moment you picked up the plate." She examined the thorn-less, blood, red rose. "Look it has a note in its bud."

Hermione pulled it out and unfolded it.

"Meet me in the tower where the stars shine their brightest."

She read.

　

"Hmm… It’s not signed. Who do you think it’s from?" Ron asked as he leaned over Hermione reading the note to himself.

　

You took a good look at the Slytherin table and didn’t see Malfoy in sight.

"I don’t know." You lied.

　

"This is too exciting! You're going, right?" Hermione said with obvious excitement.

　

"Mmm… I don’t know. I just figured I spend some time with Harry. I haven’t really hung out with him in awhile."

　

"Oi! Harry is fine!" Hermione protested. "Just bring him some food and go see who it is! I want to know!"

　

"But…" you tried to get out of it.

　

"No! No, buts! You’re going and you’re going to tell me all the details tomorrow morning!" Hermione insisted.

　

"Fine. I’ll go!" you agreed with her just to get her off your back.

　

**_is it too late now to say, sorry_ **

**_cause i'm missing more than just your body_ **

****

"Come in!" You heard Harry’s voice from the other side of the door.

　

You walked in to find Harry on the floor, with sweats on, his shirt off, and doing push-ups.

"Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were busy."

　

"Fey!" Harry stopped mid push up. "I didn’t expect it to be you. I’m sorry." He got up and grabbed a small towel from his bed.

　

You admired his body as wiped the sweat from his face. Harry had nice, toned, abs, and a line a hair that trailed from his belly button and down into his sweats. You blushed deeply as you observed this. You have never seen Harry without his shirt. He wasn’t the type to go shirtless. You never realized how fit he was. You were definitely impressed. You didn't think of Harry as someone who exercised. It wasn't like you had to be in shape to play Quidditch.

　

Harry noticed you checking him out and blushed.

"I work out whenever I have a chance alone. Since I can't play Quidditch I have to relieve my stress somehow." Harry answered as if he was reading your mind. "So what’s up? Shouldn’t you be at the feast?" Harry asked as he slipped on a white beater.

　

"I was, but I noticed you weren’t there. I figured you might be hungry so I thought I bring you up some food." You presented him the tray of food you held in your hands.

　

"I’m starving actually!" Harry gratefully grabbed the tray and sat down at his desk with it.

　

"So why weren’t you at the feast?" You asked as you sat the pumpkin juice beside him.

　

"Eh… I think I’m better off up here." He answered as he bit off a piece of chicken. "You know away from everyone."

　

You didn’t blame Harry for not wanting to go. It wasn’t very fun seeing couples all around you, openly displaying their affection for each other whenever they had the chance. You didn’t like it either. However, you knew the real reason why Harry wasn’t at the feast. He didn’t want to see Cho Chang. She had a new boyfriend and it annoyed Harry slightly. It was no big deal to him, considering she was the one who sold you all out for the D.A. meetings, but he was still hurt by it. Cho wouldn’t even look his way nowadays. She didn’t really give any attention to any of the D.A members. She knew they all felt some sort of resentment towards her for ruining something good. She was ashamed for it.

　

"And You? No plans for the night?" Harry asked while scooping a spoonful of mash potatoes.

　

"Nope. No plans, except to hang out with you." You replied with a smile sitting down on his bed.

　

"How about Malfoy? You didn’t make any plans with him tonight?"

Harry didn't know about the very short "relationship" you had with Malfoy, but he figured since you guys went to the ball together you guys would spend Valentine's day together too.

"Not that I don’t mind spending time with you, of course."

He added. He didn't at all. It made him feel better that you were here with him than out with Malfoy doing Merlin knows what.

　

A twinge of guilt hit you. You had no intentions of meeting up with Malfoy tonight. You just told Hermione you would to get her off your back. You will tell her tomorrow that you decided not to go after all. However, you did feel bad for not showing up like you did. You knew Malfoy would never do that to you, but you didn’t know what he expected you to do. He couldn’t think that everything was just fine and dandy between you guys again and you could just start back where you guys left off. You couldn’t do that. Yes, you have forgiven him, but you were still upset over the whole ordeal.

　

"We’re not talking right now." You answered after a couple of moments.

　

"Why? What did he do?" Harry asked concern.

　

You sighed heavily.

"We had a stupid argument. He said some things and I said some things and yeah."

　

"Oh I see." He said. He could tell you weren't in the mood to talk about it. However, he had to admit he was glad to hear it. "So does that mean you don’t have a valentine then?"

　

"Yes, but you know how I feel about Valentine’s Day, Harry."

　

"I know, but I figured since we’re together and all and I have the dorm room to myself tonight since everyone is out on dates, that you and I could be Valentines. You can stay with me tonight." Harry suggested hopefully.

　

He had the most adorable smile on his face. You couldn’t say no to a face like that.

"Harry, I would love to be your valentine."

　

"Brilliant!" He said enthusiastically. "Let me get you something comfortable to sleep in." He got up and went to his trunk. About a minute or two later he pulled out a tshirt and a pair of his boxers. He knew you preferred shorts over sweats to sleep in, especially boxers.

"Here you go, Fey."

　

"Thanks." You grabbed them from him.

　

You quickly went to the restroom to change and wash up. When you were done you found Harry climbing into bed. You joined him. You both were sitting up in the bed. You have spent the night with Harry before, but never in his bed. You two would stay in the common room and sleep on the couch. This was new for the both of you, especially since you two weren’t dating. However, the fact that you weren't dating Harry didn’t make it awkward. You believed it was because of the relationship Harry and you had. It was different from what Harry and Hermione shared and what you shared with Donovan and even Warrington.

　

"So… we’ve never done this before." You finally spoke up. "I mean slept in your bed."

　

"I know." Harry agreed. "I was thinking the same thing. We can go in the common room if you feel more comfortable." Harry suggested.

　

"No. I’m not uncomfortable. I'm with you, but if you are we can?"

　

"I’m comfortable with you too. It's not like this is any different, right?" Harry looked at you. "We've slept together before, except we're in my bed. That's the only thing that changed here. Everything else is the same." Harry reasoned. "All we're going to do is get some well deserved rest."

　

Harry was right. The only factor that changed was the fact that you guys were in his bed. Nothing else was different.

"Some rest sounds nice."

You smiled and laid down.

　

Harry did the same.

"Do you mind?" He asked as he put his arm around you.

　

"Not at all." You snuggled into his chest.

　

"Fey, I’ve missed you." He sighed into your ear.

　

"I’ve missed you too, Harry." You cuddled closer to him.

 

**_i'll take every single piece of blame, if you want me to_ **

**_but you know that there is no innocent one in this game for two_ **

 

Darkness surrounded you. The only light that you had was from the tip of your wand and the small round glows that were coming from the orbs sitting on the shelves. Nervously, you walked through the room searching... searching...searching until you landed on a plaque that read, Harry James Potter. You went to reach for it when you heard a scream.

　

You woke up to the sounds of Harry screaming your name.

　

"Fey! Feeyy!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. He was tossing and turning.

He was still sleeping.

　

"Harry!" You shook him violently. "Harry, wake up! Wake up, Harry!"

　

"Feeyyy!" Tears escaped his eyes.

　

"Harry! Harry! Please wake up!" You shook him some more. "Harryy!"

You yelled.

Harry eyes finally snapped open. He was soaked in sweat and panting as if he just ran a marathon.

　

"Harry, are you okay?"

　

"Fey!" He looked at you. His face pale. "Are you okay?"

He sat up quickly.

　

"Harry, of course I’m okay. Why wouldn’t I be?"

　

"Thank goodness!" He pulled you into a death gripping hug. "It was only a dream."

　

You rubbed Harry's back, soothing him.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?"

You asked pulling away from him.

　

"It doesn’t matter. You’re okay and that’s all that matters."

　

You took Harry's hand and gently squeezed it smiling at him.

　

"Fey, I will never let anything happen to you. Ever." Tears were forming in Harry's eyes.

　

It broke your heart. It was extremely rare Harry ever got emotional like this. Whatever his dream was about must have really spooked him.

　

"I know, Harry. I know."

　

"As long as I’m around nothing will ever happen to you." He stated firmly fighting back his tears. "I will protect you. I promise you that as long as I live nothing will ever happen to you."

　

He was so tensed and serious. It scared you.

　

"You're sweet, Harry. Thank you." You said not really sure on how to respond.

　

"Fey, I don’t think you understand!"

　

"What don’t I understand, Harry?" You asked him confused.

　

"Fey... I would die for you."

　

Your heart skipped a beat. You’ve never been told anything like this before. A feeling of love and security overwhelmed you. His words touched you. Your eyes were beginning to water.

　

"You really mean that, huh?" It was a rhetorical question.

Of course, Harry meant it. There wasn't any doubt about it.

　

"Of course I do." Harry wiped the single tear from your eye.

　

You placed your hand on his cheek smiling at him. He smiled back at you. You leaned in and softly planted your lips on Harry’s lips. He instantly pulled away.

　

"Fey, what are you doing?" He asked bewildered.

　

"I’m sorry, Harry." You blushed with embarrassment. "It's just... what you said really touched me. I just… I don’t know. Something just made me want to…."

You were confused yourself. Kissing him probably wasn't the smartest thing. You couldn’t help it though. You felt compelled to kiss him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is… thank you. That means a lot to me."

You waited for Harry to reply, but it never came.

"I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that."

　

You put your head down embarrassed. You didn’t mean anything by the kiss. You didn’t mean to make things awkward in anyway.

　

"Fey..." Harry lifted your head up.

　

He rested his hand under your chin. Slowly he leaned in. You waited. You weren’t really sure what to do. Harry finally reached your lips and gave them a quick peck. This time you gave him a confused look. Harry leaned in and kissed you again. He cautiously began to move his lips. You followed his movement. Now more confident of himself, Harry began to kiss you more firmly. It had a hint of passion to it. You placed your hands on his face. Harry and you rest your heads back on the pillows, kissing…

　

　

**_yeah i know that i let you down_ **

**_is it too late to say sorry now_ **

 

　

You woke up the next morning to Harry kissing you. You felt him kiss your forehead, then your cheek, then your lips. This is when you finally opened your eyes. Harry was smiling at you.

　

"Good morning." You mumbled sleepily.

　

"Good morning." He smiled back. "How’d you sleep?"

　

"Just perfect. How about you? Any more bad dreams?" You asked concerned.

　

"Actually, I didn’t dream at all. It was a peaceful sleep. Thanks to you." He kissed your cheek again.

　

You blushed.

"Well that’s good."

　

"Yup. So what’s on the agenda for today?" Harry asked getting out of bed.

　

"Some more sleep." You yawned. "It’s only eight in the morning." You glanced over at Harry’s clock on his nightstand. "Can’t we go back to bed?"

You groaned.

　

"There’s plenty of time to sleep. Come on. It’s nice and warm outside. Let’s go enjoy it." Harry opened the drapes and the sun came pouring in. You buried your face into the pillow.

　

"Harry! Come on!" You mumbled into the pillow. "I never get to sleep in."

You whined.

"If you don’t want to sleep that’s fine, but don’t make me suffer with you."

You talked into the pillow.

　

"Fine. We can sleep." He climbed back into bed.

　

"Thank you!" You said with relief.

　

Harry wrapped his arms around you. You rested your head on his chest.

　

"This just means you have to spend the rest of the day with me." He told you.

　

"Fine. Whatever." You grumbled sleepily while cuddling closer to him.

　

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lyrics- The Biebs- Sorry.  
> The Biebs is my guilty pleasure.  
> Everyone enjoy their Thanksgiving Holiday!!!!


	40. 40

 

 

The lot of you were sitting around the Gryffindor table for lunch. You and all your friends were originally outside playing some football, but Umbridge broke it up. She said it didn’t support any kind of wizardry lifestyle; therefore, it was banned from the school. Also, the sport broke the rule of too many students in a group. Normally, Quidditch would be the default, but since Harry, Fred, and George were banned from it you guys decided to spend some time in Great Hall. It was the only place you were able to be together and converse without breaking any rules.

Everyone was just laughing, catching up, and talking about their Valentine dates. Hermione pressed you about your "secret admirer." You told her that you decided not to go after all and ended up staying the night with Harry. She sounded a bit disappointed, but didn't press the issue any further. Instead, she inquired what Harry and you ended up doing. Harry told her you guys spent the night talking and catching up. He mentioned nothing about the two of you being intimate and neither did you. Although, you guys were pretty close at the moment. Harry had his arm around your waist, which was normal for most people to see. Your friends knew that Harry and you tend to act like this from time to time. However, he had his fingers intertwined with yours, which was something that the two of you normally wouldn’t do. Hermione questioned it, but you told her it was no big deal. She brushed it off and continued with her lunch. No one else seem to take notice so you didn’t have to answer many questions. But across the room a certain platinum blond-hair Slytherin took notice to yours and Harry’s intimacy…

　

**_[now if we're talking body]_ **

**_[you got a perfect one, so put it on me]_ **

 

Pansy was pawing all over Draco, but he wasn't paying any mind to her. His eyes were on you. He noticed that you were sitting closer to Harry than usual. Although, you told him Harry and you were just friends he couldn't help but get jealous. You completely stood him up last night without even a word. He couldn’t believe you would do that to him.

　

_I mean come on! I'm Draco Malfoy._

　

Who wouldn’t want to be his Valentine? Draco watched as Harry whispered something into your ear. You laughed and kissed his cheek.

　

_Whoa!_

　

That was too much for him.

　

_This is bullshit._

　

Draco pushed Pansy off of him and headed out of the Great Hall.

　

"Drakey Poo, where are you going?!" She called after him.

　

Draco walked even faster just in case she decided to follow him. He was in a hurry to reach the common room before anyone asked any questions.

　

"Malfoy! Hold up, would ya!"

　

It was too late. He stopped waiting for Warrington to catch up with him.

　

"Hey man, aren’t you going to Quidditch practice?" Warrington asked finally reaching Malfoy.

　

_Shit._

He had forgotten all about Quidditch practice.

　

"No." Malfoy answered. "I'm not feeling so hot. I think I'm just going to head to my room. Do some homework or something."

　

"Draco," Warrington spoke sternly.

　

It was always strange when Warrington addressed him by his first name, considering mainly everyone called him by his last name. However, he just knew it meant that Warrington wanted to have a serious conversation. He wasn't in the mood for any bullshit.

　

"What’s been going on with you lately? You’ve been so distant from everyone. No offense, but you’re usually searching for the center of attention."

　

"Nothing. I just haven’t been in the mood for socializing." Draco tried to brush him off. "Pansy and the guys are... they can be annoying sometimes... especially Pansy." He searched for a more reasonable excuse.

　

"Draco, you’re a horrible liar. Always have been. Don’t think I don’t know what’s been going on with you lately." Warrington said almost teasingly.

　

"What are you talking about?" He replied slightly confused.

　

"Ella. She's been getting to you, hasn't she?" Warrington had a smile on his face. "How’s things going with that anyways?"

Draco frowned.

"Not so good? I’m sorry mate. Care to tell?"

　

Malfoy had no reason not tell him.

　

"Well we got into a row around the new year. We haven’t talked since then." Draco told him.

　

"What was the row about?"

　

"Long story short, I got mad at her because she didn't tell her friends about me. So I said some things. Some pretty stupid things and she told me to bloody sod off."

　

Malfoy thought back to the night Mr. Weasley got attacked. He felt so stupid. He was the one who told you it wasn’t anyone’s business that you were together, but yet he got mad at you for not saying a thing.

It was something that he argued with himself almost every day. A part of him enjoyed keeping you and him a secret. It was exciting. It was sexy. Almost.... romantic. It was something that was just his.

But the other part of him wanted to brag about how he had you lying underneath him, on the night of the Welcome Back dance, on the brink of shagging you. He wanted to tell the Quidditch team how he was snogging you almost daily. If they weren't jealous already, they definitely would be now. He wanted the entire school to know about you and him because then all the boys would know not to touch you.

But he couldn't do it. He didn't want to ruin his reputation. He couldn't let anyone know that he was even thinking about tying himself down to one girl. He couldn't let anyone know that he was sneaking around with a half-blood. He couldn't let anyone know that he was snogging the Gryffindor princess. It would ruin his reputation.

　

Ugh! My stupid reputation!

　

"Malfoy, I’m going to be serious here. Just in case you haven’t noticed, Ella isn’t like all the other girls that you mess with. Hell, she's not like any of the other girls here."

　

"I know."

　

"No let me finish. She's a special girl. She’s sweet. She's kind. She's loyal. She keeps to herself for the most part, but she’s not the type of person to let someone bully her or others. She’ll call you out and make you hit the ground hard. And I know you’re my best mate and all, but don’t think for a second I wouldn’t beat your ass if you hurt her in anyway."

Warrington threatened.

"I know you caught on that Ella and I are friends, but what you don't know is that her and I grew up down the street from each other. She's like a little sister to me. I'd go to Azkaban and back again for her."

　

Despite the fact Warrington and you grew up together, Warrington spoke words that Draco already knew. He knew exactly how you were. He's been observing you for so long. It’s what made him attracted to you from the beginning. Draco tried to work his charm on you the first time he met you, but you shot him down. It was the reason why he always gave you a rough time. You were the first girl to ever turn him down.

　

"Can I tell you something?" Draco ask Warrington.

　

"Of course you can."

　

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

　

"Come on, Malfoy, you know me."

　

Draco did know him. Warrington wouldn’t tell a soul what he was about to tell him.

　

"I can’t believe I’m admitting this to someone besides myself, but I honestly think I fancy this girl. But I think I really screwed things up this time. I asked her to meet me on Valentine’s day and she stood me up."

　

"She what?!" Warrington choked.

　

"She stood me up, mate. Didn’t even let me know whether she was coming or not. She just left me there hanging. I was going to apologize for the things I said, but nothing and now she’s going out with Saint Potter." A sneer crossed Draco's face over the thought of Harry and you together.

　

"Wow! I’m sorry, mate, but you must have been a serious asshole for her to do something like that. It takes some dragon balls to admit what you just did though. Well for you anyways. I don’t think I ever heard you say that you liked a girl before." Warrington was impressed. "Leave it to Malfoy to like a girl that is completely out of his league."

　

Draco glared at him for his comment.

　

"That’s not what I mean, mate. I’m just saying you two are polar opposites. She’s a good girl, Malfoy. She shouldn’t be getting mixed up with someone like you."

His words only made Draco feel worse.

"I’ll help you out though. I’ll talk to her for you."

　

"Really? You would do that?" Draco asked hopefully.

　

"Anything to get you to stop moping." Warrington chuckled. "Now come on. Flint is going to kill us for being late!"

　

**_[i can't change, even if I tried, even if i wanted to]_ **

**_[my love, she keeps me warm]_ **

 

"So what’s going on, Cass?" Warrington had sent you an owl earlier in the day asking if you would meet him outside by the lake later in the afternoon.

　

"Not much. Just haven’t seen you in awhile." He shrugs casually. "So how have you been? How are your classes going?"

　

"Oh my gosh! They’re horrible!" You groaned as you took a seat next to him. "Things were good at first, but with Umbridge running the school it’s so hard to learn things properly. I don’t feel like I’m prepared for my O.W.L’s at all. Are things just as difficult for you? I mean being in Slytherin and all?"

　

"It’s not just you. It’s everyone believe it or not. You shouldn’t worry about your O.W.L’s though. They’re not as difficult as you think. Remember I got 8 O.W.L’s last year and you know I never study." Warrington stated proudly.

　

"I know, but not being able to practice magic inside the classroom makes everything more difficult. If the stupid Inquisitor Squad wasn’t so determined to get the lot of us in trouble I wouldn’t have to study so hard!"

　

"All due respect Ella, but you should have known better than that. Besides, you knew you guys would have been caught eventually."

　

"I know." You sighed. "Anyways, what’s new with you?! How are things going with you and that Grady girl?"

　

"Great actually!" Warrington answered with a smile. "We’ve been on quite a few dates, but we're nothing official."

　

"Of course you're not." You rolled your eyes. "Cass, you never tie down anyone from school! You think these girls would catch on by now!"

　

"Hey what is that suppose to mean?!"

　

"When is the last time that you had a girlfriend that was from Hogwarts?" You gave him a pointed look.

　

Warrington sat there on the ground thinking.

"You know what?!" He turned and looked at you. "I never had a girlfriend from Hogwarts. Wow, I never realize that before now."

　

"And I’m pretty sure you have no intentions in asking Grady to be your girlfriend. She’s just another girl to add to your shag list, right?" You punched him lightly in the arm.

　

"Ella Bean, that hurts! You know I’m not like that!" He sounded offended.

　

"I know you’re not. I’m just joking with you. Honestly, though. Do you have any intentions of asking her to be your girlfriend?"

　

"Come on, Ella. You know me." He smirked.

　

"You’re such a jerk!" You punched him a little harder this time.

　

"Heeyy!" He rubbed his arm.

　

"You’re an ass." You pointed out.

　

"Now don’t get me wrong. The belle is awesome. I enjoy spending time with her, but…"

　

"Just stop." You cut him off. "There’s no need to explain yourself. Like you said, I know you already."

　

It bothered you a bit that Warrington would lead these girls on and would never ask them out. He was such a sweet guy, but this had to be the one thing that he did that just proved he belonged in Slytherin. The Slytherin boys had a way with the ladies. You figured it had to do with the whole "bad boy" thing. What girl wasn’t attracted to this? Draco Malfoy obviously caught your attention, but it wasn’t the bad boy persona that made you like him. It was the good in him….

　

"Speaking of which, how are you and Malfoy doing?"

　

You eyed Warrington suspiciously. You stared at him long and hard. This is why you were here. You knew Warrington wouldn’t just randomly ask you to meet him. If he really wanted to see how you were doing he could have ran into you anytime.

　

"What?!"

　

"Don’t what me, Warrington!" You called him by his last name to let him know you weren't going to play his games. "This is why you asked me here. I’m not stupid."

　

"What?! It was a casual question. You asked about Grady, so I figured I ask about Malfoy." He said coolly.

　

You probably would have believed him, but you suspected something was up from the beginning.

　

"I know he’s told you already. That’s your best mate. I would be surprise if he didn’t tell you."

　

"Of course he told me," he admitted right away, "but he didn't give me any details. You care to fill me in?"

　

"Why bother asking? You know I’m going to tell you anyways." You rolled your eyes at him.

Warrington just smiled.

"So a couple days after New Years a lot of things happened, which I’m sure you heard about."

　

"Arthur Weasley’s attack at the Ministry, right?"

　

"Mmhmm…" You hummed. "I don’t know exactly what happened, but I had a bad dream so I went to Dumbledore. I was with Malfoy that night, so naturally he came with me. Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley kids were already there when we arrived. Of course, they noticed I was with Malfoy and asked why he was there."

You explained to him.

"Malfoy told me it was no one’s business. So I kind of froze, not exactly sure what to say, but before I had a chance to say anything, Dumbledore was sending everyone away on portkey."

Warrington continued to listen.

"After that Malfoy walked me back to my common room. We didn’t talk the entire way until it was time for us to say bye to each other. I could tell something was wrong so I asked. He told me that he was upset that I didn’t tell any of my friends about him and I. He wanted to call whatever we had off, that it wasn’t working out. He said that I didn’t deserve to be with someone like him."

The hair on your arms stood up as you remembered the row. A flicker of anger flowed through your body.

　

"He didn’t really say that did he?" Warrington asked in disbelief.

　

"Oh he did."

　

"Ay Malfoy! That bloody idiot. I can't believe him. I'm sorry, Ella. He had no right to say that. So I take it that’s when you told him to sod off?"

　

"Damn right I did. I told him he could talk to me when he wants to have a serious relationship."

　

"Has he tried to apologize at all?" Warrington asked.

　

"Yes. Tons of times. I told him I forgave him, but honestly I kind of just said it to get him off my back. What he said... well it was mean."

　

"I don't blame you." Warrington sympathized. "So what happened the other night? What happened on Valentine’s day?" Warrington asked curiously.

　

The anger left you and you were overcome with guilt.

　

"He sent me a note asking me to meet him, but I didn't. A part of me feels bad, but I don’t know what Malfoy expects me to do. I know he's sorry, but it doesn’t change the fact that he said some hurtful things to me. He can’t expect me to run back into his arms and everything be okay again. I'm not that kind of person."

You tried to explain yourself. You knew it was wrong that you stood up Malfoy, but you had every right not to go.

　

"And that is exactly why Malfoy likes you. You’re not like all these silly girls that run around Hogwarts. Leave it to Malfoy to fancy a girl that isn’t already totally in love with him."

　

You snorted in derision.

　

"What?!" he asked.

　

"You said Malfoy fancies me."

　

"Well that's what he told me." He replied casually .

　

"Wait a minute?! Malfoy actually told you that he liked me? He told another human being that he liked me?" You found this difficult to believe.

Yes, he had told you himself that he liked you, but for him to tell someone else was a completely other story. Yes, it was Warrington and he knew about Malfoy and you, but you knew for a fact that he had never admitted to him that he liked you.

　

"Yes. I believe his exact words were _I honestly fancy this girl_."

　

You weren’t sure how to take this. A part of you had little butterflies flying around in your stomach, but you were already moving on.

　

"Fey!" Someone yelled your name from afar. You turned to see Harry running towards you.

　

"I’m sorry, Cass, but I have to go." You stood up smiling half-heartedly at him.

　

"Hey Warrington." Harry greeted as he approached the both of you.

　

"Hey Potter." Warrington greeted as he stood up.

　

"We're going to be late to Hogsmeade, Fey." Harry told you. "Are you joining us?"

Harry asked Warrington.

　

"No. I have other plans, but do you mind giving us a quick minute, Potter?" Warrington asked politely.

　

"Not at all. I’ll just wait over here." Harry sauntered out of ear shot.

　

"Ella, don't you think Malfoy deserves a second chance? I mean come on. As long as I’ve been his friend he has never admitted to liking a girl. Plus, the things he has done for you, he has never done for another girl. Malfoy would have never apologized for disrespecting you and your friends to go to a dance with you, just for you to say no in the end."

Warrington referred to the dance at the beginning of the school year.

"He wouldn’t have helped you teach Longbottom how to dance. He definitely wouldn't have visited you in the hospital wing." He reminded you. "Or be civil to Granger if he wasn’t remotely interested in you. He wouldn’t be sneaking out at all hours of the night just to see you. He wouldn’t have asked you to Winterball. He wouldn't have gone out of his way to be with you on Christmas and he wouldn’t have even apologized for being stupid if he didn’t like you."

Warrington finished with a deep breath.

"Ella, this bloke really likes you. I have never seen him act this way before. Malfoy didn't have to tell me that he liked you. I could just tell. Anyone could see it if they paid enough attention."

　

You were speechless. You weren’t sure what to say. You knew Warrington was right. Malfoy has done an ordeal to prove that he liked you, but you were too blind to see it, or at least you didn’t want to realize it. You felt more guilty now about standing him up.

　

"I don’t know Cass…"

　

"Just give him a second chance, Ella. I wouldn’t be asking you if I didn’t think he didn’t deserve it. Look in your heart. You know better than anyone that everyone deserves a chance. If you didn’t you wouldn’t have gotten mixed up with Malfoy in the first place."

　

Warrington was right. If you didn’t strongly believe in your heart that Malfoy had some good in him, you wouldn’t have let yourself feel for him the way you did.

You did miss Malfoy. You had no problem admitting that, but you didn’t want to let your guard down again, especially after Michael. Besides, a part of you knew that Ginny was right. If you thought Michael broke your heart, Draco Malfoy would be the one to tear it apart.

　

"But giving him a first chance was hard enough. I don’t know if I could do that again. Not with what happened with Michael. It’s Draco Malfoy, Cass. His last name alone is bad news."

　

"Fey, come on! Everyone is leaving." Harry spoke up.

　

You looked in the direction of Hogsmeade. You saw students leaving on carriages already.

　

"I’m sorry, Cass. I really am, but I have to go."

　

You left him to follow Harry, just in time too. As you were leaving you saw Malfoy approaching Warrington. You looked back as you ran with Harry to catch up with the rest of the students. Malfoy was looking at you. You two made eye contact. You looked away quickly, feeling embarrassed… almost ashamed.

 

**_i aint tryna to know your business_ **

**_i aint tryna to fall in love with you_ **

**_see maybe he could love you different_ **

**_but i'm just tryna to ~~fuck~~ with you_ **

 

Things have been going great for you lately. Classes were still a drag, but knowing that Warrington received 8 O.W.L’s boosted your confidence level. He was always a good student, but as he said, he never studies. So you were able to relax a little bit; however, you did study extra hard for Defense Against the Dark Arts. You honestly felt that this class was going to be the hardest for you, so you kept up your study sessions with Hermione in the library. Harry, Ron, and your boys joined the two of you as well.

　

Harry and you have been hanging out a lot lately. Nowadays, you two were inseparable. You guys were constantly being seen holding hands or with Harry's arm securely wrapped around your waist. People were starting to wonder if you guys were an item. Especially, your friends. Neither of you gave anyone a straight answer. You just kind of beat around the bush until the subject was changed. It's not that you didn't want to tell them. It was just easier to let everyone assume, which neither of you mind. The two of you were happy and that's all that mattered.

　

Besides studying, any free time you had you spent with Harry. You guys would go on little dates here and there and just talk for hours. You would talk about everything... family, friends, school, and sometimes just plain nonsense, which was exactly what the two of you were doing now.

　

"Wait a minute! So those bloody pixies actually grabbed Neville and hung him from the ceiling?!" You asked him laughing.

　

Harry and you were in the common room alone sitting in front of the fire. He was on the couch and you were sitting between his legs on the floor. So, it wasn’t actually a date date, but you agreed to meet him here. It was about one in the morning and it was the only place you guys could safely be alone together at this time.

　

"Yes! As much as I hate to admit it, it was one of the funniest things I've ever seen."

　

"Poor Neville. I feel like he always getting stuck in some type of rut!" You sympathized for him.

　

"I know." Harry agreed.

　

You guys stayed silent for awhile. You sat there listening to the crackle of the fire as Harry ran his fingers through your hair. These were the moments you loved the most with Harry. The complete silent ones. Harry and you would just sit silently enjoying one an others’ company. You two were happy to be together, so to speak.

　

Another reason why you never told anyone that Harry and you were together because you honestly did not know. It definitely felt like Harry was your boyfriend, but he never asked you to be. Maybe he thought he didn’t have to.

He certainly acted as if he was your boyfriend. He sat next to you most of the time, he always had his arm around you whenever he was with you, he would be one of the first persons you see in the morning, and he was always the last one you would see during the night. He walked you to class, from class, held your books, etc. He did everything a normal boyfriend would do. You guys would spend most nights in the common room together and when you two were alone you would share a kiss or two.

No one else knew this. Not even Hermione, Ginny, or Donovan. According to Harry he never told Ron any of this either. The intimacy you two kept for yourselves. You were unofficially a couple, but you hated calling him your boyfriend if he wasn’t. You weren’t sure if you should assumed you two were together after what happened Valentine’s night.

　

During this time, Harry had joined you on the floor. He held you in his arms, with you between his legs, and your head leaning against his shoulder.

Harry kissed the side of your head. You smiled to yourself, turning your head to peck him on the cheek. He chuckled as he gently grabbed your chin and turned your head towards his. He planted a soft kiss on your lips. You smiled into the kiss as you kissed him back.

It was slow and passionate. When Harry kissed you... you could feel the love behind the kiss. When he kissed you... it felt right. It felt that this is where you should be... it's who you should be with... with him.

　

You adjusted yourself slightly to wrap one of your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Harry picked you up slightly allowing you to turn your body completely that way you were straddling his legs.

As the two of you continued to kiss, you felt his hands travel down your back and sneak it's way under your jumper. His warm fingers setting a flame to your skin. You tensed up from the sensation. Harry noticed and pulled away from the kiss.

　

"Are you okay?" He asked worried that he crossed a line.

　

"No. It’s just your hands. They’re so warm." You answered. "I wasn't expecting that." You had no problem with Harry touching you. In fact, you wanted him to. It was just that... you have gotten use to cold hands roaming your body.

　

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to." Harry apologized.

　

"Oh no. It’s not your fault. I’m sorry." You kissed his cheek in apology.

　

Harry took this as a sign to continue and had his lips on yours again. You joined in his rhythm. You grabbed his face, bringing him closer to you for a more passionate kiss. You felt Harry’s hand on your stomach above your shirt. Hesitantly, but very slowly he moved his hand upward. You opened your eyes, not sure what he was doing. Harry still had his close. You continued to kiss him until you felt his hand stop right under your chest. You pulled away and looked at him with questioning eyes. Harry blushed. As did you. He was subtly asking if it was okay to move upward. You answered him by giving him a clamorous smack on the lips. You parted his lips with your tongue. You began to explore his mouth and he quickly caught on. Once you two were in sync he kissed you with more confidence. This was the first time Harry and you ever French kissed. It wasn’t anything like Malfoy when he kissed you like this. Malfoy’s kisses were usually loaded with hunger and lust. Harry’s were different. You felt nothing but love coming from his.

　

Harry’s hand was now under your jumper. His touched warmed your skin as he slowly crept upwards. You broke the kiss, but Harry continued to move his hand upward.

Now mind you when Harry asked you to meet him, you were fresh out of the shower so you just threw on a jumper and a pair of shorts. You were completely naked underneath your clothes.

His fingers were centimeters away from your bare chest. You didn’t stop him. His hand enveloped your chest and you took a quick intake of breath…..

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics-  
> Tove Lo - Talking Body  
> Mary Lambert - She Keeps Me Warm  
> Kevin Gates - Wassup Wit It
> 
>  
> 
> more random song lyrics! ..  
> my taste in music ranges from hell yeah this song is my shit to... this makes no sense!


	41. 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I lied! I was able to get this out sooner than I thought. However, I can't promise the next one will be out just as fast.  
> With the Holiday right around the corner I'm getting busier. So it might be a few weeks before I can update. Hopefully, not! But hopefully if it does I'll have a few chapters to update for you!

Harry’s hand was now under your jumper. His touched warmed your skin as he slowly crept upwards. You broke the kiss, but Harry continued to move his hand upward.

Now mind you when Harry asked you to meet him, you were fresh out of the shower so you just threw on a jumper and a pair of shorts. You were completely naked underneath your clothes.

His fingers were centimeters away from your bare chest. You didn’t stop him. His hand enveloped your chest and you took a quick intake of breath…..

　

　

**[cont…]**

"I'm sorry." Harry quickly withdrew his hand. "Did I hurt you?"

　

"No." You mumbled shaking your head side to side.

　

"Should I have not done that?"

　

"I don’t know…" You chewed on the corner of your lip.

　

It wasn't the fact that you weren't sure about Harry touching you. No. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that you have never been touched this way before. Not only that, but the touch made you feel... not turned on. No, this was more than turned on. This feeling shot straight to your lower abdomen.

　

"Maybe we can try kissing again?" Harry asked hopefully.

　

You nodded your head yes with a blush.

　

Harry slowly leaned in and you met him half way. It was him this time parting your lips with his tongue. His pace was slow and sensual, but the kiss set your lips on fire. The tingling feeling you had in your lower abdomen flowed through out your entire body.

　

Harry pulled away with a small smile.

　

"That was..." You sighed. "It was..."

　

Harry was kissing you again before you were able to finish. Harry's boldness inspired you. You pulled away from his lips and brought yours to his ear. Gently, you nibbled on his ear lobe and down to his neck, where you lightly sucked causing a quiet moan to escape Harry. You pulled away satisfied with yourself.

　

"That was interesting." Harry stated with a blush.

　

You shyly smiled.

　

Harry's boldness continued. He had his hand underneath your jumper again. He stared into your eyes as it traveled up your stomach. The hair on your skin stood at full attention as he did this.

Finally, Harry’s hand reached your chest. He gave it a light squeeze. You took a quick intake of breath. He rubbed his hand over your chest and squeezed a little more. It didn’t feel like he was groping you, but more like a massage. Harry stopped for a moment to see if you wanted him to continue, but since you didn't protest he went on with his exploration. Harry had both hands massaging you now.

　

The feeling in your stomach continued to grow. Your body was getting hot.

Being pushed by this growing feeling, you kissed Harry deeply. Harry's hands left your chest and his arms wrapped around your waist bringing you even closer to him. You kissed Harry with fever. Harry's hands traveled up your back sending chills up your spine. The feeling of arousal overcame you and you began to grind your hips on Harry's lap. The growing feeling in your stomach was slowly starting to alleviate itself. You round your hips into Harry harder earning a moan from the both of you.

　

Harry had no idea what has gotten into you, but he didn't want you to stop. You played with the hem of Harry's shirt, slowly lifting it up. Harry, with all his strength, somehow picked both of you up from the floor. Your hands dropped from his shirt and cupped his face. Instinctively, your legs wrapped around him. His strength only fueled your arousal. You began to suck and kiss Harry’s neck. He tightened his grip around you as he softly laid you down on the couch.

　

Harry was attacking your lips again. Both of your mouths tasting one another. His hips were grinding against yours creating a pleasure you have never felt before. Harry’s kisses were hungry, but passionate. His kisses only encouraged you. You skillfully removed his shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor.

　

You laid back and admired Harry's bare chest. His body was beautiful to you. He didn't have the definition Malfoy had, but it was toned enough to make any girl do a double take. He had a small patch of chest hair that trailed down leading into his sweats. You ran your hands down his chest, to his stomach, and had a single finger follow his happy trail.

Harry watched you while hovering over you. You stopped when you reached the lining of his sweats. You noticed something that wasn’t there before this entire party started. Harry was just as aroused as you.

　

You met his beautiful, emerald green eyes. His cheeks were colored red. He looked nervous. You were too, but your emotions and hormones drove you. Without hesitation, you slipped your jumper off. You now laid underneath Harry bare-chested. His eyes widened.

　

"Fey, you're... you're... you're beau…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence.

He lips fell into a frown. He looked worried.

　

You got up from underneath him, grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch, and wrapped it around yourself.

　

"Sorry." You apologized. "I got carried away. We should probably stop while we’re ahead." You suggested.

　

"No… it’s not that." Harry looked away from you.

　

"Did I do something wrong?" You turned his head back to you, forcing him to look at you.

　

"No, of course not." He shook his head. "It’s just that… you’re so beautiful, and well… I… I've never done this before. Lace and you were always all over each other, and well I know you’ve spent a night with Malfoy… his reputation with girls…" Harry looked down at his feet.

"I just don’t think I can meet his expectations."

　

"Harry look at me."

Slowly he met your eyes.

"I’ve never done this before either. I won't lie... I've had some serious snogging sessions with the both of them, but that's it."

Harry looked unsure.

"Harry, I can promise you no one has ever touched me the way you have tonight. Not Michael and definitely not Malfoy. You’re the only person that has ever seen me like this. You’re the only person that I let touch me the way you did."

　

You were holding his hand now. You were hoping he would believe you. It was the truth after all. You had to admit, however, you were slightly offended by his accusation. You didn’t think you came off that way. You were wondering if the rest of your friends thought the same way.

　

"Really, Fey? Never?"

　

"Never." You reassured him. "I'm sure they wanted to, but it just never happened."

　

"Why?" Harry asked.

　

"I… I don’t know." You shrugged. "I guess with Michael we really weren’t in a relationship for sex. Yeah, we had our hot and heavy moments, but I don’t think sex is what we expected from each other. We have liked each other for awhile. As for Malfoy, I didn’t want to and even if I had... I wouldn’t have let him."

　

"I’m sorry, but why is that?"

　

"Well like you said, his reputation with girls. I don’t want to be another notch on his belt."

　

"But didn’t you say you two were seeing each other here and there?"

　

"How did this turn into an interview about Malfoy and I?"

You were irritated now. This was an intimate moment between Harry and you, and he had to bring Malfoy into it. Was he really that jealous of him? Was he jealous at all? Or was it more of a male thing? You know when they have to prove they’re better than the other. This wasn’t a competition.

　

"I’m just… curious." He answered.

　

"This was a bad idea." You stood up keeping the blanket wrapped around you.

You bent over to pick up your shirt off the ground. When you stood back up, Harry was standing right in front of you.

"Harry, please I just want to go back to my room and sleep now. I’m extremely embarrassed with myself and angry with you."

You just exposed yourself to Harry emotionally and physically, and for him to ask all these questions were uncalled for and none of his business.

　

"Fey, I’m sorry. You know how I feel about Lace and Malfoy."

He carefully tucked his hand underneath your elbow.

"After what Lace did to you... it’s just really hard for me to look at him the same way anymore. Yes, we’re friendly, but he hurt you and I can’t forgive him for that. As for Malfoy, well you know how I feel about him. It drives me crazy that you would even give him the time of day. He’s an arrogant, evil jerk, and you’re too good for him. I care about you way too much. It’s the only reason why I asked all these questions." Harry tried to explain himself.

　

"Harry, I’m sorry, but you need to learn to forgive Michael. I have and so can you. As for Malfoy, I don’t know what to tell you. I understand that you, Hermione, and Ron have your problems with him and that’s fine. I have my problems with him too, but whatever happened with Malfoy and I before me and you is none of your business. You need to respect that."

　

"I understand that, but I can’t say I’m sorry for being concerned. Fey, you have to understand that I don't have a lot of people in my life that..." Harry trailed off. "I'm just very protective of those around me. I care a lot about you. That's all."

　

"I know, and I appreciate it, but that doesn't give you the right to poke and prod in business that is not yours."

　

"I'm sorry it's just that," Harry placed his other hand on gently around your waist, "the way I care about you is different. It's not the same way I care for the Weasley's or Hermione."

His arm slipped around your back.

　

You were staring into his gorgeous green orbs. You’ve never seen him look so serious before.

　

"These past couple of weeks have been wonderful." Harry continued. "You don’t understand how happy you make me. Spending every moment possible with you just makes everything else go away. All the stress of classes, and Voldemort,"

you flinched slightly,

"and Umbridge... but with you it all goes away. I’m happy and even when I’m not with you just the thought of you makes everything better."

Harry pulled you closer to him.

"I care more about you more than... the way I feel about you..."

Harry struggled with his words.

"Fey, I know I have told you this before, but it means so much more now. I love you and I don't mean I love you like I love Hermione and Ron. I mean I love you as in I want you in my life. I love you like..."

Harry tried to search for the right words.

"I just love you."

He sighed in frustration for not finding the words he was looking for.

"You need to know that."

　

Harry's declaration of love quickly diminished any anger you felt towards him. You reach up to pull his face closer to you, causing the blanket to fall from your body… … …

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to remind everyone that I use to have this fic on Quizilla, before the site closed down, under a different pseudo name (shygirlkaylag1).  
> I've been getting request for future chapters. I'm sorry, but this fic is already done and written in advanced. It just takes me awhile to update because I need to edit names that I have changed and details that I may have added/deleted in past chapters to have things make sense in other chapters.
> 
> I do appreciate the request though! It's super sweet. I may be able to add little things in, but nothing major plot twist wise...
> 
> Thanks again for reading/commenting everyone! If I can't post before the holidays I hope everyone has a good one!
> 
> Also, SO SORRY ITS ON A CLIFF HANGER! THAT HAPPENED BY TOTAL ACCIDENT!!!! SOWWWYYYYY!!!!


	42. 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **[RECAP]**  
>  "Fey, I know I have told you this before, but it means so much more now. I love you and I don't mean I love you like I love Hermione and Ron. I mean I love you as in I want you in my life. I love you like..."
> 
> Harry tried to search for the right words.
> 
> "I just love you."
> 
> He sighed in frustration for not finding the words he was looking for.
> 
> "You need to know that."
> 
> 　
> 
> Harry's declaration of love quickly diminished any anger you felt towards him. You reach up to pull his face closer to you, causing the blanket to fall from your body… … …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter to make up for my prolong absence. =] Enjoy :D
> 
> Also, You see that I switched to third pov back to second/reader/you. It just felt better to write that part of the chapter that way.

 

　

**[cont...]**

 

The next morning you woke up to Harry smiling at you.

　

"You know, I can get use to this." He gave you a quick peck on the lips when your eyes fluttered open.

　

"I can too, but you seriously have to stop waking me up like that. I can just feel you staring at me. It’s creepy." You yawned.

　

"I’m sorry, but you’re too adorable when you’re sleeping."

　

"Ew. That’s so cliché." You chuckled. "Only people in movies say that."

　

"Sorry, but it’s true. How’d you sleep?"

　

"Wonderful. I want to sleep some more." You buried your face into his naked chest. "How ‘bout you?"

　

"Never better." He kissed the top of your head. "Breakfast is starting soon. We should get dressed before everyone comes down."

　

You had forgotten that Harry and you had fallen asleep without your clothes. You both were naked as the day you were born underneath the blanket. However, it was too late. Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

　

"Shit!" You cursed silently.

　

Harry pulled the blanket over your heads. You both laid as still as possible, trying not to breathe too hard.

　

"Okay, so who can we get to test the new product?"

　

Your heart rate accelerated as soon as you recognized the voice. It was Fred. You prayed he didn’t recognize you and Harry on the couch.

　

"I don’t know. Those first years are getting smart." Came the voice of his matching mischievous half. "We had to have all the first years test our product already. I don’t think they’ll try it again."

　

You could hear their footsteps heading towards the portrait hole. You and Harry were safe.

　

"Hey, look at this."

Lee was with them as well.

　

"What is it, Lee?" Fred asked.

　

"It’s a girl’s jumper." Lee stated.

　

You cursed inwardly to yourself. Why didn't you guys put your clothes back on? You felt completely daft.

　

"Why would a girl’s jumper be…"

　

"Ssshhh!" George interrupted Fred. "She’s has to be in here still."

　

_Bollocks!_

You cursed mentally.

　

The boys began to tip toe around the common room searching for the owner of the jumper. Harry pulled the blanket tighter around you two. It was really only a matter of time before they found you guys. The common room was fairly small after all. There weren't many places to hide.

　

"Look! I found a pair of knickers. Nasty!" Lee shouted. "Hey… I think I recognize these…"

　

"Damn!" you hear Harry curse in your ear.

You two were sure to be caught now.

　

"These are Harry’s!" Lee said in realization.

　

"How in the world do you know how Harry’s knickers look like?" George questioned.

　

Just then, you heard another set of footsteps coming down the stairs.

　

"Hey, you guys!"

　

"Creevy! The perfect person we want to see right now." Fred had mischief in his voice. "Great, you have your camera with you!"

　

You knew this only meant trouble.

　

"What’s up you guys?" Collin sounded extremely nervous.

　

"We highly suspect that someone is in the common room… naked." Fred explained.

　

"You’re not?!" George exclaimed with utter excitement.

　

"Oh dear brother, I am."

　

"Why would you think that?" Collin asked. "Hey, what are you guys going to do with my camera?" You could still hear the boys searching the room.

　

"Well you see Creevy, we found a girl’s jumper and a pair of knickers." George explained. "If we’re right…"

You heard the footsteps stop in front of the couch.

This was it.

"… these clothes belong to…"

　

You felt a hand reach for the blanket and the next thing you knew it was being yanked off of Harry and you.

　

"Now Fred!" George shouted.

　

A million of flashes were going off in seconds. You and Harry scrambled to cover yourselves! You jumped behind the couch where you found your shorts and quickly put them on. Fred was still snapping pictures at you and Harry. Collin’s face turned extremely red! You were furious!

　

"FRED! GEORGE! GIVE ME MY TOP RIGHT NOW!" You screamed at the top of your lungs.

　

You could hear the flood of footsteps coming down the stairs from all the ruckus that was going on.

　

"We don’t have it! Lee does!" George laughed hysterically!

　

"LEE!!! NOWWW!!!!!"

　

Lee threw you your jumper! About 20 students were in the common room watching the scene before them. Fred was now snapping pictures at a now bottom covered Harry, who was trying his best to strangle him!

　

"I COULD KILL YOU!"

　

The three boys were laughing hysterically. It didn’t take long for the other Gryffindor students to figure out what was going on. You were so angry and embarrassed.

　

"Now this is some sweet blackmail!" Fred said with an evil smirk. "Here you go, Collin." Fred slipped him five Knuts.

　

"That’s for the pictures. Thank you for your service." George had the Polaroid’s in his hand as he, Fred, and Lee exited the common room.

　

　

**[see i don't know if you get it yet**

**he's like the lighter to my cigarette]**

　

**[3RD PERSON POV]**

 

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall, eating breakfast, when he noticed Ella walking in alone. He looked up at the Gryffindor table and saw Harry there. He found this strange. The past few weeks Ella and Harry had arrived at the Great Hall together.

He thought that maybe whatever she and Harry had going on was over now. It was the only logical explanation to him. Draco averted his eyes so his staring wouldn't go notice. Besides he shouldn't be worrying about her and Harry. Draco Malfoy had girls lining up to be with him. He had a new shag almost every night for the past few weeks. There wasn't any reason for him to be concerned about Ella. However, it was hard at times. Usually, she only crossed his mind during class or the Great Hall. Only the times when she was physically present. Other than that, it was out of sight out of mind.

　

"What in the bloody hell is going on over there?" Draco's attention was converted back to the Gryffindor table.

　

There was boisterous cat calls and wolf whistles coming from the table. Harry and Ella seemed to be at the center of it all. Both of their faces were painted red. Ella looked as if she wanted to cry and Potter looked furious. Not being able to take the attention Ella ran out of the Great Hall with tears running down her face. Harry followed quickly after her, but not before he managed to flip his gang of friends the finger.

　

"What’s up with those two?" Draco asked more to himself.

　

"You haven’t heard?" Starr asked as she sat down across from him.

　

"Heard what?" Draco was clueless.

　

An evil grin spread across Starr's face.

　

"Starr, don’t. It’s none of your business, Malfoy’s, or anyone else’s for that matter." Warrington jumped into the conversation.

　

"Oh no… I think Malfoy has every reason to know, whether it’s his business, my business, or anyone else’s for that matter." She mocked Warrington. "People should know that Emerson isn’t the goody good shoes that everyone thinks she is."

Starr stated with malice in her voice.

　

"Cut the bullshit, Starr. What did you hear?"

　

"Emerson and Potter _shagged_!" She exclaimed with disgust.

　

"Starr, shut your mouth!" Warrington was angry.

　

Draco looked at Warrington for validation. He would know the full story if anyone knew anything.

　

"It's none of your business." Warrington answered reading Draco's mind.

　

"How can you be so sure, Starr?" Draco curiosity got the best of him.

　

"I guess those Weasley Twins walked in on them in the middle of the Gryffindor common room doing it! I heard they even got pictures!" She was dying of laughter.

　

Draco wasn’t sure how to react to all of this. Her story sounded full proof. It would more or less explain why Ella and Harry ran out of the Great Hall. Suddenly, Draco's blood began to boil.

　

"Who would want to shag, Potter?! That tainted pureblood." He spat. "I guess him and Emerson make a perfect couple. Bloody half-blooded Gryffindors!"

　

Draco was angry. He couldn't believe Ella would do such a thing. He had to pull out all the stops just to get her to snog him, but she was willing to shag Harry in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. Not only that, he was pissed that it was Harry. No. He was jealous, however, he would never admit it. He wondered if she did it because Harry was the Boy Who Lived. But what did that matter? He was Draco Malfoy! He was every girls fantasy. He was the Slytherin Prince. The Slytherin Sex God!

　

"I bet Potter was horrible!" Draco chided aloud. "I bet that's why she ran out crying!"

　

"It probably only lasted a minute." Starr added to the teasing.

　

"A minute long enough to get caught." Malfoy chuckled.

　

"I bet Emerson looks like a disgusting daft cow in those pictures! That's probably why she's crying!"

　

"That's enough!" Warrington slammed his fist on the table.

　

Both Draco and Starr froze.

　

"It's none of your bloody damn business what happened with Ella and Potter, but I swear on Merlin's beard if one of you say one more bloody thing, I will hex you into next week. Got it?!" Warrington threatened his ears turning red.

　

Malfoy and Starr, too scared to say anything else, shook their heads silently and continued to finish the rest of their breakfast.

　

　

**[tell me why I always fall for your type**

**I just can't explain this shit at all]**

　

Your day went by horrifically slow. Your classes were spent sitting in the far back next to Harry or Hermione. You would try to arrive before anyone else did and try to be the very first one to leave. Harry was doing his best to comfort you, but it wasn't helping. You were completely embarrassed.

　

_Stupid Fred and George._

　

One of the pictures that they took fell out of their book bag during breakfast and everyone saw it! You saw one of yourself jumping bareback over the couch, and another of Harry and you lying naked together on the couch.

People have been poking fun at the two of you all day. The Slytherins went as far as calling you a slut. Of course, Starr laid it on the most, but what made it worse was that Malfoy joined in. It brought you to tears.

You were hiding in your dorm crying. You didn't know how you were going to show your face around school again. This was the most embarrassing thing that you have ever been through.

　

"El, you in there?" You heard Hermione's voice from the other side of the curtain.

　

You sniffled before you muttered a yes.

　

"El, can we talk?" She gently pulled back the curtain.

　

You wiped your tears away before looking at her. She had a serious face on.

　

"Is something wrong?"

　

"We need to talk about what happened this morning with you and Harry."

　

"Hermione, I'm really not up to it right now." You sniffled before burying your face into a pillow."

　

"No, we’re talking about it." She stated firmly. "You have some very angry friends right now and I’m one of them. So, before we all start jumping to assumptions with everyone else in Gryffindor I would like to get the facts. Let’s go."

She opened up your curtains wider.

"Everyone's in Ron's room."

　

"Everyone?" You looked back up at her.

　

"Yes, all. Daniel, Eric, Donovan, Ginny, Ron, Lee and the Twins."

　

"Hermione I do NOT want to see Fred and George right now! They are my least favorite people at the moment." You groaned.

　

"Believe me, they don't want to be there either, but they owe you an apology."

　

You could care less about an apology at this point. The twins and Lee have been trying to apologize to you all day. You didn't care. What they did wasn't going to go away.

　

"Is Harry there?" You asked.

You didn't want to do this, but you could tell that Hermione wasn't making this an option. But if Harry was going to be there... at least you wouldn't be alone.

　

"Yes, Harry is there too. You two have a lot of explaining to do."

　

_Explaining to do?_

　

What explaining did you have to do? You were confused by Hermione's words. However, you got up and followed her to Harry's and Ron's room. When you arrived you saw your friends spread across the beds. Harry was sitting at the window. You quickly joined him.

Harry laced his fingers with yours which comforted you. Harry seemed surprisingly calm compare to the angry state he was in all day.

　

"What do you guys want to know?" Harry spoke with confidence.

　

"Well first of all, Fred and I want to apologize for what happened in the Great Hall this morning." George spoke up.

　

"Yeah, we’re really sorry mates. We didn’t mean for the pictures to fall out. We had no intention in showing anyone those pictures. It was just something we had to hold over your guys’ head." Fred spoke.

　

"Yeah, you know we would never do something like that to you guys." George added.

　

"And we didn’t say anything about what you two were doing in the common room this morning." Fred countered.

　

"We swear." George and Fred claimed in unison.

　

"And what exactly do you think we were doing?" Harry asked.

　

"That’s what we’re all here for." Hermione spoke up this time. "You two have been inseparable these past couple of weeks. We all know you two are really close, but you two have us wondering left and right if you are together. We never ever seen you two kiss or anything like that, but it seems like you guys skipped that part all together and decided to jump into everything head first."

Hermione sounded truly upset.

She sounded like everything just happened to her.

　

"I don’t understand why we’re here." You mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.

　

"El, I feel like you don’t tell me anything anymore." Donovan announced. "You use to tell me everything and now I feel you’re just hiding all these secrets from me."

　

"Same here, El." Ginny agreed with Donovan.

　

"But I’m not keeping anything from you guys. You guys know if Harry and I were together you lot would be the first to know."

Harry let go of your hand.

You turned to him.

He looked hurt.

"What’s the matter, Harry?"

　

"Are we not together? I mean… Hermione is right. We have been inseparable. It feels like we’re boyfriend and girlfriend."

　

"Harry, I’m not trying to hurt your feelings. You know I would never intentionally do that, but you know just as well as I do, if we were a couple we would tell our friends. We wouldn’t keep something like that from them." You stared Harry in the eyes.

　

He knew it was the truth. Why beat around the bush when they asked you if you guys were together.

　

"You’re right." He said to you. "Fey is right."

Harry turned back to the room.

"Ron, you know you would be the first person I'd tell we were together again. Hermione you too."

　

"Same here. Mi'... Ginny... you know I would tell you all in a heartbeat. The same goes for you boys too." You looked at Donovan, Eric, and Daniel.

　

"But you kept Malfoy a secret from us." Daniel pointed out.

　

_Ugh! Why does everyone keep bringing up Malfoy!_

　

"Okay. One. I told you about Malfoy when I was ready. Two. Malfoy has nothing to do with this." You were irritated.

　

You didn't understand how everything fell back to Malfoy. They brought you here to talk about Harry and you. Not Malfoy and you.

　

"Well if you two are not a couple, explain what we saw this morning in the common room." Lee spoke for the first time.

　

You looked at Harry unsure what to say.

　

"Nothing. We fell asleep on the couch." Harry said bluntly.

　

"Why were you two naked then?" Eric decided to get to the point.

　

"That’s none of your business." Harry retorted.

　

"Harry’s right." You were fed up. "Just because you are our friends, it doesn't mean you have to know everything that happens in our lives. Nothing happened and if you two can’t believe that then I don’t know what to tell you. Respect the fact that this has to do with Harry and I. Not Harry, me, and you lot."

　

"But we’re your friends. We have a right to know what’s going on with you two." Hermione claimed.

　

You were completely baffled. You didn't understand what was her deal. How what Harry and you did last night had anything to do with them and how they felt they had the right to know? Hermione was just making this a bigger deal than it already was.

　

"Harry and Ella are right." Ron spoke up for the first time. "This is their business. Not mine, not yours," he announced to the room, "And definitely not yours 'Mione."

　

"Ronald!" Hermione was taken back.

　

"I’m sorry, 'Mione, but I told you this was bloody stupid from the beginning. What kind of friends are we if we can't respect their privacy?"

　

"But Ronald… they’re obviously keeping something from us. Why in the world would they not have their clothes on if nothing happened?!" She argued with him.

　

"Hermione, why are you so bugged by this?" You confronted her. "What part of this has anything to do with you? It's not like you had pictures taken of you naked and the whole bloody Gryffindor house saw them?!"

　

Fred and George lowered their heads in shame.

　

"You have no idea what I have been going through today. I can’t walk by a single person without them calling me names and laughing at me behind my back."

Your emotions were so heighten that you were starting to cry.

"The Slytherins are just shouting it to my face!"

　

"Which ones?" Fred asked defensively. "We’ll take care of them."

　

"It’s the least we can do." George agreed with Fred.

　

"You're not the one dealing with the bloody humiliation. I am! So bloody sod off!"

　

You ran out the room with tears in your eyes. You ran down the stairs, through the common room, and straight out the portrait door. You didn't know where you were going, but you wanted to get far away as possible. You let your emotions drive you. You ran, and ran, and ran until you stopped in front of a door. You didn't know how you got here, but you've been here once before.

You pushed the door open and let it softly click behind you. It was at the astronomy tower that Malfoy had you meet him on the night of Christmas. You walked over to the ledge and heaved yourself up. Carefully, you dangled your feet over the ledge, looking up at the stars, thinking about last night events….

　

_"I understand that, but I can’t say I’m sorry for being concerned. Fey, you have to understand that I don't have a lot of people in my life that... ... I'm just very protective of those around me. I care a lot about you. That's all."_

_"I know and I appreciate it, but that doesn't give you the right to poke and prod in business that is not yours."_

_"I'm sorry it's just that,"_

_When Harry placed his hand on your waist your defensives faltered slightly._

_"The way I care about you is different. It's not the same way I care for the Weasley's or Hermione."_

　

_Harry's arm slipped around your back which brought you closer to him. You looked into his gorgeous green eyes. You've never seen him look so serious before. It made you worry bringing your defensives down a little more._

_"These past couple of weeks have been wonderful. You don't understand how happy you make me. Spending every moment possible with you just makes everything else go away. All the stress of classes, and Voldemort, and Umbridge... but with you just the thought of you makes everything better."_

_Harry pulled you closer. It was getting harder and harder to stay mad at him. Harry's never been so... expressive... so vulnerable. It was a side you've never seen before._

_"I care about you more than... the way I feel about you...." Harry took a deep breath. "Fey, I know I have told you this before, but it means so much more now. I love you and I don't mean I love you like I love Hermione and Ron. I mean I love you as in I want you in my life. I love you like... I just love you."_

_He finally finished._

_"You need to know that."_

_Your stomach did a somersault. Harry loved you. He loved you. A part of you has always known that, but to hear it from the horse's mouth... it was different. It made your heart swell._

_Any anger you had felt instantly faded away._

_Without hesitation, you reached up to pull his face closer to yours, causing the blanket to fall from your body. You kissed him with all the passion that you felt from Harry's declaration of love._

_Harry responded instantly._

_As he kissed you, his hands wondered up and down your body. The gentle feel of his rough hands gliding against your skin caused you to moan. Harry pulled away and looked down at you. You smiled at him. Harry looked down smiling sheepishly. You followed his eyes down. Through Harry’s sweats you could see that his arousal was at attention again. If you weren't blushing already, you definitely were now._

　

_Not exactly sure what to do next, you picked up the blanket from the floor, and took Harry's hand in yours. You led him to the couch. Quietly, the two of you sat down and you covered yourselves with the blanket._

_Harry took the initiative and kissed you. It was slow and sensual. His lips gently massaged yours. You picked up the pace as he laid you back on the couch. You could feel him fumbling with his sweats trying to take them off. He kept one arm balancing himself as he shook them off his feet._

_Once he was done removing his own bottoms he slowly removed yours. You didn’t protest at all. You just watched him as he did. You were surprised that you weren't shy about him seeing you completely nude. Harry wasn't either. He made no attempt to conceal his arousal._

_Harry softly laid kisses from your belly button and up your torso. You could feel the tingle forming in your stomach again. Harry was planting kiss after kiss along your neck. With each kiss he pulled away with a gentle nibble._

_You squeezed your legs together feeling the moisture building at your core. Harry's kisses were driving you mad. You never thought you could feel this good._

_Then something you never expected Harry to do… he did. You had no idea what compelled him to do this, but he ran his tongue slowly across your neck. Your body arched. You could feel his erection on your skin._

　

_"Harry!" You moaned breathlessly._

_"I’m sorry." He quickly apologized. "Did I do something wrong?"_

_"Bloody hell no!" You chuckled. "What in the world made you do that?"_

_"I don’t know." His cheeks were flushed red. "I guess I just got..."_

_You grabbed Harry's face, silencing him._

_"Harry," you bit your lip._

_"Yeah?" He said breathlessly._

　

_"I love you too."_

_The words shot out of your mouth. It was the truth. You did love him. There wasn’t any doubt._

_Harry took your words as a signal to carry on. He positioned himself properly. He was looking for your entrance. You honestly couldn’t tell him. This was just as new to you as it was to him._

_You waited with anticipation. It felt like forever, but it was probably only a matter of 15 seconds before he found your throbbing core. Nervously, he placed his tip at your entrance. You closed your eyes tight. You were scared. He carefully pushed the tip of him through. You took a deep breath at the penetration._

_"Are you okay?" Harry asked breathlessly._

_"Mmmhmm." You shook your head yes. "Just nervous."_

_"Me too. We can stop." Harry said pulling out of you._

_You shook your head no._

_"I'm okay. I swear."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I'm sure." You pecked his lips."_

_"Just let me know if I hurt you. I’ll stop right away."_

_Harry took his position again. He started off with the same process. First he got the tip in. It wasn’t as surprising as the first. Harry looked at you waiting for a sign to continue. Too afraid to speak, you gently squeezed his bicep._

_Slowly, Harry pushed himself all the way inside of you. He moaned loudly. However, you didn't feel the same way._

_"Harry, no, no, no stop!" You shook your head panicking._

　

_"Did I hurt you?!" He asked keeping deadly still._

_"No, I… I... just don’t think I could do this anymore. I'm sorry."_

_Right away Harry pulled out of you._

_"Is everything okay?" He asked rolling off of you and sitting up._

_"I’m sorry." You sat up as well. "You didn’t do anything wrong. You didn't hurt me. It’s just…" You weren't sure how to say this… "I don’t think I’m as mentally ready for this as I thought. Plus, we don't have protection, we’re in the middle of the common room" Gosh, you felt so lame._

_"… I just don’t think its right. Now right now."_

_"You love me, right?" Harry questioned._

　

_"Of course I do."_

_"Then what’s the matter?"_

_Harry was a bit upset. He had no problem with you saying no, but he felt that there was more behind your reasoning, and it made him feel rejected. It made him feel not wanted._

_"I’m sorry, Harry." You apologized again. I’m just not ready, after all."_

_"Is it me?" He sounded hurt._

_"Of course it’s not you!" You grabbed his hand. "I wouldn’t want this to happen with anyone else but you. I love you. I do. I've always hoped my first time would be with you, but not right now.... okay?"_

_Harry's face fell into a frown._

_"I'm not saying it's never going to happen, Harry. I'm just saying... give me time."_

　

_Harry kissed my forehead._

_"I won’t be ready until you’re ready."_

_Harry smiled._

_"Thank you for understanding, Harry."_

_"Come on. Let’s get some rest." Harry grabbed the blanket from the floor._

_You laid down and Harry squeezed in next to you pulling the blanket over the both of you. The two of you got comfortable and the both of you fell asleep just after Harry whispered 'he loved you' in your ear._

 

You couldn’t really explain what made you tell Harry to stop. You had every intention of making love to him last night, but the strangest thing happened. You don't know how it happened or why it happened. You just knew that you couldn't continue with what Harry and you were about to do.

　

When Harry was pushing himself into you, you saw Draco on top of you. Not Harry. Not only that, but you saw the both of you naked on a bed. He was thrusting as you gripped the sheets in pleasure. Faster and harder he went until you called out his name. And just when you thought your body was going to explode, you snapped back to reality and saw Harry.

You panicked. You had to tell Harry to stop. You just didn't feel right continuing after seeing what you did.

　

"Taking a break from shagging, are we?"

　

_Ugh!_

　

You were too caught up in your thoughts to even notice Draco standing on the ledge a few feet away.

　

You gave the bleach, blonde hair Slytherin an icy glare.

　

"Speechless, are you? Surely, Saint Potter isn’t that great in the sac." He smirk.

　

"Malfoy, didn’t you get enough chances to poke fun at me today?" You couldn't emotionally handle him right now. You just wanted him to leave you alone. You wanted everyone to leave you alone.

　

"Don’t worry. I’m just passing through. I’ll leave you to your hopes and dreams of Potter actually being good in bed." Malfoy hopped off the ledge and headed towards the door. "By the way, I wouldn’t sit so close to the ledge. It’s a long way down."

The door clicked behind him.

　

You didn't understand Malfoy. Why was he being such a prat about this? If you had to guess he was jealous. He was jealous of you and Harry sleeping together.

You wondered what he was doing out here anyways. Did he know you were out here?

　

_No._

　

You assumed that he must have been at the clearing. You forgot that this was the tower he usually flew off from.

　

You peered out to the woods thinking of the clearing. Such a beautiful place.... Malfoy said you could go by whenever you wanted, but you wouldn't have felt right going. You felt that you would be invading his personal property.

　

As you stared out into the vastness of the night you noticed something moving in the moonlight. You pulled out my wand.

　

" _Lumos_." You pointed your wand towards the moving object.

　

It took you a minute for your eyes to adjust before you realized it was Hedwig. She landed beside you.

　

"Hey Hedwig, what are you doing out so late?" You softly stroked her feathers.

　

Hedwig hooted at you as she lifted her leg slightly. She had a small scroll tied to it.

　

Gently, you removed it from her and gave her a thank you pat.

"I owe you some treats. I promise."

　

Hedwig softly nibbled your finger before you watched her fly off towards the clock tower.

　

Curiously, you opened the scroll and read...

　

_Fey, are you okay? I went chasing after you, but you took off so fast I lost you before I even had a chance to get out of the common room. I'm really sorry about what happened. Ron was actually the reasonable one this time around._

_Let’s talk. Just you and me._

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement._

_I’ll be waiting for you._

-Harry.

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random lyrics-  
> ashanti- baby  
> Jaime foxx- fall for your type


	43. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in the 3rd POV. A lot of Draco talking to himself. Bold italics is his conscience (I guess) and the regular italics are him.

**[and when we're done, I don't want to feel my legs]**

　

Draco didn't understand why he was so bothered by the thought of Ella and Harry sleeping together.

_This is so stupid! I shouldn't care about a stupid half-blooded Gryffindor and Saint Potter._

　

Malfoy's thoughts took him to the clearing tonight. He picked up a hand full of pebbles from the spring.

　

_I'm better than him!_

　

He threw a rock into the water.

　

_I’m a Pure-blood!_

　

*splash*

　

_I’m rich!_

　

*splash*

　

_And I’m way better looking than him!_

　

*splash*

　

"Why would any girl want to be with him?!" He spoke out loud.

　

*splash*

　

"Why would any girl want to shag him?!"

　

*splash*

　

"Why does Emerson want him?!"

　

*splash*

　

"Why doesn't she want me?" He shouted as he threw the remaining of the pebbles into the water.

　

He just didn't get it. Things were going well between you and him... that is until he messed things up. But he couldn't grasp his mind around the fact why Ella would choose Harry over him.

　

**_Maybe because she knows he won’t hurt her?_ **

　

_Who says I will?_

　

**_Are you really going to question that? Should I go down the list…_ **

　

_What list?_

　

_**Branstone** _

_Hey, in my defense she was a skank. She was just for fun. Besides, she was sleeping with Pucey and Filch at the same time. I definitely didn't hurt the girl that bad._

　

**_Okay. Okay… but there’s Parkinson._ **

　

_She doesn’t count. Parkinson is a pity shag. Besides it makes mother and father happy when I bring someone of good pure-blood status to dinner parties._

　

 _ **Okay, I’ll give you that one but don’t forget**_ :

_**Emma Dobbs** _

_**Stefanie Smithson** _

_**Jennifer Miles** _

_**Lisa Turpin** _

_**Mandy Brocklehurst** _

_**Oh and there’s** _

_**Bevin Monroy** _

_**And** _

_**Stacey Viado** _

_Oh Viado! That was a sweet shag! That girl was on me like white on rice. I didn’t even have to try with her. I took one look at her and it was over. Boy, did I make her scream. She got wickedly feisty when I got up and left too. She threw things at me, cursed at me, she even took a few hits at me. I had to go at it a second time. Oh how I loved it!_

　

**_Not as much as you love Emerson._ **

　

_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Where did that word come from?_

　

_**What word?** _

　

_Love. I don't love Emerson._

　

**_Love. Like. Whatever. You know what I mean._ **

　

_Yes. I like Emerson. That's old news. What of it?_

　

**_Well it explains why you're jealous._ **

　

_Jealous? You know what? I'm done with this conversation._

　

 

**[and when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me]**

 

 

Draco ended up taking a dip in the spring. The healing water always helped clear his mind. The water helped a lot, but he was still a bit upset.

　

**_Look who’s that at the tower?_ **

　

Draco squinted his eyes to try to see better. He was surprised. It was pretty late. Everyone should be asleep by now, or at least locked down in the common rooms if they didn't want to get in trouble with Umbridge. It didn't take Malfoy long to figure out who was at the tower. He could be blind and still see her as clear as day.

　

**_What do you think she’s doing there?_ **

　

_How should I know?!_

　

**_Let’s find out._ **

　

Draco flew to the opposite end of the tower, which was only a few feet away from her. However, she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even notice him.

　

**_Say something._ **

　

"Taking a break from shagging are we?"

　

Ella turned and looked at him, giving Draco an icy glare. It was clear that she was in no mood for anyone's bullshit, especially his. It was also clear that she has been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked a bloody mess.

　

**_Well everyone has been giving her a rough time. If I remember correctly… you were part of that._ **

　

_Shut up._

　

"Speechless, are you? Surely, Saint Potter isn’t that great in the sac?" Draco smirked as he landed on the ledge.

　

"Malfoy, didn’t you get enough chances to poke fun at me today?"

　

Her voice sounded sad. She didn't even sound like angry with him.

　

_What in the world…_

　

**_Maybe we should just leave her alone._ **

　

_I think you’re right for once._

　

"Don’t worry. I’m just passing through. I’ll leave you to your hopes and dreams of Potter actually being good in bed." Draco jumped off the ledge and made his way to the tower door.

　

**_Did you really have to say that?_ **

　

_Yes… I mean no. Just leave me alone._

　

"By the way, I wouldn’t sit so close to the edge. It’s a long way down." He told her before closing the door behind him.

　

**_Why do you think she’s here?_ **

_I don’t know. She’s really upset though. I shouldn’t have said anything to her. Stupid Starr. Warrington was right. It's none of my business._

**_Oh so now you care?_ **

　

_Just stop it please. I feel bad enough as it is. You know I can’t stand to see a belle cry, especially Emerson. I don’t know what it is, but when she cries I feel like… like… the whole world is crashing down on me. It feels like the sun is going to disappear forever. She’s always so happy and smiling. Seeing her cry just tears me apart._

**_Wow. I didn’t think you cared so much._ **

_Of course I do. Seeing a woman cry just kills me. I don’t know how many times I wanted to cause damage whenever mother cries over something stupid father had done or said._

　

**_I know. I was there, remember? It hurts me too._ **

_Then you get it. When Emerson cries it’s heartbreaking._

**_It is..._ **

_So what should I do now? Should I go back and apologize to her?_

**_You should shut up._ **

_What?_

**_Shut up. I think she’s coming. Hide._ **

　

Draco turned to a dark corner. He was sure it was you. He listened to your footsteps as you got closer.

…

…

…

**_There she is._ **

　

_I wonder where she’s going…_

　

**_Probably back to her common room_ **

　

_Maybe, but she had a letter in her hand._

　

_**No she didn’t. Hey, what are you doing?** _

　

_Following her._

　

 

**[it's been months and for some reason I just can't get over us]**

 

 

Harry was in his dorm pacing back and forth. He was sick and worried about Ella. He had search all the usual spots he suspected she would be and he still couldn't find her.

　

_Bloody hell this girl._

　

"Where can she be?! Where could she have gone?"

　

"Harry, calm down. I’m sure she’s fine." Ron tried to calm his friend. "She'll be back soon. I'm sure she just needed some alone time."

　

It was only the two of them left in the dorm. Everyone had pretty much left after Ella ran out. Ron and Hermione had gotten into a really bad row so she stormed off. In the middle of their fighting, the Twins and Lee left along with Daniel and Eric. Donovan and Ginny stuck around to argue. Well Donovan did more or less. He went on and on how if Harry ever hurt Ella how he would hurt him and all that nonsense. Harry didn't bother to argue with him. He was upset at is is. Besides, he knew Ella would be upset with him if he tried to stand his ground over something so senseless. However, Harry did in a very demanding way ask him to leave. Harry couldn't believe that Donovan would even dare to give Harry a speech like that. He would never hurt Ella. Never. After that Ron and Ginny had a small row before she stormed out of the room, but not before giving Harry a disappointed look.

　

"Still. What if Umbridge found her? Or what if she left the castle and something happened to her?" Harry worried.

　

"El isn’t stupid Harry. She knows better than that."

　

"Yeah, but that doesn’t mean she wouldn't do it."

　

"True." Ron agreed with a frown. "Why don’t you check the Map to see where she’s at. If she’s in the castle you should be able to see where she’s at right?" Ron suggested.

　

"Ron, you’re a genius!" Harry exclaimed.

　

Harry's emotions were so heightened that he didn't even think about looking at the map. He rushed over to his school trunk and digged for the Mauderer’s Map. He found it in a pair of old pants. He grabbed it and pulled out his wand.

　

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

　

The map of Hogwarts quickly inked its way on to the page. Rapidly, he searched for the little dot with Ella's name next to it.

　

"There she is!" Harry exclaimed. "She’s in the astronomy tower on the west side of the castle. I wonder what she’s doing there?"

　

"That’s pretty far from here."

　

"I’m going to meet her."

Harry started rummaging through his book bag to find a piece of parchment and a quill. Quickly, he scribbled a note for Ella to meet him and sent it off with Hedwig.

　

"See you later, Ron." He grabbed his invisibility cloak. "Thanks again."

　

"Careful mate." Ron called out right before Harry exited the dorm.

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half way done editing the next chapter. It might take a while to get up though. I'm starting school this upcoming week and I have a scholarship to work on so that's my priority until then. Thanks again for reading you guys! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. =]
> 
>  
> 
> Random Song Lyrics-  
> Kelly Rowland - Motivation  
> Neyo - So Sick


	44. 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a mental break from life.... so here's an update. Sorry if there is any mistakes. Did a brief spell check. 
> 
> This quiz switches P.O.Vs a lot. Sorry if I confuse anyone. As usual italics are characters talking to himself. Harry is the first part and then Draco has another round with himself.

 

Harry waited anxious for Ella in front of the Room of Requirement. He watched her on the map as she finally reached the floor above him. Fortunately, Hogwarts was quiet tonight. Umbridge was in her office, Filch and Mrs. Norris was in theirs, even the prefects seem to be absent on the map. It seemed liked a safe night to stroll the hall of Hogwarts. However, one cannot be too safe with Umbridge in charge.

 

_Wait a minute, who’s that?_

 

Harry noticed another dot located on the same floor with you. Harry squinted his eyes trying to read the small letters above the moving feet.

 

“Malfoy!”

 

_What is he doing?_

 

He observed the moving feet. It didn’t take long for him to come to the assumption that he was following Ella. The dungeons were a far way back and there was no reason for him to be in this part of the castle. Ella had finally reached the floor of the Room of Requirement along with Malfoy. They were getting close. Harry picked himself off the stone wall and stood up. He reached for his want in his pocket. He wasn’t sure what Malfoy was up to, but he wanted to be ready just in case he wanted to cause trouble.

Harry could see Ella’s silhouette now. Although, he couldn’t see Malfoy the map showed that he was close behind. He figured that Ella didn’t know that Malfoy was following her. Harry waited until he saw Ella appear in the light before approaching her.

 

“Fey!” He hugged her once she was close enough. “You had me worried sick.” As he hugged Ella, Harry sneaked a peek at the map. Malfoy was hiding behind a statue of armor nearby. He was definitely watching two of them.

 

“I’m sorry. I just needed some space.” Ella pulled away.

 

“I get it. Our friends were being daft. Ron was actually the one with the head on his shoulders this time.”

Ella stood silently, a weak smile on her face with tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Fey, don’t cry.” He gently cupped her chin.

 

“I’m sorry, Harry. I’m just so upset with everyone. They have no business in doing what they did. What you and I do, or not do for that matter, is strictly between us. I just want to—“

 

However, Harry didn’t give her a chance to finish her sentence. He kissed her softy. He couldn’t stand to see her upset. Ella and Harry have been spending so much time together, that the past few weeks she was taking a strange effect on him. One that he didn’t feel before. Harry just wanted to kiss her all the time. It was bliss to feel Ella’s gentle lips against his chapped ones. The kisses were always filled with love and passion that traveled from yours lips down to his toes. When he kissed her everything just went away…. Homework… Voldemort… Umbridge… his anger… today. It was almost like today didn’t happen.

 

Harry slowly pulled away from the kiss and smiled down at Ella.

 

“Do you want to stay with me in the Room of Requirement tonight?”

 

Ella smiled at him.

“I would like that.”

Harry grabbed her hand and led her through the door that he already thought up. As the door closed behind him, he took one last look at the map. He saw Malfoy slowly passing the room then turning in the directions towards the dungeons.

 

 

**[Back in the Slytherin Common Room]**

**_You need to calm down_ **

****

_No I don’t! I need to bloody curse Potter back to bloody Timbuktu._

Draco took his Astronomy book and tossed it across the room.

 

**_What you need to do is talk to Emerson._ **

****

_I tried. I said sorry and everything! She doesn’t want to talk to me._

Draco threw himself onto his bed in frustration.

**_That’s not what she said… she said that saying sorry wasn’t going to make everything okay again._ **

 

_So you think I still have a chance to fix things?_

**_Of course, you still have a chance! You’re Draco Malfoy! You always get what you want!_ **

****

_You’re right._

Draco sat up.

 

  _I am Draco Malfoy and I always get what I want! But I don’t want to pursue her with that kind of mindset._

Draco laid back down.

_But how do I do this without making it some pride thing?_

**_You like her, right?_ **

****

_Not this again…_

Draco groaned.

 

**_Do you like her or not?_ **

****

_Yes! Yes I do._

**_Then go with that._ **

 

**[BACK IN THE R.O.R]**

 “I’m glad that you’re finally feeling better.” Harry said snuggling against you.

 

You two were facing each other.

“Thanks to you.” You pecked him on the lips.

 

“I try.” He smiled.

 

“You’re the best, Harry. You really are.”

 

“I’m not that great.” He replied with a blush.

 

“Shut up! Yes you are. How many friends did we have in that room and you were the only one that bothered to look for me? Not even Donovan sent me an owl… Then again he probably knew better to leave me alone.”

 

Harry frowned.

“So you didn’t want me to look for you?”

 

“It’s not that. I just didn’t want to be bothered, but I’m glad it was you that bothered me.”

 

Harry kissed you.

“You’re welcome.”

He kissed you again.

 

You returned the kiss back greatly. Harry pressed his tongue against your lips asking for permission to enter. As you allowed him, he climbed on top of you. Things started to heat up pretty quickly. Harry began to kiss down your neck as his hand traveled up your body. Your body responded to his touch. As he gently squeezed your chest, your body arched and you let out a throaty moan.

 

“Harry!”

 

 He continued to kiss your neck.

 

“Harry we need to stop.” You told him breathlessly.

 

 After hearing, the moan escape your lips you knew you couldn’t get carried away with him. “Harry, stop please.”

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“We need to talk.”

 

“Talk?” Harry rolled off you. “What’s wrong?”

“As much as I hate to take everyone else’s side,” you sat up. “We need to figure out what in the world is going on with us. Not for everyone else’s sake, but for our own.”

 

“You’re right. We do.” He sat up as well.

 

 It was silent for a while. The both of you sat up straight looking uncomfortably down, trying not to look one another in the eyes. You weren’t sure where to start. You didn’t know what to think. Were Harry and you boyfriend and girlfriend, or just simply friends? Is was Harry who spoke first.

 

“Fey, what do you think of us? What do you want us to be?”

 

You had an answer already. You’ve been thinking about this for a while now.

 

“All I know is that I love spending time with you and being this close to you, closer than we’ve ever been before…. us being a couple would just make sense.”

 

“I agree.” Harry responded right away, but you knew there was more to those two words.

 

“But?” You questioned him.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea for us. Not that I don’t want to be with you, but I don’t think it’s the right time.”

 He paused for a moment waiting for a reaction from you.

You stayed silent.

“I hope you don’t take that as me telling you I loved you was a charade. It wasn’t. I really do love you, Fey.”

 

You weren’t hurt to hear that Harry thought it was best that the two of you remained friends; however, it did upset you a little. But maybe he was right. Maybe it wasn’t the best time for you to get together. You had so much school work to focus on and Harry’s attention wasn’t always at its best.

 

“I know you didn’t mean that way. I know you love me. And I love you too.” You smiled at him. “But I think you’re right. We both have a lot of different things to focus on right now.”

 

“Then it’s best that we just stay friends?”

 

“I think so.”

 

Harry smiled and laid back down, pulling you down with him.

 

“Just know that no matter what happens between us I will always love you.” Harry wrapped his arms around you.

 

“I love you too, Harry.” You snuggled closer to him.

 

“Remember I will always be here for you.” Harry kissed your forehead and the both of you quickly fell asleep.

 

 

**[TH NEXT MORNING]**

Harry and you walked into the Great Hall laughing. You took no notice of the many eyes staring at the two of you. You sat next to each other at the Gryffindor table. You didn’t sit anywhere in particular. You just sat with each other enjoying one another’s company.

The both of you were laughing away when the twins joined you.

Harry and you fell silent.

 

“Hey guys.” Fred spoke first.

 

“How’s it going?” George asked.

 

“It’s going.” Harry answered stiffly.

 

“Look, we’re really sorry about yesterday.” George apologized.

 

“Yeah the whole picture thing. That was an accident. We were never planning to show anyone those pictures. It was just something to hold over your guys’ head.” Fred chimed in.

 

“And that whole meeting thing. That wasn’t our idea.” George continued.

“Yeah Hermione stepped way out of bounds with that one.”

 

“Can you please forgive us?” The twins pleaded in unison.

 

Harry looked at you searching for words to say.

 

“Of course, we forgive you.” You told the twins with a small smile.

 

“Yes. It’s done and over with now. Let’s leave it in the pass.” Harry added.

 

“Agreed. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

 

 

**[Man, look at shorty roll]**

**[Man, look at shorty go]**

 

 

Draco watched as Ella and Harry walked happily into the Great Hall together. All night he wondered what the two of you did in the Room of Requirement. He hardly got any sleep because all he could imagine was that her and Harry were shagging all night.

 

He tried to read their body language. They were sitting close to each other as usual. As close as couple would anyways, but not close enough that they shagged. Malfoy liked to think he was a professional at these kind of things. That he could look at someone and tell if they have been shagging or if they were a virgin or not.  He came to the conclusion that Ella and Harry were definitely intimate, but not affectionate enough for a couple that have been shagging all night.

 

This made him feel slightly better, but that still didn’t mean that fixing things with you were going to be easy. He still had to figure out a way to get you to talk to him.

 

He watched you as you rose from your seat and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. He wondered where you were going as he watch you leave the Great Hall.

 

_Oi that’s right! We have Arithmancy together! This is perfect!_

 

 

**[I want her on me, all up in my head**

**now she's on my bed]**

“Bloody hell!” You grumbled as your school books crashed to the floor.

 

Somehow your book bag had a split at the bottom. You were sure it was in perfect shape this morning.

 

“Reparo.” You pointed your wand at your bag.

 

 

 

**[I want her in the worst way**

**Plus, I just found out it's her birthday]**

 

 

“Bloody hell!” Ella protested as her school books fell out her bag.

 

 “ _Accio_ diary.” Draco whispered.

 

 Quickly, her diary flew into his hands. He tucked it away. It was the only way he could think of to get her to talk to him. He know it was wrong, but what else could he have done? She would have turned him away for anything else, and he knew she always kept her diary in her school bag. She feared that someone would get a hold of if she left it elsewhere.

 

Draco hid around the corner until he felt that Ella was a safe distance away.

 

“Emerson!” Draco shouted as he came out of hiding.

Ella turned around and saw Malfoy, but she continued to class just as he thought she would.

 

“Emerson, wait up! You dropped this.” He waved her dairy in the air as he trotted towards her.

 

Ella’s eyes lit up in horror. She quickly searched her bag to be sure it was her diary that Draco was holding. Once she realized she didn’t have it she stopped in her tracks.

 

_Perfect._

Draco thought.

Quickly, he caught up to her.

 “Here you go.”

 

“Malfoy!” She snatched the diary from his hand. “Thank you so much! I don’t know what I would have done if someone got a hold of it.”

 

“I saw it on the floor and I recognized it right away.” Draco lied. “I figured you would want that back.”

“You figured right. Thanks again, Malfoy!” Ella started to walk away.

 

  _No, no. I need to talk to her now. Now that we’re alone_.

Draco acted quickly.

“Emerson, wait please!” He stopped her by grabbing her arm.

 

As soon as she turned around he let her go.

 

“What Malfoy?” She sounded slightly irritated.

 

“Can I talk to you real quick please?” Draco pleaded.

 

“Malfoy can it wait ‘til later? Class is going to start soon.”

 

“I promise it won’t be long.”

 

“Talk.” She ordered.

Draco wasted no time.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m truly sorry for making fun of you and Harry yesterday. It wasn’t any of my business and I know that now.” Draco took a deep breath. “I’m also sorry for being such a bloody ass and telling you that you don’t deserve someone like me. If anything it’s the other way around. I hope you could forgive me.”

Words of apology shot out of Draco’s mouth. He meant every single word too. He felt so much better now, and if Ella forgave him, or not he was proud of himself. It took a lot to admit to himself that he was wrong. It was even more of him to apologize for it as well. However, he wouldn’t have done it for anyone else.

 

“Come on, Malfoy. Let’s get to class before we’re late.” She smiled tenderly at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Song Lyrics provided by my Spotify playlist.
> 
> Dream- I love your girl.
> 
> I'll try to get another one up in the next two weeks. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter! =]


	45. 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. There may be a few mistakes. I added somethings from the original chapter, but didn't really look it over.

 

 

It’s been about two weeks since the incident in the common room between Harry and you. Things were just about back to normal. Your friends apologized to Harry and you, including Hermione. People were still poking fun here and there, but it didn’t bother you anymore. You knew what happened and that’s all that mattered. Other than the minor tease here and there, everything else was fine. School, besides Umbridge, was going well. Harry and you had a stable, appropriate relationship, and Malfoy and you were on talking bases again. In fact, you were on your way to meet him for a late lunch.

 

 

It was nice talking to Malfoy again. He kept your mind off certain things, like for the fact that you haven’t heard from your mother in about two months. You would talk to Harry and Hermione about it, but they would always change the subject or distract you in some way. Malfoy, however, sat there and listened to you rant on how much you missed her and was worried about her. He really wouldn’t talk much, which is why you talked so much. It was slightly awkward when there was silence, because before you would spend those silent moments ravishing one another’s lips.

 

 

You just reached the place where Malfoy told you to meet him. He knew so many hidden places at Hogwarts. He had you meet him behind some shack near the Herbology green house. It was on the cusp of the forest, but completely secluded. Draco approached you and grabbed your book bag.

 

 

“Did you find the place okay?” He asked as he set your things next to his.

 

 

“Yeah I did. How do you know about all these places?” You asked as you took a look around.

 

 

It wasn’t a very big spot. Trees and bushes were all over the place, but there was a decent looking log to sit on. The shack was beaten and broken. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years. It was cover in roots and shrubs. You were surprise to see it still standing.

 

 

“I do a lot of exploring on my spare time. Also, my dad told me about some of the places. This place is part of my top five favorite places. It’s completely secluded and Umbridge knows nothing of it.” He explained to you.

 

 

“Brilliant.”

 

Any place that Umbridge didn’t know about was heaven to you.

 

 

“Yeah. So are you hungry? I grabbed a few things from the kitchen.”

 

 

“Not really. I’m still full from breakfast. Thanks though.”

 

 

“No problem. We can study if you like. Besides the clearing, this is where I go to practice charms and defensive spells.”

 

 

“Won’t we get in trouble?” You asked him.

 

 

“No not at all. This place is borderline off of Hogwarts school grounds. So Umbridge can’t detect any forbidden magic from here.” He proudly smirked.

 

 

“That’s brilliant!”

 

 

You were ecstatic. You have been wanting to practice your spells for the longest time, but ever since Umbridge discovered the DA; it’s been much harder, especially on the DA. Everyone was constantly looking over his or her shoulders.

 

 

“Great. Let’s get started then, shall we?” Draco suggested.

 

Malfoy and you spent the next hour practicing charms and defensive spells on nearby trees, rocks and plants. As much as you hated to admit, Umbridge’s method of teaching, of just studying, worked just fine. You were able to execute spells perfectly. Malfoy was exceptionally well at performing spells. He helped you perfect your technique.

 

 

Soon it was time for the both of you to head to class. It was time for potions. Draco grabbed both his and your bags, even after you protested, and headed back to the castle towards the dungeons. It was an enjoyable walk to Snape’s class.

 

“You know I have to ask you a question.” Draco spoke up.

 

 

“Yeah what’s that?”

 

 

“Why in the world is your patronus a snake?” He asked curiously.

 

 

“You know I never gave it much thought. I was pretty surprised when I first saw it too. I thought it would be a bird or something. You know something not so lethal.”

 

 

“Are you sure there isn’t something you want to tell me? I mean I am in Slytherin and all. It’s only our symbol. And patronuses are known to take shapes of someone’s heart.” He smugly smirked.

 

 

You rolled your eyes at him.

“No offense, I can assure you it has nothing to do with you. But you did bring up a good point. The Sorting Hat did want to put me into Slytherin.” You mentioned casually.

 

 

“Shut up? Really?”

Draco was surprised by the news. You in Slytherin? That could have changed everything.

“How did you end up in Gryffindor then?”

 

 

“I’m not really sure. The hat was going back and forth between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dumbledore said it was one of the longest hat-stalls he has seen since Harry.” You added “I’m assuming the Slytherin came from my mother.” You continued. “She was in Slytheirn. I honestly didn’t care what house I ended up in. I was just excited to be coming to Hogwarts.”

 

 

“Well that’s too bad.”

“What is?” You replied casually.

 

 

“You ending up in Gryffindor.”

 

 

“It’s horrible.” You remarked sarcastically. “I should have been in pretentious Slytherin.”

 

 

“No that’s not what I mean. I just meant that it would have been cool if you ended up in Slytherin.” He clarified himself. “We would be able to hang out more. I would be able to see you more.” He shrugged.

 

 

“Oh.” You blushed slightly.

 

 

You weren’t expecting that at all. You thought Draco was making a dig at Gryffindor. His comment made you wonder. What would have happened if you ended up Slytherin? Would you be friends with the Golden Trio or any of the Weasleys? Would you be part of Sarah Starr’s crew? You would have the friends that you had in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor? Would you be criticized for not being a pure-blood? Would you and Draco have a closer relationship?

These questions ran through your head as you reached Snape’s class.

 

 

Malfoy handed you your book bag.

 

 

“Thanks Malfoy. I had a good time.” You took your bag from him.

 

 

“No problem. Anytime you want to get together and practice just let me know.”

 

 

“Cool. Thanks.” You smiled.

 

 

“And maybe you could help me out with my patronus? You do yours with such expertise and mine is still only a wisp of light. I just can’t seem to get it to take shape.”

 

 

“I would love to help you. It’s the least I can do for you since you’ve helped me with everything else.”

 

 

“Thanks.” Malfoy smiled ear to ear.

 

 

There it was… that feeling in your stomach. The butterflies. It’s been awhile since you had butterflies like this. His smile always did it to you. So genuine, so pure. Oh, how you missed it.

“We better get in class before Snape gets mad.” Draco knocked you out of your daydream.

 

 

“Yeah you’re right.” And the two of you entered class.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird to laugh about something you wrote? But I am dying that I wrote Malfoy saying, "Shut up? Really?"
> 
> The image in my head of Tom Felton in full Draco mode and saying that to Crabbe or Goyle or anyone in Slytherin really.   
> Ha. Sorry for that.


	46. 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited I was able to get another chapter out! *does happy dance* I had some extra time after homework.

 

You were in the astronomy tower sitting on the ledge stargazing. You were able to identify many constellations now, thanks to Malfoy. He had quite a brilliant mind. It impressed you. Actually, many things about him impressed you, more than they had before.

 

It was the little things, like carrying your books to class, acknowledging you in front of his friends, opening the door for you, saying please and thank you. He wasn’t like this before. Malfoy wouldn’t say please or thank you to save his life. Let alone acknowledge someone of half-blood descent or a Gryffindor, unless he was poking fun at them. Draco carrying your bag wasn’t a surprise to you. It was something he's done before, but opening doors that was a first. He definitely was something else. You knew Malfoy could be a gentleman, but you never expected to see it on day-to-day bases.

 

This boy had you thinking about him quite a bit. It was amazing really, and extremely frustrating. You didn’t want to think about Malfoy. Not like this. You had other things to worry about than reminiscing about his touch against your skin, or his breath against your neck, or the taste of his lips…

 

“Emerson?”

 

Speaking of the devil.

You turned around to see Malfoy walking towards you.

 

“Hey, Malfoy.” You said as he took a seat next to you on the ledge.

 

“What are you doing up here so late?” He asked as he scooted close to you.

 

 The butterflies were fluttering again.

 

“Probably the same reason you came… to think. I hope you don’t mind me being here.”

 

“No, of course not. You’re welcome to come here whenever you like. Is everything okay?”

 

“Everything is fine. Just too much on my mind to sleep.” You sighed.

 

“Same here.” He replied.

 

The both of you fell silent for a while. You sat there dangling your feet over the ledge trying not to stare at Malfoy. From the corner of your eye, you were able to see the moonlight hit his skin. He looked so beautiful. You wanted to touch him. You wanted to feel his radiance. It was all too much for you to take.

 

“I better go. I’ll let you get some time to yourself.”

 

“No don’t go.” Draco grabbed your hand before you even had a chance to swing your legs over.

 

You could already feel the familiar chills crawling up your back, from the moment he touched your hand. Goosebumps engulfed your arm. You stared at his hand for a moment then looked up. Both of you made eye contact. You were instantly mesmerized by the way the moonlight hit his grey orbs. It was like they were piercing into your soul. His eyes didn’t seem lost to you anymore. It only pulled you closer to him. Your heart beat faster as Malfoy’s and your lips came closer and closer together. You could feel your lips trembling anticipating his touch. Your heart was beating at a million miles a second just waiting for him to complete the distance between the two of you. Just when your lips were about to touch, you were interrupted by a loud screeching. You felt feathers brush against your head. You looked up and realized it was Mazn that deferred the kiss.

He was definitely mad and you knew exactly why.

 

“Mazn! Calm down you silly owl.”

 

He kept pecking at Malfoy's head. He wasn’t very fond of him. Malfoy was swinging his arms at Mazn trying to shoo him away.

 

“Malfoy stop! You’re only going to provoke him more.”

 

“Bloody owl! Get him off me!” Malfoy bellowed.

 

“Mazn, if you don’t stop right now you’ll be locked in your cage for a week!” You scolded him.

 

 Mazn stopped abruptly and looked at you.

 

 “Oh, don’t you test me! You won’t be able to see Hedwig either.” You threatened him further.

 

Mazn gave Malfoy one last hard peck and flew to you. He wouldn’t have dare risk not being able to see Hedwig. The relationship between Mazn and Hedwig were purely coincidental of course.

 

“Oi, you bloody bird!” Malfoy rubbed his head sourly.

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"I'll be fine." He answered as he combed his hair down with his fingers.

 

“Now what do you want?” You petted Mazn to calm him.

 

He stuck out his leg. He had a letter wrapped around it. Carefully, you unwrapped the letter.

 

“Who’s it from?” Malfoy asked as you recognized the writing on the envelope.

 

“It’s from my mom.” You answered as you tore open the envelope.

Quietly, you read it to yourself.

 

_Ella,_

_I’m sorry that I haven’t been able to get back to you sooner. Things have been… busy. I can’t say much. Just know that I am safe. Be careful around Hogwarts. Don’t trust anyone. Know who your friends are and beware of any enemies._

_Write me if anything seems unusual._

_Love, Mom_

“Is everything okay?” Malfoy asked noticing the concerned look on your face.

 

“I don’t know…” You answered.

Her letter was so cryptic. What did she mean by _busy?_ And why was she suddenly concerned about your safety at Hogwarts.

_Know who your friends are?_

 

What in the world did she mean by that?

 

_Enemies? What enemies?_

You didn’t have any enemies at Hogwarts. Well if you count Starr, but she wasn’t any danger.

 

“Is she okay?” He followed up.

 

“She said she’s fine, but I don’t know. I’m worried.” You handed Malfoy the letter without even thinking.

 

Malfoy looked at the parchment puzzled.

“It’s strange, huh?” You said after a moment.

 

“Emerson, there’s nothing on here.” He stated showing you the letter.

 

“I’m sorry. She must have put a spell on it.” You grabbed the letter from him.

 Your mother’s handwriting appeared to you. You removed your wand from your pocket and tapped the letter removing the spell.

“Here.”

You handed it back to Draco.

 

 You watched him read it and take it in.

 

“What is she talking about?” He asked handing you back the letter.

 

“I don’t know. There’s clearly something going on that she doesn’t want me to know about.”

But you weren’t sure what could that be. But you had to find out and you had an idea who might know what her letter meant

 

“Malfoy, I have to go.”

 

“Let me walk you.” He followed you off the ledge.

 

“No it’s okay. I need to clear my mind.” You were already half way out the door.

You didn’t want him to pursue after you.

 

“Emerson, just give me a sec!” You were just about to descend the stairs when Draco grabbed you.

He pulled you into him. He entwined his hand with yours as your bodies settled with each other. Your heart began to race. You went from being confused, to worried, to having those oh so familiar butterflies in your stomach again. Your breathing became heavy as you stood there chest to chest with him. Draco’s free hand found your face and cupped it. Slowly, he ran his fingers down your neck. You closed your eyes as goose bumps formulated across your skin. By now, your heart was pounding out of your chest. As always, he had this effect on you. Even when you use to hate his guts, his eyes and his touch made you want to drop all your defenses. His fingers slowly traveled across your moist warm lips.

 

“Malfoy.” You barely whispered.

“Yes?” He questioned with his lips approaching yours.

“I have to go.” You didn’t know how you managed to work up the strength for these words. Leaving was the last thing you wanted to do right now, but you had something important to handle. You didn’t have time for butterflies or Draco’s inviting lips.

 

“Oh right. Sorry.” He broke free from his own trance. “I was going to ask if you would like to come with me to the clearing this weekend. Maybe we can talk some more or something. If you like, of course.”

 

It was so much easier to talk to him without him touching you. It was also easier to tell him no, but you didn’t want to. You missed the clearing so much that you had to say yes. Not to mention the fact that you got to spend time with Malfoy.

 

“Sure sounds like an idea. Friday after dinner?” You suggested.

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

“See you then, Malfoy.” You left before he had any chance to hold you back.

 

**[only miss the sun when it starts to snow]**

 

You sat at your desk vigorously writing away. You had so many things to ask your mother, and what she's been up to. You’ve gone through three ink bottles and six pieces of parchment already. You were just about to send your letter off with Mazn when you were interrupted by Hermione.

 

“I wouldn’t send anything out from the castle. Umbridge is checking any mail that comes in and out, especially from the D.A members.” She cautioned you.

 

 “Hermione!” You jumped slightly. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“I came in a few minutes ago. I didn’t want to disturb you. You looked focus.”

 

“I was writing a letter to my mom. I finally heard from her.”

 

“You did?” Hermione seemed surprised. “What did she say?”

 

“Nothing. It was very cryptic.”

 

“Really? I’m surprised it didn’t get intercepted by Umbridge?” She asked surprised

 

“I guess. I was in the astronomy tower when Mazn delivered it to me. Maybe that’s why.”

  
“What were you doing at the astronomy tower and so late?” She questioned.

 

“I can ask you the same thing.” You laughed.

 

“Oh I was just with Ron and Harry.” She replied as she joined you on your bed.

 

“I see. I couldn’t sleep.” You shrugged.

 

“You have to be careful, El.” Hermione scolded you.

 

“I know. I was careful. I took the secret passageways Fred and George told me about. Didn’t see a soul.”

 

“Were you alone in the tower?” She was making casual conversation.

 

“Yeah until Malfoy showed up. We talked for a bit then Mazn came.”

 

“He didn’t see the letter, did he?” She had a slight sound of panic in her voice. “I mean you said it was cryptic. She probably did that on purpose.” She began to fidget with the hem of her jumper. “She probably didn’t want anyone to see it.”

 

“No.” You lied.

 

You didn’t see the big deal about Draco seeing the letter. It’s not like he would be able to decipher what she meant from it. You couldn’t; however, by the way Hermione chewed on her bottom lip, you could tell she had a problem with it.

 

“Oh good.” She sighed in relief relinquishing her lip.

 

That was it. You knew something was up. She knew something you didn’t know.

 

“Hermione, spill. I know you’re keeping something form me.”

 

“I’m not keeping anything from you.” Her voice trembled slightly.

 

“You’re a horrible liar. Just tell me now. It’s my mom. I deserve to know.”

You were going to get it out of her no matter what.

 

“El, I can’t.”

 

“Well if you know something that means so does Harry and Ron. I’ll get it out of one of them.”

 

You stormed out of the common room waking up Lavender and Parvati in the process. In a matter of minutes, you were up the boys’ staircase and at Harry’s dorm. You stormed right in without knocking. Neville fell off his bed startled, Seamus struggled to cloth himself, and Dean remained asleep.

 

“Fey, what’s going on?” Harry asked concerned.

 

“You know something about my mother and you’re not telling me. Don’t tell me you don’t because I know you do, especially you _Ronald_!” You eyed him down.

 

You could see it in his eyes that he knew exactly what you were talking about. “I want to know now! She’s my mother. I deserve to know!”

 

“Fey, we can’t.” Harry didn’t deny your statement. He knew better than to lie to you.

 

“Bullshit!” You cursed. “Yes, you can! She’s my mother!” You demanded.

 

“What’s with the shouting?” Dean mumbled sleepily as he peeked through his bed curtains.

 

You ignored him.

 

“Don’t tell her anything!” Hermione came in panting behind you.

 

“Hermione! She’s my mother! You can’t keep something about her from me. How would you feel if it was your parents and I was withholding information that had to do with their safety or anything like that?”

You were so angry that tears began to fall down your face

“Ron, please!” You begged him. “I know you know something. _Please._ ” You begged as your knees hit the floor. Your head sunk to your knees as your sobs became heavy.

 

“Bloody hell what is going on you guys?” You could hear Dean getting out of bed. “El, are you okay?”

You felt his hand on your shoulders.

 

“I just want to know if she’s okay.” You wailed into your knees.

 

“Look, I don’t know what the hell is going on here, but one of you bloody wankers better do something about this.” Dean demanded. “Can’t you guys see she’s devastated?”

 

“El, come on.” Ron knelt near you. “I’ll tell you everything.”

He said softly.

 

Ron and Dean helped you off the floor. Dean protectively place his arm around your shoulders.

 

“But Ron?” Hermione tried to stop him.

 

“Hermione, I’m sorry, but El is right. If it were one of our parents, we would want to know. She has a right to know.”

 

“He’s right Hermione.” Harry admitted defeat.

 

“I get it. I do, but it’s not safe. Not here, anyways.” Hermione finally surrendered.

 

Harry nodded in agreement. He went to his school trunk at the edge of his bed and pulled out his sweater that Mrs. Weasley knitted for him for Christmas. He handed it to Ron.

 

“Here. You guys be safe.”

 

Ron nodded. He knew what Harry had given him. The Marauder’s Map was in his sweater.

 

“Fey forgive us, please?” Harry approached you, but you remained tucked under Dean’s arm. “We had to do it.”

 

You nodded your head acknowledging his statement.

 

“You guys better hurry. It’s already late as it is.” Hermione cautioned.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Dean asked removing his arm from you.

 

“I’ll be fine. Thanks, Dean.” You smiled at him.

 

“Come on, El.”

Ron grabbed your hand and the two of you quickly exited his dorm leaving Hermione and Harry worried and Neville, Seamus, and Dean very confused.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope there weren't too many mistakes. I did a quick edit and sometimes my spell check doesn't catch everything. =/  
> Enjoy! =]


	47. 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I'M A WEEK LATE!
> 
> Also, I 'm really sorry for some of the grammer. I used spellcheck and I wasn't really paying attention to some of the things they changed so some things may sound funky.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.  
> Really sorry for the long awaited update.  
> I'm trying to finish up a chapter for my other fanfic. So I'll get the next one up asap.
> 
> Again thank you for being so patient, for being a fan, and thanks for reading!

“So they told you everything?”

 

You were at the clearing dipping your feet in the water with Malfoy. You two came after dinner as promised. He could tell something was bothering you, so he gently pressed you for information. You told him you knew what your mother was doing. Malfoy was nosey, but you could tell he was only asking out of concern for you.

 

“Yeah, Ron did.” You replied as you made small circles in the water with your foot.

 

“And your mother is okay?” Draco asked.

 

"I guess she is. I mean she’s safe and alive.” You sighed.

 

You were not entirely convinced that she was safe, but at least you knew what was going on now.

 

“What is she doing if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“She quit her job at the muggle prison and is working at the Ministry.”

You told him.

 

You probably should not be telling Draco anything, but you did not see any harm in this information.

 

“At the Ministry? Really?! What does she do?”

 

“Don't take it personal, but I can't tell you."

 

Ron had told you that your mother was an Unspeakable. You had no idea how and you were not one hundred percent why either. Your mother was smart. Very smart, but an Unspeakable? That was the last job you expected her to have. When you asked Ron what she was doing at the Ministry, he was not exactly sure either. All he knew was that she was protecting something, but he did not know what that something was. He was only able to figure that much out through one of Fred and George's inventions. You did not understand what was going on.

You asked Ron why this was being kept a secret from you. He said that your mother had ask him and the others not to tell you. They ran into your mom at St. Mungo's when Mr. Weasley was attacked. That is when they found out she was working at the Ministry; however, that is all he knew.

 

"This is really bothering you, huh?"

 

"Huh?" You did not catch what Malfoy had said. "I'm sorry, my mind is kind of elsewhere."

You apologized.

 

"It's okay. I understand." Malfoy answered. "I was just saying that you’re really bothered by this."

 

"Yeah it is. My mom has never kept anything from me before. This job at the Ministry... with everything going on. I can’t help but worry."

 

Draco could tell that this was really eating you up. He wanted to help. He knew you could not talk to him about it so he did what he thought was best.

 

"You came to Hogwarts in third year, right?" Malfoy stated.

 

"Yeah." You answered absentmindedly.

 

“What did you do before Hogwarts?"

Malfoy was trying to change the subject. He wanted to get your mind off your mother.

 

"What?!"

You found it strange that he was questioning you about this when you were talking about your mother.

 

"Were you going to another school besides Hogwarts or were you at home being a bum?"

 

"I went to muggle-school. Why?"

 

"I'm just trying to get to know you more. That's all." He shrugged.

 

You looked at Malfoy with bewilderment. He was trying to get to know you more? Why would he want to know more about you? The most he tried to get to know about you was what color knickers you were weari...

 

_Oh!_

You figured out what Malfoy was doing. He was distracting you.

 

“How about you?” You asked him. “What did you do before you received your Hogwarts letter?”

 

“Well I learned little spells. You know spells that would not get us in trouble by the Ministry. Not that I we would have thanks to father.” Draco added. “But mother taught me how to cook and fly. I took piano and singing lessons and I am fluent in French, Portuguese, and Italian.”

 

“Wow!” You said impressed. “I had no idea you were so talented.”

 

“Well I’m not always a self-centered git.” He responded with sarcasm.

 

“I’m sorry that’s not what I meant.” You apologized to him. “I just meant that I would have never guessed you could do all those things, but the self-centered git part… I knew that.” You winked at him playfully.

 

Draco chuckled.

“So, did you always know you were a witch?”

Malfoy continued the conversation.

 

“Well a part of me has always known that I was different. I remember growing up and magically making things appear and disappear, or moving things from one place to another without touching it. It wasn’t until I was about six when my mom told me I was a witch.” You told him your story.

 

“What made her finally tell you?”

 

“Well, we were living in the states at the time. Some snot face boy kept telling me that I looked like a boy because I had short hair. So… I don’t know how I did it, but I gave him boobs.” You blushed in shame.

 

“Wait, what?! You gave him jubblies?” Malfoy motioned with his hands. “Like actual tits?” He guffawed.

 

“Yeah. I did not mean to. The thought just kind of popped in my head and… yeah.” The blush spread to your neck.

 

“And that’s when your mother told you that you were a witch.” Malfoy spoke once his laughter subsided.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“Did you guys get into any trouble?”

 

“Oh tons!” You bellowed. “It was a huge scandal. She doesn’t say it, but it’s pretty much why we moved to England. She doesn’t know I know this, but she got into tons of trouble because she didn’t register us as witches.”

 

“How did you find that out?” Draco asked curiously.

 

“I’m nosey.” You simply shrugged.

 

“Really? I don’t really see you as the nosey type.”

 

“Well not as nosey as you.” You chided.

 

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

“Did your mother ever tell you why she kept you being a witch a secret?”

 

“Yeah. That’s when she told me about You-Know-Who. She just thought it was safer if we didn’t have any part of the wizardry world, but considering that my powers were starting to develop she knew it was impossible. So, she taught me how to control them and what not.”

 

“Well that makes sense.” Malfoy agreed. “But why start Hogwarts so late? Why not start with everyone else? Did you not get your letter when you turned eleven?”

 

“I did, but my mom refused to let me go. She said I was better off in muggle-school and that she could teach me magic herself.” You explained.

 

“What changed her mind?”

 

“Well I got my letter for the third year in a row and by this time I have known Cassius for a few years. Every summer and holiday Cass would come home and tell me about all these cool things about Hogwarts and the classes he was taking. He told me stories about the famous Harry Potter and his friends. He told me stories about his teacher who could turn into a cat and his ghost professor. He even told me stories about you.” You smiled slightly at him.

 

“Warrington told you about me? Good things, right?”

 

“Mostly.” You chuckled. “Everything about Hogwarts and magic sounded fantastic. I refused to miss another year. So when the letter arrived to attend for my third year and she refused to let me go, I decided to write a letter to Dumbledore.”

 

“Seriously?” Malfoy was amazed.

 

“Yup!” You smiled proudly. “I insisted that he talk to my mother and convince her into letting me attend Hogwarts.”

 

 “What happened then?” Malfoy asked thoroughly interested in your story.

 

“Dumbledore himself came to my house, sat down and talked to me mum.”

 

“What?! Dumbledore actually came and convinced your mom to let you come to Hogwarts?!”

 

“Sure did!”

 

“That’s impressive. Who knew Dumbledore makes house visits?”

 

“Right? I was pretty surprised when I saw him show up on my doorstep.” You expressed. “It was tough though, but eventually my mom caved in.”

 

“How did you start third year curriculum so quickly? I mean you must have been taking tons of classes.” Draco inquired.

 

“Well I pretty much spent my whole summer here catching up to learn everything I missed my first two years. I took tons of exams to see where I am in magic.” You explained to him. “My mom taught me quite a lot so it wasn’t too bad. I placed to be in about my fifth year, but Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore suggested that I should start in third year with everyone else just in case there was something I did miss. I preferred it that way too considering I was starting later than everyone else was. I was afraid I wasn’t going to fit in.”

 

“Well you definitely didn’t have a problem with that. If I remember correctly, you made friends right away.” Malfoy stated. “You were the most exciting person to attend Hogwarts next to Potter.”

 

“I guess.” You shrugged. “I’m glad I did stay behind though. I mean if I would have jumped to my fifth year I would be graduating this year. I might have never known the people I know now. I might have never been friends with Harry, or Hermione, or Ron, or any of the Weasleys for that matter.”

 

“Or me.” Draco added.

 

“Or you.” You chuckled.

 

“Yeah you don’t mean that.” Draco said.

 

“No. I do.” You smiled. “I always wanted to me Cass’ best friend that wasn’t me. I just never knew you were this big of a prat.” You teased.

 

“It’s a gift I guess.” Malfoy joked.

 

“I bet it is.” You laughed.

 

There was a moment of silence between you before Draco spoke again.

 

 “Hey, wanna go for a swim?” Malfoy asked.

 

“Isn’t it going to be freezing?”

 

“No,” Draco removed his jumper. “Haven’t you noticed that the water has been warm on your feet the whole time?” Malfoy continued while removing his trousers.

 

He was right. You have completely forgotten that the first time you came to the clearing with Malfoy you felt the water and it was unusually warm. It was healing water. Healing water is always warm. Despite this fact, you were still somewhat iffy about jumping in the water with Malfoy especially when he was down to his knickers. It was not that you could not handle Malfoy in his underwear, but this felt different.

 

“Come on Fey! It will ease your stress. Believe me.” He said as he emerged from underneath the water.

 

“Oh what the hell.” You tore off your sweater and t-shirt at the same time and wiggled out of your jeans. You just had your bra and underwear on now. You quickly ran into the water until your neck and down was fully emerged. Instantly you felt relaxed thanks to the warm healing water. Malfoy was floating around on his back and you decided to take a quick dip underneath the surface. In seconds, you could feel your mind being lifted of all your worries. It felt great not to feel stressed anymore. You emerged from the water searching for Draco. He was nowhere in sight.

 

“Malfoy!” you called out searching, waiting for a platinum blonde hair to burst its way through the still surface of the water. “Malfoy!” Still nothing… Immediately thinking he drowned you dived back underwater in frantic search of the bleached hair beauty. You reached the bottom of the spring and not even a glimmer of his golden locks appeared. You swam your way up to the surface to catch a breath of air.

 

“Malfoy!” you screamed in-between breaths of air. “This is not funny! You better not be hiding somewhere.” You searched the land from where you floated. The only place he could really hide was the huge canopy tree. You would have noticed him getting out of the water if that was the case. His and your clothes were still placed sloppily on the grass.

“Mallfoo— “ you were pulled underwater. You kicked at what had grabbed you by the ankle. You fought to get back to the surface. Thinking it was a grindalow you kicked and kicked at it with your other leg. Finally, you made contact with it and you felt it let go. As soon as it released your ankle, you swam quickly to the surface. You gasped for air. You heard a splash from behind you. Quickly you turned around and starting swinging at the object.

“Oi! Bloody hell, Emerson! Stop it!” Malfoy defended your blows.

“Malfoy!” You shouted angrily and continued to swing some more! “Don’t ever do that to me again!”

“Emerson, stop! I’m sorry!” Malfoy got control of your raged arms.

“That was not bloody funny Malfoy!”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you angry.”

“I’m angry that you would joke with me like that. I’m more upset because I was seriously concern about you. I thought you have drowned or something.” Silent tears were falling down your cheek.

“Emerson? Why are you crying? Please don’t cry.” Draco pulled you closer to him. Instinctively your legs wrapped around his waist. There the two of you were, in the middle of the spring, Malfoy keeping both of you a float.

“I’m sorry. You just really scared me Malfoy.” You wiped your tears away.

“I’m sorry. It was stupid of me to play such a horrible joke. I promise I won’t do anything like that again.” Draco apologized.

“I really care about you, Malfoy. I’d be really upset if something happened to you.” You admitted to him.

 

“You care about me?” Malfoy was taken aback.

You cared about him?

“Yes.”

“Why?” He responded incredulously.

 

He couldn’t believe it. Why would you care about him? He wasn’t anything special. All he was trying to do was to get into your pants and you knew just that. Things were different now. He wanted more than that. However, he still couldn’t believe his ears. He couldn’t think of a single time that a girl cared about him that wasn’t his family.

 

“Because you’re there for me in a way that my friends are not. You let me vent to you and let me get everything off my chest without giving me advice. All I ever needed was someone to listen. Plus, you fascinate me.”

“I fascinate you? How?” He smirked infamously.

“Your brains and cleverness, your personality. It isn’t always the best, but you make up for it in other areas.  The way you carry yourself…”

You were drawn to Malfoy’s silver orbs now. The moon shined on him just perfectly.

 “Your eyes… Your lips…”

You whispered.

 

“My lips fascinate you?” He slowly closed the distance between both of your faces.”

You shook your head yes.

“Your lips fascinate me too.”

 The moment those words escaped from Draco’s lips you closed the remaining distance between him and you.

 


	48. 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCHOOL IS OUT FOR SUMMER!  
> LET THE UPDATING BEGIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be some mistakes because the library is about to close and I wanted to get this out as soon as possible!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Again thank you for being so patient with me!  
> So happy to be updating again!

 

 

Hermione and you were hanging out with Ginny in her room doing some Defense against the Dark Arts homework. Although Ginny was a year behind she often studied Defense Against the Dark Arts with Hermione and you. It was a recent study routine that you guys have developed since Umbridge became the teacher.

 

“Wait, what does _Deprimo_ again?” Ginny asked.

 

“Careful! Not with your wand in your hand!” Hermione warned her.

 

Ginny smiled sheepishly and dropped her wand out of her hand.

 

“It blast holes downward in things. It can shatter a floor in seconds.” Hermione explained.

 

“Sounds fun.” Ginny chuckled as she wrote the information down.

 

“It’s a dangerous and powerful spell and —“

 

“I’m only joking ‘Mione,” Ginny cut Hermione off feeling a lecture coming on. “I’m just frustrated. Studying this way isn’t going to get me nowhere.”

Ginny pushed her books and parchment aside.

“I’m not going to pass my O.W.L’s next year if I can’t actually practice these spells and it’s not like I can practice at home because of obvious reasons.”

 

Hermione smiled weakly at her.

 

“The wand motion is interesting for it.” Ginny finished her rant and grabbed her books again.

 

“Yeah it’s one of the few defensive spells where it requires you to point your wand downwards.” Hermione stated.

 

“I don’t understand why we use wands sometimes. My mom hardly ever uses a wand.” You mentioned as you quietly wrote your essay on underage magic.

 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

 

“My mom isn’t huge on using magic around me, but times she has her wand has hardly been used. Most of the spells she taught me were without a wand.”

 

“You can perform magic without a wand?” Ginny asked surprised. “How do I not know this?”

 

“Yeah, but nothing too extensive. Little spells. Like disarming spells and jinxes. You do it too.”

 

“No, I don’t.” Answered Ginny. “Not anymore.”

 

“What do you mean not anymore?” You were confused.

 

“It’s not common for a witch or wizard to be able to perform wand-less magic after a certain age.” Hermione explained.

 

“Why’s that?”

 

“It’s harder for the magic to manifest as we get older.” Ginny continued. “When we are younger we are able to perform wand-less magic because of our lack of emotional control; however, as we get older we gain more control which is why we need a wand.”

 

“Oh. I didn’t know that. I just assumed it was more for practicality.”

 

“Well yes,” Hermione answered, “but also for power and precision. Sometimes trying to perform really powerful spells without a wand can cause serious damage. If someone doesn’t have enough concentration things can get ugly.”

 

“El, have you ever looked into your family blood line?” Ginny asked curiously.

 

“No, why?”

“Sometimes it’s a family trait to be able to perform magic without a wand especially throughout the teenage years. I mean it’s not that it isn’t impossible, but it is uncommon.”

 

“Eh, all I know about my family is that Mom was adopted and her parents passed away before I was born. Not much to find out.” You finished the conversation and continued with your paper.

 

 You had about a paragraph or so left to write. Your essay was a load of crock. You had to write whether you agreed or disagreed with the use of underage magic. Someone could be attacked by a Werewolf, Death Eater, or Dementor, but if you were under the age of seventeen, you were not allowed to protect yourself. It was full of dragon dung. You just wrote exactly what Umbridge wanted to hear. You were usually for protesting against her, but you needed an A in the class. You couldn’t keep flunking her test and assignments anymore or you would have to retake the course again.

 

“Therefore, the Ministry restricting underage magic is a responsible and sensible act.”

 You examined your paper one last time for any mistakes. Everything was perfect. You gathered your work and put in your book bag.

“There done with that.”

 

“Really, El? That is what you think about underage magic restrictions?” Ginny asked appalled.

 

“How else am I supposed to pass the class?”

 

“You got a point.” Ginny gathered her books and put them away too. “So how are you and my brother?”

She asked Hermione as she got comfortable on her bed.

 

“Actually we’re really well. We haven’t been arguing lately. It’s a bit unusual, but a nice change.”

Hermione smiled as she closed the book she was reading. She had finished her homework a while ago and was just enjoying the downtime.

 

“Why is that?” you asked.

 

“I know this may sound a bit strange, but I think it’s because of Harry.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ginny questioned.

 

“Well we haven’t really hung out with him. He’s kept to himself lately.”

 

“Is he okay?”

You have noticed that Harry hasn’t been around a lot lately, but you knew Harry had his moods. At first, you thought Harry was keeping his distance because of you, but Harry seemed to act normal around you. If you thought anything was out of the ordinary you would have questioned him about it.

 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He seems happy and when he is in a good mood Ron and I fight less.” Hermione explained.

 

“You know why that is, right?” You inquired.

 

“No. Why?”

 

“Because when Harry is in a bad mood, he and Ron argue more and 99.9% of the time you take Harry’s side.”

 

“No I don’t!” She denied your accusation.

 

“Hermione you’re always so worried about Harry that you put Ron’s feelings aside and it upsets him. I’m surprised you haven’t caught on yet.”

 

“No I don’t. I don’t do that. Do I?” She looks at Ginny desperately.

 

 Ginny gives her a weak smile.

“I’m sorry "Mione, but you do.”

 

Hermione frowned.

“I haven’t realized. I feel horrible now.”

 

“Well now you’re aware of it and you can work on it.” Ginny told her.

“Yeah…” Hermione trailed off. You could tell by the tone of her voice she felt guilty. You wanted to change the subject.

 

“So Gin, how ‘bout you? Got a new beau?”

 

“No not really.”

Ginny had broken up with Michael Corner a little bit after the DA was discovered. She said it just wasn’t working out.

“I think I’m going to live the single live for a bit. I need to focus on school anyways. Boys just distract me. Besides, half the boys here are afraid of me. They think Fred and George are going to experiment on them with one of their gag toys.”

 

“You can’t blame them.” Hermione laughed.

 

“Yeah. One of the joys of having Fred and George as brothers.”

 

“So how about you, El?”

 

“What about me?” you replied nervously.

 

“You’ve been sneaking off lately. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking through the window at night, and skipping out on dinners and lunches for that matter.” Hermione turned the subject to you.

You didn’t know how to tell Hermione and Ginny about Malfoy and you, but you knew you had to and right now was a good of a time as any.

 

“About that…” You sat there waiting for a response to continue, but the two sat silently waiting for you. “Well I’ve been sneaking off with Malfoy.”

 

“I could have guessed that.” Said Ginny. “So I take it you two are back on good terms. How’s that going?”

 

“Well… he kind of sort of… asked me… to be hisgirlfriend.” You mumbled so low that if either one of them sitting next to you they still would have not heard you.

 

“He asked what?”

 

You took a deep breath. The worse they could be is mad at you like they were last time. No big deal. You could handle it, but these girls were your best friends. They had the right to know.

 

“Malfoy,” you spoke slowly, “asked me to be his girlfriend.” You took another deep breath. “And I said yes.”

 

"Whoa! Totally didn't see that coming!" Ginny said in shocked.

 

"When did this happen?" Hermione asked calmly.

 She didn't seem angry.

 

"The other night. I wanted you girls to be the first to know. I didn't want you to find out any other way and be angry with me..." neither of them responded. “You probably are anyways. It’s okay though. I understand.”

 

“No, I’m glad you told us.” Ginny smiled. “I can’t say it’s the best idea, but if you’re happy then I’m happy for you. For both of you.”

 

“Oh thank you Ginny!”

 

“Same here, El. Who are we to get in the way of someone else’s happiness? A lesson Ron actually taught me.”

 

“Thank you Hermione.”

 

“Now you have to tell us. How did it happen?” Ginny asked enthused.

 

“Yes. Tell us!”

 

You blushed remembering it all….

_“Your lips fascinate me too.” Malfoy sealed the deal and was delicately kissing my lips. The butterflies were causing havoc in my stomach the moment he touched them. Even with his lips engulfed in the warm water, they were cold as ice._

“We we’re at a place he likes to go a little bit outside the grounds. Don’t worry its safe.” You quickly added when Hermione shot you a worried look. “There’s a little spring so we went for a swim. I guess he went under water and played a stupid joke on me. I thought he had drowned and I was a complete mess about it. He was apologizing to me and I was telling him I would be sad if something happened to him and he just kind of leaned in and kiss me.”

 

_Shivers prickled down my spine and it wasn’t because of his cold lips. It was because of the passion behind the kiss. It overwhelmed me._

“I couldn’t help but kiss him back.”

 

_Instinctively I wrapped my legs around him. I don’t know how he did it, however, I wasn’t paying much attention, but he was able to keep us both a float. Well… for a minute or two._

“Everything is more or less a blur but I remember him laying me down on the ground.” You continued with your story.

 

_His hands ran up and down my body. I could feel the desire in his touch. He was caressing me as if he was trying to remember every curve. His kisses made me feel light headed as he embraced my neck. It felt like my heart was racing out of my skin. I was losing myself to him._

“I remember thinking that I wanted to stay like that with him…. just the two of us… kissing.”

 

Hermione and Ginny were being drawn into your story.

 

“No one to bother us. Then I remembered I was kissing Draco Malfoy. I had to stop. It wasn’t easy though.”

 

_I quietly moaned Draco’s name. My body was getting hot. I couldn’t feel my legs anymore. My body was giving in to him. I was giving in to him. I couldn’t… I couldn’t get involved with Malfoy like this again. I had to stop him. I found the little strength that I had and called his name. He kissed my lips again staring into my eyes. His silver orbs were in a daze. I knew in that instance he felt the same way that I felt for him._

_“Malfoy...” I recited once more. He continued to admire me beneath him. “Malfoy.”_

_I said with assertiveness._

_“Huh?” He blinked in confusion._

_“Malfoy!”_

 “I had to almost scream to get Malfoy off of me.”

 

“Then what happened?” Ginny asked clearly hanging on every word.

“Well we talked about what just happened. You know the kissing and all that. Actually, it was more like arguing. We argued about what happened.”

 

“And?”

 

“And he kissed me again, the fighting stopped, we talked calmly this time, and he asked me to be his girlfriend.”

 

“So who knows about the two of you?” Hermione asked.

 

“Just you two that I know of.”

 

“Oh man!” Ginny groaned worriedly.

 

“What?”

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re keeping this a secret?”

 

“Umm… kind of.” You responded nervously.

 

“Ella, are you serious?” Hermione expressed her concern.

 

“Well, I’m telling you guys and the others, but Draco and I agreed we wouldn’t tell anyone else.”

 

“What’s going to happen when you guys are in public? People are sure to find out that way.”

Hermione had a point.

Malfoy and you had yet to figure that out.

 

“It’s still a matter of discussion. Besides, we’ve only been together for a weekend.”

 

“Alright.” She seemed satisfied with your answer. “I’m really happy for you El. You seem excited, but you better tell Harry and Donovan before you hit front page news on the Daily Prophet. I do not want to deal with that mess.”

 

“I’m one step ahead of you, Hermione.” You smiled at her. “I’m going to meet up with them tomorrow. I just wanted you girls to be the first to know.

 

“Ella, I’m really happy for you. Don’t let anyone’s opinion about the two of you get in the way of your feelings, okay?” Ginny told you.

 

“I won’t. I have this feeling about Malfoy. I can’t explain it, but I have to give him a chance. If it doesn’t work out then it’s okay. I’ll get over it, but at least I gave it a try. I gave him a chance. I gave us a chance.”  
  


 


	49. 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a long one. [That's not what she said]... sometimes I'm a child....

  


Draco was in the common room hanging out by the fire watching the flames dance to the music of the crackling sparks. He found it quite beautiful. That was definitely something he wouldn’t say out loud. That’s would be “un-Malfoy” like of him. It’s been something that has been happening a lot lately. He has been doing many things that were _un-Malfoy_ like. He believed you had a lot to do with that. He’s been looking at things a lot differently now.

This wasn’t the worse of it though. He was someone’s boyfriend. A _real_ boyfriend. Not what Parkinson thinks they are… were… but he is a boyfriend now and he has a girlfriend.

 

_Emerson is my girlfriend._

 

Believe it or not. You are his first girlfriend.

 

_What the bloody hell? She made me soft._

 

Draco racked his brain and tried to figure out how you convinced him to be in a monogamous relationship. He being your boyfriend mean no more random snog sessions, no more one-night stands, no more girls…

 

_Well just **one** girl._

_She must have put me under a spell!_

You did have him under a spell, but it wasn’t a magical one. It was a spell of your beauty and charm.

 

_She’s **mine**!_

_Not Lace’s, not Graham’s, and she’s definitely not Potter’s. Ella Emerson is **my** girlfriend!_

_Finally!_

****

“Malfoy?”

 

Draco looked up to see who was calling him.

 

“Warrington. I didn’t hear you come in.”

 

“That’s because you were in heavy conversation with yourself.” Warrington teased as he took a seat next to Draco.

 

“Sorry mate, just thinking out loud.”

 

“So I heard. Now what is it about Ella?”

 

Draco could feel his cheeks getting warm.

 

_No calm down. Malfoy doesn’t blush._

He took a deep breath.

“I asked her to be my girlfriend.”

 

Warrington gave me a look to continue.

 

“And she said yes.”

It was always easy for Draco to talk to Warrington. He honestly didn’t know what he was going to do without him next year.

 

“It took you long enough to tell him.” Warrington said with a slight glare.

 

“Wait, you knew?”

 

“Ella pretty much told me the moment it happened. I’ve been waiting for you to spill the beans.”

 

“Sorry mate.”

 

“No, it’s cool. She told me it was a secret. So it’s cool that you were protected that. She said she wasn’t going to tell me until she talked to you about it, but I kind of got it out of her.” Warrington grinned slyly.

“I’m happy for the both you.” He patted Draco’s leg in approval.

 

“Thanks.” Draco smiled slightly.

 

“Well man, let’s hear it. I want to hear the story of how Draco Lucius Malfoy earned the title _boyfriend_.”

 

“Well… we were hanging out at the clearing,” Draco told him. “I convinced her to go for a swim and we were playing around in the water and we just kind of kissed.” Draco casually shrugged.

 

“That’s it?!”

Warrington was unsatisfied with his short story.

 

It’s not that Draco didn’t want to tell him everything, but he didn’t want to share intimate details for your sake.

_See I’m doing a good job so far. I can do this. I can be a boyfriend._

“Come on bloke. You have to give me a little something.”

 

_I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell him._

There wasn’t really anyone else that he trusted more than Warrington.

 

“Okay. This is what happened.”

 

Warrington waited quietly for him to begin.

 

“Like I said we were at the clearing taking a dip.”

 

_Emerson dove underwater and when she emerged, it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Her hair was dripping wet. The water slowly ran down her delicate tan skin. Her bra was clinging to her. I watched as the water slid in between her supple breast. The moon made her skin look glamorous; making her more beautiful. If that was even possible, of course._

“Emerson surfaced and well I thought I play a small joke on her.”

 

_I didn’t want her to catch me staring at her so I dove under the water. I swam to her and I could hear her yelling my name._

“She of course thought I was drowning. I tried my best to keep my distance from her without her noticing me. Once I heard her panicking I grabbed her by the ankle. She scrambled to get away and in her attempt she kicked me on my head. This is when I let her go and I resurfaced.”

 

“You’re such a prick, Malfoy.” Warrington commented.

 

“I know. She was bloody upset. I felt horrible.”

 

_She was crying. I really did feel like shit. I pulled her as close as possible to me. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I apologized to her and that’s when she told me she cared about me. I was so surprised to hear this. No one has ever told me that. A girl I mean…. Or have they shown it for that matter… Not like Emerson._

“She was upset and she was crying and I didn’t know what to do so I kissed her.”

 

Draco didn’t remember much of the kiss, honestly. He just remember kissing you like it was going to be his last time. He felt like he was under some kind of a trance. His emotions had gotten the best of him. He has no recollection on how the two of you got to shore. All he could really remember from the kiss that it started out in the middle of the water and it ended with him on top of you on the grass with you calling his name.

 

“What did she do?” Warrington inquired.

 

“She kissed me back…” Draco replied with a small smile.

 

Of course it didn’t happen exactly like that, but it was pretty much the same thing.

 

_That kiss… was… remarkable._

 

He had never felt that way while kissing someone. Well there was that one time you two kissed after the Winterball dance, but this kiss was long past due. It was full of built up sexual tension and desire that the passion leaked through your lips. You had this way of pulling Draco into you with each kiss. He thought your kisses were so sweet that it was hard to turn them down, but you didn’t always have a sweet side…

 

_“Emerson, I’m sorry.” I picked myself off her. “I guess I just got…”_

_“…Carried away.” She finished my sentence. “Yeah, me too. It’s fine.” I pulled her off the grass as she reached for my hand. “Thanks.”_

_“We should probably dry off and head back to the castle. It’s getting late.” I handed Emerson her wand and clothes._

“So what? You snogged then asked her to be your girlfriend?”

 

“Not exactly…”

 

_“Actually, I think we should stay and talk about what happened.” Emerson stopped me._

_“What is there to talk about?”_

_The words shot out of my mouth like a bullet. It was a defense mechanism. He knew she would want to talk about what just happened. She wants to talk about everything. It’s not a bad thing. I just did not want to talk about it. I didn’t know how to talk about it._

_“Like you said, we got carried away. Caught up in the moment.” I continued to get dress._

_“So we’re going to act like this never happened?”_

_I could hear the pain in her voice._

“After we kissed I panicked and wanted to get back to the castle.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Warrington, if you repeat this to another soul I swear…”

 

“No need to threaten me, Malfoy. You know I’m not going to say anything.”

 

It was the truth. Warrington wouldn’t say a word.

 

“Okay,” Malfoy took a deep breath, “Emerson obviously wanted to talk about what happened and I didn’t want to. Kissing her made me feel so vulnerable and I don’t like feeling like that, especially at an expense of a girl. So I did what I normally do.”

 

“You acted like _Malfoy.”_ There was disappoint in his voice

 

_“Well yeah. It was an accident. It wasn’t supposed to happen.” I said casually while grabbing my broom._

_“But it DID happen.” She said through gritted teeth._

“I couldn’t do this with her. I couldn’t tell her what really happened or how I felt. I had to get her off my back and I only knew one way how to do that…” Malfoy continued.

_“Look Emerson. You were wet and partially naked. I would have kissed any girl that was flaunting herself around me in her knickers.”_

_“Is that what I was doing, Malfoy?”_

“And it worked. She went from hurt to angry instantly.”

_“Flaunting myself? If I remember correctly you were the one that suggested we go for a swim and then you want to play some childish joke and make me think you were hurt?! But no I was flaunting myself!”_  
  


_“That’s exactly what you were doing.” I said calm and collected._

_Emerson’s face turned red with fury._

_“So you mean to tell me that you were just being your usually filthy disgusting Malfoy self!”_

_Her voice was steady, but I can hear the rage with each syllable that escaped her lips._

“I told her it meant nothing. That I would have kissed any girl in that situation.”

 

“You really are an asshole, Malfoy.”

 

“I know.” Malfoy agreed.

 

“But somehow she still agreed to be your girlfriend. So how did you redeem yourself?”

 

_“So you felt nothing when you kissed me? You felt nothing looking into my eyes?!” She was screaming now. “I can’t believe you’re just going to stand there and tell me you didn’t feel a bloody thing.” She stared into my eyes desperately._

_I could tell she wanted me to tell her that I did. I wanted to but I couldn’t…_

_“I didn’t feel a single thing.” I said with a straight face and tight mouth._

_I thought she was going to cry and get upset._

_Oh was I wrong._

_“Does your mouth taste like shit or something Malfoy, because you’re full of it. You can’t stand there and tell me that when you look into my eyes that you do not feel that this is where you want to be. Don’t you want to be with me? Don’t tell me you don’t, Malfoy. I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Just admit it! What are you so damn afraid of?!”_

_Of course, my immediate reaction to her question only pissed her off more._

_“I’m not afraid of anything, Emerson. I don’t feel a thing for you.”_

_Truth be told… I’m afraid of her. I’m afraid of how she makes me feel. No other girl has ever made me feel this way and it’s so difficult for me to fight it. I hate it._

_She slapped me hard._

_I could feel the heat on my cheek._

_“Bullshit Malfoy!” She pushed me against the canopy tree._

_I was surprised with how strong she was. I hit the tree trunk pretty hard._

_“You’re overreacting, Emerson. Don’t you know who I am? I am the most desired person at this school. I shag and snog girls all the time. What makes you any different?”_

**_SLAP_ **

****

_I knew I’ve gone too far. I just wanted to stop this now. I couldn’t do this with her anymore. I didn’t want to feel so vulnerable with her. Malfoy’s were not vulnerable._

_“You’re such,” she pushed me some more. She was really pissing me off. No other girl has ever reacted like this Viado didn’t even take it this far. “a bloody liar!”_

_This is why I liked her though, right? She wasn’t like all the other girls. She wanted to sit here and talk about what happened. Any other girl would have just been satisfied to be in my presence. Nevertheless, Emerson wanted the truth out of me because she knew I was lying and she wouldn’t stop until she had it._

_She was hitting me and pushing me. It was pissing me off and turning me on all at the same time._

_“Draco – Malfoy,” she pushed and hit me, “you’re – nothing – but – a – selfish – coward.”_

_That was it. No one calls me a coward. I grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side, and threw her against the tree. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt her but enough to scare her._

_“Still think I’m a coward?”_

_“Let – me – go—Malfoy.” She said with a flat hatred._

_“No.”_

_I had her trapped between the tree and I. I was bloody fuming. I am not a coward._

_“Take it back and I’ll let you go.”_

_“Not until you admit that you have feelings for me. Admit that you have feelings for me like I have feelings for you...” Her voice softened._

_My grip on her loosened a bit. I tried to speak, but I couldn’t._

_“Fine. Then tell me you don’t feel a thing for me, if that’s easier for you. Look me in the eyes and tell me so I can stop wasting my time on you.”_

_“I can’t…” I mumbled sadly. “I can’t look you in the eyes and tell you I don’t feel a thing for you.” Now I was staring into her eyes._

_“I want to hear you say it.”_

_“I can’t…” I lowered my head in shame._

_“Let me go Malfoy.”_

_This time I released her. I watched her walk to my broom, not even taking a look back at me. I watched her mount it._

“She had every intention of leaving me there and I just stood there like a fool.”

_What was I doing? If I ever had a chance with Emerson now would be the time. I’ve been waiting for this day since I saw her in potion class. I’ve been trying to make things better and I just buried myself six feet under._

“Her feet were in the middle of kicking off the ground. It was now or never.”

_“Emerson, wait!”_

_She stopped mid- air. She was hovering about four feet above the ground. I ran to her, took her and pulled her down slowly from the broom. She climbed off and stood staring at me with tears in her eyes._

_“I’m sorry.” I gently wiped her tears away._

_“Malfoy, please… just let me go.” She begged._

_“Emerson, I can’t tell you. I’m sorry… I can’t.”_

_She shook her hand free from mine and picked up the broom again._

_“I can’t tell you,” I pulled the broom away and tossed it away, “but I can show you.”_

“After a lot of arguing and pushing each other around I finally admitted that I like her and I have feelings for her and asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes right away, however, we hung out for a bit discussing how we were going to make it work because Merlin knows this isn’t going to be easy.”

Malfoy finally finished.

 

“A Gryffindor and a Slytherin.” Warrington commented.

 

“A pureblood and a half-blood.”

 

“Malfoy and Emerson. Wow...”

 

“Not even that. She’s friends with the people that I hate the most here. Best friends, for that matter. I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle that.” If anyone was to find out this would surely ruin Malfoy’s reputation.

 

“If you like Emerson as much as it seems you do, I’m sure you’ll learn to tolerate it. I mean you put past that not only is she a Gryffindor, but she is also a half-blood.”

Warrington was right. Malfoy would learn to tolerate it whether he liked it or not. However, just because the two of you were officially an item. It didn’t mean he had to hang out with your friends.

 

  _That would be horrible._

 

Harry and he would probably strangle each other before even saying two words to one another.

 

“You’re right mate.”

 

“Of course I am. You know this is going to be good for you.” Warrington adds after a moment.

 

“What is?”

 

“Having a girl like Emerson. She’s certainly one of a kind. I’m happy for you, Draco.”

 

It was rare for Warrington to call Draco by his first name. It was rare for any Slytherin really to address each other by their first name, but Draco knew it was just his way of being sincere with him.

 

“Thanks Cass. I’m happy too but I’m also worried as hell.”

 

“About what exactly?” There was concern in his voice.

 

“Umm… Well this is my first official girlfriend ever. I never wanted one before I met Emerson and even then it wasn’t until this year that I realized that’s what I wanted her to be. I’ve been trying for two years just to figure out how to get her attention and I finally did, and now she is my girlfriend. It’s because of her that I started messing around with all these girls to begin with. I wanted to make her jealous and notice me and now that I have her I’m afraid that…”

 

“That your ego will get in the way.” Warrington finished for him. He took the words right out of Draco’s mouth.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“You’re going to be fine. If you’re able to call Ella your girlfriend then I don’t think the other girls are going to tempt you.” Warrington assured him.

 

“I have another problem.” Malfoy confessed.

 

“Yes?” Warrington raised his eyebrows.

 

“I have no idea how to be someone’s boyfriend.” Draco admitted clearly embarrassed.

 

“Ah Malfoy, I’m afraid I can’t help you much there. As Ella pointed out to me, I’ve never had a girlfriend either. One of my Slytherin traits so she says.” Warrington laughed. “However, I can tell you this. Follow your heart. Corny, I know, but my mother always tells me that. I live by it.”

 

“Corny. Yes, but not bad.”

 

“So do her friends know?” Warrington asked.

 

“Yeah. We agreed not to tell anyone, but she said she had to tell them otherwise it would just leave to a huge fight that she didn’t want to have. You’re the only person I would want to tell. I’m not telling Crabbe and Goyle.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“I’m actually waiting right now to meet up with Potter and that Graham bloke.”

 

“For what?” Warrington furrowed his brows.

 

“They want to _talk_ to me. Nonsense if you ask me. They don’t need to tell me not to hurt Emerson. I wouldn’t even dare now that we’re finally together.”

 

“I know you don’t like Potter, but he honestly doesn’t bother me, but that Graham kid I can’t stand him. He thinks he’s a hot shot. He’s been here for a couple of months and he thinks he knows everything. I’d like to turn him into a toad.”

 

“Warrington, I love it when the Slytherin comes out of you.” Draco chuckled slightly.

 

“Well it’s true. I can’t stand the guy.”

 

“Me either. Speaking of Slytherin… Can you keep a secret? You know about Emerson and me?”

 

“Hey I might be a Slytherin but I can keep a secret.”

 

Draco eyed Warrington doubtfully.

 

“When it’s appropriate of course.” He smirked. “Aren’t you worried about Ella’s friends?”

 

Draco laughed.

“Are you kidding me? If anyone could keep a secret it’s a Gryffindor.” He said standing up with his head held high and his hand over his heart in a prideful fashion.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope it isn't too bad. i didn't do a second edit.


	50. 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really long chapter.

 

 

You were waiting out in the courtyard for Malfoy to arrive. He was meeting you to talk to Donovan and Harry. You were thankful that Donovan and Harry didn’t react as harshly as you expected them too. In fact Donovan was absolutely happy for you. Harry wasn’t very happy about the news, but he wasn’t mad at you. However, the two boys did want to have a talk with Malfoy.

 

Classes had just retired for the day and it was time for dinner. Malfoy had a free period so you knew he was coming from the dungeons and should be here any minute. Donovan and Harry were in Muggle Studies and you just got out of Arithmancy. You were pacing back and forth trying to keep warm on this windy spring day. You could see from the bottom of your eyes that your nose was red from the brisk air.

 

 “Stupid Umbridge!” You kicked the ground.

You were freezing. If it wasn’t for her you wouldn’t have to be out here right now.

While lost in your rant you felt someone come up from behind you and wrap their arms around you. You knew in an instant that it was Malfoy. You turned around in his arms to face him.

 

“What took you so long?”

You groaned.

 

“I got caught up talking to Warrington. Sorry.”

 

“Oh did you tell him about us?”

 

“I did, but he said that you had already told him.” He feigned disapproval.

 

“Sorry. I had too. I don’t keep anything from him.”

 

“It’s okay.” Malfoy chuckled giving you a gentle kiss on the lips. “Oi! Your lips are freezing!” Malfoy ironically exclaimed. It was usually his lips that were cold.

 

“I’ve been out here for a while now and it’s freezing!” You groaned. “If it wasn’t for stupid Umbridge we could have just done this _inside_ of the castle.” You snuggled closer to him trying to absorb his body heat.

 

“She’s not that bad, you know?” Malfoy defended her.

 

“To _you_ maybe! If you don’t remember you got us caught, thank you very much, now she watches me and the rest of the D.A like a hawk!”

 

“You were going to get caught with or without my help.” He casually shrugged.

 He was right there was no point in arguing about it now. It was in the past.

“So where are Potter and Graham?” Draco asked.

 

“They should be here any moment now.” You took his hand and led him to one of the many flower plots in the courtyard. You guys sat down on the edge.

 

“I honestly don’t see the point of talking to them, Emerson. All they’re going to do is threaten me.”

 

“I know. I know.” You agreed with him. “But talking to them would just get them off our case.”

 

“I can already hear Potter, _Malfoy if you hurt her,”_ he imitated Harry, _“or even think about it blah blah blah or else.”_

 

“Shut up!” You nudged him trying not to chuckle. “They’re coming.”

The both of you sat silently as they approached you.

 

“Hey you guys.” You got up and hugged Donovan and Harry.

 

“Malfoy.” Donovan acknowledged.

 

“Graham. Potter.” Malfoy stayed sitting.

 

Harry nodded his head, but kept quiet.

 

“How was class?” You asked trying to make small talk to ease the tension.

 

“Oh you know the inaccurate representation of muggles from a wizard perspective.” Donovan shrugged.

 

“So the usual?” You chuckled.

 

“Yes.” Donovan laughed. “The usual.”

 

“Well enough with the small talk.” Malfoy got straight to the point. “Are we doing this all together or one on one?”

 

“I want to speak with you alone.” Harry spoke up.

 

“Alright then.” Malfoy got up and walked out of earshot of you and Donovan.

Harry followed.

 

“So what are you guys going to talk to him about?” You turned to Donovan.

 

“Now where would be the fun in that if I told you?” Donovan smirked.

 

“You’re such a jerk.” You gently hit him on the arm.

 

“What?” Donovan laughed.

 

“Just tell me. Malfoy will probably tell me anyways.”

 

“Then what’s the point in telling you?” He rolled his eyes.

 

“He’s all yours, mate.” Harry walked up.

 

“That was quick.”

 

“Didn’t have to tell him much besides what he didn’t already know.”  Harry said as he took a seat next to you.

 

“Well I reckon I better go tell him the same thing.” Donovan made his way to Malfoy.

 

“So how’d it go? Was Malfoy being difficult with you?” You asked Harry.

 

“Surprisingly, no. He was unusually civil. ‘Tis all to impress you I suppose.”

 

“He’s trying to impress you more than me, Harry. He’s trying to show you that he’s not a complete bloody jerk by talking to you and Donovan.”

 

“I’m sure he is.” Harry replied unconvinced.

You let out a frustrated sigh.

“Fey, I’m sure he isn’t a jerk all the time, but Malfoy and I have been at it since I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. I simply don’t like him, and there is really nothing that can change my mind about him.”

 

“I know, Harry.”

 

“Look Fey. I’m going to tell you what I told him.” He grabbed your hand. “I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all.” His voice was firm, but his hold on your hand was a gentle. “I see nothing but bad coming from this. However, I know I can’t stop you from doing what you want to do… or him nonetheless.”

His eyes narrowed in the direction of Malfoy.

“Plus, I know you’re happy,” He turned his attention back to you, “and I’m not going to get in the way of that. You know that’s all I ever wanted for you, but know that I will be keeping a very close eye on him, and you have to promise me that you’ll be careful.”

 

“I will, Harry. Thank you for being so great about all of this.” You hugged him tightly.

 

“Fey, I love you and I wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt you.” He squeezed you tighter.

 

“I know Harry. I love you too.” You kissed his cheek.

Harry blushed.

“Well, I better get to dinner. Umbridge will be looking for me soon.” He said half-jokingly.

 

You chuckled, but it was pretty much the truth. You knew she would be looking for you too soon enough.

 

“See you in a bit.” You watched Harry walk away as Donovan approached you.

 

“Is everything okay with you two?” He asked.

 

“Everything is fine. How’d it go with Malfoy?” You asked curiously.

 

“Things went well. This bloke is serious about you. I can tell. He really seems to fancy you and cares about you.”

 You blushed at his words.

“I’m glad. I thought I was going to have to beat some Slytherin ass.” Donovan joked.

You rolled your eyes at him.

“All jokes aside. I’m really happy for the both of you. I really am.”

 

“Thanks, Ears. It means a lot.” You hugged him.

 

“Of course. I’m going to get going and give you guys some time to yourselves.”

“See you in a little bit.” You stood there until Donovan disappeared from your vision.

You turned to see Malfoy staring at you from afar. You cracked a huge smile. He smirked back at you.

 

**She’s a beast; I call her karma**

**She’ll eat your heart out like Jeffery Dahmer**

It was after dinner and Draco and you were in the Room of Requirement “celebrating” according to him. He said you were celebrating him talking to Donovan and Harry without cursing them on the spot. It was an excuse that you did not agree with, but it’s been awhile since the two of you had time alone. You exit out of the restroom wearing a gift that Draco had bought you. You despised the outfit, but Draco said you owed him one after today’s talk with Donovan and Harry.

 

“Wow.” Draco’s mouth dropped. “You look…”

 Draco admired your curvaceous body. You blushed. Even though you have become more comfortable with your body, it didn’t mean you were comfortable showing it off to others. Hell since day one at Hogwarts you have always worn pants for your uniform, until Umbridge came of course. First day of school she said you had to wear the required school skirt because it was “proper attire” for the female students.

Plus, it’s not that Draco hasn’t exactly seen your knickers, but this… this was different. You were purposely on display for his enjoyment.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit much? Actually, in this case not enough…” You stated shyly from the restroom doorway.

 

You had a lace bra on with a fitted black lace tank top. It was see through. Your bottoms thankfully, weren’t so revealing. They were black and lacey as well, but hid everything very well. However, the two of you have only been together for a couple of weeks and for you to be in such exposing attire it made you feel for a lack of a better word… uncertain.

 

“No, it’s… wow.” He said just above a whisper.

 

Malfoy was lost for words. He was mesmerized by your beauty. You found his speechless state both funny and flattering. You may have felt uncomfortable with what you were wearing, but he made you feel comfortable about yourself which was pretty ironic considering in the past he was sometimes the root cause of your lack of confidence. The attire made you feel sexy. He made you feel sexy, but the skimpy bra and underwear also made you feel nervous. It made you feel that Malfoy and you were moving too fast.

 

 “Malfoy…. Malfoy…” You waved your hand in front of his face. “Reality to Malfoy!”

 

“I’m sorry,” he snapped back to Earth “but you look… wow!”

 

“Chyea. You said that already.” You laughed.

 

“Words are not enough to describe how you look right now.” He complimented.

 

“Thanks. I’m flattered. Really. But can I please put my clothes back on? This just makes me feel… exposed.”

 

“Why? It’s not like you haven’t worn less than that.” Malfoy commented casually.

 

“Yeah in the shower!” You scoffed.

 

“Come here.” Draco ignored your sarcastic comment. “I want to see something.” Malfoy took your hand and led you out of the doorway. “Turn.”

He instructed. 

You sighed and did as he said.

 “Where’s the thong?”

 

 You turned back around and set your hands on your hips.

 

“Nice try, but that wasn’t happening at all.” You side-eyed him.

 

“It’s okay. I’ll be taking those off later anyways.” He smirked.

 

Oh he just so did he not say that.

 

You slap him hard on the arm. Unfortunately, you hurt yourself more than you hurt him. Malfoy only smirked.

 

“Rough, huh? Good, I like it rough.” He licked his lips.

 

“I have the right of mind to pull your hair right now.” You threatened lightly.

 

“Spank me, choke me, pull my hair. Do what you will.”

Your mouth dropped and eyes widen in shocked.

“Bloody hell!” You squealed.

 

“What?” He looked at you confused.

 

“You bloody listen to muggle music!” You accused him as you jumped up and down in excitement.

 

 You couldn’t believe it. Draco Lucius Malfoy listened to Muggle music. He was a Malfoy! They hated everything that didn’t have to do with pure-bloods and themselves. However, here he was, the prodigy son himself quoting words from a Muggle song.

 

“No I don’t!” He quickly defended himself.

 

“Yes you do! I heard that song before! Ewww! I hate that song!” You stuck your finger in your mouth pretending to gag.

 

“I swear on my life I don’t listen to muggle music. It’s just an expression I heard.” Malfoy tried to recover.

 

“Okay, I’ll make a deal with you. You don’t tell anyone that I’m wearing this and I won’t tell anyone that you listen to muggle music.”

 

“Deal.” Malfoy quickly agreed.

“Ha! Caught you red handed!” You did a little happy dance.

 

Malfoy laughed at your little jiggle.

“Alright.” He confessed. “What can I say? Some of it is pretty good and if it wasn’t for that one muggle song from the welcome back dance we probably wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

“True.” You agreed with him.

 

“But don’t you dare tell anyone!” He tried to sound threatening.

 

“My lips are seal.” You ran your fingers across your lips like a zipper.

 

“So my scrumptious Sex God, are you ready to continue with the rest of our evening?”

 

“Okay, one, don’t call me a sex god and two, yes I am ready.”

 

“Take a seat on the bed.”

 

You did as he said.

 

Malfoy walked to a little table in the corner of the room with two empty champagne glasses, a warm bottle of butterbeer and some other bottle which you did not recognize. Malfoy took hold of the butterbeer and popped off the cap with ease.

 

“Mmmm strong.” You did your best to sound seductive.

 

“One needs to be strong with you around.” He quipped as he poured a brown-yellowish substance from the other bottle into each of your cups, mixing it with the butterbeer.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You stood up as he handed you one of the crystal glasses.

 

“You’re one tough cookie. One needs to be strong to pin you down.” He winked. “So what should we drink to?”

 

“Before we drink to anything you’re going to have to tell me what you put in the drinks.” You asked as you curiously observed the substance in your cup.

 

“Rum.”

 

“Malfoy, do you not remember the last time I drank alcohol? It didn’t exactly end well for either of us.”

 

“Yeah, but it smells like pop.” He put the glass under your nose.

 

“Hey it does!” You grinned.

 

 Draco chuckled at your childish tone.

 

“So you’ll drink?”

 

“Yes I will, but if this doesn’t taste as good as it smells it’s going to be just like last time!” You warned him.

 

Draco nodded.

“So what shall we drink to?”

 

“How about to our first obstacle as a couple?” You suggested.

 

“And what that might be?” Draco asked.

 

“You having a civil conversation with Harry and not cursing or threatening him. I mean that’s why we’re here right?”

 

“Hmm, I like that. Shall we?” He raised his glass.

You linked your arm with his.

 

“To our first hurdle as a couple… Well mine anyways.” He winked.

 

“To tonight.” You clinked your glasses together and took a swig of the mixed drink.

 

It surprisingly tasted a lot better than it smelt. The butterbeer helped even the rum out where you could barely taste it. It tasted very similar to crème soda.

 

  “So how does it taste?” Malfoy inquired.

 

“Delicious.” You took another swig.

 

Malfoy gave you a soft passionate kiss on the lips.

“And that?” He asked as he pulled away.

 

“Scrumptious.” You took another swig of your drink finishing the rest. “Mmm… this is really good. May I have some more?”

 

“Of course.” Draco simply snapped his fingers and your glass refilled.

 

“Thank you.” You said as you took another drink. “So tell me Malfoy who is your favorite muggle singer?” You sat back down on the bed.

 

“Dunno, but I’m quite fond of that one character they call Luda. I believe that’s his name.”

 

“Ludacris, yeah. He’s awesomeness.” You set your now empty glass on the nightstand next to the bed. “What’s your favorite song by him?” You asked him.

 

Draco handed you his half-full glass. You ended up drinking the rest of it and placed the glass next to yours.

 

“Well I kind of like that one song that goes,” he scoots closer to you, “I wanna lick you from your head to your toes,” he sang softly in your ear.

Goosebumps formed along your neck.

 “And I wanna move from the bed and down to the floor.” He begins to kiss your neck. “And I wanna,” he lays you down on the bed.

 

“Ah, Ah!” You sang the next part of the song being well familiarized with it.

 

“You make it sound so good I don’t wanna leave,” Malfoy moved his lips back to your ear and whispered, “But I gotta know, what’s your fantasy?”

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you could be a singer?”

 

Malfoy ignored you as he laid soft, sweet kisses along your stomach. A low audible moan escaped your lips. He moved his lips up your stomach, pass your breast, and back to your neck.

 

“So what is your fantasy?” he softly asked.

 

“What do you mean? Like sex fantasy?” You sat up suddenly, accidently hitting Malfoy’s head on the way up.

 

“Oi!” He groaned clutching the side of his head.

 

“Oh my goodness! I’m soooo sorry!”

 

“It’s okay. You’ll make it up to me later.” He rubbed his head to lessen the aching.  

 

“You’re really that sure of yourself aren’t you?” You were a bit appalled at his ambition.

 

“I’m pretty confident and yes I mean sex fantasy. Please tell.”

“I really don’t have one.”

 

“Oh come on!” Draco rolled his eyes. “I know you have some wild, kinky, sex fantasy. Don’t try to play innocent with me. You and I both know you aren’t as innocent as everyone thinks you are.”

 

Draco wasn’t wrong but honestly you had no fantasy. All you knew was that your first time was going to be with that right person and it was going to be spontaneous and full of love and passion. It wasn’t very detailed but maybe that was a fantasy all in its own. However, you knew Draco wasn’t going to go for that sappy story.  

 

“My fantasy… Let’s see… It involves you.” You smirked at him.

 

“Of course.” He cuts in.

 

“And me on this very bed.” You spread yourself out on the bed.

 

“Please continue.” Malfoy positioned himself to hover over you.

 

“Come closer,” you instructed him.

Malfoy pressed his body against yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him towards you. You roughly kissed him. The moment your lips touched his, Malfoy instantly brushed his tongue against your mouth. You parted your lips and allowed your tongues to intertwine with one another, while exploring his mouth you gathered all the strength that you had and rolled Draco over to his back. You positioned yourself comfortably on him and pulled away from his cold thin lips. You slowly crept your fingers up his shirt. Your fingers reached the middle of his shirt. You took a good grip of it and pulled as hard as you could. The buttons on his shirt ripped apart easily. Draco, disappointedly, had a muscle shirt on. He smirked at you impressed. Slowly you began to rotate your hips. As you did so you leaned down and whispered into his ear,

“Do you want me?”

 

By now you have turned Malfoy on completely with the shirt ripping, the rotation of your hips, and the way you just whispered in his ear. Of course he wanted you! He wanted you and BAD! He shook his head feverishly.

 

You stopped moving your hips and looked at him. Your lower lip seductively trapped between your teeth.

“Well that’s too bad.” You tapped his chest gently and began to climb off of him.

 

Malfoy quickly caught hold of your leg. He wasn’t going to let you get away that easily. He tucked his arm underneath your leg and skillfully flipped you over to your back.

 

“Whoa there!” You chuckled. “Relax boy.”

 

Malfoy did anything but that. Once again, he was sucking at your neck. His kisses continued to kiss down your soft body. Carefully, he began to nibble just above your pelvic bone. Slowly and sensually he moved his lips from the left side of your body to the right. You whimpered slightly as you gave into the sensation. Your body tensed up as a heat of pleasure flowed through your body. You felt Draco smirk against your skin before he gets off you, pulling you up with him.

 

“You’re such a tease!” You whined slapping him softly on the arm.

 

“I can say the same for you.” Malfoy said as he refills both of your glasses.

 

“Thanks, I’m flattered.” You smiled proudly to yourself while grabbing another full glass of alcohol from Draco. “So I turned you on. I have to admit you got my hormones going… so why’d you stop?” You asked him taking a drink of your intoxicating beverage.

 

“Because I want a lap dance.” Draco says casually.

 

“A lap dance, huh?” you weren’t surprise with his request at all.

 

“Yup.”

 

“Okay, grab a chair.” You agreed to it.

You honestly didn’t see the harm in it, however, you were also about four drinks in and you weren’t exactly a drinker.

 

Both Malfoy and you finished the rest of your drinks before he grabbed a chair and sat down in it. He clapped his hands and slow enticing music filled the room. Once the music turned on, you realized that you really had no idea what you were doing.

 

“I have a little problem.” You told him shyly.

 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked concern.

 

“I have any clue on how to give a lap dance.”

 

“You’re kidding me?!” Malfoy seemed shocked.

 

“I kid you not.”

 

“Believe me, you’re not going to have any problem. After what you just did to me on the bed you shouldn’t have any problem with a lap dance.”

 

“And have you ever had a lap dance before? Be honest.” You asked.

 

“Why yes, you can say that.” He smirked. You weren’t a bit surprised, but you were curious.

 

“How? I know even in the wizardly world you have to be of age.”

 

“You forget Emerson. I’m a Malfoy. I have my connections.”

 

You rolled your eyes in annoyance.

“So are you going to walk me through this or what?”

 

Draco patted his lap instructing you to sit on it. You began to walk towards him.

 

“Stop!” Draco ordered right away. “You’re doing it all wrong!”

 

“Doing what wrong?” You stopped in your tracks.

 

“The walk. You’re supposed to walk towards me all seductively.”

 

“Seductively?”

 

“You know like you always walk with your hips swinging side to side.” Malfoy swayed his hands left to right to demonstrate what he meant.

 

“Ohh… you mean like this?” You slowed down your walk and began to cat-walk while swinging your hips left to right. According to him, the way you normally walked was so seductive. It’s how you always walked. You never put much thought into it before.

“Nice. Exactly like that. Now set yourself on my lap and dance, but dance slow and with the music.”

 

_Yeah that really helps me out._

You thought to yourself.

_Oh well here it goes._

 

You placed yourself in Draco’s lap with your back facing him. While carefully balancing yourself you danced on him. As you enticingly moved your body Malfoy ran his hands up your legs. You grabbed his hands and placed them to his sides.

 

“Nuh uh,” You turned yourself around on his lap. “You’re not allowed to touch.” You scolding shook your index finger at him.

 

“What do you mean I can’t touch you?”

 

“Now don’t get me wrong here, but I do believe the rule is _you can look, but can’t touch._ ”

 

“But,” Draco starts….

 

“But,” you removed his hands from your rear, where he automatically placed them at when you took them off your legs. “I do believe there is nothing wrong with me touching you.”

You looked Malfoy up and down and teasingly licked your lips.

Malfoy placed his hands behind his head smirking. While still dancing on him you begin to take off his muscle tank. You never really cared how a guy’s body looked when it came to liking them. You proved that once or twice in your life, but when it came to Malfoy you couldn’t stop from running your hands all over his body. His muscles were so detailed. Not too common for a teenage boy. Then again, Malfoy wasn’t exactly your teenage boy. Most would probably call him a man with connections he had, the places he gone, the stuff he has done and to top it all off he was the son of Lucius Malfoy. One of Lord Voldemort’s most loyal Death Eaters; according to the rumors at least. In simpler terms, Malfoy was hot. Most girls would kill to be in your place right now. Hell, Draco could have any girl in your place, but he didn’t. This confused you. You wanted to ask him why, but you weren’t really sure if you wanted to know the answer. So, you just tried to ignore the lingering question and enjoyed your time with Draco. Even though it was early on in the relationship you felt that the two of you could have something great.

You were still entertaining Draco, turning him on in every way that you can think of: nibbling on his ear, kissing along his neck, running your hands up and down his body, and grinding as hard as you can on him. Malfoy let out a frustrated moan.

 

“What’s the matter?” you asked well perfectly knowing already. “Am I doing this wrong?”

You said coyly.

 

“No. You’re doing absolutely fine. TOO fine for this being your first time.” He raised an eyebrow.

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“Well this whole not being able to touch you thing is getting real difficult.” He said through gritted teeth.

“Oh.” You blushed furiously.

 

You didn’t realize how excited he was or how incredibly he was able to control his actions. You wanted him to touch you. In the process of seducing Malfoy, you yourself became excited. You, honestly, more than ever wanted his hands to explore your body. There was no point in holding back anymore. Slowly your lips traveled to Draco’s ear and you whispered,

“I want you.”

You looked into his eyes for a reaction.

 

“What do you mean?” He questioned.

Again you blushed furiously.

“Oh! OH!” He understood. “Are you sure? Are you ready?”

You gave him your answer with a clamorous kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

 Without hesitation Draco aggressively locked his thin lips with your full ones. His kiss was intense. You had a hard time keeping up with his rhythm. His hands were groping your body. He wasn’t kidding about wanting to touch you. He wanted you just as bad you wanted him… maybe even more. His slick fingers found your bra strap and with ease he unhooked it. Carefully, you removed the bra while still keeping your top on.

Malfoy looked at you with lustful eyes.

Remembering that the top was slightly see through you self-consciously crossed your arms in front of your chest.

“Don’t be shy, Emerson.” Draco slowly removed your arms from your chest. “You have nothing to worry about.” He reassured you with a kiss.

You responded fiercely. You leaned closer to him as you kissed him. His kiss felt like fire. You were burning up from the intensity of it all. You felt like you were floating in mid-air….

 

**_BOOM/CRASH_ **

“Bloody hell!” Draco cursed.

 

In the midst of the kiss you didn’t realize your feet had left the ground. You were trying to get as close to Malfoy as possible which caused the chair to tip and fall backwards.   


“Ugh!” you groaned in pain. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. You?”

 

“I’m finnne. Jusss a little dizzy.”

 

“Come on let’s lay down on the bed.” Malfoy said.

 

You lifted yourself off Malfoy and helped him get up. You staggered a little once he was on his two feet.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Malfoy worriedly wrapped his arms around your waist to help balance you.

 

“Yyeeeah.” You slurred. “It’ss probably from the fall. That’s all. It haass me a little disoriented.”

 

“Let’s lie you down.” Draco tried to help you to the satin sheets, but you fell aimlessly to the floor.

 

“Owwww!” you groaned. “Thaat hurt!”

 

“Maybe I should carry you there.” Malfoy suggested while helping you up.

 

“No. I can do it myselfff!” You said defiantly. You took a step or two and fell again, but Malfoy caught you before you hit the ground.

 

“Emerson, I think you’re drunk.” Malfoy claimed.

 

“Drunnnkkk! I baareelly ddrank aneeething.” You slurred.

 

“Actually you drank quite a bit. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let you drink so much.” He scooped you up in his arms despite your protest. He easily held you with one arm while he opened up the covers of the bed.

 

“But I’m not drunnnk!” You denied as he laid you in the bed. “I stthhwear.”

 

“Yes you are. I should have known you’re not a heavy drinker. I’m sorry.” Malfoy apologized as he tucked you under the blankets.

 

“I’mmm finnee, MALfoyyy.” You grumbled. “I’m jusss dizzy thatss aallll.” You gratefully laid your head down on the silk pillow.

 

“That is called the spins. You’re drunk.” Draco lay down next to you. “Do you feel like you need to throw up?” He asked concerned.

 

“No. I jusss waaaant to lie dooown.” You groaned into the pillow.

 

“Just go to sleep and you’ll feel better in the morning. I promise.”

 

“Okaayyy.” You snuggled into the bed. “Niight night.”

 

“Goodnight, Emerson.” Draco chuckled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have mentioned this before. I wrote this when I was about 15 years old. So sometimes when I'm editing chapters I'm just like "WHAT THE HELL DID I WRITE?" this is one of those chapters. hahhhahaha. Either way... I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	51. 51

You woke up the next morning feeling slightly disoriented. You opened your eyes to a dimly lit room. Slowly, you sat up in bed and looked over to Malfoy. He was sleeping silently with the blankets partially covering his body.

 

_What in the bloody hell happened last night?_

You placed your hand on your head. It was pounding.  

 

“Ugh!”

You groaned.

 

You decided to get out of bed and head to the restroom. You turned the sink faucet on. You cupped your hands underneath the running water and proceeded to drown your face in it. You groaned as you looked into the mirror. Your eyes were bloodshot, your hair a mess and your head continued to ache. You took out the hair tie and redid your hair. Upon doing so, you noticed several bruises along your arms.

 

“Bloody hell! What in the world happened last night?”

 

 You finished tying up your hair and examined the tiny purple bruises. You tried really hard to remember what you did last night. The last thing you clearly remember was Draco asking for a lap dance. After that, everything was a blank.

 

“Shit!” You cursed to yourself. “Why in the word did I drink last night?”

 

You were already drying your face with a small bath towel. This was the first time you have seriously drank alcohol. However, last night you were nervous around Malfoy. It was your guys first time alone as a couple. You weren’t sure what to expect. He bought you that lacey outfit and he kept talking as if he planned to have sex. It freaked you out.

 

Your head was still pounding away so you decided to take a shower hoping the warmth of the water would soothe the pain. Lazily, you pulled off your bottoms and slipped off your top. Right away, your chest got chills.

This was the first time you noticed your bra was missing. You stepped into the marble shower, and ran your head under the water trying to figure out why you weren’t wearing a bra. You didn’t remember taking it off.

 

_Did Malfoy take it off?_

You quietly wondered to yourself.

_Did we have sex?!_

 

Your eyes popped open in panic.

 

_I feel the same, but I wouldn’t know if I’m supposed to feel any different.  I obviously blacked out so…. would Malfoy take advantage of me in that situation?_

These questions ran through your head. You didn’t think Malfoy would do that to you without your consent, but then again you couldn’t remember a thing; however, it would explain the bruises.

 

“FUCK!” You cursed aloud.

 

This is exactly what you were afraid of. You were afraid that Malfoy was expecting to have sex last night and you drank your nerves away. You wrapped a towel around your body and dried your hair. You had to find out what happened and the only way to do that was to ask Malfoy. Your stomach turned at the thought. You weren’t sure what Malfoy was going to tell you. You entered the room and saw Draco setting plates in the corner on a dining table that wasn’t there last night.

 

“Hungry?” Malfoy asked.

 

You saw food appear on the plates and your cups fill with pumpkin juice.  


“Not really?” You headed to the bed and pulled out a trunk from underneath it.

Inside were clothes for Draco and you.

“My stomach feels queasy and I have this raging headache.” You said as you pulled out your clothes that Malfoy so conveniently thought up for you.

 

“You’re probably hung over. You were pretty drunk last night.” He walked to the nightstand on his side of the bed and pulled out a small white bottle. He opened it and gave you two small white pills. “It will get rid of your headache in no time. As for the queasiness you have to get some food into your stomach.” Draco handed you a glass of water.

 

“Thanks.” You gratefully swallowed the aspirin.

Instantly your headache ceased.

 

“Better?” He asked.

 

“Tons! What was that?”

 

“Aspirin. They’re magically enhanced to work faster.” He put the bottle away. “I use to get real bad headaches when I first started Hogwarts and Madam Pomphrey gave me those. One night after a crazy common room party, I had a pretty gnarly hangover, I took one of those and it was gone. They’re heavenly.”

 

“Yeah they are.” You agreed.

 

“Well I’ll take a shower while you get dress then we can have some breakfast.” Malfoy grabbed his clothes from the trunk.

 

“Umm Malfoy…” you hesitated, “I can’t find my bra. Any idea where it is?” You asked.

 

“It’s in here somewhere. You tossed it somewhere last night.” He replied casually before entering the restroom.

 

You felt slightly relieved that it was you that removed your bra, but it didn’t answer your other questions.

You waited for Malfoy to turn on the shower before starting to dress. You slipped off your towel and pulled on some knickers. You wiggled your way into black leggings. Next, you looked for your bra. It wasn’t under the bed, on the bed, or near the bed for that matter. You scanned the perimeter of the room and didn’t see it anywhere.

You sat there frustrated.

 

 You heard the shower turn off.

 

“Dammit! Where else can it be?”

 

You could hear Malfoy washing up in the sink. You knew you had about two minutes to find your bra before he walked out.

 

“Think Ella. Think! You checked everything besides… behind the bed!” You sprang to the top of the bed and checked behind the headboard. There you saw it between the wall and headboard just barely hanging. You reached your hand down but you couldn’t reach it.

 “Shit!”

You snatched your wand at your nightstand.

“Accio bra!”

The moment you shouted the words, you cursed yourself for not thinking of doing this before. It came zooming over the headboard and into your hand. Instantaneously, upon touching your bra you saw Malfoy and you sitting on a chair. You were sitting on top of him watching him as he unstrapped your bra and you removed it completely.

 

“What the bloody hell!” You dropped the bra.

“Oh, sorry!” 

 

Your head whipped around to where Malfoy was standing.

 

“Malfoy!” You exclaimed trying to frantically cover yourself.

 

“Sorry!” Draco shielded his eyes. “I thought you would be done getting dress by now.” He was standing in the doorway of the restroom now with his back facing you.

 

“No. It’s not your fault. I just,” you stumbled over your words as you hurriedly put on your bra. “Um… I was just… I’m sorry.” You finally hooked it on then slipped on your shirt.

“Alright. You’re good. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Malfoy finally turned around, “I should have checked if you were done before I came out.” He said as he went to the truck to grab his clothes. He casually slipped on a t-shirt and some trousers not minding at all that you were still in the room.

 

“No it wasn’t your fault. I just had trouble finding my bra.”

 

“Where was it at?”

 

“Behind the bed.” You explained.

Malfoy gave a silent nod as if saying, _oh._  

“Are you hungry now? It’s about breakfast time.”

 

“Yeah. I guess I can eat.” As you took a seat, opposite of Draco an image flashed in your head of him and you making out. “What the hell!”

 You jumped in your seat.

 

“What’s wrong?” Draco asked startled.

 

 You knew you had to ask Draco now. Your mind was trying to piece together what happened last night and there was no way you were going to find out unless he told you.

 

“Malfoy….” You spoke hesitantly.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked concern.

 

“No.” You sighed. “Well at least I don’t think so.”

 

“Emerson just tell me what’s going on.”

 

You were trying to figure out how to formulate your thoughts without accusing him of anything, but there was no way to beat around the bush. You had to be straightforward with him.

 

You sighed deeply.

“Malfoy, what happened last night?”

 

“What do you mean?” He looked at you curiously.

 

“I can’t remember a single thing from last night. The last thing I remember is you asking me for a lap dance then the next thing I know I’m waking up with a major headache and bruises all over my body.”

 

“You must have blacked out last night+. Emerson, you had a lot to drink. People blackout if they have too much alcohol.” He explained.

 

“I figured that much out. I’m just trying to figure out what happened between then and from when I woke up. My mind is trying to piece it all together, but it’s just freaking me out.”

 

“Well we were on the chair snogging and things got pretty heated. We fell backwards on the chair, which is probably how you got some of your bruises. You were trying to get into bed, but you fell down a couple of times before you finally let me help you. Once I got you in bed, you knocked out within minutes.”

He finished.

 

Malfoy was so casual about the whole situation. He didn’t realize that the whole thing had you in a frenzy and his behavior only made you panic more.

 

“That’s it?” You asked. “Nothing else happened?”

 

“Nope.” He shook his head.

 

“Oh…” You responded with an air of uncertainty.

 

You didn’t know how to feel about his story. The bruises added up but you weren’t really in the condition to disagree with him. He could have told you any story and you would have to believe it because you didn’t remember a thing.

 

“Emerson,” Malfoy eyed you curiously, “have you ever drank more than what you did last night?”

 

“I’ve had a shot here and there at parties but I’ve never had more than one in a night.” You admitted to him. “I’m not a huge fan of alcohol. I haven’t really tasted much that has tasted good to me. Last night was the first mixed drink I have ever had. It was really good and I just wanted to keep drinking and you kept giving them to me… and well I don’t know…” you trailed off. Your voice got quiet at the end. You buried your face into your plate trying to ignore Draco’s piercing eyes.

 

“I think I know.” Draco’s tone seemed a bit on the defensive side.

He didn’t sound angry, but he definitely was on edge.

 “You think I got you drunk and had sex with you. You think I took advantage of you knowing that you wouldn’t remember. That’s how you think you got all your bruises, don’t you?”

 

Malfoy hit the nail on the head. That’s exactly what you thought but you didn’t have the heart to tell him to his face. You remained silent giving Malfoy his answer.

 

“Wow, Emerson! I can’t believe you.” He sounded disappointed. “Out of all the people in this school I’d figure you would give me the benefit of the doubt. First of all girls throw themselves at me all the time. I definitely don’t need alcohol for a shag and two: I have much higher morals than that.”

 

You felt a tinge of guilt. You knew Malfoy was right. He didn’t need alcohol to have sex with anyone and that included you. If you wanted to have sex with him you would have already. The night in the common room between Harry and you, you decided that you wanted to make love with Harry. You were more than sure that that’s what you wanted, however, you had the vision of Draco and you knew you couldn’t continue with that image in your head

 

“And just to make things clear, I didn’t shove anything down your throat. You gratefully drank every last drop on your own.”

Again, Malfoy was right. You took every drink he gave you without hesitation. You could have stopped at any time but you didn’t. You kept drinking. You only accused Malfoy because you wanted to cover your own thoughts and behaviors.

 

“Malfoy, I’m sorry.” You blurted.

 

“Excuse me?” He looked at you surprise.

 

“I’m sorry I accused you of taking advantage of me. It’s just that I can’t really remember anything last night except bits and pieces and I freaked out. I didn’t know what to think.”

 

“Emerson, do you honestly think that I am that kind of person?”

 

“No, I don’t.” You answered truthfully.

 

“Then why with the assumptions?” He was sitting next to you now.

 

“You’re going to think I’m silly but last night I was really nervous.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Well it was our first time alone as an actual couple, and well you got me that outfit to wear and you were just so… _cocky_.” You sighed with exasperation. “I know what you’ve done with other girls and I just assumed since we are boyfriend and girlfriend now that I’m obligated to have sex with you. I mean that’s what couples do, right? The thought of it all just made me so nervous because you’re so experience and I’m not. I thought that if I kept drinking I would feel more confident and more relaxed about everything.”

“You hung your head shamelessly. You felt so stupid not that you said it aloud.

 

Draco wrapped his hand securely around your hand.

 

“Emerson, I have never forced anyone to have sex with me. I admit that I have initiated it about eighty percent of the time, but I have never made any girl do what she did not want to do. I know my ego can get in the way of that idea so I’m really sorry about making you feel that way. I didn’t mean to. This whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing is new to me, but regardless of that, you should never feel obligated to have sex with me, or do anything else with me, or anyone else for that matter. Boyfriend or not Emerson you are your own person and you make those choices on your own.”

 

“I know that. I guess my nerves just got the best of me,” You confessed.

 

“I’m really sorry for putting that kind of pressure on you. I never meant to. I hope you can forgive me.” Draco apologized with full sincerity.

 

“I hope you can forgive me for accusing you.”

“All is forgiven. Now come on.” Draco got up from the table to sit in his original chair. “Let’s forget about this, eat some breakfast and move on with the rest of the day.”

 

 


	52. 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An even longer chapter

 

**_[_ ** _Virgin just turned ~~17~~ and finally got some **hips ]**_

**_[_ ** _Hustlas on the block go **crazy** when you lick ya lips **]**_

**_[_ ** _They just want relations **]**_

**_[_ ** _They don't want ** ~~relationships~~ ]**_

Things went back to normal with Draco and you after the incident in the Room of Requirement, or at least as normal as things could be. No one knew you two were dating besides the trio, Ginny, the twins, and your boys. Everyone else was left in the dark. You weren’t ready to tell the others especially with the way Malfoy acted towards you while in public. He was still the smug, arrogant jerk that no one wanted to cross; however, as much as it bothered you, you ignored it. It’s not that you chose to, it was hard not to. Draco would do the tiniest things to make you stop being angry with him, such as sending you an owl in the middle of the day saying he was thinking of you or sneaking you a kiss between classes. He was so sweet when no one was around but as soon as there was a crowd, he was back to the same old Malfoy. You hated his double life. You hated your double life. Yet, it excited you all the same. You were sneaking around with Malfoy and it felt like something out of a movie. The bad boy that everyone wanted and the sweet innocent girl next door together sneaking around behind everyone’s back. It was the most cliché thing in the book, but the story could draw anyone in. The one thing you could not stand however was the girls! You knew girls flocked around him, but you have never realized how extreme it was until you started dating him.

 It was always _Draco this_ and _Malfoy that_. All of them batting their eyes and pouting their lips just for a glance from him. You wanted to curse them all to the deepest depths of hell. What made it worse was that Malfoy did nothing. He loved it. When you would confront him about it, he just said you were being silly and that he did it to make sure no one would catch on that you were dating. At first, you went along with it but now it itched at your skin. In all honesty, it made you feel insecure. Malfoy told you many times he only wanted to be with you and you wanted to believe it, but with all the girls around him all the time you were finding it harder to believe. Moreover, they always took time away from Malfoy and you spending time together. It has been weeks since the two of you spent time alone. It has been quick meetings in between classes and that was it. It was barely enough to have a conversation. You would snog and go to the next class.

Of course, you didn’t mind the snogging. Draco was one hell of a kisser, but you wanted a relationship with Malfoy, not a snogging buddy.

 

“Well, well, well what do we have here?”

Speaking of the devil.

“Emerson, Pothead, Weaselby, and the Mudblood.”

 

Draco really had a way with words. Hermione was use to the name-calling but it still ticked the rest of you off.

 

“Sit on it, Ferret.” Hermione smiled smugly.

 

Draco’s cheeks turned pink but he quickly recovered with a smirk.

“I do believe what you griffin fags are doing is against the rules.”

 

“What? Studying? I wish.” Ron murmured.

 

“How daft are you Weasel? You’re not supposed to be in a group of more than three.”

 

“Seriously, Malfoy? We’re studying in the library. What can we possibly be up to?” Harry was trying his best to stay calm. His tone was timid but still a bit shaky. He knew better to tick off Malfoy especially since he was part of Umbridge’s Inquisitor Squad.

 

“I can just give the lot of you detention.” Draco pulled out parchment and a quill.

 

“No need for that Malfoy.” You gathered your schoolbooks. “I’ll go study elsewhere.”

 

“No, Fey. I’ll go.” Harry stood up with his things. “I have something to do anyways.”

 

“Are you sure, Harry?” You asked him. “I really don’t mind.”  


“Yeah. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Malfoy watched Potter walk out of the library with a smug look on his face.

“I thought you would see it my way.” He ripped the parchment, put it face down on the table, and walked away without another word.

 

“That guy is unbelievable!” You said with exasperation.

 

“I don’t know how you put up with him, Ella. He’s such an arse.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry Ron. He’s pretty nice when he’s not being an arse.”

 

Ron gave you a look of disbelief. You couldn’t blame him. He never really seen Malfoy behave civil. He only had the word of Harry, Hermione, and yours. Of course, Hermione and Harry believed he wouldn’t behave so well around them if you were not part of the picture. It was probably true. You grabbed the piece of parchment Draco left behind out of curiosity.

 

It read,

_Meet me in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom_

“See Ron he wasn’t going to give us detention after all.” You handed the note to him.

 

 Hermione examined it as well.

“It’s probably because he knew one of us would leave.”

 

“Very true.” You gathered your schoolbooks once more.

 

“What do you think he wants?” Hermione asked.

 

“I don’t know but I want an apology. I’ll catch you two later.”

 

**Everybody’s talkin about how _much_ that girl done ** _changed_

**Can't _quite_ put your finger on it but you _feel_ it's ** _strange_

**Like it's _fire_ in your ** _veins_

You walked into Moaning Myrtle’s restroom hoping to see Draco. You hated being in here. Myrtle was such a pain in the ass. The only reason you would ever come in here if it were an absolute emergency. Luckily, Myrtle seemed to be in her U-bend. You sat against the wall between the sinks waiting for Malfoy to arrive. Your eyes slowly closed. You didn’t realize how tired you were. Slowly, you drifted off…

 

_“We need to find her.” There was a tall, thin, figure hidden in the shadows. There he stood with his long, snake like fingers, wand in hand, projecting images in the air. He was scanning through pictures of people, as if trying to find someone familiar._

_“But My Lord, it’s been noted that she’s been dead for fifteen years now.” Another figure was lingering in the shadows. He was tall and wore a cloak, but a shimmer of his blonde hair reflected from the illumination of the pictures in mid-air._

_“Are you questioning my intelligence?” The other man asked in a daring tone._

_“No My Lord, I’m sorry. How do you know she’s alive?”_

_“If she was dead there would be some record of it. I had the ministry searched. She’s only presumed dead. Not even a tombstone.” The man continued to search through the pictures. “Her death was staged. She lives but under a different name. I’m sure that old man has her face cloaked from me.”_

_The man stepped out of the shadows just enough to expose his face. He had snake like eyes, slits for a nose, and grey scaly skin. This was no ordinary man. It was…_

“Emerson, wake up.” You heard Malfoy’s voice. He was lightly tapping your cheek. “Wake up.”

 

Your eyes fluttered open. Draco was kneeling in front of you.

 

“Malfoy?” You looked at him confused.

 

 “Are you okay? You seem troubled.” Malfoy asked concern.

 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a weird dream.”

 

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

“No. It’s okay. What took you so long?”

 

“I’m sorry.” Malfoy stood up. “I ran into some first years, I had to give them detention.” He helped you up.

 

“Why are you such a prat, Malfoy? It’s bad enough that their first year is probably going to be the worse year at Hogwarts, but you have to throw detention on tap of that too?”

 

“Look it’s complicated, okay?” He stepped away.

 

“What’s so complicated about not being an asshole?”

 

“You know what? Never mind.” Malfoy stormed out restroom.

 

You stood there for a second debating whether to go after him. This was the first time you were alone with Malfoy in about three weeks. You didn’t want to spend it fighting.

 

“Malfoy, wait!” You rushed out the door. You saw his platinum blonde hair disappear around the corridor. You ran to catch up with him.

“Malfoy!” you called out. “Wait! Come back please!”

 He was already down the first flight of stairs. You skipped down the stairs to catch up with him. “Malfoy, stop please!” You begged as he rounded for the next set of stairs. You reached the bottom and looked over the railing, but didn’t see him.  
“Where did he go?”

You wondered to yourself.

 

Just then, you felt cold hands wrap around you and drag you down a dark corridor. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out whom it was that grabbed you.

 

“Malfoy let me go.” You struggled against him.

 

 He threw you against the wall.

 

“What did you say?” He pressed you into a corner.

 

“I said let me go!” You spat with anger.

 

“And if I don’t?” A single finger traced your jaw line.

 

“I’ll scream.” You glared straight into his eyes.

 

Malfoy’s finger came to rest at your lips. His grey orbs pierced into yours. He moved his lips closer to yours. Your heart raced with anger and anticipation. Just when you thought Malfoy was going to kiss you he swiftly moved his lips to your ear.

 

“I dare you to.” He whispered harshly.

 

He returned to his original position and stared coldly into your eyes. It was scary. He never looked at you like this before. You almost saw hatred in his eyes. You went to open your mouth, but before you even had a chance to take a breath, his cold, thin, and mobile lips crashed with yours. Your defenses fell right away. Quickly, you responded to the lustful act. His hands were roaming all over your body turning you on. Draco had one arm tucked under your leg well the other pinned your arms against the stone cold wall. He had his mouth sucking away at your neck. The pleasure was unbearable. It was driving you mad. Malfoy tucked your other leg under his arm. He had you completely pinned against the wall and him now. He unlocked his lips from your neck and slipped off your sweater. You untied Malfoy’s robe and let it hit the floor. Your lips were joined with his again as Malfoy carried you away from the wall and further down the corridor. You heard a door swing open and the next thing you knew Malfoy was placing you on a counter. He wasted no time with unbuttoning your shirt and his. You admired his gorgeous body. You’ve seen Malfoy with his shirt off numerous times, and each time you could not help but marvel over it.

He removed you from the counter and laid you down on a bench. He pulled your skirt down with ease then pulled your shorts down just the same. You watched as Malfoy pulled his pants off. You were able to see his arousal through his boxer briefs. It turned you on just thinking about it. You blushed and Malfoy smirked. He climbed on top of you slowly rubbing his groin into yours. As he did this, he began to nibble and suck on your collarbone. The pleasure was unbearable. A powerful moan escaped your throat. It was then you realized what Malfoy and you were doing.

The both of you were practically naked and ready to go all the way. Your senses were sharp as he trailed kisses down your stomach. Any moment now it would be over. Malfoy and you will be physically joined together. You watched him as he reached the lining of your underwear. He played with them with his lips. Nervously, you watched as Draco reached his hands up and hooked his fingers around them. He looked at you with a smirk. He almost looked proud with how far he has gotten. You stared expressionless back at him. Instantly, his smirk fell from his face.

 

“You okay?”

You opened your mouth to speak, but you were too nervous so you just shook your head no. His hands fell from your hips.

“Do you want to stop?”

 

Silently, you nodded yes.

 

“Okay.” Malfoy replied with slight frustration.

 

He silently gathered his clothes. You sat up from the bench and recollected your thoughts. You were seconds away from going all the way with Malfoy. You watched him as he dressed himself. He looked so upset. Was he upset with you? Once dressed, Malfoy grabbed your clothes and handed them to you.

 

 “Here.” He held them out in front of you.

 

You took them from him and quietly got dressed.

 

“Ready?” Malfoy asked.

 

You nodded yes.

 

“Let’s go.” Malfoy walked to the door. He slowly cracked it open and peaked around the corner. “It’s clear.”

 

Instead of following his lead, you grabbed him by the waistband and pulled him back into the unknown room. Malfoy grunted. He stepped back into the room.

 

“What?” he asked rather abruptly.

 

It threw you off guard but you didn’t want this to anger you. This situation was already too sensitive.

 

“I’m sorry.” You blurted out.

 

“Excuse me?” Draco looked quizzical.

 

You took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry.”

You repeated.

 

“For what?” He sounded confused.

 

He sounded as if nothing just happened right now. As if the two of you weren’t close to being naked and about to have sex in this giant looking locker room. You sat down staring at him dumb founded. Has he done this so often that he was clueless to what just occurred?

 

 You took another deep breath.

“I’m sorry for all of this.”

You gestured to yours and his disheveled bodies.

 

“Oh!” Malfoy exclaimed as realization struck him.

 It was his turn to take a deep breath.

“Look Emerson,” He sat next to you. “Don’t be sorry. You have no reason to be.”

He tried to comfort you.

 

“What do you mean? I’m the one who started all of this. I’m the one who stopped it and now you’re mad at me.”

 

“Emerson, I’m not mad at you.”

 

“Then why are you so quiet and unresponsive?”

 

Malfoy took another deep breath.

“I’m sorry for acting that way. It’s just that my hormones got riled up and I didn’t get a chance to relieve them.”

 

You went to interject.

 

“Which isn’t your fault.” He continued. “I don’t mind at all that you want to stop. It’s just that my body and mind need time to relax and cool off. I didn’t mean to come off mad. I just need to recollect my thoughts.”

 

“But I feel so bad. I mean we were so close. I pursued this. It’s not like me.” You confessed.

 

“Emerson, we’re teenagers. Things like this happen every day around Hogwarts castle. For blimey sakes Weasley and Granger do this.”

 

“Ron and Hermione?!” You said surprised. “Sex? Ron and Hermione? No way.”

You knew they snogged here and there, but sex. Not Hermione. There was no way she did that. You loved Hermione but sex seemed so beyond her. She was too good for that.

 “Shut up, Malfoy. Ron and Hermione do not have sex.”

 

“Oh, yes they do.” Malfoy’s tone was half disgusted and half amused with your reaction. “I can tell these things.”

 

“How?”

 

“Well haven’t you notice that she’s not as uptight as she use to be. She and Ron are a lot more playful with one another and the both have very noticeable sex hair.”

 

“That doesn’t mean they have sex though.” You defended your friends.

 

“After being out with Weasley does Granger ever shower right away?” He questioned.

 

Now that you thought about it she did time from time shower after seeing Ron, but you still didn’t believe this was because they just had sex.

 

“Still don’t believe me, huh?”

 

“Nope.” You shook your head.

 

“Ask her then.” He challenged you.

 

“I will.” You were determined to prove him wrong.

 

Your best friend wouldn’t have sex and not tell you about it. You two told each other almost everything. At least when it came to stuff like this.

“Humph.” You grunted.

 

Malfoy laughed.

“You’re really thinking about it now aren’t you?”

 

“Yes! I want to know now!”

 

“Come on lets go.” He chuckled.

 

You frowned.

 

“What’s wrong?” Malfoy asked taking notice.

 

“I know this sounds lame but we haven’t spent any time together. I hate that I can’t see you whenever I want” You admitted to him.

“Actually before all of this happened I was going to invite you to a party tonight. It’s going to be in the dungeons. Do you want to go?”

 

“Sure why not.” You accepted the invitation. “Are we going together or how is this going to work?”

 

“While I’d figure we can meet there, sneak off unnoticed and maybe head to the clearing or something. There isn’t any classes tomorrow so we can spend some time together.”

 

“Can I invite my friends?”

 

“You can invite whoever you want. It’s a party.”

 

“Cool.” You smiled.

 

“We should get going. I still have one class left for the day.”

 

_The block is **packed**_

_Baby got an **attitude** and **proud** to holla back_

_Mama's givin advice but she ** ~~aint~~** tryin to hear that_

You arrived in the common room to see Harry sitting by the fire. It almost looked like he was talking to it.

“Harry?”

The moment you called his name the fire mellowed out than burst into flames again.

 

“Oh, um, hey Fey.” He fumbled his words. “When did you get here?”

He asked nervously.

 

“Just now. Were you talking to someone?” You asked.

 

“Oh, just myself.”

 

“You were talking to yourself into the fire?” You said skeptically.

 

“Um yeah something like that.”

 

“Why?” You looked at him strangely.

Harry stared at you searching for an answer.

“Never mind. Forget I asked.” You knew you weren’t going to get the truth, so you figured you save him the trouble of searching for an answer.

 

He took a sigh of relief.

“Did you just get back from the library?” He changed the subject.

“No. I met up with Malfoy.” You took a seat next to him.

 

“How’d that go?”

 

“Well we fought. Nothing new and then invited me to a party tonight. Do you want to go?”

 

“In the dungeons?” He asked.

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“Sure. I’ll go.”

 

“Really?”

You were surprised.

 

 It wasn’t like Harry to accept a party invitation that wasn’t in the common room. It was rare he said yes. You only invited him out of consideration.

 

“Yeah. It sounds fun. I’m not doing anything tonight and it’s the weekend so might as well.”

 

“Brilliant! Well I’m going to go get ready.” You stood up. “By any chance do you know if Hermione is upstairs?”

 

“No. She’s probably still in the library with Ron. I haven’t seen them come in.”

 

“Oh okay. Well I’ll meet you down here in about an hour or so. We can go eat dinner and then head to the party?”

 

“Sounds good to me. See you in a bit.”

 

 

**_[_ ** _Take a **deep** breath **]**_

**_[_ ** _And **think** before you let it go **]**_

You were getting out of the shower when Hermione walked into the dorm room.

 

“Hey how’d things go with Malfoy?” She asked as she put away her schoolbooks.

 

“Alright I guess.” You sat on your bed with just a towel wrapped around your body. “Hermione, can I talk to you about something.”

You figured now was a better time than any to tell Hermione what has been on your mind.

 

“Sure. Is everything okay?” She sat down next to you.

 

“Yeah, I guess so. I have to ask you something and there really isn’t an easy way to go about this.” You warned her.

She nodded her head acknowledging that she was prepared.

 

“Well, um…” you stammered.

 

“Come on, El. You know you can ask me.” Hermione reassured you.

 

“Have you and Ron had sex?” You spat.

 

Both Hermione and you blushed.

 

“I was not expecting that.” She spoke quietly. Hermione took a deep breath. “Why do you ask?”

 

You looked her in the eyes hoping she would be able to read you without having to actually say anything. Her eyes widened.

 “Did you and Malfoy have…” her hand shot over her mouth.

 

“We didn’t have sex.” You cleared up for her.

 

Her hand fell.

 

“But we were close.”

 

“What happened?” She asked.

 

“Well we fought like we usually do, snogged as always, and next thing I knew he was laying me down on a bench and we were both down to our knickers. That’s the short version.”

 

“Oh dear.” Hermione blushed.

 So did you.

“And you stopped him?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“Are you okay? Do you feel alright?”

 

“Besides being extremely confused, yes. I was about to have sex with him. I would have done it too if Malfoy didn’t ask me if I wanted to stop.” You explained. “I was so turned on Hermione that I didn’t realize what I was doing. His kiss, his touch… everything felt so good!” You reminisce as you told her.

The way his icy lips trailed down your stomach or his cold hands groped your body. It was turning you on just thinking about it. You looked at Hermione with desperation.

“’Mione, I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Can I give you some advice?”

 

“Please do!”

 

“Don’t give into Malfoy. He has a reputation that precedes him. Wait until you know it’s right and with the right person. I wish I did…” she trailed off.

 

Your jaw fell slightly.

 

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

 

“Yes I am.” She turned red.

 

“With Ron?”

 

“Yes, but he wasn’t my first.” You were about to ask her who, but she beat you to the punch. “It was Viktor.”

 

“Krum!” You exclaimed. “When?!”

 

“Do you remember at the Yule Ball last year after Ron and I had that huge row?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I was extremely upset so I went to go see Viktor. We talked about the row and he kissed me, and well… the rest just kind of happened.” Hermione’s cheeks were blazing red.

 

“Does Ron know?”

 

“Oh bloody hell no!” She belched. “I wouldn’t dare tell him. I’ve been meaning to tell you for the longest time, but I was scared you would think of me differently.” She confessed.

 

“Hermione, I would never. You’re my best friend.”

 

“I know. It was silly of me. I think that’s why I was so upset about the whole thing with Harry and you. It was more me feeling guilty for not telling you then you not telling me. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. That was a while ago.” You sat there thinking while pulling the towel off your head. “Do you regret it Hermione? You and Krum?” You asked.

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Viktor is a brilliant man. He’s sweet, charming and handsome. He took care of me. He made sure I was comfortable and asked permission before he did anything. The whole thing was sweet and passionate. For that reason, I don’t regret it. Not one single bit, but it felt nothing like it my first time with Ronald. With Ron, it’s love. Viktor… a part of me feels like I did it out of spite to get back at Ron.”

 

You took in Hermione words. Love… her and Ron loved each other. You didn’t love Malfoy and he didn’t love you. You loved Harry and yet you weren’t able to follow through; however, with Malfoy you got almost just as far. Your brain wasn’t making any sense to you.

 

“Hermione, I need to tell you something.”

 

She sat patiently waiting for you to continue.

 

“That night in the common room with Harry… I was ready to make love with him. There was no doubt in my mind that it was exactly what I wanted, but for whatever reason when I looked up at Harry on top of me and I saw Malfoy. I was so freaked out that I had Harry stop. I just couldn’t continue after that.

 

“That’s strange.”

 

“What makes it even stranger was that I wasn’t even talking to Malfoy at that point. I’ve been trying to figure out what it meant. I thought that maybe I subconsciously had Malfoy on my mind or it meant that it wasn’t the right time for Harry and me. Then another part of me thinks that it meant that my first time is supposed to be with Malfoy.”

 

“Maybe… maybe it means deep down inside you didn’t want to do it with Harry. Considering what happened afterwards maybe a part of you knew it wasn’t the right time and that was the only way your brain was able to tell you.”

 

“How do you know when it’s right Hermione?” You asked her hoping for a clear answer for your continuous thoughts.

 

“When you’re ready.” She replied. “It may have not been special with Viktor like it is with Ron, but it didn’t feel wrong. He made feel safe and he showed that he cared about me.”

 

You nodded your head in understanding. It wasn’t the answer you were looking for, but you welcomed whatever advice given to you. You got up from the bed and started getting dressed.

 

“Are you okay?” She asked getting up as well.

 

“I’m fine. Just thinking that’s all.”

 

Hermione smiled at you and walked into the restroom. You heard her turn on the shower. As you got dressed, you tried to put your thoughts together. You wanted to wait until you were married to have sex because you knew it would be about love. However, you were also aware of the fact that that might not happen. When you were ready to make love with Harry, you were fine with the fact that you weren’t married. You knew you loved him and he loved you but that stupid vision of you and Draco ruined everything.

Why did you have a vision of Draco and you having sex? Not only that, but it seemed like you enjoyed it very much. Maybe it was a hint of the future, or maybe it was what you really wanted deep down inside. Maybe you wanted to make love with Draco and you didn’t know it yet. Perhaps, it was just hormones. You had to admit Draco had a way with his hands, his lips, and just quite the rest of his body. Looking at him alone made you all hot and bothered.

 

“Where are you going dressed like that?” Hermione voice interrupted your thoughts.

 

“Malfoy invited me to a party. You want to go? Harry is going.”

 

“Really? Harry?”

 

“Yeah I know. I was surprised too.”

 

“Sounds fun, but I think I’ll pass. Ron is taking me out on a date.” She smiled.

 

“That’s sweet. What are you guys going to do?”

 

“I’m not really sure yet. We’d figure we would sneak off after dinner that way Umbridge doesn’t suspect anything crazy if we don’t show up.”

 

“That’s what Harry and I are doing too.” You told her as you finished your last minute touches to your outfit for the night.

 

“You’re not going to dinner like that are you?” Hermione asked.

 

“No, of course not. I’m going to throw some clothes over this. I’ll get detention for violating the dress code. Umbridge is already on my ass about that since I don’t like to wear the skirts.”

 

“Not only will you be breaking the dress code, but you’ll be breaking some necks too.” She laughed.

 

“Thanks Hermione!” you smiled. “That’s the plan. I want to get Malfoy jealous. I know its immature but I’m tired of all these girls hanging all over him and I want to give him a taste of his own medicine.”

 

“Oh he’ll be getting a spoonful of it when the guys see you like that.” Hermione commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics
> 
> Lyfe Jennings- S.E.X
> 
> -  
> I think I'll be able to update another one tomorrow. My head hurts from being at the library for too long.  
> Enjoy!


	53. 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Update a few hrs later) Ughhh... I'm rereading through the chapter and i messed my povs up so bad. The library was closing and I had to rush editing towards the end. Sorry!!!! And it takes forever to try and fix it on my phone. I annoy myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up. I switch p.o.v in the middle of the chapter.

**_[_ ** _All night show with just **you** and the ~~crowd~~ **]**  
**[** Doin' tricks you never seen **]**_

The party in the dungeons was going strong. As you danced with Harry, you looked around for Malfoy. You’ve been here for about an hour now and haven’t seen him once. It was frustrating. You were having a great time with Harry, but you couldn’t help but think that Draco was up to no good. Harry could tell something was bothering you.

 

“What’s wrong, Fey?”

 

“Malfoy.” You sighed. “We were going to try to spend some time together tonight, but I don’t see him and I can’t help but think-“

 

“That he’s off with some other girl.” Harry finished.

 

“Exactly.”

 

“I’m sure he just hasn’t showed up yet. He’s probably caught up with something.” Harry tried to reassure you; however, it didn’t work. Just then you saw Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in your year, emerge from a dark corner together.

 

“I highly doubt that.” You motioned your head to the disheveled looking couple. Harry looked at you sympathetically.

 

“Look there’s Ginny and the Twins. Let’s go talk to them.” He grabbed your hand.

 

“I think I’m going to grab some punch. Do you want some?” You asked him.

 

“No thank you. Did you want me to come with you?”

 

“It’s okay Harry.” You shook his hand from yours. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

 

Harry smiled and the two of you headed in opposite directions. You reached the punch table and gratefully scooped some into a goblet. You were parched. As you leaned against the wall with your drink, you silently watched Draco and Daphne from afar. They danced close together. Daphne was running her hands all over Malfoy and he did nothing to stop it. He just pulled her in closer and smirked. You went to grab more punch as your eyes lingered on them. Malfoy bent his head low and whispered into her ear. She smiled at him then turned her back towards him and continued to dance. Another cup of punch went down your throat as you watched Draco work his way to the floor with Daphne in pursuit. You could tell he was testing her as you did him the night of the Welcome Back dance. You could tell she was struggling dancing so low to the ground. The dress she was wearing was skintight and her stiletto heels were no help. Slowly she moved her way back up with Draco right behind her. You could tell that he was not impressed but they continued to dance. You poured another cup as you watched them until the end of the song. Malfoy, obviously no longer interested in Greengrass, moved on to the next girl that was ready to pounce on him. It was another Slytherin. She was in her 7th year, about 5’7”, and very attractive. She was thin but had an athletic curvy built with long auburn, wavy hair that fell half way down her back. Any guy would give her a double take. Miles was her name. Jennifer Miles. You’ve seen her around before, but since she was older you would have never thought she would be interested in Malfoy.

You watched her as she began to run her slender fingers over his clothed chest. The rage and envy built up inside you. Oh, you we’re going to make Malfoy pay for this.

 

“Emerson, is that you?”

 

You broke your gaze to see who addressed you.

 

“Hey Zabini.” You said non-chantingly.

 

You did not care for him. Besides the one incident earlier in the year, Zabini never bothered you but he was just another typical, smug and arrogant Slytherin.

 

“Damn Emerson. I didn’t realize you how well you cleaned up.” He examined you.

 

“Uh... thanks.” You weren’t sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

 

“Look. You want to dance?” He asked bluntly.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do you want to dance?” He asked again.

 

“You want to dance with me?” You raised your brows at him.

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

It wasn’t the most flattering way to be asked to dance, but watching Malfoy dance with Miles was pissing you off.

 

_Two can play this game._

“Sure, why not.” You took one last gulp of your drink and took Zabini to the middle of the dance floor.

 

Zabini wasted no time pulling you close. You always considered Zabini a pretty handsome bloke. He was tall, dark and handsome and it turned out he wasn’t too bad of a dancer either. He moved accordingly to the music and he led which was a nice change. You usually had to lead.

As you danced you looked across the room at Malfoy there he was dancing with different girl. You watched him as he placed his hands on her hips. Zabini held your hands as the both of you danced. You moved them to your hips. You were going to match every move Malfoy made. Zabini didn’t seem to mind.

A slower song came on and the both of you slowed your bodies down. As you took another glance towards Malfoy, his eyes locked with yours. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw whom you were dancing with but he quickly recovered with a smirk. You knew he wasn’t pleased. He spun the girl who he was with around so he could get a better look at you. He looked intrigued. You turned around to give him a better look. You wrapped your arms around Zabini and slowly swayed your hips. You wanted him to know what he was missing.

 

“Damn babe you can move!” Zabini commented. He had small beads of sweat on his forehead.

 

“What’s the matter Zabini? Having trouble keeping up?” You played with him.

 

“Emerson, please. I can handle you no problem.” He snaked his arm around your waist. You knew Malfoy was watching. You could feel his eyes burning through the back of your head. “I’d just prefer to dance another way if you know what I mean.” He licked his lips.

 

“Is that so?” You pressed your body into him. You knew this would drive Malfoy crazy. Zabini swung you around to face away from him. You made your way down to the floor being sure to keep eye contact with Malfoy. As you moved your way back up Zabini, Malfoy had changed dance partners again. It was obvious he was trying to get you jealous but it wasn’t working. Not anymore anyways.

You had turned the tables. Draco was jealous now. It was driving him mad that you were dancing with Zabini. In fact, it didn’t have to be Zabini. He would be jealous over any guy. You were his girlfriend. As far as he was concerned, you shouldn’t be dancing with anyone but him. He didn’t have to tell you that for you to know. You always knew Malfoy to be a possessive person.

 

“So what do you say?” Zabini hands settled on your rear as you turned back around to face him. In any other case, you would have cursed him already, but you had a show to put on.

“Wanna get out of here?” He whispered in your ear.

 

“Zabini I’m flattered.” A single finger played with his lips.

 

“But?”

**_[Imagine_** _if there was a million me's_  
Talkin' **sexy** to you like that  
You think you ~~can~~ **handle** , boy **]**

 

Malfoy was dancing with Miles when he noticed Emerson leading someone to the dance floor. He must admit it took him a minute or two before he realized it was she. She was looking good. Actually, good was an understatement. _Bloody Hell_ would appropriately describe what was going through his head right now. Her hair was lightly curled and had light make up on. Just the way he liked it.

 He abandoned Miles and began to move closer to get a better look. On the way, another girl caught hold of him. He didn’t know who she was but she was a good-looking gal so he allowed her to dance. Malfoy looked over her shoulder to catch a glance at Emerson. It was then that he and her locked eyes. Her smirk told him she was doing this on purpose. Malfoy’s gaze traveled to whom she was dancing with. His eyes narrowed instantly. He couldn’t believe that she was dancing with Zabini. This wasn’t going to end well.

 Malfoy plastered a smirk on his face and spun whom he was dancing with to face the opposite way of him. He wanted to be able to watch Ella without this girl trying to fight for his attention. He examined her up and down. She had a black ribbed tank on with a dark denim vest. She wore light denim shorts with rips that sat right below her waist exposing her stomach just slightly and to finish her outfit she wore chestnut cowboy boots.

_Oh, man!_

Draco groaned.

 

 He was sure you have been getting double takes all night. He continued to watch her as she wrapped her arms around Zabini’s neck. Teasingly, she swayed her hips at him. Malfoy’s gripped on the mystery girl’s hips tightened. Those weren’t ordinary shorts. Emerson was wearing daisy dukes and they were just long enough to cover her rear end.

 

Malfoy knew at this moment that she came here with a purpose.

 

Draco observed Blaise snaked his arm around Ella’s waist. He knew what he was doing. He’s done it so many times before. Zabini was trying to get Emerson to leave with him, but Malfoy knew she wouldn’t dare leave with him. She wasn’t like that. Then again, it was obvious she had an agenda and whatever it was Malfoy was going to put it to a stop.

 

Zabini’s hands crept down Emerson’s sides and settled on her rear.

That was enough for Malfoy. No one touched his girl.

He abandoned the girl he was dancing with and went straight for his fellow Slytherin and girlfriend.

 

Ella ran a finger across Blaise’s full lips.

 

“I’m flattered Zabini.”

 

Malfoy heard her as he approached them.

 

“But…” Zabini pulled her close.

 

“But…” She began to reply, but was stopped as Malfoy took a hold of her arm and yanked her away from Zabini.

 

“But I think she’s out of your league.” Malfoy firmly told Zabini.

 

“Piss off, Malfoy. I got to her first.” He reached for Emerson’s hand, but Malfoy brushed it away before he even had a chance to touch her.

 

“Zabini, I think it’s time for you to call it a night.”

It came out more of a demand than a suggestion.

 

“That’s exactly what Zabini and I were doing.” Ella gave Draco a playful smirk. “Zabini convinced me that we would have fun dancing elsewhere than this dank old dungeon.” She gave Zabini a wink.

 

“See Malfoy? She wants leave with me.” Zabini smiled smugly.

 

“She doesn’t know what she wants.” Malfoy pulled Emerson behind me.

The hell she was going anywhere with him.

 

“Actually, I think she made it quite clear that she wanted to leave with him isn’t that right, Emerson?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” You provoked the situation.

 

Malfoy shot you a glare that read _shut the hell up._

 

“Like I said Zabini,” his attention was back on the other Slytherin, “I think it’s time you call it a night. Alone.” Draco finalized.

 

“And if I don’t?” Zabini squared up with Malfoy.

 

"Do you really want to find out?” Malfoy threatened. “Do you really want to find out what I am capable of?”

 

“I see.” Zabini took a step back.

Malfoy didn’t say a word. He knew Zabini knew exactly what he meant.

“Alright. If that’s how you want it to be then fine.”

Without another word, Zabini turned and walked away.

 

Malfoy watched Zabini leave the party. He felt a bit guilty about the situation. His anger and jealousy definitely got the best of him. Malfoy and Zabini were good friends, but he knew things weren’t going to be the same after this.  All of this over a girl, but not just any girl to Malfoy. His girl.

 

“You!” Malfoy turned to Emerson.

 

 “Me?” She smiled sweetly.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me.” Draco sneered at her.

 

“Me? Play dumb? Now why would I do that?” She feigned innocence by batting her eyes.

 

“What in the bloody hell were you doing with Zabini?” Malfoy pulled Emerson closer to him to avert any attention they may had drawn towards them.

 

“Dancing. What did it look like we were doing?” She replied matter of fact.

 

“Don’t get smart with me.”

 

“If I had to guess, Malfoy, I’d say you were jealous.” She teased me.

 

“Jealous? I’m not jealous.”

 

“You know Malfoy if you wanted to dance with me all you had to do was ask.” Emerson wrapped her arms around Malfoy’s neck. “There was no need to cause a scene over little old me.”

She began to swing her hips to the music.

 

_So let me drive **my body** around **ya  
** I bet **you** know what I **mean**_

 

“Scene?!” Malfoy grabbed her hips and tugged them close to him.

His sudden movement caught her off guard and caused Emerson to yelp a little.

“Zabini was trying to get you to leave with him.”

 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Emerson recovered and continued to dance.

 

“Everything.” Malfoy growled.

 

“Like you have never done it before?” She stabbed Malfoy in the chest with her finger.

 

She had him there. Of course, Malfoy had done it before. He has done in numerous times to girls including Emerson herself. However, this was different. He had never taken home anyone’s girlfriend. Although, it wasn’t as if Zabini knew that Malfoy and Emerson were dating so it wasn’t his fault, but it was beside the point.

 

“That’s not the point Emerson. This is different.”

 

“And what’s so different about it?” As they discussed the matter, Emerson and Malfoy moved across the floor. “He was only trying to get me to leave the party to go shag. Didn’t you do that with me? Doesn’t sound very different.” She shrugged to show Malfoy that he was clearly over reacting.

 

“You’re my girlfriend.” Malfoy stated. “You don’t leave with anyone unless it’s with me.” He proclaimed as if this was obvious.

 

_Cause you know that I can **make** you  believe  
In **~~love~~** and ** sex** and **magic**_

 

Emerson laughed.

“Oh so now I’m your girlfriend.” She chided. “You know what? Zabini seemed pretty upset maybe we should go tell him that. I’m sure he’ll understand.” Emerson turned to leave, but Malfoy grabbed her before she could get very far.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Malfoy took Emerson by the waist and pulled her into a hidden corner.

 

“Oh is that right?” She smirked.

 

“You’re going to stay right here with me.” He cornered her.

 

“Tell me, Malfoy.” Emerson’s entire demeanor changed.

She took Malfoy by his collar and pulled him closer to her. Her voice was low and her eyes were dark.

 

 “What were you doing with Greengrass?” She began unbuttoning Malfoy’s shirt.

 

“Nothing.” Malfoy responded truthfully.

 

“Don’t lie to me Malfoy.” Emerson slipped off her denim vest. “Did she let you touch her like this?”

She took Malfoy’s hands and linked them with hers. Slowly, she ran his hands down her body.

 

“Yes.” Malfoy admitted.

 

“Oh she did, did she?” Emerson abandoned Malfoy’s hands at her hips. “Well did she touch you like this?” She lightly ran her fingers over his neck giving him an erotic tickle.

 

“Yes.” Malfoy replied while taking hold of Emerson and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around him and Malfoy pinned her against the wall.

 

Emerson leaned in and brought her lips to Malfoy’s ear.

“Did she kiss you like this?” Her lips wrapped around his earlobe and sucked on in. She swirled her tongue around it before slowly pulling away while dragging it between her teeth.

 

“Yes.” He confessed as goosebumps crawled up and down his skin.

 

**_[_ ** _Your touch is so **magic** to me **]**_

**_[_ ** _The **strangest things** can happen **]**_

 

It was true that Greengrass did all these things but Malfoy didn’t do anything to her. He didn’t let her kiss him on the lips or anything else. Malfoy let Greengrass tease herself into thinking that he was into her. When Greengrass reach for his belt, he suggested that they go dance and save the “real fun” for later. Greengrass was pleased with the idea and led Malfoy back to the dance floor.

 

It was clear that Emerson was upset upon hearing Malfoy’s confession, but she managed a smirk.

 

“I bet she didn’t make you feel like this though?”

 

She went straight to Malfoy’s neck and peppered kisses along it. Carefully she engulfed his Adam’s apple and gently sucked on it.

Malfoy released an uncontrollable moan. Emerson smirked against his skin.

 

Of course, Greengrass didn’t have this effect on Malfoy. In fact, no girl has been able to until Ella came long. She was the only girl that could get Malfoy’s gears turning with the simplest touch.

 

“I guess that’s a no.” She smiled proudly.

 

“Emerson I,”

 

Malfoy was going to apologize to her but before he even had a chance, Emerson was attacking his Adam’s apple again. Draco’s fingers dug into her hips lost in pleasure.

She began to attack his lips. Without missing a beat, Malfoy was kissing her back.

This was one of Malfoy’s favorite thing to do… kissing Emerson. It made him feel like he was a good person. It sounded strange, but he knew deep down that she had no business with him. They were complete opposites but when she kissed him… When she kissed him… it made him believe that she didn’t want to be anywhere else except with him.

 

_If I give you my squeeze  
And I need you to **push** it right **back**_

 

Malfoy’s skillful tongue glided against her causing her to moan.

 

_God!_

**_[_ ** _The way that you react to me **]**_

**_[_ ** _I wanna do something you can't imagine_ **_]_ **

Malfoy badly wanted Emerson. He pressed their bodies painfully close together. He just needed to be as close to her as possible. Emerson feeling the need as well tightened her legs around him.

As the couple hid in the corner, snogging their groins rubbed against each other arousing them even more. A quiet whimper escaped Emerson’s lips. Malfoy broke his lock on her lips and moved to her neck. Gently he sucked and nibbled her satin skin. Emerson squirmed against him unable to handle his sinful lips. Her squirming only created more friction against Malfoy’s growing arousal.

Malfoy continued his work on Emerson’s neck until he reached the spot where her neck and shoulder met. Slowly, he ran his hot tongue over it. Emerson threw her head back in a moan.

Malfoy mischievously smirked. He had seen Ella react to his advances before, but this was different. This wasn’t some ordinary moan. It was sharp and breathless. The spot he licked was no ordinary spot. This was Ella’s sweet spot.

_I have her now._

Malfoy sank his teeth in and sucked hard. Her salty flesh filled his mouth.

 

“Oh, fuck!”

 

Emerson’s moan was so loud that Malfoy was sure someone had to hear. Normally, he would be concerned but he was so turned on that he could care less right now. He would take Ella right here right now the moment she gave him the okay and he would be sure to make her scream too. He would make her scream so loud that the entire room would hear her.

 

“Malfoy!” She moaned his name

Malfoy sucked harder.

 

She couldn’t take it anymore, however.

“Malfoy!” Emerson gasped pushing his head away.

 

Malfoy looked at her. Her chest was rapidly moving up and down and her eyes were dark with hunger. Malfoy watched her with the same hungry look as Emerson removed her tank top.

 

_Let's **slow** it down so we fall **in love**  
But **don't** ~~stop~~ whatcha doin' to me_

 

Draco stood there in shock. Normally he would already be running his hands all over her body, but he was a bit taken aback with her behavior. He couldn’t believe she would take her clothes off knowing that she was only feet away from someone discovering the both of them.

She looked gorgeous though. She sported a red lace push up bra, which gave her breast an extra cup. Draco knew he had Ella down to her knickers earlier today and was ready to take it all the way, but he wanted to take his time now.

Cautiously, he placed his hand on her hip and slowly moved it up her stomach. He was able to feel the hair stand up on her skin. Emerson took slow deep breaths that contradicted Malfoy’s quick and short breaths. He was so excited that he was almost nervous. He had never touched a girl like this before. It felt so intimate as he groped… no not grope but caressed her.

Malfoy’s hand had finally reached just under Emerson’s bra. She bit her lips nervously. Her cheeks red as cherries. Malfoy wasn’t sure if it was a blush or due to the heat that was clearly emitting from their bodies.

Malfoy smiled at her. She did the same.

 

_For Merlin’s sake!_

Malfoy could not believe how beautiful her smile was or how beautiful she looked waiting for him to touch her. Malfoy couldn’t believe he had her like this…. Pinned up against the wall partially naked wanting him. Ready for him. _Him!_ He had only dreamt of this. It’s not that he has not been trying to get to his very moment this whole year, but he never thought it would actually happen. Despite him being a Malfoy and getting everything, he wanted he still had his doubts. Nevertheless, here they were. He was going to get awarded for all his hard work.

 

Malfoy abandoned her bra and went to cup Emerson’s chin. He gently glided his thumb over her lips. She was so special. Too special Malfoy realized.

 

_What am I doing?_

Malfoy pulled away from her.

Emerson did not deserve this. Not here. Not in a stinky old dungeon filled with fellow classmates. Malfoy knew Emerson deserved privacy.

 

_She deserves love._

Despite what Emerson’s body was telling her she wasn’t ready for this.

 

_Love…_

 

He could not give that to her.

Neither of them were ready for this.

 

Malfoy took Emerson’s legs and unwrapped them from him. He carefully placed her back on the floor.

 

“Malfoy, is everything okay?” Ella asked confused.

 

“Emerson, I think we should stop.”

 

“Why? What’s the matter?” She didn’t understand. She had given Malfoy the green light and he was slamming down on the brakes? Her thoughts shifted. “Do I not look as good as the other girls you’ve been with?”

 

“No, of course not—“

“So I don’t.” She pouted. “I don’t look good enough for you?!” She was angry and hurt. Tears were already forming in her eyes.

 

Malfoy could tell that this was not go to end pretty.

 

“Emerson, of course you do. You look more than good. I just don’t think that his is a good idea. Not right here. Not right now.” Malfoy tried to reason with her.

 

“But isn’t this what you want? This is what you were doing with Greengrass, right? I’m just trying to give you what you want, Malfoy.” Her voice was shaky as tears rolled down her face. “Do you not want me, Malfoy?”

She asked with desperation.

 

 “Of course I do, Emerson.”

 

More than ever did Malfoy want her, but he knew he could not give her what she needed. What she wanted regardless of what her brain was telling her right now.

 

“I don’t see the problem then.”

 

“Emerson… I…”

Malfoy was lost for words. He couldn’t think of a thing to say that would deescalate the situation. Malfoy racked his brain for something to say as he watched Emerson’s face go from red to white to green.

 

_Uh oh…_

Ella’s hand shot over her mouth and crunched over. Before Draco had a chance to step back, Ella was vomiting all over the floor. Draco ignored the mess that had splattered on her shoes and quickly went to Ella’s aid. He pulled her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other until she was done.

 

“Emerson, are you okay?” Draco asked continuing to rub her back.

 

“Mmhmm…” she groaned as she wiped her mouth with her hand.

 

“Are you sick?” Malfoy questioned. “Do you think it was something you ate?”

 

“No…” Ella moaned clutching your stomach. “I think I just had too much to drink and I got too wor--- “

She unexpectedly bent over again and regurgitated again.

 

Malfoy grabbed Emerson’s hair again until she was done.

 

“What did you have to drink?” He asked concerned.

 

“Punch.”

 

_Oh, man!_

Malfoy cringed.

 

“How much punch did you have?”

 

“I don’t know. A lot.”

 

Malfoy knew exactly what was wrong with her. She was drunk.

 

“Emerson, the punch is spiked with liquor. Didn’t you know that?”

 

She shook her head no.

“Malfoy, I’m going to---“but she didn’t finish.

 

 She was hunching over again.

 

Malfoy felt so stupid. He should have realized she was drunk. He could taste the punch in her mouth as he kissed her, but his hormones got the best of him.

It explained most of her behavior, however. Malfoy knew she wouldn’t have acted the way she did if she was sober.  

 

Ella stopped heaving but remained hunched over this time.

 

“Do you think you’re good?” Malfoy asked squatting next to her.

 

“My stomach hurts.” You groaned.

 

“We should get you to bed.” Malfoy pulled out his wand and cleaned everything up. He took off his shirt and slipped it on Ella since he couldn’t find her top.

“Who’d you come with?”

 

 “Harry.” She mumbled.

 

Malfoy slipped his arm around her and led her back to the dance floor. Quickly he scanned the dance floor for Harry. He spotted him dancing with Ginny. Carefully, but as quickly as he could he led Emerson to them. Ginny spotted them first

 

“El,” she rushed to her side. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Hey Ginny…” Ella replied sloppily.

 

“What did you do to her Malfoy?” Harry took Ella from Draco.

She sleepily tucked her head into Harry’s neck.

 

“I didn’t do anything.” Malfoy spat defensively. “She’s drunk. Apparently, she’s the only one who is not aware that the punch is filled with alcohol.”

 

Harry searched my face for lies.

“Do you know how much she drank?” Harry asked once he realized Draco was telling the truth.

 

“I don’t know. She said a lot. She threw up quite a bit. I brought her to you because she needs to go to bed.”

 

“Yeah. You’re right.”

 

This was the first time Malfoy has ever heard Potter say he was right. It was probably the last too. Normally, Malfoy would have replied reply with some smart remark but his only concern right now was Emerson.

 

“I’ll go with you.” Ginny told Harry.

 

“No. Its okay, Ginny. Stay and enjoy the party.” He insisted.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure. I got her.” Harry carefully led your limp body to the door with Malfoy’s help.  

 

 “Do you need help taking her back up?” Malfoy asked him once they got outside.

 

“No. I’ll manage. I know a way we won’t be caught.”

 

“Okay good.” Before passing Ella off completely to Harry, Draco kissed the top of her head. “I’, sorry for tonight. I hope you feel better in the morning. Sleep tight.”

 

Harry was a little appalled with Draco’s gesture. It was so genuine. So pure. This was something he never seen from Malfoy before. He thought that maybe Ella was right. Maybe Malfoy wasn’t a complete ass.

 

Harry adjusted your weight to carry you better.

“Thanks Malfoy.”

Harry said with appreciation.

 

Malfoy could tell that that was hard for Potter to do; however, it was harder for Malfoy to say _you’re welcome._ Malfoy just silently nodded his head and turned the direction to the Slytherin common room.

 

**_[_ ** _This is the **part** where we fall in **love**_ **_]_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song lyrics
> 
> Ciara- Love, Sex, & Magic.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
> Might be a little while for the next update. I'm in the middle of finishing off my next chapter of "Will You Marry Me?" and I got a busy work week ahead of me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!! xoxoxoxoxox


	54. 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Library is closing! Sorry if the editing is horrible! Wanted to get this out real quick! Hope you enjoy!

 

_You've been_ **havin'** real bad dreams  
Oh, oh, you used to lie so  close to **me**  
Oh, oh, there's ~~nothing~~ more than empty sheets  
Between **our** love, our **love**

That following morning you woke up to the sound of an alarm clock going off. Grumpily, you rolled over onto your stomach embracing your pillow. Whoever’s alarm it was they had turned it off now. You sighed gratefully into the pillow taking in Harry’s scent.

 

_Harry’s!_

 

Your eyes snapped open to see maroon silk drapes instead of gold. You sat up as you realized you were in the boys’ dorm. Not only that, but you were in Harry’s bed.

 

“Shit!” You cursed out-loud.

 

_How in the bloody hell did I get here?_

 

“Harry, are you okay?” You recognized Neville’s voice.

 

You cleared your throat.

“I’m fine.”

You tried to mimic Harry the best you could.

“Are you sure?” He asked again.

 

“Yeah. Thanks.” You tried to keep your reply short.

 

Neville mumbled an okay and walked away from your bed. You heard a door shut and seconds later the shower turned on. Slowly, you peeked out of the curtain. The other boys’ curtains were still closed. You stole a glance at Neville’s clock it read 7:00 in the morning.

 

_What in the bloody hell is he doing up so early on a Saturday!_

You threw the blankets over you and were ready to sneak out when you noticed that you weren’t wearing what you put on last night. Instead of being in your black tank you were wearing Draco’s shirt and it was poorly buttoned up. Before stepping out of the curtains you redid the buttons. As you did this images of last night flashed through your mind. You remembered dancing with Zabini and Malfoy pulling you away from him. You remembered making out with him and remember taking off your shirt.

 

“Bloody hell.” You groaned.

 

Before emerging yourself completely from Harry’s bed, you listened for slow steady breathing to make sure the other boys were still asleep. Quickly you withdrew the curtains, grabbed your boots, which were conveniently sitting beside Harry’s night stand and quietly tip toed out of the room.

Cautiously, you made your way down the hallway hoping not to make too much noise.

“El?”

 

You heard just as you reached the top of the staircase. You sighed. You really thought you have made it. You turned around and to your relief find Donovan.

 

“Hey.” You answered sheepishly.

 

“What are you doing in the boys’ dorms and what in the world are you wearing?” He asked staring at your outfit with disapproval.

 

“Long story short I think I got drunk last night.” You told him as the both of you descended the staircase.

 

“You drunk? How’d that happen?”

 

“I think someone spiked the punch at the party.” You laughed.

 

“Oh man. It doesn’t sound like you had a great night.” Donovan chuckled at you.

 

“From what I could remember it didn’t seem too bad.” You cheeks flushed red.

 

Donovan gave you an odd look.

“What do you me-- …” he stopped himself. “You know what never mind. I don’t want to know.”

 

“It’s probably for the best.”

 

“So whose room were you in anyways?”

 

“Harry’s, but he wasn’t there when I woke up.” You told him as you guys finally reached the main room. “What are you doing up so early?” You inquired.

 

It wasn’t like Donovan to be up early on the weekend either.

 

“I have a date.” He smiled.

 

“At seven in the morning?!”

 

“Yeah. A little breakfast date with Parvati before everyone comes down.”

 

“That’s sweet.” You smiled at him

 

Just then, the two of you heard a loud snore coming near the common room fire. You and Donovan exchanged weird looks wondering who it could be. Donovan beat you to the couch first and looked over.

“Well, it looks like we found Harry.”

 

You peered over the couch and saw Harry fast asleep. Guilt overcame you.

“I better wake him.”

 

“You shall. Ah, Good Morning, Lovely.” Donovan’s attention turned to the girls’ staircase. Parvati was standing waiting for him. Her cheeks were colored pink. “Ready for some breakfast.”

He asked as he grabbed her hand.

She nodded slightly.

“Brilliant. See you later, El.” He called out to you as he led Parvati out of the portrait hole.

 

Once the portrait door closed you made your way towards Harry. Softly, you began to shake him.

 

_I_ **never** stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
You're not broken just  bent  
And we can **learn** to love again

Harry was barely awake, but he could feel someone nudging him slightly.

“Harry…”

He heard his name faintly.

 

He groaned and rolled over. He did not want to be woken up right now. H just wanted to sleep. He had too long of a night.

 

“Harry, wake up.” He heard his name again.

 

“Go away…” He mumbled sleepily.

 

“Harry, it’s me, Ella.”

 

Harry didn’t realize it was you in his sleep deprived state. He had been concerned about you all night. Lazily, he sat up rubbing my eyes. You handed him his glasses that were sitting on the side table.

 

“Thanks,” He said as he put them on.

 

“Good Morning,” You greeted him brightly. As sleepy as Harry was he managed to smile back.

 

“Good Morning, how are you feeling?” He sat properly so you could take a seat next to him.

 

“A little tired, but well. How about you?”

“Same.” Harry yawned.

 

“I’m sorry for making you sleep down here.” You apologized with a frown.

 

“It’s okay. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable.”

 

That wasn’t the entire truth however.

 

“I was thank you.”

 

“Were any of the guys awake?” Harry asked casually.

 

“Just Neville. His alarm woke me up. Considering the way I was dressed I snuck out of there before anyone knew I was in there.” You grinned sheepishly. “I wasn’t too much trouble last night, was I?”

 

“No not at all.” Harry smiled to assure you.

 

“Good. I’m really sorry though, Harry. I should have known better than to drink the punch. I feel like a big oaf.”

 

“I’m sorry too. I thought you knew. That’s why I said no. I should have told you.”

“Well now I know better.” You said relaxing into the couch.

 

Harry watched you as you closed your eyes. You looked so peaceful as he watched your chest slowly move up and down. As you did so he was able to see your bra through Malfoy’s white silk shirt. He also noticed that the shirt was properly buttoned up now. Last night it was poorly done and Harry was able to see practically everything. He wasn’t trying to check you out, but he couldn’t help but notice. His eyes traveled down to her smooth tanned legs. You weren’t very tall, but the shorts that you were wearing made your legs look long and really showed off your curves. Harry thought you looked bloody sexy even if you were wearing Malfoy’s shirt.

Hell last night he could barely tear his eyes away from you. It made him think back to the night the two of you shared in the common room. Harry could remember every single detail about that night. He remembered the way you smelled, the way you breathed him in and the way your soft skin felt against his. He was able to remember every inch of your body, the way your lips kissed his neck, the way your lips tasted…

That night Harry was ready to make love to you. There wasn’t anyone else that he thought would be more perfect to lose his virginity to and he believed that you felt the same way, but for whatever reason you stopped him.

He thought everything was going perfect when suddenly you panicked and told him you wanted to wait. Either way if you weren’t ready then Harry wasn’t ready either. He was fine waiting for you if by some crazy chance that time came again. However, he found it very unlikely. You were with Malfoy now. Yes, Harry was the one who said that he felt the two of you were better off being friends and he felt it was safer for you to not be with him, but Malfoy wasn’t any better.

 

He didn’t understand what you saw in Malfoy.

 

_Maybe it’s the whole bad boy thing._

A lot of girls around the castle seemed to swoon over that idea.

 

_I’m just crazy, Voldemort obsessed, Harry Potter._

It’s not that girls didn’t take a fancy to Harry. Harry definitely noticed girls taking an interest in him, but he believed they only wanted to be with him because he was the famous Boy Who Lived. Whether this was true or not Harry knew it was safe for him to stay single for now, especially with Voldemort haunting his mind.

 

Harry admired your face as he listened to your deep slow breaths. He smiled at how flawless you looked with your bed hair and slightly smeared make up.

 

“Harry,” you softly whispered.

 

“Yeah.” He replied with the same gentleness.

 

“Stop staring at me.” She smiled still keeping her eyes closed. “It’s creepy.”

 

Harry smiled to himself. You always seem to have a knack for that.

“Sorry, I was just thinking.”

 

“About what?”

“Last night.” He simply replied.

 

Your eyes fluttered open.

“We should probably talk about what happened last night, huh?” You adjusted yourself to face him.

 

“No, it’s okay. I don’t need to know what happened last night. That’s your business, Fey.”

 

Harry wasn’t planning on asking you any questions about last night. He had come to the conclusion that anything that happened wasn’t his business and that he need to respect your relationship with Malfoy.

 

“Actually…” You bit her lip anxiously, “I actually want to talk about it. If you don’t mind that is?”

 

“Of course I don’t mind.” Harry honestly didn’t, but he knew he wasn’t going to like what he was going to hear.

 

_Brace yourself, Harry…_

“Okay well so I remember being at the punch table drinking away like a goof…”

 

You explained to Harry how you watched Malfoy dance with Greengrass and that it angered you so much that when Zabini asked you to dance you only said yes to spite Malfoy.

 

Harry didn’t recall seeing you dance with Zabini. He was a bit surprised that he did ask you to dance. He just assumed that he being in Slytherin that he didn’t waste his time with Gryffindors or half-bloods. However, the outfit you were wearing last night Harry believed that The Pope would have asked you to dance.

 

You went on and explained to Harry how your plan worked and Malfoy pulled you away.

 

“I know Malfoy pulled me to a corner. This is where things get a little fuzzy. We were snogging,”

Harry felt a tinge of jealousy,

“I remember taking my top off and I don’t really much after that. I vaguely remember Malfoy and you talking and then I was waking up in your bed.”

 

“I don’t really know what happened before,” Harry commented, “but I was dancing with Ginny when Malfoy brought you to us. He said you had thrown up quite a bit and that you needed to get to bed.” Harry filled in. “I brought you back to the common room and since I can’t go inside your room I just brought you to mine.”

 

Harry didn’t understand how that worked. He remembered in his early years at Hogwarts there wasn’t any that the boys could go up the girls’ staircase and vice versa. Then one day he was able to walk up the girls’ staircase, but he couldn’t enter any of the rooms; however, for some odd reason the girls were able to enter the boys’ room.

“Oh.” You replied and fell into thought.

 

It was never Harry’s intention to take you to his room last night, but when he arrived to your dorm last night he had completely forgot that he wasn’t allowed to enter. Since Hermione wasn’t back from her date with Ron and he told Ginny to stay at the party he had no way in. He thought about waking Lavender or Parvati, but he didn’t want to go through that trouble. Therefore, he took you to his room and quietly tucked you in. You quickly fell asleep, but not before drunkenly apologizing to Harry for the 40th time that night.

Before making his way to the common room couch, Harry watched you for a moment as you slept. He had contemplated jumping in next to you and holding you through the night. He wanted to make sure that you were okay, but he decided against it. You weren’t his to hold. Not anymore. You were Malfoy’s.

 

_He gets to hold her now._

“I’m surprised.” You came out of your thoughts.

 

”About what?” Malfoy asked confused.

 

“Malfoy. I’m surprise he brought me to you.”

 

“Yeah. Me too actually.” Harry agreed. “I’d figure he would find some place for you two to stay the night before coming to me.”

 

“Harry, can I tell you something private?” You spoke seriously.

 

“Of course.” Harry replied without hesitation.

 

“Harry,” you looked around the common room to make sure it was clear, “I think I was going to have sex with Malfoy last night.”

 

“What?!” Harry choked.

He wasn’t expecting you to say that.

 

“I was just so mad at him for acting the way he was with Greengrass that I thought if I had sex with him he would forget about her and all those other girls.”

 

Harry wasn’t ready for this conversation. He thought this was something you should be discussing with Hermione.

 

“Fey, I don’t think—“

 

“It’s silly. I know.” You cut him off. “I don’t know why I thought such a ridiculous thing.”

 

Harry could tell this was really eating you up. He couldn’t blow you off now.

“It’s not silly. Look Fey,” Harry grabbed your hand, “I’m not an expert about relationships or girls for that matter, but I don’t think that’s the way to get a guy committed to you, especially Malfoy. His reputation with girls is well known. You know it. I know it. The whole school knows it yet girls just seem to be attractive to him. Girls give themselves to him expecting his love in return.”

 

Harry thought about the countless girls Hermione had talked about that cried over Draco Malfoy. They all had slept with him just for him to ditch them the moment after. However, despite of this he was still able to make you his girlfriend. He didn’t understand this. It’s not that Malfoy hadn’t had his share of Gryffindors, but he would assume since you were a half-blood he would want nothing to do with you.

What made Malfoy so interested in you? Was it the fact that you before you never gave him the time of day? Was Malfoy’s interest in you out of spite of Harry?

 

“Don’t be like all those other stupid girls and sleep with him.”

 Harry wasn’t sure if he was saying this because he couldn’t stand the thought of you and him making love or if it was for your own protection.

“You’re better than that. If it bothers you that Malfoy flirts with these girls so much you need to talk to him. You need to let him know how you feel.”

 

“It’s just so difficult to talk to him about things like this.” You sighed. “Believe it or not, but Malfoy is so passive aggressive. He acts like nothing happened. It drives me insane.”

 

“Don’t let him then. He is your boyfriend after all. He should listen to you.”

 

_Ugh! Boyfriend!_

 

That was hard for Harry to say without feeling jealous.

 

“I guess.” You said unconvinced.

You didn’t really think a conversation with Malfoy would lead anywhere. It would probably lead to another fight which would lead to another snogging session and in the end you would forget about why you were upset in the first place.

 

“Hey I have an idea.” Harry perked sensing your frustration. “How about we go get dress and go have breakfast together? It’s been awhile since we’ve done that.” Harry suggested.

 

“Breakfast sounds brilliant right now.”

You rubbed your stomach.

 

“Excellent.” Harry smiled. “I’ll meet you down here in about twenty minutes?”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics-  
> Pink- Just Give Me A Reason


	55. 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For whatever reason I like to edit my chapters right before the library is going to close.  
> So there might, as always, be some mistakes especially since I pretty much decided to rewrite almost the entire chapter. BUT I like this better!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

 

Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table thinking about last night events while he ate breakfast. There was something different about last night.

There was something different about him.

Something different about you.

You wanted to have sex last night.

Dark eyes.

Heavy breath.

The glistening of sweat on your skin.

The smell of arousal coming from your heat.

 

Malfoy knew the look well. However, the one look he wasn’t use to was the hurt in your eyes when he rejected your advances.

Draco wasn’t one to deny sex, especially when it was given to him so willingly.

All night and morning he’s been trying to figure out what made him stop. Why did he deny something that he’s wanted for so long? He was so close. Closer than he has ever been before with you. You would have been his greatest conquest and yet when he finally had you wrapped around his finger he couldn’t do it!

 

Malfoy watched as you ate and laughed with your friends at the Gryffindor table.

 

If he would have taken his opportunity last night the two of you would have been in his bed having another round underneath his sheets. Strangely enough he wasn’t upset that that wasn’t the case. He was completely satisfied with how things were right now. However, he couldn’t help but wonder if you remembered anything from last night. He wouldn’t be surprised if you had no recollection of the events considering how intoxicated you were.

 

“Malfoy, you alright?”

 

Draco broke out of his daze and turned to look at Warrington.

 

“I’m fine. Why?”

 

“You’re awfully quiet.” He stated the obvious.

 

“Just thinking.” He shrugged with a small sigh.

 

“Care to share?”

 

Without a word, Draco tilted his head over to the Gryffindor table in your direction.

 

“Oh.” Warrington caught on quickly.

“Did you guys have a row or something?” Warrington asked worriedly.

 

“Or something.” Malfoy drawled.

 

He was just so confused. He knew how drunk you were but he still didn’t think that would compel you to go so far. However, it wasn’t like it would be the first time.

There was the time in the Room of Requirement.

But Malfoy believed it was more than just the alcohol.

You guys were so close to having sex earlier in the day. And even though it was you apologizing in the end for taking it so far… he knew it wasn’t true.

He was the one who started it all, but he was too afraid to admit it.

 

Malfoy was getting anxious. It’s been weeks since he had any sexual relief…. Well unless you counted his self-pleasure. It’s not something Malfoy was very proud of but it was the only way to keep his cheating thoughts at bay.

It’s not that he really wanted to be sleeping with other girls, but he went from having a good shag every few days to being into a monogamous sexless relationship. And although you and Malfoy had some very heated snogging sessions it did no good for the Slytherin Prince. After your snogging sessions he was forced to go back to his dorm and lock himself in there with a silencing charmed as he fantasized about all the things he wanted to do you.

 

He was ready to crack. He was even considering taking on Starr’s advances.

He needed to figure out something quick because his solo sessions were only adding to the fire.

That’s when he saw you with the Golden Trio in library and he knew exactly what he had to do.

He knew that if he threatened you guys with detention it would tick you off and it would lead to a row. And Malfoy knew what that usually led to. It led to you yelling and pushing him which only turned him on, but eventually you would end up thrown up against the wall, a desk, a table, something and your lips would be attacking each other. Ten to fifteen minutes later you would end up with love bites along your neck and Malfoy would be shirtless.

But Malfoy needed more than that.

He needed to feel you underneath him moaning his name and he knew exactly what he had to do to make that happen.

He needed to seduce you and that’s exactly what he did once his plan fell into place.

He lied about giving first years detention then he stormed off in a fit and once he saw how angry you were he knew he had you right where he needed you. He touched all the buttons that he knew would get you going. He was going to make you feel so good that he was going to make you forget that the word _no_ even existed.

Malfoy was so proud of himself. He was ready to remove your knickers, but he had to see the look of ecstasy on your face, but when he locked eyes with yours instead he saw fear.

 

But then the party happened.

She was so confident and so sure. Yes, the alcohol probably had to do a lot with it, but Malfoy still couldn’t believe that was enough for you to get undress in the middle of a dungeon party.

It was unlike you.

But even more so it was unlike Malfoy to be the one to want to stop things, especially when he didn’t want anything else.

 

 “Malfoy?”

 

Malfoy shook his head trying to recollect his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, mate. What did you say?”

 

“Is there something I can do to help?”

 

Malfoy thought for a moment. Was there a way that Warrington could help? Not really, but maybe he would be able to give some insight on the ordeal.

 

“Do you mind if we step outside?” Malfoy asked.

 

“Sure, mate.”

 

 **[** _But I continue learning_ **]**

 **[** _I never meant to do those things to you_ **]**

You were eating breakfast with the rest of the Gryffindor gang. It’s been awhile since you guys have hung out. The only time before this was during the D.A meetings, but it was strictly business and now we all the new rules you guys were never allowed to be together unless it was in the common room or meal times.

As you enjoyed catching up with your friends you stole a glance at the Slytherin table. You saw Draco lost in thought. You frowned at his appearance. He didn’t look so great. You could tell that he barely any sleep by the bags underneath his eyes and his hair was slightly disheveled. Not only that, but he had on a hoodie and jeans. Not that he looked horrible, but Malfoy was usually in dress pants and some type of nice top if he wasn’t in his Hogwarts robes.

“You okay?” Harry whispered noticing your concerned face.

 

“I’m fine. It’s just that he looks so miserable.” You motion your eyes across to the Slytherin table. Harry was the only one who knew about last night. Ginny pressed for questions, but you weren’t really in the mood to share. You just told her that you drank too much and things got out of hand. She didn’t press much after that.

 

“Maybe he’s hung over.”

 

“Doubt it.”

 

Malfoy hung over. Yeah right. You’ve seen that bloke drink. He could put them away.

You wish you knew why he was so miserable. He didn’t do anything bad last night. You continued with your food and started a conversation with Eric.

 

“Eric, how are you and Hannah?”

 

Eric has been dating Hannah Abbott for about a month now. It was surprising to see him committed to someone. He was always such a player. She was a sweet girl though and you could tell he truly liked her.

 

“Great!” He smiled. “We have a date later today. Just have to figure out where we can sneak off to without getting in trouble.”

“You might want to talk to Fred and George about that. I’m sure they could tell you of a place.” You suggested.

 

“Did someone say Fred?” George turned his head with a mischievous grin.

 

“And George?” Fred did the same matching his twin.

 

You chuckled.

“Eric has a date with Abbott, but needs a place to sneak off to without the old toad,” you direct your head to the High Table, “finding out.”

 

“Oh we have the perfect place!” Fred stated.

 

“Oh really?” Eric replied with excitement.

 

“But for a price.” George finished.

 

“Oh I should have known.” Eric groaned.

 

Just then you felt Harry nudge you.

 

“What is it Harry?” You turn and look at him.

“He’s leaving.” He whispered pointing to the Slytherin table. You looked across the room and saw a patch of blonde hair turning around the corner exiting the Great Hall.

 

You made a split second decision and stood up.

“I’m going to go talk to him.”

 

Harry was right. It was going to be the only way Draco and you could settle things.

 

“Good luck.”

 

“Thanks Harry,” You kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

 

 **[** _I've found a reason for me_ **]**

 **[** _To change who I used to be_ **]**

“I just don’t know what happened last night.”

Draco explained to Warrington as they walked out to the courtyard.

“Emerson wanted to have sex!”

 

“Are you sure that’s what she wanted?” Warrington gave his friend a doubtful look. “I mean this wasn’t just your hormones and alcohol assuming things?”

 

“I’m positive. She had _the look_ Cassius. Dark eyes, heavy breath, I could smell…”

 

“Stop! Stop!” Warrington barked. He had no interest in knowing the details or thinking of you in such a compromising position. “I get it. She had the look. So what’s your point?”

 

“I told her _never mind_!”

 

“And?” Warrington drawled trying to push his friend to come to revelations on his own.

 

“I don’t say _never mind_ to sex!” Draco announced.

 

It was clear that Draco was going to need some help to come to conclusions.

 

“I’m proud of you, Draco.”

 

“For what?” He asked astonished.

This was the last thing he expected to hear out of Warrington’s mouth.

 

“Because you said no for the right reason.” Warrington stated simply.

 

“What do you mean for the right reason?” Draco was still confused.

“You may not think it now, but I could see it in your eyes. You care about Ella too much to have meaningless sex with her.”

Warrington stated as they took a seat opposite of each other in the courtyard.

 

Draco opened his mouth to disagree, but he couldn’t. He was right. The only other reason he would say no to sex if it was Starr or if the girl was too drunk to comprehend what was going on. Of course you were drunk but Malfoy did not know that right away and he was positive you were exactly aware of what was happening.

 

_Draco Malfoy you have gone soft._

“Cass, what the hell do I do? I’m Draco Malfoy. Meaningless sex is what I live for. I’m not supposed to care about some girl.” He sighed with exasperation.

 

“It’s not a bad thing, you know?” Warrington rolled his eyes. “I care about tons of people. We’re human.”

 

“But I’m a Malfoy. We don’t care for anyone but ourselves.” He quoted his father.

 

Draco didn’t understand how this happened. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. He was supposed to shag you and be on his way. You were supposed to be just another notch on his belt and now you were his girlfriend

 

_And I **care** about her!_

 “Have you told her?” Warrington curiously asked.

 

“Told her what? That I didn’t realize that I care about her and that’s why I can’t shag you?” He said incredulously. “How the hell am I supposed to tell her that?”

 

“I don’t know, but you better figure it out soon because there she is.” Warrington directed behind Draco.

 

Draco looked over his shoulder. He saw you slowly making your way towards him and Warrington.

 

“I’ll talk to her for a bit so you can get your thoughts together.”

 

Malfoy gave a weak smile as his friend walked away.

 

 **[** _I'm not a perfect person_ **]** _  
_ **[** _I never meant to do those things to you_ **]**

“Ella bean!” Warrington wrapped his arms around you. “Malfoy told me you had a rough night? How are you feeling?”

 

“Let’s just say I know better now than to drink the punch at a Slytherin party.” You laughed.

 

“You should probably just start bringing your own drink.” He teased you.

 

“You’re probably right.” You chuckled in agreement. “So what else did Malfoy tell you?”

You changed the subject.

 

“Not much. I had to get him to spare me the details.” He gave you a disapproving look.

 

“Don’t be mad at me.” You frowned.

 

“I’m not mad.” Warrington face softened. “Just from what he told me… it doesn’t sound like you were yourself. What happened?”

 

“Alcohol.” You stated. “That’s what happened.”

 

“Ella…” You gave you a knowing look.

 

 “I don’t know, Cass. I was talking about it with Harry and I think I was just jealous.”

 

“Jealous of what?”

 

“Jealous of all these girls all over Malfoy. I swear it’s just one after the other pawing after him and when I saw him come out of that corner with Greengrass and I just snapped. The thought of him doing Merlin knows what with her made me want to give him a taste of his one medicine. So I pulled Zabini onto the dance floor and things just kind of escalated from there.” You did your best to make a long story short.

 

“Jealous enough to make you strip down in the middle of party full of students?” Warrington scolded you.

 

“Well when you put it that way it just sounds silly.” You admitted embarrassingly kicking your feet against the ground.

 

“Ella I just mean it sounds like this was more than jealousy.”

 

“I just thought that… that if I had sex with Malfoy… that… that… he wouldn’t bother with other girls anymore.” You sheepishly confessed.

 

Warrington sighed. He knew that there was something more behind your behavior, but he was hoping it wasn’t this.

 

“Look Ella,” he placed his hands on your shoulders and gave you a stern look, “that is probably the most stupid thing I have ever heard anyone say.”

 

You pouted. You were hurt.

 

 “And I’m friends with Crabbe and Goyle.” He joked to ease the tension. “But that is no way to get a guy to be committed to you. You know what guys want?”

 

You shook your head no.

 

“Guys want action.”

 

Your face scrunched in confusion. This was the last thing you were expecting Warrington to say.  

 

“Are you saying—“ You were going to question him about Malfoy.

 

“I’m not saying that’s what Malfoy wants from you, but I’m not saying that’s not what he wants from you. I’d like some action just as much as the next guy. Nevertheless, don’t you ever think you have to give it up so a guy would be loyal to you, okay? That’s the dumbest thing you can do. Sex should be special. It shouldn’t be some dark corner at some party.”

 

You cheeks turned red with embarrassment.

 

“From personal experience Ella… don’t have sex until you’re ready.”

 

_Ugh._

You groaned inwardly.

 

There was that word again. _Ready._ What did that even mean?

 

“How do I know when I’m ready though? I’m pretty sure I was good to go.” You blurted without thinking.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well before the party Malfoy and I got into a row and well you know that led to snogging,” you blushed, “and we well… we were probably closer to having sex than when we were at the party.”

 

“Ugh!” Warrington groaned.

He rubbed his temples with his fingers in frustration.

“Okay, no more sex talk. I can’t handle this. I don’t like to imagine you… or him… or just you in general.”

Warrington took a deep breath to calm down.

 

“Cass, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!” You whined in frustration. You were no closer to solving your question.

“How do I know when I’m ready?”

You asked again.

 

“Ella sex shouldn’t be something you just do. I’m probably not the right person to tell you this considering my history, but sex should be special. It’s a way to express to someone you love and care for them. It’s none of my business what you and Malfoy do or what you want to do, but promise me you’ll wait until you’re madly in love. And whomever that person may be, Malfoy or not, you be sure that they’re madly in love with you. Got it?”

 

“Cass, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Just promise me you’ll wait, wait until you’re ready.”

 

“But how—“ you were going to ask again.

 

“When you realize that you love someone and words just can’t explain it and you have already given them everything else. That’s when you’ll know.”

 

You sighed taking in Warrington words.

You didn’t love Draco.

What were you thinking giving yourself to him? Not only that, but Draco didn’t love you. You were sure of it. You felt like a bloody idiot for even thinking that having sex with him would solve all your problems.

 

“I promise.” You smiled at Warrington.

 

“Good.” He smiled satisfied with your response. “I’m going to go so you can talk to Malfoy.”

 

“Wait, what do I say to him? I’m so embarrassed.”

 

“Don’t be. Malfoy is just as responsible for what happened last night. Just talk it out. It’s clear that the both of you have a lot to get off your chest. You guys will feel better once you do.”

 

You nodded in agreement.

“Thanks Cass.”

 

“Of course.” He embraced you. “Good luck.”

He kissed your cheek as he pulled away.

 

You thank him with a smile.

“See you later, Cass.”

 

He threw you a wink before making his way back into the castle.

 

You glanced over at Draco. He was now standing with his hands in his pocket and his feet kicking the ground.

 

Nervously, you walked over to him. You still weren’t sure what you were going to say, but you knew Warrington was right. You would feel better after the two of you talked. All you knew for sure was that you didn’t want to fight. No more fighting.

 

“Hey Malfoy,” You stopped a few feet from him.

 

“Emerson,” he took a step towards you. “About last night.”

Malfoy had a lot of time to think while you were talking with Warrington. He knew exactly what he was going to say.

 

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.”

 

You both spat at the same time.

 

Both of you took a half step back surprised with the other apology.

 

“What are you sorry for?” Malfoy asked.

 

“Well for starters throwing up on your shoes, two for being a freak show and three for dancing with Zabini.”

“Emerson, you don’t have to apologize. I’m sorry. If it wasn’t for me being,” Malfoy searched for his words, “well… me… I know none of that wouldn’t have happened. I’m sorry.”

 

“You know I would have never left with Zabini, right?” You took a step closer to Malfoy. “I was just trying to make you jealous.”

 

 

“I know.” Malfoy took another step. “It worked.”

He admitted.

 

“Good to know.” You chuckled lightly. “I saw you come out of the shadows with Greengrass… and those other girl. I was jealous too.”

 

“I know. I know.” Malfoy closed the space between you two. “I’m sorry for that. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I’m just….”

 

“Stupid?” You questioned with a smirk.

 

“For lack of a better word… yes.” He laughed. “You know I didn’t do anything with Greengrass right?”

 

Your hands found cupped the side of his face. You forced him to look into your eyes. This was where the truth lied. Malfoy’s eyes always told the truth. You searched for a lie. Just an inkling of deceit, but you couldn’t find it.

 

“I know.” You smiled.

 

Malfoy visibly relaxed. He knew you believed him whole-heartedly because it was your smile always showed the truth.

 

“Good.” Malfoy took your hands in his and removed them from his face.

He enlaced his fingers with yours.

 

“Thank you for taking care of me last night too.”

 

“I took care of you?” Malfoy asked confused.

 

“Yeah. Harry told me how you brought me to him and made sure I got back to the common room safely. Plus, I remember you holding my hair back while I not so kindly vomited all over your shoes.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Malfoy chuckled. “Can I kiss you now?”

He asked with a smirk.

 

“You can.”

 

 **[** _A reason to start over new_ **]**

 **[** _And the reason is you_ **]**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics-
> 
> Hoobastank- Reason


	56. 56

_it’s hard to remember how it **felt** before_

_now I found the love of my life_

_passes things, get more comfortable_

_everything is going alright_

**_[_ ** _and it’s such a miracle tha **t]**_

_you and me are such **good** friends_

_after all that we’ve been **through**_

_I know we’re cool, I know we’re **cool**_

The Gryffindor common room was full with study groups. O.W.L’s were only a few weeks away. You couldn’t believe it. You were nervous but you couldn’t wait to get out of Umbridge’s grip. You were studying potions with your boys. Snape had given everyone a practice test to prepare for the O.W.L’s. It was killer. Despite being one of the top students in the class next to Hermione and Malfoy, this test was still stressing you out.

 

“I’m never going to get this.” Daniel sighed dropping his head to the table. “It’s too hard.” He mumbled in defeat.

 

“Well at least we’re getting a practice test to get an idea of what it’s going to be like.” You tried to stay positive. “I’m sure the actual test isn’t going to be this hard.”

 

“But what if it is?” Donovan threw down his quill. “This is ridiculous. Snape has to be nuts to think that anyone is going to know all this stuff.”

 

“We just learned five year’s worth of studies in a matter of months and it’s already time for exams! My head hurts.” Eric groaned.

 

“Come on you guys. If we could learn five years of potions in months surely we can finish this test.” Michael took your lead.

 

“Michael is right! We’re going to ace this practice test and the real one too.” You agreed with him.

 

“Not me!” Daniel lifts his head up from the table. “I quit!”

He begins to pack up his schoolwork.

 

“Me too. I don’t know about the rest of you but I’m calling it a night.” Eric packed his things as well.

 

“Come on you guys. We only have fifteen questions left. It’s not a lot.” You tried to encourage them to stay.

 

They furrowed their brows at you.

 

“Yeah, fifteen questions too many! I’m heading to bed with you guys.” Donovan packed his things.

You frowned at him.

 

“Sorry El, but I need some sleep. I need to refresh my brain if I plan on passing these exams. I’ll see you at breakfast tomorrow.” Donovan kissed your cheek. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.” You replied with a frown.

 

“Night.” Eric and Daniel call back as they made their way up the staircase.

 

“Are you heading to bed too?” You asked Michael.

 

“No not yet, but I think Donovan is right. Our brains need a break.” He said as he closed his Potions book.

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” You sighed into your chair.

 

Sleepily, you rubbed your eyes. You and the boys have been studying for hours. A break was definitely needed. Sleep sounded even better but you had to finish this test tonight. Your schedule was far too busy to try to finish it any other time.

 

You reached for your tea cup and took a swig of the mildly warm tea.

 

“Alright.” You said setting down your cup. “Let’s finish this up.”

You told Michael.

 

He reopened his book and pulled out his homework.

 

“So where did we leave off?” You asked to yourself as you scanned down the scroll.

 

“Question seventy-five.” Michael answered.

 

“Describe the seven different potions snake fang is used in and its effect.”

You read the question out loud.

“Well I know it’s used in the Draught of the Living Dead potion. So I guess to make the person unconscious.”

 

You and Michael scribbled quickly.

 

“Well it can be used in a poison if the fangs carry enough venom.” Michael stated.

 

“Right.” You wrote down the answers. “So that’s four different poisons. So we only need two more.”

 

“Snake fangs…” Michael trailed off in thought.

“Oh!” Realization struck you. “Venom can be used as a cure. It can counter act with other poisons and kill it in the blood stream. The Regeneration Potion and the Cure for Boils potion! Next question.”

 

“What ingredients make up the Forgetfulness Potion?” Michael read.

 

“Two drops of Lethe River Water…”

 

“Is that really necessary? We really have to say how much of the ingredient?” Michael asked.

 

“It’s Snape. It’s better to be precise.”

 

“True.”

 

“Okay. So two drops of Lethe River Water, two Valerian sprigs, two measures of Standard Ingredient, Umm…”

 

“And four mistletoe berries.” Michael finished.

 

“Right. Okay let’s see what’s next. What is the effect of the Wide Eye Potion?” You read.

 

“E, do you hate me?”

You started to write what Michael had said. You sat there and reread it.

 

_E, do you hate me._

You saw written on your scroll.

 

“Wait what?” You lift your head up and looked at Michael.

 

“Do you hate me?” He asked again.

 

“No. I don’t hate you. Why do you ask?”

You had no idea why he would ask. You were here studying with him without a problem. It was the first time you have been alone with him since you two dated but you tolerated being around Michael.

 

“I just want to make sure things are okay between us.”

 

“Of course things are. Why wouldn’t they be?”

You guys were definitely not as close as you use to be but you were definitely civil with him.

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking. I’m not really feeling this whole Hogwarts thing. Now don’t get me wrong. I like it here. I love that I can see the other world that you’re part of but I’m not sure if Hogwarts is for me.”

He explained to you.

“I might decide to stay home next school year. Hogwarts is amazing and so is everyone here but I miss my old school, my family, my dogs....”

 

“I understand. When I’m at Hogwarts I always miss you guys so much. It’s been great to have you guys here with me but I’m sure it’s a big adjustment for you. Learning magic isn’t easy but for Muggles I can imagine it’s more difficult. You have to channel the magic deep down inside of you. This life is somewhat extravagant, especially with everything that is going on nowadays. Plus the fact that you guys have to deal with Umbridge your first year.”

 

You were very happy that the boys were here with you. They caught on quick but you could tell it was still difficult for them. They started a completely new life. You’re use to not seeing your mom for almost a year. The boys didn’t even go home for the holidays so they can experience Hogwarts during that time. Even you went home during the breaks but you didn’t this year because your mom was too busy with work and you wanted the boys to see Hogwarts during the holidays. Michael had a little sister at home and so did Donovan and Eric. Daniel had two brothers. You never thought how much they might miss their families and their everyday lives. You wondered if the other boys also felt the same way as Michael.

 

“I haven’t decided just yet if I want to stay back home next year but if I do I just want to make sure things are good between us.” Michael grabbed your hand.

 

You stared at it for a moment. It’s been the first time in months since you felt his touch. It was warm just as you remembered it. Images flashed through your head of all the times you’ve spent with him. All the memories from when you first met Michael went racing through your mind. You remembered how your friendship grew and how your feelings for him did too. You remembered being caught snogging in the Shrieking Shack and when you told him yes to being his girlfriend. Then you remembered how you caught him and Lavender in the restroom; however, instead of frowning, you smiled at him.

 

“Of course things are fine between us.”

 

You didn’t see the point of being angry with him anymore. Besides the whole Lavender thing Michael had always been a good person and he was there for you when you needed him. You didn’t spend much time with him anymore because in all honestly, his and yours relationship had changed after Lavender Brown. However, you have forgiven Michael and he was still the good and caring person that you met when you were nine years old.

 

“I know I’ve told you before but I am truly sorry for the whole thing with Lavender and all the crap that happened afterwards. I was stupid. I have no excuse for what I did but I’m sorry for the pain I put you through. I never wanted to hurt you like that.”

 

You squeezed Michael’s hand.

“It’s okay. It’s all in the past now.”

 

“Still. What I did was wrong and I wish I could take it all back.” He apologized again.

 

“It’s okay Michael. I forgive you.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek hoping to convince him.

 

He smiled slightly.

“I just want you to know when I said I loved you I meant it. I still do and I don’t think I’ll ever stop.”

 

“Thanks.” You smiled softly. “That means a lot.”

 

It did mean a lot to you but you couldn’t say it back to him. You believed a part of you at some point loved Michael, but things were different now. He had to build your trust again, but it didn’t mean you didn’t care for him. However, you couldn’t tell him you loved him too and by the look of Michael’s uneasy smile you could tell he was hoping you would say it back.

 

“So we’re good?” He finally spoke once he realized that you weren’t going to return the affection.

 

“We are.” You smiled. “Come on.” You turned back to your book. “Let’s finish this thing. Those boys are going to need someone to copy off of in the morning.”

 

**[blow me a kiss that leaves me** _gasping_ **]**

“Good afternoon, class.” Professor McGonagall greeted the classroom of Slytherin and Gryffindors. “As you know, O.W.L’s are right around the corner and these next couple of weeks we will be preparing for them. Unfortunately,” McGonagall pressed her lips tight, “according to the new rules of the Ministry we’re not allowed to let students use magic…”

 

A loud groan erupted in the classroom.

 

“in the classroom.” McGonagall finished with a discrete smile.

 

It was no secret that McGonagall hated Umbridge and found whatever loop holes she could around her rules.

 

“So I am forced to give you these scrolls of spells.” A stack of parchment appeared in front of everyone. “There are one hundred and fifty questions. Each question is a spell. I want you to write down the action of each spell. You will be working in pairs. At the top of your scroll you will see the name of your partner.”

 

You glanced to the top of your paper and read Malfoy’s name. You looked over to the Slytherin side of the room to find him sitting towards the back of the class. He caught your gaze and winked at you while he patted the empty seat beside him. You rolled your eyes, gathered your work and made your way to him.

 

Once everyone was settled McGonagall announced, “You’ll have the entire class session to work on this and whatever you don’t finish will be homework. So work efficiently.” McGonagall sat at her desk and started to grade papers.

 

“So is it a coincidence that we are partners or did you have something to do with this?” You asked Malfoy as you opened your Transfiguration book.

 

“No books will be allowed.” McGonagall said sternly not looking up from the papers she was grading.

 

 

“Right.” You said flatly and slammed it shut. She gave you a stern look. “Sorry, Professor.” You gave her a weak smile.

 

“I might have had something to do with it.” He smirked. “I saw that Goyle had your name at the top of his paper so I made him switch me.”

 

“But then my paper would have had Goyle’s name.”

 

“Now that I had something to do with.” He held his smirk.

 

“Figures.” You rolled your eyes. “Well let’s get started on this. The less I have to do for homework the better.”

 

Malfoy and you got to work right away. Quickly, you guys answered the first couple of scrolls. You were grateful that Malfoy knew just as much about Transfiguration as you did. It made the work a lot easier. Finally, you reached the last scroll when the bell signal that class was over.

 

“What class do you have next?” Malfoy asked as the both of you packed up your things.

 

“Muggle Studies. Why?”

 

“Why in the world do you take Muggle Studies? It seems that you know enough about muggles.” Malfoy scowled.

 

“I don’t know. It’s interesting from a magical point of view. It’s also an easy class compared to the rest of my classes.”

 

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders clearly not interested.

“Well can I walk you?” He asked.

 

“Excuse me?” You were astonished at his question. Everyone would be in the hallway now and he walking you to class would just draw attention to the both of you. It was suspicious enough that you two were standing in class talking civil to each other.

 

“Can I walk you to class?” He asked again.

 

“Don’t you have Astronomy tonight? My class is in the opposite direction. You’ll be late.”

 

“Do you really think I care if I’m late for class?”

 

Malfoy didn’t care. It’s not as if he would get into much trouble anyways. Teachers were scared to punish anyone that was in the Inquisitor Squad unless it was Professor McGonagall, of course. However, it was unlike Malfoy to walk you to class if the hallways were full of students. Your guys’ relationship were still a secret amazingly enough.

 

“In that case, sure.” You smiled at him.

 

By now the class was empty, even Professor McGonagall went to her office.

 

“Brilliant.” He grabbed your book bag and you followed him out of the classroom.

 

 Malfoy and you walked down the hall with students staring at the both of you confused. It was making you a little bit uncomfortable. Malfoy seemed to catch on.

 

“Come on.” He grabbed your hand. “I know a shortcut.”

 Sharply, he turned down an empty corridor dragging you behind him. Malfoy broke into a small jog heading straight towards the brick wall.

 

“Um…Malfoy?” You said nervously. “Where are we going?”

 

Malfoy pulled out his wand and muttered a spell towards the wall. Slowly, the wall started to move apart as it did at Diagon Alley. You ran through the now open wall which led to another empty corridor. Once the wall closed Malfoy and you stopped. You took a minute to catch your breath.

 

“How’d you do that?” You asked him.

 

“I saw those Weasley twins go through here sometime last year. They didn’t know I was in the hallway.” His cheeks slightly went pink.

 

“What were you doing in the hallway?”

 

Malfoy looked at you for a second then looked away.

 

“Got it.” You replied flatly.

 

It was his way of telling you that he was with a girl.

 

“Your class is right around the corner.” He said pointing at the end of the hallway.

 

You could hear students rushing to get to class. The two-minute bell just rang.

 

“Okay thanks for walking me.” You replied shortly.

 

“Don’t be mad at me.” Malfoy pulled you against him. “It was a long time ago.”

 

“I’m not mad at you. I just don’t like to think about you with another girl.” You admitted to him.

 

Ever since the night of the party, Malfoy has been doing pretty well with not flirty with other girls. You’ve even seen him shoo girls away. It surprised you but the thought of him with another girl still upset you even if it was before you and he got together.

 

“Emerson, don’t be upset. Those girls were nothing but a good snog.” He held you tighter.

 

“But wasn’t I just a good snog?” You questioned him.

 

The final bell rang. You were late now but you weren’t worried about it. Professor Burbage never noticed when anyone was late to class.

 

“Yes,” he admitted, “but you’re _my girlfriend_ now. You’re different than all the rest.”

 

“How can I be so sure of that?” You asked him.

 

Malfoy looked at you incredulously as if you being his girlfriend wasn’t enough. He couldn’t believe that you and he sneaking around was not enough to prove to you that you were different? Did the fact that when it came to the both of you almost having sex and him stopping because he knew he didn’t love you wasn’t enough to prove that? Of course you didn’t know about that last part but he could have sworn he made it clear that he cared about you.

 

Malfoy leaned in and ever so gently grazed his lips against yours. The kiss was deep, passionate and almost desperate. It was short but enough to leave you breathless. Malfoy pulled away letting you catch your breath.

 

“Meet me in the Astronomy tower after class?” He asked gazing amorously into your eyes.

 

Still not able to talk you just nod your head yes.

 

“See you then.”

 

And Malfoy did something that he never done before. He kissed your forehead. You stood there stunned as you watched the blonde hair boy go back through the secret passage. It was funny how a simple kiss on the forehead changed everything for you. It was the most loving gesture Malfoy had ever done. It was the best kiss he had ever given you. It was then that you knew that Draco Malfoy truly cared for you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwen Stefani - Cool (Or was this still when No Doubt was together?)


	57. 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I changed Donovan's last name a few times through this story from Graham to Grisham without realizing it. I think I might be losing my mind hahaha.

****

_baby girl, you know my situation_ __  
and sometimes I know you get impatient  
  


You held back a little waiting for the Astronomy class to clear. You saw students of all years and houses coming down the stairs as you peeked around the corner waiting for the coast to be clear. When you saw the last of the students dwindle out you made your way up the stairs. Once you got to the top, you found Malfoy quietly looking through a telescope.

 

“Whatcha looking at?” You asked as you approached him.

 

Malfoy jumped a little.

“Emerson!” He turned away from the telescope. “You scared me.”

 

“Sorry!”

 

“It’s okay. You just caught me off guard.” He planted a kiss on your cheek. “Do you want to take a look?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Malfoy moved aside and allowed you to take a peek. As he helped you bring the lens to a focus, you saw a red blazing ball traveling through space.

“Do you see it?” Malfoy asked with excitement.

 

“Yeah. Is that a comet?” You asked as you slowly moved the telescope to watch it fly through the sky.

 

“Yes. It’s gorgeous isn’t it?” The excitement leaked from his mouth.

 

“It’s pretty wicked.” You smiled to yourself still looking through the telescope.

 

It really fascinated you with how much he liked astronomy. He was so fascinated with the stars, and their meanings and the mythology behind it all. It was sweet.

 

“Malfoy,” you turned away from the telescope to address him. “Have you ever thought about becoming an astronomer?”

 

“At one point yes, but it’s not what Father wants me to do.” He replied sadly.

 

“And what is it that your father wants you to do?” You asked full of curiosity.

 

“I assume to continue on with the family business.”

 

“The family business?” You inquired.

 

“Oh you know working at the Ministry.” Malfoy answered with an uninterested attitude.

 

You didn’t quite understand why Malfoy was unpleased with the idea of working at the Ministry. Having a job at the Ministry wasn’t bad at all. It was good money and gave it gave you a lot of connections to the wizardry world.

 

You were going to ask why he didn’t want to work there but he was walking towards the ledge of the tower so you decided to drop it and join him.

 

“So what did you want to do tonight?” You asked him as you hopped on next to him. He grabbed your hand and pulled you closer to him.

 

“I figured we can just sit here and talk.”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“Nothing in particular. I just figured we spend a lot of time together, but we don’t do much talking.” He smirked playfully.

 

You blushed at Malfoy’s smirk. You knew what he meant. Your mouths were definitely used a lot, but not for talking. The only time words were really exchanged was if you two were arguing which _always_ led to snogging.

 

“I think that’s a great idea.”

 

Malfoy smiled slightly.

 

“So how did you meet those mudblood friends of yours?”

He spat out without thinking.

 

“Malfoy!” You scolded angrily.

 

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly. “It just slipped out.”

 

Instead of pestering him, you decided to let it slide.

“Well I met Eric first. He was a transfer student from the states. He moved to England when I was about six.”

 

“The states? Really? He doesn’t sound like he has an American accent.” Draco commented.

 

“Oh he’s not American. He’s from Panama.”

 

“Ohhh… well that explains it. And the others?”

 

“I met them the following school year after I met Eric. We had different classes that year and Eric befriended them so naturally they became my friends too.”

 

“So you met Grisham after you met Waters?” Malfoy sounded confused.

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

“You just seem closer to Grisham than you do to Waters. That’s all.” Malfoy stated.

 

“Eric and I are close but not in the same way Donovan and I are. Donovan is the most sensitive one of the boys so it’s really easy for me to talk to him things. I can talk to him about my feelings and he’ll listen.” You explained to Draco. “The other boys just think I’m being a girl most of the time.”

 

“But you are a girl.”

 

“I know it’s just that I’ve been “one of the boys” for so long that I think they forget that. If any other girl hung around those boys they would just think they were creeps, but I’ve known them for so long that I just get them. They’re basically family.”

 

 Malfoy was quiet as he took in the information. He pondered how his girlfriend managed to have four best friends that were male. Technically six when you count Harry and Warrington. Draco had to admit to himself that he was slightly jealous. He wanted to be your best friend. He wanted to be the one you ran to when you needed someone to talk about. No matter what the topic was about.

 

Did this mean that he was falling for you? Did this mean that that he liked you more than he led himself to believe?

 

“So tell me something about yourself Malfoy.” You finally asked him after a couple minutes of silence.

 

“What do you want to know?” Malfoy broke away from his thoughts.

 

“Umm… when did you take such a strong interest in Astronomy?”

 

“When I was a lad Father use to take me to the roof top to observe the stars. I still remember the first time he took me up.” Draco reminisced. “I was about six and he came into my room telling me to grab a coat because he wanted to show me something. Father took me up to the roof top and I saw the most remarkable thing. There was this huge meteor shower that night. It was the most remarkable thing. It looked like the sky was on fire. There were streaks of red and white just zooming through the sky. That night we stayed on the roof all night. He introduced me to several constellations, stars, the stories behind them. I fell in love with it all.”

 

“That sounds lovely. Do you guys still do that?”

 

“No. I can’t say we do.” There was a hint of pain his voice.

You noticed the small frown on his lips. You decided not the press the issue any further.

 

“It’s been awhile since I’ve taken astronomy.” You told him. “Maybe you can give me a refresher course?”

 

“How so?” Malfoy turned to look at you.

 

“Well,” you adjusted yourself slightly to sit against Malfoy more comfortably, “that’s a constellation there, right?” You pointed to a grouping of stars.

 

Malfoy nodded his head yes.

 

“What’s the name of it?”

 

Draco broke into an ear to ear smile. The one that gave you butterflies. With much enthusiasm, Malfoy began to tell you the story of the night sky.

 

 _we've been creepin and sneakin_  
_just to keep it from leakin_  
 _we so deep in our freakin_  
 _that we don't sleep on the weekend_  
  


It was well past midnight when Malfoy finally made it into the Slytherin common room. He sank into the armchair near the common room fire and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply as the night replayed in his head. He couldn’t believe how perfect everything was and all you guys did was sit there and talk. No snogging sessions. No fighting. Just talking. It was absolute heaven.

 

You told him about your life with your mom and granted he didn’t get too intimate with you but he shared something with you that he truly loved. His love for the night sky. He couldn’t believe how much he enjoyed sitting there and talking with his arms wrapped around you.

 

Malfoy couldn’t believe how close he felt to you now. The feeling he had right now was way better than the way he felt after a good snog session. It was intimate. It was pure. He hoped this feeling never went away.

 

“Malfoy. Where’d you come from?”

 

Malfoy opened his eyes to find Goyle standing beside him.

 

“Out.” Malfoy replied shortly.

 

“You were with that Emerson girl weren’t you?” Goyle asked as he took the armchair next to Malfoy.

 

“No.” Malfoy lied.

 

“Malfoy you were gone at dinner and so was she. I’m not that daft, you know?”

 

“What is it to you?” Draco asked agitated. It wasn’t like Goyle to question him.

 

“She’s a Gryffindor, Malfoy and she’s a half-blood.” Goyle said with venom in his voice.

 

Both statements were true. Malfoy was completely aware of this. It did bother him a bit. Pure blood status meant everything. It’s what Father and Mother told him his whole life, but for some reason with you it didn’t bother him as much.

 

“So?” Malfoy barked.

 

Goyle looked at Malfoy in horror.

“So?” Goyle couldn’t believe Malfoy’s response. “This girl has really turned you soft hasn’t she?”

 

And that feeling that Malfoy had was gone with just a single word…. _Soft_.

 

 “Malfoy you’ve changed.”

 

“What do you mean I’ve changed?”

“You’re not as mean to Potter anymore or any of his friends.” Goyle pointed out. “You’re even clueless to the girls that are throwing themselves at you.”

 

Oh, Malfoy wasn’t clueless. He was well aware of the girls. The thing that changed was that he didn’t want them anymore. He had you and none of the other girls compared to you.

 

 “I’ve been with all of them already Goyle. I’m tired of the same girls every night.” Malfoy did his best to defend himself.

 

Besides, it was partially the truth. Malfoy had been with about ninety percent of the Slytherin girls and about seventy percent of the girls at Hogwarts. Hell, he’s even been with at least half of the Beauxbatons girls. But none of them…. Not a single one gave him even the slightest feeling you gave him. Not even close.

 

 “Wow… I guess what Zabini said was right.”

 

“What did Zabini say?” Immediately Malfoy was on the defense. “What did you tell him?”

 

 Malfoy and Zabini haven’t been on the best of terms since the party in the dungeons. Zabini wasn’t daft. He knew that Zabini had his suspicions about you and him. Zabini wasn’t daft. Malfoy knew anything Zabini had to say could possibly put the relationship you and him had at risk of exposure.

 

He had his reasons for not telling Crabbe and Goyle about you. Legitimate reasons. But he knew if Crabbe and Goyle did know they wouldn’t say anything to anyone. They wouldn’t betray Malfoy.

 

“That I didn’t know anything.” It was true. Goyle didn’t know a thing.

 

“Don’t listen to Zabini. He doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I was just saving the girl from pathetic shag. I’d figure she fancied coming home with me instead.” Malfoy lied through his teeth.

 

 “Look mate, I could care less what you do. Crabbe and I won’t say anything but you need to get your priorities straight,” he stood up, “she’s a Gryffindor and a half-blood at that. You’re Draco Malfoy. You’re a Slytherin and a pureblood. Remember that.” With those final words Goyle left towards the boys’ dorms.

 

Goyle’s words echoed through Draco’s head.

 

_You’re a Slytherin and a pureblood. Remember that._

 

Had you turned Malfoy so soft that he was willingly dating a half-blood Gryffindor?

 

_What’s wrong with me?_

Now Zabini was suspicious of you two being together. Malfoy knew that he had to keep the relationship under wraps, but he wasn’t willing to leave you to do that. But Goyle was right. He had to get his priorities straight. It was either keep his relationship with you a secret and risk his reputation being tainted or break up with you and keep his playboy persona. How could Malfoy have his cake and eat it too? All he knew was that he had to figure something out because like Goyle said…

 

_I am Draco Malfoy…_

_I really wanna be with you_  
_but I gotta be real with you_  
 _I can't leave you alone_  
 _and I know I'll live in wrong_  
 _but I can't let you go_  
  


“What the hell is up with your boyfriend?” Donovan’s voice interrupted your studying.

 

“What are you talking about?” You asked confused as you closed your Arithmancy book and set it aside. Donovan joined you on one of the many common room couches.

 

“Well I was in the library minding my own business when he gave me detention for _looking like a bloody stupid git._ ” He waved the detention slip in front of you.

 

You grabbed the piece of parchment and it indeed read, _for looking like a bloody stupid git._

 

“What in the…”

 

“Right?! What crawled up his ass and died?”

 

“I have no idea. I haven’t seen him in a while. I’ve been really busy studying. I haven’t even ran into him in the halls now that I think about it.”

 

This was odd. Usually you ran into Malfoy quite a bit. Not that you thought about it, the both of you barely made any contact in classes. This was very unusual. Usually Malfoy was always trying to set things up in class so the two of you could work together if the opportunity came.

 

“I’m sorry, Ears.” You frown sympathetically. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault Malfoy is a bloody arse.” Donovan left and made his way to the boys’ dormitories.

 

_What in the world?_

You thought to yourself.

 

It didn’t doubt you for a second that Malfoy would give someone detention for the hell of it but for _looking like a bloody stupid git._ That was seriously uncalled for. He has been kind of distance lately, but you figured it was because he was busy with schoolwork just as you were. You debated for a second about calling him out on it, but you knew it would just lead to an argument and that was the last thing you wanted to do with Malfoy.

 

“Hey El, whatcha up to?”

 

You turned around to see Daniel coming down the stairs.

 

“Just doing some studying. What are you up to?”

 

“I was heading down to dinner. Care to join me?”

 

“Dinner sounds brilliant. I’m starved.” You set your Arithmancy book down and followed Daniel.

 

“So what’s troubling you?” Daniel asked as you walked through the portrait hole.

 

“Is it really that obvious?” You gave him an uneasy look.

 

“Come on, El. It’s me. I recognize that _deep in thought_ look by now. What’s going on?”

 

You sighed. There wasn’t any point in hiding your thoughts.

 

“It’s Malfoy.” You confessed.

 

“What did the git do to you?” Daniel automatically got defensive.

“Not me. Donovan. He gave him detention for and I quote _looking like a bloody stupid git._ ”

 

“Well that explains his attitude, but what does that have to do with you?”

 

“I feel bad. I mean he’s my boyfriend how do I get him to stop being such a prat.”

 

“There’s nothing you can do. Don’t beat yourself up over it.” Daniel tried to console you. “It’s not your fault he’s a bloody arse.”

 

Daniel and you reached the Great Hall.

 

“I just don’t get why he would do that. I don’t even know how it’s allowed for him to do that.” You glanced over to the Slytherin table and saw him engaged in conversation with Montague. “I know he’s an ass but this is ridiculous.”

 

“Hey you guys.” Hermione and Ron greeted you and Daniel as you took a seat next to them.

 

“Hey. Where’s Harry?” You asked the moment you realized he wasn’t with them.

 

“With Snape.” Ron answered.

 

“For what? He didn’t get detention did he?” You asked concerned.

“No he has to take – OW! ‘Mione! You stomped on my foot.” Ron scowled scooting slightly away from her.

 

“Snape insisted he’d take an extra potion class if he wanted to pass his O.W.L’s.” Hermione lied.

 

By the way Hermione fiddled with her napkin you could tell she was lying. You didn’t understand why, but you decided not to press the issue further. You had other things on your mind.

 

You loaded your plate with food and gladly ate while in conversation with the rest of the Gryffindor table. For once O.W.L’s wasn’t a topic of discussion. Everyone was talking about upcoming summer plans. You couldn’t wait to finally be home with your mom. You missed her dearly.

 

In the middle of dinner, Hermione nudged you on the side directing her eyes to the Slytherin table. You looked over and saw Pansy and Starr fighting for Malfoy’s attention. Malfoy clearly enjoying this sat back and watched with a smirk. You knew he didn’t care for either girl much, but it bothered you that he was taking satisfaction in these two girls trying to win him over. Starr leaned over the table, clearly exposing her breast to Malfoy and appeared to be whispering something in his ear. Malfoy’s eyes lingered on her breast for only a moment until she sat back down. He had an impressed look on his face. Pansy’s cheeks turned red, clearly angry with Starr. Pansy sat right next to Malfoy so she had easier access to him. She turned Malfoy sideways on the bench, forcing his back to face towards him and began to massage his shoulders. Malfoy sighed into the bench visibly enjoying the attention and Pansy’s massage.

 You glared at the secretly wishing Malfoy’s robe would catch fire. How dare he just let these girls touch him especially right in front of you. You knew he had to know you had a clear view of him. You did everything in your willpower to resist the urge of grabbing your wand and jinxing all three of them.

 

“Ella, careful. You’re going to kill someone with those daggers you’re throwing.” Fred commented on the death stare that you were giving the three Slytherins.

 

“I can only hope.” You replied without removing your gaze.

 

“Don’t worry El,” George chirped from next to Fred, “they’re going to get theirs. They all are.” George’s attention turned to Umbridge who was sitting at the High Table, in the chair that Dumbledore would have sat in if he weren’t on the run from the Ministry.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You looked at the Weasley Twins suspiciously.

 

“We’re going to bl – OW!!” George grunted in pain before he had a chance to finish. Fred had elbowed him hard in the side.

 

“Let’s just say we have a little something up our sleeves.” Fred’s eyes twinkled mischievously.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous- Can't Let You Go


	58. 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found sometime between work and school to edit this chapter.

The next couple of weeks passed and things weren’t getting any better. Malfoy’s flirting got worse, Hagrid was forced out from the Ministry and Professor McGonagall was sent to St. Mugo’s for trying to defend him. Umbridge and the Ministry officially had control over Hogwarts. Now that McGonagall was gone no one dared to cross the line of the Inquisitor Squad because everyone knew it would be Umbridge.

 

It was about one in the morning and you were hidden in the corner of the common room writing a letter to your mom. Considering recent events you decided to write your mother. You figured she probably couldn’t share much but you were hoping she would be able to shed some light on the situation.

 

You were finishing up your letter when you heard the portrait hole swing open. You turned around to see Harry storming in.

 

“Harry?!” You said surprised.

 

He stopped in his tracks.

“Fey? What are you doing up so late?”

“I was writing my mom.” You waved the envelope at him. “Where are you coming from?”

You asked curiously. Harry was just beating curfew but either way with the way things were it wasn’t like him to be coming in this late.

 

 “Uhh… the clock tower.” He faltered with his answer.

 

It was clear that he was lying.

“Harry, you know I hate it when you lie to me.” You frowned at him. “What’s going on? You look upset?”

 

“It’s nothing.” Harry tried to brush you off. “I’m just tired.”

 

You gave him a pointed look. One that he knew too well. Harry wasn’t going anywhere until he told you the truth.

 

“It was Snape.” He mumbled.

 

“What did he do to you?”

 

“Well nothing really.” Harry took a seat at the table with you.

 

“What do you mean?” You questioned further.

 

“I can’t tell you without lying to you.” Harry frowned looking at you.

“Then don’t lie to me. Tell me what you can.”

 

“Okay.” Harry agreed. “But you can’t ask me any questions. I can’t tell you everything and it’s not that I don’t want to I just have to be careful.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Come on.” Harry stood up holding out his hand. “Let’s go by the fire. It’s a bit cold.”

 

You grabbed Harry’s hand as you stood up and followed him to the sofa near the common room fire. Harry took a seat near the arm of the sofa and you sat next to him.

 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that I haven’t really been around during the night.”

 

You nodded your head letting him know that you did.

 

“Well I’ve been with Snape. He’s been teaching me Occlumency.”

 

 You knew Harry had been doing something with Snape but you didn’t expect he was taking Occlumency lessons. You’ve read about it before and knew it was an extremely hard task to master. You wanted to ask why he was taking Occlumency lessons but knew you couldn’t.

 

“I’ve been too distracted to take it seriously and tonight Snape pushed me too far and saw some personal things. He began to lecture me on how I need to learn to close my mind, but I got so angry with him for invading my privacy that I caught him off guard and pushed back…” Harry paused for a moment. “What I saw… well it was unexpected.”  Harry’s fist balled up. His eyes started to water.

 

“It’s okay, Harry. You don’t have to tell me.”

 

“It’s fine.” He wiped away his tears. “When I pushed back I saw Snape and my dad when they were at Hogwarts and my father was bullying Snape.”

 

You remained silent upon hearing the news. You weren’t exactly sure what to say to Harry. It was clear that he was upset, but you weren’t sure exactly why. You found it normal for kids to bully each other.

 

“I always thought that Snape hated me and now I know why.” Harry continued. “My father wasn’t any better than Malfoy. I didn’t even know my dad and to find out that he was just a bully… it’s just…” a tear escaped his eyes, “I always hear all these good things about my dad, but a bully? No one mentioned that. What kind of good man is a bully?” Harry trailed off.

 

He turned his head to hide his silent tears. You tried your best to relate to Harry’s situation so you could try to comfort him the best you can; however, it was a bit difficult. Harry didn’t have the fortunate chance to know his father like you gotten to know yours, regardless of your parents not being together. You had to admit your dad wasn’t always the greatest dad, but it didn’t stop you from loving him. This was the closest you could relate to Harry’s situation, but you didn’t believe it was enough.  So you did the best thing you could do.

 

“Harry,” you grabbed him into a tight hug. “I’m sorry.”

 

You gently ran your hand up and down his back until Harry pulled away.

 

 “Look, Harry, your dad was a typical teenage boy just like you.” You did your best to console him.

 

“But I’m not a typical teenage boy.” Harry wiped away his tears. “I’m the boy who lived.”

 

You sighed. Harry was right but it was beside the point.

 

“That may be true but that’s not the point I’m trying to make. Your dad was a kid just like me and you. Sometimes kids do stupid things. Just because your dad bullied Snape it doesn’t make any of the things about him any less true.  Think about all the good things everyone says about him. He was an excellent and brave wizard who loved you very much. So much in fact that he gave his life for you.”

You did your best to get Harry to see the brighter side of things.

 

“I guess but I feel horrible about what he did. You should have seen it. My dad was horrible to Snape and it… it…,” Harry searched for his words. “It just makes sense, you know?”

 

“What makes sense?”

 

“Why Snape hates me so much. I feel responsible for it and I have no idea how to make it up to him.”

 

“You can’t Harry. It’s unfair that he takes his anger and pain out on you, but it’s something that Snape needs to learn how to let go on his own. You have nothing to do with it.”

 

“I guess so.” Harry shrugged with a frown.

 

You did your best to offer a comforting smile.

“Maybe you should head to bed. I’m sure you’ll feel better after some rest.”

You suggested.

 

“Actually I’m not tired. I need to clear my mind. I know it’s late but do you mind staying up with me for a bit?” He asked hopefully. “My brain is a little wired at the moment.”

 

“I don’t mind at all.”

 

**[“It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live.”]**

You woke up the next morning slightly confused when you saw the surroundings of the common room. You didn’t realize what had happen until you heard the softest of groans tickle against your neck. Chills went down your spine as you realize you must have fallen asleep in the common room with Harry. You turned your head slightly to verify your findings. Harry was still fast asleep; however, it wasn’t going to last long. You could already hear the bustling of feet from upstairs. Breakfast was going to start soon.

 

“Harry,” you whispered while tapping his arm that was gently wrapped around your waist.

 

 His eyes didn’t even so much as flicker.

 

“Harry.” You repeated slightly louder.

 

Harry just groaned and pulled you in tighter.

 

“Harry, it’s time to get up. We have to get ready for class.”

 

“Class?” He groaned.

 

“Yes class. If we get up now we’ll still have time for breakfast.”

 

“I’m not hungry.” He snuggled deeper into the couch.

 

“Harry, its double Potions. We’re going to need it.”

 

 “Double potions. More like double hell.” He groaned slowly opening his eyes.

 

“Good morning to you too, Mr. Potter.” You chuckled turning around to face him.

 

“Good morning.” He yawned.

 

“How’d you sleep?”

 

“Wonderful. I haven’t had a good night sleep in a really long time.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” You smiled at him.

 

Harry sleepily smiled as he closed his eyes again.

 

 “Umm Harry,” you said delicately, “I don’t mean to be rude but do you mind letting go so I can go upstairs and get ready?”

 

“Huh?” He looked at you confused.

 

You gently squeezed his arm from underneath the blanket.

 

“Oh!” Harry’s arm fell quickly from you. His cheeks turned bright red. “I’m sorry.” He sat up quickly which allowed you to sit up as well. “I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t have. I’m—“

 

“Don’t be sorry.” You cut him off from rambling.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I should have never asked you to stay up with me.”

 

“Harry,” you placed your hands with his to try and prove a point. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

  
“No I shouldn’t have done that. You just fell asleep last night and I should have woken you up and taken you to your room.” He continued. “I should have slept on another couch or something and I’m really sorry!”

 

“Harry, look at me.” You grabbed his face. “It’s okay. It’s not a huge deal. All we did was sleep. Everything is fine.” You smiled at him pushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“No it’s not. You’re with Malfoy. Everything isn’t fine.” He mumbled.

 

You were a little taken back with his statement. It wasn’t guilt that you heard in his voice it was pain. You could see it in his beautiful emerald green eyes. You weren’t sure if it was out of jealousy or concern but you didn’t realize that you being with Malfoy wasn’t falling easy on Harry.

What you didn’t know was that you being with Malfoy was actually tearing Harry inside and there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted you to be happy and safe. Yes, he knew with Malfoy you weren’t exactly safe but you were happy and he had to learn to respect that.

 

“Harry, you need to know that no matter who I’m with I am always going to be here for you. You have to understand that I love you dearly and nothing is going to change that. You got it?”

 

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement. Harry knew he still had you as friend but you being with Malfoy put your safety at risk. It put his relationship with you at risk. Harry believed that one day that you would have to choose between himself and Malfoy and it terrified him that you might choose Malfoy. But he couldn’t express this. He had to bite his tongue and just hoped for the best.

 

“I know. Thank you.”

 

“Of course, Harry.” You smiled sweetly at him.

 

“So,” he stood up, “I’ll see you at breakfast?”

 

“Actually,” you stood as well. “I think I’m just going to head to the Owlery.” You grabbed the letter you written your mom from the nearby table. “I need to send this out.”

 

“Alright. I’ll bring you a bagel or something?” He offered.

 

“Sounds great!. See you in class.” You gave him a kiss on the cheek before ascending the girls’ staircase.

 

**["It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities.”]**

“Harry, where have you been mate?” Ron swallowed his food in relief as Harry took a seat next to him at the Gryffindor table. “I never heard you come in last night. I was afraid Snape killed you off or something.” He muttered under his breath.

 

“I’m surprised he didn’t honestly. Although it would have been way better than having to face him in double Potions today.” Harry started to load his plate with food. He was a lot hungrier than he led himself to believe.

 

“What happened?” Hermione whispered fervently from the other side of Ron.

 

“Long story short,” Harry looked around to be sure no one was listening, “he pushed too far and I pushed back and I caught him off guard.”

 

Hermione’s eyes widened with fear and curiosity. Ron had a confused look on his face. He was trying to figure out what Harry had meant.

 

“I saw him,” Harry’s eyes shot quickly to the High Table and back to Hermione’s, “and my dad. It wasn’t very pleasant. My dad was awful to him. I don’t blame him for hating me.”

 

Harry’s anger and guilt resurfaced from last night. He tried his best to swallow it with a spoonful of oatmeal.

 

“Serves him right.” Ron said finally catching up to the conversation. “He’s always bullying us especially you Harry. It’s about time he got a taste of his own medicine.”

 

“That’s why he bullies me, Ron. If it wasn’t for my dad he wouldn’t be so foul towards me.”

 

“Oh.” Ron ears turned pink. “Sorry mate.”

 

“You’re going to continue lessons, right?” Hermione pressed with urgency.

 

“Are you kidding me? No way! After last night I can’t ever be alone with Snape again.”

 

“Harry you have to! What if… well you know!” She whispered sternly.

 

“I know but I can’t Hermione.” He knew what Hermione was getting it, but it was too ashamed to have to face Snape again. “You have no idea how painful that was for me to see.”

 

“But Harry think of the risks you’re taking. If _he_ finds out about the connection between you and him he can use it to his advantage.”

 

“Oh lay off Hermione.” Ron interfered. “If Harry doesn’t want to do it anymore let him be. Besides,” he took a drink of his pumpkin juice,” if Snape didn’t kill him last night he won’t miss the opportunity next time they’re alone.”

 

“Honestly! You two are so thick headed!” Hermione swung her book bag over her shoulder. She stood up giving both boys a disapproving look and steered herself towards the exit of the Great Hall.

 

“I don’t know why she’s so upset,” commented Ron. “It’s not like it happened to her.”

 

“She right though.” Harry sadly admitted. “Come on,” Harry wrapped an English muffin into a napkin and shoved it in his bag, “we better get to class.”

 

Ron reluctantly abandoned his third serving of food and followed Harry.

 

**[ “Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it.”]**

Harry and Ron reached Snape’s classroom and sat down next to Hermione.

 

“Have you guys seen El this morning?” Hermione asked worriedly forgetting that she was even mad at them. “I just realized that she wasn’t at breakfast and she isn’t here yet.”

 

“I did.” Harry shared. “She had to run to the Owlery to send a letter out. I’m sure she’s on her way.”

 

“Oh okay. She’ll probably be here soon then.”

 

**["What's comin' will come, an' we'll meet it when it does."]**

“She didn’t show up!” Hermione said worried as she and the rest of the Golden Trio exited Potions. “It’s not like her to ditch. O.W.L’s are two weeks away. She can’t afford to miss any classes.” Hermione expressed her concern.

 

“Really, Hermione? El misses class and you’re worried because of O.W.L’s” Ron stared at her with disbelief. “What if Umbridge gotten to her or something?”

 

Hermione ignored him and turned to Harry.

“Harry you said you saw her last. Tell me everything.”

 

“We fell asleep in the common room talking last night and when we woke up this morning she said she was going to skip out on breakfast so she can send a letter out to her mom.” Harry explained simply.

 

“Do you think she got stopped by Umbridge?” Maybe her letter got confiscated for some information she put in it and Umbridge wants questions.” Hermione tried reasoning to herself.

 

She knew you would never ditch class, especially so close to the end of the year. It was a big possibility that Umbridge saw you on the way to the Owlery and confiscated the letter before she had the chance to send it off.

 

“It is possible, but El wouldn’t be stupid enough to put anything in the letter that might get her in trouble.” Harry interjected.

 

He knew that Hermione’s theory was very possible, but he also knew you weren’t stupid. He did agree with Hermione. You wouldn’t ditch class for any reason.

“Before we get into a panic let’s go to Herbology and if she doesn’t show up for it then we’ll look for her after.” Harry suggested.

 

Hermione shook her head agreeing with Harry’s plan. There was a logical explanation why you weren’t in class and Hermione knew that. There wasn’t any reason to panic just yet.

 

 

 


	59. 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter just ended in a really weird place and I felt bad for leaving it that way.  
> The last three chapters use to be one whole chapter. I broke it up so it wouldn't be ridiculously long, but I didn't realize where it ended before I posted it. Sooo.... here's another chapter for you! =]
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

 

“Harry! Two classes in a row! Two! El would never!” Hermione was panicking.

You were absence from another class.

 

“Relax, Hermione. I’m sure she’s fine.” Harry tried to calm her, but he was barely calm himself. “We have Defense against the Dark Arts in about an hour. There’s no way she would dare miss that class but let’s look for her to make sure she’s okay.”

 

“Right.” Hermione kept her cool. “I’ll check the Owlery just in case by some chance she’s still there. It’s best if we split up otherwise it will look suspicious. You two check the common room. See if one of the girls could check if she’s in the dorm. If not I’ll meet you in class right after I check the library.” Hermione ordered then marched straight towards the Owlery.

 

“So what do you think is going on with El?” Ron asked Harry as they headed towards the castle.

 

“I don’t know. I would say she was off with Malfoy, but he was in both classes. Besides, Fey wouldn’t miss class just to mess around with him.”

 

“Do you think something happened to her?”

 

“No, but I am worried. Do you ever remember her missing class besides the time she was in the Hospital Wing?”

 

Harry and Ron had reached the castle now. They were heading towards the Grand Staircase.

 

“No. Never.” Ron responded. “Did something happen between last night and this morning?”  Ron asked suspiciously.

 

“No, not that I know of why?”

 

“Well you said you guys fell asleep on the couch together.” Ron tried to sound casual.

 

“What are you getting at Ron?” Harry caught on to his prodding.

 

“I’m just saying it’s a small couch.” Ron shrugged with a small smirk creeping to the corner of his lips.

 

“Oh come on Ron!” Harry rolled his eyes at him.

 

“Hey it’s a simple question. If you’re not willing to answer I’m going to assume something did.”

 

“Did you forget that Fey is with Malfoy now?”

 

“So? That doesn’t mean something might not happen.” Ron stated as this wasn’t obvious. “Besides El and you have history. That means something.”

 

Harry shook his head in amusement.

“Do you want to know what happened?”

 

“Yes!” Ron exclaimed. “And with details.”

He added.

 

The two Gryffindors had finally reached the Fat Lady.

 

“Fizzing Whizbees.” Harry recited the password. “I held her in my arms the whole night.” Harry told Ron as they entered the common room in search for you.

 

Just a few feet away a platinum blonde Slytherin had overheard the entire conversation between the two Gryffindors. His blood boiled in rage upon hearing Harry’s words. He didn’t like for one second that Harry and you slept together and that he had any part of you in his arms. You were his to hold not Harry’s. He was going to set this straight. He stormed back down the hall in search for you. He just hope he found you before Hermione did.

 

_[Help, I have done it again](https://genius.com/Sia-breathe-me-lyrics#note-2934076) _   
_I have been here many times before_   
_Hurt myself again today_   
_And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame_

__

You were in the Owlery spending some time with Mazn. It’s been weeks since you’ve seen him. Umbridge no longer allowed owls to stay in their dormitories. They all had to stay in the Owlery that way all letters going out were tracked. He wasn’t very happy with you at first. It took a lot of apologies and treats for him to finally warm up to you. He was perched on your hand while you gently stroked him and cleaned his feathers.

 

“I’m sorry Mazn you have to stay up here but we’ll be home soon. We only have a few more weeks of school left.” You petted him gently. He nibbled affectionately on your fingers.

“I need you to get this letter to mom for me.” You gently tied the envelope around his ankle. “Be careful. I’ll see you soon.” You gave Mazn one last treat. He hooted gratefully and took off soaring into the sky.

 

 You stood there watching Mazn until he was completely out of sight. You hoped that your letter would reach your mom safely and soon.

You were ready to head back to the castle for Potions when a scruffy, brown barn owl that looked rather old landed on your shoulder.

 

She hooted softly at you.

 

“What is it? Did you want a treat?” You reached into your pocket and grabbed a treat for the elderly looking owl. “Here you go.”

 

As the owl reached for the treat she accidently nipped hard on your finger, but before you even had a chance to react your chest tightened up and your vision began to blur. The room began to spin. You doubled over in pain reaching for one of the perches to keep your balance while the other hand clenched at your chest trying to claw at the pain. You were able to feel the owl fly off your shoulder. Slowly, the spinning topped and the pain in your chest went away. You took a deep breath before standing up straight.

 

“You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

You jumped startled at the voice. You weren’t aware that anyone had entered the room.

 

“When I’m with you everything just seems to be right.”

 

“I’m sorry?” You turned to where the voice was coming from.

 

There in the room was a young boy, but he looked slightly older than you, kneeling on the floor on one knee completely undisturbed by the owl droppings he was kneeling in. He looked up at the beautiful young girl standing before him. She had ivory skin, long, thick, jet black hair that settled at her petite waist. Her honey brown eyes shone brightly with tears with a smile as bright as the sun plastered on her face.

 

“There is no greater magic than the love that I have for you.” The boy spoke again.

 

He had silky, white blonde hair that fell right below his shoulders. His eyes were a mixture of sky blue and dark grey. He was thin but muscular with a pointed nose and pale skin.

 

“I want to be with you forever.” The stormed-cloud eyed boy reached into his robe pocket, which you were able to steal a glance at the Slytherin crest stitched to it, and pulled out a small black box.

 

Your eyes widened as you realized what was going on. You were in the middle of witnessing a marriage proposal.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” You went to move to not interrupt the special moment, but you found yourself glued to the ground. You tried lifting your feet but nothing. You weren’t going anywhere.

 

The Slytherin boy opened the black box to reveal a gorgeous silver sterling ring with encrusted little emerald stones that wrapped around the ring.

 

You gasped

 

“Emrys,” He grabbed the girl’s delicate hand.

Upon doing so you were see that the girl also had Slytherin robes on.

 

“It will fulfill my greatest dream in having you become my wife. Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes, Lucius! Of course I’ll marry you!” Tears began to fall from Emery’s face.

 

Lucius with tears in his own eyes and an ear to ear grin took the ring out of the box. Just as he was about slip the ring on to Emery’s finger a scruffy brown barn owl swooped between the loving couple and nabbed the ring right of Lucius’ fingers.

 

“Hey come back here!” Lucius sprang to his fat and chased the owl around the Owlery as his now fiancé stood watching with tears of laughter falling from her eyes.

 

Suddenly the room began to spin again. When it finally stopped you found yourself leaning against the perch. You looked around and didn’t see the Slytherin couple anymore. All there was was the same brown owl from before nibbling happily at his treat.

 

“What the hell just happened?!”

 

You were completely confused. You’ve never experienced something so intense before. You could have sworn on your life there was two students standing in front of you just moments ago.

 

“Lucius?” You mumbled to yourself. “As in Draco’s dad?”

 

It only made sense. Lucius was an uncommon name. But that meant…

 

“Did I just time traveled?” You spoke out loud. “But how?”

 

Your head was pounding with questions.

 

“Emerys? Where have I heard that name before?”

 

The bell went off signaling class was about to start. You were mind was too preoccupied for class. You needed answers about what just happened and there was only one place to get them.

 

_[Be my friend, hold me](https://genius.com/Sia-breathe-me-lyrics#note-2293251) _   
_Wrap me up, enfold me_   
_I am small and needy_   
_Warm me up and breathe me_

You were in the library and had just about every book about sixth senses, visions, and prophecies available that was not located in the restricted section.

 

_“A premonition is a brief, fleeting glimpse into a future event or occurrence. It is closely associated with "Prophecy" where someone without any fore knowledge has an insight into a specific happening. Many individuals have made reports of these instances. Some individuals report reoccurring dreams that they cannot make sense of, they just have a premonition over and over. They are just shown a particular event, seeing it in detail but are not able to place or make sense of it until the event actually happens. Most of these premonitions come in the form of a warning of a disaster or an event where individuals are killed. They can come in a dream state and even be seen in your waking state…”_

You read in one of the many books you had laid out in front of you.

 

These things have definitely happened to you before. You had reoccurring dreams and seen little things happened ahead of time. These things that were happening weren’t “Deja vus” they were premonitions.

 

“No!” You denied the idea. “This is stupid. I can’t be having premonitions.”

 

You pushed the book aside and opened up another.

 

_“One does not have to be a witch or wizard to possess the ability of having a premonition. Muggles have been known to have premonitions. The power of prophecy is not something that one just receives. It is a family trait that is inherited, which is why muggles have premonitions. It is proven that most muggles that have premonitions are usually related to an ancient witch or wizard that possessed the power of prophecy…”_

The information you were reading wasn’t exactly helping you out. So you found out what a premonition was and why people had them. Big deal. It did not explain what you saw in the Owlery. You saw the past. Not the future. You were also curious what exactly happened the night you had the “dream” of Mr. Weasley being attacked. That wasn’t seeing into the future. That was present time. So it couldn’t be a premonition. Right?

 

_“In the muggle world, one that is able to see into the future, (or as we call it in the wizardry world, having the gift of the Second Sight) is called a psychic. In the wizardry world, those who possess the gift of the Second Sight are known as Seers. Known Seers are:_

_Calchas_

_Cassandra Vablatsky_

_Mopsus_

_Merlin_

_Inigo Imago_

_Cassandra Trelawney_

“Trelawney...” you thought.

 

She might have had answers for what you saw but that meant you had to go all the way to the North Tower and deal with her disheveled drunken state. There was always Firenze. He seemed like he knew what he was talking about. He was very mysterious, but you’d take him over Trelawney any day. You decided that he would be your best bet for answers. You gathered up the books and took them to the front desk to Madam Pince.

 

“You’ve been in here for quite a while, dear.” She stated unusually sweet.

 

“Yeah. Just doing some extra reading for my Divination exam.”

 

As Madam Pince checked out each of your books, you slid them into your book bag. Once you had all the books carefully placed in your bag, you looked up at the clock. It read 10:45.

 

“Is that the time?” You asked Madam Pince slightly worried.

 

“Yes. It’s a quarter to eleven.”

 

You groaned to yourself. You didn’t realize you have been in the library for so long. You’ve missed double Potions and Herbology. You had just enough time to get to Defense against the Dark Arts.

 

“Thanks Madam Pince.” You said hurrying out the library.

 

You went at a slight jog. You couldn’t believe that you missed your classes this morning. You knew you were going to get it from Snape. Professor Sprout didn’t like it when students missed her class but her detentions were never as bad as Snape’s.

 

You reached the ground floor of the castle when you felt something grab you and throw you against the stone wall. It took you a second to recover from the whiplash before realizing it was Draco.

 

“Malfoy! What’s wrong with you?!” You weren’t upset just startled.

 

However, you were happy to see him. You really haven’t had a chance to see him since the night at the Astronomy tower. You have been so wrapped up with homework that you had to raincheck on a few dates with him. You definitely missed him. You were hoping you would be able to spend some time with him during the weekend.

 

“You slept with Potter. That’s what wrong with me?” He scowled.

 

“Excuse me?” You were completely caught off guard.

 

“You heard me.” He stated placing his hands on either side of your head against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry. I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

 

 “I heard him telling that ginger of a friend of his that you guys slept together in the common room!”

 

It took a moment before you realized what Malfoy was going on about. He must have overheard Harry talking to Ron about last night. It made you angry. You knew that Malfoy had to twist Harry’s words around. There was no way Harry would tell Ron this.

 

“Malfoy, I think you misheard what happened. I can explain.” You did your best to deescalate the situation. You didn’t want this to turn into a fight.

 

“I know exactly what I heard. You two slept together and he had his hands all over you!”

Clearly, Malfoy wanted the opposite.

 

“Malfoy I’m really not in the mood for his.”

 

“I don’t care. You’re going to stand here and listen to what I have to say.”

 

That was it. You weren’t going to take his childish attitude anymore.

 

“No! You listen here, Malfoy!” You shoved him hard away from you. “One, do not order me around like I’m some house-elf. Two, I did not sleep with Harry and he certainly did not have his hands all over me.”

 

 “Listen here, Malfoy.” You shoved him hard. “One, do not order me around like I’m some house-elf. Two, I did not sleep with Harry and he certainly did not have his all over me. If you must know,” you jabbed him in the chest, “Harry and I were up talking last night and accidently fell asleep on the common room couch. Nothing happened. So before you get your knickers twisted in a bunch I suggest—“

 

“Ella!”

 

You turned at the sound of your name. It was Hermione. She was scuttling down the hall with Harry and Ron right behind her.

 

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried about you?”

 

You stole a small glare at Malfoy letting him know that this wasn’t over before turning your attention back to Hermione.

 

“In the library. Sorry I got distracted.”

 

 “Distracted?! You’ve missed double Potions and Herbology!” Hermione lectured. “What could have possibly distracted you for so long?

 

“Hermione you can lecture me later. I just want to get to class. Like some of us,” you tilted your head towards Malfoy, “we can’t afford to be late to Umbridge’s class.”

 

Hermione opened her mouth to argue but closed it knowing you were right. Being late to Umbridge’s class was just as bad as not showing up.

 

Malfoy, who still looked rather angry, quietly led the way to Defense against the Dark Arts.

 

_[Ouch I have lost myself again](https://genius.com/Sia-breathe-me-lyrics#note-11588992) _   
_Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found_   
_Yeah I think that I might break_   
_I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe_

“So what were you doing in the library?” Harry asked as you guys exited Defense against the Dark Arts.

 

“Reading.” You stated rather simply.

 

“You and Hermione really are best friends.” Ron chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 

You gave him a small smirk. You were a bit distracted. You were trying to find Malfoy. You wanted to talk to him. You knew he probably had all these wild ideas of you and Harry floating around his head. You wanted to clear things up for him. You didn’t want to fight.

 

“Did you guys see Malfoy leave class?” You asked the trio.

 

“Yeah. He went towards the Great Hall.” Harry answered.

 

“Gosh. It’s lunchtime already! I feel so behind today.” You groaned.

 

“As you should! You missed two classes today and were almost late to one!” Hermione scolded as the four of you headed towards the Great Hall for lunch. “Our O.W.L’s are only a few weeks away! You can’t be missing classes and being distracting by things such as _reading.”_ She continued as you guys entered the Great Hall.

 

Right away you saw Malfoy. He was sitting unusually close to Pansy.

 

 “I hope you were studying!”

 

“I was!” You spat at her.

 

It wasn’t the truth, but it was close enough. You were tired of hearing her go on and on. You weren’t happy that you missed class either. You were beating yourself up over it you didn’t need Hermione to beat you up as well.

 

“Well I guess in that case, it’s kind of okay. But still El you can’t be missing anymore classes.”

 

“Hermione. Chill. It’s the first time I _ever_ missed class! I’m not happy about it either. Besides, it was an accident. It’s not going to happen again.”

 

“Take it easy, Fey.” Harry said sitting next to you. “We were worried about you that’s all.” He said defending Hermione.

 

“If you guys were so worried about where I was then why didn’t you just check the map?” You asked him as you piled food onto your plate.

 

“We did.” He said. “Hermione went to check the Owlery to see if you were still there and Ron and I went to check the common room to see if you ended back there. When we saw that you weren’t we grabbed the map and saw you in the library. We caught up with Hermione, but then we saw you taking off to class so we tried to catch up to you before class started.” Harry explained.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to give you guys a fright. Something came up and I had to head to the library. I just lost track of time.” You explained to them. “I’m sorry for snapping at you Hermione.” You apologized.

 

 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry for giving you a hard time about it.” She apologized as well. “You didn’t miss much anyways. It was just review. You can borrow my notes.”

 

“Thanks.” You smiled at her. “By the way, Harry,” you turned to him, “what exactly did you tell Ron about last night?”

 

“Why are you mad?” He gave you an uneasy look.

 

“Of course not. I’m assuming _he,_ ” you threw a look at Malfoy, “was following you guys and overheard you talking about last night with Ron. And he heard that we slept together and that your hands were all over me.”

 

“I said no such a thing.” Harry affirmed right away.

 

“Harry definitely did not say that.” Ron backed him up.

 

“Oh I know you didn’t. He’s just being a jealous prick.”

 

“He has no right. Look at him.” Ron gestured to the Slytherin table. “Parkinson is all over him. If you went over there and told him something he’d be mad at you.”

 

“Exactly. I don’t get him.”

You watched as Pansy sat on his lap and Malfoy did nothing to prevent it.

“I can’t watch this anymore. I’m done with him. If he wants to be a prat and flirt with other girls, he can. I’m done with his games.”

 

You sat up and slung your book bag over your shoulder. “I’ll see you guys in Care of Magical Creatures. I have some reading to catch up on.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random song lyrics provided to you by  
> Sia- Breath Me


	60. 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it was originally crazy long so I had to stop it at a reasonable point. Once I edit the next chapter it will be up!  
> Thank you all again for being so patient with me. You guys are honestly the best!

 

_Funny how the_ **heart** can be deceiving  
More than just a  couple times  
Why do we **fall** in love so easy?  
Even when it's  not **right**

****

****

“Professor, I’m done.” You approached Snape’s desk.

You were organizing his stock cabinet for detention since you missed his class earlier in the week.

 

 

“It’s all in alphabetical order?” Snape drawled as he kept his head down grading papers.

 

“Yes sir, it is. I also arranged it according to type and family. Also, here’s the list of items that need to be restocked like you requested.” You reached into your pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

 

He grabbed it, unfolded it, and looked it over carefully.

 

“Very well then.” He said in a partially satisfied tone. “You may go.”

 

“Thank you, Professor. Good night.” You told him and exited the classroom.

 

You sauntered down the corridor to the staircase that reached the ground level of the castle. You were exhausted and couldn’t wait to get back to the Gryffindor tower. You were grateful it was Saturday tomorrow; however, you still had detention to serve for Professor Sprout.

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, you reached the staircase leading to the ground level. You walked up the steps skipping every other one to pick up your pace.

You didn’t realize how tired you were. It’s been a busy week filled with non-stop studying. You really only took a break to eat, but even sometimes you missed meals so you could get some extra studying in. And when you weren’t studying you were researching what you experienced in the Owlery.

So far you discovered that what you saw was a form of a premonition except you saw the past instead of the future. You read that premonitions come randomly and are usually triggered by touching something, but if someone is trained enough they can summon one at will.

Upon learning this information you were able to piece together some of the things you experienced earlier in the year. For example, the night of the Halloween dance. Some parts didn’t make sense still, but you saw Donovan taking you to Michael and Lavender before you actually arrived to the scene. You also believed that the dream you had of Arthur Weasley was a premonition as well; however, there were other details you were still trying to work out with that. Like why you experienced it from Mr. Weasley’s point of view and the fact that it took place in the present. However, what you experienced in the library was textbook definition of a premonition. You witnessed the past and it was triggered by touching the old barn owl.

 

You also read that those who have the power to see into the future may have some sort of sixth sense as well. They can tell when someone is lying or sense danger in some ways. So many things were adding up and making sense to you, but you were not convinced that you were a Seer by any means. Every textbook said that the gift of the second sight was usually inherited. You didn’t know of anyone in your family that had premonitions then again your mother never talked about your family. She claimed that her parents passed away when she was a teenager and she didn’t have any other family. So asking your mother for any help was out of the question.

 

 

Your thoughts followed you to the fifth floor. Two more floors and you’ll be able to rest. You decided no studying or reading tonight. Not only did your mind needed to rest but your body did as well.

 

  
_Where there is_ **desire**  
There is gonna be a **flame**  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's **bound** to get  burned  
But just because it **burns**  
**Doesn't** mean you're gonna  die

__

__

You were one floor closer to the common room. You felt relax already knowing you were only a couple minutes away from resting your head on your pillow. You were rounding the staircase to the seventh floor when you heard footsteps ahead. It was still early. You figured it would just be someone from Gryffindor on his or her way back to the common room. As you got closer, you recognized the patch of blonde hair that was pacing back and forth.

It was Malfoy.

You sighed with exasperation. You were not in the mood to deal with him, but you knew you weren’t going to be able to weasel your way out.

 

“Malfoy.” You called out.

 

Draco stopped pacing and turned at the sound of his name. When he realized it was you, he rushed over.

 

“Emerson!” He said in relief. “Finally you’re here! I’ve been waiting forever. Come with me!”

 He grabbed your hand before you had a chance to protest.

 

He pulled you down the hall and into an empty classroom. You looked around trying to figure out where you were at but you didn’t recognize the classroom. You figured it must have been a sixth or seventh year classroom.

Malfoy casted a spell to lock the door and a silencing spell. As soon as he put his wand away he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you in.

 

The familiar feeling when he held you came rushing back. Butterflies were fluttering around in your stomach and you could feel your cheeks getting warm. Malfoy leaned it. Your heart started racing and your breaths shorten. His lips were so close. It was unnerving. You held your breath in anticipation. Any second now, you would feel his unusual icy lips against yours.

Finally, his cold lips ravished your warm ones causing you to melt. It felt like it’s been ages since you felt them. You wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Gently, he slid his tongue along your lips. You opened your mouth slightly allowing him in. His tongue slithered around tasting you and you tasted him.

 

Malfoy pushed you up against a desk, which you carefully climbed to sit on. He pushed your legs apart to have you fit comfortably together. You scooted to the very edge of the desk to be as close to him as possible. He leaned into you and you continued to kiss him. Your hands went up his back and he deepened the kiss even more. You moaned against him, but once you heard the sound come from your mouth you realized what was happening. You pushed him away.

Malfoy looked at you with shock.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

You took a deep breath. You told yourself you were done with Malfoy. You had to do this.

 

“We can’t do this.”  You bit down on your lip nervously. “I can’t do this.”

 

“What? Snog?” He asked confused.

 

“No. This.” You gestured towards him and yourself. “Me and you.” You stood up. “I-I don’t want to do this anymore.”

 Your voice trembled slightly.

 

“Look Emerson,” he grabbed your arm, “if this is about the other day I’m sorry. You were right. I shouldn’t be jumping to assumptions.”

 

“No.”

You pulled your hand away. If he touched you it was only going to make this harder.

“This is more than that. You just can’t grab me and kiss me and think I’m going to forget what you did.”

 

“Emerson, I said I’m sorry. I mean it.” He sounded frantic. “I believe that nothing happened with Potter and you. I was being a jealous idiot.” He confessed.

                                                                                                                                          

“No.” You shook your head side to side. “Sorry isn’t good enough this time, Malfoy. All this week all you have been doing is flaunting these girls in front of me. Pansy sitting on your lap… Starr flashing her tits and ass to you… Miles. Abad. Smithson…. Greengrass! These girls are hanging all over you and you just sit there and enjoy it while I have to sit back and watch! It’s infuriating! I can’t take it anymore!” Your voice got louder as your confidence got higher.

 

“Emerson, I have to. Zabini is catching on to us. Even Crabbe and Goyle are noticing what’s going on and they’re dumber than rocks.”

 

“I don’t care Malfoy! You’re supposed to be my boyfriend! Yes I get that we decided to keep this a secret, but not at the extent of your reputation! I fell asleep on the couch with Harry one time and you flip out on me! Yet you can go around and flirt with all these girls right in front of me and expect me to sit back and do nothing about it! I’m done!”

 

You pulled out your wand and pointed it at the door.

 

“Alohomora!”

 

“Emerson, wait!” He begged. He took a deep breath and sighed.  “What if we told everyone? What if we showed the school we were together?” He said in desperation.

 

You look at him in surprise that he would even suggest this. He wanted to go public with your relationship to save it. You eyed him over curiously.

 

_Maybe this could work…._

 

“No!” You said firmly pushing the thought back. “No, Malfoy.” You weren’t going to let him suck you back in. “No matter what we do this isn’t going to work out. It’s better that we just—“

 

“Just what?”

 

“That we pretend like nothing ever happened between us.” You sighed. “I’ll go on living my life and you can go on living yours. It’s easier that way. It’s better.”

 

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He stood glued to the floor in shock. You gave him one last look and walked out of the classroom forgetting everything that went on with Malfoy and you with him in that room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Give Me A Reason- Pink
> 
> You know... I love Draco... I love Ella and Draco, but sometimes their relationship drives me crazy. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! I'll update soon! xoxoxo


	61. 61

 You sighed with exhaustion as you washed the dirt from your hands. You had just finished serving detention for Professor Sprout and you were spent and starving. Thank goodness it was lunch time. Quickly, you dried off your hands and made your way back to the castle to join your fellow Gryffindors for lunch.

There weren't many people in the Great Hall as you arrived. You took a seat and gratefully piled your plate with food. You were just about ready for a second round when Eric took a seat next to you.

 

“Hey El.” Eric greeted as he sat next to you.

 

“Eric!” You smiled. “You’re a sight for sore eyes!”

 

“I can say the same about you.” He piled food on his plate. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages."

 

“I know. These O.W.L’s have me swamp.” You groaned. “How’s the studying going for you and the guys?” You asked him as you took a swig of your pumpkin juice.

 

“It’s okay. My head hurts from it all but I'll get through it." He sighed with hope. "What are you doing today?"

Eric asked.

 

"You're looking at it." You said as you went for a second helping of food. "I'm going to stuff myself with as much food as I can and go live in the library for the rest of the day.”

 

“It’s all work and no play with you El. It's Saturday. Give it a rest, would you? Hey! I have an idea!" Eric exclaimed. "Why don't we hang today? Us and the rest of the guys." He suggested. We haven't done that in a while."

 

“I don’t know Eric. I really need to study. I have to pass my O.W. L’s if I want to go on to my N.E.W. T’s.”

 

“Ella Fey Emerson." Eric spoke sternly. "You and I know bloody damn well that you’re going to pass your O.W. L’s with flying bloody colors. Now you’re going to take a bloody break from studying and bloody hang out with your friends whether you bloody like it or not and that is bloody final!” He slammed his fist on the table in a threatening manner.

 

You furrowed your brows at him confused if he was serious or not. After a moment Eric cracked a smile.

 

"Fine." You chuckled in defeat. "I'll take a break but watch it with the language!"

 

"Sorry." He responded sheepishly. "But a break wouldn't kill you."

 

"No, no you're right. I do need a break. So, what do you have in mind?" 

 

"Well since we're limited on what we can do with Ms. Toad and all how about we just hang out in my dorm?" Eric suggested.

 

"I think that's a great idea." You smiled.

 

“Good. You done?” He asked gesturing towards your empty plate of food.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Right.” He took a swig from his goblet. “Let’s go then. Don’t want to waste any time.”

 He stood up, grabbed your hand and practically dragged you out of your seat and out of the Great Hall.

 

 

“Wait, why weren't the other guys at lunch?” You asked as you reached the top of the Grand Staircase.

 

“Donovan is with Pavarotti. They had an early lunch. The other two are still sleeping."

 

“What? It’s past noon!”

 

“We were up pretty late studying." He explained.

 

"Ah." You nodded in understanding. “What about Abbott? You didn't have plans with her today?”

 

“Nah., I told her we would do something tomorrow. Today is for you and the other blokes. We miss you.”

 

“I miss you lot too."

 

Eric and you arrived at the Fat Lady. Eric said the password and the two of you entered the Gryffindor common room.

 

“I’m just going to shower and then I’ll meet you in your dorm?”

 

“Yes, stinky you will!” He teased.

 

“Great.” You ignored his comment. “See you in a bit.”

 

**[...]**

 

 

It was just after dinner and it seemed like the majority of the Gryffindors were taking the night off from studying and hanging out in the common room. You and the rest of your gang of Gryffindor friends were huddled in a circle talking and playing games. The Twins, Ginny, and Lee Jordan had a game of Exploding Snaps going on, you were having girl talk with Sam Whyte, Angelina, and Katie while Dean, Seamus, Neville, Eric, Donovan, Daniel, Michael were sitting around being boys.

Angelina was talking about her plans after Hogwarts before George came over and interrupted her.

 

“Hey, are you guys up for a game of Truth or Dare?”

 

“I don’t think so.” Katie uneasily replied. “It’s late and you and Fred are ridiculous when it comes to that game. Besides, I’m still traumatized from the last time we played."  


 You didn’t find out until later but while Michael and you were off “using the restroom” Fred dared Katie do to a strip tease in front of everyone.

 

“Oh, come on Bell. You’re not still hung up about that are you?” Fred slightly laughed.

 

“I had to take my clothes off in front of everyone! Of course, I’m still hung up about it!”

 

“Hey, I had to do it too. You don’t see me complaining.” Fred interjected.

 

“Yeah only because your brother here,” she tilted her head towards George, “thought it would be payback for me but you enjoyed every moment of it!”

 

“Yeah I did.” Fred said with a smug laugh. “Did you see the look on that one Ravenclaw girl’s face? It was classic.”

Fred guffawed.

 

“Her face was red like a tomato.” Dean laughed.

 

“I’m still mad at the both of you.” Katie pouted her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“Oh, come on, Sweetheart.” George squeezed in between Katie and Angelina. “I made it up to you.”

 

“I don’t care. I’m still mad.” She shifted away from George.

 

George shot Fred a look that said, ‘ _this is all your fault.’_

 

“Katie, don’t be that way. You know it was only fun and games.”

 

“To you it was fun and games, but for me it was terrifying.” She scooted further away.

 

“Katie, sweetheart, baby…” He moved around so he was sitting in front of her now, “don’t be mad. You’re beautiful. Don’t be embarrassed.” He uncrossed Katie’s arms and pulled her hands into his. “Come on, let’s go upstairs and I’ll make it up to you by showing you how beautiful you are.” He winked.

 

Katie’s face turned a deep rose.

 

“ _George_ _Weasley._ ” She said with gritted teeth.

 

“Oh, Katie I love it when you say my name.” He smirked. “Come on, babe let’s go and I’ll do that thing that gets you to say my name over and over.” George drawled.

 

If it was even possible, Katie’s face grew more scarlet. George just smiled at her and pulled her up the boys’ staircase.

 

“Aw man!” Fred groaned. “Looks like I’m not going to bed for a couple of hours.”

 

“More like you’re sleeping in the common room tonight.” Lee commented. “After that little public display... he has a lot of making up to do."

 

“That's okay. As long as I have my love Angelina with me I'll be fine.” Fred smiled sweetly at her.

 

“Oh, don’t you dare _love_ me Fred Weasley!” Angelina said with anger.

 

 

“What did I do?” Fred gaped.

 

“You know very well what you did!”

 

Fred sat there staring at her, oblivious to what she was talking about.

 

 “Ugh,” she grunted, “you gave another girl a lap dance!”

 

You and the rest of your Gryffindor friends sat silently watching the scene fold out in front of you. Angelina wasn't shy. She was very aggressive and no problem picking a fight in front of the entire common room. You guys were ready to diffuse the situation if necessary.

 

“Angelina, it was truth or dare. I had too.” Fred tried to explain himself.

 

“And the dare was to give a strip tease not to give _another_ girl that’s _not_ your girlfriend a _lap dance._ ”

 

“I was not on her lap.” Fred argued with her.

 

“You would think,” she spoke to the group instead of Fred, “if you’re going to give anyone a striptease it would be your _girlfriend._ Wouldn’t you Lee?”

 

Lee opened his mouth to say something, but Sam shot him a look that said keep your mouth shut. He closed it instantly.

 

“You want a lap dance? Fine. You’ll get it.” Fred strode over to Angelina, pulled her off the floor and dragged her towards the portrait hole. As they exited, Angelina turned her head and winked at the lot of you.

 

“Well that was extremely awkward...” You were the first one to speak.

 

“You’re telling me." Ginny agreed. "You know I expected my brothers were having… well _you know_ ,” her cheeks went slightly pink, “but they didn’t have to go flat out and say it in front of me.”

 

“Just hope they’re being safe.” Daniel commented.

 

“Oh man…” Ginny groaned in disgust. “I think I’m going to go to bed before I’m sick. I just had an image of tiny little Fred and George’s running around.” Ginny got up from her beanbag. "Goodnight guys."

 

“Goodnight Ginny.” The gang called out to her and she disappeared up the girls’ staircase.

 

“Lee and I better get going to bed too.” Sam got up.

 

“By going to bed... you mean to my dorm?” Lee asked excitedly.

 

“Yes, your dorm silly. You can’t exactly sleep in mine, now can you?”

 

“Nope! Goodnight everyone.” Lee called out as he dragged Sam up the boys’ staircase.

 

Now it was only you, Daniel, Eric, Michael, Donovan, Seamus, Dean, and Neville left awake.

 

“Where’s Harry and Ron?” You asked Neville.

 

“There upstairs in the dorm with Hermione.” He answered.

 

“They seemed like they needed some privacy, so we came down here.” Dean told you.

 

“Ah I see.” You commented.

 

"I just hope they're done soon. I'm actually pretty tried." Seamus yawned.

 

“Same here.”  Dean yawned deeply as well.

 

"Do you guys want to play Exploding Snaps until they're done?" You suggested.

 

"Sure. It's something to pass the time."

 

**[...]**

 

It was about another half an hour before Hermione came downstairs. She didn’t seem to notice you guys in the far end of the common room. She looked tired and upset, but you didn't bother to call after her.

 

“Well it’s about time.” Dean tiredly stood up.

 

“I’m so exhausted.” Neville yawned.

 

It was about one in the morning now and you guys were the only ones left in the common room.

 

"Thanks for staying up with us you guys." Seamus picked himself up. "See you in the morning."

 

You silently waved your goodnight to them.

 

“I think we should go to bed too.” Donovan said.

 

“Same here.” You agreed with him.

 

“Well you’re coming with us, right?” Eric asked.

 

“To bed?” You asked confused.

 

“Yes! I did say this day was about hanging out with us. That means sleeping with us too!" Eric said excitedly. "Wait," he faltered. "I didn't mean it like that. You know what I meant." You chuckled.

 

"It's cool. I'm too tired to care." You half smiled.

 

Without any argument, you followed the boys to their dormitory. When you arrived, the boys started stripping down to their knickers. Donovan gave you a one of his t-shirts and a pair of shorts for you to change into. Quickly, you went into the restroom and switched clothes. When you were done you found the boys each in their bed. You looked at the four beds trying to figure out which one you were going to sleep in. Michael's bed was an obvious no.  Eric had a girlfriend. So, he wasn't an option. Donovan and Parvati weren’t official yet, but they were dating so you didn’t feel right if you slept in his bed. Therefore, the only logical choice was Daniel. You begin to make your way over.

 

“Um, excuse me?" Donovan stopped you. "Where do you think you’re going?” He said with authority.

 

“I'm going to go sleep with Daniel."

 

“I don’t think so. You get your butt over here right now.” He demanded.

 

You looked over at Daniel who just shrugged so you walked over to Donovan’s bed. He scooted over to make room for you.

 

“Are you sure Donovan? What about Parvati? Will she mind?” You sat down at the edge of his bed.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Now get in before I drag you in.”

 

“Okay okay!” You crawled into bed next to him. “Speaking of Parvati, why wasn’t she hanging out with us tonight?”

 

“I invited her, but she didn’t want to.” He said.

 

“Why is that if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

"We decided that it was best that her and I just stayed friends."

 

“What?!” You were shocked. “I thought you liked her?!” This took you by complete surprise.

 

 Every time you saw Donovan he was with Parvati. They ate together, studied together and sat together in class. You didn’t understand why he would do this. You could tell that he clearly liked the girl.

 

“I do. She's absolutely wonderful but with everything going on we just through it would be the best for us.”

 

“With what going on?" You worried. "Is everything okay?"

 

“Well that’s kind of why we wanted you to hang out with us today.” Eric spoke this time.

 

 

“What’s going on you guys?”

 

“Well remember that talk we had a while ago?” Michael asked.

 

 

“Yeah about us being cool and what not?”

 

Michael nodded his head yes before speaking.

 “Well we decided that we weren't coming back to Hogwarts next year."

 

"Wait. What?"

 

You were thrown for a loop. You didn't understand why none of the boys would want to come back. They were having a great time at Hogwarts and they were performing so well. Why would they want to leave?

 

"We love being here with you El but we're not coming back."

 

“None of you?”

You searched each of the boys’ faces. It had to be a joke. You kept looking between the four of them hoping that one of them would yell out _just kidding_ but it never came. You finally turned to Donovan for confirmation.

"Ears?"

You said hopefully.

 

"Sorry El." He frowned.

 

“How come?” You finally asked.

 

“Well we’ve been hearing a lot of talk around the castle.” Daniel started to explain. “And f what people are saying is true then we think it's best that we stay at home with our families."

 

 

“What have you guys heard?”

You were curious. You’ve been keeping to yourself lately that you really haven’t paid much attention to anything else.

 

“Well we overheard Harry talking to Hermione and Ron about Voldemort about some time last week." Eric spoke with caution.

 

 You could tell that whatever he was about to tell you wasn’t going to be taken lightly.

 

“He was talking about his scar and how it’s been hurting. They talked about what happened with your friend last year in some cemetery.” He explained in a cold whisper.

 

“It was bloody scary El." Michael commented. "They talked about the power that he had and how easily he was able to kill without a second thought."

 

“Which is why we want to be home with our families" Daniel voiced. "Is something big is going to happen we want to be able to protect them. We need to be able to protect our families and our community because they are not going to know what is coming and we do. We can't let anything happen to them without a fight."

 

You sat there quietly taking in Daniel’s words. You never thought about what would happen if Voldemort regained full power. Who was going to protect the muggles? You just always figured that The Ministry of Magic would be there. Nevertheless, how in the world would they protect everyone? There weren't enough aurors for that. The choice the boys were making was brave and smart decision. It was the most selfless thing you ever heard come from their mouths.

 

“That’s very brave of you all.” You finally spoke “I've gotten so use to having you guys around that it's going to be weird to have you here next year, but I'm glad that you were finally able to be a part of the magical side of my life as well."

 

“Us too.” Michael smiled.

 

“So, what are you going to do about Hannah?” You asked Eric wanting to lighten the mood a little.

 

“I’m going to talk to her about it tomorrow.”

 

“Are you going to break up with her?”

 

“Most likely. It's not that I really want to, but I don't really see a long distant relationship working out." Eric explained. "Besides it's not like we're in love and we're young. I'm sure she'll understand."

 

 

“Speaking of love.” Daniel perked up. "How are you and Malfoy? Are you two going to continue your romance over the summer break or is it just a fling?"

 

“Apparently, it’s just a school fling." You rolled your eyes slightly. "I broke up with him last night."

 

“I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Daniel apologized for his ignorance.

 

"Are you doing okay?" Donovan wrapped a comforting arm around you.

 

“I’m fine. I just got tired of all the girls and the constant flirting. I couldn't talk it anymore."

 

“Was he cheating on you?"! Daniel asked appalled. "No offense."

He added towards Michael.

 

“None taken.” Michael replied with a polite smile.

 

"Surprisingly enough, no, considering it's Malfoy. He said he was flirting to help keep our relationship a secret, but I think he had different motives."

 

“What do you mean?" Eric asked.

 

“I think he was only doing it to keep his sleaze ball reputation. Malfoy wasn't his usual self and I think people was starting to notice alas.... the flirting."

 

“I know I’m not one to talk El," Michael joined the conversation. "But Malfoy is a fool. He's going to realize that he lost one of the best things that have ever happened. He's going to sit back and think how he had the most beautiful and loving person in his grasp and still manage to let her slip through his fingertips."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"Because there isn't a single day that goes by when I look at you and think the same thing." Michael finished with a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "I messed up. I know it and nothing I do or say can fix that. But I hope you know that I'm sorry, but I realize now that you deserve better than me. You deserve the world and I hope whoever you end up with is more than willing to give you just that."

 

You sat there a bit taken back by Michael's words. He had apologized many times about his actions, but this apology was so heartfelt. It was so honest and the fact that he displayed such affection in front of the other boys was huge. You were surprised they weren't already poking fun at him.

 

"Thank you, Michael." You choked a little. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

 

 

 

“Well that was all very touching.”

Daniel remarked sarcastically.

 

And there it was. A little late but here nonetheless.

 

"Before Michael starts crying and we all jump on this sensitive train let’s get to bed." He teased.

 

“Goodnight." Donovan chuckled as he closed the drapes around his bed.

 

“Night.” The other boys said as they did the same.

 

 

“I love you guys.” You shouted slightly.

 

“Love you too.” You heard Eric, Daniel, and Michael say at different times.

 

Sleepily, you snuggled into Donovan's bed. He wrapped his arm securely around you and you pulled yourself closer to him. You loved that you were able to lay with him like this and feel comforted. It was such a friendly gesture for you too and it was nice be like this with him without any further intimacy.

 

“Hey Ella." Donovan whispered.

 

“Yeah?” You turned around to face him.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” You asked confused.

 

"I could tell that you really liked him, and I truly thought it was going to work out with you two."

 

“I thought so too." You frowned. "But I'm okay. I took a risk, and this is how it played out, but it's okay. It's for the better."

 

“That’s the spirit.” He smiled.

 

 

“Goodnight Ears.” You kissed his cheek and turned around.

“Goodnight El. Love you."

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
